Nothing Compares to You
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: A possibility starting between Funk and Journey. It could have happened. It should have happened. Re-writing and re-editing every chapter in the hope of correcting the myriad of mistakes that I have noticed upon re-reading the story. Chapters 1-51 reworked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Glee or the characters. Neither do I lay claim to the song, Nothing Compares to U.**

**A/N: I'd have loved for this to have happened - set between Funk and Journey. A different ending to the season could have been possible.**

Puck felt drained. Devastated. Why? What had he done that was so wrong? He'd tried to be understanding. He'd tried to be supportive. He hadn't fucked about with anyone since the whole sexting thing. Well, not properly. He'd flirted with a few girls. And made out with Mercedes. And that new cashier at the Seven/Eleven. And the girl that sold hot dogs in the park. Oh yeah, and that new cheerleader with the amazing boobs, Cindy or Mindy or whatever her name was. But it didn't _mean_ anything. She knew that. Why did she have to go and leave? Just when they were so close to becoming parents. He thought things had been better between them since the whole theatricality stuff, since he'd sung 'Beth' to her. She always looked as though she appreciated it when he was singing. And she'd agreed that he could be present at the birth. How was he going to be able to convince her that giving up the baby was the wrong thing to do if she wasn't here with him. He turned over on his bed and hugged the body pillow that she'd forgotten to take with her. It didn't compare to her though. Nothing did. Puck sat up suddenly. "Aha! Light bulb moment. Quinn loves it when I sing to her. She can't hide it, it turns her on," he thought to himself, the hint of an old song echoing in his head.

"Mr Schue," Puck said as soon as he walked into the choir room the next day. "I have something to sing to Quinn. I know I keep asking for time to do that lately but it's really important. I don't want her living with Mercedes, I want her to come home with me, it's where she belongs. I just need to find a way to make her understand. I think I've got it with this song," he finished, running out of things to say.

Mr Schue listened to Puck's impassioned plea. He wasn't used to hearing so many words from Puck that weren't song lyrics. "Ok," Mr Schue nodded. "As soon as class starts, you go first. Give the band the music, be ready straight away, we've got a lot of work to do for Regionals," he reminded Puck.

As everyone entered the choir room they noticed Puck at the front of the class, waiting, ready to sing. Once everyone was settled Puck stood up.

"Quinn, I want you to listen to this because I really mean it," he said quietly then sat back down on the stool as the band started to play. Puck sat nervously, his heart fluttering in his chest as he waited for his cue. As he began to sing his gaze found and held Quinn's.

"It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you

It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby, where did I go wrong  
I could put my arms around every girl I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me  
He said boy you better try to have fun  
No matter what you do  
But he's a fool  
'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you

All the flowers that you planted, mama  
In the back yard  
All died when you went away  
I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you"

Puck swallowed hard as the band played out the last few bars of the song, he'd only just managed to keep it together. Quinn hadn't, tears rolled down her face. Neither of them were aware of anyone else in the room. They were the only two people on the planet. Quinn stood and walked towards him, her breath catching with every sob she tried to hold back. She stepped between his legs and put her hands on his cheeks, his hands rested gently just below her hips. Quinn leant her forehead against his, her arms sliding round the back of his neck, he could feel their baby kicking inside her against his own stomach.

"Will you come by after school to pick up my stuff?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," breathed Puck, a smile lighting up his face.

"That's good," Quinn nodded, her eyes closed. "Just don't fuck up again Puckerman, ok? And I am having bacon for breakfast. Deal with it."

"Can I kiss you now?" Puck asked.

Quinn opened her eyes leant her head to one side and smiled. "You'd better, they're all waiting for it," she answered with a half smile, she motioned with her head towards the rest of the glee club waiting with bated breath for the story to play out.

"I love you Quinn Fabray and I love our daughter," Puck whispered before taking her lips in a long, slow, gentle kiss worthy of a place in a 1940's romantic movie, his hands sliding up her back to pull her as close as her bump would allow. They broke apart when they became aware of the cheering and clapping from their friends.

"I'm pleased for you both, but can we possibly get on with today's lesson now?" Mr Schue asked, smiling at them both.

"Go for it Mr Schue, we're ready," Puck replied, leading Quinn back to the seats in the front row, happier than he'd been in the last two weeks. Everything was looking better in his world. Now he just had to convince Quinn that they could really be a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or the characters. I do not make any gain from this work of fiction.**

**A/N: Still a filler between Funk and Journey. A little background info on our favourite bad boy**.

After school Puck got in his truck and followed Quinn and Mercedes to her house. He helped Quinn to repack her stuff. Quinn thanked Mercedes and her parents for allowing her to stay, for giving her the room she needed to think about her future, her baby's future. She got into Puck's truck. They sat for a few minutes just looking at each other.

"Have you told your mom yet that you're bringing me home?" Quinn asked, the hint of a smile on her lips. "Again," she added softly, rolling her eyes.

"Not yet," Puck admitted, a smile just touching his lips. "I wanted it to be a surprise. She's missed you. Hannah has too," he told her, surprising her.

"Why?" Quinn asked, shocked. "She hates me," she reminded Puck, wondering how he could ever imagine that Ruth Puckerman could possibly have missed her.

"She doesn't hate you," Puck replied. "She hates the situation, what I did to you and she's not thrilled that you're not Jewish, but she doesn't hate you," he added, hoping that his take on his mom's feelings was right. She hadn't actually told him any of that, he was just guessing, hoping.

"I lied to you," Quinn admitted softly.

"Wait, what? Lied about what?" Puck asked, confusion setting in.

"I wasn't drunk that night. I knew exactly what I was doing. I wanted to do it. With you. Only with you. I've always wanted it to be you but you never noticed me. Till I started dating Finn. That's why I dated Finn," Quinn answered in a rush, closing her eyes, ashamed of herself for keeping this from Puck for so long, for letting him blame himself for something that she knew she had encouraged.

"I know," Puck told her gently. "Those wine coolers were the alcohol free kind, kiddie drinks. I knew you weren't drunk. I just thought I'd have more chance of making out with you if you thought that you were getting a buzz from something else. The power of suggestion is a wonderful thing. And I noticed you Quinn. Since the first day of freshman year, I always noticed you," he admitted. Puck leaned over and kissed her lips gently before starting the truck and driving away.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Puck's surprisingly large, neat home. Puck helped Quinn out of the passenger side and collected some of her bags from the back of the truck. He took her hand and led her to the front door. He could feel her getting more and more tense with each step. He squeezed her hand gently, giving her moral support, reassurance. She turned and smiled at him, her nervous smile, the one where she bit her lip and looked down. God he loved that smile.

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked, his voice a whisper.

Quinn drew in a deep breath and nodded. "I think so," she said, letting the breath go. "Ok, let's do this," she muttered nervously then nodded again. Her nod this time was firmer, more convincing.

Puck opened the door and put the bags down as they stepped inside. "Hey mom, we're home," he called, not really knowing how else to announce that he had brought Quinn back with him.

"In here," his mother's voice came from the kitchen. "And who's we?" she asked.

Puck and Quinn walked into the kitchen to see Ruth and her mother, Puck's Nana Sarah, sat at the table, chatting over large cups of coffee.

"Me and Quinn. We're home. Quinn's home," Puck finished, smiling at Quinn, holding her hand.

Ruth looked at the two of them. "Everything ok now?" she asked. She knew how much her son had missed this girl when she'd left. She knew how much her son wanted to keep the baby that was growing inside this girl. She wished he didn't have to think about things like that, he was only sixteen after all, but at least he wanted to step up and be a man. More of a man than his own father had been. Truth be told, Ruth wasn't overly thrilled at this turn of events but she wasn't going to let Noah know that. That surely would just drive him further into this Christian girl's arms. If only she was Jewish. Why couldn't he have knocked up one of the girls from Temple?

"Welcome back Quinn," Sarah smiled at her. Sarah genuinely liked Quinn, she thought that Quinn was good for Noah. "At least she might stop him whoring around. There's way too many diseases out there for carrying on like that," she thought to herself. "Keep to the one girl Noah, if you know what's good for you," she added silently as she smiled and nodded at Quinn.

"Thank you, Mrs Greenburg," Quinn said softly. She really liked Noah's Nana. She didn't put up with any of his crap, she wasn't blinded by his charm, not like his mom. All he had to do to get out of trouble with his mom was to turn on the Puckerman smile and give her the puppy dog eyes, he turned right back into her little boy in front of her very eyes, her little boy who could do no wrong. Puck knew it and used it shamelessly. One of the few times that hadn't worked was when he told his mom that he'd got Quinn pregnant. Not that he didn't try it, he did and was shocked when it failed.

"Quinn, I'm pleased that you're here. I was worried about you. I know that we haven't been the best of friends," Ruth said, ignoring her mother's scoff, "but I'd like that to change. I really want you to be here, with Noah. Its right that you're together, and not only for the baby. Noah needs to be the one taking care of you. It's his responsibility."

"Thank you, Mrs Puckerman. I'd like that," Quinn said softly. Both Quinn and Puck, if he was honest, were surprised by that speech from his mom. Not the being responsible bit, she'd said that to him every day for the last four months but the wanting to be friends bit.

"Well, we're going to take Quinn's things up to my room. We'll get unpacked, will you shout us down for dinner?" Puck asked. He wanted to make sure, without actually saying it straight out, that his mom and his Nana knew that they were going to be together, Quinn wasn't just staying at their house. At least, he hoped they were together.

After they had left the kitchen Ruth and Sarah sipped at their coffee and looked at each other. "Well, that's that I suppose," Ruth said, her voice resigned.

"What does that mean?" Sarah demanded. "Quinn _should_ be here with Noah. He _should_ be taking care of her," she insisted, sitting back and crossing her arms. "At the very least it's a constant reminder to use a damn condom," she muttered. "And don't look at me like that Ruth," Sarah said to her daughter. "You're just damn lucky he doesn't have a hundred children running round Lima already. You've got to admit, he's as big a manwhore as his father," she added, drawing in a deep breath. "Why do you think his pool cleaning business does so well?" she asked. "No one actually _needs_ to have their pool cleaned twice a week, do they? Let's hope Quinn can teach him to keep it in his pants," she finished quietly then picked up her cup to finish her coffee.

Quinn was in the bedroom, hanging some of her clothes up in Puck's closet. Puck, on another trip to the truck to collect the last of Quinn's bags overheard the conversation in the kitchen. "Crap," he mumbled under his breath. "I didn't think they knew about that," he thought, mentally kicking himself. "Maybe it's time to get a proper job, knock the pool cleaning in the head altogether," he told himself. If he was being honest, completely honest, the only reason he'd created his business was to get laid. And the cougars of Lima were more than willing. That was the reason for the manscaping, the chest waxing and the constant work outs too. It took a lot of work to keep his body looking as good as it did and the cougars seemed to really appreciate that. He never saw what he did with them as cheating on Quinn. It wasn't real, it was just business. Maybe if he could convince Quinn to be in a proper relationship with him, convince her that he was serious, maybe she'd change her mind about having their baby adopted, maybe she'd think about keeping their baby. He prayed that he could convince Quinn he was serious, that they could be a family. Maybe that would make the difference, if he got a real job, the difference between having their daughter here with them or her being somewhere out there in the world and them not being allowed to be a part of her life. Puck knew he had to try. He hoped to God that Quinn would be willing to try too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Still in AU territory of the time between Funk and Journey.**

Quinn turned as Puck walked back into his room with the rest of her bags. "Can I say something?" Puck asked her.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Quinn replied, looking over her shoulder at him, noting the nervous quiver of his lip.

"I don't want us to be like we were before, like you were just living here because you didn't have anywhere else to go," Puck began as he sat on the bed. He took a deep breath. "I want us to be together for real. Properly. I love you, Quinn and I want us to be a family. The three of us," he added, his voice just a little short of steady. He looked up to see if his words were having any effect. "I don't want us to give our baby up, Quinn. Please?" his voice trailed off to a whisper. His words heartfelt.

"I-I don't know," Quinn's tremulous reply wasn't really filling Puck with confidence. "I do want to be with you Puck, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep the baby. Do I have to answer right now?" she asked. And honestly? Quinn just didn't know. When she was in his arms she was so sure that everything would be ok, that it would all work out, but when she wasn't, she just didn't know.

"Noah, Quinn, Hannah. Dinner's ready," Ruth called up the stairs.

Hannah, Puck's eight year old sister appeared at the door. "Quinn, you're back," she cried, running to hug Quinn, her arms not quite meeting round the back, her face pressed against the solid bump of her niece. "Hi baby, Noah says you can hear me so this is Aunty Hannah saying hi," Hannah said loudly into Quinn's stomach. The baby responded by pushing against Hannah's face. Hannah loved it. "Do it again baby, do it again," she called, even louder this time. The baby seemed to like this game.

"Enough Hannah, come on, let's go get some dinner," Puck said to his sister, taking hold of Quinn's hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Mom, mom, guess what?" Hannah shouted as she neared the bottom of the stairs. "Noah's baby just kicked me in the face," she added with a huge grin. Hannah actually sounded pretty happy about it.

"Well, that wouldn't have been the first thing I'd have made a guess at Hannah, but congratulations?" Ruth answered, looking puzzled as Noah and Quinn came to sit at the table.

"She's not telling you that she hugged Quinn round her stomach and pushed her face against it to yell at the baby though, is she?" Puck informed his mom. "No wonder she kicked, Hannah, she was kicking you away," Puck told his sister.

Ruth rolled her eyes and shook her head. She hoped that none of them were getting too attached to this baby that might not stay in their lives. Especially Noah. He might look like a badass tough guy, not so much now without the mohawk granted, but he wasn't. He really wasn't. It was all just an act.

"So, Quinn," Ruth began. "Are you all settled in?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs Puckerman," Quinn replied, shyly.

"Please, I think you should call me Ruth," Ruth invited, trying to follow her mom's advice, the "don't just _say_ you're being friendly, _be_ friendly" advice.

"Where's Nana?" Puck asked. "Did she go home already?" he added, his eyebrow raised in question. Nana usually had dinner with them at least twice a week.

"Her 'gentleman friend' called to pick her up. They're going to the movies tonight," Ruth informed them. Since the death of her husband six years ago, Sarah had begun a friendship with a widower she knew from Temple. There was only one Temple in Lima so everyone who attended knew everyone else. At least they knew Sarah Greenburg and the Puckerman family. Most of the Puckerman family. They knew Ruth and Hannah because they attended regularly. Some people even knew Puck, although he only attended occasionally. Very occasionally. Usually when his mom or his Nana guilt tripped him into going.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Ruth asked, looking at Noah and Quinn, trying to kick start at least some conversation. "Any plans?"

"I've got a lot of homework to do so I'll be upstairs getting on with that," Quinn replied. "What about you? Are you going out?" she turned and asked Puck.

"No, I'll stay in with you," Puck grinned. "I'm not promising to do homework, but…" he added with a smirk that he tried to hide. Quinn knew what his 'but' would mean, she felt a little glow curl around in her stomach.

After dinner Quinn and Puck cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes. Ruth tried to tell Noah that he didn't need to do that but Quinn insisted that he did. Ruth found that actually, she didn't mind so much and that surprised her. It surprised her that Quinn wouldn't budge too. It surprised her even more that Noah didn't argue about helping. Maybe she had been too soft on him.

Quinn sat at the desk in Puck's room trying to concentrate on her work. Puck was trying his best to distract her. It was working. He sat on the end of his bed, just behind her. He moved her hair out of the way and started kissing the back of her neck. Gentle, nibbling kisses, moving slowly from ear to ear. He found the sweet spot just below her right ear that made her gasp every time his lips and tongue touched it.

Puck rolled the chair back towards him, drawing Quinn and the chair into the v of his legs. He stretched one arm round to cradle their baby and with the other hand he cupped one of the most sensitive breasts he had ever come across. He knew that if he tweaked and stroked her nipple just so it would almost be enough to make her come apart. He spun the chair round so that she faced him. He pulled the stretchy yoke of her dress down till it rested under her breasts. He unfastened the bra clip between her breasts, the cups falling to the side, baring them. Puck let his gaze travel slowly from Quinn's pouting nipples to her face. Her eyes were closed, she was barely breathing, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

Very gently Puck teased and stroked her nipples before his mouth took possession of one. Quinn sucked in a breath, her body arching towards him. Puck shifted his attention to its mate, his hand sliding down over the hard mound of their baby, towards her hot, damp core. Quinn put her hands on his cheeks, guiding his mouth away from her over sensitive nipples and towards her own lips.

Lips and tongues met. Quinn raised her head breaking the contact. "Lock the door," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. This was where they were best. This was where she knew he loved her. This was where she knew she loved him.

Puck stood and went to lock the door. Quinn followed, she waited for him at the side of his bed. Their bed. He returned to her, his hands finding her hips, laying on her so gently.

Quinn lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head, Puck returned the favour with her dress. She let her hands fall to the waistband of his jeans and faltered, nerves taking over. Puck lowered his head and their lips met again, giving her the confidence to continue. Puck slid her bra down her arms and off. His hand traced the shape of her distended stomach, curving round their baby girl before sliding lower to push her panties down her legs. Quinn pushed his jeans down, Puck took them off along with his boots and socks.

Puck and Quinn stood before each other, naked, stroking and touching, kissing and caressing until neither of them could take any more. Puck helped Quinn to lie down, then lay next to her. Their mouths met again and again. Their hot, naked bodies touching, their hands stroking, so unhurried, so gentle.

"Can we?" Puck whispered. Quinn knew what he was asking. She nodded.

"Slowly though," Quinn's urgent reply was said on a rush of breath. Quinn turned her back to him. Puck lifted her leg over his and found her hot and wet, ready for him. He shifted a little and gently entered her. His hand shifted to rest on the underside of her stomach, his hips rocked slowly, not deepening to full penetration, being guided by her, by her sounds.

Quinn turned her head, Puck raised his and their mouths met, as gently as their bodies were joined.

"I love you, Quinn," he whispered against her lips as he felt her body convulse, his own release followed swiftly, hurried on by the sensation of her muscles rippling on him.

Quinn shuffled onto her back, they stayed close together still stroking and touching each other.

"That's not going to happen too many more times," Quinn whispered, a sad smile on her lips.

"Aw, babe, don't tell me that, you're taking the shine off, real fast, you know?" Puck's teasing reply held some truth, it wasn't something he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that this thing they had between them would go on and on.

"We only have a few weeks left until she's here," Quinn's voice wavered as she reminded him of the imminent birth. The future was coming at them really, really fast. "Noah?" she said quietly, nervously, she rarely called him by his given name.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking her in the eye, his gaze questioning.

"Can we do this? Can we keep her?" Quinn asked, she couldn't say the name that Puck had asked her to call the baby, it made her too real. She didn't dare hope. "Can we go talk to your mom about it? Right now?"

"Sure, come on, get some clothes on we'll go talk to her," Puck replied, jumping up from the bed. His heart was beating fast, he hoped it didn't come across in his voice, he was trying to sound calm but inside everything was jumping.

"This doesn't mean it's fully decided," Quinn added, not wanting Puck to get his hopes up. "It means we're making sure of all of our options. Ok? But if we do decide to do this, there can't be any other girls. At all," she stated, her voice and her face set.

Quinn felt that she had to make that part clear. This was a discussion only. A chance to clarify their options. The one thing they had never done in the four months that she had lived with the Puckermans before, was discuss with Ruth what would happen if they kept the baby. Ruth hadn't voiced her feelings either way, which had always made Quinn think that she didn't care. Now Quinn wasn't so sure. Did it mean that she cared too much and was frightened of getting too close to the baby if they weren't going to keep her?

Puck and Quinn, both dressed in sweats and t-shirts went to find Ruth. She was curled up in her recliner watching some chick flick that she'd seen a dozen times before.

"Mom, can we talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked quietly, they were stood in the doorway, hand in hand.

"Sure, Noah," Ruth answered as she stretched and yawned, turning her attention from the movie to her son, smiling.

Puck and Quinn sat together on the sofa. "We were talking and Quinn just wanted to know what would happen if we do decide to keep the baby," Puck told his mom. "Could we live here, as a family?" he asked, not entirely sure what her reaction would be.

Ruth looked at both of the teenagers. She saw the tremble of their hands, the hope in her son's eyes and the fear in Quinn's.

"If you decide to do that, then of course you can live here," Ruth replied, nodding. "For as long as you want. As a family," she assured them. "I get that you're together," Ruth used her fingers to make air quotes, "that you'd be sharing your room. The small room opposite yours would make a lovely nursery and we still have Hannah's baby furniture up in the attic," she reminded Puck. Ruth didn't want to put obstacles in the way of her son's happiness, and Quinn made him happy, even though she wouldn't be Ruth's choice for her son. "Quinn, you will always be welcome in this house. I don't think I've ever told you that before but I'm saying it now. Ok?" Ruth smiled at the young girl, seeing the tenseness fade away. Tenseness that she knew she had contributed to by being indifferent towards her. By demonstrating if not actually voicing her dismay at the situation her son had put himself and Quinn in. After the talk with her mother today, and a few home truths being made clear to her, Ruth felt ashamed that she hadn't done everything possible to ease the burden that Quinn was carrying. She prayed that she would be more understanding from now on. One of the things that Sarah had said to her was that in eight years this could be Hannah, would she want her own daughter to feel loved and secure? The simple answer to that was yes.

"Thank you…Ruth," Quinn managed to answer. "It makes a difference, I still don't know if we can do it, there's an awful lot to think about, consider, but it makes a difference knowing we would be welcome, thank you," she said, her voice thick with barely held in emotion.

"My mother is a fit and active woman. She would be willing to help while you're at school. I can help out too. There's always an answer if you look for it hard enough," Ruth offered gently.

"Thanks mom," Puck's voice was quite strained. "It's good to know that we can count on you and Nana."

"Ok. That's a lot for us to think about. Thank you," Quinn said as she rose from the sofa. "I'm going to go to bed now, if that's alright."

"Sure, I'll be up in a bit," Puck replied with a smile then stood up too and kissed her, a little peck on the lips. It wasn't something he had done in front of his mom before and he felt just a touch shy about it. "Night," he added softly.

"Good night, Quinn," Ruth said, smiling herself. Quinn responded to both of them then climbed the stairs to bed.

Ruth waited till Quinn had gone upstairs. "If you do decide to do this Noah, I wouldn't be happy about any more additions to the family. Not for a long time," she told Puck, her eyebrows raised. "I would expect you to take a lot more care. And if you do decide to do it you better quit messing around with every girl and woman that crosses your path because something tells me that Quinn won't put up with it from you for as long as I did with your father," she added sternly.

"I know mom. I remember what dad was like. I wouldn't do that to Quinn," he said, his voice sounding very sincere. "I was thinking too about getting a proper job and quitting the pool cleaning gig."

"I think that might be a very good idea Noah. Mr Epstein is looking for someone to help out at his garage," Ruth told him. "When he came to pick up your Nana today he was saying that the last person he had kept letting him down. Maybe you could go see him?" she added, hoping the temptation of engines and cars would be more of a draw than the skanky cougars who currently held his attention.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks," Puck said as he bent to kiss his mom's head. "Night mom, I'm going up. See you tomorrow."

"Night Noah," Ruth smiled at him. "You know I love you, right?" she asked, her hand on his arm to connect with him.

"I do mom, I love you too," he replied with a smile as he left the room and climbed the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Almost at Journey.**

"Alright class, listen up," Mr Schue called as he entered the choir room. "We are going to do a Journey Medley," he informed them, smiling at everyone. That was the plan for Regionals and they had to win, it had to count, otherwise they were over. And they only had two days to get it right.

"Quinn, you haven't forgotten I'm going to see Mr Epstein after school have you?" Puck murmured, leaning closer to her as Mr Schue talked on and on about Journey. "I know it means I'll miss the appointment with Dr Chin and I'm really sorry about that, but my mom will be outside waiting for you. Ok?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Quinn nodded. She didn't really want Puck to miss this appointment but she understood why. He was having a trial at the garage and hopefully it would lead to a part time job for him. That'd mean no more pools and no more cougars. At least he was trying. Plus she'd seen him walking by some of the Cheerios without even glancing their way these last few weeks, before he wouldn't have been able to pass one without flirting at the very least.

"Hey Tubbers," Santana said as Glee ended, her tone not entirely friendly. "What the fuck did you do with my man? I mean, it's been weeks since he even asked for a blow job," she grumbled.

"Santana, we're trying to work this out between us, be a family. We don't need you interfering. Please, just back off," Quinn sighed, hating that Santana could get under her skin, knock her confidence in this thing that she and Puck were working on.

"Don't tell me he's getting it from you," Santana scoffed. "Queen Chastity? Only done it once? You know, it's a good job you're pregnant Tubbers, or I would go all Lima Heights all over your ass," she declared, hands on her hips, head moving side to side. Santana's face told an even bigger story than her words and tone of voice. Only Quinn could see the venom in her eyes.

"Hey," Puck looked over, concerned. "Everything ok here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer, he'd overheard part of what Santana had said to Quinn and he wasn't happy.

"We're fine," Quinn insisted through gritted teeth, staring at Santana. "And just so you know, he doesn't need to come to you ok?" she informed her 'friend' quietly so that no one else would hear. Quinn knew that she might have been stretching the truth a little there. They'd touched and kissed a lot, but since the night she'd returned to live with the Puckerman,s they hadn't actually gone further than that, Quinn was feeling far too uncomfortable. Puck totally respected her feelings.

When the last bell of the day rang, Puck walked Quinn out to meet his mom at her car. He kissed her and told her to let him know what Dr Chin said. Quinn and his mom both wished him good luck with the job try out. Quinn was feeling nervous that Ruth was going to be with her at her appointment instead of Puck. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Ruth genuinely had been trying these past few weeks and really, Quinn had found that she quite liked her. Ruth was strangely enjoying the time she spent with Quinn too. The more she got to know her, the more she found they had in common. Ruth appreciated all the time that Quinn spent with Hannah, doing 'sisterly' things. Hannah just loved Quinn. Quinn treated Hannah as she wished her own big sister, Frannie, had treated her, but that would never have happened, that would mean the Fabrays showing some sort of emotion and that would never do.

Quinn was laid on the couch in Dr Chin's office, her bare stomach on show ready for him to press and examine. "Hello Quinn, Noah not with you today?" he asked in surprise. Puck had been for all of the appointments with Quinn over the last few months. He seemed really involved.

"He's at a job trial, he wanted to be here though. This is Ruth, Noah's mom. She came with me today," Quinn explained with a smile. She wanted Dr Chin to know that she hadn't been abandoned by Puck, that he was still involved and supportive.

"Hello Ruth," Dr Chin smiled and nodded while his hands manipulated Quinn's stomach. "Well, this little lady is about ready to be here. Her head is engaged and she's in position. We can schedule an appointment for next week but I don't think we'll be seeing you here," he told Quinn and saw the trickle of fear pour into her eyes.

Quinn bit her lip nervously. She knew it was going to happen, it _had _to happen, it was just that she wasn't ready yet to make her decision. "Is there anything I should be doing or shouldn't be doing, Dr Chin?" she asked, her voice held the hint of a quiver.

"Well, let your body be its own guide," Dr Chin advised. "Try not to do anything too strenuous, you know? Relax a little, give yourself time to rest," he added, watching Ruth nod along with his words. "For now though, we just have to wait. Ring me if there's anything you're not sure about, ok?. You have my on call number, right?" Dr Chin asked, used to being called out at night for mothers going in to labour. Sometimes he wished babies would keep office hours. Especially at weekends.

"We have the regional show choir competition on Saturday. There's some dancing in that but it's not a lot. Will I be ok to do it?" Quinn asked nervously, aware that if she didn't make it, the whole team would have to forfeit and the club would be over for sure.

"As I said, as long as it's not too strenuous you should be ok." Dr Chin assured her with a smile. In truth, he'd be surprised if she'd make it till Saturday, but then again, he'd learned over the years not to place bets on babies arriving on time, they all had their own agenda.

"Thank you Dr Chin," Ruth said, rising. She was glad that she'd come to this appointment. Ruth really was warming up to Quinn, even though she wasn't Jewish. She was a damn sight better than Santana, the female equivalent of Noah. The one thing that had hit home with Ruth, had given her empathy towards Quinn, was realising that not only did she get pregnant with the first guy she'd ever slept with, but that it was also her very first time too. Ruth could totally recall that feeling. That's why she'd had to marry Seth Puckerman and if Noah checked the dates carefully he would realise he had been well on the way at the time of his parents marriage. Ruth was glad that times had changed and that even in a small town, babies out of wedlock were no longer frowned upon. Unfortunately, in Lima, that attitude had taken a lot longer to change than in most other parts of the country.

On the way back home, Ruth brought up the subject of the baby. "Have you made a decision yet Quinn, about what you want to do, you know, after?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"My mind is so messed up," Quinn sighed. "In one second I want to keep her so bad I can taste it. Then in the next I just know that if I keep her I'll screw up her life and she'll hate me. I'm so confused," she finished, fighting to keep the tears under control.

"One thing I want you to think about," Ruth said quietly, turning to glance at Quinn. "You are not alone. You have people, family around you to help you, to guide you if you want that, but you're not alone," she repeated. Ruth didn't think she'd be able to make the choice that Quinn was wrestling with, not in a million years.

"It's not just the baby's life, it's Noah's, it's mine, it's yours, it's Hannah's, it's Sarah's. It's something that affects so many people," Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders, concentrating on a little split in her fingernail. "I don't know if I can have all that on my conscience if I get it wrong," she admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. Ruth hadn't realised that Quinn was struggling with all of that. She'd thought that Quinn was only thinking of herself.

"Just don't rush any decision and back yourself into something you can't get out of," Ruth advised. "Wait till she's here. Take your time. And the only people that matter in all of this are you, Noah and the baby. You're the important ones," she added. Ruth took her hand off the steering wheel to grip Quinn's. They shared a tight smile, perhaps even turned a corner.

Two tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"So, how are things Chez Puckerman?" Mercedes asked on Friday afternoon.

"Things are good. Really good," Quinn replied, nodding. "I'm getting on really well with Ruth now. Even though she still won't let me have bacon in the house," she added, her smile getting a little bigger. "At least she doesn't grumble anymore if I eat it when I'm out," she said, sitting down with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey, Fabray, is that you?" Puck teased with a fake puzzled look on his face. "Just about all I've seen of you all week is your ass sticking out of a closet, I'd forgotten what you look like," he grinned.

"I can't help it," Quinn moaned. "I've rearranged every cupboard, closet, shelf and rack a dozen times or more. Since Monday," she grumbled, frowning. "See that shelf over there?" Quinn pointed at the shelf stuffed with music books and lyric sheets, all piled up haphazardly. "It's driving me insane. I need to clean it and sort it, get it all straight and in order," she pouted, her nerves jangling every time she glanced over at the offending shelf.

"You're nesting. That's what my aunt was like just before she had her baby. My uncle kept taking her to sit in his car. It'd never looked so good since it came off the factory floor," Mercedes laughed.

"It's no joke Mercedes. It's like OCD," Quinn complained.

"So, if I sit you in my truck for an hour with cloths and polish and shit, I'll come back and it'll look like new?" Puck asked, sounding amazed. "Cool. Maybe we can hire you out to a car wash place," he teased. He stopped laughing pretty damn quick when he caught the look that Quinn turned on him.

"This is all your fault Puckerman, so don't piss me off," Quinn ground out.

"See?" Puck complained, feeling aggrieved. "When she get's pissed, it's my fault. The fact that her boobs are smokin', she takes credit for. How is that fair?" he grumbled. "_I_ want to take credit for the boobs. I really _like_ the boobs. I hope they stay that big," he muttered to himself then shut up again when he saw the vicious look in Quinn's eyes.

Others wandered in to the choir room for the last rehearsal before the competition on Saturday. Mr Schue thought they were ready. Everyone hoped they were ready. Quinn, feeling quite a lot of pressure low in her stomach, hoped she'd be with them, she didn't think she could possibly feel less ready.

"Ready to go home Q?" Puck asked, holding his hand out to help her stand up. "You're looking tired," he informed her, which actually, didn't make Quinn feel any better. "See you all tomorrow," he called as they walked to the door hand in hand. Puck took Quinn's bag from her and carried it along with his own.

Quinn let out a huge sigh as they left school. "I _hope_ we'll see them tomorrow," she muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything other than my own imagination. And that can be a very weird place sometimes. Sorry.**

**A/N: There will not be a last minute appeal from Judy Fabray in this version of Journey. I never thought she deserved it.**

"You're coming to watch us perform, right mom?" Puck asked on Saturday morning as they ate breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Errrm, yes, Noah, we are," Ruth replied, just a little distracted. Ruth was keeping her eye on Quinn. She felt absolutely sure that Quinn was in the early stages of labour.

Quinn felt uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. It didn't matter how she sat or stood her back was just painful, she could feel the fingers of cramp creeping round the lower edges of her stomach. Every so often she put her hand to her side to hold it, rub it trying to make it feel better.

"You doing ok there Q?" Puck asked, a look of concern on his face.

Quinn blew the wispy fringes of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, a little breathlessly.

"Well, we've got to get to school," Puck reminded her. "We'll see you later, right?" he asked, looking at his mom.

"We'll pick Nana up and see you at the theatre," Ruth told him, nodding. As soon as Puck went out to start the truck, Ruth took Quinn's hand. "Are you sure you should be going Quinn?" she asked, searching Quinn's face. Ruth's eyes narrowed, guessing that she'd read it right. "I think you know what's happening, don't you?" she murmured to the frightened young girl in front of her.

"It can't be yet. We have this performance to do. I'll be fine," Quinn managed to say, then she groaned, a restrained sound, she was keeping everything inside, holding it tight inside, gripping on with all of her might. This wasn't happening. Not right now. It couldn't. "Please don't tell him. We have to perform. I can't let the team down," she insisted, the mask sliding back in place, the pain etched lines smoothing out.

"We'll see how you feel before you go on stage," Ruth said, her lips pursed. She knew, even if Quinn didn't, that fairly soon Quinn would probably start feeling a lot, lot worse. "If it's what we need to do, Quinn, then we're taking you to the hospital. No arguments. Ok?" she bargained.

"Ok," Quinn smiled at Ruth and for the first time, hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered then walked carefully out to the truck. "I am hurrying," she shouted in response to Puck's urgent commands to run. "Like that's going to happen," she mumbled to herself. "Honk all you like, asshole, I'm still not running," she muttered as she glared at Puck through the windscreen.

Quinn shuffled and squirmed uncomfortably on the bus the whole way to the theatre where Regionals was being held. Puck kept asking if she was ok and she kept telling him she was fine. Till she shouted at him. "For fuck's sake Puckerman, I'm fucking fine," Quinn yelled, giving Puck a stare that he did not need translating. He totally understood it. It was the 'get fucked I hate you' stare.

"Oh, Scary Quinn," Finn whispered. Unfortunately, Finn's whisper was loud enough for Puck to hear. It was an assessment he could not disagree with. She was, she totally was Scary Quinn.

New Directions waited in the dressing room for their turn to go on stage. They could hear the first group singing. They were decent, they sounded ok, but as Puck said when they heard their mash up selection, it was an obvious pandering to two of the judges, Josh Groban and Olivia Newton John. They all felt confident that New Directions would do better.

Mr Schue came in to the room to give them one final pep talk. "Are we ready for this?" he asked. "Are we ready?" he repeated, more intensely. New Directions circled up and put their hands in the middle, as one they raised them with a whoop. Quinn was still holding her side.

Finn began New Directions' bid for Regionals glory, Rachel joined him within a couple of minutes. Between them they rocked the first part of the Journey Medley.

On stage, next to Puck, waiting for their cue, Quinn took a sharp breath. It wasn't lost on Puck. "Fuck. You're in labour aren't you?" he hissed. "We have to go. Now," he insisted.

"We can't you stupid fucking dumbass," Quinn growled, breathing heavily. "If we go now we lose. And I'm fine just yet. My water hasn't broken, let's get this over with. And shut the fuck up or everyone will know," she whispered harshly back. Puck looked as though he was going to argue about it till Quinn growled quietly at him, her face showing the strain that she'd done well to hide so far. Puck kept his mouth shut.

Puck knew that Quinn must really be feeling it, she never swore at him. Well, she never swore. How had he missed that? She'd been calling him names and dropping f-bombs on him all day. "Good going Puckerman, so much for taking notice of all the baby books," he mocked himself.

Throughout the performance Puck watched Quinn, kept her in sight the whole time, danced with her when he should, asked if she was ok at every opportunity. She still said she was fine. Puck wasn't quite so sure.

After the performance, as the rest of the team were running back to the dressing room, Quinn walked behind them, much more slowly with Puck at her side, giving her support. As they reached the short flight of stairs that led down to the dressing room, they saw Ruth, Sarah and Hannah waiting for them. "Quinn, you know where we need to be right now," Ruth said gently.

At the same time Quinn felt a pop. A look of surprise crossed her face. "My water just broke" she whispered.

"Thank fuck that wasn't on stage," Puck whispered back. Unfortunately Ruth heard him and slapped his head for swearing in front of Hannah. That was something even the puppy dog eyes couldn't save him from, ever.

"Mr Schuester?" Ruth called into the dressing room, hoping that she was heard over the excited chatter.

Mr Schue appeared in the doorway. Immediately he took note of the people gathered outside and the puddle at Quinn's feet. He nodded and called over his shoulder to the group. "Guys, listen up, Quinn's in labour," he shouted then turned back to the family stood at the door. "You really need to be on your way to the hospital, Quinn," he said with a little smile. "We'll see you soon. Good luck."

Quinn gave a half sob and nodded. "Thanks Mr Schue," she managed to say before letting out a groan and squeezing Puck's hand till he yelped.

"Shit Q," Puck complained. "Could you warn me next time?" he asked, his voice higher than usual, a look of surprise on his face. He had no idea that she had a grip that strong.

"Ok guys. The car's this way," Ruth urged, directing them to the parking lot. Puck, Quinn and Hannah got in the roomier back seat, Sarah got in the front with Ruth. "Quinn, you need to call Dr Chin," she reminded her, watching Quinn in the rear view mirror, catching sight of her son too, seeing the fear on both of their faces.

"My phone's still in the dressing room," Quinn wailed. "I don't know the number."

"Lucky I noted it when we went the other day," Ruth said quietly, giving Quinn a reassuring smile. "It's all fine, ok? You'll be ok," she told Quinn, nodding. "Mom, can you find Dr Chin's number and call him please?" she asked indicating her purse in the footwell.

Sarah rang the number and explained that her granddaughter - it was just easier than explaining fully - was in labour and they were quite a way from Lima, almost half way to Columbus. Dr Chin's service advised them to go to Marion General Hospital as they were nearest to that, they would contact the Maternity Unit there, let them know to expect Quinn. "Just get me somewhere, anywhere, QUICK!" Quinn groaned, digging her fingers into the seat in front of her. Things seemed to have speeded up for her quite dramatically.

"Hang on Q. We'll be there soon," Puck murmured, trying to keep her calm. He rubbed her back as she leant forward towards the front passenger seat, doing his best to ease her discomfort. He'd read in the books that it was supposed to help. He really hoped he was helping.

The second the hospital came into view, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Puck jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop, bouncing over his sister to grab a wheelchair for Quinn. They managed, between Ruth and Puck, to get Quinn sat comfortably. Puck flew with her towards the emergency door, Ruth, Sarah and Hannah followed on behind. At the desk Puck gave Quinn's name. They'd just been contacted about her so they knew that she was coming. The receptionist directed them to the Maternity Unit after a nurse in the ER had made a very brief visual assessment. Really, the nurse had taken one look at Quinn and advised them to hurry.

When they reached the Maternity Unit, Quinn and Puck were very quickly gowned up and set up in a room. Quinn, after being examined by the doctor, was more than a little distraught to be told that it was too late for any major pain relief.

"This is your fault, you asshole," Quinn screamed at Puck. "Wine fucking coolers," she sobbed, her face screwed up in pain, tears running down it, conveniently forgetting both of their admissions about that afternoon. "I hate you," she wailed, running out of energy.

"Don't worry," the nurse advised gently. "She doesn't mean it, everyone screams, shouts and swears, it happens all the time."

"I DO mean it," Quinn insisted. "Where's Ruth? I want Ruth," she breathed out on a moan .

"Who's Ruth?" the nurse asked Puck.

"My mom. She's outside," he answered, really distracted. He didn't know what to do to help Quinn. She was squeezing his hand so hard he was sure she'd break some fingers and she kept grabbing at his chest. Even through his gown and shirt she still managed to get a grasp on his pecs too, pulling his face down to hers then screaming at him. "Fucking Exorcist or what? Linda Blair eat your heart out," Puck thought to himself, he didn't dare voice it though, not even in jest.

On the advice of the nurse, Puck went to bring his mom in. It seemed that Quinn really wanted Ruth in there too. Ruth gowned up and went into the delivery room with Puck, leaving Sarah and Hannah in the waiting room. Ruth had only been in the room for what seemed like five minutes when the doctor said the magic words.

"She's crowning," the doctor's joyful voice called.

For Puck it felt like a life time. For Quinn it felt like an eternity of searing white hot pain and then the overwhelming sense of blessed relief as their daughter finally slid into the world. She was placed immediately on Quinn's chest, her arms went round the tiny girl, Puck's hand on her back. Their eyes met over their daughter, both of them laughing and crying.

"You did it Q," Puck breathed, his lips against her forehead. "Oh my God, you did it."

Ruth stepped back, tears gushing down her cheeks at the sight of her granddaughter, glad that she'd recorded the moment for them to hold onto for forever. Ruth prayed that this wouldn't be the only time she would ever get to see this perfect little being. She left them, giving them time to be together, just the three of them, and went to the waiting room. Ruth cried with her mother and daughter, the emotion of the day, the experience just taking over everything.

Ruth, Hannah and Sarah were waiting to be allowed back into the room to see the three of them before the baby went to the nursery when the rest of the team arrived. "As soon as we can we'll let them know you're here," Ruth told them once she'd assured everyone that the baby had arrived safely and that Quinn was doing well.

The visits were brief but very tiring, especially for Quinn. She just wanted everyone to go and to leave her alone. She felt sure if one more person asked her if she was ok, she would splinter into a million pieces.

Later, after everyone had visited and gone home, it was just the three of them. The baby was in the nursery. Quinn and Puck were stood side by side, looking through the window at her. Quinn's head dropped. She swallowed hard. "Did you love me? Really love me?" she asked and squeezed her eyes tight shut, afraid of the answer.

Puck didn't even have to think, "Yes," he replied. "Especially now," he added, glancing back at their beautiful baby. They looked at each other, both gave a tiny laugh. "Do you want to keep her?" he asked, unable to disguise the hope in his voice.

"No," Quinn's reply sent Puck's heart through the floor. "Want isn't the right word," she whispered, staring at her baby. "Need. That's the word, need. I _need_ to keep her. I can't let her go. She's part of me. Part of you. Part of us. She's our daughter. She's Beth Puckerman," she managed to say as she turned to look at Puck.

Puck tenderly cupped Quinn's cheeks and kissed her softly. "Thank you," he breathed, not even making an effort to hide his tears. His arms drew her close, her head under his chin. "Guess I'd better ring my mom to get the stuff out of the attic," he told Quinn, "we're going to need some of it tomorrow. She'll need something to sleep in. And clothes. And a car seat. Oh God," his voice broke off as the enormity of it hit him.

Quinn laughed, a strained little giggle. "I'm not changing my mind. This is it Puckerman. We're a family," she told him, still smiling.

"It's the only way I want it," Puck replied softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership is claimed or implied. **

**A/N: Baby Beth comes home.**

"Do you want me to leave while you do that?" Puck asked with a nod towards her bared breast. Their daughter was being assisted to latch on to the nipple by the lactation nurse, both Quinn and Beth were being taught to make the most of nature's bounty.

"No, this going to happen a lot. I have to get used to you seeing it too," Quinn answered with a shy smile. "Think you can handle that, Puckerman?"

"What, seeing your boobs all the time?" Puck asked, his eyes wide, a little smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, I think I can handle that," he replied, his tone suggested that he'd really, really enjoy handling that. Handling both 'thats'.

The lactation nurse turned to look at Puck, she tried to hide her smile. "Let me tell you," she began then turned back to Quinn to check how Beth was doing. "In a couple of days if you even _look_ at them, Quinn will kill you," she informed Puck. "Once the milk comes in, for a few days Quinn will be in absolute agony. That soon settles down though," she assured Quinn, patting her shoulder reassuringly. Quinn wasn't looking quite so confident anymore. "It'll be fine. You'll handle it. Just remember to get Beth in the right position first then, once she's latched on, relax. Have a drink and a snack while Beth is feeding too," the nurse advised. "You're both doing very well," she said approvingly.

"Well, if the milk's not there just now, what is she drinking?" Puck asked, as usual insanely curious about all things boob related.

"What the baby gets for the first few days is called colostrum," the nurse explained. "It's full of everything that she needs, antibodies, protein, nutrients," she listed, "it's also very low in fat because babies can't digest that very well," she added, going into a fairly clinical explanation. "In three or four days Quinn will start producing milk. That will give the baby everything she needs to help her grow, it has all the protein, sugar and minerals. It will quench her thirst, it will satisfy her hunger," she said, turning back to Quinn. "To make sure that happens," she qualified, checking on Beth once again, "we have to make sure that Beth latches on properly and that Quinn keeps good holding practices throughout feeding," the nurse explained, "and this little lady seems to know what she's doing," she finished with a smile at Quinn. "How does it feel?" she asked Quinn brightly.

"It feels really weird," Quinn said, smiling at her baby, stroking her hair. "It's not something you can describe, is it?" she added, her brow creasing as she tried to think of the words.

"It'll become really special bonding time for you," the nurse agreed. "Sometimes other family members can feel excluded, it's good for daddy to get involved too," she encouraged and looked over her shoulder to Puck. The nurse encouraged Puck to come sit at the beside Quinn. He did so, his arm automatically going round Quinn's shoulder, she snuggled into Puck's side. "If Beth falls asleep," the nurse said to Puck with a grin, "you can tickle her feet to encourage her to keep feeding a while longer."

"This is really cool," Puck whispered to Quinn. Quinn glanced up at him, expecting to see a leer on his face, some sort of teasing, but it wasn't there. What Quinn saw when she glanced at Puck, was a look of awe on his face. After Beth had finished eating, Puck took charge of burping her, stroking and patting her back. Beth obliged in a very ladylike manner. He then decided it was time to bite the bullet and change her diaper. It wasn't a task he was looking forward to, but as Quinn had done the hard work yesterday, it was only fair.

* * *

Ruth and Sarah had spent the morning getting everything ready at home. They had enlisted Mr Epstein to bring the furniture downstairs from the attic and he had happily obliged. Ruth went shopping for a few necessities, she bought a car seat, some clothes, diapers, everything that a baby would need for the first few weeks and a Moses basket for Puck and Quinn's bedroom. Ruth knew from experience that they would want Beth to be with them for a while rather than in her own room.

No one knew yet that they were keeping the baby. Neither Quinn nor Puck had even considered letting any of their friends know, the only people who knew that Beth Puckerman would be coming home to Lima with her mommy and her daddy were Ruth, Sarah, Hannah and Mr Epstein. There would be time for that later. After they were home. Ruth glanced at her watch and checked the time. She was leaving Hannah at home with Sarah while she went back to Marion to pick the new family up. "I'll be back soon," she called from the front door to her mom and her daughter.

Hannah was so excited. She was an aunty. Aunty Hannah. Aunt Hannah. It sounded so grown up to an eight year old. The phone rang. Hannah picked it up, answering in her most grown up voice.

* * *

Ruth arrived at the hospital and found the young family relaxing together. Puck quickly showered in Quinn's bathroom and was grateful that his mom had thought to bring him a change of clothes. Once Beth had been bathed and dressed in some of the new clothes that Ruth had brought, he held her while Quinn showered. Ruth watched her son's gentle hands as he fastened Beth into the car seat, Quinn started to shake, everything becoming all too real. Now that they were ready to go home, the doubts were setting in. Puck could see that she was on the verge of tears. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked softly, taking her in his arms.

Quinn shook her head against his chest. "What are we doing? What were we thinking?" she asked, squeezing her eyes tight shut. "We're just kids ourselves, we can't do this," she added, unable to trace the little nugget of courage that had lodge its self in her yesterday when Puck had asked her the million dollar question. She knew it was there yesterday, she'd felt it. Quinn needed to find it again.

Puck took her by the shoulders, bent to look her in the eye. "We can do this," he told Quinn urgently, his voice intense. "We're not alone. We have help, don't forget that. We're not alone," he repeated, his voice firm, confident. Then he hugged her again. Quinn nodded her head against his chest.

"He's right you know," Ruth agreed softly. "You have all of us. Come on, let's take this little angel home," she added, her hand taking hold of Quinn's hoping just to give her some strength, a show of support, something, but reluctant to intrude on such a moment though Ruth knew they'd have many more.

The drive home was absolutely nerve-wracking for Quinn. She was sat in the back of the car next to her daughter. Her daughter! Every time they went over a bump or turned a corner, Quinn checked that Beth was ok, not being bounced out of her seat. Beth slept the whole way home, oblivious to the enormity of the day. As they pulled up on the driveway, they saw a huge banner hanging on the front of the house and all of their friends waiting for them along with Sarah, Hannah and Mr Epstein.

Puck got out of the car first. He read the banner, 'Welcome Home Beth Puckerman' and smiled at his friends. He went to open the back door to unfasten the car seat and lift it out. Ruth helped Quinn out of the other side. They made their way into the house, Ruth lending her arm to Quinn, knowing she would be feeling sore and tired. Puck carried Beth in. Many hands offered to carry the bags.

In the family room Quinn and Puck had another surprise. A huge amount of gifts were waiting for them, a belated baby shower. Quinn found herself in tears again. She couldn't seem to stem the flow and mumbled something about leaking. Ruth gave her a hug, drawing her close. "Today it's your eyes, tomorrow it'll be your boobs," she whispered to Quinn. That made Quinn laugh. A hiccuping tearful laugh.

"We won't stay long, we just wanted to say welcome home to Beth Puckerman," Mercedes said, hugging Quinn.

"Ooh, not too tight," Quinn begged, she ached all over her body from the workout it got yesterday. "How did you know? We only decided last night," she asked, wondering how everyone seemed to have known they'd be bringing their baby home, when they hadn't even known that themselves until last night.

"I called to see how you were doing and Hannah told me," Mercedes admitted. "I told everyone else. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Quinn smiled. "I never even asked how we did yesterday," she cried, shocked that she'd forgotten about the competition.

"Well, girl, you were a bit distracted," Mercedes reminded her. "You're forgiven for not thinking about it," she said as she hugged Quinn again.

Beth made a squawk and stretched in her seat, her little face crumpling up. Puck was there straight away. "Hey baby girl, it's alright, daddy's got you. What's the matter, hmm?" he murmured as he unfastened the straps that were holding Beth tightly in her seat. Puck picked her up, lifting her tiny body to his shoulder, patting her back gently. Beth scrunched up, her cry getting louder.

Quinn chewed her lip for a second. "I think she's probably hungry," she said quietly, looking shyly at Puck.

After thinking about the time it had been since the nurse had helped Quinn to feed the baby, Puck thought that Quinn was probably right. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, knowing she was still a little nervous of the whole process.

"Mmmmm, yeah," Quinn nodded, a little embarrassed that everyone would realise what she was going to be doing. Quinn was glad that Puck had offered, she knew that he would help her to relax and help her to remember everything that the lactation nurse had told them. Puck carried Beth upstairs, following Quinn to their room. As they passed, they saw the transformation of the room opposite, from an empty bedroom into their daughter's nursery. It looked beautiful. Ruth and Sarah must have worked through the night to make such a transformation.

Quinn sat on their bed resting against the headboard, her feet up. She placed a pillow across her lap and laid Beth on it. Puck helped her to get Beth in the right position then watched as their daughter fed. "It's an amazing sight, Quinn," he whispered. "I'll never forget yesterday either, not as long as I live. Thank you. For letting me be there and for letting us be a family," he added very quietly. They both watched their tiny daughter for a while. Puck remembered to tickle her feet when it seemed like she was falling asleep. "Crap," he exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot your drink and snack," he muttered. "I'll be right back," he said as he loped off downstairs.

When Puck reached the bottom of the stairs, Rachel asked if the girls at least could go up and see Quinn and the baby. "Well, Quinn's feeding her right now," Puck explained quietly, looking a little uncomfortable at explaining to the others. "I don't think she's ready to do that in front of an audience," he added, then saw the penny drop for Rachel "I'll ask her," he offered, Rachel asked him not to, she didn't want Quinn to feel uncomfortable. Puck returned to Quinn with a bottle of water and a sandwich that Ruth had made for her. Quinn had swapped Beth to the other side.

"Thanks," she said quietly, concentrating on Beth's face.

"Rachel and the other girls asked if they could come up and see you," Puck told her, even though Rachel had asked him not to. "I said I'd ask, I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable feeding Beth with them in here," he murmured, stroking Beth's tiny head.

"Not yet," Quinn replied, glad that he hadn't just sent them up. "It's too new. Maybe when I'm used to doing this," she shrugged. "I do want to get used to doing it in front of other people, I don't want to feel like I have to hide away to feed my child, it's a natural thing, I shouldn't feel embarrassed," she said, wondering who she was trying to convince. Herself probably. "I think she's done," she said with a sigh a few moments later. Puck took burping and diaper duties again then they took their daughter downstairs to meet all of their friends.

Hannah loved sitting on the sofa with her tiny niece on her lap. Her big brother had placed her there gently, minding Hannah to watch Beth's head. All of the friends looking on couldn't believe that the school tough guy could be so gentle with this tiny being. Or look so natural.

"God, I still don't know what happened yesterday. Did we place?" Quinn asked. Mercedes had managed to dodge the issue earlier without giving her an answer. Quinn looked round at the faces, seeing the glances between them. "We didn't, did we? It's all over. Glee is over, isn't it?" she knew that she didn't even need an answer, the faces said enough.

"We came third," Rachel said sadly. "Sorry Quinn. Glee is over," she added with a shrug. "I have an idea though. We have to sing something for Mr Schue, to thank him for this year. Would you be up to coming to school on Wednesday?" Rachel asked, taking hold of Quinn's hand. "We could sing to him then you can come back home. I mean, I know you won't be back at school till next year, we've only got next week left till summer break," she reminded everyone, as if they needed the reminder.

"Yes," Quinn agreed, nodding firmly. "I'll make sure I am. And I think you're right Rachel. We do need to thank him. He's been there for all of us," she said, looking at everyone else for their support. She noted the number of nods.

A short time later everyone except the family headed out. Quinn was glad, she'd started flagging, feeling very tired. Ruth encouraged her to go lie down. Puck carried Beth up for her and placed her in the Moses basket at the side of their bed. He laid with Quinn, holding her close till she fell asleep. When she woke, Puck was gone. Beth was too, she realised that Puck had left her to sleep, giving her the rest that she needed. She was thankful, she'd woken feeling much more refreshed. Quinn also realised that she wanted to let her own mother know that she was now a grandma. If she wanted to be. If she had the courage to defy her husband. Tearfully Quinn rang her former home. The second that Quinn heard her father's voice, she knew what would happen. As soon as he heard Quinn's voice, her father slammed the phone down. Quinn didn't have the energy to try again. She lay back down on the bed and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: The end of sophomore year and the end of New Directions?**

Quinn had decided, with permission from Principal Figgins, that Beth would remain with her for the hour or so that she was going to be in school for Glee Club's tribute to Mr Schue. Rachel had emailed the song lyrics to her and she'd practiced at home. She'd also, as everyone else had, decided what she was going to say as her personal tribute. On Wednesday, Quinn started getting ready to go to school a couple of hours before Ruth was due to drop her off. Something that Quinn had realised in the last couple of days was, what once took her ten minutes to do, now took her two hours. Her life and her world revolved around the smallest person in the house. And Quinn wouldn't change that for anything.

Puck met Quinn at his mom's car. He picked up the car seat and carried Beth in it, Quinn hung the changing bag over her shoulder. At the school doors she paused and took a deep, quivering breath. Puck took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and then he smiled at her. "You can do this," he encouraged quietly. "You're Quinn Freakin' Fabray, right?" he reminded her. Puck dropped a light kiss on her lips then pushed the door open with his elbow. As they entered, all of the students that were walking to their classes stopped and stared. Puck and Quinn stopped too. No one spoke. There wasn't a sound, not a single one, until Beth let out a squawk that quickly became a wail. Puck and Quinn walked to the choir room, once there Puck closed the door. "Is she hungry?" he asked.

"Probably. It took longer to get ready and come here than I thought," Quinn admitted.

"Well, we should be ok in here," Puck said, glancing round the empty room. "I mean, I know there's windows in the doors, but if we angle the chair like this no one will see anything. And if they do I'll beat the crap out of them for looking," he finished with a smile.

Quinn sat with her back to the doors and unfastened her shirt. "Woah. Where did _they_ come from?" Puck cried, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Quinn's boobs looked enormous.

"Well, my milk came in," Quinn replied without looking up. "And let me tell you, that nurse was right. Come anywhere near these puppies and I will make damn sure that Beth is your only child," she promised. As Beth latched on, Quinn sucked in a breath, everything was so much more tender today than it had been. She hoped it would settle down soon as the nurse had said it would. Ruth and Sarah had told Quinn all sorts of old wives tales, remedies ranging from the bizarre to the ridiculous. Quinn was desperate enough to try some of them too and was planning on cabbage leaf dressings in her bra later.

"If I promise not to touch can I at least look?" Puck asked, grinning at her. No way was he missing out on these babies.

"You can look," Quinn agreed, hiding a smile, "but absolutely no touching." She laughed at his face, his eyes hadn't gone above her throat since she'd opened her blouse. "You are such a guy," she whispered with a self conscious snort of laughter.

"I can't help it if I'm a boob man," Puck retorted with no intention of defending himself, a half smirk on his face. "And those are some awesome boobs Fabray," he added to himself. Someone knocked at the door, Puck managed to drag his eyes away to look up and saw Rachel and Mercedes there. "Are they ok to come in?" he asked Quinn.

Quinn took a deep breath then nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "I'll have to get used to it sometime," she added with a shy smile. Puck went to open the door for them. When Mercedes and Rachel realised that Quinn was actually feeding Beth, they both apologised and said they'd come back later. Quinn half turned and invited them in. "It's ok, you can come in," she told her friends, feeling a little more confident.

Once Beth had finished eating, Puck took over from Quinn so that she could straighten her clothes. He sat on the floor and laid the cushioned flap of the bag out in readiness. Puck got all of the things he needed out of the bag one handed while he held Beth against his shoulder. Puck was rubbing her back, engrossed in what he was doing, murmuring to Beth so quietly that the girls couldn't hear what he was saying. He looked up at the girls watching him. "What?" he asked suspiciously, although their expressions told him that they thought it was cute. Beth let out a burp that most sailors would have been proud of. Puck lifted her from his shoulder and smiled at her. "That was a good one, huh?" he asked her, before laying her gently on the mat to change her diaper. Just as Puck was finishing up, someone else knocked at the door. He turned to see Finn, Mike, Matt and Kurt waiting outside. He motioned with his head for them to come in. "You can leave the door open now. We're done, aren't we baby girl? All fed and changed," Puck said, the smile on his face purely for his daughter. Puck folded the mat in half and laid it on his lap. He laid Beth on it, so that her feet were towards him, her head towards his feet. He lifted her hands, one of his fingers in each, Beth gripped on tightly, her eyes trying to focus on her daddy.

"She looks like you Quinn," Finn told her. "It's lucky really, cos she'd be screwed if she looked like Puck," he said with a barely hidden snigger. Finn grinned at Puck, it was the closest thing to friendly they'd been since Finn found out that he wasn't Beth's daddy.

"What's he saying about your daddy, huh baby girl?" Puck asked his daughter. "You look like me when your hair's wet and you get your mohawk going on, don't you?" he whispered as he bent over and kissed Beth's tiny hands that were still gripped to his fingers. Puck loved being with Beth and he didn't care who knew it.

A short while later New Directions went to the auditorium to sing to Mr Schuester. Puck held Beth cradled gently in one arm. She slept through the whole song. Quinn only managed to say half of what she had planned to say. She'd meant to say "I was captain of the Cheerios, now I'm a mommy," but her voice broke after 'Cheerios' and she couldn't say another word. The song they sang, To Sir, With Love, was heartfelt and full of emotion. Every last one of them would miss the Glee Club, for whatever reason, whether they would miss the singing, miss the friendships they'd made or miss being part of a team. They would all miss something. They all missed Sue Sylvester standing at the doors, listening.

The next day at school, Mr Schuester managed to speak to Puck for a few moments. He asked Puck if he would work on something with him and also if Quinn would come in to school again on Friday, just for a short time. Puck agreed but said he would have to clear it with Quinn and Principal Figgins. Principal Figgins gave permission again. When Puck got home he went straight to see Quinn to ask her to come. He told her that he was doing something with Mr Schue, but wouldn't say what. He told her that she and Beth both had permission to come in for it. Quinn agreed.

On Friday, the very last day of school, Ruth dropped Quinn and Beth off again, Puck met them at the car. They didn't get the stunned silence this time when they walked through the doors hand in hand and Beth didn't need feeding, which was lucky as the choir room was already full of their friends. Even though Quinn was ok with the girls being there while she fed Beth, some of them at least, Puck was totally not ok with any of the guys seeing Quinn's boobs. Quinn and Puck sat on the front row. Puck had Beth in his arms, he'd missed her while he was at school this week.

"We have another year," Mr Schue announced, his face breaking into a huge smile. Amid the cheers and shouts of "What?" Beth didn't even stir. Mr Schuester explained the wonderful bombshell, that Glee Club had been granted another year. They had another chance. "You all sang for me the other day," he acknowledged. "Today I'm going to sing for you. Puck, if you're ready," he said, picking up his ukulele. Puck passed Beth to Quinn then picked up his guitar and sat at the front with Mr Schue. The version of Over The Rainbow that they sang was beautiful. Mr Schue singing and Puck joining in with the harmonies. Puck's gaze never strayed from Quinn and Beth the whole time, he smiled at them both, feeling so very happy with his world.

The bell rang at the end of the day. For now it was the end of school. For Quinn and Puck it was the end of sophomore year, and what a year it had been.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Just a little fill in fluff till it's time for Junior year to start. Lots of Quicketh to come.**

"Noah, you must come to Temple with me to name the baby," Sarah said for the fifth time. Every time she'd said it, Noah had not given the answer that she expected, that she wanted and right now, Sarah sounded exasperated.

"Nana," Puck answered with a sigh, rubbing his tired eyes. "I already told you, we haven't even decided yet if she's going to be brought up Jewish or Christian," he reminded his Nana. "I'm not waking Quinn up to ask her either, she didn't get very much sleep last night," he explained, "the baby kept waking every couple of hours," he said, almost like a groan.

Puck and Sarah were both stood in the kitchen drinking coffee. Sarah wasn't about to be put off her stride so easily. "But this is her first Sabbath," she repeated, trying a different tack. "It has to be today, and it's her eighth day," she added with a little pout, Sarah did not want to take no for an answer. "She really needs to be named properly," she insisted, "whichever way you do it."

Quinn came down the stairs, yawning. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked, her voice distorted through her yawn. "I could hear you upstairs," she told both Puck and Sarah. Quinn walked over to Puck, who was leaning back against the sink, and put her arms round him, laying her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes again as his arms came round her. She yawned again, "I could sleep standing up," she mumbled. "Mmmmm that coffee smells so good. I really can't wait till I can drink coffee again."

"Nana wants me to go to Temple with her so I can name the baby," Puck explained. "And it's going to be months before you can drink coffee," he reminded her with a grin. "It was your choice to breastfeed," he added, looking down and the glimmer of a smile he could see on her tired face. "I'll let you sniff mine if you're really desperate though," he whispered generously.

"I think you should," Quinn agreed. "Go to Temple I mean. Are you sure it would be allowed though? I thought the faith was passed through the female line. And thanks for the sniff of coffee," she smiled back.

"Well, that's usually true," Sarah said with a nod, feeling happy that Quinn wanted the baby to follow her father's traditions. "Our Rabbi is a bit more forward thinking than most and he's of the opinion that if one of the parents is Jewish then the child is too. Not all Jewish people think like that though," she explained. "What do you say? Is the baby Jewish or Christian. And please don't say both because it gets confusing for the child," she finished hurriedly.

"Well, I certainly don't feel any affiliation to the faith that I was brought up in," Quinn announced decisively. "There hasn't been much forgiveness going on that I can see. I have no objections to Beth being brought up Jewish. Puck, I think you should go with your Nana," she instructed with a firm nod of her head.

Puck hugged Quinn and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," he replied, realising that actually, it meant a lot to him. More than he'd ever thought possible.

After everyone left to go to Temple, Quinn and Beth enjoyed a leisurely cuddle on the sofa. Quinn listened to the silence all around her, something that wasn't often present in the Puckerman home and heaved a satisfied sigh. Beth had fallen asleep and although reluctant, Quinn did eventually lay her down in the beautiful oak swinging cradle that sixteen years ago had held her daddy while he slept. The cradle had also been her Nana's bed many years ago. The cradle was now set up in the family room for Beth to sleep in during the day. Quinn was about to lie down on the sofa, to maybe grab a nap when she heard a timid knock at the door. She went to answer it and found her mother stood looking around nervously on the doorstep.

"Mom," Quinn breathed, shocked to see her there. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her heart still pounding rapidly in her chest.

"I came to see you Quinnie," Judy said, her voice excited, her words rushed. "How are you? You've had the baby? I saw Carole in the bank yesterday, she told me. I didn't even know you weren't staying there," Judy's words and voice trailed off in a sob.

"Would you like to come in?" Quinn asked. "Beth is asleep at the moment, she's through there if you want to see her," she indicated through to the family room with her head.

"Oh, I'd love to," Judy breathed and followed Quinn. Judy's breath caught in her throat the instant she laid eyes on her granddaughter. "Oh Quinnie," she sighed, "she's the absolute image of you, she's so beautiful. But why are you here and not at Finn's house? Carole never said, she just gave me the address," Judy twittered, still wringing her hands nervously.

"So you don't know?" Quinn asked her in surprise as Puck and his family walked into the house. "I thought you'd have heard by now. Finn isn't Beth's father, mom," she said quietly.

"Well, who is?" Judy asked, her face full of confusion.

"I am," Puck replied, coming to stand by Quinn's side, his arm going round her waist. He looked down at Quinn, smiling. "Hey," he said to her before dropping a kiss on her lips. "How've my two girls been?" he asked.

"Well, we survived our first time totally alone," Quinn answered. "How did the naming go?" she enquired, looking at Sarah's happy face.

"I was called up to the Torah to give her name and then Rabbi Golding said prayers," Puck replied, rubbing his nose, more than a little self consciously. "She is now officially Beth bat Noach, also known as Beth Puckerman," Puck announced, and actually, he sounded quite proud even though he didn't go to Temple that often.

"Noah, you'll have to go to Temple more often now and when Beth is older you'll have to take her too. Not just for the holidays either," Sarah instructed. "Quinn, are you going to introduce us? I assume this is your mother, you look so much alike."

"Of course, sorry. Mom, this is Sarah Greenburg, Ruth, Noah and Hannah Puckerman, so it's Great Nana, Nana, daddy and Aunty, " Quinn explained, indicating each person, "and this is my mom, Judy Fabray," she said with a smile as she indicated her mom.

"Temple?" Judy asked, her eyes darting from Quinn to Puck and back again.

"Yes mom, Temple. Beth will be brought up in the Jewish faith. Noah and his family are Jewish," Quinn's tone was quite hard, not giving Judy the option of questioning her decision. "Anyway, you never said, what are you doing here? Does dad know you're here?" Quinn definitely sounded less friendly.

"Errm, no, no he doesn't," Judy couldn't meet Quinn's eyes. "I came to see how you were after Carole told me you'd had the baby," she explained, a little tremor creeping into her voice.

"And did dad tell you I tried to call you last week? Or that he hung up on me?" Quinn asked as Beth stirred and began to whimper. Puck went to the cradle and stroked Beth's tummy to try to soothe her. "It's about time for her feed, so she'll need to wake up," Quinn told Puck, her attention diverted from her mom to her baby.

Puck picked Beth up and carried her to Quinn who had already gone to sit down on the large, comfortable recliner. Quinn had Beth's pillow at the ready on her lap and was adjusting her clothes as Puck crouched in front of her to lay Beth on the pillow. Judy looked away, embarrassed at this intimate moment. It was made more so when Puck, his hand cupped round Beth's head, bent to press a kiss on her soft hair, so near to her daughter's breast. Judy averted her eyes again.

"I'll go get your drink and stuff," Puck said quietly then headed towards the kitchen where the rest of his family had drifted off to. When he returned, Judy was still stood, looking everywhere but at her daughter, obviously uncomfortable at the sight of a child being fed so naturally. "Please, sit down Mrs Fabray. Can I get you anything?" he offered.

"Oh, thank you. Water would be nice. Thank you," Judy managed to reply, taking a seat on the far edge of the sofa.

"Mom, you don't have to be embarrassed. This is perfectly natural. I'm feeding my daughter, that's all," Quinn said, the smile in her voice was plain to hear.

"Can't you use a blanket or something to cover up with?" Judy asked, still not able to look at Quinn.

"Why?" Quinn asked. "I'm not embarrassed, nobody in this house gets embarrassed, why should my child be hidden away when she takes nourishment just to save your blushes?" Quinn demanded, she was starting to feel more and more resentment towards her mother.

Puck returned with Judy's water. "There you go," he said offering it to her with a smile. "How're you doing over here?" he asked as he walked over to Quinn and crouched at her side, his finger stroking Beth's cheek. "Don't they look beautiful together?" he asked Judy, deliberately making her look. He'd heard what she'd said to Quinn and he didn't like it. He wasn't very impressed with her at all.

"Yes, well, errm, I should be going," Judy stammered, looking for somewhere to put her water glass. Puck rose and took it from her. "I have to get lunch ready, your father will be home soon from his golf thing," she rushed to explain. Quinn looked at her mother with one eyebrow arched. They both thought the same thing. "I wonder how old this particular 'golf thing' is and how long has he been screwing her". Neither Quinn nor Judy said a word about it, the famous Fabray 'keep it all hidden' attitude rising to the fore.

"It was nice of you to call and see Beth," Puck said to Judy with a smile on his face. "I hope you'll come again," he added, his tone sounded so insincere to Quinn that she had to hide her smile. Judy, not knowing this, thought he was being nice to her and responded genuinely that she would try and call soon to see Quinn and Beth. He saw Judy to the door then returned to the family room.

Quinn was transferring Beth to her other breast, she looked up at Puck, shaking her head, smiling at him. "You're bad, do you know that?" she asked him.

"Baby, I'm so bad and you love it," Puck replied with a huge, cheesy grin as he bent over to kiss her upturned lips.

"Please, not in front of the baby," Sarah teased as she walked in. "Anyway Noah, when do you start work at the garage?" she asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"On Monday," Puck replied, feeling excited about his new job. "Mr Epstein said to come in on Monday and through the summer work the full week. Once I go back to school I'll do two evenings in the week and all day Saturday. The pay is really good too," he answered, he was really pleased that he'd managed to get a decent paying job so quickly and he could let the pool cleaning go because he really didn't want anything to come between him and his family. He knew that some of his customers only had him come over for the other benefits he had provided rather than to clean their pools. He didn't want Quinn to worry about that.

Once they were settled in bed that night, Quinn with her head on Puck's chest, both of them listening to the snuffling sounds that Beth made in her sleep. "I can't believe it's only been a week since she arrived," Quinn whispered. "So much has happened."

"I know. It's been a long week," Puck replied. "Only five more to wait," he added, looking hopeful as he grinned down into her tired eyes.

"Puckerman, the way I still feel right now, you'll have a better chance of plaiting fog than getting anywhere near my pants in five weeks," Quinn laughed, glancing away from him.

"So that's a no for pencilling it in on the calendar then?" he asked. "Are you sure? Cos I can be really persuasive you know."

"You can try your best but I'm not promising anything," Quinn told him, finally smiling up at him.

"How about some boob action to keep me going?" he teased, barely able to hide his smile, one eyebrow raised.

"Not a chance in hell," Quinn replied, with a snort of laughter. "These aren't just your average play things, these are your daughter's feeding stations. And they're still tender," she reminded Puck and even though she made it sound like she was teasing, she meant every word. "But you remember what we talked about, before Beth arrived. It's just us three, no one else. Right?" she asked very quietly.

"I promise. Just us," Puck replied huskily, wrapping both arms round her. "No one else could ever give me what you have. You're special Quinn Fabray, and so is our daughter," he said then turned on to his side, his face close to Quinn's, "You don't ever have to worry Quinn. There's only you. Ok?" he assured her before he threaded his fingers through her hair drawing her mouth to his to give her the most passionate kiss she'd had in over a week. "You are definitely one hot mommy," he teased against her lips.

Beth woke them twice through the night, each time Quinn had found herself wrapped in Puck's arms. Quinn readily fell back to sleep once Beth was settled again and each time she did, she revelled in the warmth of Puck's embrace, feeling loved, wanted and secure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Continued Quicketh fluff.**

On Monday, after Puck had left for his first day of work at the garage, a delivery arrived for Quinn. Hannah helped her to open the huge box and inside she found a stroller - a top of the range stroller - along with every accessory that the manufacturers had thought of to go with it. Also inside was an invoice for a years supply of diapers. All Quinn had to do was log on to the website to order them whenever she needed. Quinn knew exactly who had sent this and she was quietly fuming. As if _this_ excused her. Who did Judy Fabray think she was? She had abandoned her daughter when she was most in need and now she thought that throwing money at her absolved her? No way. Quinn wasn't that shallow, despite what most people thought. Ruth came in to look at the stroller. "Wow. That thing is built better than my car," she joked.

"Well she can just take it back," Quinn retorted. "I don't want it. I don't want anything from her," she insisted. "This thing won't be free you know. There's always a price tag attached to anything that Judy Fabray gives you. This is just the start of a major guilt trip she wants to send me on," Quinn told Ruth, "and I am not going down that road. I'm done with her."

"Why do you think your mother wants you to feel guilty?" Ruth asked, wondering if Quinn was reading her mother's intentions wrong.

"Because Beth is Jewish not Christian," Quinn replied quickly. "I don't have any doubt in my mind that's what it is and I'll put money on her calling before lunch asking if I like it and inviting me to meet up with her," she said with a sigh. Quinn shook her head sadly. "She'll try to convince me that Beth should be taken to St Joseph's to be christened."

"Well, you know your own mother Quinn. I only met her for a few minutes so I can't comment," Ruth answered with a tight smile. She looked at Quinn who was still knelt on the floor among the packaging and stroller parts. "What if that's not her agenda? What if she just wants to give you a gift?" she asked softly.

Quinn looked up at Ruth, one eyebrow raised. "Now you've proved that you seriously do not know my mother," Quinn snorted, glancing around at the various components of the stroller. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Ruth nodded. "If Hannah was to get pregnant at sixteen, would you throw her out? Abandon her?" Quinn's voice grew quieter as she asked.

"No, I never would," Ruth whispered. It upset her to see the tears forming in Quinn's eyes. "And you're not abandoned either," she told Quinn firmly. "You're here, with us, with your family," she said. Ruth knelt beside Quinn, hugging her to her shoulder, letting her cry as she hadn't since Finn had told her parents she was pregnant. Quinn sobbed for the months that she had felt so alone, for the shame that she had felt in lying to her friends and her family. Ruth had found such admiration and compassion for this young girl, she couldn't even remember why she had taken a dislike to her in the first place. Noah had become such a better, nicer person, a responsible person since Beth had arrived. As Quinn stopped crying Beth started. "So many tears in this room," Ruth joked, wiping her own face, "we'll be flooded out soon," she said, nudging Quinn's shoulder. She got up to help Quinn to her feet. "Do what you feel is right with the stroller, but don't cut your nose off to spite your face," she advised quietly.

Quinn nodded and sniffed as she went to pick up her hungry daughter, ready for another feed. Quinn's phone rang at the same time. Once she was comfortable, with Beth suckling hungrily, she listened to the voice message from her mother inviting her to lunch. "Ha," she laughed shortly, "I was right. And so it begins," she said to herself. Quinn ignored her mother's message.

When Puck came home from work he listened to how Quinn's day had been then told her about his. He'd really enjoyed his first day at work, changing oil and stuff in cars and also helping the two mechanics, passing them tools and watching them at work, learning quite a bit. "You know, it only felt like I was out of the house a couple of hours. I really found it interesting," Puck told her, not sure who was more surprised, Quinn or himself. "So, do you want me to pack all of this stuff up and drop it at your mom's house?" he asked.

"No," Quinn sighed. "For one thing she won't have told my dad that she bought it, so he'd go through the roof and for another, it's a really cool stroller. I love it, I just didn't look at buying one of these types because they're so expensive," she said, blowing out a long breath. She really did love it, especially the bassinet attachment with the co-ordinating patterns on the inside.

"Do you think she will try to bribe you into doing what she wants?" Puck asked, getting a little more concerned.

"She can try all she wants," Quinn replied, "it won't change anything. I'm here with you and Beth and our daughter is being raised in your faith. If she won't accept that then she may just push me into converting too," she added. Quinn's tone did not invite Puck to argue with her. He just widened his eyes, drew in a deep breath and let it out loudly. They were definitely in the realms of Determined Quinn if not Scary Quinn. Quinn didn't hear from her mother again for quite a while.

* * *

The summer progressed slowly. Beth hit all of her tiny milestones right on time. She had her immunisations - which did not thrill Quinn, seeing a great big needle being stuck into her daughter's tiny thigh. The one thing that did thrill Puck though, was when he went with Quinn and Beth for their six week check up. Dr Chin smilingly pronounced that everything was in order and they could resume normal relations whenever they wished. Quinn stared at Puck over Beth's head and gave him a look that said "not a chance buster, don't even think about it".

On the drive home Puck reminded Quinn that they were meeting all of their Glee friends at Milano's Café for dinner. They'd planned to eat early enough so that Beth could go with them. They hadn't seen much of their friends through the summer, everyone was busy with jobs, vacations and just normal every day teenage life. Both Puck and Quinn were looking forward to an evening out.

Quinn got herself showered and dressed after she'd got Beth ready in her "Yeah, that's right, HE'S my daddy" t-shirt and some cute little denim leggings. Puck got ready too and waited for them in the kitchen. Ruth came in and threw something at him.

"Jeez mom," Puck complained, startled when the package bounced off his chest. "Way to embarrass a guy," he muttered when he realised it was a huge box of condoms.

"Well, Beth is six weeks old now and we all know what that means," Ruth smiled. "I'm under no illusions Noah, I know that you and Quinn will be…..active," she said without embarrassment. "I just want you both to be careful," she urged.

"I don't think Quinn is even thinking about that yet," Puck half grumbled under his breath.

"She will," Ruth assured him. "Eventually." Ruth was absolutely certain of that. She just hoped that they wouldn't take any chances.

Quinn laid Beth in her stroller, they were walking to the café as it was a lovely evening and they had plenty of time. "Are you ready to go?" she called to Puck.

"Mhm, I won't be a second," he answered, running up the stairs to put the box of condoms in his drawer. "Well, you never know," he thought to himself, "maybe I'll get lucky."

Quinn, Beth and Puck were the last of the group to arrive. The others were already sat at a huge table in the courtyard. No one had ordered yet but they were all looking through the menu.

"Oh my God, look how much she's grown," Mercedes exclaimed. "I only saw her last week, I can't believe the difference. And look at this cool shirt. Puck, you have to hold her for a while," she insisted.

Puck got Beth out of her stroller and sat with her on his knee, her back against him. "Yeah, you got that right baby girl. I am your daddy," he said, a smile on his face. Beth moved her head at the sound of his voice.

"I can't believe how good you look with a baby in your arms," Santana commented, her voice flirty, leaning towards Puck making sure he could see her cleavage.

"I look even better with her mommy in my arms too," Puck replied, leaning over to kiss Quinn, leaving Santana no doubts as to where his attention lay.

"So, how's your summer been?" Kurt asked Quinn quietly while everyone was chatting.

"It's been really good," Quinn replied. "I'm surprised how good actually," she admitted. "We've had some hard days but yeah, on the whole, really good. You?" Quinn asked politely. The conversations around the table continued.

"…..And Beth's naming was lovely," Rachel sighed. "Noah looked so shy when he had to give Rabbi Golding her name and stand while prayers were said for her. But it was so lovely."

"You were there?" Quinn asked, surprised. "Puck never said," she added with a little pout when she overheard part of what Rachel had said.

"Well, we do go to the same Temple," Rachel reminded Quinn. "When Noah actually goes that is," she said with a disapproving look at Puck. "Plus Mrs Greenburg asked my dads to make sure we were there. Artie was there too," she pointed out, smiling. "Have any of you thought about sectionals or a set list for when we get back to school?" Rachel asked the table at large. "You know that Sectionals has been moved up to November this year, right?" she added, looking round and noting the blank looks.

"Nope, no idea at all," Puck replied for everyone, turning Beth round to smile at her. "But that's because I have a life and I don't check 'Show Choir Weekly'," he grinned, pulling faces at Beth. "But good going Berry, you can check it for the rest of us," he said sarcastically. Beth started to get a little fussy so Quinn passed Puck the bottle of milk that she had expressed earlier. "Hey, look at this baby girl," Puck whispered to the baby. "Even daddy can feed you today, how cool is that?" he asked, his face showing exaggerated excitement. Beth did not go for it. She refused to take the bottle and got even fussier. "Sorry Q, she's not digging the middle man, she wants the real deal," he shrugged.

"Well, it's a good job I came prepared for this," Quinn muttered. "Seriously little girl, you need to get used to taking a bottle for when I go back to school," she told her daughter. Quinn took Beth from Puck and, as her clothes were easily accessible to Beth, fed her. Quinn had chosen that particular outfit for that very reason and as they were very public, it also did a good job of covering her. Very few people were even aware of what was happening. One or two of their friends around the table had realised, but that was all. Until she sat Beth up on her knee to pat her back to burp her.

"Did you just feed her?" Finn asked, totally scandalised. "Here? With all of us here?" he had to ask to clarify things in his own head.

"Did you just eat?" Puck asked Finn, throwing the question back at him. "Here? With all of us here?" he demanded. "What's the difference?" he asked. "Did you see anything? Did you even know?" Puck asked, not giving Finn a chance to do more than splutter. "Jeez, you are such a guy," he said, shaking his head. "Do you think it would have been better to let Beth scream? Or maybe you think Quinn should go to the ladies' bathroom and feed her there?" he questioned. "I mean, come on," he sighed, a little less intensely, "we're sat outside, in a secluded corner, it's not brightly lit, could you see anything?" Puck asked, he felt that he really, really had to defend both Quinn and his daughter.

"Well, no but…but" Finn answered when he could finally get a word in. He couldn't actually think of a 'but', he was just embarrassed. "It's ok for you," he said to Puck, "you're used to it, you see it all the time. It just surprised me that's all," he finished, uncomfortably.

Puck just looked back at him and shook his head. "It's the most natural thing in the world," Puck explained, his gaze settling on Quinn and Beth. "It's beautiful to watch," he added, then thought how that sounded. "Not that I'm saying you're going to get to watch," he made sure to make clear. "But Quinn shouldn't have to feel like she has to hide away every time she feeds our baby," he stated, giving Quinn a little half smile, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Are you two done now?" Quinn asked, looking at each of them, her eyebrow raised. She leant towards Puck and kissed him, smiling against his lips. "Thank you for sticking up for me," she murmured to Puck. "And you," she turned to Finn. "Get a grip Hudson, it's not like I'm flashing my boobs off to everyone. Who said that?" Quinn asked, she'd heard a muttered "unfortunately" but couldn't place whose voice it was. No one answered her but there were a few sniggers.

"Can we lighten things up?" Mercedes asked, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Has anyone got anything prepared for the first Glee lesson of the year? Besides Rachel?" she asked.

"Actually, I have," Puck replied quietly. "And no, I'm not telling you till we get to class and I sing it there," he said before Quinn could even form the question.

"I really hate surprises you know," Quinn pouted. "And you know what tonight is?" she breathed into his ear. "Six weeks and Beth's in her own room," she added, trying to tempt Puck into revealing his song choice.

Puck's eyes opened wide. "You're trying to bribe me Fabray? With sex?" he asked in a mock scandalised voice. Puck had said it loud enough for the others to hear, a great big smile on his face. "That is so going to work. NOT," he added, flicking his eyebrows up and then down.

Quinn looked back at him, shocked, open-mouthed. "I can't believe that didn't work," she whispered. "It's all you've been able to think about for the last five weeks and now you're saying you don't want to?" she asked. "That's so not fair Puckerman," she pouted.

"I didn't say that," Puck told her laughing at the expression on her face. "I just said I wouldn't tell you the song I've got prepared," he shrugged. "And I'm not going to, but I think you'll like it," he assured Quinn, leaning towards her to kiss her cheek.

Puck took Beth from Quinn once she was asleep and laid her in her stroller, covering her with a light blanket. When he sat back down he took Quinn's hand in his and held it on his thigh. They stayed till ten, chatting and eating then said their goodbyes taking a nice stroll home in the comfortably warm night air.

Once Beth was fed, changed and asleep in her own room, Puck and Quinn retired to their room. Puck took Quinn in his arms and kissed her, deeply. His hands learning the new shape of her body and enjoying the changes he found. Quinn helped him to remove her clothes and his own. She found herself laid flat on their bed with no clear idea of when that had happened, she had been so lost in his kisses.

"What about protection?" she asked, her hand on his chest stopping him for a second.

Puck pulled a face. "I got it, trust me," he replied, both of them feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah, right, like I haven't heard that line before," Quinn scoffed.

"No, seriously, I got it," Puck insisted and reached into his drawer for the condoms his mom had thrown at him earlier. "And you will never guess who bought these," he told Quinn, a smile lifting one side of his mouth.

"Oh God, please don't tell me it was your Nana," Quinn groaned, covering her eyes, already feeling her face heat up with embarrassment. "I'll die, I'll just die," she claimed dramatically.

"Nope, my mom," Puck answered with a stifled laugh. "This is her six-week gift to us. And instructions to be careful," he murmured into her throat, his lips finding her throbbing pulse.

"I am never going to be able to look her in the eye tomorrow morning," Quinn whispered, she still had her hands over her face.

"It's not like she didn't know we'd done it before," Puck grinned, lifting his head to look into Quinn's eyes. "I mean, she's ten pounds of total cuteness, but she's pretty definite proof that we did this at least once," he reasoned. Puck bent to kiss Quinn again, his arms tightening around her. He was slow and gentle as he learned her body all over again, as she relearned his, almost as if it was her first time, only this time Puck definitely remembered to use a condom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied to either the program or the song, This Woman's Work (Greg Laswell version).**

**A/N: My take on Junior Year. **

Over the last few weeks, Beth had been fed at least twice a day from a bottle. She didn't particularly like it, she preferred getting her milk straight from mommy and if Beth could even see mommy, then no way, uhuh, don't even think about sticking that fake thing in her mouth. For Beth to eventually accept the silicone nipple, Quinn had to be well out of the way. When Quinn tried to do it or if she was even nearby, Beth would refuse and scream, she just wanted mommy. If Quinn stayed upstairs or in the kitchen, Beth would take the bottle, reluctantly at first but she did take it. Ruth, Sarah and Puck all persevered so that Beth would get used to it.

The first day back at school was quite a traumatic event for Quinn. This was the very first time she had left her daughter. She was absolutely distraught about it. On the drive to school, to distract herself, Quinn tried to find out about Puck's song. He still refused to tell her anything except to say that it was a tribute to her and that it would go along with the birth video that they had edited for school. Quinn really, really wanted to know, curiosity was driving her wild.

Jacob ben Israel caught up with Puck in the locker room after football practice. "Is it true that you have sunk into a crippling depression over the loss of your freedom and that you've had a vasectomy to prevent any other unwanted pregnancies?" he asked, shoving a microphone into Puck's face, a video camera pointed over Jacob's shoulder in Puck's direction.

"Do I _look_ depressed numbnuts?" Puck asked incredulously "And why would I have a vasectomy before I'm even seventeen years old?" he demanded. "Fuck off dipshit," Puck replied, straight to the camera.

After doing the rounds of several Glee Club members, each time with the camera and microphone thrust in people's faces, asking ever more ridiculous questions, Jacob finally caught up with Quinn at her locker. "Looking good after the birth of your bastard child Quinn Fabray," he said, his voice and the leer in Quinn's direction his smarmy, sleazy best. "Tell me, what did you do with all that breast milk?" he asked.

Quinn turned and looked at Jacob like a rabbit caught in the head lights, she was so grateful to see Puck walking up behind the obnoxious youth. Puck had obviously heard the question Quinn'd been asked. "What the fuck do you think she does with it, bonehead?" Puck asked, startling Jacob. "What? Do you think she sells it on Ebay?" he growled. "She feeds our daughter with it, asshole, and if you ever call her 'bastard child' again, you will become very familiar with the flagpole. Got it?" he threatened. Jacob nodded his head nervously, backing away, he had been on the receiving end of a patriotic wedgie from Puck before, it wasn't an experience he was in a hurry to repeat. Puck walked Quinn to her class, stopping at the door, leaving her with a soft kiss. "See you later," he murmured before he went to his own class.

By lunchtime Quinn was in agony. She'd been given permission to use the nurse's room when she needed to express her milk. Unfortunately for Quinn, someone had taken ill and was laying down in there. Also unfortunately for Quinn, the bag containing her breast pump and her change of clothes was in the nurse's room. Quinn stood outside the room taking deep breaths, trying to pluck up courage to walk in and collect the bag before going and finding somewhere else to get on with it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Puck asked, seeing the distress on Quinn's face when he found her waiting outside the room. "I thought you'd be done by now," he said quietly. He looked down at her chest and saw by how tight her dress looked and the tell tale damp patches that she hadn't even started. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, his hand stroking up her cheek.

"Someone's in there," Quinn replied, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't make myself go in and get my stuff," she admitted, just about ready to break down.

"Relax, I'll go, give me a minute," Puck assured her, rubbing her shoulders. He knocked on the door of the nurse's room and entered. Puck spoke to the nurse, explained what he was collecting and walked straight past a dark haired senior who was laid out on the bed faking a headache. Puck knew it was a fake one, he used the excuse all the time when he wanted a nap. The senior looked up, disappointed when Puck collected the bag containing the things that Quinn needed. Puck got it straight away and gave the guy a really hard stare. "Seriously?" he demanded. "You thought she was just going to come in here and do it in front of you?" he asked, his eyebrows hiked right up. "Is that what you've been waiting for? Man, you must really be desperate," he mocked. "Let me give you a piece of advice," Puck said quietly, menacingly. "Find your own girl to perv over, don't even think about trying to look at Quinn again. Got it?" Puck's voice and face suggested it would not be a good idea to argue with him, or try the tactic again. The senior got up and told the nurse he was feeling much better now and left. Quinn immediately ran into the room and did what she had to do, almost crying with relief.

First class after lunch was history, Puck and Quinn were together. Quinn listened intently to the teacher, or at least she seemed to. Truthfully, she had just phased out. As she heard the bell, Quinn realised that she had no idea what the lesson had been about, she didn't have any notes and she had no idea if they'd been given homework. She was about to turn to ask Mercedes when Puck thrust a sheet in front of her with the information that she needed. "Aw, thank you," Quinn said to Puck, her face breaking into a smile. "I don't know what happened there," she explained, looking at Puck, Mercedes and Mike. "I just sat down, Mrs Paddy started talking and then nothing," Quinn stated, her hands raised, palms up. "Nothing at all. It's like I just totally spaced out," she said, shaking her head in wonder.

"Yeah, I know," Puck laughed. "It was kind of funny to watch because that's usually me," he said with a huge grin. The grin fell. "Wait, does that mean I have to stay awake in class now in case you zonk?" he demanded when he realised what this could mean for his daydreaming schedule. "That's totally not fair Fabray, you're the scholar here, not me," he pouted.

"Well, I hope it doesn't happen again," Quinn sighed. "But it probably will. It's nice that you'd stay awake and take notes for me, thank you," she smiled and reached to hug Puck. He smiled back as she stretched up to kiss him.

"We're a team Fabray," Puck whispered. "I told you before, Team Quick, that's us," he added quietly then took her hand, both of them walking to Glee behind Mike and Mercedes.

"Hi guys, welcome back," Mr Schue cried as everyone sat down in the choir room. "Are we all ready for a new year full of hard work?" he asked them, rubbing his hands together. "Before we begin this year, Puck has something to share with us. Puck, when you're ready," he held out one hand offering the floor to Puck.

"I don't know if Quinn told you but my mom videoed the last few minutes of her labour and the actual birth," Puck said as he turned to face the class. "We've edited it and given permission for it to be used in the Sex Ed classes," he announced. "Maybe it'll prevent an unplanned teen pregnancy or two," he added with a self conscious shrug, glancing at Quinn. "And don't worry, this is the ultra edited version, I took out the sound too so you can't hear any screaming or what Quinn called me. And there's nothing too graphic either," Puck hurriedly explained as he saw the fear dawning on almost every face in the room. Quinn wasn't quite sure where Puck was going with this. "Well, anyway, you guys get to be here for the premiere. Quinn?" he said, as he held out his hand for her to take the seat already placed in front, facing their classmates.

Puck had already given Mr Schuester the USB stick with the video footage on and had everything set up for the short sequence to play. Mr Schuester turned out the lights and clicked the buttons on the computer. Twenty pairs of eyes watched the white board where the short movie would play. Two pairs of eyes locked together. Puck knelt down on the floor in front of Quinn, his hands on his knees, looking up at her almost as though he was in worship of her. The first note played as he began the opening of the song. The scene opened to Quinn grasping at Puck, her face full of pain, her knuckles white with how hard she was gripping on to him, he leaned towards her trying to give her his strength, trying to take away her pain. The class watched and listened in fascination.

"Pray God you can cope  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world,  
Ooh it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over,  
Now starts the craft of the father

I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said  
All the things we should've done,  
But we never did  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't

Oh, my darling, make it go,  
Make it go away

Give me these moments back  
Give them back to me  
Give me that little kiss  
Give me your hand

I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things we should've said  
That we never said  
All the things we should've done  
But we never did  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things that you wanted for me  
All the things I should've done  
But I didn't"

*As Beth was placed on Quinn's chest, the relief and wonder in both of their faces*

"Oh, darling, make it go  
Just make it go away  
Now."

Quinn looked down at Puck with tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that he could be so sensitive, so understanding, so thoughtful. She leaned down to wrap her arms round his neck, her forehead on his shoulder. As the lights were turned on their friends applauded, most of them wiping tears from their faces, Mr Schue too.

"Puck, that was amazing," Mr Schue finally managed to say. "The song was beautiful. What made you choose that one?" he asked once the applause had died down.

"Well," Puck began, trying to fight off the slight feeling of embarrassment. He had never been so open about his emotions before. "The song is more well known by Kate Bush but I found a version of it by Greg Laswell and I thought it fit," he explained. "It says everything a guy should be saying to the woman in his life when she's going through so much pain and there's nothing he can do to take it away from her, to help her," he said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, hoping that he'd been able to convey exactly what he felt at the time, what he still felt. Puck held on to Quinn's hand, resting their joined grip on her knee, giving and taking strength from each other. Quinn got it, even if no one else did. And she loved him even more for it.

"It was beautiful," Mercedes sighed, "amazing," she added, looking around and seeing answering nods of agreement from just about everyone. "I'm just really glad it was all from the shoulder down," she teased with a little smile, wrinkling up her nose. "We didn't need to see anything graphic to get the intenseness of it," she told them. "I am so proud of you both," Mercedes said quietly, a statement that met with murmurs of agreement across the class.

"Thank you, both of you, for sharing that with us," Mr Schuester said quietly before turning everyone's attention to other things. "Moving on. Nationals will be held in New York this year," he announced. "And New Directions will be there," he declared. "We have some stiff competition but I believe in you, I believe in us. We can do this. Are you with me?" he cried. Everyone cheered and shouted agreement back to him. A new year, a new start. The end of the first day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No ownership of the program or the song, Don't Want To Miss A Thing, is claimed or implied.**

**A/N: A little more Quicketh fluff, ah, how we were sadly deprived. *sigh***

Quinn was out of the truck almost before it stopped when they got home from school. She couldn't believe how much she had missed being with her baby all day. Quinn groaned as she picked Beth up, feeling the familiar tightening as Beth let out her hungry cry. Quinn sat down and fed her straight away. The relief was immeasurable.

"Desperation there Q?" Puck asked when he walked in to the family room behind her. "You've still got your bag on your shoulder," he smiled.

"You have no idea," Quinn sighed. "It must be sort of like getting kicked in the balls, but ten times worse obviously," she said with a firm nod, satisfied that nothing on this planet that a man could put up with compared with anything and everything that a woman put up with regularly.

"How was your first day?" Ruth asked, coming in from the kitchen with water and a sandwich for Quinn. "This little girl has been an absolute angel. She went to the park for a walk with Great Nana then she went to the store with me. She's had a busy day," Ruth told them, smiling. "And she took her feeds without a problem."

"We ran into a couple of problems," Puck admitted to his mom. "One of the guys from senior year thought he was going to get a look at Quinn's boobs by pretending to be ill and being in the nurse's room when she needed to express. Jacob ben Dipshit did his usual walk around with his camera for his blog and was a total dick. But apart from that it was pretty cool. Especially when Quinn spaced out in history," he laughed.

"How did your song and video go down?" she asked, shaking her head at Noah's description of their day.

"Oh Ruth, it was amazing," Quinn sighed. "The song was beautiful and the way he sang it to me. Tears. Lots of tears. For a change," she smiled, mocking herself, her hand at her chest dramatically.

"Oh yeah, I'm good," Puck grinned, pleased with himself.

"And modest too," Ruth retorted, her eyebrows raised.

"What about me?" Hannah shouted, coming in from the back yard. "I had a good day at school too."

"That's cool Hannah, what did you do today?" Quinn asked as she adjusted Beth.

"Lots of stuff, geography, math, music" Hannah replied, each word elongated while she thought of the next one, counting the lessons off on her fingers.

"Hey mom," Puck said, catching Ruth's attention. "We've been asked if we'll bring Beth to school for the Sex Ed class that they're showing the video in, you know to talk about how hard it is bringing up a baby. What do you think? Should we do it?" he asked.

"Well, is it going to be a 'look at the shame of these people' thing or is it like , I don't know, something that is going to actually do some good like a 'be prepared and don't make our mistake' type thing, or a question and answer thing?" Ruth asked. "And I'm not calling Beth a mistake because she's our little darling and we wouldn't be without her, but," Ruth's explanation was cut off by Puck.

"I know, I know, it would have been better if we'd been older or used a condom, yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, his tone indicating he'd heard the same thing many times before.

"It's true though," Ruth reminded him. "I think that you could give an insight, it could possibly be a valuable life lesson for someone. Some girls think it's cool, fashionable even to have a baby," she said, a touch of horror in her voice. "Maybe being really graphic or blunt about it could open their eyes. Not all these girls will have the support system that you two have either," she added. Ruth considered the proposition, nodding to herself. "When will you need to tell them?" she asked.

"They want to know tomorrow to be able to make the arrangements," Quinn replied. "It'd be a full day event, different groups coming in to the class for different sessions," she explained as Ms McGann had explained it to her. "They want us to describe the pregnancy and the birth and how things are for us now. They don't want it to be 'glamorised' is the word Ms McGann used. They really want us to say how hard it is and that it's not an easy option," she finished, her nose wrinkling up a little. One day in class would not convey to any of the students at school how far from an 'easy option' beings parents was.

"I think it could be a good thing," Ruth agreed. "It might open some of your friends' eyes too as to how hard it is to manage," she said, remembering that Finn and Mike had wanted Noah to go out all night for a games marathon just last week. Thankfully Noah had refused.

Next day at school Quinn and Puck went to see Ms McGann to tell her that they would do the Sex Ed day and they would bring Beth to school with them. Arrangements were made for Friday.

Quinn didn't have any more trouble with people using the nurse's room at lunchtime so she got to express without any trouble. Jacob ben Israel left her totally alone, the threat of the wedgie must have been dire. They only ran into trouble on Thursday because Glee met after school that day and Quinn was in desperate need of Beth. Puck rang his mom to bring Beth in because they wouldn't be home for another hour. Quinn couldn't manage that long without springing a leak and the nurse had already gone for the day leaving her room locked so they couldn't get Quinn's breast pump. No one could find the janitor to get him to unlock it either. Ruth was there inside ten minutes. Puck met her at her car and jogged in to the choir room with Beth. Quinn was beyond caring that all of her team mates and Mr Schuester were there.

"Here you go," Puck said, barely out of breath. "One hungry little girl, just in time," he added with a grin just as Beth started to cry. Ruth and Hannah had followed at a slower pace and arrived in the choir room a few moments later.

While Beth fed some of the group tried to come up with songs and set lists. All of them conscious of Beth's snuffling and gulping, each of them trying desperately not to look, to ignore the sounds, especially the guys. Puck crouched next to Quinn, his hand on the back of her chair that was angled slightly away from the rest of the group. "You ok now Q?" he asked softly. She looked at him and nodded, her eyes rolling, showing her relief and the humour she felt about the whole situation.

Once Beth had finished eating, Puck had taken over to burp and change her. he continued to hold her while checking out some lyrics that had been passed to him by Rachel. "We're singing this?" he asked the room at large, nodding his approval of the song. "When?"

"Now if you want," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Yeah, that could be cool. Who's singing it?" Puck asked, looking round the choir room. He saw all eyes on him. He looked down at Beth, now sleeping in his arms. "Looks like daddy's singing it baby girl," he whispered to her then kissed her head gently. The band started playing the music, Beth never stirred. Puck sat on a stool with her in his arms and sang to her, looking at her throughout the song.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And I thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

When he finished the song, without straining his vocal chords as Steven Tyler would, Beth huffed a sigh in her sleep. "I guess that's how good daddy sings, huh? Not even worth opening your eyes for," he laughed. Puck looked up and glanced around at the rest of the class. Quinn, his mom, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were in tears, as was Kurt. Mr Schue looked like he was holding them back and the other guys were nodding at him, looking suspiciously like they would totally cry if they weren't in a room full of people. Hannah didn't even have a tear.

"I liked it better by that guy who screams," she said, nodding her head, staring off into space.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied. **

**A/N: Sexual Health Class. Exhibit A, Beth Puckerman.**

Quinn, Puck and Beth arrived at school early on Friday morning, they wanted to make sure that they were all set up in the classroom with Ms McGann before the other students arrived. Puck had brought the original copy of the birth video with them too because Ms McGann had asked if they would show it in its full and graphic glory to the seniors. Puck had reviewed the footage in minute detail and had come to the conclusion that there wasn't anything in it that would embarrass either of them, except maybe some of the names that Quinn had called him right at the very end just before speaking became too much. Ruth hadn't gone for any 'end of the bed' shots thankfully, it was all shot from Quinn's shoulder pointing downwards and her blue hospital gown covered everything except her bare legs. Both Quinn and Puck were satisfied that no one would be able to see any more of her body than they would if she had her Cheerios uniform on. What was most graphic about the whole thing was the sound. That in itself would hopefully make some people think twice.

Ms McGann was waiting for them in the classroom. Puck pushed Beth in her stroller, everything they could possibly need for the day was with them. Beth looked immensely cute in her pink and white 'my daddy kisses my mommy (I think he likes her)' t-shirt and pink leggings. Ms McGann melted when she saw little Miss Puckerman smiling to herself and sucking on her lips. "Oh, she is so beautiful," she said, in that weird voice people use when they look at babies. "May I?" she asked, indicating she'd like to pick Beth up.

"Of course, she's wide awake and ready for the day," Quinn replied, nodding. Ms McGann picked Beth up and bounced her in her arms.

"It's not too long since she was fed, watch she doesn't…" Puck started to tell the teacher. "Too late," he murmured as Beth spit up on Ms McGann's navy blue jacket. "That'll need rinsing," Puck advised, well versed in the effects of baby puke on his clothes. Ms McGann nodded slowly, her down turned mouth and wrinkled up nose showing exactly what she thought of Beth's addition to her outfit.

Quinn took Beth from the teacher and wiped her mouth, talking to her softly. She laid Beth back in her stroller where she kicked her feet about and waved her hands at the patterns inside that were designed to stimulate growing babies.

The first group of students came in for their class. Ms McGann did the opening speech once the students had settled down. "Noah and Quinn have brought their daughter with them," Ms McGann told the class. "They are willing to share their experiences with you,"she added. "They are also willing to take part in a question and answer session," she said with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly knew some of the less reserved students would ask the most searching, embarrassing questions they could come up with. She hoped that the young couple could cope with it. "Are you ready to begin?" she asked, looking at Puck and Quinn.

Puck glanced at Quinn, they both nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be," he said, suddenly feeling very nervous. Puck could feel his heart beating at a ridiculous tempo, he hoped his nerves weren't showing. "Who wants to start?" he asked the class at large. Puck's fears weren't unfounded. The first question was from a guy sat at the back of the room. He wanted to know how far into the pregnancy they'd still been able to have sex. Puck glanced at Quinn again, she shrugged her agreement to him answering the question however he chose. "Well, you just have to be guided by her. It's her body, she'll tell you if it's too uncomfortable," Puck replied, rubbing his palms nervously up and down his thighs.

"No, I actually meant you two, not in general," the guy asked again.

"Why?" Puck asked shaking his head. "What difference does that make? It's not like it's relevant," he stated, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm just curious," the guy explained. "Does it feel different to have sex with a girl when she's fat and pregnant compared with when she's hot and skinny?" he asked, leaning forward on his desk, waiting for Puck to answer.

"Well of course it's different," Puck replied. "It's bound to be different, you have to be a lot more careful, considerate," he explained, hoping he wasn't embarrassing Quinn. "But for your own safety, never, ever use the 'f' word. Otherwise you may never have sex again. Ever," he advised.

"Can we keep the questions to things that are relevant, please?" Ms McGann said to the whole room although she directed her stare to the one guy who'd asked the questions.

"How old is she?" another guy asked, nodding towards the stroller.

"Thirteen weeks tomorrow," Puck replied with a glance in Beth's direction.

"So you've recovered from the six week veto then?" the same guy asked slyly, nodding his head. He apparently already knew some information. Puck and Quinn just rolled their eyes and chose not to answer that question.

Several girls raised their hands. "Is it true that you can't get pregnant the first time you have sex?" a shy, blushing girl asked.

"That is absolutely false," Quinn answered straight away. "Totally false," she repeated and pointed towards the stroller. "There's the proof in there that you can," she added to make sure her point got across. This was met with a muttered "unlucky", Puck was sure it came from the first guy who had wanted to know about their personal life.

"Does it hurt?" one girl asked.

"Which part?" Quinn queried. "There's lots of times when you're pregnant that you feel discomfort or uncomfortable but the real pain is through labour. That's like nothing you've ever felt before," she told them all.

"Quinn and Noah are allowing you to see the actual delivery so we'll watch that then you can ask more questions. Thank you," Ms McGann nodded to Puck who turned out the lights then selected the video on the computer. As the class were sophomores it was the edited version. It was still enough to make them wince. Especially the guys when they saw how hard Quinn was gripping on to Puck's chest. Once the short film had reached the part where Beth was brought up from between Quinn's thighs below the blue gown and laid on her chest with the umbilical cord still attached, covered in blood and stuff, there were a number of different reactions, ranging from "gross" to "eeeeww" to breaths being sucked in to "awww".

"Before you ask, the nails gripped into the chest? Yeah, that hurt," Puck said, not altogether teasing. Beth must have felt that it was time for her to make her class debut and started whimpering in her stroller. Puck picked her up then went to turn the lights back on. As he turned back to the class with her in his arms there was another chorus of "awww", mostly from the girls. "At four o'clock this morning when she woke up crying and hungry, that's not exactly the sound I made," he told the class.

"Do you get up to feed her in the night?" someone asked Puck.

"Nope, I don't have the right equipment, that's purely Quinn's department," he answered, which brought appreciative sounds from the guys. "That doesn't mean I don't get up with her though," Puck added. "There's other stuff, like getting Quinn a drink and a snack, changing Beth's diaper and getting her back to sleep," he said, he didn't want anyone thinking that Quinn got shafted with all the night time duties and he just got to sleep through it. As he spoke, Puck rocked Beth and patted her back, he comforted her without thought, his movements entirely natural.

"Why did you choose to breastfeed instead of giving her formula?" a curly haired girl in the front row asked.

"I chose to breastfeed because it's better for her," Quinn explained. "Everything is completely natural, it's always ready, it's always at the right temperature and it's what we as females are designed for," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "Plus it's free. The downside is that you're the only food source," she added with the hint of a pout.

"How do you do it in the day when you're at school and she's not?" the same girl asked.

"I use a pump to express milk and it's stored in bottles in the fridge," Quinn explained, ignoring Puck's mumbled comment about the pump being a medieval torture device. "During the day, when either her Nana or Great Nana are taking care of her, they warm the bottles and feed her, so she's still getting the same food just with a different delivery system," Quinn said with a little smile.

"That took some work for Beth to get used to," Puck grinned. "Quinn still can't give her a bottle," he told the class. "If Quinn's feeding her, Beth just wants the real deal, but giving her a bottle means I get to feed her sometimes too, which is really cool. Till she spits up on you," Puck said smiling down at Beth. After a few more questions the first class was over. Puck and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "If we get any more stupid questions we should end this, what do you think?" he asked Quinn.

"I think that every class is going to have a joker in it who is going to try to ask something personal and ridiculous to try to embarrass us," Quinn replied. "We agreed to do this, we have to see it through," she said, nodding firmly.

The next class were seniors, one of them was the guy from the nurse's office. Puck glared at him as soon as he walked in the room. "We get one question about your boobs from this guy and I will hang him from the flagpole," Puck promised Quinn in a very quiet voice.

The questions for the most part from this older group were more relevant and easily answered. They concerned the financial and emotional aspects of bringing up a child while the parents were so young. They asked about their support system to which they admitted that it was only Puck's family involved and that Quinn's family hadn't made any real contact with them. Everything was general and nothing was being directed at them personally, until the class watched the unedited footage of the birth. Then the questions were centred on how Quinn managed to sustain herself through such pain and if Puck had been any use to her during that time.

"To stop the pain?" Quinn asked. "No, no use at all. For him to be there for me to scream at and to be able to inflict even a small amount of pain on was absolutely invaluable. I couldn't have done it without him," she finished quietly, looking at Puck.

The guy from the nurse's office piped up with a smart remark. "Well, without his contribution you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place," he said with a snigger. It was a statement that neither Quinn nor Puck could argue with though Puck wanted to purely because it was that guy.

Beth began to get fussy, squirming in Quinn's arms, turning her face towards Quinn's breasts and pushing with her hands. "If you'll excuse me, this little girl is hungry," Quinn announced then left to go feed Beth in the nurse's office. When she returned the class had just finished.

Puck grumbled at Quinn about missing out on the embarrassing questions bit. The stuff the guys wanted to know, like how long after the birth can you 'do it' again and if the girl's body felt different and his very favourite question, from the 'headache' guy, had he tasted her breast milk. "I'm telling you, any more questions like that and somebody's getting hurt," Puck muttered, shaking his head. He took Beth from Quinn to rock her.

Quinn grinned at him, glad that she'd missed out on that one, she probably wouldn't have been able to hold back the blushes. "Well you have tasted it," she murmured quietly to Puck. "You taste it all the time, I bet you didn't admit that though, did you?" she asked.

Puck grinned back and winked at her. "Damn fucking straight I didn't Fabray," he whispered. Ms McGann apologised to both of them for some of the stupid questions that people were asking but thanked them again for giving an insight into the difficulties that they had faced and were still facing.

Another class, another set of questions, these not so personal or irrelevant. Beth woke towards the end of the class. She was a bit fussy but not hungry. Puck held her against his shoulder patting and rubbing her back, soothing her. The class finished with most students thinking that Beth was a beautiful baby, although they were not envious of the job that Puck and Quinn had before them.

The three of them went to lunch and sat with their Glee friends. Mercedes and Kurt were thrilled that Beth had a shirt on that they'd picked for her. Throughout lunch Puck held Beth on his lap. He felt even more protective of her than usual, so many different people that he'd never met or acknowledged before approached him just to see his daughter. Some of the football team asked if she could be their mascot. "What do you think baby girl? Should we get you a cheerleader uniform like mommy so you can come and cheer daddy on?" Puck asked Beth. Beth used her new found skills of blowing bubbles and grabbing at Puck's finger that he held out for her. "Well, I think that's a yes," he nodded, making faces at Beth to make her laugh. We better ask mommy though," he whispered to Beth. Quinn just looked at him as though he was nuts. "That look possibly means it's a no. Mommy can be so mean sometimes," he pouted, Beth gurgled.

"Hm, that's right, blame me Puckerman, make me the bad guy," Quinn said in a teasing tone.

Puck leant over and kissed her cheek. "I love it when you play the bad guy," he whispered in her ear. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The next class had some of their friends in. Puck immediately felt more relaxed till some moron asked about the 'Finn-Quinn-Puck' triangle.

"That doesn't require an answer because it's nothing to do with any of you and it really isn't relevant," Finn replied on their behalf, earning nodded thanks from both Puck and Quinn.

The rest of the day continued in a similar vein, some classes asking mature and sensible questions, some being altogether stupid. At the end of the school day both Quinn and Puck felt drained. Ms McGann thanked them for their openness about their life and their daughter. She thought that the day had had more impact on the students than some random film showing cartoon drawings and copulating lions. She also wished them luck.

"I'm so glad I'm not working this afternoon," Puck told Quinn tiredly. "I think we should have dinner, watch a movie then have an early night," he said, pulling a face when he realised how ancient that made them sound, although to be fair, Puck's idea of an early night didn't actually have anything to do with sleep. Quinn didn't think it sounded like too bad a deal.

"Sounds like a plan to me Puckerman," she grinned. "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Quicketh sweetness with just a touch of Quick spice.**

The following Friday was McKinley Titans' first game of the season. Quinn, Beth, Hannah, Ruth and Sarah were out in force to watch Puck and the team play. Beth was dressed in a red romper that read 'My Daddy Kicks Ass'. As soon as Kurt saw it he had to ask if the poor child was always going to be dressed in 'My Daddy' clothes. "Well, she does have quite a few," Quinn replied with a grin, "and she looks so cute in them," she added. Kurt couldn't disagree, Beth did look cute, especially with the little red beanie on her head.

From her seat in the front row of the bleachers, Quinn felt a little nostalgic when she watched the Cheerios doing their stuff before the game started. She had to hold in the sigh, she felt really left out.

Puck ran over from the team to see them for a few minutes, keeping an eye out for the new coach. He took off his helmet and his Nana was dismayed to see the return of the mohawk. Quinn on the other hand was immensely pleased, it had always caught her eye and if she was honest, had always turned her on more than a little. Puck took Beth from Quinn's arms to give her a good luck cuddle.

"You're not going to start dancing again are you?" Hannah asked. "'Cos you really suck at it," she informed her brother, without a thought to his feelings.

"HANNAH!" Sarah cried, completely scandalised that she would say such a thing. Not that she didn't agree with Hannah's assessment, she did. Well, maybe not in quite those words, but the sentiment, definitely.

"Only if it looks like we're losing," Puck replied with a laugh. "I've got to go, Coach Beiste is looking over here," he told Quinn. Puck kissed Beth on her beanie covered head then put his hand on Quinn's neck to bring her in for a longer kiss. He heard his sister shouting "gross" and ended the kiss with a smile against Quinn's lips. He turned to walk away.

"Hey, Puckerman," Quinn shouted. "That's not a ball in your arms there, give me back my baby."

Puck turned back and passed Beth back to Quinn, with a smile. "Gotcha," he grinned then ran back to join his team.

"Family ok there, Puckerman?" Coach Beiste asked, her tone implying that she didn't want an answer. She looked round at the faces of her team. "Ok, you know what we've practiced…"

By the end of the game the Titans were victorious. Puck had scored five touchdowns from Finn's throws, embarrassing Hannah with his victory dance each time. Santana made a beeline for Puck when the team were celebrating in the middle of the field at the final whistle, Puck ran straight past her towards Quinn who had stepped up to the sidelines with Beth. He dragged them both into a hug and gave Quinn a long kiss.

"Hey Puck. Puck," Finn shouted to get his attention. "Puckerman." Puck turned to see what Finn wanted. "We're partying at Santana's, are you coming?" Finn asked.

"Nah. I'm partying at home with my ladies," Puck replied, turning back to smile at Quinn and Beth.

"You can go if you want to," Quinn offered. "I mean, I'll go home with your mom, it's fine if you want to go," she said quietly, hoping against hope that he really wouldn't go.

"It's way more fun to party with you," Puck replied, his arms going around her. "Besides, I'm working tomorrow," he reminded Quinn. "I can't be out drinking tonight. And you know what Santana's up to, she's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"You're sure? I don't want to stop you having fun," Quinn insisted.

"Oh I'll definitely be having fun. So will you. Lots and lots of fun," Puck promised, kissing her again. "I'm going to go get changed," he said as he saw his mom coming towards them. "Mom, will you take Beth home, please?" he asked. "If it's ok with you, me and Quinn can go out for something to eat," he said, looking at Quinn for her agreement. "We'll see you at home in a little while."

"Sure," Ruth agreed. "You haven't had a night out together, just you two, since before Beth was born. Quinn, don't worry, there's plenty of supplies in the fridge in case we need it. Enjoy yourselves, we'll see you later. Not too late though Noah, you have work in the morning," she reminded them, smiling at the pair and taking her granddaughter in her arms.

"Thanks Ruth. We won't be late," Quinn promised, giving her daughter a kiss.

Puck took Quinn's hand and they walked together towards the locker room. He was chatting with some of his team mates on the way. One of the guys, a new kid, Sam something or other, who thought he spoke quietly but actually didn't, made Quinn feel like she had ruined the celebrations when he asked why Puck wasn't going to the party at Santana's house, didn't he realise the chick had the hots for him?

Puck gave Sam a look that said "what decade are you from?" then answered him. "And the only girl I have the hots for is right here," Puck replied with a grin at Quinn as he raised their joined hands. "We're going out for something to eat, just the two of us and then we're going home to our baby girl," he explained to Sam. Sam looked embarrassed. He'd heard about someone on the team with a baby but didn't realise it was Puck. He'd only started at school at the beginning of the week so had missed out on the Sex Ed class and the introduction to Beth.

"Oh, sorry," he said to Puck and nodded at Quinn. Sam wasn't exactly sure what he was apologising for, it just seemed right that he should.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn introduced herself when it seemed that Puck wouldn't.

"Sam Evans," Sam replied.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Puck told Quinn quietly, kissing her softly before leaving her in the hallway outside the locker room.

"Well, Miss Can't Keep Her Legs Closed," Karofsky, the school bully, said as soon as Quinn was alone. "Waiting here for me? Nice," he added with a leer.

"Get lost Karofsky," Quinn said dismissively. "I'm waiting for Puck and you know it," she added and turned away from him, not wanting him to see that he unnerved her.

"Does he even know you're here?" Karofsky asked, holding back the hint of a laugh. "Isn't he with Santana right now?" he said quietly, his voice smarmy. "You know you don't care who it is as long as it's someone on the football team, I mean, first Finn, then Puck, who next?" he sneered.

"Well, I can guaran-fucking-tee it won't be you, Karofsky," Puck ground out, emerging from the locker room minus his shirt and pads, after being told by Mike Chang that Karofsky was harassing Quinn outside. "Are you ok?" he asked Quinn, noting the tears in her eyes as he put his arms round her.

"Everything alright here?" Coach Beiste enquired, looking between Puck and Karofsky.

"It's fine Coach," Puck replied. "It's all sorted now. Karofsky can apologise to Quinn another time," he said, his hard stare never leaving Karofsky's face. Karofsky stared back for a few seconds then went in to the locker room.

"Do you want to tell me what that was really about?" Coach asked, her tone made Puck think it was more a demand than a question.

"Karofsky said something to upset Quinn, implied I was with another girl and made her an offer she didn't want to hear," Puck explained.

"Are you ok?" Coach Beiste asked Quinn. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No, he was just obnoxious," Quinn replied quietly. "Will you be long?" she asked Puck looking up at him with huge, nervous eyes.

"No, I'll shower quick and be right with you," Puck promised. "Where do you want to go to eat? Milano's?" he asked, rubbing and soothing Quinn's shoulders.

"Mm, that'd be nice," Quinn answered with a shy smile. "See you soon," she said softly, giving Puck a quick kiss before he ran back into the locker room.

Coach Beiste stayed with Quinn, chatting about the game and the players until Puck returned, showered and dressed. Quinn appreciated that she hadn't been left on her own in the dimly lit hallway. "Ready Q?" Puck asked, his hand held out for her to take. Quinn nodded and joined hands with him.

"Thanks Coach, I really appreciated the chat," Quinn said and smiled at her.

"Any time," Coach Beiste replied. "It's a nice little family you've got going on there. I've seen the pictures in your locker Puckerman, she's a little cutie," she added with a smile, showing her softer side, one that she didn't show to the team during training or during a game.

"Yep she is Coach," Puck agreed. "Thanks. See you next week," he said and waved as he and Quinn walked away.

At Milano's, Puck and Quinn ate pasta together, enjoying the time alone, just the two of them. Quinn asked several times if he wanted to make an appearance at Santana's party before they went home. Puck was adamant that the only party he wanted to go to was one for two, in their bedroom. They paid the bill and left. Once they were back in the truck Quinn asked Puck to drive to Schoonover Park. "Why? Whatever would you want to go there for?" Puck asked with a grin on his face and a knowing gleam in his eye.

Quinn leaned over and kissed him, a long hot, smouldering kiss. "I don't just carry baby wipes in my purse you know," she whispered against his lips. "We could park for a while and," she shrugged, looking up at him through her lashes, biting her lip, "see what happens."

"Quinn Fabray," Puck cried in a fake shocked voice, not even trying to pretend he wasn't smiling. "Are you telling me that you want to get it on in my truck?" he asked, still pretending to be outraged.

"Do you think that might be something you'd be interested in?" Quinn asked, retreating to her side of the bench seat, leaning against the passenger window, her hands going to the buttons of her blouse.

"Fuck, yeah," Puck groaned, starting the engine. "Don't get too far ahead of me, I've still got to drive this thing," he said as he checked the traffic before pulling out onto the street.

They made it to the lake and found a place to park. Puck didn't waste any time in dragging Quinn onto his lap, their mouths joined, tongues twisting together. Puck's fingers fumbled with the rest of the buttons on Quinn's blouse, she helped him to unfasten it. His hands moulded the shape of her breasts, gentle with them, he didn't want to hurt her. Quinn's hand went to the waist band of his jeans, unfastening them and burrowing inside to find him hot and heavy, rigid and ready for her.

Puck trailed one hand down Quinn's stomach to glide over her knee then stroke back up her thigh under her skirt. Quinn parted her thighs to make his destination more accessible for him, her hand still stroking him, their mouths joined once more. Quinn blindly reached for her purse to grab one of the condoms she'd stashed there earlier. She broke their kiss to rip the packaging open with her teeth. Puck took it from her. "If you try putting this on for me, it'll be all over without needing it," he winced, knowing how close he was, how close she was, the unexpected situation taking both of them to the edge faster than ever before.

Puck made sure he was covered then helped Quinn to climb astride him. Their lips close together, their breaths mingled as she sank slowly on to him, her breath catching as she bit her lip. Puck's hands were gentle on her hips as he helped her to rise and fall. Puck groaned into her throat. "Fuck, Fabray," he whispered, feeling his release screaming closer and closer.

Quinn squeezed her muscles and pressed down hard against Puck, his hands went to her ass to press her even harder, tighter against him, buried as deep inside her as it was possible to be. Their mouths joined again as she continued to rock back and forth, the sensation for both of them building to fireworks. "Aghhh," Puck moaned, a split second after Quinn had stilled, her body jerking in tiny little pulses, her breath no more than a gasp. They stayed locked together for endless minutes.

Quinn raised her head, her hands still on his shoulders. "We should get going," she whispered, her breathing almost back under control.

"Yeah," Puck agreed, pulling her back for one more kiss. "This was an awesome party. Can I get an invite to the next one?" he asked against her lips.

"Oh yeah," Quinn replied as she checked her watch. "Next one's in about thirty minutes. Our room. Bring yourself," she teased. "I'll be waiting," she promised.

"Cool. Do I need to dress up for it?" Puck asked, playing along.

"Dress is most definitely optional," Quinn answered. "Let's get going Puckerman, the night's a-wasting," she said with a grin.

They got home in record time without breaking any speed limits. After making sure that Beth was satisfied and asleep, Quinn returned to their room to find Puck most definitely ready to continue their party. Quinn had a really good time too. Best. Party. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Apologies for any inconsistencies with actual law, I'm just giving it my own spin**.

The bottom fell out of their perfect world at the beginning of the following week. Puck had dropped Quinn off at home after school before going to work. Quinn found a letter waiting for her. She opened it and almost went into shock, it was from lawyers representing Russell and Judy Fabray. They were suing for custody of the infant known as Beth Puckerman.

"RUTH," Quinn shouted, frozen to the spot, her heart beating through her chest. "Ruth," she called again. Ruth came running into the family room, she'd recognised the distress in Quinn's voice and didn't know what to expect. She saw Quinn holding a letter in front of her, the paper was shaking, one hand at her mouth. Quinn looked as though she was about to be sick.

"What is it?" Ruth asked. Quinn held the paper out to her, not able to speak, tears filling her eyes.

"They can't do this," Quinn whispered. "How can they do this to me? They can't do this," she repeated.

Ruth read the letter twice, hardly able to believe that two people who supposedly loved their daughter could put her through this trauma. "Damn right they can't do this," Ruth said through gritted teeth. How dare these people? "Call Noah. He needs to know about this right now," she instructed Quinn.

Quinn did as Ruth asked. Puck's first response was crude. "Over my dead body," he added a second or two later. Puck spoke to Mr Epstein who told him to get home to his family, he assured Puck that he could make the time up another day. He also gave Puck his brother's phone number.

"Give him a call, he's a lawyer, he specialises in Family Law. He knows you work for me," Mr Epstein advised, his voice and manner calm. Mr Epstein told Puck not to worry, his brother, Abe, would sort it out.

Puck arrived at home very shortly afterwards. He found Quinn and his mom in the family room. Quinn was inconsolable. Ruth was trying her best but Quinn needed Puck to tell her everything would be ok. Puck gave his mom the number for Abe Epstein and asked her to call him and explain the situation.

Abe asked for Quinn and Puck to come in to his office to see him the following day. He couldn't give any firm assurances until he saw the paperwork and could see what he was dealing with. He knew from his brother and Puck's Nana - they constantly talked about the 'little darling' - that Beth was a happy, well looked after baby. He knew that the young parents had a lot of support and that they were doing really, very well.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, the atmosphere in the Puckerman home was incredibly tense. Quinn couldn't switch her mind off. She knew how ruthless her father was in his pursuit of something that he wanted. She knew her mother was just a puppet who would follow any instructions that Russell Fabray issued without question. She wouldn't dare to question.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Quinn asked for what must have been the thousandth time, her voice barely a whisper. "They threw me out when they found out I was having her, why are they trying to get her now?" she looked to Puck for an answer even though she knew he didn't have one.

Ruth did her best to allay their fears but until they knew anything for sure, it was all just lip service. Abe Epstein had advised against Quinn contacting her parents directly to find out what they were playing at. Sarah arrived to give her support as soon as she heard what had happened.

That night Quinn lay in bed trying to sleep. It was no use. She could hear from Puck's breathing that he wasn't asleep either. Neither of them knew what to say. Quinn turned in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "We'll be ok, won't we?" she whispered, desperately needing to hear the words.

Puck rubbed his hand up and down Quinn's back in comfort, "Of course we will," Puck whispered his reply. "There's no way they're going to win this. They haven't got a chance," he told her, with a lot more confidence than he actually felt. Even as he said the words Puck was trying desperately to make himself believe them. Eventually they slept.

Ruth called school the next morning to let the Principal know that neither Puck nor Quinn would be in until later. She explained that they had an urgent appointment and would be at school as soon as possible. Ruth and Sarah went with them to see Abe Epstein. Abe asked Ruth and Sarah to wait outside with Beth as he needed to speak to Puck and Quinn first.

Abe studied the paperwork and he found that Quinn's parents were citing that Puck and Quinn were unfit parents. He followed procedure and made contact with the Fabray's lawyers and set up a mediation meeting. "The outcome of this meeting," Abe began to explain, "may be that your parents are given access to see Beth," he finished, watching Quinn's face intently.

"We've never stopped them from seeing Beth," Puck explained. "Apart from Mrs Fabray calling to see her when she was a week old then sending her a stroller, they've never even attempted to see her," he added, feeling so incredibly helpless.

"My dad threw me out when he found out I was pregnant," Quinn stated hoarsely, without emotion. "I called the house the day after she was born, my dad hung up on me," she said, then her voice cracked. Puck hauled her a little closer, his chin on her head, her face buried in his chest.

"So how have you managed financially all this time?" Abe asked. "Have they continued to support you? What about your medical expenses?" he inquired, making notes.

"We've managed," Puck replied, his hand jiggling Quinn's shoulder a little. In truth, the Puckermans had been the ones to support Quinn both emotionally and financially throughout her pregnancy and since.

"Obviously I know you work and who you work for," Abe said, rolling his eyes just a little. "I know my brother thinks very highly of you, of your whole family," he added. "I will do my absolute best for you guys," he assured them, "and try not to worry. I'll be in touch as soon as I hear from the other party," he said as he stood, wrapping up the meeting. He already knew that Saul Epstein was more than happy to give a glowing reference for Puck. The fact that they were both in school and doing well was also a plus.

Puck and Quinn left the office feeling a little more reassured that their baby wasn't about to be snatched away from them. Abe had assured them that the Fabrays were just grasping at straws, the evidence all pointed to Beth having loving, doting parents who had a great support system around them. Despite all the assurances Quinn knew that the sleepless nights wouldn't stop until the matter was resolved.

Before the weekend, the letter arrived stating the time, date and place of the mediation meeting. The letter also requested the presence of Beth Puckerman. Quinn contacted Abe and asked if they really had to take her. "Yes," Abe replied simply to Quinn's query. "I have a copy of the letter too," he told her. "It's not a choice, it's an instruction," he advised. "I would also advise that either Sarah or Mrs Puckerman attend with you, they can watch Beth before any introduction to your parents takes place," he suggested. "It's better if she has someone familiar with her," he informed Quinn. Abe also gave his promise that he would be with the young couple as their legal counsel. Puck, naturally, was worried about the costs involved, Abe reassured him that it wasn't anything they needed to worry about. Abe was doing this as a favour. Sarah had given his brother a new lease of life, Saul had found reason to live again. Abe wanted to help as a thank you.

The night before the meeting with her parents, Quinn could not sleep. She didn't particularly want to see her father at all. The last time she had seen him, he had given her thirty minutes to grab what she could of her life and get out of her own home. He had slammed the door behind her without even looking her way. Quinn knew she'd got off lightly because Finn was with her. If she'd been on her own, things would probably have worked out quite differently. Puck gave Quinn what comfort he could. Their loving that night was soft and gentle, wrapped tightly together, although they forgot one very important thing.

Russell Fabray sat beside his lawyer at one side of the large table in a drab and impersonal office. He didn't make any effort to make eye contact with either Quinn or Puck seated opposite him. The sneer on his face did not make for an easy meeting. Judy looked as though she desperately wanted to speak, she opened and closed her mouth a number of times without saying a word. Quinn was the first to break the silence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered, looking at her father. Russell did not reply, he turned his gaze further away making sure that he could not see his 'disappointment of a daughter'. He leant towards his lawyer and whispered something to him.

"Mr Fabray would like to see the child," the lawyer said as his eyes flicked around the people gathered in the room, he was clearly uncomfortable.

Abe spoke in a whisper to both Quinn and Puck and received their nods of agreement. "Mr Puckerman and Ms Fabray have no objection to Mr and Mrs Fabray meeting their daughter in their presence," he replied to the request. This made Russell look towards Puck, his eyes full of venom, then he turned his gaze on Quinn. He could no longer contain himself.

"You slut," he hissed at Quinn, leaning forwards across the table. "You dirty little slut," he repeated. Russell's face was puce, he could barely string words together, the anger was radiating from him. "And you," his finger pointed at Puck. "You took advantage of my daughter, my baby girl, how _dare_ you?" he demanded.

"There was no 'taking advantage of' dad," Quinn admitted quietly. "It was and still is entirely mutual," she informed her father in an even, controlled voice. There was no way would she allow her father to blame Puck for something that she had wanted and had been an active participant in. This made Russell Fabray show something more of his true colours.

"Still is?" Russell yelled incredulously as though he could hardly believe his ears. "Still fucking is?" he demanded. Russell stood up abruptly, sending his chair flying backwards, he leant across the table in an attempt to hit out at Quinn. "You fucking little whore," he screeched. "Get out of my sight."

Puck leant across in front of Quinn to protect her the instant that Russell lunged forwards. "Hey," he shouted at Russell, looking at him in disgust. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand as they both stood. Mr Epstein stood at the same time.

"I believe that this meeting is over," Abe announced. He looked towards the Fabray's lawyer. "I trust that we won't be hearing any more about this matter?" he queried, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. Abe glanced at Russell. "Mr Fabray, I can assure you that I will support Mr Puckerman and Ms Fabray to the ends of the earth to prevent you from gaining any access to their child. You sir, do not deserve a second chance," he informed the seething man. Abe closed the file on the paperwork that he carried with him, he directed Quinn and Puck to precede him through the door.

Once in the small foyer Quinn turned in Puck's arms and sobbed. Abe went to collect Sarah and Beth. "Has he ever hit you?" Puck asked quietly as soon as they were alone.

Quinn nodded. "Sometimes," she shrugged. "He hits my mom more," Quinn admitted.

"You don't ever have to worry about that again," Puck reassured her, his hands moving over her back, giving her comfort. "I won't ever let him near you or Beth. You're safe now," Puck promised as Sarah appeared with Beth. He took Beth in one arm and held her close between him and Quinn. He brushed a kiss on both of their heads knowing that their child would never have the frightening sort of upbringing that Quinn had known. He would die before hurt either of them. He would kill before allowing anyone else to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied to either the show or the song, Never Ever by All Saints.**

**A/N: A little fluff to lighten the last chapter.**

Ruth was already waiting for them when they got home, Sarah had called to update her and she'd managed to leave work early. Quinn went straight upstairs without speaking. Puck carried Beth in with Sarah following behind. "Well?" Ruth asked, her face etched with worry. "What happened then?" she demanded impatiently. Ruth looked between Puck and Sarah for one of them to answer. "Your message was garbled and I just couldn't concentrate at work anyway, so I came home," she informed her mother.

"Her dick of a father went for her," Puck told his mom, shaking his head in disgust. "He just lost it and went for her. Mr Epstein told him he'd never allow either of them anywhere near Beth," he said, both to reassure his mom and to remind himself. "We have to do something. I can't let them get anywhere near Quinn again either. She was terrified. It's not the first time it's happened. She told me he's hit her before," Puck informed them both quietly as he looked away, the thoughts going through his mind must have been plain to see on his face. Puck got himself together. "Come on baby girl, let's go see if mommy is doing ok," he whispered to Beth, hugging her to his chest.

Quinn was laid on their bed, she'd just about got the tears under control. She turned to look at Puck when he came through the door. "Welcome to my perfect life, huh?" she asked, her voice thick with the tears still there to shed. Her chin wobbled as she tried to smile at both of them.

"You don't ever have to see them again, don't worry," Puck reassured her, sitting beside her. He laid Beth between them then shuffled down so that he was laid with her too.

"I'm still only sixteen," Quinn reminded Puck. "What if they go through legal channels to get me back home? Just to get back at me," she asked. Quinn was worrying about every possibility, she couldn't help it, she knew that her father wouldn't have given up yet. Not this soon.

"Do you think they will?" Puck asked. "I mean, they threw you out when you were three months pregnant and they haven't wanted you back since. And apart from three weeks living at Finn's house and two weeks at Mercedes' house, you've been here ever since," he reminded her. "Do you think it's worth talking to Mr Epstein? See what he recommends? Maybe make my mom your legal guardian or apply for emancipation or whatever," Puck suggested as he looked intently at Quinn, trying to gauge her reaction to his ideas.

"Yes, we'll talk to him," Quinn agreed. "Not right now though, I can't think. My head is still spinning," she admitted. Quinn looked down at Beth and rubbed her tummy. Beth smiled up at Quinn, her special 'this is just for mommy' smile that lit up her entire face. "I can't imagine anyone ever feeling that way about their child. I mean, hitting her, throwing her out, ignoring her then trying to destroy her life? Why? Why would they do that?" she asked. "And they call themselves Christians," she added quietly. Quinn shook her head and sighed. "I would never hurt you baby girl or allow anyone else to either," she said softly against Beth's hair.

"You got that right," Puck agreed, his voice showing the depth of his feelings. "Saul called," he told Quinn. "He said I should take the week off and be with you and Beth. Even he's worried about you, you know?" he murmured quietly with a sad smile. Puck knew that Quinn didn't realise how many people loved her and would do anything for her, do anything to help her. Except the two people who should have counted. "Anyway," he sighed, "we have school tomorrow and Rachel sent me a text. She asked if you'd give her a call, she has a song idea for you both to do or something I think. I get confused with Rachel's texts 'cos they go on and on and on," he exaggerated, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I'll call her later, she'll still be at school just now," Quinn replied, wondering what Rachel could possibly want to sing with her.

Beth huffed a breath and snuffled, she'd fallen asleep between her parents. Puck looked at Quinn, one eyebrow raised. "If I put her in her own bed and come back in here to hug you better," he said slyly then winked at her, "is that taking advantage of an unscheduled afternoon off school?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"It could just be taking advantage of me," Quinn countered. "But I rather like the way you take advantage of me so hurry up and put your daughter to bed Puckerman." For the first time that day, Quinn felt like her smile was genuine.

Puck did hurry and was soon back with Quinn, concentrating on removing her clothes. He kissed skin as he revealed it, finding all of her sensitive spots. As Quinn helped Puck out of his clothes too he suddenly sat up. "Shit. Fuck," he hissed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, worried. Nothing much ever stopped Puck in the act.

"You know what we forgot last night?" Puck asked as he looked at her, nodding his head, a worried expression on his face. "Condom," he announced.

"Where did that come from?" Quinn asked him. "How did you even remember that?"

"It was something you said just then," Puck answered. "The last time you said that was when you were putting one on me a couple of days ago. And that was the last time we needed one, till last night. And we forgot. I forgot. Fuck," he sighed as he threw himself backwards on the bed, his hands over his face. "If anything happens my mother is going to kill me, you know that don't you?" he pouted, his voice was muffled by the palms of his hands, his fingers still covering his eyes.

"We'll be fine," Quinn assured Puck with the hint of a smile in her voice. "People used to think that breastfeeding was a great form of contraception anyway. What are the chances, eh? We'll be fine," she repeated with more conviction than she actually felt.

"We'd better be," Puck grumbled. "Sort of knocked a dent in the mood though, don't you think?" he asked as he looked up at her with one eye still shut.

Quinn leant over him. "Nuhuh," she murmured and shook her head reaching towards Puck's drawer and his stash of condoms. "I'm still in the mood. Do you want me to get you up to speed?" she asked then giggled at Puck's response.

They had a good afternoon, managing to dispel the worry of the morning and their fears for the future. When Beth woke up they got dressed and went downstairs for dinner with the family, including Sarah and both Mr Epsteins. Abe was able to make suggestions to put both Quinn's and Puck's minds at rest.

After dinner, Quinn remembered to call Rachel. Rachel asked if she could come over to practice her song choice, Quinn agreed. Puck agreed to leave them be and arranged to go to Finn's house to spend some 'guy time' with a few of their glee friends. "I've asked Tina and Mercedes to come too to do background vocals, is that ok?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Sure it is. When are they coming over?" Quinn asked.

"They should be here soon," Rachel replied, checking her watch and cuddling Beth. "How did everything go today?" she asked quietly. "I know you haven't said much about it but it must be worrying you. That's why this song is so good for both of us," she said with a sad sort of smile.

"It was horrible," Quinn admitted, "but at least other people got to see what my dad really is, how he treats people. And for now at least it's all over," she added with a huge sigh of relief. "They won't be getting to see Beth or even be near her. Or me," she told Rachel with a sad look on her face. She'd never shared her burden with anyone before and now suddenly lots of people knew how abusive her father was. "Let me see the lyrics again," she demanded, her hand held out for the pages. Rachel showed her. Quinn nodded and agreed that the song was ambiguous enough to fit both of their situations. Tina and Mercedes arrived and practice began. Beth and Hannah were a willing audience.

Next day at school Rachel met Quinn at her locker. "Ready for Glee?" she asked brightly.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I'm really looking forward to singing this with you Rachel. Thank you for suggesting it," she said softly, sincerely.

Once the team were assembled in the choir room Mr Schue stood before the class. "Rachel and Quinn already have a song prepared for today. Go ahead ladies," he said, his arm outstretched inviting them to take the floor. Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes stood and got in position in front of the piano, Rachel and Quinn at the front, Tina and Mercedes slightly behind them.

"As you know neither Quinn nor I have good relationships with our moms," Rachel informed the class, totally unnecessarily. "This is a little of what we feel we wish we could say to them," she said with a nod. The band began the slow opening of the song.

(Quinn)  
"A few questions that I need to know  
How you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
And how long it's been going on

Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
But I'll know never to make the same mistake again

You can tell me to my face or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
All the answers to my questionsI have to find"

(Rachel)  
"My head's spinning  
Boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate

I'll take a shower, I will scour  
I will rub  
To find peace of mind  
The happy mind I once owned, yeah"

(Quinn)  
"Flexing vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find

I'm not crazy  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard that this feeling  
Won't last that long"

(All)  
"Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad

Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, it just don't feel right"

(Rachel)  
"I'll keep searching  
Deep within my soul  
For all the answers  
Don't wanna hurt no more

I need peace, got to feel at ease  
Need to be  
Free from pain - going insane  
My heart aches, yeah"

(Quinn)  
"Sometimes vocabulary runs through my head  
The alphabet runs right from A to Zed  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find

I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong  
Now I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard that this feeling won't last that long"

(All)  
"Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When ya gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad

Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, it just don't feel right

Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When ya gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad

Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, it just don't feel right"

(Quinn and Rachel)  
"You can tell me to my face,  
You can tell me on the phone,  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe  
'Cause I really need to know

You can write it in a letter, babe  
You can write it in a letter, babe"

As they finished the song Quinn and Rachel gave each other a hug, both knowing how they felt at voicing some of their feelings. The class clapped, feeling sympathy for their team mates. Puck and Finn stood, clapping, and walked over to the girls. Puck hugged Quinn, Finn hugged Rachel. "Tears? Again? Wow Fabray, that's something new," Puck teased then held her head against his shoulder, his lips in her hair, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Life, love and Quicketh fluff.**

For the next few weeks New Directions worked hard to perfect the dance routine based on the banquet scene in the movie A Knight's Tale. The song they were singing for the group number for Sectionals was Golden Years, a David Bowie classic, it was the song used in that scene in the movie. That covered the required element for this competition. Santana and Rachel were singing Shakespear's Sister's Stay for their duet and Mr Schuester had asked Puck to sing Don't Want To Miss A Thing for their solo.

Puck and Quinn had been able to relax a little, there hadn't been any further contact from either Mr and Mrs Fabray or their lawyers and although Quinn was hopeful that meant it her father had given up his quest to cause her distress, she wasn't totally convinced. Russell Fabray hadn't got where he was in life by giving up so easily. Quinn was still waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Beth was behaving like the perfect baby. She had started sleeping through the night, a simultaneously joyous thing for the tired parents, but also a sad thing for Quinn, if she was being entirely honest. Quinn had loved those night time feedings, singing softly to Beth in her night lit bedroom. Dr Chin reminded Quinn that her hormone level would now alter due to Beth feeding less and her chances of becoming pregnant while still breastfeeding had increased. Quinn made a mental note to be much, much, much more careful than they had a few weeks ago. Puck's relief at "dodging a bullet" was equal only to Quinn's.

One of the best things that Beth had learnt how to do was roll over. Well, she couldn't exactly roll, what she did, when she was laid on the floor on her tummy, was push up on her hands then topple over. She was a brilliant toppler. She giggled wildly every time she did it, although when no one jumped up and righted her so that she could do it again, she soon made sure they all knew her displeasure. Puck could not resist Beth's sad face, her little mouth turned down a split second before she cried, her huge hazel eyes, so like her daddy's, filling with tears. Beth knew that daddy was the biggest push over. As soon as she heard his voice she squealed and kicked, her laugh excited but if he didn't pick her up quick enough, oh dear, puppy dog eyes and the sad face. And they worked. Every single time. Quinn laughed at Puck telling him it was payback for all the times he'd used the same trick to get out of trouble with his mother. Ruth totally agreed and then fell for the exact same thing with her granddaughter.

Beth's other new trick was kicking her legs like a frog while pushing herself up. If she was on a smooth surface, like her play mat she could almost swim along. If she wasn't and didn't get anywhere, she'd look at the nearest person with her sad eyes. The other thing Beth loved was bouncing in her bouncy chair. She could get her chair really rocking. Puck's very favourite new thing that she did was sing. Well, she gurgled while wobbling her hand or her foot round her mouth really, but it sounded like singing. Nearly. A bit. Well, it sounded cute anyway.

On Sunday morning Puck woke up to the sound of Beth 'singing' through the baby monitor. Quinn was still asleep. He lay and listened to Beth babbling and gurgling away to the colourful mobile that hung above her crib. She seemed content to stay there for a while and Puck was no slouch in taking advantage of a pleasant Sunday morning. He and Quinn were both laid on their sides facing each other. Puck's hand reached across the bed slowly, very slowly and just as it was within an inch of its destination Quinn spoke. "Don't even think about it Puckerman. If you touch these they'll spring a leak," she said, her voice husky with sleep. She never even opened her eyes.

"Seriously? Sixth sense or what?" Puck grumbled, letting his hand drop. "How did you even know? You were asleep," he pouted, his eyes still on Quinn's boobs.

Quinn smiled, with her eyes still closed. "I can hear what you're thinking every time it involves something to do with my body. It's a woman thing," she explained, her smile widening.

"But babe, they're smoking'," Puck pleaded, moving closer to her. "I love your boobs. And really, I think I deserve it 'cos when all's said and done, it's my fault you've got 'em. I mean, if I hadn't got you pregnant you wouldn't have had Beth and then fed her yourself so they'd just be boobs, but they're not, they're 'booooobs'," he stretched the word out, holding his hands cupped and out from his chest to emphasise just how different that made them from boobs.

"Well, they're my boobs and you're not getting to play with them," Quinn replied, trying to hide her smile. "Go and bring my daughter to me before they explode," she demanded trying to make herself sound prim and proper. She failed miserably though because of the smile on her face. Quinn still hadn't moved or even opened her eyes.

Puck got out of bed grumbling about life not being fair and why should babies get all the fun and what about daddies, daddies like boobs too. He grumbled all the way into Beth's bedroom and then his daughter saw him for the first time in hours. Beth loved her daddy, nearly as much as daddy loved Beth. She squealed happily, kicking her legs and waving her arms about frantically. Puck picked her up, singing 'Beth' to her, as he did all the time. "Wow baby girl," Puck cried. "That's one soaking wet diaper you have there. Let daddy change this then we'll go see mommy," he said, kissing her head before he laid her on the changing table. Quinn, still laid in the same position and with her eyes closed, smiled at the one sided conversation. Puck complained to Beth about her unilateral access to mommy's boobs and how unfair that was to daddy, all the time talking in a happy smiley voice.

Puck appeared in the doorway with Beth balanced on his arm, she had her head on daddy's shoulder and looked so sweet. When she saw mommy though she almost threw herself at Quinn. "Guess you're hungry, huh?" Puck laughed placing her on the bed near Quinn. Quinn opened one eye and smiled at Beth who giggled back at her. Quinn turned to lay on her back, bringing Beth with her. Beth knew what she wanted and her hand delved down Quinn's tank top to reach breakfast. As Beth got what she wanted, Puck walked to their bathroom shaking his head. Quinn heard him mutter to himself. "That's so not fair, bet I still don't get any boob action even when she's finished," he grumbled.

"You got that right Puckerman," Quinn called, loud enough for him to hear in the bathroom. "We're going shopping today, remember? For my birthday?" she added. Puck hated shopping.

"Yay, let's spend Sunday at the mall," Puck mock cheered from the bathroom. "I can think of better things to do with a Sunday," he muttered coming back into the bedroom. "Like sticking pins in my eyes, washing out a wound with vinegar," he continued quietly.

"If any of your suggestions involve my boobs then you're out of luck," Quinn replied as she changed Beth to the other side.

"Sometimes Fabray, you're no fun at all," Puck said as he sat on the bed, although the smile on his face took the sting out of his words. "What are we going shopping for anyway?" he asked.

"Clothes," Quinn announced with a grin. "Lots and lots of lovely clothes," she crowed, the grin on her face turning quite evil, knowing how much Puck detested shopping for clothes. Especially with her.

Puck flopped back groaning. "Clothes shopping? No. I hate clothes shopping," he pouted, covering his face with his hands. "Can I make a suggestion?" he asked. "You know the first store that we go into and you try something on that you 'kinda like'," he said, using air quotes to emphasise those words. "Will you just buy it there and then so that we don't have to go into every other store in the damn mall for you just to go back to the first one and buy whatever you tried on in the first place?" he demanded.

"I don't always do that," Quinn said huffily while patting and rubbing Beth's back. Beth pushed herself away from Quinn's shoulder and gave a great big smiling burp. "Good girl," Quinn grinned back at her.

"Yes you do," Puck replied swiftly. "I think it's a chick thing. You do the same with clothes for Beth. Clothes for me end up being the first thing you pick up," he complained. Puck held his hands up as if examining a garment. "This'll do, it's only for Puck," he said, mimicking Quinn's voice.

"Awww, you poor baby," Quinn mocked. The sarcastically mocking tone wasn't lost on Puck. "You're so hard done by. It's such a shame," she cried with fake sympathy. Quinn laid Beth on the bed on her tummy and then crawled over to Puck. She lay over his chest, smiling down into his scowling face. "Do you want me to kiss you better?" she asked, the mocking tone still there. Puck tried to maintain the scowl but was finding it hard, especially when his hand made contact with her scantily clad ass.

"You don't play fair Fabray," he grumbled then raised his head to kiss her. Beth tried swimming towards them but didn't get anywhere. Little Miss Puckerman lost a little bit of her good humour, she wanted to be in the mix with mommy and daddy. Her little mouth turned down. Puck spotted her face just before the cry. "Oh hey baby girl, don't be sad," he cried, sitting up and reaching for her. Quinn fell backwards, pushed off in favour of Beth. "We weren't ignoring you," he added, murmuring to Beth. "Come give daddy a big hug," he said, cuddling Beth into his arms.

"You are such a sucker for those eyes," Quinn scoffed. "You know when she's sixteen and wanting to go out, date boys…" she trailed off, seeing the look of horror on Puck's face.

"Not a chance," Puck growled. "Nobody's getting anywhere near my baby girl," he vowed, holding Beth protectively to his chest. "You won't want a nasty boyfriend will you? They're all bad," Puck informed Beth, shaking his head. Quinn was in absolute hysterics. Puck looked at her disgusted, "I have absolutely no idea what's wrong with mommy," he announced, giving Quinn a disgusted look, "but I think we should go get your bath and get ready to go out. What do you say baby girl, hmm? Is that a good idea?" he asked as he stood up, giving Quinn another disgusted look. Quinn still hadn't managed to stop laughing.

"Oh my God," she managed to say, between taking great big gulping breaths. "Did you hear yourself?" she demanded. "What exactly are you to me? What is our relationship?"

"Errm, I'm your boyfriend," he answered, sounding just a touch questioning as he tried to remember exactly what he'd said and wondered why Quinn found it so funny.

"And do you fit the, what was it you said? A 'nasty boyfriend' and 'they're all bad' description?" Quinn asked, still laughing, burying her face in her pillow. "You are such a daddy," she snorted, looking over her shoulder at Puck who was stood frowning down at her.

Puck looked at Quinn again and huffed. He turned to Beth. "Mommy's being silly now," he told Beth. "Let's go get a bath, maybe she'll have calmed down when we come back," he said, then looked back at Quinn.

Beth kicked happily in the tub, splashing Puck in his face as he washed her. Once she was out and wrapped in her towel he carried her back to their room. Quinn had calmed down and had Beth's clothes ready. She'd picked her own out too. "Do you want me to finish seeing to Beth while you shower?" Quinn offered.

"No, it's fine, you go shower," Puck replied. "I'll finish getting this little angel," he kissed Beth's shiny cheek, "dressed. I'll shower after," he said, dropping a light kiss on Quinn's lips as she passed him, her face turned up to him. As soon as she was showered Quinn returned to their bedroom to get dressed, Puck went to shower, Beth lay on their bed happily kicking her feet and gurgling to her hand. Puck managed to have a few moments of uninterrupted 'Quinn time' before she got dressed. He was in a much better mood afterwards. Admittedly he still wasn't looking forward to shopping though. They arrived at the mall before lunch and spent the first hour shopping for Beth. Puck picked out some really cute things that Quinn totally approved of.

They went to lunch and met Sam and Mercedes in the food court. They all sat together and Puck managed to get Sam's hesitant agreement about the logic of 'girl shopping'. Mercedes laughed along with him when she heard his take on Quinn's style of shopping for herself. "I'm sorry for laughing Quinn, but that is so true," Mercedes agreed. "You always go back for the first thing you try on."

Puck held his hands out in a 'what did I tell you' gesture, a smug look on his face. "See Fabray, I am always right," he crowed, finishing off a piece of her pizza while she discreetly fed Beth.

"Whatever Puckerman," Quinn responded, then, in a really grown up manner, she pulled her tongue out at him.

"That's a fine thing to be teaching our daughter, so mature," Puck laughed. They ended the trip after choosing several new outfits for each of them, leaving Sam and Mercedes trying to decide which movie they would go see.

"Do you like my style of shopping now?" Quinn asked as she modelled some of her purchases. Beth was already settled into bed for the night and Puck and Quinn had retired to their room telling Ruth that they still had a little bit of homework to finish ready for Monday morning.

"I can see the benefit," Puck replied huskily, his hand reaching into the front of his pants, showing Quinn how ready he was to see the next item. Puck was loving the private fashion show, he loved that Quinn had taken advantage of his trip to the music store with Sam to look at guitars. Quinn's very favourite lingerie store just happened to be nearby. They also happened to have a sale on. Quinn had bought a number of beautiful, delicate, sexy, raunchy items. Puck gave his verdict on every one of them. They remembered to be careful. Both times. Sometimes clothes shopping on a Sunday can be so rewarding.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Sometimes life's a bitch, and sometimes your friends are too.**

Competition day arrived and Quinn was almost hyperventilating. New Directions were sat in the dressing room waiting for their turn on stage and all she could think about was what had happened the last time they'd performed at a competition. "Chill, Q," Puck advised quietly, "you'll have a heart attack if you're not careful," he murmured into her hair, his arm around her shoulder.

"Last time we competed, I went into labour," Quinn panted, short of breath. "I'm freaking out," she stammered.

"Well, you're not pregnant now so that can't happen," Puck said logically, wondering how this could possibly be bothering her. "Beth's in the audience with my mom, Hannah and Nana. You'll be fine," he encouraged. Quinn nodded, her eyes closed, tapping her toes on the floor and her fingers on the arm of the chair, anything to try to distract herself.

New Directions were finally called to the stage. Puck was up first with the solo. Mr Schuester had decided to go all arty on this piece. He had Quinn laid on her side as though asleep, on top of the stepped platform facing the audience, with Puck laid behind her. Puck was to sit up, lean back on one arm and sing to her.

Behind the curtain Quinn laid down, her head resting on one arm, the other laid across her stomach. Puck laid behind her, his arm resting over hers, his cheek on her cheek. The curtain opened and they stayed exactly as they were, still, unmoving. They both had their eyes shut as the music started then just a few seconds before his cue, Puck rose up, leaning back on one arm, his eyes on Quinn's face. He trailed his fingers gently down her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. Then he started singing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing…."

Quinn, on cue, turned over to lay on her back, her arm over her head just before Puck sang the last few lines.

"Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

Puck lay back down beside Quinn, his head resting on her chest, his arm across her. The curtain fell. The audience stomped and cheered. The whole staging had the desired effect. Puck helped Quinn up and they ran off stage. Rachel and Santana took their places opposite each other, circling Mike Chang as though ready to fight for him.

(Rachel)  
"If this world is wearing thin  
And you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you  
Just wrap me up in chains

But if you try to go alone  
Don't think I'll understand  
Stay with me  
Stay with me

In the silence of your room  
In the darkness of your dreams  
You must only think of me  
There can be no in between

When your pride is on the floor  
I'll make you beg for more  
Stay with me  
Stay with me"

(Santana)  
"You'd better hope and pray that you make it safe  
Back to your own world  
You'd better hope and pray that you'll wake one day  
In your own world

'Cause when you sleep at night they don't hear your cries  
In your own world  
Only time will tell if you can break the spell  
Back in your own world"

(both - each pulling one of Mike's hands towards them, like a tug of war)  
"Stay with me  
Stay with me  
Stay, stay with me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
Stay with me"

The audience went nuts again as the curtain fell. The whole group got into position for their big number, Golden Years. Starting with the faux medieval dance and morphing into a modern one. Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie all took leads, everyone else backing. It was a huge success. The audience were on their feet cheering, whistling and clapping. The other teams didn't stand a chance. New Directions were on their way to Regionals for the second year running.

* * *

Rachel had arranged a party at her house to celebrate their Sectionals win. Ruth was more than happy for Puck and Quinn to go, she would watch Beth for them. Rachel had invited everyone to stay over for the night. That was the only thing that bothered Quinn a bit. They had never left Beth for the whole night before and it made her nervous to even think about it. Puck reassured her that if she got too worried about it they would call for a cab and go home, whatever the time. That made Quinn feel a bit better.

In Rachel's basement, the party was hitting new highs. Or lows, depending on your view point. Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet had somehow found a way to unlock - or someone with certain skills had unlocked it, no one was quite sure. Several people were now a little worse for wear, Puck included. Quinn, feeling more and more left out because she couldn't drink, wasn't having quite the good time that everyone else was having. Somewhere around midnight a very drunken game of spin the bottle was in progress. Santana kept switching places so that every other turn was hers. Every time she spun, her gaze landed on Puck, until the bottle stopped on someone else and she had to kiss him or her. But she kept trying. Quinn was the only one who seemed to notice what was happening. She glared at Santana, watching her looking at Puck. Eventually Santana's spin landed on Puck. She almost jumped on him and locked her lips with him. Unfortunately for Puck, he acted instinctively and got into it a bit too much for Quinn's liking. With no intention of causing a scene, Quinn picked up her jacket and purse and climbed the stairs unseen by anyone. Outside the front door, Quinn rang for a cab almost dropping her phone. She was in floods of tears by the time it arrived. She got in and gave the address.

Ruth was still up watching an old horror movie when Quinn arrived. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's Noah? Is he ok?" Ruth asked, concerned to see Quinn in such a state. Quinn couldn't answer her, she was crying way too much. Eventually Ruth managed to get bits of information from her like how much of a bitch Santana was being, how she'd manipulated the game and that Puck seemed to have been really enjoying kissing her. Quinn's phone rang in her purse. She knew it was Puck calling her because the tune that played was Nothing Compares To You. She'd downloaded that after he'd sung it to her when they'd decided to make a real go of things. Quinn ignored her phone. It rang again. She ignored it. Ruth's phone rang, she answered it. "Yes Noah, she's here. No, she's really upset," Ruth replied then listened for a moment. "One second, I'll ask," Ruth turned to Quinn. "Noah wants me to go pick him up, you'll be ok for a few minutes won't you?" she asked.

Quinn took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded. "Sure, I'll be fine," she told Ruth, still sniffing. "But tell him not to come home on my account. He can stay with Santana if he wants," she insisted and then burst into a fresh bout of tears. Puck had heard what Quinn had said.

"Jeez, it was just a freakin' game," he sighed. "Mom, can you just come get me? We'll sort it out when I get home," Puck said, his voice a little slurred.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Ruth promised ending the call. "You know he really loves you, don't you?" she asked Quinn, holding her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "You don't have to worry about Santana or compete with her. She could never come anywhere close to you, not in Noah's eyes. Trust me, I know my son," Ruth murmured then hugged Quinn, roughly rubbing her shoulders. "Go wash your face, and please don't take this the wrong way, but when he comes in, be prepared to listen to him. Maybe wait till tomorrow to shout at him, if he has a hangover it'll hurt more tomorrow and tonight he might not remember it," she advised. "And you thought Noah's dad was useless didn't you? Ha, living with him taught me those tricks," Ruth smiled at her, Quinn nodded and tried to smile back.

As Ruth left, Quinn went upstairs to their room and got into her pyjamas. She went and checked on Beth and found her sleeping on her tummy with her diaper clad butt raised high in the air. Quinn turned her over onto her back, she didn't even stir. Puck was just reaching the top of the stairs when she came out of Beth's room. "Hey babe," Puck murmured, not entirely sure of his reception. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset like that," he finished abruptly when Quinn turned her tear filled eyes on him.

Quinn thought about Ruth's advice. She would listen to him, hear him out, then ignore him. Or she'd try to. She really wanted to yell at him. "You liked kissing her," Quinn accused, her voice barely audible.

"Babe, no. It was just a game. I just…just," Puck shrugged, he didn't know what to say, how to explain. Yes, he'd enjoyed kissing Santana again, God they'd spent months, years, doing a lot more than that before he and Quinn had finally got it together. But that didn't mean he wanted to do more with her now. He was over that, totally over it. And if Puck was being completely honest, for at least the last year of that, Santana had only been a substitute for Quinn anyway. He couldn't have her so he had her friend, well Cheerio team-mate. He wasn't sure that Quinn would understand it if he tried to explain that to her. Actually, the way the floor was moving around under his feet he wasn't sure if he had the words to explain it. Not until he was sober anyway. Puck, still at the top of the stairs, held one hand out to Quinn, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked, swallowing the rising tide of alcohol that could, at any moment, make a reappearance. "I really don't feel good," he said quietly, his voice unsteady.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow," Quinn agreed, her voice emotionless. She went into their room ahead of him and collected pillows and a blanket from the closet. Puck stood in the doorway.

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going downstairs," Quinn told Puck quietly. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to be near you right now," she informed him. She didn't even want to be in the guest room, even that was too close to Puck right now. Quinn ducked under Puck's arm and headed for the stairs. Puck followed her.

"No. Absolutely not," Puck replied, his voice harsh. "You're not sleeping down there. We'll sort this out now. Quinn, I'm sorry for being a dick. I'm drunk, I got carried away, but it was just a game. It didn't mean anything. I love you, only you, I swear," he insisted, sounding a little desperate.

Quinn couldn't keep it in any longer. "Well it was a long fucking kiss for something that didn't mean anything," she hissed at him, her eyes flashing with temper. "Your hands seemed to be pretty busy on her ass, for something that didn't mean anything."

"Quinn, I already said I'm sorry and that it was my fault," Puck answered, wondering how the hell to fix this. "And yeah, I knew what she was up to, it's what she's always up to, you know that. But she means nothing to me. Nothing. You, you're everything," Puck insisted, he was getting himself confused, not sure if he was supposed to apologise for kissing Santana or for not doing anything to stop Santana from kissing him or for getting drunk and getting into a situation where Santana got what she wanted. Maybe it was better to apologise for all three. But by the look on Quinn's face it might be better to stop talking altogether. Except he couldn't make his mouth stop moving. "Quinn, please just come to bed. Don't let her do this to us. Please?" he begged.

"_You_ did this to us when you couldn't keep your hands to yourself," Quinn ground out through gritted teeth. "I told you before Beth was born there would only be the three of us, you, me and Beth in this relationship. You promised me there wouldn't be anyone else," she reminded Puck. "For the last seven months I've put up with the constant snide comments, the innuendos, the unsubtle flirting from her and don't lie, your ego just sucks it up. I've had enough. I don't want to talk to you right now, I want to go to sleep and it won't be anywhere near you," Quinn's voice was hard, as were her eyes and her face. Puck realised there wasn't going to be any chance at forgiveness tonight. He still didn't want Quinn sleeping downstairs though.

"Give me those," he growled as he snatched the pillows and blanket from Quinn. "If you really don't want me anywhere near you,_ I'll_ sleep downstairs," Puck insisted. He was trying to hold on to his temper too. He couldn't see why she was being so stubborn about this, but no way was she going to get to be a martyr. Puck stomped off downstairs. The only thing that stopped Quinn from slamming the bedroom door was the fact that Beth was asleep in her room opposite.

Quinn threw herself face down on the bed and cried. She cried and cried and cried. Puck lay on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the faint sound of Quinn's heart breaking. He swallowed hard, but even he couldn't stop the single tear from escaping and rolling down his temple. He couldn't take it, hearing Quinn sob. He left the sofa and went upstairs. Outside their bedroom he hesitated, his hand on the door handle, his forehead against the door, trying to find the nerve to open it and walk in. In his head he was giving himself a pep talk. "Come on Puckerman, grow a set, just open the fucking door," he told himself. Puck lifted his head and blew out a steadying breath then took the plunge. He opened the door and waited. Quinn looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Please, Q," Puck whispered. "Don't let her do this to us. I love you," he pleaded. Puck waited at the threshold, waited for Quinn to allow him in.

Quinn didn't turn him away but she wasn't exactly inviting him in either. Puck decided that not getting yelled at to go away was as close to 'come in my darling I love you' as he was going to get tonight so he decided to just go for it. He walked slowly to the bed. Quinn didn't tell him to get out. She just laid there, sniffing, watching him but saying nothing. Puck reached the bed and sat down at the side of her. His hand rested on the small of her back rubbing gentle, soothing circles. Comforting. "I'm-" Puck started to say. He was cut off.

"Don't speak to me. Just don't," Quinn whispered, her voice cracking. "If you're staying in here, turn out the light," she instructed then turned away from him, hugging a pillow to her chest. Puck laid down behind her, on top of the covers, still dressed. His arm automatically draped over her. She tried to shrug it off but Puck just pulled her tighter to him, his other arm burrowed under her. His lips found a way to the side of her throat. Quinn could feel how much he was affected by her, how much he wanted her. Puck's hips rocked against her butt then pressed tight.

"No one makes me feel like you do, Quinn," Puck whispered into her ear. "No one ever has. There's only you," he insisted. Puck rolled Quinn over to lay on her back, he leant up on one elbow looking down into her face, the fingers of his other hand tracing the shape of her features, her eyes, her cheekbones, he bent his head towards her. Puck heard Quinn suck in a quivering breath just before his lips met hers. He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking permission to enter her mouth. Quinn's lips parted a fraction, it was enough to give Puck hope. His hand eased under her head to hold her in place. As the kiss went on and on, Quinn's arms, of their own accord, wound round his neck. Puck moved the covers aside then slid fully on top of her, unable to stop his hips from demonstrating how he would love to end the night.

Their kisses continued until they needed to come up for air. Puck looked into Quinn's eyes, his hand strayed to the waist of her pyjama pants, burrowing inside to feel how ready she was for this. Quinn swallowed but didn't say a word. She allowed her legs to part just a little, but she didn't say a word. Puck pulled her pants down one handed, their eyes still locked. He unfastened his own pants and pushed them down. As he pause at her entrance, Quinn thrust her hand between them. "Protection," she whispered, her eyes closed, her breath coming in gasps.

Puck shook his head. "Whatever happens, happens," he replied, his voice hushed. "Nothing between us tonight. Nothing," he insisted as he took her mouth and her body. Puck stared into Quinn's eyes as he moved inside her. "I love you Quinn," he whispered as his thrusts got stronger, faster until he burst inside her, feeling her stomach shiver and her muscles milking him, knowing that she had shattered too.

Their clothes disappeared as if by magic. Puck hugged Quinn to him throughout the night, joining together with her more than once. He took chance after chance. He really didn't care, he just did not want anything at all to be between them, not words, not bad feeling, certainly not Santana, not even a tiny piece of latex.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: The morning after the night before. It's never good. Pass the painkillers.**

Puck woke slowly. He started to turn over then groaned, his head was banging, thumping. He could hear Beth gurgling in her room and Quinn singing softly to her. He smiled, picturing Quinn feeding Beth, their daughter nursing sweetly. Then the memories came flooding back, hitting him with the force of a sledgehammer. He remembered last night. All of it. Every bit of it. Every time he had thrust his naked cock into Quinn, every time he had exploded, emptied himself into her. Each and every time. He remembered that Quinn had even tried to stop him being stupid, telling him they needed to be careful. Puck groaned again, rolling onto his back, his hands covering his face. "Puckerman," he whispered out loud to himself, his mouth dry, his voice very hoarse, muffled by his hands. "You're a fucking tool. Next time you have a brilliant idea like that, Quinn needs to kick you in the fucking nads. Uuurrggghhh, you fucking idiot," he groaned yet again.

"Good, you're awake," Quinn's voice at the door didn't sound exactly friendly or full of love and sympathy. Puck peeked warily through his fingers at her. "I hope your head _really_ hurts. And I agree, you are a tool, and I have no problem in kicking you anywhere. I really don't mind," she said as she sat their wide awake and dressed daughter on the bed. Beth immediately rolled over and rocked herself up onto her hands and knees. "If anything comes of last night _you_ can explain to your mother that you wanted to be 'as close as possible, nothing between us'," she told him, repeating his words, "because that really was the best idea you've had since the wine coolers," she hissed, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Quinn," Puck started to say, his voice still husky. "I'm really sorry. For everything, but mostly right now, for that. I can't believe I was so stupid, putting us, you at risk like that," he apologised. "What was I thinking? Oh God," Puck groaned. "My mom's going to kill us," he muttered.

Ruth popped her head round the open door as she knocked. "Why am I going to kill you?" she asked after overhearing the last part of her son's moan. Ruth glanced around trying to assess the mood in the room. She saw that Quinn was still upset, angry, she saw that Noah looked and sounded like he wished he hadn't had a drink at all last night and and she saw that Beth just looked angelic, rocking on her hands and knees on the bed, her head down staring at her hands intently.

"Because your son is an idiot and you only need to kill him, not me," Quinn replied, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Is this about the Santana thing still?" Ruth asked quietly. Puck shook his head then wished he hadn't when the thumping turned into pounding. "I've brought the pillows and blanket back up," she said, nodding at the items in her arms. "It doesn't seem like you used them," Ruth added with a hopeful smile. She looked at Puck shaking his head again. "Ok then, if it's not about Santana, why are you an idiot?" she asked.

"I don't think you want to hear this mom," Puck sighed without looking at Ruth, he still had his hands over his eyes.

"Noah, what are you talking about?" Ruth asked, exasperated with his non answers. "You can tell me anything," she reminded him.

"Well, I think I might have, sort of…..oh God," Puck's explanation dried up. How, while you're laid in your bed, hung-over, with your almost six month old daughter trying to climb all over you, could you tell your mother that you'd deliberately had sex without protection? Several times. Like an idiot.

"Spit it out," Ruth encouraged. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh it is," Quinn replied for Puck as she came out of the bathroom. "He's an idiot who thinks that sex solves every problem," she announced, glaring at Puck. He groaned again as Beth finally managed to climb onto him and bounced energetically on his stomach.

"Ok," Ruth said slowly, stretching the word out, looking between the two of them. "Not exactly the sort of thing your mother wants to hear, this is very true, but hey, you're young, we all know that you do it," she said, looking pointedly at Beth.

"Tell her the rest, douche bag," Quinn hissed, determined to make Puck suffer. She picked Beth up from her position atop her daddy's fragile stomach.

"Rest? What rest? There's more?" Ruth demanded, getting worried now.

"Please, Quinn, do we have to do this now? Right now?" Puck begged when he finally opened his eyes properly. "Can't we wait a bit? I mean, maybe," he broke off, seeing the look on her face.

"Whatever," Quinn replied without looking at Puck. "I don't suppose it matters _when_ you tell your mother you're an irresponsible asshole, as long as _you_ tell her," she said from the doorway.

"It'll keep mom, don't worry," Puck murmured. "We'll be fine," he said, with a lot more conviction than he actually felt. Today was going to be a long, long day if Quinn didn't come round soon and forgive him. Puck wondered if everyone else felt as bad as he did, they'd all been drinking except for Quinn and the only reason she couldn't drink was because she was still feeding Beth. "Oh God, Puckerman. You are such a fuck up," he told himself silently as Ruth followed Quinn and Beth down the stairs.

Puck's phone chimed with an incoming message. He checked and saw that the sender was Santana. Puck thought about his options. If he opened the message Quinn might feel like he'd betrayed her. If he deleted the message and Santana said something about it tomorrow at school Quinn might feel like he'd betrayed her. If he showed Quinn and asked her to read the message then she'd know he wasn't hiding anything. Plan. Puck decided to get up and take a shower, hoping it might make him feel slightly more human. It took him longer than he'd bargained on though, just getting out of bed made him feel ill. "Drink, blah, never again," Puck thought to himself as he turned the water off.

Puck eventually appeared in the kitchen dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he obviously didn't intend going anywhere anytime soon. Beth was sat in her highchair, squealing and banging her hands on the tray in front of her. Each clatter went through Puck's head like a jack hammer. He loved his little girl but sometimes she was just so loud. Quinn was spoon feeding Beth her breakfast of baby rice, although it looked like Beth was getting as much on her face as she was in her mouth. Beth squealed even more when she saw daddy in the doorway, she grinned at him, letting the rice slip down her chin. Not cool to look at for someone with a stomach that felt like it was on the same spin cycle as the washing machine.

Puck sighed heavily as he sat down at the table, Ruth brought him a cup of coffee without asking, he sipped it gratefully. Quinn glanced at Puck. She still didn't feel like being sympathetic towards him. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, her voice harsh. "Eggs?" she suggested. "Lightly cooked, runny yolk, easy to slide down your throat, mmmmm, just slips down, runny, runny eggs," she moaned, her eyes closing, a satisfied smile on her face as she happily listed every greasy, fried breakfast item she could think of, slowly, describing each one in detail and how they just slip down the throat. Puck tried not to think about how his stomach was churning. He breathed heavily and swallowed hard. It didn't work. He jumped up and ran back upstairs. Quinn laughed evilly. "Good. That serves him right," she crowed to Beth.

"Oooooh, that was mean," Ruth smiled, "but I have to say, good job Fabray, good job," she grinned and high fived Quinn.

Quinn wiped Beth's hands and face then lifted her from her highchair and sat down with her so that she could finish her breakfast. Puck returned to see Quinn nursing Beth. Beth's starfish shaped hand pressed against Quinn's breast. Puck bent to kiss her head, she smiled at her daddy, her tongue wrapped around Quinn's nipple, then carried on sucking determinedly, getting her fill. "Feel any better now?" Quinn asked, still no sign of forgiveness in her voice. Or sympathy.

"A bit," Puck admitted. "I hate this, I'm never drinking again."

"Yeah," Ruth looked at him over her shoulder, "that's what you always say," she reminded him. "Then you go and do something stupid," she added, almost to herself as she got back to cooking breakfast.

"Ha. Tell me about it," Quinn said to no one in particular.

Ruth looked over her shoulder at Quinn, puzzled by her response, adding up scattered bits of this mornings conversations and grumblings and not particularly liking the thought that suddenly popped into her head. "Oh no. Please no. Please don't tell me that Beth is going to be a big sister," she prayed silently.

Hannah came in and sat at the table. She smiled at her niece and received a milky smile in return. "Noah?" Hannah pouted, looking across the table at her brother. "Can you take me to soccer practice today? Please?" she wheedled.

"Do I have to?" Puck groaned, letting his head fall to his arms on the table. "I feel so ill," he whined, hoping that the sympathy button would get pushed on someone, anyone. It didn't.

"Yes you do," Ruth told Puck, turning away from the stove. "It's not till this afternoon, you'll have plenty of time to sober up," she added brightly.

Puck made a noise, a fake sob, but looked over at Hannah. "Sure Squirt," he sighed, sitting back upright. "We'll all go, right Quinn?" he asked. Maybe some solid family time, just the three of them, would earn him some major suck up points and from the looks that Quinn was still throwing his way, he really needed them.

"Sure, we'll all go and watch Aunty Hannah play soccer, won't we Beth," Quinn smiled down at her daughter. "Maybe daddy can stop being an idiot long enough to even remember we're there too," she added in a sickly sweet voice.

"Aww, come on Quinn. That's not fair," Puck complained.

Quinn cut him off. "What?" she demanded. "Are you saying you _remembered _I was there last night while you were sticking your tongue down someone else's throat and grabbing her ass? Oh, silly me. I thought you'd forgotten about me. That makes me feel so much better," Quinn sniped sarcastically.

"It was a game," Puck explained, again, with exaggerated patience. "It wasn't intentional."

"So you'd have been fine if that'd have been me and Finn?" Quinn queried, turning it round on Puck. "It wouldn't have upset you at all?" she demanded, her eyebrows raised high in surprise. Ruth and Hannah followed the conversation back and forth between the two, like watching a tennis match.

"I'm not saying that, " Puck admitted. "But you and Finn have history," he finished feebly, shrugging his shoulders.

Quinn scoffed, hardly able to believe her ears. "And you and Santana don't?" she all but shouted as she sat Beth up to pat her back. "Plus the history you have with her is _way_ more recent and way, _way_ more involved than anything I had with Finn. Finn and I most definitely never…"

This time Puck was the one to interrupt. "Alright, alright. It was wrong. I was wrong. How many times do I have to apologise?" he asked, knowing that Quinn was absolutely right, he would have been totally pissed if she'd kissed Finn.

"I don't know," Quinn answered honestly.

"Well, is there any chance that we can at least be civil?" Puck asked quietly, his whole body feeling weary. He sighed again. "I don't want all this atmosphere around Beth. It's not cool growing up like that, trust me, I know," he said as he looked up at his mom, apology in his eyes. He didn't blame her, his dad was a complete asshole who had got drunk and gone off with other women all the time. Oh God, that sounded familiar. Maybe Quinn had a point. Puck, with his elbows on the table, put his hands to his face, he felt like a complete and utter asshole. How could he do that to Quinn? He loved her so much. And Beth? What about her? She didn't deserve this. He shifted, one hand supporting his head the other held out to Quinn. "I am so sorry," Puck said quietly, his eyes on Quinn's, seeing the shimmer of tears in hers. "Nothing like that will ever, ever happen again," he promised. "You don't deserve that. Forgive me, please?" he pleaded, his face and tone were so sincere.

Quinn knew the difference in his apology. He'd got it. He knew how much she'd been hurt. Finally, it wasn't just words, the feeling was there too. "You don't get any more chances Noah," Quinn warned. "This is it. Can you deal with that?" she asked him, her voice a little less frosty than it had been all morning.

"Yes, I can. Deal," Puck replied before leaning towards Quinn to kiss her. He knew she was serious, he'd noted her use of his name, something she very rarely did.

"Excuse me," Ruth interrupted just before their lips met. "I have one question. Do we need to have the, um, 'safety' conversation again Noah?" she asked, using her fingers to make air quotes. Both Puck and Quinn knew exactly what she meant. They looked at each other before Puck turned to Ruth shamefacedly. He let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah mom," Puck admitted with a heavy sigh. "I think we do. I'm an idiot," he announced, wondering if Quinn would refute that claim. She didn't.

Ruth sighed and shook her head. "Noah," she groaned. "You're both still only seventeen, you need to think about your future, Beth's future," she reminded them.

"We need to think about an alternative form of contraception," Puck muttered quietly.

"That too," Ruth agreed with a decisive nod.

After brunch Quinn, Beth and Puck took Hannah to her soccer practice. Beth was sat up in her stroller, snugly wrapped against the cool November weather, as was Quinn. Puck, as usual not really feeling the cold, was in jeans, t-shirt and his red letterman jacket. Puck's phone chimed in his pocket. He took it out and checked the screen. It was another message from Santana. There were already seven unread messages from her, when would she take the hint? Puck decided to bite the bullet. He handed his phone to Quinn. "Would you check those messages then delete them, please?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that if Santana said anything at all tomorrow about texting, then Quinn would be able to answer her. He didn't want to know what the messages said.

"Why? They're your mess…oh. From Santana. The bitch. What's she been sending?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. They've been arriving since this morning, I haven't opened any of them," Puck shrugged, he looked at Quinn and chewed his bottom lip just a little nervously.

"Ok. First one," Quinn said as she opened the message. "Ahh. That's nice Santana," she said sarcastically before she read it aloud. "It says 'ditch the bitch and the kid, you know you still want me'. Nice. She's supposed to be my friend. " Quinn drew in a deep breath. "Second one. 'Come do me Fuckerman'," Quinn read the message out then shook her head. "I don't want to read any more. I think we both know where this is going," she said quietly, handing the phone back to Puck.

"Yeah, we probably do," Puck acknowledged. "But I want you to see what I've been dealing with for months. Since before Beth was born. I never reply to her, not since the sexting thing when we babysat those awful kids. Keep checking. Please," he asked opening the next message and reading it out to Quinn, then the next and then next, each one becoming progressively dirtier and dirtier. Quinn felt embarrassed when he read out the last one.

"Is that why you've changed your number twice in the last couple of months?" she asked. Puck nodded.

"And she always manages to get hold of the new number within hours of me getting it. I decided it wasn't worth doing again," Puck sighed then closed his eyes and shook his head. "She won't take no for an answer," he said quietly.

"She damn well better," Quinn growled, taking the phone back and opening the message function on it. "She'd better watch out."

"Leave it today," Puck suggested, his hand closing over Quinn's. "We'll both see her tomorrow at school. We'll tell her together, face to face. Maybe it'll have more impact. Maybe she'll leave us, me alone," he said, his face both hopeful yet worried.

"There is one more thing we have to talk about," Quinn reminded Puck as she looked at him. He nodded, knowing that she was right. "We can't keep taking the risk or having accidents and forgetting, like you did a few weeks ago. I don't care if Beth's ten before she becomes a big sister, we're only seventeen we cannot do this again," she insisted. Puck knew she was right, she was absolutely right. "I'm going to go see Dr Chin to see what alternatives we can use that don't interfere with my feeding Beth. I don't want to give that up, although now she's getting teeth," Quinn murmured and pulled face, "she can really hurt. But it's still best for her. I really don't want to stop feeding her yet. There's got to be something I can take that won't affect that."

Puck nodded again, feeling ashamed that he had put them both in this position purely by being drunk and not thinking about their future. He hated that being drunk made had him think that his great symbolic gesture of 'nothing between us' was anything like a good idea. "You're right," he agreed. "Totally right. We'll both go, find out what would be best for us," Puck said as he let out a snort of laughter, thinking of what his mom's suggestion would be. "A fucking vasectomy if my mom has any say in it," he grinned.

"If that wasn't so permanent it wouldn't be a bad idea," Quinn nodded, pretending to think about it. "But seriously, we need something that can't be missed, forgotten, skipped or ignored in the heat of the moment. It's either that or total abstinence," she declared.

Puck's face was a picture of horror at the last suggestion. "No fucking way," he murmured as Hannah rejoined them, practice over. "Come on people, lets go home," Puck called as he stood up and took charge of Beth's stroller, leading the way back to his mom's car. "It must be dinner time, I'm starved."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: There are times when a smack round the face says more than a few words ever could. For Quinn, that time had arrived.**

On Monday at school, Santana was the first person that Quinn saw when she entered the choir room. Quinn walked right up to her. "We need to talk. Now," she announced then marched out of the room without looking back. All eyes centred on Santana as she followed Quinn. All of them knew it would be about Saturday night and 'The Kiss'. In the nearest girls' bathroom Quinn waited with barely disguised impatience. Santana strutted in, confidence high, no sign of remorse for upsetting her friend.

"What?" Santana demanded.

"Stay away from Puck," Quinn said through gritted teeth. "Don't call, don't text and you better keep your hands off."

"No," Santana answered, crossing her arms over her chest, not even giving the demand a second thought. "He was mine first and just because you were dumb enough to get yourself knocked up doesn't mean he's yours. He'll come back to me, he always has, he always will," Santana replied, scathingly, giving Quinn the dirtiest look ever.

Santana hadn't realised that Puck and Rachel had followed them to the bathroom. Quinn knew he was there, stood behind Santana. "Don't bet on it Santana," Puck spoke, making Santana start just a little. "I'm with Quinn through choice, not just because I knocked her up. Even if that had never happened I would still want to be with Quinn. And yeah, you and me used to hook up but that's long since over and it won't ever happen again. Leave us alone, stop calling, stop texting, stop flirting. Take the hint. I don't want you, I love Quinn. Just move on," he demanded, his voice hard.

Mercedes and Finn came into the bathroom to find out what was happening, Mr Schuester was waiting for all of them in the choir room, he wanted to know what was happening too, he had a class to conduct. Rachel left to report back that they seemed to be sorting things out without bloodshed. Puck held his hand out to Quinn. She passed Santana who gave her an evil stare. Puck, Quinn, Finn and Mercedes left. As they walked down the corridor towards the choir room, they heard a scream, like that of a cornered animal, coming from behind them. They turned in time to see Santana launch herself at Quinn, slamming her into the lockers. It caused such a crash that the rest of the team and Mr Schue came running out of the choir room. Santana grabbed Quinn's hair and slammed her again into the lockers. Quinn, once over the initial shock, fought back. Puck tried to step between them but it was like separating two hungry lionesses fighting over a fresh carcass. Mr Schue made a successful grab for Santana just as Puck managed to grab Quinn round the waist from behind and pick her up turning her away from Santana. They were both struggling to get free, still screaming and swearing at each other, their language turning the air blue.

"Hey, hey, hey what's all this?" Mr Schue shouted, hoping to dilute the situation. "What happened to us being a family?" he asked.

"She already has a family," Santana sneered. "She's a mother," she mocked, almost singing the last word, "because she couldn't keep her legs closed or her hands off my man," she shouted then turned to look at Puck. "Are you even sure the kid is yours?" Santana demanded, "I mean, she doesn't even look like you, does she? She could be anyone's."

Quinn fought again to break free from Puck's hold, angry tears streaming down her face, she wanted to rip Santana's high pony from her head. Puck held her tight, whispering calming words into her ear. "Just stay the hell away from us you bitch," Quinn screamed at Santana. "I don't want you anywhere near my family," she cried, "and don't _ever_ talk about my daughter again." Mr Schue escorted Santana away, pushing through the crowd of students who had gathered to witness the cat fight of the year. Quinn screamed one last parting shot at Santana's retreating back. "Coach Sylvester knows about your plastic tits, bitch."

Santana's head whipped round to see where Quinn was, she screamed and fought to escape Mr Schue's grip but he was surprisingly strong. "This isn't over," Santana screeched back at Quinn. "Watch your back, bitch, 'cos this is _not_ over."

"Whatever, Boobs McGee, you can't hit me," Quinn dismissed Santana's threat.

"Sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut," Santana retorted, her arms flying up in the air.

Puck's arms tightened around Quinn, Santana didn't know how much of a nerve she was touching with that last insult. He forced Quinn ahead of him in the opposite direction, still wrapped in his arms, to go cool off outside. By now Quinn was crying, really upset at lowering herself to Santana's level, allowing herself to be manipulated and humiliated. Puck tried to comfort her. "You'd better not ever, ever get with that bitch again Puckerman, or I will kill you," Quinn warned him through her tears.

Puck held Quinn to his chest, letting her cry it out, holding her close, his lips against her hair. "You don't have to worry about that. It's just you, me and Beth. Alright?" he murmured.

* * *

For the next few days there was an incredibly strained atmosphere in the choir room. Quinn and Santana pointedly ignored each other. Everyone else felt like they were walking on egg shells, but rather than say anything to start the fight off again, everyone just let the tension simmer. No one wanted to take sides. Except for Puck, but he really didn't have a choice. Not that he would have sided with Santana anyway, but Quinn kept reminding him where his loyalties lay. Constantly.

In the locker room after football practice Puck complained to the guys. "It's ok for you, a couple of hours a week with them both in the one room," he sighed, feeling drained and exhausted just from the tension. "I've got it at school then at home too," he grumbled. "It's a freakin' nightmare. Quinn's like an elastic band pulled tight and waiting to snap," he told them. Granted that wasn't purely from the Santana situation but he wasn't ready to admit to all these guys what a total douche he was. He'd wait till they'd seen Dr Chin and if there was nothing to report then no one ever had to know. He could just keep to himself that he was an idiot. No need to share it with the world.

* * *

On Thursday after school, both Quinn and Puck went to the appointment with Dr Chin. After discussing with him why they were concerned, Dr Chin advised them to be careful first of all and also asked Quinn to come back the following week for him to be able to run an accurate pregnancy test. He gave them different choices of what would be the most appropriate contraception for them if that turned out to be negative. If it turned out to be positive they'd have to discuss their options. Both Puck and Quinn were praying for negative. It was going to be a long week.

"How did your appointment go?" Sarah asked as they came through the door.

"Errrrm, what appointment, Nana?" Puck asked as he sat down at the kitchen table, playing for time. He wasn't really sure how much his Nana knew.

"With Dr Chin," Sarah replied. "Your mother told me about your…hmmmm, shall we say, slip up?"

"Oh God," Puck groaned, his head falling to his hands on the table. "I can't believe she told you about that. Can't we ever have any privacy?" he asked. Puck turned to look at Quinn who was entertaining Beth. "Even my Nana knows what happens in our bedroom. You have no idea how freaky that sounds in my head," he said with a shudder.

"It sounds just as bad outside your head too," Quinn commented without turning round.

"Well Noah, how about this for a piece of advice," Sarah offered. "Next time you feel like 'getting together'," she said, one eyebrow raised and nodding her head between the two of them to emphasise her meaning, "think of your dear old Nana sitting in the corner of your bedroom giving you marks out of ten. If that doesn't make you stop and think then nothing will," she announced firmly, sitting back with a little smirk on her face.

Puck was just taking a drink from a can of coke, he sprayed it out all over the table, nearly choking at what Sarah had just said. He leant over to Beth, sat in her highchair squishing banana through her fingers. "Well, that's it baby girl," he said to Beth. "There's a definite possibility that you could be an only child," he added with feeling. Puck looked at his Nana, he smiled and shook his head. "You've totally messed up my head, Nana, thanks for that," he told Sarah. He would never be able to have sex again without imagining his Nana giving him marks for style and content, maybe he'd score more for a good dismount. He could actually picture her holding number cards above her head. What a mood breaker that image would be.

"Thanks Sarah," Quinn cried. "Our room will never feel the same again," she shuddered then went upstairs after giving Beth a smacking kiss on top of her head, the only part of her that wasn't covered in banana.

"Ahhhh, my work is done," Sarah sighed, a mischievous grin on her face. "I should have said that to you years ago."

"Maybe not _years_," Puck said, with a sidelong glance at Sarah. "I mean, I'm only seventeen now, how old do you think I was when I errm, well, you know?" he asked, hiding the laughter in his eyes.

"I know exactly how old you were and I know who with," Sarah informed Puck, leaning across the table to him. "And I know all about the pool cleaning and the odd jobs and all the extras," she said with a nod. "Don't tell me that you didn't brag about it to the guys at school either because I won't believe you," she added, pointing her finger accusingly. "Quinn has straightened you out in one respect. Now you keep to just her but you were something of a manwhore. And in my opinion Quinn and Beth are the best things that have ever happened to you because you have changed so much," she said, sounding a little proud of her grandson. "You're responsible, you have decent job that could turn into a career when you finish school, you have a beautiful daughter who adores you," she listed, they both turned to smile at Beth who gave them a banana covered scrunch nosed grin back, showing off her two teeth, "and a girl who loves you. Don't screw it all up by being stupid. Alright?" Sarah's face and voice turned serious. "I hope that everything turns out ok. I've always liked Quinn, even though she's not Jewish and I know your mother does now, too. In fact, I think your mother likes Quinn more than she likes you these days," Sarah teased.

"Oh we know that's true," Quinn commented as she came back in to the kitchen at the end of Sarah's speech. "She says so all the time."

"Yep we do. Its official, my own mother likes my girlfriend more than she likes me. How is that fair?" Puck grumbled.

"Who ever said life is fair?" Sarah countered with a smile. "So. What's the verdict from Dr Chin?"

"Crap, I thought we'd got out of answering that one," Puck whispered as he looked at Quinn, smiling. "Well, we won't know for another week or so. That's it for now. Wait and see."

"I hate waiting," Sarah grumbled. "Can't you just do a home test?"

"We can but it may not be accurate yet. If we wait till next week the result will be accurate," Quinn told her.

"And did he give you any advice?" Sarah asked.

"Besides 'take more care'?" Puck asked. "Yes, he did, actually. He gave us options for the future, depending on the result."

"Alright then. I'm giving each of you a pen and piece of paper," Sarah said as she passed the items to them both. They looked at her, puzzled. "Now, without looking at each other I want you to write down the answers to these questions. Don't try to look at each other's paper," she added hurriedly then smiled at them. "Are you ready?" she asked, they both nodded. "Right. First question. What do you hope the result will be?" They wrote their answers. "Second question. Do you want Beth to be an only child?" Again they both wrote their answers. "Now hand me the papers," she said and held out her hands, they each passed her their answers. Sarah looked at them and nodded. "You both answered exactly the same. You both want the result to be negative. Neither of you want Beth to be the only one," she announced. Puck and Quinn smiled at each other.

Quinn leant her head against Puck's arm. "We don't want her to be an only, but it's ok if she's a really big, big sister, like ten or twelve years older," Quinn said, smiling at Beth. Beth grinned back and held her arms up for mommy to pick her up. "Come on then banana baby, let's get you washed up," she grinned.

When Ruth got home from work she asked the same questions as Sarah. More subtly, but the same questions. As they were clearing the kitchen after dinner, Quinn told Ruth about Sarah's suggestion to Puck to make him stop and think. Ruth was in fits of laughter. Puck came in with Beth to see why Nana was laughing so much. Quinn told him. "Aaarrgghh, no," he cried. "I'd only just got that image out of my mind and now its back. Not fair Fabray. Not fair," he pouted. Beth squealed at Puck and clapped his face.

After completing various homework assignments, they spent the evening watching TV with Ruth, both Hannah and Beth were already in bed. Puck relaxed on the sofa, his head in Quinn's lap. Ruth sat in her recliner chair. "So, what will you do if the result is negative?" she asked them during an ad break.

"Well, I'll have the implant done, that's for sure, it's safe, effective and immediate. And it lasts for three years," Quinn replied. "Plus I can still feed Beth with it in too, it doesn't have any effect on my milk or Beth. And if I'd have known about that I'd have had it done months ago," she tagged on quietly.

"And if it's not negative?" Ruth asked, almost afraid of the answer. Quinn and Puck looked at each other and sighed.

"That's something we haven't even discussed yet," Quinn sighed. "Like that's going to make a difference to the test result," she mocked herself.

"That's something we'll have to discuss if it happens," Puck replied, looking up at Quinn before he looked over at his mom. "Dr Chin will give us all the same information as before and we know the only three options are adoption, termination and keeping it," he reminded them. "There's two of them that just don't feel right to me," he said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but if it is positive, there's only one option in my mind. Beth will need a bigger room."

Ruth sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I thought you might say that," she said quietly.

"A year ago the answer might have been different. But could you imagine life without Beth? 'Cos I don't want to," Puck said even more quietly. Quinn could only nod in agreement, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Roll on next week," Quinn thought to herself, biting her lip. She closed her eyes and prayed for the right result.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: And the results are in. Will Beth be a big sister or will she be an 'only' for a while longer?**

Quinn and Santana continued to be at odds throughout the following week. It upset Quinn much more than she let on, especially to Santana. No way would Quinn give her the satisfaction, but, as Puck said to her, maybe that was because she was worrying about other stuff too. It quite possibly was.

On Friday morning Puck and Quinn went to Dr Chin's office. The nurse took Quinn into her room for the initial question and answer session and for the required samples to be taken. She returned to the waiting room to sit and wait with Puck to be called in to see Dr Chin.

"This is like waiting to be shot," Puck grumbled, he couldn't sit still he was so nervous, one foot was tapping incessantly.

"We want them to be thorough," Quinn whispered. Her stomach was churning, she was praying that it was purely down to nerves, but what if it wasn't. Quinn closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer to a God that she had ignored for many, many months. She really hoped he would listen to her now.

"Ms Fabray?" the receptionist called. "Dr Chin will see you now, go through please."

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked her, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. Quinn drew in a deep breath and nodded. Her nod didn't fill Puck with confidence.

Once in Dr Chin's office they sat in front of his desk, side by side, hand in hand. Both of them breathing rapidly, nerves setting in as though they were about to begin a performance with New Directions.

"Well, the results are in," Dr Chin announced, his tone not giving anything away. He looked up from the paper that he was studying. "It's negative Quinn, you're not pregnant," he told them with a smile.

Both Puck and Quinn sagged in relief. "Oh thank God," Quinn breathed, her heart now pounding, she felt like she'd just run a marathon.

Puck spoke at the exact same time. "Thank fu…sorry Dr Chin, thank God," he hurriedly corrected himself. Dr Chin glanced at Puck, just barely managing to hold in the grin, he totally understood Puck's initial and heartfelt reaction. He knew how hard the last year had been for both of them.

"Ok, so with that in mind, have you thought any more about the contraception options we discussed?" Dr Chin asked.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other then both answered with an emphatic "Yes". Puck gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring her. Quinn nodded and looked at the doctor. "Yes we have," she told him. "We've talked about it a lot and we both feel that the best option for us is the implant. We've researched it online too. The main thing for me is that it doesn't affect me feeding Beth. We'd like to schedule it as soon as possible," she requested. Puck nodded in agreement with everything Quinn said.

"How about right now?" Dr Chin suggested. "Usually it would be done within five days of your period starting to make sure you're not pregnant, but we've just done the test, a very accurate test, so I'm happy to go ahead if you are," he offered.

"Errm, now? Right now?" Quinn stuttered. "Wow. Errr, yeah, sure. It's just a local anaesthetic, right?" she asked, sounding a little nervous again.

"Look, Quinn, if you want to think about it some more I promise to be more careful," Puck offered, seeing her nerves.

"No," Quinn replied, feeling a lot more decisive. "If it can be done right away that's great. Yes. Now, we'll do it now. And it's effective immediately, right?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. Quinn was still showing signs of nerves but her confidence was building.

"Yes, it's immediately effective," Dr Chin confirmed. "You'll only need a local and it's just a small cut. It's a very simple procedure. Do you want to come with me?" he asked, standing up and indicating his treatment room. "Noah, you can come too to hold Quinn's hand if you're not too squeamish," he added, then walked towards the other door, motioning for Puck and Quinn follow him.

Puck held her hand throughout the brief procedure. He watched Quinn's face intently wondering why it was always her that had to go through stuff and thinking that it was about time he appreciated her, his mom and his nana more. "Women definitely have it harder than men. Every time," Puck thought, not that he'd ever actually admit that out loud.

Once they were finished and Quinn's arm was bandaged, Dr Chin gave some information about the care of the wound and a reminder about the changes to her body that she might notice. Quinn nodded while reading the information. "Thank you Dr Chin," Quinn said, shaking his hand.

"Any problems and you know where my office is," Dr Chin reminded Quinn. "If not I'll see you next year for your routine check. Ok?" he said and smiled at both of them as they left his office. "For a couple of teenagers, they're a remarkably strong couple," he commented to his nurse as Puck closed the door behind them.

"I know," she agreed, "it's nice to see but I'm so pleased that they've done the implant today. Life's hard enough without adding more kids to the mix," she sighed.

On the drive to school, Quinn called Ruth to tell her the news. "Oh, thank God," Ruth said breathlessly, "you don't know how much I've prayed to hear that."

"Oh I think I do," Quinn replied with a smile. "But no more worries, the implant is done, it's in and it's effective. Right now. That just boggles my mind. We've just arrived at school anyway so we'll see you later," she said as she ended the call. "Your mom sounds a lot happier," she told Puck as he parked the truck. "But I bet she's not as happy as I am," she said with a huge smile. "I am so relieved," Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

Puck leant over and kissed Quinn. "Yeah, me too," he whispered against her lips.

"Do you think you might want to celebrate later?" she asked with a grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows. "No stopping to find condoms, no rushing off to the bathroom to get rid of it afterwards either. Freedom," she smiled.

"Oh yeah," Puck grinned back and kissed her again. "That is most definitely a date Miss Fabray," he said as he got out of the truck. Puck took Quinn's hand as they walked into school. They went to the office first to report themselves present, Ruth had called earlier to let school know that they would be late due to an appointment.

Puck walked Quinn to her class before going to the locker room to get ready for football practice. Coach Beiste asked Puck to see her in the office. She wasn't happy that he was late. Again. After shouting at him she asked for the real reason. "That's not good enough, Puckerman," Coach Beiste shouted. "An appointment," she scoffed. "What appointment?" she demanded. Puck tried to side step. "Puckerman, if I don't hear a good enough reason you'll be warming the bench for the rest of the season," Coach Beiste yelled.

"What do you want to hear?" Puck yelled back, mindless of his team mates in the locker room. "What? You need to hear that we had to go see Quinn's OB because we thought she might be pregnant again?" he demanded loudly. "Yeah, that's what we've been dealing with for the past two weeks as well as Beth being up all night because she's teething and all of the Santana crap. So if you want to bench me, go ahead, bench me, I really don't give a shit," he shouted then slammed out of her office and out of the locker room. If he'd looked back, Puck would have seen the open mouthed stares of his team mates.

"You know, sometimes I envy him, a hot girl in his bed every night but then life jumps up and bites them in the ass and suddenly sex on tap doesn't seem that big a priority," Finn said quietly to Sam and Mike Chang.

"I know what you mean," Sam agreed. "They have a lot of stress and worry that we don't. I mean, they have to worry about Beth and diapers and work and stuff. All I have to worry about is homework and acne," he shrugged, more than a little thankful that his life was pretty much a breeze.

"I think we need to do something for them," Finn announced, thinking aloud. "We have to show them that we're here, that they didn't need to go through that on their own," he frowned, wondering how they could involve everyone, even Santana.

"I don't think singing 'Lean On Me' is such a good idea," Mike replied with a stifled laugh. Finn gave him a disgusted look then went back to thinking.

"Why? What's wrong with that song? It would be perfect," Sam said looking at both Finn and Mike in turn.

"Yeah, except we sang that to Quinn and Finn when everyone thought that Finn was Beth's father before it came out that it was Puck that actually did the deed," Mike sniggered a little more openly.

"Alright, alright, ancient history, we're past all that now," Finn said, waving his hand at Mike. Sam just looked puzzled. He hadn't heard any of this and was curious. He'd ask Mercedes later, she'd be sure to know all the details.

Puck sat half way up the bleachers watching his team mates practice runs and plays. He closed his eyes and put his head back, thinking back on how much pressure he and Quinn had been under for the last couple of weeks, he wondered how they'd been able to keep it to themselves. Their friends had no idea sometimes how difficult life was for them, sure, they all envied them the good stuff, the fun stuff, not many of them shared their bed every night with their girlfriend or boyfriend. On the other hand, they didn't have to look after a baby every day either. They didn't think about the nights walking the floor in turn with Beth while she screamed in pain getting her teeth, or the nights when she just didn't want to sleep or the bills they had to pay. They really had no idea. The life of Quick wasn't all a breeze. Puck heard someone sit down near him. He opened his eyes and saw Coach Beiste. "What? What now?" Puck thought to himself, but he kept quiet.

"Puck, I'm sorry that I pried into your business," Coach Beiste said quietly. "I know life can be hard for you and Quinn. I should have accepted your excuse at face value, I apologise."

"Thanks," Puck responded. "I'm sorry too, for yelling at you. It's not your fault I'm a complete idiot," he said with a huge sigh. Puck shook his head after a glance at Coach's puzzled face. "Don't ask, it's a long and not very funny story," he advised.

"You can always talk to me Noah. My office door is always open. You don't have to deal with things alone, you know," Coach offered. She cared about all of her boys, she didn't want to see any of them in trouble or hurting.

"My mom is really cool to talk to but sometimes there's things I just can't tell her, you know, personal things, I mean, she's my mom," Puck shrugged.

"Can you talk to your dad?" Coach suggested.

Puck shook his head. "No, he hasn't been in the picture for about seven, maybe eight years. Not since my sister was really small," he said quietly.

"What about Mr Schuester? Can you talk to him? I mean, if you need a man's perspective," Coach Beiste asked, she seemed determined to find someone for Puck to turn to, she knew it was difficult for young men to spill intimate details to women. "I'm a good listener if you want to talk. We've got time right now, we're both sat here doing nothing," Coach offered as she looked at Puck again.

"You really want to hear all this?" Puck asked her, she nodded. "Ok then, you asked for it," he sighed, almost laughing at himself. "After we won Sectionals we all partied at Rachel's house. Everyone got drunk except Quinn, she can't drink because she's still feeding Beth," he explained. "There was a stupid game, spin the bottle," he shook his head, feeling foolish now. "Santana made sure that she kissed me, Quinn got upset because of all the history there," Puck looked up to see if Coach was following, she nodded at Puck to continue. "Santana has never accepted me and Quinn being together even before Beth was born, she's been trying to drive a wedge in anywhere she could," he added. "Anyway, Quinn got upset and left because of the kiss. When I got home we had a few words, it wasn't an argument because Quinn didn't want to talk to me, but eventually we made up and I was an idiot, I didn't protect her. Again. Actually it was more than once but that was how we ended up with Beth in the first place, because I'm an idiot," he sighed even louder, feeling the pressure releasing as he spoke. "At the beginning of last week there was the smack down between Santana and Quinn so the tension in Glee has been almost as bad as at home and the waiting two weeks to be able to get an accurate pregnancy test done with her OB has been like Chinese water torture. It was negative by the way, thank God," he added with the hint of a laugh. "We were longer than we expected to be at the doctor's office this morning because Quinn had a minor procedure done, a contraceptive implant in her arm so now we don't have to worry for the next three years," Puck took a deep breath and shook his head. "The last six months haven't been easy for us. At all. I mean, we had all that crap from her parents trying to sue us for custody of Beth, then there's the teething, the sleepless nights and now we're getting the crawling," Puck turned to Coach Beiste and gave her a half smile. "Bet you weren't expecting to hear all of that when you offered to listen," he asked her with a smile.

"Wow, you really have had a lot to cope with," Coach Beiste said softly. "I can't give you any advice about the baby, I've never had kids, but the Santana situation is something I know all about. Maybe you should get together with the Glee club, they seem to be your closest friends after all, maybe you should explain the past two weeks to them. Maybe Santana will accept that you and Quinn are going to stay together through thick and thin," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks for listening Coach," Puck said, and he really meant it.

"No problem. And Puckerman, try to be on time for next practice. Ok?" Coach smiled at him as she got up to walk back to the field.

Puck left the bleachers and headed toward the choir room. He knew if there was no one around he could have a few minutes with his guilty pleasure. There was one thing that even Quinn didn't know about, one thing that Puck was afraid of admitting to anyone in case they made fun of him. Puck had never told anyone that he loved to play the piano.

As Puck sat at the piano in the choir room, his eyes closed, his fingers followed their own path, stroking the keys, playing from memory. The tune slowly morphed into something different. Puck wasn't aware that almost all of his friends had arrived for their class. Everyone except Brittany stood silently at the door, unseen by Puck. Thinking that he was still alone, Puck started to sing. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who he was thinking about as he sang. Quinn.

"When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change  
Are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love,  
To make you feel my love"

Puck was startled by the applause. He turned to see Quinn walking towards him with a shaky smile on her face. He stood to take her in his arms, kissing her hair, Quinn buried her face in his chest, her arms sliding round the back of him. The rest of his friends and team mates continued to applaud him as they came into the room to sit down, Mr Schuester among them. "Puck. That was beautiful and heartfelt," he said, still clapping. "Absolutely beautiful."

"I didn't know you could play," Quinn whispered.

Puck shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Nana had to do something with me, she got stuck with looking after me while my mom worked. Piano was the only thing that I would sit still for," he admitted.

"Ok, class," Mr Schue began, "we're all very aware that the atmosphere in here has been difficult these last couple of weeks," he frowned as he looked at every face. "I want to clear the air right now. It needs to be over. We have a lot of work to do for Regionals and I don't want anything to interfere with that," he said, not expecting or receiving an argument. He looked round again at the assembled students. "We all know what I'm talking about," he received nods of agreement. "Santana, after witnessing that song just now and the obviously real emotion behind it, do you for one moment think that what Puck and Quinn have isn't real? That it's only a matter of time before they break up?" Mr Schue asked, "because I don't. I truly don't," he said softly. Mr Schuester looked at Santana then at Puck and Quinn, still stood together. "I know that these two have more strength together than they do separately and they need that. They need it to survive in the hard world of parenthood," he explained intensely. "And that's what they are. Parents. To a beautiful little girl who needs her mommy and daddy to be together. So please, leave them alone to get on with it. Just let them be," he begged Santana. "I know what it's like to have someone interfering in a relationship and it causes a lot more problems than can be seen on the outside," Mr Schue stopped speaking, suddenly realising that he was giving away far too much personal information. He coughed and gathered himself. "Ok, I'm sorry, I can't force you to be friends, but please, while you're in here, can you at least all promise to be civil to each other?" he asked, he received nods of agreement.

Santana looked very shamefaced and as though she was struggling with herself. She licked her lips nervously a few times then approached Quinn. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry," she whispered. "I was just jealous, you've always had everything. I know that there's no chance for me. There never was. It's always been you. I knew that a long time ago," Santana broke off, catching a sob in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. "I knew, I've always known. Even before you knew it. He's always loved you," she gulped, swallowing yet more tears. She turned to look at Puck. "Don't ever hurt her, asshole, she's my best friend," she muttered then half giggled through her sobs.

"Thank you Santana," Quinn whispered. She reached out and they fell into a hug. Puck hugged them both over the top of Quinn.

"Are we all cool now?" he asked, Santana and Quinn nodded. "Thank God for that," Puck breathed with relief, "it's been a long two weeks. You don't even want to know," he said as he shook his head towards their other friends, some of whom turned curious eyes on them. "That's something for another day."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Life, love and happiness, Quicketh style. **

Quinn was sat on the floor in the family room with Beth when Puck got home from work on Saturday evening. Beth was standing up, holding on to Quinn's hands, wobbling and bouncing, her little knees unsteady but so excited at being able to stand up. Beth squealed, getting even more excited when Puck walked in. "Dadadadadadadadadada, she chanted, bouncing more and more in her excitement at seeing her daddy.

"Hey baby girl, have you been having fun with mommy today?" Puck asked, smiling at Beth.

"Dadadadadadadadada," Beth chanted again and grinned, showing off her teeth. She let go of Quinn's hands and plopped down onto her padded butt, she flapped her arms up and down and breathed a 'hee' of excitement. Beth rolled herself onto her hands and knees and crawled rapidly over to Puck, breathing another 'hee' sound as she went. When she reached Puck's feet she rolled back onto her butt and raised her arms to him, her hands opening and closing, grasping at the air. "Dadadadadadada," she grinned, her nose wrinkling up as she showed her new teeth off again.

"What can I see?" Puck asked, bending down to pick Beth up. "Another new tooth? Wow. I bet mommy is going to just love that when she feeds you at bedtime," Puck joked glancing at Quinn, then he kissed Beth's cheek. Beth snuggled into Puck's arms as he held her against his chest. "Mmmmm, daddy missed this cuddle this morning," he murmured as he rested his face against Beth's hair, taking a long sniff. Puck had left for work before Beth had woken this morning. She'd been awake most of the night, crying and getting very upset before her new tooth had finally broken through her gum. Beth was now the proud owner of four beautiful, tiny white teeth, two on the bottom and two on the top. "I'm going up for a shower," Puck said, putting Beth back on the floor. "Where is everyone?" he asked when he finally realised that they were alone, he was more used to his mom, sister and nana being around on Saturday evenings.

"They've gone to the movies then they're having a girly night at your nana's so it's just us tonight. I thought we might order in," Quinn told Puck, giving him a shy smile. "Get Beth to bed, watch a movie, or not," she added breathlessly, as she walked slowly towards Puck, she looked up at him through her lashes, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

Puck reached for Quinn, pulling her into his arms. He mumbled his approval of Quinn's plan against her lips, just before his tongue swept into her mouth. "Are they staying at Nana's overnight?" he asked, one hand cupping Quinn's butt, giving it a light squeeze.

"Mmmhmm, all night," Quinn whispered, her fingers walking up his chest.

"Hold that thought," Puck groaned. "I'll go shower then make a run out to pick up…what do you feel like? Chinese maybe?" he asked. "I could really go for chicken chow mein and some spring rolls."

"Mmmm, that sounds good. From China Star? I love the spring rolls from there," Quinn agreed.

"Chinese it is then. I won't be long, just a quick shower. Do you want to phone the order in now?" Puck asked, knowing that once he got sat down and relaxed, he really wouldn't want to go out again just to pick up food.

"All right, you go shower and I'll phone it in. I'll make Beth's dinner too so that we can all eat together," Quinn said going into the kitchen as Puck went upstairs. Quinn sang to Beth while she made her dinner, Beth clattered and banged the tray of her highchair with a spoon and gurgled and squealed.

Puck came back downstairs within twenty minutes, dressed in sweats and a comfortable long sleeved t-shirt, he had his phone, wallet and keys with him. "I'll go pick up the food. I'll be back soon," he said then kissed both Beth and Quinn before he left. Fifteen minutes later Quinn's phone rang. "Hey, how do you feel about having company for dinner?" Puck asked. "Finn and Rachel are collecting their order too, I've just got ours. Should I invite them over?"

"Sure, why not?" Quinn replied. "It could be fun. I'll get the plates and stuff ready. See you in about twenty minutes," she said, wondering if Beth could hold off for a while longer. Quinn wasn't sure, Beth was eyeing up her bowl with a great deal of interest.

"About that, yeah," Puck agreed then ended the call. It actually felt like a lot less than that when the door opened and they all walked in with Puck and Finn carrying the take out bags. All three went straight into the kitchen to Quinn and Beth.

Beth squealed and kicked her feet when she saw her daddy and then she started banging her hands on the tray. "Dadadadadadadada," she shouted. Beth had a huge beaming smile on her face, just for her daddy.

"It must be really cool to have someone get _that_ excited to see you," Finn said, laughing at Beth's little face.

"I could let it go to my head," Puck half agreed with a sigh, "except she gets that excited about seeing everyone and every toy and her dinner and even her feet first thing in the morning," he grinned, "but 'dada' is the only word she can actually say just yet, apparently all babies do regardless of the language they hear," he added, pulling a face at Beth to make her laugh. "Not so special after all," Puck said, his voice perfectly serious even though he was teasing, he did feel special, really special, he knew that Beth loved to see him. Puck put the bags on the worktop, then leant over the back of Beth's highchair to kiss her head. Beth leant back in her seat to look up at daddy and chuckle. Puck took her hands, both of them watching each other upside down. Beth giggled and squealed, Puck stealthily looked in her mouth to see if there were any more telltale little lumps that would indicate another sleepless night if she was cutting another tooth. "Yay, it looks like we might actually get some sleep tonight. No sign of any more teeth yet," he told Quinn before giving Beth an upside down kiss on her forehead. Beth chuckled even more. "Are you ready to eat with the big people?" Puck asked her.

"Yes she is, her dinner is here," Quinn said as she put a bowl down on the table near Beth's highchair. The table was already set for the four of them. Quinn had put soft drinks out for them all as well.

"Do you want a beer instead of that?" Puck asked Finn, taking a chilled bottle from the fridge and opening it.

"I'm driving so I'll just take the soda," Finn replied, "but thanks for the offer."

"I'll just have water, if that's ok," Rachel answered.

"Well, I definitely want the beer," Puck said with a smile then picked up his bottle and took a long drink.

"I seem to remember, very recently I might add, someone, I forget who, but someone said 'never again'?" Quinn informed everyone while looking pointedly at Puck. She raised one eyebrow, trying not to laugh at him and waited for Puck's reply as they all sat down at the table.

"That wasn't about _beer_, that was about getting _drunk_," Puck hurriedly explained. "And I don't actually recall saying _never_ again," he contradicted, "I thought it was more of a 'kill me now I feel like death' type thing," he said in an attempt to rewrite recent history.

"Errm, no it was definitely 'never again'," Quinn reminded Puck in a smug voice. "Although to be fair, that was after Beth had bounced all over you while you laid in bed moaning and groaning," she added with the tiniest touch of sympathy.

"Yeah, how cruel is that?" Puck grumbled. "There I am, laid in bed, _dying_ from a hangover, seriously dying and she just sits Beth on the bed and lets her climb all over me," he complained. "And Beth never just climbs, she bounces. As soon as she sits on me, she bounces," Puck told Finn and Rachel as he pointed accusing fingers at both Quinn and Beth. "You're cruel, both of you."

Quinn took one of Beth's hands and high-fived her gently. "Yay, mommy and Beth against daddy. Serves you right Puckerman," Quinn laughed and Beth chuckled.

Rachel was laughing along with Quinn and Beth. For the first time, Rachel really noticed how natural it seemed, how easy and effortless both Puck and Quinn made it, interacting with Beth, keeping her involved in the conversation around the table, talking to her. Rachel felt just a touch envious, she knew that as a baby she had missed out, she wished she'd been given the opportunity to know her own mother. Beth was so lucky. She had a mommy and a daddy who adored her and other family around her and a Glee club that had claimed her as a niece. She would always be surrounded by love.

"Isn't that right Rachel? Rachel? Are you still with us? Hello-oo," Finn's voice finally registered in Rachel's brain.

"Hmmm? Sorry, I think I zoned out there for a moment. What were you saying?" Rachel asked, blinking to clear her head.

"Never mind, it wouldn't be funny now," Finn replied, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Conversation continued throughout the meal and beyond. Quinn realised that they'd been sat at the table for more than an hour when she saw Beth starting to doze off. "Ok, this little lady needs her bath and to get ready for bed. Which do you want to do Puckerman? Bath or kitchen?" Quinn asked.

"Well, seeing as how you've had Beth all day and I've been at work, I'll take the bath and you can do the kitchen," Puck said as he stood and lifted Beth from her highchair. Beth laid her head on Puck's shoulder, her hand spread out on his chest. "No going to sleep yet baby girl, you have to get your bath and then you need mommy first," he murmured as he looked down at her. "I hope her bath wakes her up a bit otherwise she won't eat enough then she'll be awake and hungry at midnight. And she'll be screaming."

"I'll help you with the kitchen Quinn," Rachel offered then turned to Finn. "You go talk to Noah while he sees to Beth."

"Is that ok with you?" Finn asked Puck.

"Sure, come on up. You might want to wait outside for a few minutes though, this diaper is very messy," Puck advised, knowing from experience that some things, once seen can never be unseen. Or unsmelt. Puck carried Beth up the stairs and went straight into his and Quinn's room then through to their bathroom. He started the water running and as he turned to go to Beth's room was surprised that Finn was so close behind him. "Would you watch the water for a second?" Puck asked Finn. "I'll just go get her ready for her bath."

"Sure," Finn agreed straight away. "What am I watching for?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just let the water go a couple of inches higher then turn it off," Puck replied, shaking his head. He wondered sometimes how Finn managed to get through the day without causing severe injury to himself or others, his head certainly worked in a different way to everyone else's. Puck undressed Beth quickly and cleaned her up before carrying her back to the bathroom, her towel in his other hand.

"Dude, she's naked!" Finn cried, almost in shock, certainly surprised.

"Of course she's naked," Puck replied, "she's having a bath not going swimming. Did you think she'd have a bikini on or something?" he asked, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, once again Puck wondered if anyone had ever dropped Finn on his head when he was a baby. He tested the temperature and added some more warm water. When it was just right he threw in a few of Beth's favourite toys then knelt down at the side of the bath and sat Beth in the water.

As soon as she was in the water Beth started splashing and playing. She managed to balance her sponge on her head, more by accident than design, then giggled as the water ran down her face. Puck kept one hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall over but let her have her playtime first before washing her hair and her body. Beth loved bath time and at least it woke her up enough tonight so that she'd have her feed then be settled for the rest of the night. Hopefully.

Once she was bathed and had played, Puck got Beth out of the tub and wrapped her in her hooded towel. One handed he let the water out and emptied the bath of all of her toys, clearing up as he went, his actions and movements so practiced that he didn't even have to think about what he was doing. All the time he was tidying up, he was also singing to and chatting with Beth, keeping her awake enough to be able to nurse sufficiently that she would be full and satisfied all night but still sleepy enough to be going to bed soon.

Finn followed Puck into Beth's room. He watched as Puck laid her on the changing table, still wrapped in her towel. He noticed that Puck had everything to hand on the shelf above the table. One-hand Puck kept Beth in place and with the other, he reached for the items that he needed. "I don't know how you do all of this," Finn said quietly. "It's like you don't even think about it. I am seriously in awe of both of you. Tonight is the first time I've really seen how you do things and everything is centred around Beth," he added, surprise in his voice. Finn shook his head, knowing that he would not have been able to cope with things like Puck had done if Beth had actually been his daughter.

"Of course everything centres around Beth," Puck replied. "Everyone else has a voice and an opinion, she doesn't yet. Some days it's still guess work to figure out why she's crying or upset, other days you just know," he shrugged as he finished snapping all the poppers on her pyjamas shut. Puck smiled at Beth, she grinned back, her hair still ruffed up and messy from Puck rubbing it dry with the towel. He sat her up and brushed her hair. "Are you ready for mommy now?" Puck asked Beth as he picked her up. He checked the time and then looked at Beth again. "It's still a little early, you might have to play some more first. That will be such a hardship for you won't it?" he grinned.

Downstairs in the family room, Quinn and Rachel sat on the sofa, chatting. Quinn relaxed with her feet curled up, leant against the arm of the sofa, Rachel sat leaning against the other arm. Puck walked in carrying a more alert Beth followed by Finn.

Puck sat on the floor with Beth and leant against the sofa where Quinn's feet would be if she was sat up straight. Beth tried to climb over Puck to get up on the sofa. It was a big struggle and after a while she gave up and got interested in one of her toys that Puck was pretending to play with. He crawled away with it and sat in the middle of the room occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Beth. Beth crawled after him, her head down and determined. She plopped down on her diaper-clad butt in front of Puck and then she smiled at him, her patented 'daddy, give me everything because I'm so damn cute' smile. Puck pretended to be more interested in the foam blocks than her. Puck moved the blocks away from her. Beth's face changed, her bottom lip stuck out and she looked at Puck with the puppy dog eyes.

"Watch this," Quinn whispered to Rachel. "He is such a sucker for that trick, she's got him so wrapped around her little finger."

Puck didn't hear what Quinn had said but reacted as always to Beth's distress, he immediately dropped the blocks and picked her up. Beth stood on her daddy's knee, her head at the side of his, looking over his shoulder at Quinn as Puck comforted her. Beth gave Quinn her scrunch-nosed 'how good an actress am I?' grin.

"See?" Quinn laughed. "She got you again Puckerman. You will never learn. She knows just exactly how to play you and you fall for it every time," she said with a hint of superiority in her voice, certain that her baby girl wouldn't use such underhanded tricks on her mommy.

Puck held Beth in front of him, and smiled at her, she grinned back,. "You are such a little…" Puck didn't finish what he was going to say, shaking his head.

He put Beth down and she crawled over to Quinn and tried to climb up on the sofa. Quinn looked down at her. "Is it that time already?" she asked Beth, wide eyed. "Are you ready for your supper? Come on up then," Quinn helped Beth up onto her lap. Beth settled herself into position and pushed Quinn's top up to reach her supper. Quinn helped her, so relaxed and used to feeding Beth that she didn't take any notice of Finn's slight discomfort. Puck, so used to other people being present and knowing that nothing could be seen, didn't think it was inappropriate either.

Puck and Finn were discussing their last game. Coach Beiste had ripped into them because they'd narrowly lost and she thought that they could have won. Finn had to agree with her, they could have except that Sam had been taken out by a 300lb linebacker who looked as though his closest relative was King Kong.

Quinn and Rachel chatted softly about school and shopping. Rachel was fascinated by the naturalness of both Quinn's and Beth's interactions during her feeding. Beth had one hand up in the air, Quinn was stroking Beth's palm with her thumb. Beth shifted only when she had exhausted the supply from one breast, Quinn turned her to the other. Beth settled again and held up her other hand, again Quinn stroked her palm with her thumb. Beth got slower and slower at feeding. Quinn jiggled her feet which made Beth shift a little and even with her eyes closed started sucking again. Once that had happened a few times Quinn used her little finger to break the suction that Beth's lips had on her nipple. Beth huffed a breath but didn't wake up. Quinn lifted her to her shoulder and patted her back. In her sleep Beth supplied the required burp. As Quinn was about to stand up, Puck took the sleeping baby from her and carried her upstairs to put her in bed. He came back down a few minutes later with the baby monitor. "All settled, out for the count and lets hope that tonight she doesn't wake up," he said, giving Quinn a kiss on the top of her head. "Move over," he urged. Quinn shifted towards the middle of the sofa, Puck sat in her place then drew her back to him, drawing her onto his lap. Quinn leant back further against the arm of the sofa and stretched, her top riding up, exposing her tummy. Puck's hand immediately covered and stroked it. He loved skin to skin contact with her and did it without thinking, neither of them even aware of how in tune with each other and intimate they appeared to everyone else. They only knew they felt comfortable with each other.

Puck and Finn talked about their jobs, both of them working with cars but at different places. Finn worked in his step dad's tire shop and Puck at Mr Epstein's garage. Both of them liked the work and both of them thought it would be something they would like to continue with after they finished school. Rachel talked about her plans - New York, Broadway. Quinn felt a bit, well, not quite left out but left back. She didn't have any plans for after school. At least not until Beth started school herself. Then maybe she could think about college. Maybe. But she wouldn't change her life. Not now. She loved her daughter, she loved Puck, she loved his family. Quinn had never felt so happy. What could possibly go wrong?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Quick becomes 'official'….**

Beth had almost mastered the art of standing unaided for a few seconds. Sometimes it was actually less than a second before she landed on her well padded butt, but she was trying, she was trying really hard. The scary thing about that was, as soon as she mastered that, she'd be off and running. For the moment she was limited to the furniture that she used to hold herself up as she walked crab style, sideways around the room. Safety gates had appeared in just about every doorway of the house and at the top and bottom of the stairs. Beth did not like these 'baby stoppers'. She wanted to be everywhere and _they _stopped her. She very often looked like she was in jail when she was stood holding the bars, tears falling down her face when she couldn't get to be where she wanted to be. Even daddy managed to resist those tears because it was to keep her safe. He struggled, but he could resist. Just about.

Although she had dearly loved feeding Beth herself, Quinn was relieved that over the last few days the only feed that Beth wanted from her was the one just before bed, for no other reason than Beth was constantly biting with her lovely, shiny new teeth. Puck was keeping a watchful eye, he rather hoped that the reduction in feeds didn't necessarily mean a reduction in boob size. He really liked 'Post Beth Boobs'. Not that he hadn't liked Quinn's boobs before she even got pregnant, he had, he'd loved them, but given a choice he'd go for bigger every time. He was really looking forward to having unlimited sole access to them at some point in the future, despite Quinn's murmured "good luck with that".

Thanksgiving had been a wonderful time. Everyone in the Puckerman Household felt that they had such a lot to be thankful for. Puck and Ruth had both had a few days off work so Puck and Quinn took advantage of the break to shop for Beth's Hanukkah gifts. Hannah was very excited for Beth's first Hanukkah. She had gone to the mall with Sarah and Ruth to choose small presents for her niece. Quinn had taken Ruth's advice about gifts for Puck. Unbeknown to Quinn, Puck had bought her some Hanukkah gifts too. Puck didn't want Quinn to miss out and this year there wouldn't be any real Christmas celebrations for her, and at least once before she had mentioned converting, maybe this would be the decider for her, to be the same as her daughter, as her family, Puck sort of hoped that it would. Puck thought it would be really cool to finally be able to say to his mom that he was dating a nice Jewish girl, even though Ruth now really liked Quinn. In fact, she said almost daily that she liked her more than she liked him although it was usually followed by his mohawk being scrubbed and his mom hugging him round the neck while he sat at the table.

Straight after Thanksgiving it was Hanukkah. Puck and Quinn had bought some toys and clothes for Beth. Her main present was a sit and ride horse. Beth wasn't too sure about the horse yet, she kept giving it a wide berth, looking warily at the strange pink creature. Puck loved the gifts from Quinn and Beth. They'd bought him some small ones for the first few days, all leading up to his main present for the last day. His main present was a really small, all singing, all dancing digital camcorder. He loved it and followed Beth around, filming her constantly. Beth played the part too, she loved daddy following her round. Quinn was delighted with her gifts. She knew that Ruth and Sarah had helped to pick out some of them and she was grateful. She was shell-shocked with her main present, thrilled but shell-shocked.

Glee practice when they'd returned to school after Thanksgiving had centred around Christmas songs with the odd foray into possibilities for Regionals songs. Rachel had come up with the weirdest idea ever. She wanted New Directions to write their own material and try to win the competition with original songs. There wasn't any specific required element set down for this competition so Mr Schue was letting her have free rein with it. So far, the efforts had been abysmal, nothing even worthy of a 15 second You Tube jingle. No one else in Glee thought it was anything like a good idea. They'd all put forward some amazing song choices but Rachel vetoed every one of their ideas. She seemed determined to have her own way.

The first Glee practice after Hanukkah was when Mercedes first noticed Puck's Hanukkah gift to Quinn. "Oh. My. God," Mercedes cried. "You're engaged!" she yelled as she grabbed Quinn's left hand to inspect the diamond ring on her finger. "When did this happen? And why didn't you tell any of us?" she demanded.

Quinn laughed, a little embarrassed and a lot shy, pleased that Mercedes had noticed her ring. She'd felt too self-conscious to draw attention to it herself, she was worried that most people would think that they were too young. Then again, they were too young for most of the things that had happened to them in many peoples' view so why should one more thing make a difference? Quinn raised her hands in the air slightly. "Happy Hanukkah," she grinned.

"Puck got you this for Hanukkah?" Rachel asked as she admired the ring. "Wow. And I was impressed with an ipad from my dads."

"What's going on?" Santana demanded when she walked into the choir room and saw the girls all gathered round Quinn.

"Puck and Quinn got engaged," Tina gushed. "Look," she urged Santana, dragging Quinn's hand into Santana's field of vision, "the ring is so beautiful," she sighed. "How did he propose?" Tina asked, a huge expectant smile on her face.

"Errm, well, errm," Quinn stuttered as Puck walked in. He saw everyone crowded round Quinn and knew exactly what they would be asking.

"Come on Puckerman," Santana said. "How did you pop the question?" she demanded.

"Do you really need to know?" Puck asked, looking at Quinn for her approval. A cry of "Yes" came from the gathered girls, all wanting to hear a romantic fairytale that each and everyone of them had dreamed of since childhood, all of them convinced that Quinn wouldn't possibly have been deprived of this.

Quinn laughed. "It's your story to tell Puckerman. Go for it," she offered, knowing full well what the reaction was going to be.

Puck sighed and prepared himself for the worst. "Ok, so it wasn't actually your traditional 'down on one knee' sort of deal," he started to explain, reaching for Quinn's hand. "I just waited till after everyone had exchanged gifts the last night of Hanukkah then gave Quinn her present," he nodded towards her fingers.

"And?" Tina asked, waving her hands about, encouraging Puck to tell them the full story. "You must have said something," she insisted. "You can't just give a girl a ring and expect her to know what sort of ring it is. Come on, what did you say?" she demanded.

Puck looked at Quinn wide eyed. He hadn't really thought about people wanting to know full details when he'd actually presented her with the ring and to be honest, it wasn't like it'd been a hearts and flowers romantic moment. "Errm, well, errm," Puck stuttered not realising he had copied Quinn exactly and looked at her for help.

"That's what I said," Quinn whispered, grinning.

"You're no help Fabray, wait till we get home," Puck whispered back against her head, his arm round her shoulder. "I think I said something like it would be nice if Quinn had the same name as me and Beth one day, someday in the future," he mumbled then shrugged, waiting for the same reaction that his mom and his Nana had given. They'd both groaned at him and told him straight away that it would serve him right if Quinn had said no if that was as much romance as he could muster up. He wasn't disappointed.

Rachel looked disturbed, her face a picture of dismay. "What happened to romance? What happened to champagne and candlelight and flowers?" she demanded, her face cross, her hands on her hips.

"What happened to people minding their own business?" Puck fired back at Rachel.

"I thought it was a little bit romantic," Quinn said quietly to Puck. "Well, not so much romantic as sweet. Very, very sweet," she corrected herself. Quinn lifted her arms and hugged Puck round his neck, his arms wrapped loosely round her waist. "It doesn't matter how, when or where. That's between us," Quinn said over her shoulder to her friends, "and it was a really cool moment, even without the candles and the flowers," she said with a smile at Puck, then a different light entered her eyes. "But that doesn't mean romance is dead. You still have to ask me to Prom when it comes around. This," Quinn informed him as she held up her finger and waggled it, "doesn't mean you can get away with all of that."

"Aww crap," Puck muttered. "Well that's not fair," he grumbled. "That should give me enough 'romance points' that I shouldn't have to do anything for at least four years," he replied with a nod towards her left hand.

"Nice try Puckerman, but no," Quinn told him. "And don't forget Valentines next year. That needs to be really, really special. Perhaps it might be best to start planning now," she advised on a whisper.

"Well, I'm not going to…ohhhhhh, major idea," Puck said, walking away with a strange look on his face. "And I've got how long to plan this?" he asked as he looked back at Quinn.

"Just over two months," Quinn answered, wondering what the idea could possibly be. "And if you've got that much of a head start on planning it, whatever it is, better be amazing."

Puck walked back to Quinn, a pure 'Puckasaurus' grin on his face. "Babe," Puck smirked, "I'm always amazing," he announced with a flick of his eyebrows.

"You are so full of it, Puckerman," Quinn replied, shaking her head and smiling at him.

"But you love me anyway," Puck grinned as their hands joined, his lips against hers.

"Puck, put her down," Mr Schue said as he came into the choir room.

"Mr Schue, Puck and Quinn got engaged," Tina sighed.

"Congratulations, both of you," Mr Schue smiled, secretly thinking "oh my God, they're so young."

"Mr Schue, I've been working on a new song idea for the competition," Rachel said, rushing forward with a sheaf of papers.

"Mr Schue," Kurt began, "can I say again I think this original song idea is stupid, none of us are song writers, none of us have any experience, none of us can write music. I think it's just self-sabotage to go ahead with it."

"I'm with Kurt on this," Mercedes agreed.

"Me too," Tina added, raising her hand to be noticed by Mr Schue.

"Do you all really feel that way?" Mr Schue asked. In truth, he'd been getting more and more concerned because the songs that were being written were not only ridiculous but they were rubbish. Maybe it was time to put that idea to bed and go with what they knew best. He was met with a loud chorus of "YES". "Ok, let's scrap the original song idea and go with something we all know," Mr Schue said, feeling like he'd finally come to his senses. "Any ideas?" he asked.

After much discussion and checking of You Tube. "I have a song idea," Tina said shyly, "what about the girls singing 'This Kiss', you know, the Faith Hill song? It's a bit of upbeat fluff but it's a good song," she sounded as embarrassed as she looked at even suggesting the song.

"Ok, we'll give that a try. How about one from the boys then a group number?" Mr Schuester said, looking round.

"Savin' Me. A Nickelback classic. Always a good thing to have in your back pocket," Puck told the class, nodding slowly as he spoke.

"Ok, again, we'll give it a try. Group number?" Mr Schue asked, writing down the ideas.

"Kids," Santana said quietly from a seat in the far corner listening to her ipod. "That's what's just come on my ipod and I'd thought to myself the next track is the one we should do. "Kylie and Robbie. Not my favourite artists but the song's quite fun," she shrugged, waiting to be shot down by Rachel.

"Ok, we've got three songs to try out. Let's get the music and lyrics sorted then we'll give them all a go next class. Girls if you want to rehearse yours you can use the choir room, guys, you use the auditorium. We'll get together to rehearse the group number. Good class, guys. Thank you," Mr Schuester nodded before leaving the room in a hurry.

"See you later, I've got Biology with Mercedes," Quinn murmured as she kissed Puck before trying to leave.

Puck grabbed Quinn round the waist, pulling her close. "You could stay and study Biology with me," he teased against her lips.

"You did that already, and the result is just learning how to walk," Mercedes teased, pulling Quinn by the arm. "Come on Quinn, we're going to be late." Puck let Quinn go, but only after claiming another kiss from her.

Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam left the choir room and headed for the locker room. "Are you seriously expecting us to believe that that was how you proposed to Quinn? Told her you wanted her to have your name?" Finn asked, still curious. "And it worked?" he demanded.

"She's wearing the ring isn't she?" Puck replied with a half smile.

"It can't have been that easy, surely," Finn reasoned knowing that if the time ever came for him to propose to Rachel, she would be expecting a full blown orchestra striking up with an excerpt from the Hallelujah Chorus to be somewhere in the vicinity.

Puck raised one eyebrow. "Maybe I'm just that good," he grinned and winked.

On their way to Biology Quinn was being asked the same sort of thing. "I get that Puck isn't the most talkative of people," Mercedes started to say quietly, aware of other students passing them in the halls. "I mean, I know he's more of an action type of guy. But I'd have thought he'd have sung something to you at least," she muttered, disappointed on her friend's behalf.

"He did later, when we were on our own," Quinn admitted, remembering what and how he had sung to her once they were in the privacy of their own room. "And he can be very romantic when he wants to be. Think Bruno Mars," she whispered with a hidden smile. "For God's sake don't tell anyone. Or tell Puck I told you, he'd hate to think anyone thought he'd turned into a wuss," Quinn begged.

"I've seen him with Beth, I know he just melts when she turns those gorgeous eyes on him," Mercedes said, returning Quinn's smile. "And his secret's safe with me," she promised. "For now," Mercedes thought to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Christmas celebrations…..with a bit of a difference. It's not always Santa who drops in unexpectedly….**

Ruth had made a special dinner in honour of Christmas Eve for Quinn. Sarah and Mr Epstein along with Quinn, Puck, Beth, Ruth and Hannah were sat around the table, eating and having a wonderful time, Christmas music was playing softly in the background. Quinn was really enjoying herself. It was so nice to be surrounded by so many happy people, so many people who loved her for who she was, not people who tolerated her because they were family and it was necessary. Quinn couldn't ever remember having a Christmas Eve like this.

Puck and Hannah were teasing Quinn about her traditions, getting her to explain them then asking silly questions. Beth squealed intermittently to be included in the conversation. She mixed her only two words together, shouting "Dadadadadadada" then "Mamamamamamamama" and banging her spoon on the tray of her highchair, kicking her legs under the table. Quinn and Ruth were just getting dessert ready when they heard a knock at the door. It wasn't a loud knock and if they hadn't been in the kitchen they wouldn't have heard it.

"Noah, can you get the door please?" Ruth shouted over the laughter and chatter that filled the rarely used dining room.

"Sure mom," Puck replied getting up from the table. A few seconds later Quinn and Ruth heard the shock in Puck's voice. "Oh my God," he cried. "Quinn, come here, quick," he shouted.

Quinn left the kitchen wiping her hands and laughing at something Ruth had just said. Quinn's face fell as she saw who was stood just inside the front door, holding on to Puck's arm. "Mom, what are you…oh my God," Quinn's hushed voice sounded nervous until Judy turned to look at her daughter. "Did he do this to you?" she asked her mom, her voice harsh, uncompromising. Quinn took a good long look at her mother's face, noted the bruising and swelling, the eye, black and almost shut, the lip cut and still bleeding, the swollen mouth, the nose, not quite as fine and straight as it had been the last time Quinn had seen her mother. "You can't keep letting him get away with this," Quinn told Judy, disgust evident on her face, whether she was disgusted at her father for doing this or her mother for allowing her father to do it. Even Quinn wasn't sure.

Judy's voice was faint, muffled through the swollen mouth. "I just wanted to come and see you and Beth today," she explained, trying to find a reason for her own actions, an excuse for her husband's. "This is what happened when he saw me putting your presents in the car," she added with a tight shrug as she pointed at her face, trying to make light of the beating that she had obviously had. "I've left him, I'm not going back there. He said if I came to see you he'd kill me."

"Damn straight you're not going back there," Puck ground out. He couldn't believe any man would do that to someone they were supposed to love. "Mom," he shouted towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up," Ruth called as she came into the hall, laughing at something happening in the dining room. "Oh dear God. What happened to you?" she asked as soon as she saw Judy's face.

"My dad. That's what happened to her," Quinn replied. She still hadn't made a move towards her mother. Quinn felt sorry for her but what did Judy want Quinn to do about it? Quinn knew that anything anyone did to help Judy today would be undone tomorrow when she went back to her husband. Quinn felt even less disposed to helping her mother when she reminded herself that Judy had abandoned her when it suited her.

"Quinn, go make up the guest room. Noah, take Judy's coat. Is it alright if I call you Judy?" Ruth queried belatedly after issuing the instructions to her son and Quinn.

Judy nodded, shaken by how fast Ruth worked. Ruth sounded like she was opening her home up to one of the people who had caused so much stress and upheaval in their lives. Why would she do that for a virtual stranger? Quinn's boyfriend had sounded adamant that she would not be returning to Russell tonight, Quinn had sounded almost disinterested but then again she'd seen all this before, many, many times. Without saying another word Quinn went upstairs, Puck followed to help her make up the bed in the guest room. "What the fuck?" he whispered to Quinn. "Has he ever done that to her before?" he asked, his voice low, he didn't want to be overheard at all.

"Sometimes," Quinn shrugged, she still seemed disinterested. "He's usually more careful though, usually he hits where no one will see the bruises. He must have been either really, really mad or really, really drunk to have marked her face," she told him as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to ask. He wasn't sure what the answer would make him feel, but he had to ask. "Did he ever do that to you?" he asked, looking in her eyes to see the truth of her answer.

"Only once," Quinn admitted. "It got me a nose job," she added as she tilted her head back and lightly stroked her finger down her perfect, dainty nose. "And you thought I was totally natural, didn't you?" she asked, although her teasing didn't quite hit the funny spot, no sign of humour in her eyes.

"Bastard. I'll fucking kill him," Puck growled, hugging Quinn tight, hating that she'd ever been hurt, been touched by that monster.

"He's not worth it," Quinn said, hugging Puck back, feeling safe, secure. She didn't want Puck to get into trouble just because her father was a dick who couldn't control his fists or his temper.

Puck and Quinn went back down to find Judy in the kitchen, with Ruth and Sarah tending to her face. "Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't know where else to go," Judy's voice broke as she tried to speak, then the tears began to fall.

"You did the right thing coming here, Judy. He won't think to look for you here," Ruth soothed, still shocked at what had happened to this poor woman.

"So what happened?" Quinn asked her mom, taking a seat across the table from her. "You were coming to bring gifts for me and Beth? Is that right?" she queried. Judy nodded. "He'll know you'll be here then," Quinn stated matter of factly. "He'll know straight away you'd come to me. Where else would you go?" she asked knowing that her mother would die before asking for help from anyone from church or the country club, before admit to anyone that all in the Fabray home was not perfect. "You _have_ to call the police this time, mom. You can't keep letting him get away with it. You always say you're leaving then he gives you the big I'm so sorry it'll never happen again speech and throws more diamonds at you and you forgive him like it never happened," she said, sounding so exasperated. Quinn felt that it was like trying to nail jello to the wall, trying to help her mother out of this situation. If Judy wasn't prepared to take the step, no one could do it for her. "Next time he might kill you," she told Judy, deciding to cut out the niceties. "Is he still fucking around with the twenty year old?" Quinn asked, she didn't feel like sparing her mother's feelings, she needed someone to be blunt with her.

"No," Judy choked out on a sob. "This one is only eighteen. Almost the same age as you."

"He's disgusting," Quinn sneered, looking away from her mother, the disgust on her face unmistakeable. "The older he gets the younger his fuck buddies get," she informed them all, her face showed what she really felt about her father. "The wonderful world of The Fabrays. That fine God fearing, church going family," she mocked. "Call the police," Quinn suddenly demanded of her mother, her voice stern. "This will never stop until you do something about it."

"I=I will," Judy stammered, her hands twisting together nervously, her voice did not sound convincing. "I will," she repeated more firmly.

"Call them now," Quinn insisted. "Or I will."

Judy nodded, taking a breath. She knew that Quinn was right. Her daughters and her mother had been saying the same thing for years. She needed to do it. She had to take a stand. Enough was enough. She didn't deserve to be a punch bag just because she wanted to give her daughter and granddaughter a gift for Christmas. "Give me your phone. I'll call them now, while I have the strength to do it," Judy said, her voice only just above a whisper. Her one open eye met Quinn's stare. Quinn saw the determination. She passed her mother the phone. "Yes, I'd like to report…to report…to…" Judy's voice lost its power. Quinn took the phone from her, hearing the voice on the other end asking "Report what, ma'am? Hello?"

"I'd like to report that my father has beaten the crap out of my mother," Quinn informed the operator on the other end of the call. "She's sat here in our kitchen with a face that looks like Mike Tyson…" she continued, her voice hard, bitter as she spoke to the operator, Puck dragged the phone from her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Puck apologised on behalf of both Quinn and Judy. "Yes, my name is Noah Puckerman and I'd like to report an assault on Mrs Judy Fabray," he said then listened for a moment. "She's here with us right now," he replied and gave their address. "Someone needs to come and see Mrs Fabray right away, take her statement, whatever. What relation to me? Errr, she's my, err, she's my mother-in-law?" Puck answered then looked round at the people gathered at the table, his face tinged with red.

"Well, that's as near to the truth as makes no odds," Sarah said quietly to Judy. "They got engaged you know," she informed Judy conversationally.

The call ended with the assurance that an officer was on the way to take Judy's statement. Puck looked at the women gathered around the kitchen table. "Well I didn't know what else to say," he defended himself. "I didn't think they'd take me seriously if I said you were my girlfriend's mother that I've only ever met a couple of times before. And there'd already been the two of you talking to him, not making any sense, I didn't want him to think it was a prank call," he explained.

"Anybody else feel like dessert?" Quinn asked suddenly. "I know I do," she stated, turning away to the fridge.

Puck looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Dessert? You're thinking about dessert? Right now?" he demanded, indicating her mother sat at the table with her bruised and battered face.

"Well, Beth will still want her dessert, she has no idea of anything. I'm sure Hannah and Mr Epstein will too. And it's my favourite dessert," Quinn reasoned.

Judy started to laugh, almost hysterically, she could see the funny side. As Ruth thought about it, she started to laugh too. Soon everyone but Puck was almost in hysterics. He realised that it was mostly a nervous reaction but he still couldn't see the funny side of things. He followed the ladies into the dining room, Quinn carrying the much desired dessert. Beth looked at the laughing people, her little face looked worried, Puck stroked her head. "Yeah, I know baby girl, they're all mad. Crazy. Your mommy's the worst one," he said quietly to Beth as he nodded towards Quinn, that made the shrieks of laughter even worse.

Puck answered the sharp knock at the door. It wasn't the police. As Russell Fabray tried to push his way into the house, Puck pushed back, knocking him off his feet. A drunken Russell Fabray was no match for the younger, fitter, sober Noah Puckerman. Puck slammed the door behind him. He faced Russell on the driveway. "You seriously think you're getting in there? Near any one of them?" he demanded, incredulously. "Not a fucking chance. You'll never touch Quinn, never hurt her again. And if I have my way you'll never hurt anyone again," he told the livid, seething man in front of him.

Puck glanced down the street as the sound of sirens drew nearer, red and blue lights flashing. Someone must have seen the issue on the driveway and called 911. The police drew up on the street, in front of the drive. Russell Fabray made a valiant effort to incriminate Puck as soon as one of the officers asked what was happening. "Mr Puckerman? Are you the one who reported the assault on…." the officer checked his paperwork, "Mrs Fabray?" he asked, looking at Puck.

"That's right," Puck replied. "Judy Fabray," he clarified. "This dickwad is her husband, Russell Fabray. He beat the crap out of her because she wanted to come here to see her daughter and granddaughter," Puck told the officer, his finger still pointing at Russell.

"Whose car is that?" the other officer asked with a nod towards the car parked askew across the sidewalk. He stepped closer to Russell Fabray, he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had a personal aversion to men who thought it was ok to beat up women although sometimes the women refused to press charges. If that happened then this piece of crap would get away with it again. If the least he could arrest the scumbag on was drink driving, then he was having that. He could see that the young man at the door was guarding the people inside intently, he had no intention of opening the door until Russell Fabray was in cuffs.

"I have no idea, I've never seen it before," Puck answered honestly.

The officer got back into the car to make some checks. "It's registered to Russell Fabray, 495 Dudley Road. Is that him?" he asked Puck as he got back out of the car.

"Yeah, that's him," Puck answered.

"And what is he doing here? I'm confused. You said he beat up Mrs Fabray?" Puck nodded in confirmation to the first officer's question. "Was this here? Did you witness the incident?" he asked.

"No, Mrs Fabray turned up here about thirty minutes ago, her face is a mess. she's been beat up pretty bad," Puck explained. "My girlfriend, Quinn Fabray is their daughter, she lives here with me, our daughter and my family," he said, checking that the officer was following. "Judy said that she'd wanted to come here today to bring a gift for Quinn and Beth. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Do you want to come in and see the result?" Puck asked the officer, hooking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the house. "Keep that dick out here though. He isn't welcome in this house," Puck snarled, pointing again at Russell Fabray who was now sat, fuming and crying his innocence, in the back of the police car, his hands cuffed behind him. Puck opened the door and the first officer followed him inside. "She's through here," he said as he led the way to the dining room. Through all of the commotion outside, between them the adults had tried to keep things from getting upsetting for either Hannah or Beth. "Judy? This officer would like to speak to you," Puck said quietly.

Quinn stood along with her mother. All three of them, Puck, Quinn and Judy went into the kitchen and sat at the table with the officer for him to take Judy's statement. The officer was sympathetic, he could see the obvious injuries. He encouraged Judy to go to the ER to make sure that none of her injuries would cause any permanent damage. "I'll make sure she goes," Quinn promised. Ruth came into the kitchen to make drinks for everyone.

"We can't do anything without you," the officer said softly, his hand over Judy's on the table, giving her support. "We need you to press charges against him," he said, sipping his coffee.

Judy nodded her agreement. "Yes. This time he's gone too far. I want to press charges," Judy agreed nervously. "Oh God. What have I done? He'll kill me," she whispered to herself, her head dropped to her hands, elbows on the table, as realisation suddenly hit her.

"He won't kill you. We won't let him near you," Puck promised.

"But what happens when I go home?" Judy whispered, not able to see a way out.

"Don't go home," Puck suggested with a shrug, looking towards his mother for permission and seeing her nod. "Stay here with us for now, we'll sort something more permanent when you're up to it."

Judy looked up, shocked. "After everything we've put you through? You'd do that for me?" Judy asked, her voice faint.

"Sure," Puck agreed, smiling at Judy. "You're my daughter's grandma, why wouldn't we want to keep you safe?" he asked. Quinn looked at Puck and smiled her thanks, tears in her eyes. She would never cease to be surprised by the generosity he showed to everyone, as much as he liked to play the tough guy.

As the officer was leaving, Beth was no longer able to be pacified by either Sarah or Hannah. Quinn went back to the dining room to pick up her daughter. Mr Epstein quietly told Quinn that he'd already called his brother and warned him that he should expect a call from Quinn's mom. Abe was looking forward to having the opportunity to tangle with the asshole known as Russell Fabray. Abe really did not like Russell Fabray.

Quinn took Beth into the kitchen. "I'm going to go and give this little girl her bath, then it'll be supper time and bed. It's been a long day for her," Quinn told her mother.

"I'll come up with you," Puck said, following Quinn from the kitchen.

Quinn got Beth ready for her bath while Puck ran the water. They talked softly as Beth was washed. When she was dressed in her pyjamas, Quinn was undecided. She didn't know whether to take Beth back downstairs and feed her there in a little while as was their usual routine or stay upstairs with her, remembering her mother's embarrassment when she'd visited them before. "Go downstairs as usual," Puck suggested. "If she's going to stay here she'll have to accept you feeding Beth at some point," he added softly. He didn't want Judy to feel unwelcome but he didn't feel that it was right that Beth should have to change her routine either. Quinn could see the sense in what he was saying. She carried Beth downstairs and found everyone gathered in the family room. Quinn could see that Hannah was desperately biting her tongue, wanting to ask questions but trying so hard to be polite.

Beth had her usual half hour of playtime with Hannah, showing off her teeth to her new friend, Judy and demonstrating her new skill of standing unaided. When Quinn held out her arms to Beth and said it was supper time, Beth dropped to the floor and crawled over to her mommy. Judy again felt a little uncomfortable as Quinn fed Beth, especially as Mr Epstein was in the room. Mr Epstein, a frequent visitor along with Sarah had been present at many feeding times and did not feel any such discomfort. Conversation carried on as normal for everyone in the room. Puck sat on the arm of the chair his arm over the back above Quinn's head. As usual Puck waited until Beth had had her fill and fallen asleep to carry her up to bed.

As the evening progressed, Judy found herself relaxing more and more. She couldn't believe that she was being so accepted into this family, the whole of them, without exception just including her as if she had always been there. Hannah went up to bed and Sarah and Mr Epstein left, bidding everyone goodnight. When it was only Ruth, Judy, Puck and Quinn, they all went into the kitchen. Ruth and Quinn cleared away the remnants of the abandoned meal, Puck carried things through from the dining room, all of them working together like a well oiled machine. Judy watched in fascination. They carried on light hearted chatter as though nothing had happened. "I can see why you like it here," Judy said softly to Quinn, taking her hand and stopping her mid stride. "This is what a family should be like."

"This is my family mom., Quinn replied just as softly. "It can be yours too, if you want it to be."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: "Ani ohev otach," he reminded Quinn of the time he said that before...**

Puck locked up the house before going up to bed. He checked all round, making sure that every window and door was secure. In his head he knew that Russell Fabray wouldn't be released from custody any time soon, but for his own peace of mind he had to do it. Ruth had supplied Judy with nightwear, toiletries, everything she needed and had made sure she was comfortable before going to bed herself. Quinn was upstairs waiting for Puck. Puck made another round before feeling satisfied that they would all be safe in their beds. He entered their room quietly after making a final check on Beth and turning her over onto her back. No matter how many times they did this through the night, whenever anyone checked on her she was always on her tummy with her butt high in the air. She'd been doing this since ever she could roll over but all the baby books said that babies should be laid on their backs. Beth obviously hadn't read any of the baby books. Quinn turned to face the door as Puck walked in to their bedroom. "You were a long time," she commented softly.

"Yeah, I must have checked each door and window four times. At least," he admitted, taking off his shirt. "I mean, I _know_ he won't be getting out tonight, but…" Puck trailed off, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Quinn replied then smiled at him, holding her hand out for Puck to take.

Puck sat on the bed beside Quinn, his thumb tracing patterns on the hand he held. "I hate that you had to grow up with that as part of your life," he whispered. "As much of a dick as my dad was, he never raised a hand to my mom. Or me," Puck said, shrugging again, not really knowing how to share his feelings, his emotions. "Hannah was just a baby when he left, she doesn't remember him. I do, a bit. He was always the life and soul of the party, always the happy, jolly guy. He just couldn't keep his pants zipped once he'd had a drink, you know?" he said quietly. Puck swallowed hard, blinking, working hard to get himself under control. "It took for you to be really pissed at me to see that I was acting like him. Acting like the idiot he always was. I don't want that. I want us to be solid," he almost pleaded as he looked Quinn in the eye. "One thing I can promise you with all my heart is that you'll never have to be afraid of me. I would never lay a hand on you, or Beth. Ever," Puck vowed.

Quinn couldn't stop the tears from forming, she knew if she spoke she'd cry, so she just nodded, knowing that Puck said every word from the heart. She squeezed his hand before raising it to her lips and kissing it. Puck laid down with her, taking her into his arms, her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you Quinn Fabray. And one day you will be Quinn Puckerman," Puck promised.

Quinn looked up at him. "I know I will. And I love you too," she murmured as she stretched up one arm to pull his head down to hers, their lips meeting. Puck shuffled down. Their kisses went on and on. As Quinn rolled onto her back taking Puck with her he suddenly sat up.

"I can't do this with your mother down the hall," Puck sighed.

"What?" Quinn's voice was incredulous. "We do this all the time with _your_ mother down the hall, and your sister and sometimes even your Nana. And our daughter right across from us. What's the difference?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Puck admitted, "but it just feels wrong. Like I'm somewhere I shouldn't be."

"There's nowhere else you should be," Quinn told him, meaning every word. "And it looks like we're going to be taking long drives in your truck alone if you can't do this with my mother in the house, Puckerman. I'm not doing without," she insisted.

"Damn, Fabray," Puck laughed. "Don't put ideas like that in my head. You know next time I drive you anywhere my pants are going to get very tight just thinking about it," he groaned. Puck stood up to finish undressing. He got into bed and Quinn decided to give him another try, cuddling up to him. "It's not going to work Fabray, not tonight," he murmured, already trying to get to sleep. "Except if you do tha-aat," Puck moaned then leant over and kissed her. Quinn got her own way.

Puck woke up early on Christmas morning to Beth singing to herself with the occasional "Mamamamama" and "Dadadadadada" thrown in. He pulled on his sweat pants to go and see her.

"Hey baby girl, how are you this morning, huh?" he whispered to her. He picked her up and took her to her changing table to strip her pyjamas and diaper off, getting her ready for her morning bath. This was the time that Beth loved the best, naked kicking time. Puck picked her up and carried her and her towel back to his and Quinn's room. Quinn was just waking.

"Morning baby," she said as she stretched. "Hey," she said to Puck as he leant down and kissed her with Beth still in his arms.

"I'm just going to run her bath," Puck said, leaving Beth on the bed with Quinn. He still did this almost every morning despite numerous accidents while Beth's butt was diaper-less. Puck came back into the room to collect Beth for her bath. Quinn could hear Puck singing to their daughter and laughing with her as she splashed and giggled.

Quinn got up to answer a knock at the door, quickly dragging on the pyjamas she'd thrown off just as quickly last night when Puck finally came to bed. She found her mother waiting hesitantly in the hallway. "Morning mom. How're you feeling today?" she asked quietly, aware that Ruth and Hannah might still be asleep.

"I'm feeling sore and foolish," Judy replied just as quietly.

"Do you want to come in? Beth's in the bath," Quinn told Judy as she opened the door wider. Judy came in and sat on the bed with Quinn just as Puck and Beth came out of the bathroom.

"Morning Judy," Puck smiled at her. "Can you say morning Grandma?" Puck asked Beth, grinning and nodding at her, encouraging her.

"Mamamamama," Beth responded then clapped her hands as she bounced on Puck's arm.

"Close baby girl, close," Puck told her sitting her, wrapped in her towel, on the bed with her mommy.

"Who was having the bath? Beth or you?" Quinn asked seeing how wet Puck's chest and sweat pants were.

"She got a little over excited with the splashing this morning. I'm just going to mop up the floor," Puck replied taking a fresh pair of sweats from his drawer into the bathroom with him. He returned a few minutes later, dry and changed then picked up Beth taking her to her room to get dried and dressed ready for breakfast. Quinn and Judy heard him singing to Beth over the baby monitor. They looked at each other and giggled.

"He's so good with her, isn't he?" Judy asked softly. "You'd never guess he's only seventeen. I can't believe how well both of you have done. You're so natural, so…so," she shook her head not able to put into words the envy she felt. She felt awful for feeling envious but she did. Her life with her babies had not been like that at all. She'd been the one to see to everything with her daughters, keeping them quiet in case they upset Russell. Not letting them get messy or dirty in case they upset Russell. Everything in the whole Fabray household had revolved around not upsetting Russell. How had she managed to live like that for so long? Existed. Not lived, Judy realised. That's what she had been doing for the last twenty five years. Existing. Now she wanted to live.

"Puck is a wonderful father," Quinn agreed with a happy smile. "He's caring, kind, he works hard, he loves us both. He's Puck," she added with a shrug, as though that explained everything.

Puck came back into the room with a freshly dressed, smiling baby. Beth reached out towards Quinn. Quinn stood to take her, hugging her close. "Are you ready for breakfast?" she asked. "Don't freak out mom, it's cereal for breakfast, not me," Quinn said as she turned and grinned at her mother. "It's something you'll just have to get used to, I still feed Beth every night before she goes to bed."

Judy nodded. "It's just not something I'm used to. I wasn't allowed to feed you girls myself, your father wouldn't allow it," she answered the unspoken question.

Puck shook his head. "The more I hear about this guy the less I like him. And I didn't like him very much to start off with," he muttered then turned and got a clean shirt from his drawer and pulled it on. "Ok. Breakfast. Yay," he cried and waved his arms about, grinning at Beth, making her bounce happily in Quinn's arms. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Happy Christmas," he said then leant over and kissed Quinn. "I still prefer Hanukkah though."

In the kitchen Ruth had made coffee and Hannah was sat at the table munching a bowl of cereal. Beth kicked her legs and squealed as she saw Aunty Hannah and then Nana, she flapped her arms about excitedly. Quinn managed to get her sat in her highchair at the table and poured her a small amount of dry cereal onto her tray. Beth munched on those while Quinn made her porridge.

"What can I get you Judy?" Puck asked, pouring himself, Quinn and Judy a cup of coffee.

"Just the coffee for now, thank you," Judy replied. "I can't call you 'Puck'. I just can't make myself do it. May I call you Noah?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Noah's fine," Puck replied. "It's decaf by the way. Quinn was fed up of not drinking it so we all switched just so that she could have some," Puck remembered to tell Judy as she started drinking her coffee.

"Well, it certainly won't hurt me to cut out the caffeine," Judy replied, raising her coffee cup in mock toast. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"You're just so good to me," Quinn whispered then kissed him as she passed with Beth's porridge. "Hey little lady, are you ready for this?" she asked as she sat next to Beth's highchair. Beth already leant forward with her mouth open ready for the first spoonful. "I guess you are," Quinn laughed. Beth dug her own spoon into the bowl, getting some of the mixture into her mouth, most of it in her hair and the rest smeared on her face. "You're definitely not Goldilocks are you? You're more like the baby bear."

When she'd finished Puck picked her up and blew a raspberry on her sticky cheek. "How can one little girl make so much mess?" he asked. "So much for daddy bathing you this morning. Come on, let's wash that hair again," he sighed then carried Beth back upstairs to clean her up. They were soon back down. Puck had showered and dressed too. "What are the plans for today?" he asked as he put Beth back in her highchair.

"Every where's closed because it's Christmas," began Quinn to say, she was cut off by Puck making a dismissive noise.

"See, this is why being Jewish is so much better," he grumbled. "We don't shut down an entire country like you Christians do. For days on end," he moaned, not for the first time. "It's the same at Easter. Why? I don't get it."

"Because we need a holiday from school?" Hannah suggested.

"Ok. That's a good enough answer for me," Puck agreed, nodding and high-fiving his sister.

"Well, first things first. I think we should check with the police that your husband is still behind bars," Ruth stated. "Also I think we should get you checked out in the ER," she said then held up her hand as Judy opened her mouth to speak. "I know you don't want to but I think at least that eye should be checked out by a doctor. And then we need to go to your house to collect some clothes for you. And yes, you are coming back here I won't take no for an answer," Ruth insisted.

"Thank you Ruth," Judy said quietly, very quietly. "For everything. For everything you've done for me but most especially for everything you've done for my daughter. You are a remarkable woman. Thank you," she repeated. Her voice might have been quiet but her words were sincerely meant.

Puck returned to the kitchen holding the phone. "Mr Fabray is still in custody," he announced. "He can't be processed until the day after tomorrow so we're clear for collecting your stuff if you want to go today," he suggested. Puck looked at Judy then Quinn. They both nodded. "Mom, can you watch Beth for us please?" he asked. If we both go with you, we can get your stuff together quicker then maybe you and Quinn can stop off to get yourself checked out in the ER?" he suggested.

Quinn nodded. "Definitely and also I think you should contact Mr Epstein, mom. He's waiting for your call," Quinn informed Judy, handing the phone to her.

"Well I can't ring him today, it's Christmas," Judy stated, already putting stumbling blocks in her own way.

"He's Jewish. We don't do Christmas," Puck told her. "He's waiting for your call," he repeated Quinn's words quietly but firmly.

"Ok," Judy sighed, blowing out a breath. "I need to ring Frannie too," she added nervously. She looked at Quinn, her eyes worried again.

"I spoke to Frannie last night mom," Quinn told Judy very gently. "She knows, she knows everything," she added, lifting her eyebrow just a touch, her unspoken way of telling Judy that she now knew Frannie had been kept in the dark about certain events. "She knows. She's glad you're here with me. Her and Peter are coming up to see you tomorrow. They'd already planned the day with Peter's parents. Grammy knows too. I called her last night as well. I'm not repeating what she said exactly but it was on the lines of it's about time," Quinn told her mother, taking away some of the harder things that Judy felt she couldn't face doing, telling her family that she was a failure.

"Grammy? Is that what you call your grandma?" Puck asked Quinn.

She nodded. "My mom's mom, yeah. Dad's mom was always Grandma," Quinn said with a smile.

"I like Grammy. It's nicer than grandma. How about it? Grammy Judy?" Puck asked. "We have a Nana Ruth and a Nana Sarah, how about a Grammy Judy?" he suggested.

"Grammy?" Judy repeated, trying it out. "Yeah, I think I'll like being a Grammy instead of a grandma. Grammy Judy. It sounds nice and friendly." She smiled at Beth, her face still sore but worth the effort. "Hello Beth, I'm your Grammy Judy," she told the little girl. Beth bounced in her chair and squealed, clapping her hands.

Quinn went to shower and get ready. From downstairs she could hear lots of laughter and chatting. She smiled to herself knowing that despite how Judy usually held herself back from things she was really a chatty, happy person. Years of watching what she said and being mindful of Russell's moods had forced her into being the downtrodden mouse that was so against her nature. It was nice to hear her mother's laughter along with her baby's giggles.

Puck met her at the bottom of the stairs. "We'll go in my truck," he said. "Your mom isn't really up to driving with that eye so you can drive her car back here when we're done. See if you can persuade her to call in at the hospital first to get that eye checked out. I can bring her stuff back here in the truck," he added, making plans in his head then voicing them. Once again Quinn was impressed but not surprised by Puck's decisive actions and thoughtfulness towards everyone he considered his family. It appeared that Judy was now counted among them. Puck might always portray the image of 'party animal-player-tough guy' to other people, but to him, family was everything.

Quinn felt strange walking through the front door at Dudley Road. The last time she had been here she had been given just half an hour to pack up her life before being banished, thrown out by her father. Only because Finn had been there had Russell restrained himself from literally throwing Quinn out. Quinn closed her eyes at the memory. She still regretted ever bringing Finn into the equation. She should have had the strength and courage from the start to admit that she and Puck had acted on long hidden feelings. She should never have denied Puck the right to be acknowledged as Beth's father right from the very start. Quinn would always bear the shame of that. At least Puck had forgiven her and finally so had Finn. Finn had forgiven them both for their betrayal. After watching Puck and Quinn together, most especially after Beth had been born it was plain for Finn to see that they belonged together, their bond was real. Solid. Family.

Quinn shook her head and looked round seeing the evidence of her father's temper yesterday. End tables were turned over, lamps were smashed, ornaments and figurines were in pieces against the wall, photographs with the frames broken and the glass ground into the image as though Russell had stamped on every face. Judy entered the room and drew up short, her breath catching in her throat. Russell had certainly gone on a rampage after she had thrown herself in the taxi that she had covertly rung while he was ranting in his office searching for the whisky that he had stashed there. It must have really galled him that his meek, accepting little punch bag had run away.

"Fuck," Puck whispered as he came into the room. "Sorry Judy, I mean….erm…" he stuttered.

"No, you were right. Fuck," Judy said looking round.

Quinn's jaw dropped, her eyes wide. "Oh my God Puckerman. Less than 24 hours and you've driven my mother to language like that," she said, still not able to believe her ears. Had her mother _really_ said that? Apparently she had.

"Right," Puck said briskly, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get some of your things packed up. Find what you want to take and get the truck loaded up."

Quinn and her mom went upstairs, Puck following slowly, remembering the only time he had ever been in this house before. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. One very good thing had come from this house. Beth. She had been made here. And despite what other people thought, Quinn hadn't just been another notch on his bedpost, she had always been the one. Beth wasn't a mistake, an accident. She had been made with love. Puck had always loved Quinn, from the very first moment he set eyes on her, he just never thought he'd be good enough for her. Till the 'wine' coolers. How he had loved that afternoon. Treasured it. Hated Quinn for not having the strength to tell the truth. Loved her for not taking the easy option. Hated not being able to stand up and say he was the one. Loved that he finally got to be the one, that he was still The One. Puck shook himself and hurried up the stairs. He followed the voices and found Quinn and Judy throwing clothes and valuables into suitcases.

"I'm taking every piece of jewellery he ever got me. I earned every piece with a punch or a bruise," Judy said to Quinn, her voice harsh. "And I'm going to sell the damn lot," she finished with a decisive nod.

As Judy went into the bathroom to collect a mountain of toiletries, Puck motioned with his head to Quinn. "I want to go look in your room, just for a few minutes," he said quietly.

"Mom?" Quinn called, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure honey," Judy called back, her voice sounding stronger and more self assured all the time.

Quinn led the way to her old bedroom and found it exactly as she'd left it. Puck stood close at her back, his body pressed up against her. "I wish we had the time," he murmured in her ear. "This bed will always have special memories for me."

Quinn's hands reached back, her palms griping the sides of Puck's thighs, gently squeezing, her breath caught in her throat as his arms came round her, pulling her even closer. She could feel how tight, hard his body was. "Me too," she breathed, her eyes closed, head to one side as Puck found that most sensitive place just below her ear, the place that whenever his lips touched it, it took her back to that afternoon, that time. The very last time it had only been the two of them. Before Beth was even a bunch of cells.

"I want that bed. Think your mom'd notice it in the back of the truck?" Puck whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Quinn whispered back, breathlessly, her body reacting to the place and the stroking from Puck's wandering hands, "Why do you want that bed?" she asked.

"Because our daughter was made in that bed and it's where I first knew you loved me and it's where I first told you I loved you," Puck said, his voice still low. "And it's just fucking hot."

"When did you tell me you loved me?" Quinn asked quickly, "I don't remember that bit."

"Do you remember me saying 'ani ohev otach'?" Puck asked her quietly.

"Mmm, yes, I think so, it sounds familiar. What does it mean?" Quinn asked.

"It's Hebrew, it means I love you," Puck smiled into her neck, "I love you Quinn Fabray, ani ohev otach. And if you want to say it back to me you have to say 'ani ohevet otcha'," he told her, hoping that she would.

Quinn tried to repeat the phrase, stumbling over the unfamiliar words. "This Hebrew business is confusing," she grumbled. "But I suppose I'm going to have to learn, aren't I? I mean, at Hanukkah you were all saying things I didn't understand and all the other celebrations throughout the year and Beth going to Temple with you all. I want to be able to understand," Quinn murmured then turned in his arms. "When we do eventually get married I'd like it to be in your Temple. If that means I have to convert," she shrugged. She looked up at him and smiled.

They heard Judy just before she came into Quinn's room. "Oh, there you are. What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Revisiting a few old memories," Puck smiled, winking at Quinn, seeing her blush.

Judy's hand flew to her mouth. "You didn't," her scandalised voice was unmistakeable. "Beth?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. At their nod her indrawn breath made her voice even higher. "Oh my God. It's a good job your father doesn't know that," she added, her eyes wide, a hand over her mouth. "He'd burn you at the stake, your bed along with you if he ever finds out," Judy exclaimed. Quinn knew her mother was probably right.

They finished collecting the things that Judy had decided to take with her, necessities and a few mementos. Quinn drove Judy to the hospital in her car, Puck took Judy's things back to their house in his truck. Judy checked out ok, no permanent damage. The hospital took pictures of the injuries for them to be used as evidence if they were needed. They apparently had quite a file of evidential pictures of previous injuries to Mrs Judy Fabray from the many years of physical abuse she had withstood at the hands of her husband. One of the nurses who had worked there a long time and recognised Judy from church wished that she would have the courage to leave 'that abusive bastard' and file charges against him. She was immensely pleased when the rumour mill started spreading the gossip that Russell Fabray had been arrested on Christmas Eve for drink driving and for beating up his wife. She made a promise to herself to seek out Judy Fabray in the coming days and weeks to let her know that she was not alone, she had friends, people to love and support her, she could be free.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Beth meets another Aunt.**

Saul and Abe Epstein came for dinner on Christmas day along with Sarah. Abe took the opportunity to sit with Judy and talk privately. He discussed a number of options with her and gave some very sound advice. He also noted to himself that actually, Judy Fabray was a remarkably fine woman.

The meal, again around the dining room table, was fun, loud and one of the best times that Quinn could ever remember spending with her mother. She didn't think she'd ever seen her mom laugh so much. During the meal Puck answered a knock at the door, outside he found a slightly older version of Quinn and a guy he'd never seen before. "I'm not sure if this is the right house…" the blond began, hesitantly.

"Yes it is," Puck replied. "You must be Frannie," he said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers. "And Peter?" he asked, turning to the guy beside her. "Is that right? I'm Puck, Quinn's boyfriend," he introduced himself. "Come in, everyone's through here," he said as he took their coats. Puck led them through to the dining room, where Frannie was as amazed as Quinn to see their mother giggling almost hysterically at something Abe had said to her.

Quinn looked up and saw her sister. She jumped up and ran to hug her. "Frannie! I thought you were coming tomorrow," she exclaimed.

"We were," Frannie agreed. "I just couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you all so we set off straight after lunch. Peter's parents were more than understanding," she explained. Frannie pulled back to look at her sister's happy, smiling face. She turned to her mother and hugged her tight. "Mom," was all she said. The three of them hugged together, tightly. "So," Frannie said, sniffing back the tears, "where's my gorgeous niece?" she demanded.

"Here she is," Puck said proudly, standing behind Beth's highchair. Beth gave a cheeky grin to her mommy and the new people stood beside her. Quinn made the introductions and after everyone had welcomed Frannie and Peter, Ruth stood to offer the newcomers something to eat and drink, both offers were gratefully accepted.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your evening," Frannie apologised, "but after Quinnie's call last night I just couldn't wait any longer to come and see that they were both ok," she told everyone.

"You're not interrupting anything," Ruth replied. "You're more than welcome to eat with us. It's nice to meet you both, finally," she added. "Have you thought where you'll be staying tonight?" Ruth asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"No, not yet," Peter replied, speaking for the first time. "We'll probably just book into The Courtyard or one of the other hotels here but we haven't actually done it yet. I can't see all of them being full. Then again, it's Christmas, they just might say there's no room at the inn to be traditional," he grinned. "We've always stayed with Judy and Russell whenever we visited, but…" his voice trailed off, his eyebrows raised, shaking his head.

"Noah, Quinn, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" Ruth asked quietly. They both followed. "How would you feel if Hannah and I went to stay at Nana's for a few days? Your sister and her husband can stay here in my room, with you and your mother, give you all some time together. Maybe help your mother get some perspective and think about her future?" she suggested.

"Ruth!" Quinn cried, amazed once again at the generosity of the Puckerman family. "We can't ask you to do that," she insisted.

"You didn't," Ruth smiled. "I'm offering. You can have something of a Christmas together, your sister can get to know Beth a little. It might be just what your mother needs, to help her adjust. Listening to her today, I think she's in shock," she added. Ruth was genuinely concerned about the state of Judy Fabray's mind.

"Thanks mom," Puck said, hugging his mother. "I think it's a really good idea," he agreed.

"Ok, we'll go tell them," Ruth told both of them with a grin, hugging her son back. In the dining room she approached Frannie and Peter to quietly make the offer.

"I'd really like you to stay here. I think your mother may need the support," Ruth suggested and bit her lip as she waited for their reply.

"Are you sure?" Frannie asked, shocked at the offer. "I mean, we can go to a hotel, I'd hate to think the Fabray family is taking over your home," she added, a little embarrassed.

"Ha," Ruth snorted. "Your sister's been doing that from day one," she claimed, then she grinned and hugged Quinn to her, "but we love her for it."

"Thank you," Frannie said, accepting the offer, taking Ruth's hand in both of hers, "thank you so much."

"Hannah, guess what?" Ruth smiled at her. "We're going to go stay at Nana's. Come on, let's go get some things packed." Hannah bounced out of her seat and ran to her bedroom, excited to be going to Nana's for longer than just overnight.

Judy looked on, tears in her eyes. "Ruth, I can't tell you how much you astound me," she said, struggling to speak as her voice broke, "with your generosity and your understanding." Ruth gave Judy a tight smile and patted her shoulder. She understood the devastation of such a life changing event, the break up of a marriage, she'd lived through it herself. The people that Judy needed around her right now were her daughters. Ruth could give her that at least.

They all worked together to clear up after dinner, the dining room and kitchen restored to order. Quinn brewed another pot of coffee while Puck spoke quietly to Abe before he left along with Saul, Sarah, Ruth and Hannah.

"So, how are you really?" Frannie asked her mom once they were sat round the kitchen table.

"Well," Judy began, "there's no permanent damage."

"That's not what I meant," Frannie said quickly, "I mean how do you feel? What are your plans?" she asked.

"I don't think that now is the right time to be rushing into things," Peter put in. "Judy, we'd like you to come home with us for a while, give yourself some space," he offered, Frannie nodded her head in agreement.

"That might be a good idea, mom," Quinn agreed and nodded too.

"Isn't that a bit like running away though?" Judy asked.

"No, it's giving yourself some breathing space, time to recover and to consider your future away from all the stress," Peter corrected, his voice gentle.

Judy looked at both of her daughters. "What do you think? Should I?" she asked, trembling.

"Yes mom, I think you should," Quinn said quietly. "You need some time. Time away from here."

"What do you think Noah?" Judy asked.

"Oh, hey, don't ask me," Puck shrugged, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's a family decision," he reminded them.

Judy looked at him frowning, "And you think that doesn't include you?"

Puck glanced at Quinn, she nodded at him. "You're stuck with all of us now," she whispered.

"Well, in that case, I have to agree," Puck replied, taking Quinn's hand, "I think you could use the distance, to make you feel safe again," he said softly, putting into words what everyone else was thinking.

Judy nodded, considering their words. "You're probably right," Judy agreed, nodding. "I can't decide anything right now, I need to think," she admitted. Judy looked round at her gathered family. Her two daughters, their partners and her granddaughter. Judy began to cry. "I don't deserve you. Any of you. I've failed you all," she cried.

Frannie and Quinn both jumped up to comfort Judy. They both knew that it had been Russell who had controlled Judy, she hadn't been able to stand up for either herself or for them. "It's a new start mom. A new you. A brand new Judy Fabray," Frannie encouraged with a strained smile.

Beth must have thought it was time to be free of her highchair. She started to cry too and reach for Puck. "Dadadadada," she wailed, her little mouth pouting.

Puck lifted her immediately. "Hey baby girl. Is everyone ignoring you?" he asked before he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to take her up for her bath. We'll be back soon," he announced.

"I'll tidy up in here," Quinn said, rising from her seat too. Quinn made short work of washing the cups, encouraging everyone else to relax in the family room. She joined them just before Puck returned with a bathed and pyjama'd Beth. He put her on the floor for her to play before her supper and bed. She'd gone all shy again and crawled to Quinn, pulling herself up to stand against Quinn's knee. "Are you all happy again?" Quinn asked her daughter. "Did daddy sing to you?" she added even though she really didn't need to ask that question.

"From what I've seen and heard, daddy always sings to her," Judy smiled. "In the bath, in her bedroom, in the kitchen, everywhere," she said, waiting for Puck to deny it.

"Now that's true," Quinn grinned up at Puck. "You do. You're always singing to Beth."

"That's because she likes me singing to her, don't you baby girl?" Puck asked as he picked Beth up and hugged her. "You like daddy to sing to you, don't you? Mommy likes daddy to sing to her too," he whispered then grinned at Quinn, she blushed at the knowing look in his eye.

"Mmhmm, mommy loves daddy to sing to her, it really turns her on, that voice, those eyes. Oh yeah, mommy loves daddy to sing to her," Quinn thought to herself and felt a little shiver shoot through her entire body.

Beth didn't settle very well with a lot of new faces surrounding her and only mommy and daddy familiar to her. She stayed close to Quinn, trying to climb up on her lap. Quinn picked Beth up to sit on her knee. As soon as she was there Beth let Quinn know she was ready for her supper. Quinn reclined the chair and settled back to feed Beth. Neither her sister nor brother-in-law had expected that. Peter shot up and out of the room. "Quinn!" Frannie exclaimed, her eyes open wide. "I can't believe you just did that. Without warning us," she cried.

"What?" Quinn asked looking down. "You can't see anything and it's supper time."

"I'll go make sure he's not too traumatised," Puck said, smiling at Quinn. He stood in front of Quinn's seat, hands on the arms and leant over her to kiss her smiling lips, then further to kiss Beth's head. Beth didn't falter, she carried on with her supper. Puck found Peter in the kitchen. He turned to look at Puck as he walked in. "Are you ok, man?" Puck asked. "The way you pealed out of there I thought you might be feeling ill or something," he suggested.

"No, not ill," Peter replied, "I just didn't expect Quinn to…err…to," he nodded towards his own chest.

Puck knew what he meant. "To feed our daughter?" he asked, used to the reaction from people. "Well, it's not a job I can do, you sort of need the right equipment," Puck informed Peter knowledgeably.

"I'm sorry about that. My reaction, I just….I've never…" Peter stuttered.

"You've never been around anyone breastfeeding a baby before?" Puck asked. "And you think I had before Beth was born?" he thought to ask.

"But you've had months to get used to it," Peter argued.

"True," Puck admitted. "And to be honest, when Beth doesn't want to be fed anymore I'll miss seeing them together like that," he added then flicked his eyebrows up then down, a naughty little smile on his face. "I won't mind having the boobs back all to myself though, sometimes it's just not cool sharing them," he told Peter quietly. Peter laughed, understanding where Puck was coming from. "Do you want a beer?" Puck offered, going to the fridge. "We don't really keep anything stronger in the house, sorry."

"Yeah, thanks, a beer would be good." Peter nodded. Puck and Peter sat at the kitchen table, drinking their ice cold beers and sorting out the wrongs of the world. They both agreed that if Russell Fabray should miraculously be hit by a falling piece of space debris and wiped off the face of the planet, it would be no bad thing. Quinn found them there a short while later, Beth asleep in her arms. "I'm just going to take her up to bed. You two ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Puck smiled. He turned to Peter, "Do you want a hand up with your bags?" he asked. Peter agreed so they followed Quinn up the stairs.

Puck showed Peter into his mom's bedroom, indicating the bathroom that joined with his sister's bedroom and also pointing out the guest room that Judy was occupying. "We're down the other end of the hall, Beth's room is opposite ours. You can't usually hear her from this side if she wakes in the night so you shouldn't be disturbed," Puck explained.

Ruth had changed the linens on her bed when she packed hers and Hannah's bags to stay at Sarah's house so the room was good to go. Peter left the bags on the bed and followed Puck back downstairs. "Does everyone call you 'Puck'?" he asked.

"Most people do," Puck replied with a nod, "even my teachers. I hate my name, Noah," he said with a grimace. "My mom, sister, Nana and Judy call me Noah, and my Rabbi," Puck thought about it for a second, "just about everyone else calls me Puck. I prefer it," he added.

Puck and Peter walked into the family room and found the ladies all sat chatting. Puck nudged Quinn aside and sat on the huge comfortable recliner with her, Quinn shifted to sit across his lap, sipping her coffee. "Did you want another beer?" she asked Puck and Peter.

"No thanks," Peter replied, smiling, "and I'm sorry I ran out of here earlier, you just took me by surprise," he apologised to Quinn.

"Don't worry about it. It's a reaction I'm used to," Quinn smiled. "It's only once a day now so you've got till tomorrow night before you need to run away again," she teased.

"She is a beautiful baby though," Frannie sighed. "It'd be nice if she could get to know her cousin," she said quietly then squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her mom and sister to make the connection.

Quinn squealed. "Oh my God, you're pregnant?" she demanded. Quinn shot up to hug her sister. "That's fantastic. Oh, a new baby. When?" Quinn asked and almost sounded envious.

"At the end of June," Frannie said through her tears, squashed between her mother and her sister. Puck stood and shook Peter's hand.

"Congratulations man," Puck smiled. "Better get used to that breastfeeding stuff, and quick," he suggested. He noticed the look on Quinn's face. "Not a chance Fabray. Don't even think about it," he instructed as his arm went round her shoulder, hugging her to his side.

"What?" Quinn asked innocently. "I'm not thinking about anything," she denied. Quinn did not convince Puck at all.

"Yeah, right," Puck snorted. "I've seen that look before. Just keep thinking Nana and marks out of ten," he suggested. Quinn burst into laughter, hiding her red face against Puck's shoulder as Frannie, Peter and Judy turned quizzing gazes on them. "Don't ask. It's better not to ask," Puck shuddered.

They spent a lovely, pleasant evening chatting. Puck and Quinn told stories about Beth and gave lots of advice. Quinn and Frannie reminisced about their childhood, Judy reminded them of times with Grammy. Peter sat and listened to it all. He and Puck managed to chat together a little. Peter asked how Puck had felt in the delivery room. "Fucking useless," Puck answered honestly, quietly. "That's how I felt. I couldn't do anything for her, nothing. We've got a video if you want to watch it," he offered.

Frannie overheard. "Oh can we? That'd be so cool," she whispered. Puck got the copy that, with the help of the AV Club, had been edited to have the original sound on overlaid with Puck singing This Woman's Work. It was the first time either Frannie or Peter had heard him sing. They didn't even realise that it was him.

"Oh my God," Peter said quietly. "That was amazing," he whispered as the short movie ended. "Where did you find that song? That was beautiful," he added.

"We recorded it at school, the band that play in Glee club are really good and, yeah, the song is cool, I really like singing it," Puck answered, not realising they didn't know.

"That was you singing?" Frannie asked, her eyes open wide in surprise. "Wow. You're good. More than good."

"Yes he is," Quinn said proudly, rubbing his mohawk. Puck pulled away, embarrassed. "The first day back at school he showed a really edited version of that in Glee club, no sound or anything, then he knelt down on the floor in front of me and sang that song. It was so…ahhhh…." Quinn sighed, her hands at her chest.

"Not like the day we did the Sex Ed classes," Puck reminded her, starting off a new round of stories. By the time they were finished, everyone was thinking about going to bed. No one had mentioned that Russell Fabray could possibly be released in the next couple of days, but it was in the forefront of everyone's mind.

Quinn decided to be the one after exchanging glances with both her sister and Puck. "We need to talk about what we're going to do if he turns up here again," she announced.

"I think the first thing we should do is call the police again if that happens," Peter said decisively. "Judy, I really don't think you should see him, especially not alone. He'll try to give you the same I'm so sorry speech he's given you a thousand times before. We've been saying this to you for years but you just didn't want to hear it before. What ever gave you the strength to leave this time is a blessing," he said quietly, taking one of Judy's hands.

"Yes she is a blessing," Judy answered. "Beth. Beth gave me the strength to leave," she explained. "I just wanted to see Beth on Christmas, give her a gift. She's given me a bigger gift than I could ever imagine, could ever pray for. She's given me the strength to save myself," she stopped talking suddenly as her voice broke. The three Fabray ladies burst into tears hugging each other, even Puck and Peter found it hard to hold back the emotions following Judy's beautiful speech. Puck felt so proud that his daughter had been able to do that for another human being, save a person, just by being born.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: How are our favourite family faring with the threat of Russell Fabray hanging over their heads?**

Before Beth woke up the next morning, Puck had already woken Quinn. They were saying 'good morning' in the best possible way. Quinn was sat astride him, riding him, Puck's hands gripped Quinn's hips, holding her tight to him as he thrust up into her. Quinn leant forwards, her hands braced on his chest, they heard Beth stir over the baby monitor. They halted for a second as Quinn's arms went round his neck. "Maybe she'll go back to sleep," Quinn murmured against Puck's lips.

"Maybe she won't have to, I don't think this is going to take too much longer," Puck groaned, feeling very, very, very primed, the familiar tingle just starting. His hands urged Quinn into a faster rhythm, their lips met again, tongues twisting together and then came the knock at their door. Puck dropped his head back down on the pillow. "Fuck," he whispered. Puck looked up at Quinn and pouted. "This is so not funny," he grouched as he slid her off of him. "Come in," Puck called with a sigh to whoever was on the other side of the door. He rolled over onto his side to disguise his raging erection, just before the door opened.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Frannie said, coming into the room, "but I couldn't sleep any longer," she sighed and pulled a face. "Morning sickness," she explained. "I always feel worse when I'm laid in bed, when I'm up I feel more in control of it," Frannie told Quinn. Quinn gave Frannie a pouting smile, she could totally sympathise with her.

Beth called out again. "Mamamama," she chanted through the baby monitor. Quinn looked at Puck, he was usually the first person to see Beth in the mornings, beating everyone to the punch. This morning he seemed a bit reluctant. Quinn knew why. It probably wasn't cool to get out of bed with your almost sister-in-law in the room while you're naked and good to go. Very good to go. Puck jr was most definitely pleased to see Quinn this morning and as Puck wasn't wearing any pants he couldn't use the excuse that it was a gun in his pocket.

"Would you like me to go and bring Beth?" Quinn asked Puck, a teasing tone in her voice, brushing up against him just slightly causing Puck to catch his breath.

"Ermm, yeah," Puck said, trying to grin, "that might be a good idea," he replied through gritted teeth. He glanced down the bed to where Quinn's knee was brushing lightly against him. He looked back up to her smiling eyes. If she didn't pack that in pretty soon, Puck wouldn't give a shit if Frannie, his Nana or Rabbi Golding was in the bedroom with them, he _would_ finish what they'd started. He narrowed his eyes at Quinn, she winked back at him.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Frannie said to Quinn, smiling at Puck as he lay almost on his front in bed, his arms crossed under his face.

"Can you give me a second Frannie?" Quinn nodded to the door. "I need to get some clothes on," she explained to her puzzled sister.

"Oh sorry," Frannie apologised, more than a little embarrassed. Frannie had probably not realised that she had disturbed a wonderfully intimate moment.

Frannie left their bedroom and crossed the hall into Beth's room. Over the monitor, Puck and Quinn could hear her talking to Beth and their daughter's non response to this near stranger coming into her bedroom. Puck turned over onto his back. "Any chance of finishing this off?" he whispered, taking Quinn's hand and pressing it to his hot, hard cock.

Quinn leant over to kiss him, her fingers curling round him. "I don't think so," she murmured against his lips, her tongue pushed between them slightly. Quinn groaned, as Beth started to cry.

"Mamama," Beth sobbed.

"It's porridge for breakfast again this morning Puckerman. Don't even think of giving her a bath until she's eaten," Quinn told him, getting out of bed reluctantly. She pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Puck's t-shirts then went across the hall to Beth's room. "Hey baby," Quinn smiled at her daughter. "Are you ready to get up?"

"Can I do anything?" Frannie asked. Quinn shook her head, getting on with the job of making her daughter clean and comfortable, ready for breakfast. Quinn went back into her own room a few minutes later with a freshly changed happy baby. She sat her on the bed to climb on daddy while she went to the bathroom. Frannie sat down with Beth. "You don't mind me sitting here do you?" she asked Puck who was now sat up against the pillows, one knee raised, the covers at his waist.

"No, it's fine," he smiled at her then grinned at Beth who had crawled all the way up the pillows and was stood holding on to the headboard. Beth wobbled and danced, singing and smiling at daddy. She dropped down to crawl over and give him sloppy kisses. "Good morning to you too, baby girl," Puck said. He picked Beth up, hugging her while she pulled his hair. Beth squealed at him, smiling and showing off her teeth.

Quinn came out of the bathroom and collected Beth. When she and Frannie left the bedroom, Puck got out of bed. He followed them downstairs very shortly afterwards, just in sweats riding low on his hips. Quinn had started the coffee brewing. Frannie ran off upstairs looking ever so slightly green.

"I don't think the smell of coffee agrees with her first thing in the morning," Quinn commented, hugging Puck, pressing her face into his bare chest.

Frannie came back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that," she said as she gave a half smile.

"Don't worry, I still remember what it's like," Quinn replied as she gave her sister a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, me too," Puck added, pulling a face. "I can't remember how many mornings I held your hair back for you, rubbed your back."

"Uggghhh, Peter just stays in bed or stays out of the way," Frannie grumbled as she looked at Quinn enviously. "How did you find one that does everything for the baby and even held your hair back when you had morning sickness? It's just not fair," she pouted.

"What can I say?" Puck sighed, a smug look on his face. "I'm just damn good."

"You're full of it is what you are Puckerman," Quinn retorted, laughing at him. Puck passed by and stopped in for a kiss. Beth slapped her tray and squealed loudly because daddy was interfering with her getting her porridge.

"Wow, who's impatient this morning? Are you a hungry little girl today Beth?" Puck asked her.

"So you do know her name then?" Quinn asked him in fake shock, and then looked at her sister. "You've no idea how rare it is that he actually uses her name. Normally she gets called 'baby girl'," she explained.

"Well she is," Puck defended himself. "She's my baby girl, aren't you?" he asked as he grinned at Beth who gave him a porridge smothered grin back.

After Beth had finished eating and had a drink from her sippy cup, Puck took her back upstairs for her bath. Quinn and Frannie sat at the table chatting. "I wish we'd been able to do this when we were younger," Frannie said, wistfully, "sit in our pj's and chat over a cup of coffee, well, glass of water in my case. I feel we missed out on so much. I couldn't wait to get out of that house. I should never have left you and mom there. I should have taken you with me, kept you safe. It was after I left that he broke your nose wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Quinn confirmed. "That was when I said I didn't want to do gymnastics anymore, the summer before freshman year," she added, remembering the details. "He said I was an ungrateful bitch because I was wasting all the time and money they'd spent on classes, coaches, competitions and stuff. I didn't want to do it anymore because the coach was a perv who used to come into the changing rooms when I was getting undressed. Can you imagine how he would have reacted to that?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

"I know how I would react to that," Puck answered as he came back into the kitchen with Beth who was now bathed and dressed. Puck sat down at the table with Beth on his knee. "I'd want to find the guy and kill him," he growled.

"Just think," Quinn sighed as she looked at Puck thoughtfully. "If I'd have continued with gymnastics I might never have tried out for the Cheerios, then you might never have met me."

"I'd have met you, don't worry about that," Puck replied, a smile in his voice. "I saw you on the first day of freshman year before you even joined the Cheerios and in or out of that uniform, your ass was still smokin'."

"I thought you were a boob man?" Quinn asked with a laugh. "Now it's all about my ass?" she demanded, still laughing.

"Boobs, ass," Puck shrugged, "whatever, as long as it's attached to you," he said with a leer.

"You know you're making me feel sick again don't you? And it's nothing to do with morning sickness," Frannie teased them both.

The three of them continued talking about this and that until Peter joined them about half an hour later, stretching as he came into the kitchen. "Morning everyone," he said, kissing Frannie on top of her head. "How do you feel this morning?" he asked her.

"Fine now," Frannie smiled at her husband. "And here's news for you, you ungrateful oaf. Puck didn't stay in bed and snore when Quinn was throwing up. He got up with her and held her hair for her and rubbed her back to make her feel better," she said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Great, a 'new age man', designed to make all us Neanderthals look useless," Peter grumbled, jokingly. "Thanks man. You blew my excuse of its women's business out of the water."

"Sorry dude," Puck grinned at him. "I just figured that since it was my fault she was feeling that way, I should do my best to make her feel better," he added quietly as he leant towards Quinn, she leaned in towards Puck to share a sweet kiss, smiling against each other's lips.

Beth bounced happily on her daddy's lap, singing and gurgling. Judy came into the kitchen and looked around at her assembled family. Her face looked less swollen but still as bruised this morning. She tried to smile but it was obviously a struggle. She didn't look as though she had slept very much. "I wonder if your father will be….." Judy didn't finish off. She didn't actually know what might happen to him today. Judy wasn't completely sure she wanted to know either.

"Do you want me to call Abe and find out?" Puck offered. At Judy's nod he left the kitchen and called Abe Epstein to find out how he would go about gathering the information. Abe advised Puck to leave it with him.. He called back a short while later. Abe informed Puck that Russell Fabray had been released on bail, he had been warned to stay away from Judy Fabray and the Puckerman home. Puck didn't hold out much hope that Russell would adhere to that particular condition.

"Ok," Puck sighed as he came back to the kitchen. He passed on Abe's information. "Abe doesn't seem to think he'll stick to it either," Puck told them as soon as Quinn, Frannie and Judy had all looked at each other and made similar comments.

They ate breakfast together, Peter again grumbling that Puck was showing him up by being able to cook. "Do you rent him out by the hour?" Frannie asked Quinn. "You could make a fortune from this guy. I'm so jealous," she cried, then promptly hugged and kissed her husband to make him feel better.

"Not yet," Quinn replied, "and one day soon maybe he'll even put on a shirt," she added a little sarcastically and widened her eyes at Puck.

"And deprive you of seeing these amazing abs, Fabray?" Puck shot back at her, trailing his hand up and down his stomach. "Plus you steal all my shirts anyway," he accused, tugging on the short sleeve of the t-shirt that Quinn was wearing.

"That's because you leave them on the floor instead of putting them in the hamper," Quinn retorted quickly. "If they're left on the floor they become communal property. What's yours is mine," she grinned.

"I can safely say that if you ever leave any of your clothes on the floor I won't borrow anything," Puck replied, his tone verging on saintly. "Pink is so not my colour," he added in an exaggeratedly camp voice.

After they'd cleaned up the kitchen and sat for a while longer chatting and enjoying coffee, Puck suggested they all get ready and go out for a while, maybe a walk round the lake at Schoonover Park. The weather although cold was dry and everyone was feeling a little antsy, like they were all waiting for something to happen.

"That's a great idea," Frannie cried, "I haven't been there for years. Quinn, could I borrow some sneakers or something, please? I have jeans but only high heeled boots with me," she explained.

"Sure, I'll get them for you when I get dressed. I'm just going to shower first," Quinn replied.

"I need to shower too," Puck said as he stood. "Beth should be fine in her highchair," he added, grinning at the baby. Puck smiled to himself as he followed Quinn. On the way up the stairs, very close behind her, he grabbed her ass. "We can save time and shower together," he murmured into her neck.

"Only if you're quick Puckerman," Quinn whispered back before she sped up, running the rest of the way to their room.

They threw off their clothes the second the door shut behind Puck, racing for the bathroom. Puck adjusted the water blindly while kissing Quinn, helping her step backwards into the tub. He bent and took possession of one nipple with his lips, his hand sliding down her back to cup her ass, pulling her into his hard body. It didn't take long to bring them both to bursting point. Puck entered her, lifting her legs, her back braced against the tiles, water teaming down on them. He sucked at her throat, forgetting himself for a moment, leaving a small mark. He abandoned her throat as his body tightened, his head went back, his teeth gritted. "I hope you're on the same page as me, Fabray," he managed to say then he felt her begin to contract around him. He shuddered into her, both of them breathing unsteadily.

"Mmmm, even with my mother in the house," Quinn sighed as she found her feet on the floor of the tub. "We'll have to hurry, we don't want them to think that we fell down the drain," she giggled.

They showered off quickly and got dressed. Frannie was also showered and dressed when they got back downstairs, she smirked when she saw Quinn, giving her a knowing look. Puck packed Beth's stroller into the back of the truck and fastened her into her car seat. Judy climbed into the back of Peter's car. Frannie hooked her arm round Quinn's as Puck locked the front door. "Was that to finish off what I interrupted this morning?" she whispered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn turned to look at her. "I don't know what you mean?" she replied, trying to sound scandalised, her face bright red.

"Tell Puck that hickies are a dead give away," Frannie informed her sister. "So is the shower only running once," she laughed before climbing into Peter's car.

"Shit," Quinn mumbled, getting into the truck. Puck was already in, running the engine.

"Did you just say a bad word in front of our innocent child Miss Fabray?" he enquired, one eyebrow raised.

"My sister knows exactly what we were doing this morning when she knocked and what we just did in the shower," Quinn pouted. "It's so embarrassing. She said that the hickie was a give away. I didn't even know you'd done that," she grumbled at Puck and gave him a hard look.

"I didn't know I'd done it either till you were getting dressed," Puck admitted. "I know you hate them so I thought I'd better not mention it. I was hoping that they just wouldn't see it. Not much chance really considering where it is," Puck looked at her, "sorry," he apologised almost sincerely.

"Never mind, it's done. Let's go and enjoy our walk," Quinn said, pulling the visor down to inspect the damage in the vanity mirror. "Oh…..shoot," she said when she saw the mark. "There's no wonder Frannie was laughing. It's a bit obvious, Puckerman. You're an idiot," she frowned at him.

In the middle of the bench seat between them, Beth kicked her legs and made lots of happy noises. Quinn held one of her hands talking to her and singing to her during the drive. Once they arrived at the lake, they parked up together. Puck got Beth's stroller and opened it up. Quinn unfastened Beth from her seat and passed her down to Puck to fasten her in the stroller. Beth had managed to get her hands out of the snowsuit's attached gloves and tried to fight Quinn tucking them back in. Eventually Quinn won. "May I push her for a while?" Judy asked.

"Sure," Quinn replied, relinquishing the stroller to Judy. Beth faced Judy and grinned at her, getting used to the new grammy that had fallen into her life. Quinn walked beside Judy so that Beth could see her too. Puck was on Quinn's other side, holding her hand. Half way round the lake they stopped at the little café, surprised to see that it was open. The owner and principle coffee maker told them that he always opened on Boxing Day as a lot of people came out to walk off their Christmas excesses.

"And again, another reason to vote for Hanukkah," Puck told Quinn. "All round better for you. isn't that right my little Jewish American Princess?" he asked Beth, nibbling her fingers and making her giggle madly. "Eight days of presents instead of just one," he added, his voice excited, nibbling Beth's fingertips some more.

"So Beth is Jewish too?" Frannie asked, a little surprised.

"Mhmm," Quinn nodded. She drew in a shaky breath before darting a quick look at Puck. "And I'm going to start instruction in the New Year, to convert too," she informed her family. "I don't want us to have a 'mixed marriage' so to speak," she added as she looked round at her family, trying to assess their reactions. Puck looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"I didn't think you'd made any decision yet," he said, smiling at her. "But you should only do this if you're sure. Don't do it for me or Beth," he advised.

"Are you sure Quinn?" Judy asked quietly, taken aback at the revelation. She had no idea that Quinn had even been thinking about that.

"Yes," Quinn replied softly. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Will that mean when you do eventually get married I'll have to wear one of those funny little hat things?" Peter asked, a pained look on his face.

"A yarmulke?" Puck asked Peter. "Yes, if we decide to get married in the synagogue. Not if we do it anywhere else," he assured him.

"Yes you will," Quinn told Peter, then turned to Puck. "I already told you the other day, when we get married it will be at the same Temple your family has gone to for years," she reminded him.

Puck shrugged an apology to Peter. "Sorry dude, I don't argue when I hear that voice," he admitted. "So yes, it means you have to wear a funny little hat thing," he said, mimicking popping a yarmulke on his head.

"And it also means _you_ can't get out of going to Temple every week either," Quinn added and watched the humour fall away from Puck's face. "If I'm going, you're going too," she insisted decisively.

"There's no wonder my mom and Nana love you," Puck grumbled, scowling playfully at Beth. "So when it's time for your Bat Mitzvah, you'll be speaking Hebrew like a native. Mommy'll make sure of that," he told Beth, making her giggle even more.

They decided after their coffee to walk back the way they came. Judy again took control of the stroller. Quinn and Puck walked behind, arms round each other, Frannie and Peter a little further behind them. "I can understand why you'd want to leave our church Quinn," Judy said quietly. "Our faith even, considering I may be excommunicated for divorcing your father. I support your decision to worship however you choose with your family. And Noah, Beth, everyone is your family. More so than Frannie and I have been this last year," she added a touch sadly, she had obviously been thinking about it during the walk.

"Thank you mom," Quinn said as she stopped to hug her. "It means a lot that we have your support," she added a little tearfully. Puck nodded his agreement and hugged Judy too.

"I've got no doubt either that it won't be too many more years until you do marry, will it?" Judy asked.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other. "Probably not," Puck replied. He looked at Judy sheepishly. "Will that be something you'd support too?" he asked.

Judy took a while to answer. "Once you're eighteen there's nothing I can do to stop you. I'm not saying that I would but I meant legally," she said thoughtfully. "I'd prefer you to wait till you've finished college at least."

"Well, college might be a bit of a problem for me mom," Quinn admitted. "I mean, Puck already knows that he'll be working and training as a mechanic for Mr Epstein but I'll have to wait till Beth is in school before I can even think about going to college. And the only option open to me is Ohio State," she finished with a slight pout.

Judy nodded, considering Quinn's words. "So you're saying you might marry sooner than that?" she asked.

"We haven't really talked about that," Quinn admitted. "Other than Puck giving me a ring and saying he'd like for all three of us to have the same name one day, we haven't really made any plans," she said as she grinned up into Pucks' face, knowing her mom would be disappointed with that as a proposal. Frannie and Peter had caught up with them.

"Oh that's a classic," Peter laughed. "That makes me feel so much better. At least my proposal was a really romantic down on one knee job."

"Yeah well," Puck sighed, "I already got ragged about that from my mom and my Nana and all the girls in Glee club, you might as well join the chorus," he offered.

By now they'd reached their cars. Beth was strapped back into her car seat and the stroller folded up. Puck and Quinn set off first. Peter made sure that everyone's footwear was suitably clean before he allowed them into his car, they set off quite some time afterwards.

Puck spotted the car across the driveway as soon as they turned the corner. "Shit," he said quietly, thankful Beth had fallen asleep. "Call your mom, tell them to go to Nana's," he instructed. Quinn rang her sister's phone and gave them Sarah's address, telling them to go there. Then she called Sarah and explained. Russell Fabray was parked across their driveway blocking access to the house. Puck pulled up on the street and got out of the truck, Quinn climbed over Beth to get into the driver's seat ready to drive away if she needed to. Puck approached the smug looking man. "You need to leave here. Now. Before we call the cops," Puck told him.

"I'll leave when I have my wife, my daughter and her brat ," Russell snarled at Puck.

"Not a fucking chance," Puck replied without even a hint of fear. "You'll go now and there's no way you're getting anywhere near Judy, Quinn or our daughter," he snarled back, his arms folded across his chest, not a bit scared of the man. "I know you think everyone will just fall into line because they're scared of you, but you don't frighten me little man," Puck taunted the visibly furious man. "You're just a pathetic waste of space, an asshole who can only beat up women and girls. Twelve years of Martial Arts experience standing right in front of you. Do you want to try it? I'll give you a go," he offered without raising his voice, his tone mocking and his expression condescending. Russell Fabray, realising he would not win growled in temper, jumped into his car and raced away in the direction of Dudley Road, his tires squealing.

Quinn jumped out of the truck and ran to Puck. He hugged her to him, comforting her. "Come on, let's go to Nana's. We'll call Abe from there," he murmured into her hair. Quinn shivered and nodded, tears ready to fall. She knew they hadn't seen the last of Russell Fabray, he'd have to be dead before he'd give up his mission to make their lives a misery.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: There are times when divine intervention seems to come just when you need it most. For Judy, that time is now…**

Quinn and Puck arrived at Sarah's at the same time as Saul and Abe Epstein. A few minutes later a police car pulled up too. The officer took a statement from Puck as he had been the only one to speak to Russell.

Judy was shaking uncontrollably. "He'll never leave me alone, I know he won't. I'll never be able to get away from him. He'll just keep coming after me," Judy muttered over and over to herself. Quinn and Frannie could see the light that had been shining in Judy's eyes for the last couple of days slowly fade away.

The policeman apologised. "I'm sorry ma'am, I've been called to a road traffic accident. I'm the nearest officer. I promise I will be back and if you have any concerns or if Mr Fabray does come here, please don't hesitate to call 911," he told her, his voice sympathetic, concerned. Judy nodded, looking down at her hands clasped tightly together in her lap, not feeling confident. She realised that her pipe dream of escaping was over. She knew she'd have to go back or Russell would take it out on all of these people who were helping her right now, and that just wouldn't be fair, she couldn't bear that.

Ruth and Sarah, with a bit of help from Quinn and Hannah made a traditionally Jewish meal for the assembled group. Judy and Frannie sat in the kitchen with them, chatting while the men stayed in the lounge discussing everything from football to the rights and wrongs of hiring a hit man to rid the world of Russell Fabray. Beth was running round the lounge in her walker crashing into shins and running over toes, loving every second of it and squealing with joy. "I don't get how he managed to get a hearing today," Puck said to Abe. "I thought he was going to be in custody until at least tomorrow."

"Old Boys Catholic Club, apparently," Abe replied, shaking his head. "Fabray got his lawyer to find a judge he goes to church with. Enough said."

After they'd eaten and were trying to relax a little, Puck answered a knock at the door and found the same police officer who had left about two hours earlier, standing outside. "Is Mrs Fabray still here?" the officer asked. Puck nodded. "Can I speak with her please?" he requested. Puck motioned for him to come in then took him to the kitchen to speak to Judy. "Mrs Fabray, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the accident I was called away to involved your husband," the officer said quietly then paused to allow the Fabray women to absorb this information.

"Is he…is he…" Judy swallowed, unable to finish asking the question.

"He's alive ma'am, but he's in a bad way. He hadn't regained consciousness before I left the hospital to come here," the young officer told her, trying to tread carefully, sensitively around the normal 'informing the family of an RTA' speech.

Judy looked up at her daughters. "I want to go see him," she told them, her voice sounded strong. "I want to be there when he wakes up so that I can tell him I'm filing for divorce," she announced. Judy had swung again to the 'can do this' side. She knew it probably wouldn't be long till she lost her confidence again and was back in the 'can't do this' quagmire. She was on an emotional roller coaster that didn't show any signs of stopping or even slowing down.

"We'll all go," Frannie informed her mom, receiving nodded agreement from Quinn, Peter and Puck. "You don't have to do this alone mom. We're here for you, all of us," Frannie's voice cracked as Judy hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Judy whispered, even with her eyes closed the tears still managed to escape.

Quinn joined in the hug. "We're here for you mom," she said huskily. Ruth immediately agreed to look after Beth. She had everything she needed here at Nana Sarah's from her being Beth's main care giver while Quinn and Puck were at school. Quinn thanked and hugged both Ruth and Sarah then Hannah too so that she wouldn't feel left out.

At the hospital they were directed towards Intensive Care. Russell was still in the operating room and would be for some time. The doctors knew that Russell was bleeding into his abdominal cavity but couldn't find where from. In the waiting room the group discussed Judy's imminent trip to Georgia to stay with Frannie and Peter. They waited for what seemed like hours until a doctor came to see them. "Mrs Fabray?" he said, seeking out Judy, recognising that the two younger women must be her daughters.

"Yes?" Judy answered breathlessly as she stood, her heart thumping madly in her chest.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but while we were operating, your husband suffered a massive brain hemorrhage," the doctor explained. "At this stage all I can tell you is that he is on life support and is not showing any signs of recovery. I'm so very sorry," he added with a degree of sympathy.

"Will-will we be able to see him?" Judy asked, her voice stronger than before.

"Yes, of course," the doctor replied. "I would suggest that you limit your visits to just yourself and your daughters initially and keep it brief," he advised.

Judy nodded, Frannie's arm round her shoulders keeping her from falling to the floor. She nodded again. "Ok," Judy said, blowing out a nervous breath, she seemed to draw herself up, put her shoulders back. "Come on girls, let's go see your father."

When they entered the room, all three were taken aback at how small and insignificant Russell Fabray looked, how vulnerable he looked amid the machinery keeping him alive, breathing for him, beeping with every beat of his cold, hard heart. Judy leant over him. "I hope you can hear me Russell. I'm leaving you. I hate you. I've made my choice. I choose my daughters and my grandchildren," she whispered into his ear. Neither Quinn nor Frannie felt compelled to even speak to the man who had called himself their father. All three women left after a few minutes.

"I have to call Father Price," Judy told them in the waiting room. "If there's any soul that needs absolution it's his."

"I'll do that for you mom," Frannie said, going away to make the call. Father Price arrived shortly afterwards. Judy, Frannie and Peter went with him to Russell's bedside to observe him being given Last Rites. Quinn could not force herself to witness the priest give Russell Fabray's black soul absolution, all his sins forgiven. Quinn would never forgive him. She stayed in the waiting room, Puck's arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said down at the lake this morning?" Puck murmured.

"About converting?" Quinn asked, though she knew that's what he meant. "Yes I did," she answered.

Puck nodded thoughtfully, his eyebrows drawn together. "I really, really want you to be sure about this," he urged. "Don't rush into anything because of all of this with your dad and your mom," he advised, his hand waved about gesturing round them at the waiting room.

"It's something I've been thinking about since Beth was a week old and we decided that she would be brought up Jewish," Quinn replied. "I don't want there to be anything different between us. I want us to be the same. The same faith, the same name," she added then bit her lip before continuing. "And I think my mom was right on the money this morning. I think all of that will be happening sooner rather than later," she said with a husky little nervous giggle.

Puck smiled against her hair. "Do you want to tell my mom and Nana about the second part? I don't think I'm brave enough," he said quietly.

Quinn raised her head and smiled at him. "Yes you are. You're Puckasaurus, right? You can handle anything," she told him. Quinn laid her head back on his shoulder. "What time is it?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Puck checked. "It's seven thirty," he answered in surprise. "I didn't realise it was so late. We've been here for hours," he mumbled.

"I thought my boobs were getting sore," Quinn announced, lifting her eyebrow at Puck's immediate and totally expected response. "No, but thanks for offering," she grinned. "We'll have to go soon, Beth will need feeding," she sighed as she stood and stretched, relieving the ache from sitting in the uncomfortable chairs for so long.

"We'll go as soon as the others come back," Puck assured her as he stood and stretched too. Peter came back to the waiting room a few minutes later, Judy and Frannie were still at Russell's bedside. Puck couldn't understand why.

"I think Judy just wants to make sure he stays there, so she knows exactly where he is and can't come looking for her. It's almost as though she's taking control," Peter said with a shrug, not totally sure he understood it either.

"Can you drop us off at my Nana's? Quinn needs to feed Beth," Puck asked. They'd all come to the hospital in Peter's car when they came this afternoon.

"Here," Peter said as he passed Puck the keys. "I think we'll be here all night, if we need to I'll call for you to come and pick us up. Ok?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks man," Puck nodded and took the keys. "Call if there's any change or if Judy wants Quinn to come back," he told Peter. Peter agreed that he would.

Back at Sarah's house, Beth had been bathed and was ready for bed. Her travel crib had been set up next to Sarah's bed and Ruth was just about to call Quinn to remind her that they no longer had stores of milk because Beth didn't drink it through the day. Puck and Quinn walked through the door much to Ruth's relief. Beth cried and held her hands up to mommy and daddy when they walked into the lounge. Seeing that she was dressed and ready for bed Quinn immediately picked up her baby and got comfortable to feed her. Beth was soon satisfied and asleep. Quinn wasn't quite ready to let her go to bed yet and hugged her for a while longer.

Puck eventually carried Beth up to bed. In his Nana's bedroom he sat on the bed and watched his daughter sleeping, stroking her hair, her soft cheek. Puck prayed she'd never know hurt like her mommy had known. Downstairs Quinn's phone rang. Her mother needed her to return to the hospital, there'd been a change in Russell's condition. "I have to go to her," Quinn whispered to Puck. "Will you take me?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied as he hugged Quinn. "You don't mind if I stay with them, do you?" Puck asked his mom and nana. "I don't know what time we'll be ready to leave the hospital," he added. He thought that Judy, Quinn and Frannie might possibly want to stay there all night.

"Well, why don't you all go home whenever you're ready and maybe come pick Beth up tomorrow?" Ruth suggested. Both Quinn and Puck agreed even though it felt a but weird, they'd never left Beth all night before.

Puck and Quinn met Frannie and Peter in the waiting room. Russell had suffered another massive brain haemorrhage, this time to the brain stem. The doctors did not hold out any hope of recovery. The discussion now was whether to switch off the machines keeping Russell Fabray's body alive.

Judy, Frannie and Quinn sat together. Puck and Peter off to the side huddled in their own discussion. Judy was unable to make any sort of decision. Frannie and Quinn had said they would be guided by her, whatever she thought was right they would support. Eventually Judy said that she couldn't make a reasoned decision at this moment. She needed to sleep on it, get some food, rest.

They all got back into Peter's car and returned to Puck's house. Puck was glad to see that Saul had indeed dropped his truck off for him.

It was almost midnight and they hadn't eaten since lunch at Sarah's. Puck took charge of making grilled cheese sandwiches. Everyone sat at the kitchen table, not really talking until Quinn spoke up. "You'll be free mom. Totally free," she announced, putting everyone else's thoughts into words. Quinn looked at her mother's strained, bruised face. "He did this to himself, all of it," she reminded Judy.

"What if people blame me?" Judy's barely whispered question caught them all off guard. No one answered. "If we decide to turn off the machines, what if they think he could have recovered given time?" she asked.

"Mom, we've seen the brain scans, we've spoken to the specialists. There's no brain activity. At all. His brain is dead. The only thing keeping his heart beating is the machines he's attached to. He isn't there anymore. He's already gone," Frannie said, the longest speech she'd made in hours.

"I still need to think about this," Judy sighed. "I've been his wife for twenty five years, I can't just decide to end his life like that," she hissed as she snapped her fingers.

Puck kept quiet. "Yeah you've been his wife for twenty five years, how long have you been his punch bag? Fifteen years? Twenty years? The whole twenty five years?" he thought to himself. He held the question in even though he desperately wanted to ask it.

After everyone had eaten Frannie, Peter and Judy went up to bed. Quinn and Puck had told them to go, they would clean the kitchen and lock up. As soon as they were alone Quinn broke down. She couldn't fight the tears any longer. "I don't know why I'm crying for him," she said through her sobs. "He's been a terrible father and even worse husband but I don't know, there's still a little part of me still praying for him to love me. Love me for who I am, not what he thinks I should be," she cried. Puck hugged her to his chest, comforting her. "Am I crazy?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Puck replied. "I sometimes still think that someday my dad will come back and be the man he should have been all along," he admitted. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking or maybe it's the good inside you wanting to cancel out the bad inside him. I don't know. What I do know is he'll never be able to hurt you again, whatever your mom decides to do. Even if she leaves him alive he'll always be attached to those machines," Puck said as he looked Quinn in the eye. "If anything like that ever happens to me, please promise me you'll switch me off. I don't want to be a corpse in a bed for you to visit and cry over," he demanded. Quinn's choked half laugh was over taken by sobs. Puck helped her up the stairs to their room. They undressed in the dark and she lay in his arms feeling safe, secure. Eventually they slept.

Morning came all too soon and with it the rush of unwanted emotions for Russell Fabray. Quinn was in the kitchen when Judy came downstairs, Quinn had already spoken to Ruth. Beth'd had a good night and was in the kitchen enjoying her porridge. Ruth told Quinn to take her time today, see what her mom needed before rushing over to Sarah's. Beth would be fine. Judy was visibly drained, she obviously hadn't slept. Or if she had it had not been a peaceful, restful sleep. "How are you this morning?" Quinn asked her, handing her a cup of coffee.

Judy took it gratefully and sat at the table. "I don't know. I feel numb. I don't think I've got anything left in me to feel," she replied, her voice flat, expressionless.

Puck came downstairs at the same time as Peter, Frannie was still asleep. "She cried a long time before she finally fell asleep," Peter told them tiredly.

"I was the same," Quinn admitted. "I don't know why, I mean, he's never been the best father in the world. I think it was more because now there's no chance he can change and be the man he should have been," she said then frowned, still trying to understand herself why she felt such sorrow.

"I want to go back to the hospital today," Judy announced. "I need to speak with the doctors again. I don't know if I understood everything yesterday," she said, she seemed firm and determined for the first time.

"We'll take you," Puck offered. "Frannie and Peter can come later once Frannie gets up," he suggested then looked at Peter for his agreement. Peter nodded. "Help yourself to anything, just lock up when you come to the hospital, ok?" he said, again Peter nodded.

Quinn sat in the middle of the bench seat, Beth's car seat taken out for the time being. Judy got in beside her. "This is an experience," she sniffed, not altogether teasingly.

"Hey, don't dis the truck. This was my Grandpa's truck. It's had a lot of love and attention to keep it running," Puck teased.

"See, I thought it was glue and Band-Aids that kept this thing going," Quinn joked back. They were all trying to keep the atmosphere light-hearted, knowing what they were stepping into when they reached the hospital.

"Your car is still in the garage at home Quinn," Judy reminded her. "Do you want to come and pick it up?" she asked.

"Errm, I'm not sure mom. I don't know that we can afford to run two vehicles," Quinn replied.

"Well, it's there if you want it, ok?" Judy nodded at Quinn, smiling. Judy was finally realising that actually, Puck worked hard to pay the bills for all three of them, himself, Quinn and Beth. She knew that Ruth worked too, a really good job. But someone had to cover Quinn's health insurance. How had they paid for all of her medical bills when she had given birth to Beth? Judy resolved to find out. And help if she could. She felt positive about it, felt it was a mission, gave her purpose. She took courage from that.

"There is absolutely no hope of any significant recovery," Dr Ellis told Judy, his tone soft, compassionate. "I am sorry. I know it's not what families want to hear, but it's the truth," he said, giving Judy's hand a comforting pat, glancing over at Quinn and Puck as they stood on the other side of Russell's bed. "The last scan, about an hour ago showed even more degradation. His other organs are beginning to fail, his liver, his kidneys. In my considered opinion it is only a matter of time," he assured them quietly.

"Call Peter," Judy requested. "Tell him to wake Frannie up. She needs to be here too," she said quietly to Quinn, her eyes never leaving the now gentle looking face of her husband. Quinn called home as her mother asked. Peter answered and told her that Frannie had just got up. As soon as they could leave the house without her throwing up they'd be with them.

An hour later Frannie and Peter joined them in the waiting room. Dr Ellis came and spoke to them as a family, explaining everything again and some of the changes that had happened in the last hour. Judy made the decision.

Judy, flanked by her daughters, Puck and Peter by their sides watched as the machines were turned off, the equipment keeping Russell Fabray alive, removed from his slowly dying body. As the doctor monitored and pronounced him dead, Judy sank to the floor, every emotion passing through her in a split second. Guilt, fear, relief. She was free, finally free.

* My dad, an amazing, loving, warm, caring, funny guy suffered a massive brain stem injury 18 years ago while on holiday in Spain. After a week long consideration, my mum in one country at my dad's bedside, my elder sister had flown out to be with her, myself and my other two sisters here in England, we took the decision that my dad would never have wanted to exist like that. Every test had proven that he did not have any functioning brain activity. The only things keeping his body alive were the machines. As hard as it was to let my dad go, I don't think any one of us could have lived with ourselves if he was still feeling any pain or was suffering and not able to let us know. He slipped away quietly as his machines were turned off. His funeral was amazing, the police force that he had only months before retired from gave him the most amazing send off. The respect that was shown to him and to all of my family was truly astounding. I was and still am after all these years, so proud of the man that my dad was. I love you dad, we will never, ever forget you xxx


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: The start of a brand new year, full of possibilities...**

The funeral was attended by close family and a huge contingent of people who didn't really know the true Russell Fabray. Judy, Quinn, Frannie and Peter met with the family lawyer in the study to hear Russell's will during the wake at the house on Dudley Road. Frannie had been left a significant sum of money, Peter had been left several personal items, Judy had been left the remainder of Russell's estate. Quinn was not shocked that the only thing her father had wanted his lawyer to say to her was that she had disappointed him and he was leaving her nothing. She sat back relieved, she was certain that if her father had, by some miracle, decided to include her in his last will and testament, anything bequeathed to her would have come with a huge emotional price tag attached. Quinn breathed easy and smiled a little to herself.

"That is so not fair!" Frannie exclaimed. "Quinn, you can't just sit there and accept this," she insisted. "Can we fight this?" she asked the lawyer. "I mean, can we…" she was cut off by Quinn.

"Frannie, Frannie, stop," Quinn said gently, patting her sister's knee to gain her attention. "It was his choice," she reminded Frannie. "Dad's choice, he did what he thought was for the best, his choice," she repeated.

"But-but why did he ask for both of us to be here?" Frannie cried, disgusted once more by the mind games her father was still playing, even beyond the grave.

"I'm ok," Quinn insisted quietly, still smiling. "Really, I'm ok," she said again, comforting her sister.

"No," Frannie shouted. "No, it's not ok. It's not right and it definitely is _not_ ok," she almost growled at the lawyer. "We can change this, right?" she demanded crossly.

"Well," the lawyer started to reply, "it's your money, you can do whatever you want with it," he said with a shrug. "If you chose to share your inheritance with your sister, it's totally up to you," he added, hoping that his meaning was getting through. In truth, he thought it was cruel beyond measure to ask a person to sit in at a will reading just to be told they weren't even worthy of consideration. How could a father even do that to his child? It made him want to go home and hug his two sons, tell them both that they were his absolute world.

"I'm more than ok about it," Quinn said with a happy smile. "Whatever happens in the future, I don't have to lay any thanks or praise at his door for it," she added, giving both her mom and her sister a hug. Quinn left the study feeling a lot lighter than she'd expected.

As soon as she walked into the lounge, Quinn saw Puck chatting with some old friend of her fathers. Puck didn't look comfortable in his black suit, tie and white shirt, but it sure made his mohawk stand out in a way that really excited Quinn. Quinn caught Puck's eye and motioned with her head for him to join her. Puck excused himself from the old gent.

"S'up Fabray?" he whispered quietly. "Don't tell me he left you something," he mumbled into her ear after seeing the look on her face.

"Nah, he didn't leave me anything," Quinn answered with a grin. "He just wanted his lawyer to actually tell me that he wasn't leaving me anything and that I was a disappointment to him. Like I didn't know that already," she scoffed. Quinn could barely keep the grin from her face, she tried though, knowing that it was totally inappropriate to the situation. She had only attended the funeral to support her mother as had Puck, also at Judy's request. Judy wanted the world to see the united front of the new and improved Fabray family, except for Beth. Beth was with Sarah and Hannah. "Want to go upstairs and make a few new memories?" Quinn asked, a certain light shining in her eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth, barely able to hold in the giggle. She had so wanted to do that since they'd visited the house on Christmas Day. That seemed eons ago, not just less than a week ago.

"In your bed? Oh yeah," Puck murmured and discreetly followed Quinn up the sweeping staircase.

They closed Quinn's bedroom door quietly behind them. Puck didn't dare risk removing all of their clothes, instead he settled for taking off his jacket, tucking Quinn's panties into his pocket and dropping his pants just enough. He hung his jacket on the bedpost and sat down on the edge of the bed. He drew Quinn over his thighs and shifted her to sit astride him, her dress riding right up. They were facing the door so if anyone came in they would see straight away what they were doing. Neither of them cared. Puck guided himself, already rock hard, into Quinn and helped her to establish a rhythm. Puck's lips were nibbling at her throat. "No hickies," Quinn whispered breathlessly. Puck smiled as he remembered the look from Judy when she caught sight of the one on Quinn's throat on Boxing Day. Sometimes he just got a little too carried away, wanted to stake his claim, mark his territory.

Puck stood and turned around laying Quinn flat on the bed. He stood between her thighs, their bodies still joined together. Puck leant over her and rapidly thrust in and out of her. He raised her hips as they both moaned that they were coming. Puck rested his head on her chest as he felt each pulse into her, each splash inside her. Quinn's muscles gripped him, her body shivering in release. "Jeez, that was quick," Puck laughed, already fastening up his pants.

Quinn slipped into the bathroom to clean up. "Give me my panties and we can go back downstairs," Quinn requested, holding her hand out for them when she came back into the bedroom.

"Nuhuh," Puck grinned shaking his head. "They're my trophy. Go without. Bare-assed while you walk round and talk nice with all those hangers on and suckers down there. I dare you," he said, barely holding in the laughter that was bubbling up.

Quinn smirked at him, one eyebrow raised in question. "And what do I get if I win that dare?" she asked, sauntering closer to him, her dress still up round her waist.

Puck walked over to her, standing close, their bodies rubbing against each other their hands touching. "Anything you want baby," he whispered against her lips.

"Challenge accepted," Quinn replied before sticking her tongue between his lips and tangling it with his.

They snuck back out of Quinn's room without being noticed and returned to the gathering below, mingling with people they barely knew. Puck often caught sight of Quinn talking with people he didn't know. Every time their eyes met they shared a secret look, a wink, flirted with each other, the tension, the anticipation between them growing, becoming almost palpable, neither of them could wait till they got home to take it to another level.

As the crowd of people dwindled, Frannie found Quinn and Puck and asked them to meet with her, Peter and Judy in the study. "Quinn, it isn't right what dad's done," she stated, beginning her opening argument. "He shouldn't have cut you out like that," she added, not giving her sister any eye contact, wringing her hands together in front of her. Frannie paced up and down the study. "I've talked to mom and Peter about this and we all agree," she said, her tone not inviting any argument, "the fair thing to do is to split the money that dad left me, equally between both of us," she announced, finally looking at Quinn. "Well, it's still a huge amount of money each," Frannie insisted, trying to head off any objection that Quinn might come up with. "Actually, I can't believe he had so much," she said with just a touch of wonder. "Anyway, it's decided, it's no use arguing," she finished, just a touch triumphantly.

"Frannie, you don't have to do that," Quinn told her sister, holding out both hands to take Frannie's cold ones. "I'm totally ok with it. I've been ok with it for almost a year. This wasn't really news to me. I'd have been more surprised if he had left me something. Truly. It's ok," Quinn's words ended on a whisper, pulling her sister in for a hug.

Frannie pulled back, tears in her eyes. "No. No it's not. It's not right and it's not ok," Frannie insisted, repeating her words from earlier. "We're sisters. We're equal. We share and that's the end of it," she said firmly then hugged Quinn tightly. "Let me do this, please? For Beth if not for you," she whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Oh that's low," Puck murmured to Peter. "Who came up with that one if Quinn refused?" he asked.

"I did. Sorry," Peter admitted, raising his hand. "That's the one thing guaranteed to make Quinn accept," he sighed with a smug grin.

Puck shrugged. He knew now that Quinn would accept the money from her sister and that was cool if it eased things for Beth, maybe help with her college education in the future. "How much are we talking here? A few hundred? A thousand?" he asked.

"A million," Peter whispered back, his eyes still on the sisters hugging it out in the centre of the room, both of them crying. "Each," he added.

Puck choked. "What?" he cried, not sure he'd heard Peter correctly. Puck's face was a mask of shock, sure that he couldn't possibly have heard what he thought he'd heard. No. No way. People in Lima didn't have money like that. No. It was ridiculous. Peter was joking. He had to be.

"A million dollars each" Peter repeated slowly, nodding to himself.

"That's fucking insane," Puck breathed, still in shock.

Peter swivelled very slowly and looked at Puck, a puzzled look on his face. "I know," he whispered. Peter shook his head. "Where did the guy get money like that from?" he asked.

"I wouldn't even like to guess," Puck replied, still whispering. Puck and Peter continued their whispered conversation while watching all three Fabray ladies hug and cry in the centre of the room. Of course the 'Beth' card worked. Quinn couldn't refuse once Frannie had mentioned Beth.

Since the day that Russell Fabray had passed away, Judy, Frannie and Peter had moved back into the house on Dudley Road. Now that the formalities were over and the guests had left, Puck and Quinn felt it was time to go too. Quinn just wanted to pick up Beth and Hannah from Sarah's house, get home and just lock down for the night. She wanted to hide away until the New Year.

"Before you go," Judy said, "I'd like all of us to be here tomorrow. That's you two, Beth, Hannah, Ruth, Sarah, Saul and Abe too. We need to send off this awful year and welcome the New Year in together. Peter's parents are coming up too. There's more than enough room for everyone to stay here for the night if you count the pool house," she asked in a rush. Judy really wanted to be, for the first time in many years, surrounded by people that she loved and who loved her.

"I'll ask everyone and let you know, ok," Quinn answered as she hugged Judy. She smiled at her family before closing the truck door behind her. As they drove away Quinn glanced at the well worn vehicle. "You know this means we can get a brand new truck now," she said to Puck.

"Not a chance Fabray," Puck cried, his voice sounded like she'd just said she was going to sell Beth on Ebay. "This was my Grandpa's truck. I could have changed it two or three times in the last few months for a newer truck but I don't want to. I like the connection. He was a really great guy," he told her.

"I never knew you were so sentimental," Quinn mused. "It's sweet," she added, leaning towards Puck.

"I'm not sentimental," Puck denied. "I just like to keep the important things," he mumbled, a touch embarrassed. "Just because I kept all of Beth's name tags from the hospital doesn't mean I'm sentimental. And the clip from her stumpy yacky thing before it became her belly button. And the clippings from her nails the first time they were cut. And all of the 'new baby' cards and the clothes she wore to come home from the hospital in. And a tiny piece of her hair that you didn't know I'd cut off to save till I just said it and now you're going to kill me," he said quietly, his words fading away as he realised just how much he'd revealed. He looked at Quinn worriedly. "Aren't you?" he asked with a gulp.

Quinn gave him a considered stare. "You cut my baby's hair without telling me? Actually cut it? With scissors?" she demanded. Quinn definitely did not sound pleased. "You asshole!" she shouted. "You went near my baby with scissors? You could have hurt her," she yelled, her face set crossly.

"Well I thought about using a knife and fork but I thought scissors might be better for the job," Puck muttered, wondering why she was taking it so badly. He'd expected her to be pissed if she ever found out but jeez, this was going way over the top. "Of course I used scissors, they were only the tiny ones with the blunt ends…." he didn't get any further, Quinn couldn't keep up the pretence any longer.

"You are such a softie," she laughed, "wait till I tell everyone about this."

"I'll deny it. Every word," Puck claimed, smiling at her. Yeah, he was a big softie for some things. They pulled up at Sarah's just as Ruth got there too.

"How did it go today?" Ruth asked. "Is your mom ok? And your sister?"

"They're fine now it's all over," Quinn replied, smiling at Ruth. "Mom wants everyone to meet at her house tomorrow to welcome the New Year. And by everyone she means all of us. And both Mr Epsteins. And she'd like us all to stay the night to start the New Year on a positive note," she explained.

"That sounds really good," Ruth nodded. "I'm game."

When Sarah heard the plan she said the same. "I'll call Saul and ask him and Abe to come too," she added with a smile, hugging Beth before handing her over.

At home, after Beth had been fed and gone to bed for the night Quinn and Puck went to their room. They hadn't talked yet about the bombshell. They needed to make sure that this legacy from Russell Fabray was right for them. Quinn could still refuse to accept her sister's generosity. They lay on their bed, facing each other.

"I agree to a certain extent that you shouldn't have been left out of his will, but that amount? It's too much," Puck said, his voice quiet. "I mean. What would you do with that? It'd change everything."

"How about if I get most of it put in trust and we just get use of a small amount?" Quinn asked with a frown, considering different options. Since Frannie had used the Beth card, was it fair of Quinn to refuse such generosity? "It would mean that we wouldn't ever have to worry. About anything really. And Beth's future would be set," she sighed.

"True, it would," Puck agreed. "It would also mean you'd be able to go to college once we graduate high school. Childcare for Beth wouldn't be an issue," he commented.

"Mmm, I could," Quinn replied, giving his words consideration. "It would mean that I wouldn'thave to wait till she starts school and you qualify as a mechanic. Phew," Quinn blew out a breath. "It's still a lot to take in. I think we should talk to your mom about it."

"We can talk to my mom later. Right now I want to talk about your prize," Puck grinned, coming closer to her, his hand sliding up her thigh. "And you're still naked under that dress," he exclaimed as his fingers encountered less fabric than he'd expected. "If I'd have known that I'd have eaten dinner one-handed," he murmured against her lips, smiling between tiny sipping kisses. He pushed against her gently and Quinn willingly fell to her back. He pushed her dress further up her thighs to reveal her nakedness. Puck scooted down the bed and made a thorough inspection. He used all of his senses. Sight, touch, taste, smell and he heard the catch in Quinn's breathing as she climbed higher and higher.

"That's not my prize you know," Quinn managed to say just before her body clenched tight, her back bowing off of the bed.

Puck pulled himself further up, his arms crossed over her tummy, his chin resting on his hands. "So what's your prize going to be?" he asked as he watched her face break into a smile.

"My prize?" Quinn mused, breaking eye contact with him. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

Puck knelt up and unfastened his pants, pushing them down. He hauled himself up further so that Quinn was looking up directly into his eyes. Balanced on one hand, he guided himself into her. Her eyes closed as she breathed in. "What about this?" he asked, rocking his hips forwards. "Is this your prize?" he whispered. Quinn didn't answer. She planted both feet on the bed and thrust her hips up, matching his rhythm, her hands raised to his head. She brought his mouth to hers, their lips meeting, mashing, open mouthed kisses, tongues twisting and stroking each other. Quinn's arms wrapped round his head and shoulders. Puck slid one arm under her hips and kept her tight with him as he rolled to his side. He lifted Quinn's leg to drape over his hip, his hand cupping her ass, pressing them even tighter together. "I wish we could stay like this forever," he whispered to her before kissing her, hard. Quinn's fingers speared through his hair, she drew one hand to his jaw, feeling the rasp of stubble against her palm.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I love you too. You're my world," Puck replied as he rolled back over, on top of her, his mouth on her throat, thrusting harder, faster, Quinn responded, squeezing her muscles, contracting round him. They hit their high at the same time and it was as though the earth stood still, for endless seconds.

* * *

By the next morning they still hadn't made any clear decisions. Puck really wasn't sure it was a good idea for Frannie to go against Russell's wishes. Even though Puck hadn't liked the man, he recognised that it was still his right, his choice, to distribute his worldly goods as he saw fit. Quinn was torn. On the one hand she had been pleased that Russell had left her out of the will, anything they did in the future she would not have to thank her father for, it would be down to their own hard work. On the other hand, how could she deny her child the chance of a financially secure future? "This is too much to think about ourselves," Quinn complained. "We're only teenagers, we need help with this. We'll talk to your mom when she gets home from work," she decided. Puck agreed, kissed her and left for work too.

Hannah was spending the day with Quinn and Beth. Mercedes called to see how Quinn was faring. She, along with most people in Lima had heard the somewhat inaccurate reports of Russell's arrest, release and subsequent accident on WLIO, Lima's local news programme. She was genuinely worried about Quinn. "Do you feel like some company?" she asked. "I could come over if you'd like."

"That would be nice Mercedes," Quinn replied. "Puck and Ruth are at work, there's just me, Beth and Hannah here. We can chat, chat, chat," she said with a grin before ending the call.

An hour or so later Mercedes arrived and the two girls chatted over coffee while Beth had her nap and Hannah was occupied with a new game on Puck's Xbox. As they sat at the kitchen table sipping their coffee Quinn felt strong enough to open up and reveal more about her childhood and life before Puck than she ever had before. Mercedes again took on the role of confidante. Mercedes had always been there for Quinn to vent to, ever since she'd found out that Puck was Beth's father, long before it was common knowledge. Mercedes always listened. Really listened. She didn't pass judgement, she didn't gossip, well, not about important things, she just gave good advice. It was something that Quinn had never had before she joined Glee club. Quinn knew that out of everyone at school, Mercedes was her closest friend.

"So, how are things going with Sam?" Quinn asked, smiling.

Mercedes' face took on a dreamy expression. "Good. Very, very good," she nodded, smiling to herself.

"That's it?" Quinn cried, disappointed. "I spill my guts to you and all I get in return is 'very good'?" she asked as she shook her head, grinning. "What happened to two way conversation?" she demanded.

"There's nothing to tell," Mercedes replied, laughing. "We go out, we like each other, that's it."

"You 'like' like each other or…" Quinn fished.

"Alright, maybe it's more than like," Mercedes admitted, hanging her head, keeping her eyes firmly on her coffee, a secret smile on her lips.

"Oh I think it's definitely more than 'like'," Quinn agreed.

Mercedes looked up at her, laughing. "Ok, ok," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Sam told me he loves me," she revealed, more than a little nervously.

"And what did you say?" Quinn demanded.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. I was in shock," Mercedes replied with a frown, all laughter gone. "I don't know how I feel. I really like him. A lot. But is it love? I don't know," she said quietly.

"When you know, you just know," Quinn said softly, taking hold of Mercedes' hand on the table, comforting her. "I know I wouldn't want to live without Puck at my side. Every time I see him I feel warm and tingly inside, like fizzy bubbles in my stomach. When I open my eyes in the morning and I see his face on the pillow next to mine, I just want to kiss him, touch him," she revealed, her eyes alight.

"I know I feel something for Sam," Mercedes told Quinn. "Talking to him excites me, makes me feel breathless. When I answer the phone and I hear his voice I feel…" she stopped , searching for the words, "I feel like my heart wants to fly out of my chest, it pounds," she finished, a touch helplessly. They finished their coffee. "Enough about boys. What else is happening in your life?" Mercedes asked, hoping to get away from the subject of Sam. She needed to be sure herself first.

"Well, yeah, there is one big thing," Quinn admitted. "A huge, major thing actually," she said, looking up at Mercedes. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, biting her lip. Mercedes nodded, imagining a hundred different possibilities. "I'm going to take instruction and convert to Judaism. Starting this coming week," Quinn revealed.

"Oh. My. God," Mercedes whispered in shock, her mouth open. She hadn't seen that coming. "That is huge," she agreed. "When did you decide this?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about it, weighing up everything since Beth was named when she was a week old," Quinn explained. "I want to be able to share my daughter's faith. Guide her, share her father's beliefs. Be a proper family," she said, looking at Mercedes for her reaction. Quinn wanted Mercedes to understand that it wasn't a whim. She'd thought about it carefully.

Mercedes nodded at her, thinking over what Quinn had just said, she considered her response carefully. "All I can say is you must have thought long and hard about this, I know you're not going into it lightly," Mercedes said quietly.

"I'm not," Quinn agreed. "But I really want to do this," she added, feeling a little emotional.

"I'm behind you. All the way," Mercedes announced and smiled at Quinn, letting her know she had support from her friend.

"Thank you Mercedes, that means so much," Quinn replied as she stood and hugged Mercedes.

* * *

At Dudley Road that evening the gathered friends and family were in a peculiar mood. No one was quite sure if they were celebrating, and if they were, what they were celebrating. Everyone had been introduced to Peter's parents, a genuinely nice couple, Greg and Marcie Lawrence. They were all getting on very well.

"Noah, I think you should sing something," Sarah insisted.

"Nana!" Puck exclaimed, a little embarrassed. "No one wants to listen to me singing."

"Yes we do," came from several people in the room.

"Marcie, oh," Frannie sighed dramatically. "You should have heard the song he sung to Quinn when Beth was born. Amazing. Beautiful," she praised, glancing over at Puck, seeing his cheeks grow a little redder.

"He plays the piano beautifully too, and guitar," Sarah added proudly.

"What about Quinn?" Puck asked, still embarrassed. "She sings too."

"But not like you do," Quinn retorted. "Your guitar's in the truck isn't it?" she asked, knowing full well that it was.

Puck sighed and nodded knowing he wasn't going to get out of it now. "I'll go get it," he said, trudging out to his truck, his head down.

While Puck was outside Peter set up his laptop and found, with advice from Quinn, the instrumental versions of a number of different tracks that New Directions had sung. "That'll work, won't it?" he asked Puck.

Puck checked the selection of tracks. "Oh, that's one of my favourites," he grinned at Quinn. It was one he'd sung in class but only for fun.

Quinn checked which one and rolled her eyes, smiling. "Is this appropriate? Considering what's happened this week?" she asked.

Judy looked. "It's never been more appropriate," she insisted.

As Peter cued the music Puck stood tapping his foot, grinning at Quinn then, the same as at school, sang it mostly to her, smiling all the time.

"Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one

Well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
But they never told you the price that you pay,  
Things that you might have done

Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Aw But that never hurt no one

So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun

Darlin' only the good die young  
(Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah)  
I tell ya

Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

You got a nice white dress and a party on your Confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
Mmmm, And a Cross of gold

But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your Rosary  
(Oh woah woah woah)

They say there's a Heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun

You know that only the good die young  
Oh woah baby  
I tell ya  
Only the good die young,Only the good die young"

Puck grinned as he pointed at Judy.

"You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
Aww She never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
oh woah woah

Come out come out come out Virginia don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one

You know that only the good die young  
I'm telling you baby  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young  
Ooo ooo ooo...  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young"

Everyone was laughing and applauding as he finished the song, especially Judy when he'd pointed at her during the last verse.

"I honestly don't believe there's ever been a more appropriate song for the two of you," Judy cried, laughing and clapping. "Fabulous," she told Puck.

That set the tone for the rest of the evening. There was more laughter in that house in a few hours than either Judy, Frannie or Quinn could ever remember happening before.

Quinn kept Beth awake as late as possible, she fell asleep as Quinn fed her. Puck knelt by the side of the chair and sang 'Beth' to her, smiling at his baby girl. It brought tears to the eyes of all the ladies.

As midnight beckoned they all became a little more subdued, remembering things from the past year, some they'd rather forget, some they hoped would stay fresh in their minds forever. At the stroke of midnight everyone hugged and kissed and welcomed the start of a brand new year.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: New Year, new things to deal with…**

Quinn felt weird going back to school after Winter Break. She hated leaving Beth again and she felt like everyone was looking at her, talking about her, talking about her family. She overheard a few whispered conversations that stopped abruptly when the ones speaking realised she was there. She headed to the choir room and the peace she knew she would find there.

"Oh, hi Quinn," Mr Schuester said as she walked through the door. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I know it might sound awful, Mr Schue," Quinn began as she sat down near the piano, "but I don't feel any different to how I felt before. I lost my dad a long time ago," she said as she shrugged, "now it's just permanent." Mr Schue nodded, not quite sure how to respond to that and altogether thankful that he still had his own father in his life. "I'm glad that Beth has both Mr Epsteins that she sees regularly because at least she's got a grandfather figure in both of those two. And they love her to pieces," Quinn said thoughtfully. "My father would never have been a grandfather. That would have been far too close to admitting he was getting old," she revealed a touch bitterly.

"And how is Beth?" Mr Schue asked, feeling like a change of subject might not be a bad thing.

"She's amazing," Quinn gushed, happy to be talking about her baby. "She took her first step yesterday. Just the one then she fell down and cried. She was so sweet. Puck got it on video, he's watched it a thousand times already," she said, laughing at the memory.

"Ah, yeah," Mr Schue replied, smiling, "he was in here earlier to show me."

"She's so funny when Puck sings too," Quinn sighed and looked wistful, wishing that she was at home with her baby. "She stands up, holds on to whatever is in front of her and bounces up and down like she's dancing."

Other Glee club members started to arrive, each of them giving Quinn sympathetic little half smiles. Puck, naturally, was late. He'd been showing the video of Beth's first step to everyone he passed. He sat down next to Quinn and took her hand, quietly asking how she was. Quinn shrugged, not giving any particular answer.

"Ok," Mr Schue began, consulting his list. "You've all had enough rehearsal time, girls, if you're ready, can we start with 'This Kiss'?" he asked. The girls all got into position. Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn leading. Tina, Santana and Brittany backing.

Rachel:  
"I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky"

All:  
"It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss"

Mercedes:  
"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"

All:  
"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss"

Quinn:  
"You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying"

All:  
"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss"

Tina:  
"It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'"

All:  
"It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss"

Tina:  
"It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'"

All:  
"It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss"

Tina:  
"It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'"

"Well done girls," Mr Schue called as he clapped along with all the guys. "Good job. What do you think?" he asked the class. "Regionals?"

"I think it'd be even better with a dance routine, maybe the girls singing to the guys while dancing with them," Mike volunteered. "It was really good, I just think that would make it even better."

"Great idea Mike," Mr Schue enthused. "Do you want to work something out? Teach it to everyone?" he asked, nodding.

"Sure," Mike agreed, "I can do that."

"Excellent. One down two to go," Mr Schue murmured as he consulted his list again. "Guys? 'Savin Me'? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Good to go Mr Schue," Puck answered. Puck and Finn took the lead, Mike, Artie, Kurt and Sam backing.

Puck:  
"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"

All:  
"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"

Finn:  
"Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storey  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"

All:  
"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"

Finn:  
"Hurry I'm fallin'"

Puck:  
"All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"

All:  
"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"

Finn:  
"Hurry I'm fallin'"

All:  
"Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"

"Again guys, wonderful work," Mr Schue shouted as he clapped. "I think that is definitely a winner," he said. Mr Schue checked his watch. "Ok guys, that's it for today. Next class we'll hear the group number. Thank you, all of you, really great work," he said as he hurried away.

Every one left, Puck taking Quinn's hand as they went through the door. "Did you speak to your mom yet?" he asked.

"Yes." Quinn replied, she didn't sound all that happy. "I asked her to meet me after school to pick Beth up from your Nana's. She said she can't because she's going with Frannie and Peter back to their house for a few days. I think they're all just trying to avoid me," she muttered.

"Of course they're not," Puck reassured. "Everything's cool with the three of you now, isn't it?"

"Yes, except for Frannie's gift," Quinn reminded him with a pout. They had made the decision, after discussing things with Ruth and Sarah, that Frannie could start a trust fund for Beth with the legacy that she wanted to share with Quinn but make it so that if Beth ever had any siblings in the future, they would share equally. Quinn had decided that she did not want to directly profit from her father. Frannie couldn't understand Quinn's reluctance. Quinn would imagine, if she told any of her friends about it, that they would think she was mad too. But Quinn was adamant. She couldn't in all conscience deny her child a wonderful future but she couldn't take it herself. She really, truly did not want anything at all from Russell Fabray. Puck was proud of her stand and supported her wholeheartedly.

After school Puck went to work. Quinn drove to Sarah's to collected Beth. Judy had insisted that Quinn have her car back and wouldn't take no for an answer that she would help with the costs. Even Puck agreed with that little bit of assistance, because it made life for Beth a little easier. Judy had also, covertly with help from information from Ruth, given Puck a huge chunk of money towards Quinn's medical bills. She had insisted. Puck wasn't happy about it, he felt that it was his responsibility and no one else's. Judy had again played the 'Beth' card to get him to accept. It was becoming a sort of pattern.

"How has she been today?" Quinn asked when she got to Sarah's house, Beth had been a touch fretful this morning when she had woken up.

"I think she's either getting some more teeth or she has an ear infection," Sarah told Quinn. "She's been upset and grumpy all afternoon and she didn't want to eat."

"Ok," Quinn said, picking her tired and irritable daughter up. Beth tucked her face into Quinn's neck and rubbed her head against her mommy's shoulder, the action making her cry. "She feels a little warm, I think I'll take her to see Dr Stenburge, get her checked out," she told Sarah.

"That's probably a good idea. Let me know how she is, won't you?" Sarah asked.

"I will. Say 'bye bye' to Nana Sarah, Beth," Quinn encouraged softly, looking down at her flushed little cheeks. Beth grizzled, nothing like her usual sunny self. "Mmmm, something is definitely not right with her, isn't it?" Quinn murmured.

At the doctor's office Beth was seen right away. "Yes, it's an inner ear infection. I'll give you a prescription for an antibiotic for her. Start her on it straight away and make sure you give her the full course of treatment. She should be feeling good as new inside a couple of days," Dr Stenburge advised.

"Thank you Dr Stenburge," Quinn said as she tucked Beth back into her coat. Quinn collected the medicine from the pharmacy on the way out of the building.

Back at home she gave Beth her first dose of the medicine. Beth did not like it at all and tried to spit it out. "Oh, come on baby girl, this will make you feel all better," Quinn encouraged as Beth stretched herself backwards fighting Quinn. She was getting herself really upset. Quinn had to be satisfied that she had got at least some of the medicine down her before Beth realised it was totally yacky.

Ruth got home just before Puck. Quinn had started dinner, Hannah was in the family room watching TV. Beth was dozing in her bouncy chair near Hannah, she kept whimpering in her sleep, poor little mite.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Puck asked, coming up behind Quinn and stealing his arms round her. "It smells good whatever it is."

"It's vegetable and pasta casserole with garlic bread," Quinn told him, half turning to get a sneaky kiss.

"Eeeewwww, you'll spoil the dinner," Hannah cried, coming into the kitchen to see how long dinner would be.

"Get lost Squirt," Puck grinned and dipped Quinn over his arm to give her a much more substantial greeting, making Hannah cry out even more.

"MOM!" Hannah shouted, making Beth startle in the other room and start crying again. "Noah and Quinn are kissing in the kitchen again," she yelled.

"What's up with Beth?" Puck asked. "She's not usually bothered when Hannah shouts."

"She has an ear infection, she doesn't feel very well," Quinn told him and explained about the doctor visit.

"Why didn't you call me? I'd have come with you," Puck asked, a little annoyed that no one had thought to let him know his little girl was poorly. He went to see Beth who had dozed off again, her little cheeks and her ear even redder than before.

"You have to work, you can't miss work for something minor like that," Quinn replied following him to the family room. "She has medicine, she'll be fine. I think I'm going to miss school tomorrow though. I'm not willing to leave her when she's not well. It's not fair on your Nana either to have to look after a poorly baby. She's our responsibility not hers," she said firmly.

"Maybe I should stay home with you too," Puck suggested hopefully.

"Err, no," Quinn smiled at him. "You can't afford to miss any classes, you need to work harder in them all to pass as it is, otherwise you'll be a junior for forever. At least I'm ahead in most of my classes and Mercedes will bring me any notes and homework. And I can manage. We'll be fine. Nice try though," she grinned.

Ruth overheard the last of what Quinn was saying and agreed with her. "I'm working from home tomorrow anyway so I'll be here if Quinn needs any help," she told Puck, which made him frown even more.

"Damn," Puck grumbled. "I'm going to go shower. How long till dinner?" he asked.

"About ten minutes," Quinn told him going back to the kitchen to check the garlic bread.

Puck went to get showered, on his way back to the kitchen afterwards he stopped by to see Beth, still dozing in her chair. He bent towards her and kissed her head gently, not wanting to disturb his poorly little girl. Beth stirred but didn't waken.

After they'd eaten, Beth woke up. Quinn offered her some mashed up dinner but she pushed it away. Quinn tried her with some porridge and Beth ate a little before again pushing the spoon away, holding her hand over her ear. "You just don't want it do you, baby girl?" Puck said softly. He picked her up and carried her into the family room to lay with him on the sofa. He stripped her off down to her diaper and took off his t-shirt. Beth settled on his chest for a while but was still quite warm. Between them, Puck and Quinn managed to get the next dose of medicine into her. Quinn ran Beth's bath water a little cooler than usual to try to bring her slight temperature down. When she was dressed in her pyjamas Quinn managed to keep Beth feeding for long enough, even though she kept stopping to tug her ear and cry. Beth slept, waking a lot through the night, for her medicine and to eat again.

Quinn, Beth and Puck were equally tired the next day. Puck thought he had a good case for missing school, that he'd only had about three hours' sleep.

Ruth laughed. "You've managed on less after staying out partying, mister," she told him without sympathy. "Go to school, Noah," she added, her tone did not invite Puck to argue his case further. Puck left after breakfast, grumbling under his breath about equal rights for fathers. Ruth contacted school to let them know that Quinn would be absent today.

"Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked as Puck sat alone in the choir room, checking his phone.

"Beth's sick so she's staying home today to look after her," Puck replied. "I offered to stay home too but apparently sick babies only want their mommies not their daddies, so I had to come to school," he grumbled.

"And how many texts have you sent to Quinn to ask how Beth is?" Mercedes asked. "Bear in mind Puckerman, that it's only eleven thirty and you still have four more hours of school," she reminded him. Puck mumbled something. "What was that? I didn't hear you," Mercedes said loudly. "Thirty?" she asked incredulously.

Puck glared at her, he knew she'd heard right. "Fifty alright. I've text fifty times, and Beth has been a little better this morning so the medicine seems to be working. Quinn says thank you all for your concern," he finished sarcastically.

"How could we be concerned if we didn't know anything about it? We didn't know Beth was sick," Finn enquired reasonably.

"Well now you do," Puck growled, his face set in a scowl. "And I only got three hours sleep last night," he grumbled, still scowling.

"Maybe daddy is a little cranky too?" Mercedes dared to tease.

Puck tried to hide the smile but failed miserably. "Yeah, this daddy is very tired and very cranky and it's not fair that Quinn got to stay off school and get some sleep today," he pouted. Puck stretched and yawned. "I'm going home at lunchtime to see how they are," he decided.

"Want me to come with you?" Mercedes offered, wanting to make sure Quinn that was holding up.

"Nah, if I can swing the pity vote I might not make it back to school this afternoon," Puck replied, hoping that the puppy dog eyes would work for him today. "I might just fall asleep on the couch," he said through another yawn. Puck was already planning to try that. He really hoped it would work, he was very tired. And he missed his baby girl. And Quinn. Roll on lunchtime.

"Hey," Puck whispered, seeing that Beth was sleeping in Quinn's arms. "How is she?"

"Oh, hey, I must have drifted off, I didn't hear you come in," Quinn mumbled through a yawn. "Where's Hannah?" she asked as she shook herself awake.

"School probably," Puck replied, "it's only lunchtime. I came to see how Beth is and how you're managing," he said, bending closer to Beth.

"Well, she's slept most of this morning but she doesn't want to be put down," Quinn answered. "Will you take her for a minute while I go to the bathroom, please?" she asked, still feeling a little groggy from waking up so suddenly.

"Sure, just a second," Puck replied taking his jacket off. He took Beth from Quinn's arms and sat on the sofa with her. Beth stayed asleep in his arms. As soon as Quinn left the room he laid down, closing his own eyes, his hand stroking Beth's back gently, soothing and comforting both her and himself. By the time Quinn returned Puck was fast asleep, his hand still on Beth's back, both of them snoring gently.

"Oh that was smooth Puckerman," Quinn whispered and went to find Ruth. Ruth called school and explained that Noah would not be back this afternoon.

"Good job he's not working later isn't it?" Ruth asked wryly.

When Hannah came home from school she found her brother still lying on the sofa with a more alert Beth in his arms. She was still a touch grumpy but more like her usual self. The medicine was certainly kicking in now. Both Quinn and Puck hoped they'd get a better night's sleep.

Beth slept through the night, and woke the next day looking and feeling much better. Sarah came over to watch her at home instead of her house. Quinn and Puck both went to school in Quinn's car.

"Is Beth better now?" Mercedes asked them as they got out of the car. "I take it the pity vote worked then yesterday?" she asked Puck expectantly.

Quinn looked at Puck, her mouth open. "Pity vote?" she growled, giving him a narrow eyed stare. "You didn't come home to check on Beth at all yesterday, did you?" she demanded.

"I did," Puck insisted, wishing for once Mercedes had kept her mouth shut. "Of course I came home to see how she was doing, it's just that I was tired too and I fell asleep," he finished lamely seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"You used your daughter's illness and discomfort to grab an afternoon off school," Quinn hissed. "That's low Puckerman. Even for you," she snarled then turned away grabbing Mercedes' arm and marched away leaving Puck stood by the car wondering if he dare defend himself.

"God save me from tired, hormonal women," Puck muttered as Kurt and Finn appeared at his side.

"Thank God I'm not into girls," Kurt preened. "I don't think my ego could stand the competition," he admitted.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?" Finn asked. "One minute you're going for lunch then you never turn up for afternoon classes."

"Keep up Finn," Kurt muttered, shaking his head. "I could hear Quinn ream him out all the way over there. Puck went home at lunchtime to 'see Beth'," Kurt used his fingers to emphasise that part to his perennially behind step-brother, "and conveniently fell asleep missing the rest of the afternoon at school," he explained.

"Oh. Right," Finn said quietly as he considered the information. "So Beth wasn't really ill then? You were just taking time off school?" he asked, figuring it out.

"No asshole," Puck replied. "Beth really was ill, she has an ear infection and kept both of us up the other night. My mom and Quinn decided that it didn't need both of us off school to take care of her. Quinn didn't want to shove the responsibility for a cranky, sick baby onto my Nana so she stayed home to look after her. I went to check on them and genuinely fell asleep on the sofa giving Beth a cuddle," he explained.

Further in the distance, almost at the entrance to school, Quinn was grinning at Mercedes. "Well played there, you should be an actress," Mercedes whispered. "How could he possibly think none of us has been in touch with you since finding out Beth was ill yesterday?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"He really was tired though," Quinn acknowledged. "Well, we both were, we'd both been up almost all night with her and I got to sleep all morning while he was at school. Thanks for the homework email by the way," she added, hugging Mercedes' arm a little tighter.

"When will you let Puck know he's not really in trouble?" Mercedes asked.

"Mmmm, I don't know," Quinn pondered aloud. "Maybe after he's made it up to me," she added cheekily with a flick of her eyebrows.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: The major Valentine's idea. He might be a little bit of a bad boy still, but he can be so romantic too, for the right girl that is.**

Puck had eventually figured out - after four days of majorly sucking up to Quinn - that she wasn't really mad at him over falling asleep when he came home to check on Beth when she'd been ill. Quinn had played it for all it was worth though. She'd thoroughly appreciated his many ways of apologising to her. Loudly. Quinn was so glad that their bedroom was so far away from Ruth's and Hannah's.

Quinn was really enjoying the instruction and interaction with Rabbi Golding. He had a wicked sense of humour and made every session interesting and fun which made it easier for Quinn to remember things. Hannah loved that Quinn asked her for advice and information, being nine years old usually meant that no one wanted to know your opinion or need your help. Quinn did. Hannah thought this was really cool and gave it willingly. Puck was less thrilled at having to go to Temple every week with her and the rest of the family. He tried many excuses to get out of it. Quinn didn't fall for any of them, once again Ruth was impressed.

* * *

Frannie and Peter had made the decision to sell their house in Georgia and move back to Lima. They were going to live with Judy in the house on Dudley Road. Quinn was thrilled about this too. Beth would definitely be able to see her new cousin all the time when she arrived, Frannie's scans had indicated that she was having a girl. Judy was excited to meet her new granddaughter. Despite trying to talk herself out of it, Quinn did feel ever so slightly envious that Judy was so involved in the impending arrival of Baby Lawrence. Quinn couldn't help but wish Judy had been that way about Beth both before and after her birth. Deep down Quinn knew that the majority of the fault should lie with Russell Fabray, but it didn't stop that tiny little spark of something that made her feel like she'd missed out.

Peter was lucky in that his work as a web designer could be done from anywhere, he'd always worked from home. He was intending to convert the garage apartment into a suite of offices for himself and Frannie. As Frannie's work was internet based too, all she needed was a computer and good internet access. Peter had asked Puck if he would be interested in working with him once he finished high school, even offering him the chance to go to college, but Puck had declined. Puck really enjoyed the work he was doing at the garage. He was being taught a lot by Saul and by Brian and Jerry, the two mechanics who worked for Saul. He'd already looked into community college and had found a course that he could do in conjunction with working full time for Saul, to get fully qualified. Saul was more than happy to support that, he'd have a willing apprentice, one who learned very quickly if the last eight months was anything to go by. Peter accepted that Puck was more hands on and didn't feel slighted that his offer had been refused. Puck and Peter actually got on really well.

* * *

At the end of January McKinley Titans were in the play offs against Solon High's team, Solon Comets, for the State Championship. The whole team had worked really hard, Coach Beiste had worked miracles. From a team that could barely score, she had taken them to the top in her first season. The entire school was in 'play off fever'. Somehow, the cool factor of being on a winning football team had transferred to being in Glee. It was no longer thought to be the domain of losers and misfits. Maybe it was because of the brilliant performances that New Directions gave time after time or maybe it was the combination of half the team being either a football player or a cheerleader, but it was suddenly cool to be into singing and dancing. No more slushie facials. Bonus.

The day of the play offs arrived and the entire Puckerman and Fabray families were out in force to support the team. Quinn couldn't ever remember seeing her mom jumping up and down cheering before, and that was before the team were even out on the field. Beth was strapped to Quinn's chest in her carrier, facing the field and squealing. When the teams lined up on the sideline to be introduced, Puck took his helmet off so that Beth could see daddy, she went nuts, waving her arms and kicking her legs, almost knocking Quinn off her feet. Puck waved to them, his sexy grin making Quinn melt. When the National Anthem had been sung by Tina and Mercedes, and the team had turned and run on to the field, Frannie murmured to Quinn that she could totally see why she had been bowled over by Puck in the first place, having witnessed the abs close up and personal at Christmas and now getting a view of that butt in those tight pants. Oh yeah, Frannie could see the attraction. Quinn grinned, totally agreeing. Mmmm-mmm, the entire package, abs, pecs, butt, they certainly did it for her. Every time.

The Titans played their hearts out. And won. State Champions for the first time in their history. Luckily, the new team mascot hadn't fallen asleep so when her daddy came and collected her to take her onto the field for the photos, she was a smiling happy baby.

The celebrations went on long into the night. Beth had gone home with Ruth, Quinn and Puck had joined the rest of the team with their respective girlfriends, to party. Puck and Quinn made their excuses and left well before the party was over. Puck answered some of the good natured teasing with a grin. "What would you rather be doing?" he asked the ever persistent Karofsky, "be here getting smashed or…" he left it at that. Quinn and Puck's private celebrations were much more to both of their liking. The teasing continued at school on Monday. "You must be so under the thumb Puckerman, doesn't she allow you to party anymore?" Karofsky jeered with a smirk.

"Who's under the thumb?" Puck replied. "What did you do when you got home from the party?" he asked. "Slept off your hangover alone, right?" he answered the question himself. "Do you want to know what I did when I got home or can you guess?" he asked, giving Karofsky such a condescending look.

"Yeah, well," Karofsky grudgingly muttered, it was the only comeback he had. Karofsky, along with just about every other male student at McKinley, was incredibly envious of Puck and the freedom that he had. Along with almost everyone else at McKinley, any time Karofsky had sex, it was in secret, sneaking around, hoping not to get caught. No one could quite figure out how being in an exclusive, long term relationship, being engaged and being a full time daddy meant that Puck had so much more freedom. Puck didn't need to figure out how it worked, he was just glad that it did, he wouldn't swap his life for any one of theirs. Ever.

* * *

Since the beginning of January Quinn had started getting more and more curious. On Sunday afternoons Puck would disappear with Beth for a couple of hours and he wouldn't tell her where they were going or what they were doing. The only thing he would say was "It's a surprise." Quinn tried to content herself with that but it was hard, especially when it went on week after week.

The first Sunday in February Puck was getting Beth ready to go out again. Quinn, feeling more than slightly hormonal, wasn't going to accept his usual brush off. "No Puckerman," she said, her tone sharp, her face set crossly, her fists on her hips. "I want to know where you're taking my baby and I want to know now," she demanded.

"Well I'm not telling you," Puck replied cheerfully as he fastened Beth's coat. He stood up, picking Beth up as he went, and walked over to Quinn to drop a kiss on her pouting lips. "You'll just have to trust me," he murmured then he walked out of the house leaving Quinn almost growling in temper.

"Asshole," she muttered through gritted teeth at the closed door, still stood in the same place. Quinn thought seriously about following them but held herself back, knowing that this would have been the action that her father would have taken. She didn't want to turn into a female version of Russell Fabray, a moody, nasty control freak. Quinn flounced upstairs and threw herself on their bed. She felt so out of sorts with herself so she did the only thing she could think of, she cried and cried. It didn't make her feel any better but at least she didn't feel any worse.

At school on Monday Quinn cried to Mercedes about it. She didn't want to think that Puck was playing around on her and if he was, why was he taking Beth with him? And why only on Sundays? But she couldn't think of anything else. He wouldn't tell her what they were doing or where they were going. It was slowly but surely driving Quinn out of her mind.

All day, every time Puck tried to speak to Quinn, he was met with the same response. "Are you coming to lunch?" Puck asked when he found Quinn at her locker.

"Asshole," Quinn growled and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Puck sighed, that was the only word she'd said to him all day, since getting up this morning. "Fuck it," he mumbled to himself under his breath and went to get his own lunch.

"Are you going to actually talk to me now?" Puck asked when he caught up with Quinn as she walked down the hall towards the choir room, heading for Glee. Quinn glared at him but didn't speak. Puck took her arm, turning her to face him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked quietly. "You've been like this since yesterday. Talk to me," he begged, his voice gentle, almost pleading. Quinn stalked off to a nearby classroom. At the door she stopped and scowled at him, she waited for him to follow her which he did with a sigh, hoisting his bag further onto his shoulder.

Quinn closed the door once they were both in the empty room. "I want to know who she is," Quinn demanded, "and don't give me the 'there's no one else' bullshit because it won't wash and I want to know why you feel the need to take my baby with you when you're off out fucking someone else," she hissed, temper flashing in her eyes.

"Quinn, seriously, there isn't anyone," Puck said once again as he held his hands out to her. "You know I love you. I wouldn't do that to you. Please, can't you just trust me? For one more week?" he asked.

Puck went to take her in his arms, Quinn tried to fight him off, feebly, starting to cry again. Puck wrapped his arms around her, her head fell to his shoulder and she sobbed. "But why won't you tell me what's going on?" she managed to say through her tears. "I know there's something. Please, if you've found someone else just tell me," she begged.

"Quinn, I promise you, it's nothing like that," Puck said softly, his lips against her hair. Through the small window in the door he could see Finn and Rachel looking in, he shook his head at Finn's mouthed question. No, there really wasn't anything anyone could do to help, Quinn just needed to find her faith in him. "We really need to get to class. We've only got this week to get it right," he murmured to her. Regionals was on Saturday in Cincinnati, they were competing against some good quality choirs too. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her away from him, looking into her eyes. "Are you ok now?" he asked softly. Quinn nodded, sniffing.

The rest of New Directions were waiting in the choir room for Puck and Quinn to arrive so that they could start rehearsals. "I don't know what's wrong Mr Schue, but it looked like Quinn was crying," Rachel informed the teacher. "Who knows how long they'll be," she added to Mercedes.

"We're here now," Puck answered as they came through the door hand in hand. Quinn's eyes still looked red and watery, her face showed the evidence of her crying jag. "It's all good," Puck said and smiled down at Quinn as he gently squeezed her hand. Quinn tried to smile back but it wasn't a brilliant effort.

Mr Schue clapped his hands together and got the guys in position for their number first, giving Quinn time to get herself together. Next they practiced the girls' number then the group number. They were note perfect and the dance routines that Mike had devised worked well.

"We only have two more classes between now and Regionals," Mr Schue reminded everyone. "We have to be on the ball with this one, people. We can't afford to let anything slide," he said. Mr Schue's pep talks weren't always the greatest, but they all loved him as a teacher regardless.

"We're cool Mr Schue. We're ready for it," Puck replied, speaking for the team.

"Ok, we're done for today, I'll see you all on Wednesday," Mr Schue said as he put his sheet music back in his folder.

"Are you ok?" Mercedes whispered to Quinn. "I know what you were saying earlier but it just doesn't sit right with the man he is now," she added, looking in Puck's direction. "A year ago, yeah, definitely. Absolutely. But now? Not a chance. He loves you and Beth too much to do the dirty on you," she assured Quinn then hugged her. "Stay strong and you know where I am if you need me. Ok?" she said and looked into Quinn's shimmering eyes. Quinn nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself crying again. Quinn knew that others were watching her curiously. They would all be wondering what was wrong with her. She hoped they thought she was having a delayed reaction to her dad dying. As good as Santana had been at staying out of their way and their business lately, Quinn had no doubt that if she sensed any weakness, any split between her and Puck, Santana would jump in thinking he was fair game. If he was lying and he was seeing someone, it had better not be Santana. She would definitely kill him for that.

Puck went straight to work after school and Quinn drove herself home. Judy was watching Beth for them at their house. Quinn really appreciated having another person to rely on for childcare. Beth loved being with Grammy Judy almost as much as she loved being with Nana Sarah. And as she was now walking, albeit unsteadily, she was much more of a handful than when she stayed where you put her. Judy had offered to share the daily duties with Sarah to give her some time to herself. Sarah had accepted, not because she really wanted the time, but because she thought Judy needed the interest.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Judy asked as she came in the door. "You looked upset this morning when you left and you don't look any happier now. What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really," Quinn sighed, picking Beth up for a hug. "Not unless you know where Puck goes on Sunday afternoons," she added with a frown.

Judy immediately looked guilty. "Errm, Sunday afternoons? No, no, err no, I wouldn't know anything about that," Judy stuttered. "Well, ooh, look at the time, I'll have to get home, I promised Frannie I'd cook tonight. Bye, see you tomorrow," she said in a rush and almost ran out of the door without a backward glance.

Quinn followed her mother's progress through the window. She got into her car on the driveway and straight away got on her phone. She still looked guilty. Quinn's suspicions rose even more. "What are you up to Puckerman and why are you involving my mother?" she murmured against Beth's head. Beth turned and grinned at Quinn, scrunching her body up, her shoulders lifting right up, her cutesy grin as Quinn called it. "I wish you could talk baby, I wish you could tell me where you and your daddy go," she said sadly, her voice very low.

"They won't tell me either," Hannah grumbled. Quinn almost jumped out of her skin, she hadn't noticed Hannah in the chair when she'd come into the family room. Thinking about it though, of course, where else would Hannah be? School had been over for nearly an hour, of course she'd be at home, that's why Judy was watching Beth here so that when Hannah came in, someone was in the house.

"Have you asked what's going on?" Quinn asked as she looked at Hannah.

"Of course I've asked," Hannah scoffed. "I'm nine, curiosity is my thing. They won't tell me though," she sighed, sounding fed up and put upon.

"So it isn't just me imagining things," Quinn said aloud to herself. "I know something's up. I know there is."

"Well, if you find out, can you tell me?" Hannah asked. "I've written loads of possibilities in my book and I want to know if I'm right. I need to find out if I'm psychic. I think I'd like to be. It'd be good knowing stuff before it happens," she added, smiling to herself. As usual Hannah's obscure train of thought baffled Quinn.

Ruth brought some work home with her so Quinn got on with dinner while Ruth worked in her study. Dinner was almost ready when Puck came in, he sniffed in the kitchen appreciatively and said he was starving before running upstairs to shower. He was down within fifteen minutes. "Come to daddy baby girl," he said with a huge grin. He stayed across the room from Beth holding his arms out to her, crouched down. She took the few steps she needed to and tottered into his arms. Puck picked Beth up and carried her through her nemesis - the baby gate - to the kitchen and her highchair. Hannah was setting the table ready for dinner.

Puck knocked on his mom's door to tell her that dinner was ready. He managed a quiet word with her. "I don't know if Quinn is going to last another week," he whispered. "She's really getting upset. Should I just tell her then get her something else for Valentine's?" he asked. "She thinks I'm sneaking off seeing someone else," he added, looking upset and worried himself.

"Well, it's up to you," Ruth replied. "I think your gift is amazing. I called in to see Abe today and he showed me. Quinn is going to flip when she sees it. I'll try to talk to her, make sure she knows you're not the 'old Noah'. Ok?" she murmured back to her nervous son, patting his shoulder. Puck nodded.

In the kitchen Quinn was aware that Ruth and Puck had been far longer than necessary for him just to say that dinner was ready. The paranoid feeling was growing. She could feel her heart beating faster and she couldn't breathe properly. As soon as they were sat at the table she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Right," she started, looking at both Ruth and Puck. "You have to tell me what's going on, I'm going out of my mind here," she whispered, her voice broke off, on the verge of tears. "It's like everyone but me knows what's happening," she added and saw the look that flashed between Puck and his mom.

"Quinn, honey, please just be patient," Ruth said gently, reaching for Quinn's hand across the table. "There's nothing for you to get upset about. Ok?"

"No," Quinn shook her head. "No, it's not ok. Something is going on and I need to know. Noah," she begged using his proper name, her voice a whisper, "please."

"I can't take this anymore," Puck sighed and stood up. "Mom, can you watch Beth for us?" he asked and waited for his mother to nod. "Quinn, I can't take you being upset anymore. You need to come with me. We'll get dinner later," he told her.

Puck got their coats and his keys. In the truck he didn't say a word. He pulled up outside a house she'd never been to before. He turned to look at Quinn. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly.

Quinn sat staring through the windscreen, breathing heavily, her heart beating wildly. Did she really want to do this? Did she want to meet the girl who would be her replacement? "No," Quinn whispered, her mouth dry. "Take me home," she instructed, her voice weak and quivering.

"Just trust me," Puck murmured as he leant towards Quinn, his hand curling round her neck, he kissed her gently, "ok? I love you. Only you," he said quietly. Puck looked Quinn in the eye, he wanted her to see the love he had for her. Puck kissed her again, very softly, tenderly then started the truck and pulled away from the kerb and headed for home.

Ruth looked up as they walked back into the kitchen a short while later. She smiled at them both until she saw that Quinn didn't look any happier. Ruth turned her puzzled gaze towards Puck. He shook his head very slightly, letting his mom know he'd talk to her later. Quinn took a deep breath, she looked at Ruth. "Do you know what's going on? Where they go?" she asked, her voice trembling. Ruth smiled and nodded. "Do you promise me, promise me," her voice was just a whisper, "that I….that he…." Quinn's voice faded away, she shook her head, unable to finish.

Ruth took both of her hands. "Quinn, I promise you that Noah and Beth are doing something _for_ you. It's a surprise, please be patient, but honestly there's nothing for you to be scared of. Ok?" Ruth's voice was gentle and sincere.

Quinn turned sad eyes on Puck. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I'm sorry for doubting you," she whispered.

Puck took her in his arms and let her cry into his chest. Beth looked up from her highchair, still feeding herself remnants of her dinner with her fingers. She grinned at her mommy and daddy. Puck smiled back at her. He nudged Quinn. "Are you ready to eat yet?" he asked. "I'm starving."

Quinn gave a sobbing laugh. "I'll warm some up for us," she said as she turned towards the table, seeing their daughter's happy smiling face.

Quinn felt more settled that night, relieved that her life wasn't falling apart. She couldn't quite stop the dreams though. Puck was woken a few times through the night, not by Beth but by Quinn. She didn't wake up but her sleep was so unsettled, she tossed and turned, so much so that when she woke up the next morning she felt like she hadn't slept at all.

Mercedes met Quinn at her locker and gave her an encouraging smile. Mercedes had already spoken to Puck, given him a warning about hurting her friend. Puck shook his head, "I wouldn't hurt Quinn for the world," he murmured, he looked round the hallway to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Quinn? Or say anything to anyone?" he asked. Mercedes nodded, concern starting to rise in her. Puck explained to her exactly what he and Beth had been doing for the last few Sundays. To say that Mercedes was impressed was an understatement.

"Quinn is going to go ape when she sees it" Mercedes whispered. "You have earned your wings with that one Puckerman."

Puck grinned at Mercedes and winked. "Yeah, I'm an angel, I know. But don't forget. Not a word. To anyone," he said. Mercedes motioned locking her lips and throwing away the key, drawing a big cross over her chest. Puck rolled his eyes. "Completely over dramatic as usual," he scoffed.

* * *

Rehearsals through the rest of the week went without a hitch. Things were going almost too smoothly until late on Friday night. Beth was teething again and although Quinn had spent over an hour walking round their room with her, rocking her, trying to comfort her she would not fall asleep. Puck took over. Finally at four in the morning Beth couldn't fight it any longer. Puck and Quinn fell asleep where they dropped, neither of them even bothering to get under the covers.

"Hey, come on," Ruth hissed, giving Puck's shoulder a shake. "You're going to be late. Quinn, wake up," she called as she turned her attention towards Quinn to try to wake her too.

Puck grumbled, turned over and hugged right up to Quinn, his hand covering her breast, his hips rocking into her butt, he didn't even open his eyes.

"NOAH!" Ruth shouted. "Get up. NOW," she demanded.

"Jeez, what the fu….." Puck mumbled as he sat up, trying to open his eyes. "Mom? What?" he asked, his voice very husky.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ruth hissed. "It's already after seven. You've got to get up, you have to be at school by eight thirty. Quinn!" she called as she tried again to wake her up.

Puck tried too, once his sleep deprived brain registered what his mom was saying. "Shit. Q. Wake up," he said as he nudged her hip, his voice was still husky with sleep.

"You're gonna have to work a lot harder than that Puckerman, you know what turns me on, give it your best shot," Quinn mumbled without moving, her eyes still shut tight, she wasn't even aware that Ruth was in their bedroom.

Puck gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, thanks for that Quinn. My mom really needed to hear that," he hissed.

Quinn's eyes shot open, she still didn't move. "Ruth?" she whispered. "Shit," she added almost under her breath.

"Errm, yeah. Right here," Ruth said nodding, waving her hand. "You have to get up, get ready to go to Cincinnati," Ruth reminded her. "It's competition day, remember?" she asked.

Quinn rolled over and groaned, her hand over her eyes. "Oh God, is it that time already?" she moaned. "I feel like I've only been asleep for ten minutes. Beth didn't get to sleep till about four," she mock sobbed and groaned again.

Quinn and Puck shared a hurried shower then got dressed while Ruth made them some breakfast. They left Beth sleeping soundly in her crib when they got in the truck to go to school, Ruth was looking after Beth for them today.

The trip to Cincinnati passed very quickly for Quinn and Puck, they slept the whole way there, with Puck leant against the bus window and Quinn leant against his chest, his arm over her shoulder.

"Wake up. We're here," Finn's voice vaguely penetrated Puck's dream. "PUCK," he yelled.

Puck started causing Quinn to jerk awake too. "Shit," Puck exclaimed. "Are we here already?" he asked in disbelief as he shook his head trying to clear it.

Quinn stretched and yawned. "I could've slept another hour at least," she groaned. Quinn looked up to find half of their friends either leant over the seats in front, the seats behind or in the aisle staring at them. "What? she asked. "Have I got drool down my chin or something?"

"I can't believe you've both been asleep since before we even left Lima," Mercedes laughed. "I don't think I dare ask what you were doing last night that made you so tired," she added cheekily.

"Walking the floor with a cranky, crying, teething baby till four this morning," Puck answered, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Once they were in the theatre, Quinn and Puck managed to wake up enough to get into their costumes and to take part in the group vocal warm up. New Directions were scheduled to perform last so at least they had time to come round properly. As a group they sat in the auditorium and watched the other two teams and what they'd heard about them was right. They were both good, really good. New Directions were even better. The girls performed first followed by the boys then finally the group number, Kids, led by Puck and Quinn. The audience loved them. They ran off stage to wait for the results.

After an hour of the judges deliberating, all three teams were called back to the stage. They stood tensely in their groups waiting for the MC to make his announcement. Finally they heard their name called. New Directions had won, next stop, New York for Nationals.

The ride back to Lima was a lot livelier than the ride to Cincinnati for both Puck and Quinn. For everyone else it was the other way round. The adrenaline surge from their win had left most of the group tired, falling asleep on the way home. Puck took advantage of the time alone with Quinn near the back of the bus. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her breathless, his hand climbing her thigh under her dress to stroke her gently through her panties. Quinn felt him harden under her thigh. Puck's lips traced a line from Quinn's mouth to the v of her dress. He pushed aside the loose fabric, nudging her nipple with his chin. Quinn glanced about her to make sure no one was aware of them, she didn't want him to stop. Puck's fingers tunnelled underneath her panties, Quinn shifted slightly on his lap causing Puck to suck in a breath to hold back a groan. Quinn twisted to join their mouths together. "We can't do this here," Quinn said breathlessly, "but hold that thought."

As soon as they got back to school, Quinn and Puck took off in the direction of the truck, Puck almost dragging Quinn in his haste to get them alone. They heard shouts following them. They ignored every one of them.

Puck's tires screeched as he pealed out of the school parking lot. He drove them to Saul's garage, knowing that it would be deserted at this time on a Saturday. He parked behind it in his usual spot and slid along the bench seat. He dragged Quinn back onto his lap, pulling her over him, facing him. Quinn knelt astride Puck, her hands on his cheeks drawing his mouth to hers. Puck lifted slightly and freed himself from his pants. He dragged the skirt of Quinn's dress up and shoved her underwear aside, there wasn't time for niceties, there wasn't time for anything. He made a quick sweep with his fingers and found her more than ready for him. As he entered her she drew in a breath, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Puck held her hips still as he thrust up into her, deep, very, very deep. Puck nudged aside her dress until his lips found her pouting nipple, he sucked it into his mouth and feasted on it.

"Oh. Oh. Oh," Quinn breathed, already so close to exploding. She lifted him away from her oversensitive nipple and took his mouth again with hers. She found her own rhythm and rose and fell on him, her hands on his cheeks. Quinn winced and moan, an almost pained sound, just above Puck's ear. Puck's hands gripped her hips tighter as he felt the familiar signals announcing to him that he only had seconds left before he unloaded into her. He thrust a hand between them to find the tight knot of sensitive nerves that with one pluck, would send Quinn over the edge too. Together they peaked, squeezing their bodies even closer to each other until the sensation passed leaving them both breathless.

"Fuck," Puck said, still panting. "See what happens when we _don't_ have sex for a week? We can't even make it home," he added, sounding more than a little amazed.

Quinn shook her head smiling. "Well, if we'd gone straight home we'd still be talking with your mom and possibly your Nana and Saul about the competition instead of taking care of this," Quinn told him, her palms on his cheeks, holding his face still. "Now we can go home, give them all a run down of the competition first, then retire gracefully to our room to do this all over again," she said brightly, indicated their still joined bodies with a flick of her eyes.

"I think I could be persuaded," Puck replied with a smile,then stroked his tongue across bottom lip.

Back at home, Ruth was giving a tired and grumpy little girl her bath, trying to get her settled and ready for mommy who was on her way back home. Puck and Quinn, who had already spoken with Sarah, Saul and Hannah, were quietly waiting in the bedroom doorway, listening to Ruth singing slightly off key to Beth.

"Oh my God," Ruth exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom with a towel clad Beth in her arms. "I didn't know you were there, you frightened the life out of me," she grumbled.

Puck chuckled. "Yeah, I know you didn't know, otherwise you wouldn't have been singing. Glad I don't take after you mom," he said reaching for a now smiling Beth, she'd turned towards him the second she'd heard her daddy's voice.

Ruth left them to it. After they'd got Beth dried and ready for bed, spent a little time with her to make up for what they had missed during the day, Quinn fed her before jumping in the shower herself. Puck had gone downstairs to bring them both up a snack and a DVD. They were both looking forward to spending the evening alone.

Ruth found Puck in the kitchen. "Quinn looks happier today," she commented, her eyes on her son.

"Mmm, yeah she is," he smiled. "Did Abe bring it?" he asked.

Ruth nodded. "It's in the garage," she confirmed, her eyes as excited as her son's. "Aren't you going to celebrate your win with the rest of the guys tonight?" she asked.

"After the last time?" Puck snorted, reminding her of the party after Sectionals. "Not a chance. We'll just celebrate together. It's safer that way."

"Fine, it's up to you," Ruth replied as she widened her eyes at him and pulled a face. "When are you going to give Quinn her surprise?" she asked.

"Well, I know it's not Valentine's Day till Monday but I thought it might be a bit more symbolic to give it to her tomorrow, seeing as how us disappearing on Sundays got her so upset. What do you think?" he asked, looking at his mom, biting his bottom lip nervously. He'd never been more unsure of himself, of the choice of gift. What if she didn't like it? What if she was expecting something more romantic? What if he'd just spent the last five Sundays totally screwing up something that could have been so simple?

"I think that's perfect," Ruth nodded. "Quinn'll appreciate that too. And it gives her a lot more time to 'thank' you before you go back to school on Monday," she said with a little grin, she'd used air quotes to emphasise the word 'thank'.

Puck looked at her with both eyebrows raised as high as they'd go. "Mother!" he said in a fake shocked voice. "I'm shocked that you'd think that way about your only son. I'm hurt that you think I'd put my own pleasure before my girlfriend's right to get her gift on the right day," he ended with a half smile, not able to keep up the pretense. "Good thinking though mom, that hadn't occurred to me," he lied then nodded to himself, a far away look in his eye. "Oh yeah," he said to himself. Ruth just looked at him with a 'yeah right, you don't fool me' look on her face. Puck at least blushed just a touch.

Puck arrived back at their room in time to put their sleeping baby in her own bed. "I really hope she sleeps tonight," he whispered to Quinn when he joined her on their bed a few minutes later.

"Mmmm, me too," she whispered back reaching to wrap her arms round Puck's neck, pulling him down to lie with her. They spent a good part of the night making up for the distance that had been between them during the last week. There was very little distance between them now, just a matter of millimetres most of the night.

Late on Sunday morning Quinn woke up slowly to feel Puck's hands gently stroking and moulding her sensitive breasts. "That's a nice way to wake up," she said as she stretched.

"Come with me," Puck whispered.

Quinn realised that he'd already got up and had pulled on his sweats and a shirt. She did the same. "Where are we going?" she asked a touch nervously.

"You'll see, just trust me, ok?" Puck answered with a smile.

Quinn gave him a half smile in return, feeling even more nervous inside. Quinn realised that this was it, this was the 'Sunday Secret'. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for it. She took a deep breath and put her hand in his outstretched one, a gesture of trust.

Puck led Quinn outside and urged her to close her eyes. He opened the garage door and ushered Quinn inside still urging her to keep her eyes shut. Once he had her in the perfect position he left her side, she heard his footsteps and tried to work out where he was. "Open your eyes," Puck instructed softly.

Quinn slowly allowed her eyelids to lift. In front of her were Sarah, Hannah and Ruth with Beth in her arms. Puck stood slightly in front of them beside a cloth draped object that stood about four feet tall. "Ready?" he asked nervously, she nodded swallowing hard. "Happy Valentine's" Puck whispered pulling the cloth so that it slipped off of a carved sculpture depicting both him and Beth in a pose that she had seen so often, Puck carrying a diaper clad Beth on his hip, her head tucked under his chin, one hand starfished on his bare chest the other holding his ear.

Quinn gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes opened wide and filled with tears, she was rooted to the spot. She wanted to walk up to it, touch it but her legs wouldn't comply with the instructions from her brain.

"So, what do you think?" Puck asked unsteadily. "Is it worth all those Sunday afternoons?" he asked, he was still feeling nervous. Quinn hadn't yet moved and he was worried that he'd made a terrible, terrible mistake. Maybe he should have gone with the diamond speckled heart shaped pendant after all.

Quinn walked slowly over towards Puck, her eyes never leaving the image of her love and her baby that would be forever frozen in time. She reached out a hand to trace a perfectly captured kink of hair that would never stay flat at the back of Beth's head. Just before she touched it she pulled her hand back sharply. "Can I touch it? What's it made from?" she asked, her voice husky with emotion.

Abe Epstein stepped forward, Quinn hadn't even realised that the Epstein brothers were there, but why wouldn't they be? They'd become as much a part of this family as anyone else. Abe gave Quinn the information she needed. "It's soapstone. I always start any sculpture by using power tools to get the basic shape then go on to hand tools for the finer details. I must admit, this is one of my better works," he told her proudly.

Quinn looked at him in amazement,. "You did this? You made this?" she asked in disbelief. She shook her head, she still couldn't believe what was in front of her. "It's beautiful. They look so real. Both of them, it's them," she whispered as her hand tentatively touched the carved Beth's head.

"So?" Puck fished, still waiting for a response from Quinn. "Is this the Valentine's gift to end all Valentine's gifts or what?" he asked, though his face still had a look of uncertainty about it.

Quinn launched herself at Puck, he caught her up in his arms. "You are so forgiven," she breathed into his throat. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about this gift. Nothing would ever beat it. Best Valentine's gift ever.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Some Valentine's Eve play for our thoughtful hero of this piece. Well, he deserves it after that gift.**

Once her present had been moved to the house, Quinn sat on the floor in front of it, just staring at it, marveling at the detail, how lifelike both of their faces seemed.

Judy called in to see everyone after lunch. She'd heard from Ruth that Puck had given Quinn her Valentine's gift early. She knew all about it of course, but she hadn't been privileged enough to have already seen it. She couldn't wait. "Oh my Lord," Judy exclaimed. "How absolutely wonderful. Beautiful. Abe, you are an extremely talented man," she told him.

"Why thank you," Abe acknowledged her praise. "I had good subject matter to work with though, especially this young lady," he said, tickling Beth after she'd climbed up onto his lap. Beth chuckled and hugged Abe, patting his cheeks.

"I've sent a picture of it to Mercedes," Quinn told her mom. "I still can't believe it, it's absolutely amazing. I can't stop looking at it."

"And what have you got Noah for Valentine's?" Judy asked, her eyebrow arched in question.

"Nothing nearly as interesting as this, that's for sure," Quinn claimed. Well, really, it would depend on your point of view. She'd bought herself something fabulous for Puck for Valentine's. She knew he would appreciate it. Hopefully more than once.

"Nananananananana," Beth chirped. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Beth, she looked back, grinning. "Nanananana," she said again then giggled, proud of herself. She got down from Abe's lap and tottered over to Ruth. "Nananana," she said, even louder.

Ruth looked ready to cry. "Did you say my name?" she asked Beth tearfully, holding both of her hands while Beth danced excitedly. "Can you say it again?" she asked.

"Nanana," Beth repeated, still grinning at her Nana.

"Oh wow. Soon she'll be speaking in sentences," Ruth laughed. "Well, she is almost nine months old, and she's such a clever girl. You were walking by the same age and talking before you were much older, Noah," she informed him and the room at large.

"What about me?" Hannah asked.

"You were a lot older," Ruth replied. "Your brother carried you round everywhere and spoke for you," she told her daughter, smiling at her.

"I was just trying to dump her somewhere," Puck grinned at his sister, Hannah pulled her tongue out at her brother.

"Quinn didn't walk till she was turned one, she just rolled everywhere," Judy said, reminiscing.

"Still as lazy now, aren't you?" Puck teased as he nudged her, they were sat on the floor together, Beth was tottering around the room, going from them to Abe to Judy to Ruth to Hannah, finally climbing up on the chair to sit with her Aunty Hannah and look at a picture book.

Quinn looked at him with a mock glare, she couldn't get mad at him today, not after that gift. She felt like she was the luckiest person in the world. Later tonight, when Beth was in bed, maybe Puck would feel lucky too, when he got a look at the gift she had in mind for him.

Once Beth was in bed Quinn led Puck by the hand into their room, looking back at him over her shoulder, biting her lip, looking nervous. When the door closed behind them she asked if he would like his Valentine's present now. He pulled her into his arms. "It depends what it is," he murmured against her lips, hoping at the very least he was going to get thanked most thoroughly for his gift to her.

"I think you'll like it," Quinn said shyly. "I'll be back in a minute."

Quinn went into the bathroom, leaving Puck standing in the middle of their bedroom feeling disappointed. He wasn't disappointed for long.

Puck had taken off his shirt, boots and socks and had unfastened the button on his jeans, he was lounging on the bed, flicking through a rock magazine, reading an article about Slash. He didn't look up when Quinn came back into the room, he just spoke. "You know, I think this guy is actually bald, all that hair is attached to the hat," he said, grinning at his own joke, then he looked up. His jaw dropped. As did the magazine. "Fuck, Fabray," Puck whispered. "Please tell me that's my present."

Puck rolled forward and crawled down the bed to where Quinn stood at the bottom of it, resplendent in a beautiful ruby and silver half cup bra and matching thong. From his position on his hands and knees, Puck's lips were at nipple level, he didn't pass up the opportunity. "Jeez, it's been so long since I've seen you in anything but a nursing bra," he whispered. "That is fucking gorgeous. Perfect," he breathed. Puck moaned as his lips and tongue made contact and began to worship her nipples, one then the other and back again. He sat back on his feet drawing her closer to the end of the bed, his hands on her hips, his knees spread wide bracketing her thighs. Quinn's head fell back, her hands clasped at the back of his neck. Puck's hands slid up her sides making her shiver, his thumbs pushed her breasts even further up, her nipples pouting for him. He groaned into her cleavage, kissing his way up her throat to her lips. With their mouths joined, tongues twisting together, Puck blindly stood, turning Quinn so that her back was to the bed, he slid one hand down her back to cup the exposed cheek of her ass. He squeezed and groaned as her hips flexed forwards into him.

Quinn trailed her hands down his chest, smoothing over his pecs, her tongue and lips toying with his nipples, one then the other. Puck's mouth found the spot below her ear that always made her catch her breath. Quinn allowed her hands to journey further south, much further south. She found his zip and slowly slid it down, both hands taking hold of the denim to slide his pants down. "Commando," he whispered, smiling against her lips.

"Good," she replied. Puck managed to step out of his jeans, leaving them puddled on the floor. He stepped closer to Quinn, his erection pressing against her smooth stomach, leaving a trail. Quinn took him in one hand and gently stroked. Pucks hands continued to stroke and squeeze her ass. Quinn turned, pressing her ass into him, guiding his hands to her hips, shimmying against him, her moves almost a dance, a sexy, hot dance. Puck sucked in a breath and pressed her forward, bending her at the waist. Quinn braced her hands on the bed, she turned to look over her shoulder. "Come on then," she whispered, widening her stance. Puck didn't need a second invitation. Moving the slim strip of damp satin aside, he guided himself to her entrance, teasing her, making her wait, enjoying her moans and sighs that told him she was ready, she was more than ready.

"Wait," Puck whispered, drawing her back upright, her back pressed to his chest, "I want to watch you. I want to see you," he murmured against her shoulder. Puck walked them round to the other side of the bed, he sat and drew Quinn down. He spread Quinn's legs wide over his lap, pulling aside the damp strip of material, they both watched in the dressing table mirror as he entered her, watched him disappearing inch by slow inch until he was embedded, balls deep inside her body. Quinn moaned, her head dropping back onto his shoulder. Puck groaned, he sucked on her exposed neck, leaving his mark. Puck lifted his hands to toy with her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, teasing her nipples. He watched in the mirror in fascination as the tiny white drops of milk appeared and grew bigger. Puck let Quinn's body lay further back over his arm, his eyes still on her weeping nipple. Slowly he lowered his mouth till he caught the drop, just before it fell. Puck sucked her nipple into his mouth, tasting her, teasing her, again and again He glanced to her other nipple, his fingers had worked the same magic there. Puck swapped sides, feasting as Quinn shivered, driven to orgasm by his mouth on her sensitive nipples and his hardness filling her, pumping into her. She did not want him to stop. Quinn clenched her muscles, her breath coming in gasps.

"I can't hold on any longer," she whimpered and felt herself fly apart. Puck stood up, still buried deep inside her, he turned and lay Quinn face down on the bed. He lifted one of her legs, bent at the knee and rested it on the bed, opening her up to him. Puck lifted Quinn's hips further into his, slamming into her time after time after time. Puck knew the end was coming, felt his stomach clench as his release poured into her, he pulled her tight, tight up against him, then collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Puck rolled to the side, taking his weight off of her, still pulsing inside her. She turned her face to him, he stretched to her, their mouths met again, his hand finding where they were joined, stroking both himself and her, eking out the final ripples.

As they lay, still locked together, basking in the afterglow, their breathing and heartbeats slowing to normal levels, they heard the distinct wail of their daughter. "Leave her a second, maybe she'll go back to sleep," Puck whispered, his breath almost normal. They both stared at the monitor as Beth's plaintive cry became more pronounced. "I'll go," Puck sighed, withdrawing from Quinn carefully. He picked up a pair of shorts on his way round the bed to the door. Before he opened it he looked back at Quinn still laid on her side, watching him. "Don't move," he smiled, "this present isn't over yet."

In Beth's room, Puck leant over the rail of her crib, she was asleep but crying. As usual Beth had turned over onto her tummy, Puck stroked her back, soothing her, singing softly to her. Beth didn't waken but she didn't settle either. Quinn appeared in the doorway wrapped in her bathrobe. "She didn't nurse for very long tonight, maybe she's a little hungry," Quinn whispered. Puck nodded and picked Beth up. He followed Quinn back to their room and waited till she was settled on the bed. Puck handed the not quite asleep baby to her and watched as she parted her robe, her nipple already pouting, leaking, ready for their daughter's tiny mouth. Beth latched on, one hand pressed into the flesh to the side of her mouth, the other arm at Quinn's waist. She snuffled and suckled, her eyes closing.

A quiet tap at the door had Quinn pulling her robe around her, covering her beautiful underwear. Puck answered. Ruth stood on the other side. "Is everything ok? I thought I heard Beth," she asked.

"She's fine," Puck nodded. "She woke up, Quinn's just feeding her a bit more," he said quietly, aware that Beth was possibly asleep again by now. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing that Beth was barely staying attached, her mouth falling open, a dribble of milk on her chin. "I think she's done," he said, leaving the door as Quinn had now covered herself again. It was one thing feeding Beth in front of someone while fully clothed, totally another feeding her while almost naked. Puck didn't think Quinn would be cool with his mom walking in and seeing her like that. Or that his mom would want to.

Puck took Beth from Quinn's arms and put her to his shoulder, he rubbed her back while taking her to her own room. Ruth watched him lay Beth gently in her crib, then stay with her a few moments to be sure she'd settled. Beth huffed in her sleep, she didn't stir though.

Ruth waited in the hallway. Puck quietly closed Beth's door behind him, Quinn stood in their doorway, wrapped in her robe. "I didn't realise you'd gone to bed," Ruth said, noting both his and Quinn's attire. "It's still only early."

"Errm, yeah, I know it is," Puck answered, a half smile on his face. "Night mom," he said, ushering Quinn back into their room. They both heard a chuckle from Ruth as their door closed.

"Sometimes Puckerman, you really know how to embarrass a girl," Quinn whispered, just before his mouth descended on hers once again.

At school on Monday, in the choir room, everyone commented on their absence from the party on Saturday night. "We partied," claimed Puck, assuring their friends that they hadn't missed out, he smiled at Quinn and quirked an eyebrow at her. "We most definitely partied," he repeated, Quinn blushed and glared at him.

"Good job with the Valentine's gift by the way," Mercedes complimented Puck, nodding and smiling.

"What's this?" Santana scoffed. "Puckerman getting romantic? Wow, who'd have thought?"

"Did you see the picture of it yet?" Mercedes asked. Santana shook her head, a few others did too.

"Come on then Quinn. Spill. What did he buy you? You already got an engagement ring for Hanukkah, what could he get to top that?" Finn asked.

"Look here," Mercedes said, showing the picture on her phone. "Quinn sent me this yesterday."

Lots of ooohs and aaahs and wows followed the picture being passed round the class while they were waiting for Mr Schue to make his appearance.

"Vain Puckerman, totally vain," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"It was intended to be just of Beth when I had the original idea," Puck explained, "but she wouldn't stay still to pose for it and Abe only works from live models, he can't work from pictures or photos, so" Puck shrugged, "the only way to keep her still was to pose with her. That's why she's dressed like that too, I didn't want to have to tell Quinn I needed her dressed in the same clothes week after week," he added with a self conscious smile.

"Oh," Quinn breathed, she'd wondered about that herself. She got it now, the pose, the lack of clothing, it made total sense. Not that she was complaining about that, Puck's chest whether in real life or immortalised in sculpture was something her eyes would always find beautiful.

"And what did you get for Puck?" Finn asked. "I bet it couldn't top that," he said with a nod towards the picture.

"You'd be surprised at what could top that," Puck said quietly, grinning at Quinn, taking her hand as she blushed even more.

"So? What did you get him?" Finn persisted.

"Some clothes," Puck said, trying to hide the smile. He gave Quinn a covert wink. "Just some clothes."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Sometimes bad things happen to good people…**

They were on their way home from school when the accident happened. It was a fairly dull afternoon, it had been raining heavily all day, but that didn't cause the accident. It was the driver of a heavily loaded truck who veered across two lanes of traffic, straight into the side of them, ramming their truck into the path of an oncoming garbage truck, that caused the accident. The driver was dead at the wheel, a heart attack while driving.

Puck slowly became aware of noise around him, gradually piecing together the last few minutes, seconds. He turned his head to see Quinn, he screamed out to her, she wasn't moving, the way her body was slumped to the side looked unnatural. Puck could hear sirens coming closer. He tried to move but he was stuck, the body work of his truck holding him captive. Quinn still hadn't moved. Or made a sound.

"Quinn," Puck shouted. "Quinn," he yelled a little louder. "Quinn," he screamed, even louder. No response. Nothing. Quinn stayed, slumped to where the side of the truck used to be, where the front of a garbage truck now had pride of place. Puck fought to free himself, to reach her and became aware of unbelievable pain in his leg. He still couldn't move. People were by now, surrounding the truck, telling him not to move. What the fuck did they know? He had to get to Quinn. "Quinn," he shouted again. "Help her, please, she's not moving," he begged.

The area around the accident was suddenly filled with all sorts of different professionals in uniform. Firemen, paramedics, police officers. No one seemed to be able to get anywhere near to help Quinn and she still wasn't responding to him. Puck heard someone above him, leaning over the cab from the bed of the truck. "We can take the roof off and get in from this angle," the voice yelled. "There's no other way of getting to her, we still don't know if she's…."

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Puck begged silently, cutting out the overhead conversation from his mind. He made another superhuman effort to stretch towards Quinn, to where she still slumped, silent, unmoving. "Naaaaagggghhhhh," he screamed out at the unbelievable pain in his leg, his fingers finally closing the distance and making contact with Quinn's hand. He scrabbled with his fingertips to get a better hold, his actions making her hand move across the seat slightly. Puck was able to pick up her hand, he gently eased it towards him and laid it back on the seat, his fingers found her wrist. He needed to feel for himself. Relief surged through him like a double shot of whisky. "She's got a pulse," he shouted at no one, everyone, anyone. "She's alive, I can feel her pulse," he shouted again, his voice trailing off, aware that he was now crying.

The paramedic heard Puck's yell. He went running with it. "We need the roof off NOW," he demanded of the Fire Chief. "I need to be able to get in."

Puck heard the horrifically loud, scary sound of twisted metal being torn apart. He watched as the garbage truck that had embedded itself into the side of his truck beside Quinn, was pulled away by unseen forces, taking part of his truck with it. "Shit, dude, what the fuck did you give me?" he asked the paramedic who was working on him. "Did you just see that? Fucking awesome," Puck breathed, he was feeling more than a little 'Friday Night Trashed'. "Man, the last time I felt like this I had two girls sucking on my dick and another girl sat on my face," he confided to the paramedic. Puck grinned a little at the memory, his eyelids lowered to half mast. "Don't party like that anymore," he finished a little sadly, he couldn't remember the names of Santana's friends who had joined them that night or who had supplied the weed, he didn't want to anyway. Puck slowly turned his head back towards Quinn, ignoring the paramedic instructing him to keep still. "Nope, I'm not a manwhore or a Fuckerman anymore, I stay home with my lady and my baby," he announced proudly.

Quinn felt like she was swimming through jelly. She could hear sounds and could feel pain but she couldn't connect anything. She frowned a little and tried to move, nothing seemed to be working. Quinn vaguely heard Puck's voice, from far away in the distance. She felt tired. Cold and tired. Then she felt her hand being touched, a familiar touch and she felt the warmth seep through her. Puck. He would be there. Of course he would be there, he would always be there. Her eyelids fluttered open in time to see a stranger peering at her from where the side of the truck used to be. Right now part of the side of the truck was pressing into her, cutting in to her, the other part was hanging from the front of the garbage truck. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. "Accident," she thought. "Beth. Where's Beth?" Quinn thought she'd asked the question out loud but no one answered. She realised that the only thing that had come out of her mouth was a moan.

"Quinn," Puck called again, relieved to hear the moan from her. "Q, you ok?" he asked, "Q? Can you talk?" he pleaded.

Quinn tried again, managing more this time, her head clearing. "Where's Beth?" she croaked.

"Beth's at home with your mom," Puck replied, his buzz dissipating a little as he concentrated on Quinn. "Baby, don't move, let them check you first," he instructed as Quinn attempted to shift in her seat.

"Noah, I'm scared," Quinn whispered, feeling his grip on her fingers tighten, comforting.

"I know, Q, I know. We'll be ok," Puck reassured, though he felt far from ok himself and could see by the staining on Quinn's dress that she was bleeding from somewhere.

"It hurts," Quinn groaned, tears rolling down her face.

The roof and the side of his truck disappeared rapidly and Puck watched as paramedics went to work on Quinn. They seemed to be a bit frantic. "Is she ok?" he asked. "Will she be ok?"

"We're getting her into an ambulance right now and we'll take her to the hospital, you'll be following pretty soon. You'll see her when you get there, ok?" the guy who seemed to be in charge told him without looking up. The guy was concentrating fairly intently on holding Quinn together. Literally.

Puck felt a blanket being thrown over him before the side of the truck was removed and his broken leg exposed, a piece of his grandpa's truck was embedded in his thigh. As he was finally laid on a stretcher he saw a lot of faces around him, even one that he knew. "Finn?" he asked, puzzled. "What're you doing here?"

"We saw the accident, saw it was your truck and stopped," Finn explained as he looked at his friend. His best friend. "I called your mom, she'll be at the hospital soon. She said she'd call Quinn's mom. Who's got Beth?" he asked.

"Judy. I think. Or maybe my Nana. I can't remember who has her today," Puck replied, pain and morphine clouding his mind again. "Where's Quinn?" he asked.

"She's already been taken to the hospital dude, Rachel went with her so she wasn't on her own, ok?" Finn replied, leaning over Puck.

"Yeah, I forgot, they told me already," Puck said as he tried to shake his head, he couldn't shake it, it was held immobile. "Shit, Hudson, this fucking hurts," he groaned.

"It's probably going to hurt a lot more, but you have to know, your truck's absolutely totalled," Finn told him. Puck grimaced. Crap. His grandpa's truck. He loved that truck.

Finn followed the ambulance to the hospital and met Ruth just as she was arriving too. "Is Noah here yet?" she asked Finn, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he's just been taken through to ER," Finn replied. "He seemed a bit…" he wondered if he should tell Puck's mom that Puck sounded like he'd been drinking.

"Seemed what?" Ruth asked, worrying even more.

"Worried about Quinn," Finn replied, chickening out.

They walked together through to the ER waiting room. Judy was already waiting for them with Beth in her stroller looking round at the busy place with interest.

"Quinn's already in the OR," Judy said as soon as she saw Ruth. "She has abdominal injuries, that's as much as I know right now," she whispered, her voice strained from trying to hold back the tears.

Finn bent down to talk to Beth, crouching in front of her to play pat-a-cake with her, keeping the baby amused and distracted. Rachel looked ready to fall apart.

"Mrs Puckerman?" a nurse called as she came towards the group. "You're Noah Puckerman's mother, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm his mom," Ruth replied nervously, she was so scared that she sounded out of breath. "How is he? Can we see him?" she asked.

"It's going to be a while before you can see him," the nurse said with the hint of an apology. "He has to have x-rays first of all, he has a broken leg but also there's something embedded in the leg, it may be a piece metal from the vehicle," she explained. "He was quite lucid at the scene, until he was given morphine…" she broke off as Ruth interrupted her.

"He was given morphine?" she demanded a little crossly. "He has a reaction to morphine, he knows that," she said then looked round at the others. "It gets him completely shitfaced and he'll start telling you all sorts of stuff. Usually stuff a mom doesn't need to know," she said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"Hmm, yeah, we've found that out already," the nurse murmured, trying not to smile. "Interesting son you have there Mrs Puckerman," she added, the grin getting a little wider, her eyebrows flicking up and quickly down again, "and this must be Beth," she said. "I've heard a lot about you, maybe more than your Grandma needs to know anyway," she smiled at Beth then turned back to Ruth. "Ok. So once he's been x-rayed we'll know more," she nodded to Ruth and Judy then turned back towards the room containing the entertainingly 'shitfaced' Noah Puckerman.

"I hope we hear about Quinn soon," Judy said quietly. "I haven't let Frannie know yet, they'll be wondering where I am."

"I'll see what I can find out then we'll give Peter a ring, he'll be best to judge what to tell Frannie, we don't need her going into labour this early, do we?" Ruth replied, looking round to find someone to talk to. "Ah, excuse me, I wonder if you could find some information for us?" she asked a woman who was walking through the department, looking official.

"Of course, if it's at all possible," the lady smiled, helpfully.

"We'd like to find out what's happening with Quinn Fabray," Judy began, returning the smile. "She's in surgery."

"I'll do my best. And you are?" Brenda, according to her name tag, asked logging on to the computer.

"I'm her mother-in-law, this lady here is Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother," Ruth replied, as usual stretching the truth of the relationship. Well, apart from a ring and a piece of paper she was Quinn's mother-in-law.

"Ok. Mrs Fabray, your daughter is still in surgery. As soon as he can the doctor will be with you to give you an update," Brenda looked up and smiled. "Can I help you with anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you, you've been very helpful," Judy smiled, not meaning it at all. "Tell me something I don't know," she wanted to scream at the woman.

They sat and waited. And waited. "At least we can't hear Noah singing anymore," Ruth said to no one in particular, she was grateful for that at least. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That happened the last time he was given morphine, too," she sighed with a slight laugh. "He goes off like he's totally drunk, a happy drunk thankfully. It was worse last time, he was only thirteen. He dislocated his shoulder in a kick boxing fight. He was pissed at himself because he was ahead on points and he would have won but the referee stopped the fight because he was injured. Noah wanted to carry on though. And then the paramedic gave him morphine and you'd have thought he'd been on the vodka for three days straight, it was hilarious," she told Judy, they both smiled a little.

"Mrs Puckerman?" Ruth looked up on hearing her name being called. "You can come through and see your son now, maybe bring Beth too? He's asking for her and Quinn. Is that you honey?" the nurse lasked Rachel.

"Oh, no. No, my name's Rachel, I'm just a friend," Rachel stuttered, she'd never been mistaken for Quinn before.

"I'm Quinn's mom," Judy told the nurse. "She's still in surgery. I'll wait here to find out what's happening," she said to Ruth. "Tell Noah that we're all here waiting."

"I will," Ruth said as she hugged Judy. "Are you going to come with Nana to see daddy?" Ruth asked Beth.

"Daddeeee," Beth said in her breathy baby voice. She'd only just learnt how to say 'mommeeee' and 'daddeeee' in the last few days.

"Ok, then," Ruth said as she took control of Beth's stroller. "I bet daddy will be happy to see you," she added with a happy grin at Beth. Ruth hoped he would be able to control himself a little. She'd get Beth out quick if he couldn't.

"Heeeeyyyy," Puck's very slightly slurred voice greeted them as they walked through the door. "My baby," he said huskily, his smile was still not quite 'sober'.

"Daddeeeee," Beth cried, stretching up in her seat, her grin so very cheesy and Pucklike. She held her arms out to her daddy wanting him to cuddle her.

Puck was laid on the bed, propped up by pillows and the raised head of the bed. His clothes had been cut off him, he had scratches and bruising down the left side of his body, his left leg was in a splint of some sort and left uncovered, his right side seemed fine, he had a blanket over his right leg, pulled high enough to cover the Puckerman essentials. Puck held out his arms to take Beth.

"Where's Quinn?" Puck asked his mom once he had Beth in his arms. She was sat on his uninjured right thigh with her head on his chest, with her daddy's arms round her, her face turned towards her Nana.

"Errm, Quinn's still in surgery. We're waiting to hear how she is. As soon as we know we'll tell you, ok? Try not to worry," Ruth said quickly.

Puck closed his eyes against the threat of tears and kissed Beth's head, his lips staying there. "Mommy'll be fine, baby girl. She's got to be," he whispered. Beth's hand went to Puck's face, patting his cheek, comforting.

"Mommeee," Beth's little voice held more than a hint of tears. Puck soothed and shushed her, rubbing her back.

"Daddy's here, Daddy'll take care of you. Shhhhh," he whispered against his baby's head.

Judy knocked and put her head round the door. "Quinn's out of surgery. I'm going up to see her, I'll let you know as soon as I can, ok?" she told them. "Frannie and Peter are outside with Finn and Rachel. A few more of your friends have turned up too. They're all asking about you both," she said before leaving to see Quinn.

"I'm glad you seem to have sobered up anyway," Ruth said with a relived sigh. "Didn't you tell them you have a reaction to morphine?" she asked, passing her hand over his mohawk.

"They didn't give me a chance, the guy just stuck me with it. I remember saying some stuff but just not being able to control what came out of my mouth," Puck replied, blushing. "God, I hope Quinn didn't hear what I was saying. She seemed to be pretty much out of it," he added with a catch in his voice. Puck swallowed hard, he had to find out how she was. "They're waiting to give me something else for the pain, it's pretty much all I can think about right now. This really, really hurts mom," he said, sounding like her little boy again.

"We heard you singing before," Ruth grinned, hoping to take his mind off things. "I don't think Bruno Mars has anything to worry about just yet. And I hope that nurse doesn't think you were really asking her to marry you. That might upset Quinn a bit," she added, trying not to laugh.

"Oh God, I didn't did I?" Puck asked then blushed again, his hand going over his eyes. Ruth nodded when he separated his fingers to peak at her.

"Mr Puckerman?" a new voice at the door asked. "I'm Doctor Cota, we'll have you in surgery soon to remove the metal from your leg and set the bone. We just need to make sure the morphine is totally out of your system to be able to give you something else for the pain, something you hopefully won't have a reaction to," the doctor grinned at Ruth. "He is pretty funny though. Can we book you for our Christmas party and just dope you up with morphine before you go on stage?" Dr Cota asked, hardly able to keep from laughing.

Puck rolled his eyes. "This is your best shot at a bedside manner?" he scoffed. "Dude I bet you failed that class. When can I go and see Quinn?" he asked.

"Noah," Ruth hissed, scandalised that he'd spoken to a doctor like that.

"As soon as you're done with your surgery and are out of recovery, as long as there aren't any complications. Ok?" Dr Cota replied, waving Ruth's objections away.

"Thanks doc," Puck replied, stroking Beth's head.

Judy returned to Puck's room to bring news of Quinn. "Well, they had to remove one of her ovaries and the fallopian tube, it had been severed by the metal, it was millimetres from her womb too. She's been so lucky. She'll still be able to have more children, it just might take a bit more time to get pregnant," Judy informed them, she was so relieved that that was the extent of Quinn's injuries. They'd been so lucky, something had been shining down on the two of them. Things could have been so much worse. She looked at Puck who was holding his hand over his mouth, tightly. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I just almost said something that might not have been entirely appropriate, bearing in mind my daughter is here and my mom and you. I think there may be a little lingering morphine in here," he sighed, indicating the length of his body.

"At least you were able to control it," Ruth praised him, having a fairly good idea of what he might have said. "Do you want your friends to come in and see you before you go to surgery?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, that'd be cool. Beth can stay here till they take me though," Puck replied, laying his head back against the pillows.

Ruth and Judy both went to the waiting room where almost all of New Directions were gathered along with Frannie and Peter. Sarah and Hannah were waiting at home until Ruth went to pick them up. Ruth spoke quietly to Finn telling him they could visit, she thanked him for looking out for Noah before she left to pick up her mother and daughter.

"Hey, dude, how're you doing?" Finn asked, sticking his head round the door. "Your mom said we could come and visit. Judy's gone back to be with Quinn, along with her sister and husband. Your mom's gone to pick up your Nana and Hannah," he told Puck as he led the way in followed by Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Artie, Mike and Kurt. No sign of Brittany or Santana. Not that Puck was upset about that, not with the confession to the paramedic this afternoon. In fact Puck was rather glad, he might have blushed again. Was that another effect of the morphine? He didn't think he'd ever blushed so much in his life before.

"I need to get to see Quinn," Puck told Finn urgently. "They won't let me go till they get the metal out of my leg and set the bone, but I have to see her. See that she's ok," he said again. Puck knew that they would be able to detect the hint of tears in his eyes but at this point he was beyond caring.

"Mr Puckerman?" an orderly asked as he appeared at the door. "I'm here to take you to the OR."

"Can one of you take Beth, please? If my mom's out there she'll take care of her, if she's not back yet will you watch her till she is?" Puck asked, not knowing what else to do. He kissed Beth a few more times and hugged her tightly. "Daddy'll see you soon, baby girl," he whispered into her hair.

"Of course," Mercedes smiled at Beth. "Will you let Aunty Mercedes hold you for a minute?" she asked Beth in a silly baby voice, holding her arms out.

Beth, having seen Mercedes a lot more than she'd seen the others in the group in her short life went unhappily into her arms. "Daddeee," she whimpered as Puck's bed was wheeled out of the room. "Daddeee," she said again then went into an all out crying fit, throwing herself backwards over Mercedes' arms, almost getting herself dropped in the process.

"Oh, hey, baby," Mercedes whispered softly to Beth. "Daddy will be back soon, I promise," she said as she held Beth even tighter so that she couldn't throw herself about anymore. "I think you'll be safer in here," Mercedes whispered and strapped Beth into her stroller, with difficulty, but eventually she managed it.

As a group they all went out to the waiting room again. Ruth arrived with Hannah and Sarah very shortly afterwards. Beth cried as she saw them. "Nanananana," she whimpered, stretching to be picked up by her Nana. Ruth unfastened her and hugged her. Beth quieted. Ruth gave her the juice filled sippy cup from the bag hung on the stroller.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Because we're not parents and we don't know what babies want," Mercedes answered. "Ten minutes in charge and I nearly broke her. Can you imagine what Puck would have done to me? I don't know how they do it, all day, every day," she grumbled.

Ruth overheard the whispered conversation and smiled. "Mmmm, you've no idea how hard it is for them some days," she thought to herself, "maybe you'll have a bit more consideration for them in the future."

Puck's surgery went well and he was soon in recovery. He was taken to a room that should really have held two females but the doctors had agreed to let both him and Quinn be together as Puck would possibly be able to leave hospital tomorrow where as Quinn would need to stay longer.

"Hey," Puck whispered as soon as they were alone. "How are you? Really?" he asked.

"I'm ok," Quinn replied, just as quietly. "I was scared though, so scared," she admitted, she turned her head to face him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We nearly lost each other," she said tremulously, her lips quivering.

"But we didn't," Puck replied in a stronger voice. "We're still here, we've still got our beautiful little girl. We don't have a truck but hey, if that's all we lost I can deal with that," he said, trying to make it a bit of a joke.

"That's not all we lost though, is it?" Quinn asked then bit her lip, coming to a decision. She looked up, looked Puck straight in the eye. "In six months, when we're both eighteen, I want us to get married. And I want the implant out. I don't want there to be seven or eight years between Beth and her brother or sister, like there is between me and Frannie or you and Hannah. When we get married I want us to try for another baby. It could take a long time because I only have half of the equipment left…" Quinn broke down in tears, her hand over her eyes.

Puck understood, he got it. This was less about wanting a smaller age gap between Beth and her sibling than it was about Quinn feeling as though her womanhood had been threatened. "Ok," he nodded. "We'll see how we feel about it when we get out of here. Then we'll talk to our moms. Ok?" Puck asked, nodding again as he considered the future. A future with Quinn, Beth and more kids? Oh yeah, he could handle that. He'd love to handle that. Just what he'd always wanted.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: The aftermath of an accident can sometimes make people look at life in a different way, it can focus the mind on what is and isn't important.**

The first night in the hospital was the worst for Quinn. She wept. She wept absolute buckets. She missed her baby so much. She couldn't feed Beth because of the drugs she'd been given. A nurse sourced a breast pump for Quinn from the Maternity Unit to relieve her engorged breasts, but the sad fact was that Beth, for the very first time in her life, had a taste of formula. And she didn't hate it. Quinn felt redundant. Incomplete and redundant. Puck tried to help, tried to be positive, but saying that she could wean Beth so that she wasn't tied to feeding her anymore actually didn't help. It made Quinn feel that even Puck thought she was unnecessary now.

"Oh, hey," Puck stumbled as he tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you've fed her yourself for a long time, ten months. That's way longer than most women manage," he reminded Quinn, proud of her, proud that she'd had the courage to feed Beth herself, but he didn't want her to feel guilty now. "Look, formula won't hurt her. She's healthy, she's happy. And no one thinks you're unnecessary. Least of all me," he finished with a smile. It still didn't really help. "You know if I could get out of this bed I'd get into yours with you, don't you?" he asked with a pitiful pout.

Quinn sobbed a laugh. "You just like someone to hold on to through the night," she mumbled.

Puck replied before Quinn had even finished speaking. "I like _you_ to hold on to," he corrected. Puck smiled, he wished he could reach out to touch even her hand but their beds were just too far apart.

Four days later Puck was home. He'd had to stay in the hospital longer than expected because he'd developed an infection, probably from the metal that had pierced his leg but it had cleared with strong antibiotics. Quinn was still in the hospital, she would be there for a few more days. Beth was now fully weaned from her and Quinn was able to accept it. She didn't particularly like it but she accepted it and had stopped using the breast pump so that eventually her milk supply would dry up.

"Can I get you anything?" Judy asked Puck a couple of days later. She was minding Beth as well as minding Puck. He was sat on the couch with his leg up on a cushioned stool, crutches at his side, getting incredibly bored with day time TV.

"No, I'm good just now Judy thanks," Puck replied, sounding more than a touch bored. He took a deep breath and decided to just do it. "Have you got a minute? Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," Judy smiled at him. "I'll just get Beth a drink, I won't be a moment," she added as she went to the kitchen. Beth stayed with her daddy, leaning up against his good leg, smiling at him and sharing her favourite stuffed lamb.

"Want to give your daddy a hug, baby girl?" Puck whispered, his hand stroking her soft hair. "I think I might need one soon," he confided. Beth giggled, as though understanding what daddy was talking about and climbed up onto the couch with him. She stood at his side, his arm loosely round her legs, her head on his shoulder.

"Ok," Judy sighed as she breezed back into the room and handed Beth her sippy cup. Beth drank her juice while still hugging her daddy. "What did you want to talk about?" Judy asked, smiling brightly.

"Quinn," Puck stated. "We talked in the hospital, a lot," he said, his eyes widened briefly, "and we both agree it's what we want. We'd like your blessing," Puck stopped, sorting out his thoughts. He looked toward Judy and took a breath. "We want to get married. In October. After we've both turned eighteen," he managed to say, his words rushed. Puck felt his heart pounding as he waited for Judy's response.

Judy sat nodding slightly, her teeth worrying her bottom lip considering Puck's words. "Well, Noah," she began, "I can't honestly say I'm surprised to hear that. Are you asking for permission to marry my daughter?"

"Errr, yeah, I guess I am," he admitted and laughed slightly. He cuddled Beth closer. "There is more though. I guess you should hear all of it. Quinn wants to get the implant out of her arm too. She wants to try to get pregnant as soon as we get married. She knows it might take a long time, so…" Puck raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Actually, I'm hearing a lot about what Quinn wants and not a lot about what Noah wants," Judy said as she looked at him, her gaze unwavering. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I want to marry Quinn," Puck said firmly. "I want all three of us to have the same name and I want us to have more kids. Whether it takes us one year or five years I don't mind. I just want Quinn to be happy. And if this makes her happy, then it's all good," he shrugged.

"Ok," Judy nodded again. "Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Sure," Puck agreed, he could hardly say no, could he?

"There is something else we need to talk about," Judy said then pursed her lips, ready for an argument. "Your truck," she announced as she looked at Puck, seeing his dismay. "It's obviously beyond repair, I mean, it's in a million pieces," she added with a hint of a smile, Puck wasn't totally receptive to that, he scowled at the thought of his beloved truck in pieces. "You need a new vehicle, something that will keep my daughter and granddaughter and any future grandchildren safe," Judy told Puck and risked another look. He still wasn't receptive.

"The insurance will cover some of it, I'll start looking for a used truck and ask Saul to look for me too. He'll check out whatever I pick to make sure it's a good one, get me a good deal," Puck said in a resigned voice.

"Hmmm," Judy frowned and shook her head. "I've been doing some research myself, finding out what's best, safest. I've asked Peter for his recommendation and also Saul," Judy said as she brought a brochure out of her bag. "I'd like you to look at this."

Puck reluctantly took the brochure from her. "A Cadillac?" Puck laughed. "You're not serious. You can't be serious," he sighed and gave Judy a 'this is how the other half live' look. "I can't afford anything like this, my insurance wouldn't cover it," he explained, handing the brochure back, shaking his head, smiling at the thought. "Yeah it would be great to have something like that, an Escalade maybe, but," Puck blew out a breath, still shaking his head, "I think that's the dream for when I win the lottery or something. Good choice though Judy," he grinned at her.

"You're not getting it," Judy said and thrust the brochure back at him. "Really all you need to do is pick the colour and the optional…"

Puck cut her off. "Judy!" he exclaimed. "No way. You can't do that."

"Too late, it's already done," Judy told him, folding her arms. "If you care anything at all about your future wife's and your daughter's safety…."

Puck cut her off again. "Aaarrgghhh, guilt trip," Puck cried and put his hand to his forehead. "I know where Quinn gets it from now. And I thought my Nana was a master at that," he muttered. He wasn't particularly happy about this idea, until he realised what Judy had said. "My future wife? Does that mean we have your blessing?" he asked.

"It means I know there's no way any of us will be able to persuade Quinn to wait once she's made her mind up on something," Judy replied. "And I'd rather be with her than against her," she added with a smile at Puck and her now snoozing granddaughter. "Will you please accept this," she asked and raised the brochure again, "for my peace of mind if nothing else?"

Puck looked long and hard at Judy, then turned his gaze on his daughter. "To keep you and your mommy safe, hmmm," he muttered then looked back at Judy. "Show me what you've picked," he sighed, realising he was fighting a losing battle. Once Judy showed him he tried again to get her to change her mind, "Judy, you're talking, I don't know, seventy, maybe eighty thousand dollars here," he cried. He shook his head once more. "It's just ridiculous. I can't accept that. It's too much."

"Let's call it a trade off," Judy bargained. "You accept the car and I give my blessing for you to marry in October."

"Let's call it blackmail," Puck complained. "You can't blackmail me into accepting a car from you. Not one as expensive as that one at least."

"Do _you_ want to tell Quinn why you don't have my blessing?" Judy asked as she raised her eyebrow, exactly the same move that Quinn used so often, a move that was usually Puck's undoing.

"No, " he admitted, he still needed convincing, "but can I talk it over with Quinn first?" he asked.

"Of course," Judy agreed. She'd already discussed it with Quinn and got her input into what Puck would love to have as his ideal car if money was no object. Quinn thought it was a great idea that her mother wanted to buy him something special to replace the truck that had belonged to his grandpa. That was something he could never get back, ever.

"Will you take me in to see her after my mom gets home?" Puck asked. "Hannah will be home from school soon so we can't go yet. And this little lady needs to wake up from her nap and get changed before she sees mommy," he said as he patted Beth's denim clad butt, his hand curled round her as she snuggled up to his leg, her head resting on his thigh, her lamb hugged to her chest.

"No problem," Judy agreed. "We can take dinner in to her and all eat together."

"Cool," Puck nodded. "I'm going to attempt the stairs to get changed too. Will you see to Beth when she wakes up, please?" he asked.

"Of course I will," Judy's pleasure at being asked to do more and more for Beth was evident. Puck was pleased that at the moment she was sharing the duties equally with Sarah, it was too much for one person to be running round after an almost one year old and an almost eighteen year old day after day.

Puck eased Beth's head from his leg and picked up his crutches. By the time he'd got to the top of the stairs Hannah was home from school and Beth had woken up. Judy brought Beth to her room as Puck sat on the edge of the bath to get washed and changed. His current wardrobe was limited to a few pairs of sweats that his mom had cut one leg off of, to make room for his full leg cast. It was an art in its self to get his foot through the waist band and drag them up without being able to move his leg at all. He almost fell off the edge of the tub. He did knock his crutches flying, the crash bringing Judy running. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" she demanded, not giving Puck the chance to reply.

"I'm fine," Puck sighed. "I just can't get dressed without almost killing myself," he grumbled, making sure that the towel covering his lap hadn't slipped.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Judy offered, bending down to grasp the sweats.

Puck covered his eyes with one hand, the other holding the towel in place. "Oh God. Kill me now," he muttered. "Judy, please don't try to help me. It could be more embarrassing than you realise," he told her. Luckily, Ruth had left the cut off part long enough that he didn't have to struggle with boxers too.

Ruth appeared in the doorway as Judy stood up. "Hi, are you ok? Hannah said she heard a crash," she asked, taking in the scene in the bathroom.

"Hey mom. Yeah its fine, I knocked my crutches over when I was trying to get dressed. Judy offered to help, but…." Puck sighed and turned a pained look towards his mother.

"Ahhh," Ruth grinned, "commando." She knew her son so well. "Would you prefer me to help you? I mean, it's not like I haven't seen it before," she told Puck, an amused look on her face.

"Not for many, many years and thanks, but I think I can manage," Puck grinned back at her. "If you could just get, yeah that's it, thanks, I'm good now," he said as she pulled the pants part way up his leg.

"Are you going to see Quinn?" Ruth asked and smiled at him and at Beth who had toddled into her daddy's bathroom.

"Yes we are. Grammy Judy's taking us to see mommy, isn't that right, baby girl?" he asked Beth, his hand curving round her head.

"Mommeee," Beth breathed, looking up at her daddy with her nose scrunched up.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something later, when Hannah and Beth are in bed, ok?" Puck asked. He had to tell his mom now that Judy knew of the plans.

"No problem, I'll be here. What are you doing about dinner?" she asked.

"We're picking up take out and eating with Quinn," Puck replied and looked up. "She might be coming home tomorrow. At least that's what she said when I spoke to her this morning. Let's hope that she is. Although it might mean more work for Judy and Nana for a few days, till we get back on track," he sighed, realising it could be too much work for them.

"We're managing fine," Ruth assured Puck. "All of us. And we can't wait for Quinn to come home," she told him, leaning over to kiss his mohawk. "You need to cut this thing, it's looking like an animal. Or better yet, shave it off completely," she suggested.

"You know that's not going to happen," Puck replied with a grin, dodging away from Ruth's hand. "A trim maybe, shave the sides, definitely but the full head? No way, not again."

Ruth smiled at him and shook her head. "I'll leave you to finish getting dressed, shout if you need help. Are you coming downstairs with Nana?" she asked Beth. Beth nodded at her and held her arms up to be picked up. "Who are you going to see?" she asked.

"Mommeee," Beth shouted, clapping happily.

"That's right, you're going to see Mommy," Ruth continued chatting with Beth through the bedroom and beyond.

Puck finished getting dressed and managed to get himself downstairs without any more mishaps. They called at a local Italian restaurant and picked up pasta and salad for dinner to share with Quinn. At the hospital Judy pushed Beth's stroller while Puck hobbled along at the side of her on his crutches. In Quinn's room, Judy left them alone for a few minutes to say hello.

"Hey," Puck whispered against Quinn's lips, perched on the edge of her bed. "I missed you," he sighed before curling his hand round her neck and deepening the kiss.

"I missed you too. Both of you," Quinn replied, she hugged tighter on to Puck, taking comfort from the familiar feel of his body. Beth bounced in her stroller wanting to be out of it and in her mommy's arms.

Judy put her head round the door, "Is it safe to come in now?" she asked with a smile at them all.

"Come on in mom," Quinn grinned back, easing herself into a more comfortable sitting position. "Thank you for bringing these two in to see me. You've no idea how much I missed them. Yeah, even you Puckerman," she grinned, and then leant towards him as he did to her to kiss him again. "So much," she whispered against his shoulder.

Judy got dinner set up. Beth sat on the bed with her mommy, eating from the table across the bed. Puck and Judy sat in chairs, one on each side of Quinn's bed. At least she was now in a single room so they didn't have to feel bad about bringing nice food in for her while her neighbour had the hospital option.

"So," Judy began while spearing a sliver of tomato. "October, eh?" she murmured without looking up.

Quinn choked on her pasta. "Excuse me?" she asked, covering her mouth, looking at Puck in panic.

"October. The month you want to get married. This year," Judy replied and glanced at her daughter then back to her plate. "What date did you have in mind?"

"Errr, the 29th," Quinn replied faintly , watching her mother's bent head, waiting for the fallout.

"Ok," Judy nodded. "Why then? Does that date have some sort of significance?" she asked.

"Well, no, not really," Puck admitted. "The week before is Simchat Torah and by the end of October sundown is around six-thirty, six-forty-five-ish. We can't start the ceremony till after sundown because it's a Saturday," he explained.

Judy looked as though she was concentrating hard, taking in all information, formulating a reply. "It will be in the Synagogue then? Following Jewish traditions?" she asked and looked at them for their nods. "Ok. What will we be expected to do? Will we be able to have an active part in this? Will your Rabbi allow us, as Catholics to be involved?"

"We'd have to speak to Rabbi Golding about that but because we're not Orthodox or Conservative he might allow some involvement. Not with the prayers so much, but with some of the traditions, possibly," Puck explained.

"So?" Quinn asked, her eyes on her mother, looking at her hopefully. "Does this mean you'll support us? Give us your blessing?" she asked.

"Yes I will," Judy nodded graciously. "Just as I know that Noah will accept the gift of a car from me, to be able to transport you and my granddaughter safely wherever you'd like to go," she announced. Judy's smirk dared Puck to refuse.

Puck almost growled at her, he couldn't think of any smart reply. "Mom told you about the car then?" Quinn asked, a worried look on her face.

"You knew about that?" Puck demanded. "Why didn't you say anything to me? We could have stopped her before she…." He stopped and shook his head. "Judy, it's not that I'm not grateful but I really do think it's too much. Way too much," he tried to explain, feeling very uncomfortable.

"We-ell," Quinn began nervously. "I chose it. I remember you saying once if you ever won the lottery or had unlimited funds you'd buy an Escalade or a BMW SUV to run around in every day," she explained as she looked at him through her lashes and grinned in that way he found so endearing. "I guess this is like you won the lottery without even playing it plus you get me as an added bonus," she said with a triumphant grin.

"Does my mom know about this too?" Puck asked. He watched both Quinn and Judy nod shamefacedly. "So you're all in this together? I don't stand a chance do I?" he sighed, shaking his head. "I can only say thanks Judy. Thank you. I accept your gift of a car in payment for taking your scheming daughter off your hands," he said then ducked as Quinn threw her balled up napkin at him.

"Asshole," Quinn muttered with a pout. "I'm worth so much more than a mere car," she informed Puck, her eyebrow arched to perfection.

"Hey, that's one mega expensive _luxury_ car. Are you sure you're worth more than that?" Puck joked, using his crutches to get up and perch on the edge of her bed again. He gave her a little kiss and took her hand. "Did the doctor agree you can come home tomorrow?" he asked, frowning a little, his jaw clenching. He really missed Quinn. So much. He hadn't ever thought how difficult every day would be, waking up without her face next to his. For almost eighteen months they had slept in the same bed, even when Beth was born Puck had slept in her room at the hospital. He missed her. So, so much.

"Yes. You can pick me up tomorrow after he's done his rounds," Quinn smiled. "My wound is healing nicely. There are a few restrictions on me though," she explained then her expression changed to a sad one. "I won't be able to pick Beth up by myself for a while and, errm, well, errr, other stuff too," Quinn muttered and blushed deeply. Judy laughed.

"What?" Puck asked, he didn't get it.

"What Quinn is too embarrassed to say in front of me, is that she has probably been instructed to refrain from any sort of sexual activity for at least a month. Is that right?" Judy asked, she couldn't help the grin getting wider at Puck's expression.

"Six weeks, actually," Quinn muttered. "But a week has already passed so it's only another five to wait."

"Six weeks? Again? Seriously?" Puck's voice was a lot higher than usual. "Doctors just hate me. They're all sadists," he pouted. Quinn showed him her sad face as he sighed and hugged her to his chest. "Ah well, at least you're coming home," he said into her hair. "I can't sleep without you," his voice was so quiet that even Quinn almost missed what he said, Judy definitely did.

Judy dropped Puck and Beth at home after the hospital visit and stayed for a few minutes to chat with Ruth. Tomorrow would be Sarah's day to look after Beth leaving Judy free to collect Quinn from the hospital. "I'm going now," Judy called to Puck, he was on the couch again, listening to his sister rattle on about her day at school. "I'll see you tomorrow when I bring Quinn home. OK? Bye Hannah," she called.

"Bye Judy," Hannah replied.

"Bye Gammeeee," Beth shouted, running to her for a hug.

Judy picked her up and gave her a squishy hug and a loud smacking kiss. "Mmmm, bye bye my little lady bug," she murmured into Beth's hair.

"Bye Judy, and thanks," Puck said quietly, "for everything."

"Bye, Noah," Judy replied, smiling at him. "See you tomorrow."

After Ruth had bathed Beth and got her ready for bed, Puck fed her a bottle of, as Quinn grumblingly called it, 'mommy substitute'. Beth fell asleep and Ruth carried her upstairs to bed. Hannah followed a while later and Ruth sat down with Puck. "Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" she asked him, sipping her coffee and relaxing in her recliner.

"Me and Quinn," Puck said quietly, he looked down into his own coffee, then up at his mom. "We want to get married this year. October 29th. I know we'll still be in school but it's what we both want. We'll both be eighteen by then. Judy has given her blessing. We'd like yours too," he explained then waited for his mom's reply.

Ruth nodded slowly, digesting the information. "Will there be any issues at school about this?" she asked.

"No. There's no precedence at McKinley because it hasn't been an issue before. There aren't any rules about it according to the Allen County Board of Education," Puck answered with a slight lift of his shoulder.

"Well, you've obviously checked it out," Ruth said then took another sip of her coffee. "And where would you like this to take place?" she asked.

"Quinn wants it to be at Temple," Puck said quietly.

"And what about you?" Ruth asked, her eyes narrowing as she watched her son's face.

"Wherever makes Quinn happy," Puck replied, his eyes locking with Ruth's. "Shopping mall, bandstand, Temple, I don't care. Just as long as Quinn is there and you and Nana support us. That's all I need," Puck's voice sounded so sincere to Ruth, she knew he was telling the truth. If Quinn wanted to get married on the moon he would try his best to make that happen for her.

"I remember the day you brought Quinn here the first time. She was what? Three, four months pregnant?" Ruth asked and looked for confirmation, Puck nodded, shrugged, it had been round about that, he wasn't entirely sure. "I didn't like her, not only because she wasn't Jewish but because I knew she was making my baby boy grow up. Be a man," she said with a wry smile. Ruth took another drink of her coffee. "And you have become a man. I'm proud of you Noah, proud of the person you've become. And I give you my blessing. Both of you."

"Thanks mom," Puck replied, his eyes bright, feeling emotional. "There is something else to tell you. It's only fair you know this too. It might make a difference to how you feel about us getting married," he added, even more nervously. Puck took a deep breath to steady himself then let it go. "Quinn wants the implant removed as soon as we get married, to try for another baby. This accident has really done a number on her. She's scared it won't happen or if it does it's going to take years. She wants to start trying and so do I." he admitted. He looked over at Ruth. "Well? Does it make a difference? I remember what you said, before Beth was born, something about no more additions to the family."

"That was before you both proved you're in this for life. Together forever through everything," Ruth said, remembering her words the day Quinn had moved back from Mercedes' house. "And hey, who am I to judge?" she asked. "You already have a job, you'll be working and learning once you finish high school, Quinn can choose to go to college or not, her mom's already told her she'll support whatever she wants to do. And it might take a long time for you to be successful. I'd still like you to live here though. If you want to that is. We can make some alterations to Beth's room, there's the two closets next to it that we could knock into to make the room bigger," Ruth suggested and smiled at the happy face of her son.

"If I could get up right now I'd come over and hug you," Puck told his mom with a shaky voice, laughing a little. "You always manage to surprise me mom. Always."

"Wait till your kids are as old as you are. I'll see justice then, Noah. You never fail to scare the hell out of me," Ruth joked, getting up to give him a hug. "Go call Quinn. Tell her to start making plans."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied. **

**A/N: New York….**

"You have got to be kidding me," Mr Schue exclaimed. "Seriously? They won't let you fly with that cast on?" he asked. Puck shook his head, his mouth set in a straight line. "Damn. What are we going to do?" Mr Schue asked the room at large, not really expecting an answer.

The rest of the team sat in stunned silence. What chance did they have of even placing at Nationals without one of their strongest voices? "I'm sorry," Puck shrugged, stood at the front on his crutches. "I can't go. The doctor won't take the cast off early and the airline won't fly me with it on. I'm stuck."

"I don't want to go without you," Quinn said softly. "It was bad enough being away from you when I was in the hospital and we were in the same town. I can't go off to New York for five days without you or Beth," she insisted, her voice husky, emotional.

"Can't we get someone to fill in?" Rachel asked brightly. She could see her New York dream slipping away before her very eyes and she didn't like it one bit.

"No someone can't fill in," Santana exclaimed. "Do you know anyone else with his voice?" she demanded.

"Excuse me," came a voice at the door, Puck swung his head round to see Judy stood there with Beth. Quinn side stepped to see round Puck when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mom?" Quinn said in surprise, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I have a solution to your problem," Judy replied as she came further into the room, she put Beth down so that she could run to her parents. "I overheard Noah speaking to the airline yesterday before I went home. I just called and picked Beth up from Sarah so she could come in and see you, you don't mind do you?" she asked Mr Schue.

"Not at all, Mrs Fabray, welcome to our little club," Mr Schue smiled, he desperately wanted to hear what her solution to the problem was.

Puck and Quinn sat down, Beth climbed up onto Quinn's knee then turned and sat as though she was waiting for a show to start. "Hey baby girl," Puck said softly as he held his hand out to her. "You don't remember being in here before, I bet."

Beth hunched her shoulders up and grinned at Puck. "Mys daddeee," she sighed happily. Her new word 'my' preceded everything these days, but she usually said 'mys'

"Yep, I'm your daddy, that's right. Where's mommy?" Puck asked, playing the game with her.

Beth patted Quinn. "Mys Mommeee," she said.

"And where's Grammy?" Puck asked.

Beth pointed at Judy. "Mys Gammeee," Beth cried then giggled and clapped herself for being clever.

"She is so adorable," Kurt leant over to tell them, smiling at Beth who naturally grinned back.

For a few minutes Beth became the star of Glee club, other people saying to her "that's my daddy" or "that's my mommy" and pointing at Puck and Quinn until Beth shouted loudly, "MYS MOMMEEE, MYS DADDEEE" and stuck her bottom lip out.

Puck took her in his arms and hugged her. "They're only teasing you baby girl. Ignore them," he murmured against Beth's cheek, halting the onset of tears. "You're all just mean, teasing a baby," he told his friends. "She's not quite a year old yet and you're having fun getting a rise out of her? Why don't you just go ahead and kick a puppy and be done with it," he scowled. He would have called them all assholes if Beth hadn't been around.

"But she looks so like you when she pouts," Kurt told Puck trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry Beth. You're right, he's your daddy," he said, placating both Beth and Puck.

"Class, Mrs Fabray has something she'd like to offer," Mr Schue announced, his face looking a lot happier than it had fifteen minutes ago when Puck had broken the news about the airline. "Go ahead," he offered, opening the floor to Judy.

"Hmm," Judy cleared her throat and looked embarrassed. "Well, what I'd like to do is hire a bus and get you all to New York together. I know that flying is quicker but that would mean Noah can't be with you and I seriously doubt that Quinn would go without him," she explained, with a glance at her daughter's nodding head. "I was actually thinking of two buses and for everyone to invite their families along. If you can let me know how many people will be coming I can book the rooms in the hotel too. Also, I'm sure you're all aware of this, but the day after the competition, it will be Beth's first birthday so we'd like to celebrate that in style somehow in New York. If you have any ideas can you pass them on to Quinn and Noah? Thank you," she finished with a slight nod.

The room erupted into chaos. Judy answered questions as she heard them. "Yes, seriously, and I'm paying for everything. I'll give you my number for your parents to contact me directly."

"Mom," Quinn breathed, a slow smile starting. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Judy told Quinn softly, hugging her. "I'm sure that using a chunk of your dad's money for something like this would have him spinning in his grave. What better use could there be?" she asked. Quinn laughed, totally understanding now where she was coming from. And silently agreeing. That was definitely an 'up yours, Russell Fabray' and Judy deserved the joy of it.

Two days later the travel list was compiled, the rooms were booked and the buses hired. They were more like luxury road going liners than buses but hey, who was arguing about a name.

One week later, New Directions and their supporters set off for New York. The trip was long and arduous, but it could have been worse, they could have been on crappy buses. Beth loved every minute of travelling with a lot of people who were singing and joined in loudly.

The first night in the hotel Quinn, Puck and Beth stayed in their room. They ordered pizza and ate it sitting on the bed. Ruth stopped in to see them and to offer for Beth to spend the night with her and Hannah if they wanted. "No mom, it's fine. She'll be asleep soon anyway," Puck told her. The hotel had set up a crib for Beth in their room.

"Well, the offer's there if you want a night to yourselves, ok?" she replied with a smile at them.

"Thanks Ruth. My mom offered the same thing too," Quinn told her grinning. "It's a shame that Frannie couldn't come but I suppose it is a bit close to her due date."

"Oh God, remember Regionals last year?" Ruth laughed. "I don't know how you managed to get through the morning never mind the performance," she told Quinn as she shook her head at her.

Quinn laughed and turned to look at Beth climbing all over her daddy. "Yeah, I remember. Another five days and it'll be a year. I can't believe my baby girl will be one. Oh time flies so fast," she groaned.

"For some things," Puck grumbled, his voice muffled underneath Beth's tummy. "It really feels like it's going slow for others."

"Only one more week, Puckerman. Suck it up," Quinn shot back at him, knowing he was referring to the time since her surgery. Ruth left them to it, laughing at her son's face as he'd lifted Beth up to glare at Quinn.

"Well, it's ok for you Fabray, you can hide it when you're feeling….primed," Puck grumbled the second his mom left the room. "A bit more difficult for a guy, wouldn't you say?" he motioned downwards with his eyes, "and twice in one year? That's twelve weeks, three whole months," he reminded Quinn as he held up his fingers to emphasise, "of going without. It's a wonder I can even stand up straight."

"It's not my fault that doctors recommend a six week recovery period for child birth and for abdominal surgery," Quinn reasoned, knowing he wasn't actually getting at her, he was just frustrated. "And you know, just because we _can't_ doesn't mean we _can't_," she said cryptically. "Let's wait till this little girl goes to bed then we can…"

"Oh God," Puck groaned "Now look what you've done," he pouted and motioned downward again, Quinn saw exactly how primed he was. "See? I'ts like I'm on a hair trigger. One word and…" he made a weird noise but Quinn knew what he meant. One word from her and even the hairs on his arms were stood to attention he was so seriously deprived. "Can we get Beth to sleep soon? Like real soon?" he pleaded. Yes, he absolutely loved his daughter but sometimes he just needed to be with her mommy.

"No, she hasn't had a bath or her bottle yet," Quinn laughed. "And you're just like Pavlov's dogs, conditioned to respond to verbal stimuli."

"Not just verbal," he grinned dragging her hand to the tent in his pants. "Call my mom back. Tell her Beth really wants to spend the night with Nana. Or call your mom and tell her Beth needs a night with Grammy. Please?" he begged. Quinn saw the look in his eyes.

"Hi Ruth. Still want Beth to come and stay the night?" she asked Puck's mom on the phone, her gaze never leaving Puck's. "I'll get her things ready. See you in a few minutes, bye," she said, then raised that one eyebrow. "You might want to go hide out in the bathroom till your mom's been and gone. I don't think she needs to see you in that condition."

"Help me up then," he grinned, holding his hand out for her to pull him up. As soon as she put her hand in his he tugged her down on top of himself, feeling the pressure of her body against the hardness of his. "I hope your hand is feeling really strong tonight," he whispered against her lips. "This could be more than a one shot deal," he groaned and flexed his hips up towards her making her groan too.

"I was thinking more mouth than hand, but if that's what you want," Quinn shrugged making him groan and harden even more than she thought possible.

"When's my mother going to get here?" Puck whispered into her neck, his tongue searching for her pulse point, trailing down and dipping into the hollow between her collar bones. He groaned again loudly, this time in relief as a knock came to the door. "Thank God, I'm so ready," he murmured against her throat before she rose to answer.

"Oh," Quinn sounded shocked. "Hi guys, what are you all doing here?" she asked, half turning to see Puck still on the bed with the cover over him, with his good leg bent, hiding how he really felt, his forearm over his eyes, his body jerking with fake sobs.

"Go away," he groaned, loud enough for the ones right at the door to hear. "You've no idea what you're interrupting. Go away," he repeated through gritted teeth.

"I thought you wanted me to come and pick Beth up?" Ruth demanded, laughing.

Puck lifted his head when he heard his mom's voice. "Yes we do. It's these other inconsiderate fools that need to go away," Puck grinned at her. "No we don't want company. No we don't want to practice. No you can't come in. No, no, no," he shouted towards Finn's head. "Go away, you're really spoiling the mood in here."

Ruth by this time had all of Beth's things that she would need and was laughing at her son. She looked towards Finn and the others crowded at the back of him. "I think he means it. I think he's looking forward to some private time," she mouthed those two words albeit quite loudly, "with Quinn."

"Ruth!" Quinn cried, as her mouth dropped. "I can't believe you just said that."

At the same time Puck managed to roll over on to his side and buried his face in the pillow. "Oh God. Mom!" he groaned in embarrassment. "Shoot me. Somebody shoot me now. Please," he begged.

"Deny it if you can," Ruth crowed at them, a big grin on her face.

Quinn shook her head, a half smile on her red face. "I'm not admitting anything," she said coyly.

"That's not the same as denying something," Rachel put in from just outside the open door.

"Oh God! Are you all still here?" Puck cried as he half turned to look at the door. "Go away, we aren't coming out tonight and you're not coming in."

"Good night," Quinn grinned closing the door and leaning against it. On the other side of it she could hear all the laughing and teasing and even Beth and Ruth laughing along. "Puckerman, you better make this worth my while when I get the all clear from the doctor," she whispered with a huge smile on her glowing face. Quinn's face was still scarlet as she pushed away from the door and climbed on the bed beside him.

"I wish I could make it worth your while right now," Puck whispered and hooked a hand round her neck drawing her face to his for a long, long, hot, wet kiss. When they finally did let up, a few hours later, Quinn had earned herself so many credits that Puck just knew he would spend the first month after her full recovery totally exhausted just to pay her back.

Next morning they were almost the last to arrive at breakfast, drawing even more cheers and whistles from their so mature team mates. Ruth, Hannah, Judy and Beth were already there too, as were many of the other parents who'd accepted Judy's kind offer and come on the trip to see their children perform in New York. Sarah had yet to emerge from her late night trip to the theatre with Saul. Beth was immensely pleased to see her parents.

"Ok, guys," Mr Schue said loudly over the chatter, causing everyone to quieten down and look towards him. "This morning is our rehearsal time then this afternoon you're free to do whatever you want. I'd like for us to get together this evening for a while if that's alright with everyone?" he asked and looked round acknowledging the nods of assent. "Tomorrow it's the dress rehearsal, time to iron out any issues with the dance routines, we still have to find a way of getting Puck onto the stage and set up without his crutches being in the way. Then we get a day off to do what we want and after that it's The Big Day," he said dramatically, using his fingers to make air quotes.

"I know what we're doing with the day off," Judy said quietly to Ruth, nodding towards Quinn. "We'll be going dress shopping. Oh, I'm so looking forward to it," she sighed.

Hannah looked fairly disgusted. "Dress shopping? You can buy dresses in Lima, you don't have to come all the way to New York for a dress," she grumbled.

"Shhhh," Ruth hissed at Hannah. "We're shopping for a very special dress, but we don't know if Quinn has told anyone yet. So be quiet," she instructed Hannah.

Unfortunately their conversation was overheard. "Oooh, what special dress? A prom dress?" Tina's mom asked. "How exciting. Prom is only a week away isn't it?"

"Err, yes, a prom dress," Judy agreed hastily.

"Don't be too sure mom," Quinn called from the other table, not knowing what Ruth and her mom had been talking about. "I haven't been invited to prom yet. I haven't had the super stunning prom proposal. I might not be going yet," she hinted with a look at Puck.

Puck hung his head as his friends all chanted. "Puckerman, Puckerman, Puckerman," they called, egging him on to make his prom proposal in front of everyone.

"My life is never going to be my own is it?" Puck sighed, looking at Quinn. "Well, I can't get down on one knee for it," he started to say and was cut off by Quinn.

"You never even did that when you gave me an engagement ring, why would I expect it for a prom proposal?" she scoffed.

"After that Valentine's gift you still want a prom proposal?" Sam asked Quinn incredulously. "Aww, dude, it's going to have to be epic to top that," he called across the table. "Come on Puckerman, show us how it's done," he encouraged with a huge grin.

"I suppose I better come up with something good," Puck said then grinned at his sister. "Don't worry Hannah, I won't sing and I definitely won't dance. Hmm, let me think," he pondered aloud. From the look in his eye and the over the top acting, Quinn knew he already had something planned. "Quinn Fabray," Puck said, turning to his side to take her hand, looking into her eyes. "One year ago on Sunday you made me the proudest guy in McKinley High history when you gave birth to our beautiful daughter," he said with a smile, Quinn gave him a shy smile back, wondering what would come next. "At Hanukkah you made me the luckiest guy in McKinley High history when you accepted my ring," he said, trying to control the smile. Quinn was starting to get nervous now, she couldn't think what else he was going to say. "And on October 29th I know I'll be the happiest guy in McKinley High history but until then, will you please do me the honour of going to prom with me?" he added then leant over to give her a soft kiss to cheers from all their friends and the parents.

Quinn's affirmative answer was drowned out by Finn asking a question. "What's October 29th?" Finn asked, thoroughly puzzled. "I thought your birthday is in September."

"It is," Puck agreed with a huge smile on his face, his eyes still locked with Quinn's, their hands joined by the fingertips.

"And it's not Quinn's birthday because that's at the beginning of October," Mercedes said, sounding just as puzzled.

"Also correct," Puck nodded, still smiling. Puck glanced at his mom and Judy, they were both smiling widely too.

"And it's Beth's birthday this Sunday, so it's not that either," Mercedes added.

"Right again, there's no stopping you," Puck answered, still grinning.

"So what's October 29th?" Mercedes asked, thinking hard but not managing to find anything significant about the date.

Puck looked towards their moms again and saw them both nod their heads in agreement, then he glanced back at Quinn who also nodded, he gave her a huge beaming smile before sharing their news. "Well, October 29th is the day that Quinn Fabray will become Quinn Puckerman. You're all invited by the way. Just so you know," he managed to say just before they were squished in the middle of a giant hug.

"That was some prom proposal Noah Puckerman," Quinn whispered to him in the middle of the huddle.

"Yeah, I'm good," he smirked then managed to claim her for a kiss that lasted longer than either of them thought would be possible among the crowd of friends.

"I will definitely be your date for prom. And for every other event that you want to take me to in the future. I'm yours for life. You're stuck with me now," Quinn replied, smiling, her eyes bright with happy tears.

"That's exactly the way I want it," Puck whispered to her. "And I know what we're going to do this afternoon when we're free."

"I don't think my wrist has recovered yet," Quinn murmured. "You'll have to take care of that yourself."

"No, not that ," Puck scoffed and pulled a face. "I do sometimes think of other things you know," then he saw the look on Quinn's face and amended it to, "ok, I think of other things at the same time as I think of that," he gestured with his eyes, groin-wards. "We're going ring shopping. Just the three of us. You, me and Beth. Because I think you've already been claimed for the day after tomorrow for a full day of dress shopping."

As the team settled down and Puck and Quinn emerged from a sea of bodies, a deluge of questions rained down on them which they answered with smiles. Yes they were getting married at Temple Beth Israel-Shaare Zedek. They were having a traditional Jewish service and yes, the guys would be expected to wear yarmulkes. Quinn had already ordered them, special ones that would also be keepsakes with their names and the date on.

Judy took charge of organising the dress shopping expedition. All the girls on the team were included in the trip because Quinn wanted them all dressed in the same colour if not the same style along with Hannah and Frannie, who would get her dress later once she had lost her baby weight. Quinn wanted them all to be easily identifiable as part of the wedding party. Beth's dress would have to wait till later because she was growing so fast, who knew how big she'd be by October.

"If they're all off shopping that means we," Sam grinned and pointed round the circle of guys, "have a totally free day. Sweet."

"Not true," Quinn corrected. "Beth will be staying with you guys. She'll get fed up pretty quick if she has to come dress shopping with us," she told them before they got too excited and made ridiculous plans.

"We don't mind that do we baby girl," Puck asked Beth now that she was stood on his right leg and trying to give him a million kisses. "We can start with a long lie in bed and then have a lazy day with Grampy Saul and the rest of the guys, what do you say? Sound good?" he nodded, wide eyed and smiling at Beth, she copied her daddy.

"What's Grampy Saul getting dragged into now?" asked the man himself, sitting down with Sarah as they finally arrived for breakfast.

"Gampeee" Beth shouted when she heard his voice, grinning at him. Saul had become so much more than Sarah's 'gentleman friend' and Puck's boss. Puck put Beth down for her to run for a good morning hug from Nana Sarah and from Grampy Saul.

"Well, on Friday the ladies are all going shopping for Quinn's dress so that leaves all you guys to entertain yourselves," Ruth explained. "Noah's still a bit limited with what he can get up to, so you might be stuck entertaining him while everyone else goes off and has fun," she added to the man who had become so important in her mother's life. Ruth detected the distinct air of 'I know a secret' about her mother. She'd wait till she got her alone then force it out of her.

"Oh, that's fine, I think I can find something for us to do," Saul told Ruth, winking at Puck.

Later, after their first rehearsal session, Puck, Quinn and Beth took a cab to a jewellers that they had researched on the internet. After looking at and trying on a few different styles Quinn opted for traditional Jewish, a plain gold band. Puck had decided that he too would have a ring and chose one to match. "Mission accomplished," Puck grinned once they emerged from the jewellery store. "One item down, a million more to go till the big day."

"It's a start," Quinn replied, looking for a cab to take them back to the hotel. "What are the plans for tonight after Mr Schue's 'get together'? Or should we wait and see what everyone else is doing?" she asked, as a cab pulled up beside them in answer to her raised arm.

"We got last night to ourselves. Maybe see what the others have planned, go along with them. I hope they remember to include Beth," Puck replied, shifting on his crutches to get into the cab..

At dinner they found that Mr Schue had organised an open top bus ride for everyone. They travelled round and saw the sights of New York lit up and stunningly different from the day time. The Statue of Liberty looked so strong and protective, the Empire State Building just blew them away. Everything in Times Square was awash with lights. The evening trip had been amazing.

Beth had fallen asleep on the ride. When they reached the hotel and were getting off the bus, Finn helped Quinn while Sam helped Puck. "I feel so fucking useless," Puck grumbled. "I can't do anything for myself."

"Don't worry, it's not for much longer is it?" Sam asked, trying to sound convincing. "Has the doctor said anything about football once the cast is off?"

"I haven't asked. I'm not sure I want to hear the answer," Puck sighed and looked down at his foot with his toes sticking out of the end of the cast. "I was lucky it was a clean break. A guy I know broke his femur too but it shattered and he was in traction for months, they had to put a pin through his knee and hang weights from it to keep the leg the right length, even then it ended up an inch shorter than his other leg," he told him, Puck caught Sam's disbelieving expression. "Seriously," he insisted.

"Wow. That's like medieval torture. Do they still do things like that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know about here but in Europe they do. He was travelling round Eastern Europe when he had the accident. I've got the photos he sent to prove it," Puck added and shuddered at the thought of the pictures, "and you're right it did look like torture." They'd walked together slowly and had reached the elevator. Finn was still carrying Beth, draped over his shoulder, her little face squished up, drool just about to drip onto Finn's shirt. Puck wondered if he should tell him. "Nah, my clothes are always covered in drool or something that Beth's wiped on them. It won't hurt for it to be someone else for a change," he thought and smiled as it made contact, laughing silently.

Once they reached their room Quinn opened the door. Finn gently laid Beth on the bed, she immediately turned over and hunched her butt in the air, drawing her knees right up. "I think she's just going to have to miss her bath tonight Q. She's totally out," Puck said, as he sat on the bed next to Beth, turning her over and starting to undress her. Rachel had joined them and stood next to Finn, watching Puck gently take care of the baby.

"Mmm, you're probably right," Quinn agreed as Judy appeared at the still open door too. Quinn looked up at her mother and smiled. "Hey mom, did you have a good time tonight?" she asked.

"I did. It was fun seeing New York by night," she replied. "Listen, if you two want to have some fun with your friends, I'll stay here with Beth. I'll only be reading in my room anyway, so if I go fetch my book I can read in here just as well," Judy offered, looking at the two of them. They didn't often have a night off from looking after Beth. Last night Ruth had taken her for them but even so, the times were rare that they asked anyone to look after Beth out of school hours.

"That'd be nice Judy, thanks," Puck nodded. "We'll get her into bed and settled first. Is everyone meeting in the girls' room?" Puck asked Finn and Rachel. Judy had booked two huge suites, one for the girls and one for the guys.

"Why in the girls' room and not in the guys' room?" Judy asked curiously.

"I can tell you only had daughters Judy. The girls' room will smell better than the guys' room," Puck told her, grinning. "Don't look at me like that Finn Hudson. It's true."

"You've turned into such a girl, Puckerman. I'm scared for you," Finn sighed, turning away and shaking his head. "And yes, we are congregating in the sweet smelling girls' room."

"I live in a houseful of girls, what do you expect?" Puck asked as he turned to look at Quinn. "It was bad enough before with just my mom and Hannah, now there's you and Beth too. I'm totally out-numbered," he grumbled.

Judy left to go get her book, she left the door open as Mercedes, Sam and Tina came to see where everyone else was.

"We can always work on the additions, maybe get a more even mix," Quinn grinned at him, her arms going round his neck.

"Ah-ah, Fabray. Not yet," Puck reminded her. "I thought we'd agreed on that?"

"Well, maybe you agreed more than I did," Quinn pouted and leant back, looking down at her baby still laid on the bed. She sighed and left Puck's arms to finish taking care of Beth.

"What are we talking about in here?" Mercedes asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby.

"I'm not sure," Rachel whispered back, "but I think they're talking about having more babies. At least Quinn is and Puck's putting her off. That's what it sounded like anyway."

Puck rolled his eyes. "How is it that you people know more about _our_ sex life than you do your own?" he asked.

"That's because we don't _have_ a sex life," Rachel replied, smiling. "And why we're so interested in yours. We live vicariously," she informed her friends.

Puck looked shocked. "Dude, I'm sorry," he said to Finn. "I thought things would've improved for you by now."

Finn just shrugged and sighed. "One day, man. One day," he said, sadly.

Judy returned with her book and got herself settled. Beth was in her crib, sound asleep. Quinn and Puck left to go visit their team mates in the girls' room.

"You know we're all going to ask you anyway so why don't you just tell us everything and get it over with," Rachel advised.

"Tell you what?" Puck asked.

"About your announcement this morning?" she reminded him, smiling at both of them.

"Oh. Right. That," Puck nodded and went to sit down. "Anyone mind if I use this bed?" he asked. "I need to get my leg up, my toes look like sausages," he grumbled, glancing back down at his toes.

"No problem," Santana replied. "And you said you'd never be in my bed again," she teased. Both Quinn and Puck looked at her, the rest of the team sucked in a breath as one. "God, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?" she demanded and grinned, her eyes wide.

Puck lowered himself to the bed and lifted his leg up. He shuffled further on to get comfortable. Quinn sat next to him. Puck held his hand up for Quinn to take. "Ok, let's get this question and answer session over with. You only get tonight to ask, then that's it, no more questions," he sighed and waited for the first one.

"You're really getting married in October?" Tina asked. "That wasn't just a prom proposal stunt?"

"Nope, we're really getting married," Puck confirmed. "Everything is already booked."

"And school will allow it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn and Puck both nodded. "We've already checked, there's no law or reason we can't . We'll both be eighteen," Puck shrugged.

"And from the bit of conversation we overheard earlier, you're definitely thinking of more kids," Finn stated, rather than asking.

"Do you want to explain that one?" Puck asked Quinn. "It's a chick thing, they'll get it. The guys? Not so much."

"It's really about what happened in the accident," Quinn began, feeling herself getting really emotional as she had every time she thought about what she'd lost. "I was millimetres away from never being able to have any more children and I don't know, I just need to try."

"And you're totally cool with that?" Sam asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," Puck replied, putting his arm round Quinn, bringing her head to his shoulder. "The trying will sure be fun," he grinned at her, flicking his eyebrows up then down.

"I thought you had the implant in your arm?" Mercedes asked.

"I do right now," Quinn agreed, "but that's getting taken out when we go on Winter Break. We've already talked about this with our moms. The reason I'm waiting till then to get it removed is because even if we get lucky straight away, we'll still have finished high school before it arrives," she explained.

"And if we do get lucky straight away I'll know that God hates me," Puck teased, "'cos that would just be cruel. The fun is in the trying," he grinned.

"And as usual Puckerman, you are very trying," Quinn shot back at him, laughing as she pulled his head down to kiss him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Ownership neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Rehearsals, dress shopping…**

"God," Puck growled. "I cannot _wait_ for this fucking cast to be off," he grouched through gritted teeth. "Someone somewhere must have invented something by now that you can shove down a cast to scratch," he cried . "Aaarrrgghhh," he growled even louder.

"Don't think about it," Quinn advised. "That'll make you feel better."

"No it won't," Puck scowled, looking at her as though she'd just told him to cut his leg off to stop the itching. "I can see the sympathy just radiating from you. Thanks. It's good to know you care," he pouted.

"Aww," Quinn turned on the over the top false sympathy that she knew he hated. "Is my poor baby feeling a little out of sorts?" she asked, making kissy faces at him.

"Fuck. Off," Puck replied succinctly.

Quinn laughed at him. "It's a good job Beth's already with my mom, because she's starting to pick up things that people say and trying to copy them and if I hear words like _that _coming out of her mouth, a broken leg will be the least of your worries," she promised.

"I know, I'm sorry, I need to be careful what I say," Puck apologised, instantly contrite. "I'm just feeling really crappy," he whined. "I'm sick of not being able to have a proper shower, it's just not right sitting down to shower. And I miss showers with you. I just miss _you_. Are you sure we have to wait another week? I mean, we're in New York, the city of lurrrve," he murmured, hoping he could entice Quinn to at least get a little rowdy with him.

"That's Paris you idiot," Quinn laughed. "Geography never has been your strong point, has it?" she asked, laughing again at his sad expression, the puppy dog eyes weren't going to work for him today. Nearly. But not quite. Well, maybe they were. "And I miss you too," Quinn whispered, standing at his side of the bed. "We don't have long," she said hurriedly, "we have to get to rehearsals." Quinn threw off the t-shirt and leggings that she'd put on just till they got to the dressing rooms for the full dress rehearsal. They had to be downstairs in less than twenty minutes. They had time. And it really was only a few days, not a full week to make it the six weeks. Meh, what's a few days between friends? Plus she'd rung Dr Chin to ask his advice, he'd said that she would be fine, he'd been happy with her progress last week and couldn't foresee any problems.

Puck rose up on his elbow, one arm reaching to grab the front of the stretchy exercise bra, pulling her towards him with it. Quinn didn't resist, her hands landed on either side of him, his head lying back on the pillow, he looked up into her eyes, "Are you sure this is ok?" he asked huskily, she nodded, smiling. Quinn's breath caught in her throat, she stood at the side of the bed, leant over, he pulled the bra over her head and dropped it. Quinn found the centre of his chest with one hand and allowed it to lazily drift lower, feeling his stomach muscles quiver as she breached the waist band of his sweats, closing round his rock solid erection. "Mmmmm, all mine, finally," Puck murmured just before his lips closed round her nipple.

Quinn moved her hand slowly, up and down, she pulled back a little, Puck's lips lost her nipple with a wet pop. She bent her head to him and took possession of his lips with hers, Puck's hand slid between her thighs, finding and rubbing her through her panties, feeling them damp already, hot and wet, needing more. He moaned, she groaned. Without breaking the kiss or causing Quinn to break contact with his dick he managed to turn enough to pull her panties down, Quinn shifted her hips from side to side just slightly to assist. As they dropped she climbed astride his stomach, he groaned at the loss of her hand, she reached behind her to push his pants down enough, Puck lifted his hips from the bed to help.

Quinn rose up onto her knees and shuffled back just the tiniest bit, Puck reached between them and took hold of himself, guiding himself into Quinn, one hand on her thigh, the other still firmly gripping his dick until she sank, really slowly onto him. She rocked gently, back and forth, round in circles, driving Puck crazy, but so worth it. Puck grabbed her ass, pressing her hard down onto him, he pushed up with his hips as far as he could, he could feel Quinn's internal muscles rippling against him as she squeezed and relaxed repeatedly, gripping him tight within her. As she squeezed Quinn raised herself up really slowly, until she almost lost him, then she plunged down again, repeating the movement over and over till Puck had to take control. He gripped her hips and held her tight to him, thrusting up into her and rocking her against him. Quinn sat up straight, her fingers finding her most sensitive part.

"I can't hold on Quinn, I'm….I'm….ngggghhhhhh," Puck groaned as he burst inside her. Quinn felt her own release, and fell forward to his chest with a sob. Their mouths joined again, Puck thrust a hand in Quinn's hair, they broke apart at the knock on the door.

"Rehearsal room in five minutes," Mr Schuester called through the wood.

Puck sighed and looked up into Quinn's eyes, his clever fingers finding her nipples. "We could always say it took a really long time for the elevator to arrive," he suggested.

"No we can't," Quinn grinned as she climbed off him heading for the bathroom. "It's going to take me longer than five minutes to shower anyway. Can you text Finn or Sam and ask them to tell Mr Schue we'll be there in ten?" she asked over her shoulder.

Puck watched her naked body and sighed as he picked up his phone. Sam replied straight away. *Schue not cool. Hurry*

"Quinn, hurry it up, Mr Schue is not happy at us being late," Puck said as he went into the bathroom. The best he could do right now was just wash, it was like a military manoeuvre for him to get a shower and two minutes just wouldn't cut it. He pulled up his pants, thankful that Quinn had only pushed them down, as Quinn got out of the shower. She dried off quickly and dressed and fastened her wet hair up in a tight knot, keeping it out of the way.

As they waited for the elevator, Quinn stood in front, Puck up behind her balancing on his crutches, he stroked her ass through her pants. "Commando, Fabray?" he murmured. "Mmmm, hot," he whispered and leant forward, his tongue finding just that spot below her ear. Quinn shivered and let her head fall back to his shoulder.

"Uh uh," she shook her head, "thong," she replied.

The elevator ride just wasn't long enough. Puck had just about managed to get himself under control by the time they entered the rehearsal room.

"You're late," Mr Schue grumbled at them.

"Sorry Mr Schue, I was in the shower when you knocked and…" Quinn stopped as Mr Schue raised his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry, but try to be on time on Saturday, alright?" he asked as he looked at them both, Quinn glowed and Puck's expression seemed a lot more like his usual self than it had over the last few weeks, a lot more mellow. Realisation dawned. "In the shower my ass," Mr Schue thought to himself.

Rehearsals went well. They worked out for Puck to have a tall stool way off centre. He could get himself there on his crutches then Mike Chang would 'steal' them and dance away with them. For the guys' number Sam would get a stool at the opposite side of the stage as he and Puck were taking the leads, the other guys would be in the middle doing something like an old Drifters dance routine.

For the girls' number they would all take turns singing to Puck and dancing round him, so that he didn't have to get off the stage. For the group number, a mash up of old Motown numbers, again because of the central dance routine, Puck would get away with being sat on the side lines.

The other issue that had been sorted out was Puck's pants. Obviously they'd had to be slit up the leg to allow him to put them on. He would require help dressing tomorrow. When asked all the guys muttered and coughed. "You mean you won't help?" Quinn asked them, hands on her hips. "Well, you better make sure you're all dressed for when I come in to help him then. I don't want any complaints that I was trying to get a peek at any of you naked. Trust me, I really don't want to see. Ok?" she demanded crossly.

Puck grinned at her 'badass momma' routine. If she came into the guys' dressing room and any one of them, apart from him, was naked, she'd run a mile, never mind her chewing the guys out right now for not being willing to help. He'd rather have Quinn helping him anyway. If anyone's face had to be in his crotch while pinning together the leg of his pants his choice would be for Quinn rather than Finn, especially if she looked up at him through her lashes and did that sexy little lip thing like she did just before she opened her lips to… "Crap, z, y, x, w, v, u, t…..is it s or r?" Puck thought to himself. "Shit it's not working. Ok, Beth taking her first driving lesson. Still not working. Beth getting her first boyf…ahh, that works, that's fast," he thought with relief as he managed to get his body back under control.

"You alright there dude?" Sam asked, the look on Puck's face had gone through several changes. "You look like you're ready to murder someone," he grinned.

"Just thinking about Beth's first boyfriend," Puck admitted.

"Errm, Puck," Sam said hesitantly, "she's a year old. She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"I know," Puck smiled at Sam. "But she will. One day. And if he ever…."

"What you actually mean is, if she meets a guy like you, you'll beat the crap out of him," Sam stated, his arms folded over his chest. "You know most girls are attracted to the same type of guy her daddy is," he laughed. That thought scared Puck more than anything. His mother's words were echoing in his head.

* * *

Through dinner, the conversation got more and more excitable. The guys were coming up with any number of ideas for their day off tomorrow. None of them taking into account either Puck or Beth. "Are we feeling left out, baby?" Puck asked Beth, sat at the side of him in a highchair. Beth shook her head energetically and grinned. "That's right, we're not. Me, you and Grampy Saul are going birthday present shopping. We're going to choose some new toys. How cool is that?" he asked as he raised his arms and cheered quietly. Beth copied, giggling. Saul had asked what Puck would like to do and the only thing he really wanted to do was go to New York's most famous toy store to buy his baby something for her first birthday. He and Quinn had already got her presents at home but he wanted something for her to open here when she woke up on Sunday morning.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Finn asked, overhearing something about toys.

"FAO Schwarz," Puck answered. "We're taking Beth to get something for her birthday."

"Cool," Finn nodded. "Mind if I tag along? I've always wanted to go there, it's like every kids dream, right?" he asked.

"Sure. No problem," Puck agreed.

"FAO Schwarz?" Sam asked, his eyebrow raised. "Mind if I come?"

More and more of the guys added their name to the list, along with a few of the parents who had come. Most of the mothers were going on the dress hunt with the girls but the dads seemed to like the idea of shopping in a huge toy store, especially the ones who had other kids or grandkids.

"Seems like toy shopping is the thing to do in New York," Saul whispered to Puck from his other side. "I knew the kid in most of these guys wouldn't be able to resist."

Quinn looked up from her conversation with Artie's mom about colour palettes and smiled at Puck. He winked back at her. "Do you have a specific colour theme in mind for your attendants?" Connie Abrahams asked. "The difficulty is getting something that will compliment each of your friends. Some of them will suit warm tones, some of them cool tones."

"I haven't thought about a specific colour just yet," Quinn admitted. "I was hoping we would see a bunch of different ones tomorrow and something would jump out at me and scream 'this is it'."

"Hey, Quinn. Are you getting your prom dress tomorrow too?" Puck asked from across two tables.

"Possibly, yeah, if I see something, why?" she asked.

"Could you get me a tie or a shirt that matches and whatever else you think?" he asked.

"Sure. It'll probably be easier that way. You won't be able to hire a tux with that cast on so you'll just have to wear your suit," Quinn agreed. "What about if I go for hot pink? Can I get you a matching shirt? That'd look cool with your black suit and a black tie," she said, trying not to laugh at the look of horror that crossed Puck's face.

"Not if you actually want me to go to prom," Puck replied. "Blue I don't mind so much, pink? Not a chance."

"See, now this is not fair," Sam grumbled. "You get your shopping done for you. I had to beg a snip from Mercedes' dress to go buy a tie to match. And the only reason I did that is because my mom said it would be the easiest way to get a good match."

"But look at the effort that I put into my prom proposal," Puck smirked. "Did you even _ask_ Mercedes if she would buy your tie at the same time she bought her dress so she would know it was right?" Puck asked him.

"Well, no," Sam replied. "I never thought of that."

"Mercedes," Puck called. "If Sam had asked you to get him a tie to match your prom dress would you have got it for him?"

"Yes, definitely," Mercedes replied. "Then I'd know for sure it matches my dress instead of just hoping it doesn't clash."

"See?" Puck told Sam. "You only have to ask. I don't know why you all think me and Quinn are so different from the rest of you. Even if we weren't living together I would still have asked her to get my tie or whatever. It's the only way to make sure you don't make a really bad mistake and piss her off for the entire night."

"Daddeeee," Beth called, "daddeeee," she repeated then lifted her arms and pouted, a sure sign that she really wanted out of her highchair.

"Just a minute baby, let daddy clean your hands and face first," Puck said and gave Beth a big cheesy grin before he attacked her with baby wipes, growling on her cleaned cheeks. Beth chuckled and put her hands to her daddy's face, bringing him back to play the game again. Beth tried to growl against daddy's face too. Puck was too involved with Beth to notice the indulgent looks from the men sat around the table. Each of them was glad that it wasn't his own son's responsibility, but they were impressed at the way Puck took care of Beth.

"Are you a really tired little girl tonight?" Puck asked, accepting her into his arms after Saul had released her for him. "I think we might go upstairs, have a bath, then you can lie down and read with daddy. What do you say? We need mommy to give you your bath though. Daddy can't wait to be able to do that again," Puck murmured, he had his arms wrapped around Beth's butt, her face was level with his. Beth patted his cheeks and then laid her head on his shoulder. Puck rubbed her back, soothing. "Quinn?" Puck called as he looked over to her. "Beth's really ready for her bath and bed right now."

"Ok I'm coming, give me a second," Quinn replied then turned to Connie and also Tina's and Mercedes' moms. "Thank you, you've been great. Are you coming with us tomorrow? For the dress hunt?" she asked.

"Well, I'd love to. Are you sure you want all of us there?" Artie's mom asked. "The girls' moms I can understand but the guys' moms? Are you sure?" she asked again.

"You're a girl aren't you?" Quinn asked, smiling. "The more ideas and input the better."

"Thank you, I'd love to come," Connie Abrahams replied, she was really looking forward to spending more time with all the ladies. So far they'd had a great time in New York and they still had the competition to come.

Quinn carried Beth to the elevator as Puck followed behind. Beth lifted her head from mommy's shoulder to chatter with daddy. In their room Puck got comfortable on the bed while Quinn gave Beth a quick bath. Once she was done and wrapped in a towel, Quinn brought her back into the bedroom and handed her to Puck. He dried Beth off and dressed her in her sleep suit while Quinn tidied up the bathroom. Beth lay down with him and they looked at some of her picture books, a habit they'd got into doing at nights, one or other of them reading with her. Beth really liked the book about the caterpillar in the sandwich. It always made her giggle, especially putting her tiny little finger through the holes in the pages to be the caterpillar.

They were reading Little Red Riding Hood when someone knocked at the door. Quinn went to open it, peering out into the hall. All of the team were gathered. "Can we come in for a while?" Mercedes asked. "We'll go once Beth needs to go to bed," she promised.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Quinn replied and opened the door wider.

Sam carried both his and Puck's guitars, the first time they'd been brought off the bus since they'd arrived in New York. "I thought we might have a little jam session to help us all relax and get in the mood," he said, holding Puck's guitar out to him.

"Cool," Puck said sitting up, getting comfortable. Beth sat up on the bed, more interested in daddy's guitar than her picture books. As Puck tuned his guitar Beth knelt up in front of him, her tiny hands smacking the strings and giggling at the noise. Puck started playing a familiar tune, Sam joined in. Puck smiled at his little girl still knelt in front of him, grinning up at her daddy, he started singing to her.

(*all guys joining in.)

"Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
But we just can't find the sound

*Just a few more hours  
*And I'll be right home to you  
*I think I hear them callin'  
*Oh Beth what can I do?  
*Beth what can I do?"

Beth bounced on her knees and chuckled at daddy singing her name, Puck leant forward and kissed Beth on the top of her head. "That is most definitely your song baby girl," he grinned at her.

For a long while they played and sang, sometimes random snippets, sometimes full songs. When Beth was ready, Quinn warmed up her ready made bottle. Puck put his guitar down for Beth to climb onto his lap for him to give her the bottle. She fell asleep before she'd finished it, Quinn rose to take her and lay her in the crib.

"We'll leave you alone now," Finn said for all of the group.

"Don't go yet," Quinn spoke first. "As long as we don't get too loud she should sleep through," she said, Puck nodded his agreement, handing his guitar back to Sam for him to put away.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Rachel told Quinn. "I've never been shopping like that with a whole bunch of moms."

"I hope I find what I'm looking for," Quinn confided in the girls. "I've got an idea in my head of what I want my dress to be."

"Don't tell. Not yet" Mercedes whispered and glanced round to see if Puck was listening, he didn't seem to be. "You can't let him know anything about the dress, its bad luck," she advised.

Puck leaned over. "I heard that and I can use my manly skills to make Quinn tell me anything," he stage whispered to Mercedes.

"Good luck with that Puckerman," Quinn scoffed, she was sat on the floor with the other girls, leant up against the side of the bed. Puck was sat on the bed. He leant further over the edge, his face upside down to Quinn's.

"I know _all_ your secrets Quinn Fabray," he said, grinning at her. "I know things about you that would make your mother's hair curl."

"I wouldn't go bragging about that if I were you," Quinn scoffed then leant very close to Puck's ear and whispered something into it. His face changed very quickly and he sat back up on the bed.

"You win," Puck said, his eyes open wide in fear. "The dress will be a surprise."

"Puckerman you are so whipped," Finn, Sam and Mike crowed quietly, laughing at Puck.

"You have no idea," Puck shook his head. The threat of a sex ban till the wedding was more than enough to ensure that Noah Puckerman would not do anything to try and find out what his bride's dress would look like till he saw her on the day.

* * *

Breakfast was an unhurried, easy going meal. Once they were finished, the ladies gathered in the foyer to be transported to Saks, their appointment was for eleven o'clock. There was a lot of excited chatter as they boarded the bus.

Once they were in the store, the assistants were surprised at so many people turning up for one appointment, they settled down for Quinn to give her initial thoughts and ideas of what her dress should be. After many questions and much interjection from the gathering of Lima Ladies, the first of many gowns was brought for approval or rejection.

The seventeenth dress that was brought out made Quinn's breath catch in her throat. "That's it. That's the one," she breathed. "I want to try that one on first," she told the assistant. Quinn was hurriedly escorted away. She returned in the dress. All the ladies sucked in a breath as one.

"Oh," was all Judy could manage, her hand at her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Quinn," Ruth and Sarah breathed at the same time.

All of her friends nodded, most of them with teary faces.

"Beautiful."

"Perfect."

"Amazing."

"Wow," were just a few of the exclamations. Even the assistants were swallowing lumps in their throats.

"It's the one," Quinn said and gave a tremulous smile to Judy, Ruth and Sarah. "What do you think?" she asked them.

"Oh yes. Yes," Ruth nodded. "You look so beautiful," she said, her voice trailing off in a sob. "I want to hug you but I daren't," she cried, laughing, she raised her clasped hands to her lips.

"I think even Noah might like you in that dress," Hannah said, finally taking notice of her soon to be sister, making all of the ladies burst out laughing.

"We have an amazing lingerie selection that you might want to look at," the senior assistant said to Quinn.

"Definitely," Quinn nodded at her.

"Absolutely," Judy confirmed. "Full package. Nothing less," she said. Judy turned to Quinn. "You're only going to do this once, right?" Quinn nodded in agreement.

Quinn accepted the advice of the assistant as to the lingerie that would best suit the dress and the occasion. The Glee girls were the only ones who were privy to the lingerie. "He's gonna wanna fuck you stupid as soon as he sees you in that," was what all the girls were thinking but only Santana was brave enough to say it.

"Shoes," Judy said with delight, absolutely loving the whole shopping trip. "Let's see if we can find shoes too."

"I can't believe it's three o'clock already," Sarah exclaimed. "I thought I was feeling peckish. Shall we go for lunch then come back and play hunt the prom dress?" she asked.

"I want to look at some colour swatches first to get an idea for the bridesmaids dresses," Quinn replied.

"Could I make a suggestion?" the senior assistant asked.

"Of course," Judy replied, smiling.

"I can arrange refreshments for you if you'd like," the assistant said with a smile. She accepted the nods of agreement, then passed Quinn a number of different swatches to look through.

"Do any of you have a colour that you absolutely hate?" Quinn asked the girls.

"We all look good in purple," Mercedes suggested, looking around the group for agreement. They'd worn purple at one of their competitions.

"Purple," Quinn repeated, a distant look in her eyes. "Yeah, purple," she said again then discarded several of the swatches, concentrating on the purples. She found a deep, vibrant taffeta that really stood out to her. "What do you think of this?" she asked as she held it up for everyone to see.

"Mmmm, I like it," Santana grinned. "Can we choose our own styles?" she asked.

"Yeah," Quinn replied then a horrible thought went through her head. "Something that would suit your personality," then she turned to grin at Santana, "the hooker look is not something I'd like to see though."

"Quinn!" Judy exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd talk to your friend like that. Apologise," she demanded.

"Santana knows what I mean. Don't you San?" Quinn smiled.

Santana nodded. "It's cool Judy. I know what she means. And I promise. No hooker look," Santana agreed, hugging Quinn.

"Do you girls want to look through some styles while I check out a few prom dresses?" Quinn asked. They all did. Ruth accompanied Quinn to look for a prom dress. "Now all I can see are purple dresses. Can you believe that?" she asked Ruth.

"This one is beautiful," Ruth said, holding up a teal coloured dress with crystals on the bodice. "Now that is so you," she sighed, Quinn agreed.

"I love it. I can't believe I've found my dresses so easily," Quinn marvelled at her luck in one day. "Do you think it would be better to get a shirt this colour or a tie?" she asked.

"I think that a shirt that colour with a black tie would look better," Ruth replied, nodding. "It would really suit Noah's skin tone," she added.

"Excuse me?" Quinn motioned to an assistant for help. "Can you tell me if you do a dress shirt in this colour?" she asked.

"Of course, it's one of our most popular prom requests," the woman smiled. She went to find a shirt in the right size and brought it back to Quinn. The dress had been tried and was a beautiful fit.

"Underwear and shoes now for this dress. I am so loving this shopping trip," Quinn grinned at Ruth.

"Me too. It's been so much fun," Ruth replied and hugged Quinn. "Thank you for including us in this."

"How could you not be included?" Quinn asked Ruth. "You've been as much a mother to me as my own mom. More if we're being honest," she said quietly. Both Quinn and Ruth hugged again, half laughing, half sobbing.

"Underwear. Come on, let's get looking," Ruth encouraged. "And shoes. You know, those gorgeous strappy sandals we saw as we came in the door would be beautiful with that dress. They were silver and crystal right?" she asked.

Quinn nodded her agreement. "Yep they would. Is the God of Shopping guiding us today? I can't believe we've found everything so easily. I'm just overwhelmed," she sighed.

Ruth and Quinn took a quick trip to the shoe department and found the sandals for prom. Quinn also took another side trip and found the most perfect lingerie for the dress too. "I'm not even going to say it. I'm not," Ruth grinned at her.

"Yeah, but you're going to think it. And yes, absolutely. He will _love_ this underwear," Quinn said with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

As they entered the bridal department again, still chatting and giggling Ruth stopped sharply and sucked in a breath. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Quinn, look at them."

Quinn turned to look at her friends. All of them were dressed in differing styles of dress, all of them just below the knee, all of them made from the material Quinn had suggested in the colour that she'd chosen. "Wow," Quinn breathed as she looked at each of them. "You all look amazing. Fabulous. Oh Hannah, you look so grown up," she cried. Quinn's hands went to her cheeks. "I can't believe it. And sandals too. Oh this day is so perfect."

"Is that everything?" Judy asked. "Let's check. Your dress, underwear and shoes. What about a veil? And a headdress?" she asked.

"I want to wear your headdress mom, it's got the sapphires in it for my something blue and the veil that goes with the dress is here," Quinn told her.

"Good choice," Mercedes whispered and patted Quinn's shoulder.

"Ok. We have bridesmaids dresses except for Frannie and Beth," Judy listed. "Ruth, do you want us to wait to get Hannah's dress too, just in case she grows a lot through the summer? She's just that age isn't she?" Judy said then glanced round.

"I think that might be a good idea Judy," Ruth nodded. "I'm really liking that style on you though Hannah," she said, smiling at her young daughter.

"And it also means we get another shopping trip to New York," Judy stage whispered to Hannah, seeing her face start to fall at the thought of being left out.

"You mean we'll be coming back?" Hannah asked. "Really?"

"Oh yes, definitely," Judy confirmed. "Frannie will want to come to pick her dress. We'll need to come and get Beth's dress so we can get yours at the same time," she said with a smile, giving Hannah a hug round her shoulders.

"Ok. Prom dress, check, shoes and underwear, check. Matching shirt for Puck, check," Quinn resumed ticking items off her imaginary list.

"Quinn, honey, would you do me a favour, please?" Judy asked. Quinn looked to her mother. "Once you're married will you please start calling him Noah instead of Puck?"

"Maybe," Quinn replied with a little grin. "I'll think about it," she said, knowing that Puck would hate it.

Back at the hotel, Quinn gave Puck a brief fashion show, only her prom dress, what she would be wearing underneath it was going to be a surprise. They lay together on the bed, listening to Beth snuffle quietly in her sleep.

"My mom asked if I would start calling you Noah after we get married," Quinn told him quietly as she lay with her head on his chest, her arm over his stomach.

Puck's hand was playing with her hair, the fingers of his other hand trailing up and down the arm across him. "You know, I don't know that I'd mind so much," he answered, a little surprised at himself. "We'll try it out later when Beth's been asleep a while longer," he grinned, bending his head to kiss her smiling lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Competition day…**

New Directions arrived at the theatre ahead of their supporters. In the dressing room it was just as Quinn feared, none of the guys were comfortable helping Puck into his pants, especially once they caught on about his lack of underwear.

"Dude. What the fuck do you want me to do? Kill myself while I'm getting dressed?" Puck asked when Finn looked like he was going to refuse to help. "Having a broken leg isn't enough, you want me to break my neck as well?" he demanded. Puck shook his head. "Will someone go get Quinn? She'll help me."

"Better her than me, man," Finn muttered, "I don't want to look at your junk."

Quinn stormed into the room and glared at her team mates. "I can't believe you would all leave him to struggle," she exclaimed crossly. "You're all a bunch of inconsiderate assholes," she shouted, her fists on her hips. "Right. Get out," she ordered. Quinn looked round when no one seemed to be moving. "All of you. Get out. Now," she demanded, holding the door open for them to leave. Quinn glanced over to where Puck sat, his pants and shirt still hung in their garment bag.

"Quinn!" Finn Sam and Kurt exclaimed together. "We're not dressed yet either, in case you hadn't noticed," Finn finished for the group.

"Like I give a shit," Quinn retorted and stared at him. "You can come back in when we're done. Out. Now," she repeated still holding the door open, indicating with her free arm for them all to exit. The guys reluctantly left the room in various states of dress, but all well enough covered.

"Oooh, Scary Quinn," Puck whispered as she sauntered over to him with a big smile on her face. "I love it when you're being masterful," he said against her lips, drawing her close to share a long, hot kiss. Quinn stood between his outstretched legs, his hands on her hips, rocking her gently.

"Mmm," Quinn whispered back, her hands on his shoulders. "I know you do. How long do you think we can stretch this? Ten? Fifteen minutes?" she asked. "Not enough time to get you off _and_ get you dressed I know that," she sighed.

"Puck? Quinn?" Mr Schue called through the slightly opened door. "Are you decent?" he asked.

They looked at each other and cracked up, trying to laugh silently. "We are so close to being indecent you wouldn't believe it," Puck whispered, kissing Quinn one more time. "Just a second Mr Schue. Quinn's just helping me with my pants."

Quinn looked down. "And how long is it going to take to get them fastened?" she asked. "I'm not going to be able to pin them at the top unless you start to think unhappy thoughts."

"I found a new buzz kill," Puck grimaced. "Works like a charm," he sighed and pictured Beth saying "daddy, this is my boyfriend". Yep. Like a charm.

New Directions waited their turn, nervously. They had to watch fifteen other teams perform before it was their turn, many of them good, some of them outstanding. Vocal Adrenaline didn't seem to be quite up there with the best though, something was lacking for them. Finally it was New Directions' turn. Puck had wanted to get set up behind closed curtains. Mr Schue thought it was best if the audience saw him come on with his crutches so they would realise why he was just sat there.

"Going for the sympathy vote Mr Schue?" Puck asked a touch bitterly.

Artie gave Puck a puzzled stare. "What am I? Chopped liver?" he asked. "You don't think wheeling me out every time has that effect? The token minority?"

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Puck replied quickly, actually he did but didn't want to hurt Artie's feelings by saying it. He really liked Artie, he was a funny guy.

"No. What you mean is you're so used to walking out on stage looking normal," Artie snapped, "you don't want anyone to think you're a freak. Welcome to my world."

Puck at least looked shame faced. "Ok. Curtains open I guess," Puck sighed then took a calming breath, he nodded to everyone and then headed out on stage first.

As soon as Puck stepped out, before anyone started clapping, he heard a little voice from the front row. "DADDEEE," Beth yelled. Puck grinned and smiled towards the seats his family and friends were in. Before the lights went down in the auditorium, he saw Beth stood on his mom's knee waving her arms. "Mys daddee," Beth shouted again, bouncing up and down, excitedly. Puck gave her a little wave.

At the end of the set Mike danced off to get Puck's crutches for him. He stood with the team to take their bow, Quinn beside him, her hand on his butt. Both of them saw Beth getting really excited to see her mommy and daddy in front of her. When they left the stage together, Ruth had to console the heartbroken little girl.

As soon as they could, New Directions joined their friends and families to watch the last four teams. Beth happily sat on her mommy's knee and got kisses from her daddy too.

Three hours later the results were announced. Out of twenty teams New Directions had placed sixth. Not bad for only their second year of competition. Back at the hotel the entire group took over the main bar. It was closed to all other patrons, a party just for them.

"I think you all did amazing," Sarah told them for the fourth or fifth time. "Sixth is not too bad you know."

"But it's not good enough," Mr Schue replied with a determined look on his face. "Next year that trophy is ours," he said, looking round at the faces of his team, "right?"

"It sure is Mr Schue," Puck agreed, his arm round Quinn's shoulders.

"Absolutely," Rachel nodded, others added their own words of agreement.

"Party tonight, Beth's birthday party tomorrow then when we're travelling back on Monday, we need to get a set list together for prom," Mr Schue reminded everyone then raised his glass to them all. "To New Directions and the future," he cried, his toast was echoed by the adults with their drinks and the kids with their non alcoholic ones.

"We'll have to go up," Puck said to his friends. "Beth's had a really long day and she's getting cranky. And trust me, you do not want a cranky Beth at a party," he advised with a roll of his eyes.

"Good night," lot of voices chorused. Puck and Quinn waved to them all as they went towards the elevator, Beth pouted and hid her face in Quinn's neck.

"Noah," Sarah called. "Give me a call when she's had a bath and settled, I'll come and sit with her, you two come and party with your friends. Ok?" she offered.

Puck looked at Quinn. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"Maybe for an hour or so, that would be nice," Quinn replied. "Are you sure Sarah?" she asked.

"Of course," Sarah answered with a smile. "Spending an evening with my great granddaughter is one of the true pleasures of my life," she insisted, her words were totally genuine.

Quinn kissed Sarah's cheek and thanked her before they went up in the elevator to their room. Beth had her bath and was almost asleep by the time her bottle was warmed up. Puck helped Beth to hold it while she fed herself, drifting off a few times until he tried lifting the bottle away then she'd grab back onto it and start sucking again. Once she was finished and had been rubbed and patted on the back for a while, Quinn laid her in the crib, Puck stood at the end of it, gazing at her.

"A year Q," he whispered. "Can you believe we've had her a year?"

"No," Quinn whispered back. "It feels like yesterday," she added as she looked up at Puck shyly. "Did you love me?" she asked, her head bent hiding her half smile.

Puck gave the same half smile, his gaze still on their daughter. "Yes. Especially now," he replied, his smile getting a little bigger.

Quinn walked towards him, their hands met on the top rail of the crib. Puck pulled her towards him. Quinn landed in his strong arms, their kisses were hot and fast, his lips finding the pleasure point of Quinn's throat, making her swallow and gasp. Quinn ran her hands down his chest to the button of his pants, finding the zip harder to open.

"I want you so much. Right now. Here," Puck's voice was intense. "I will always want you. I will always love you. Do you want to stay here or call my Nana?" his breath hitched in his throat as her hand stroked the hardness he couldn't conceal.

"Stay here. Party for two," Quinn whispered against his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt. Her lips found his nipples that were almost as sensitive as hers.

"Let's take this over to the bed, before I drop my crutches and fall down," Puck grinned. "I want to do things to you that may be illegal in some states," he groaned.

"Promises, promises," Quinn murmured. "I'll call your Nana, tell her we've changed our mind so that she's not sat waiting."

Puck watched Quinn do a really stimulating strip tease while talking on the phone to his Nana. He waited till she'd sat on the edge of the bed, still talking with Sarah, to slide up behind her and place hot open mouthed kisses along her spine, making her shiver.

"Ahhh, yeah. I'm sure," Quinn's voice held a trace of 'no idea what I'm saying I only hope the words coming out of my mouth make sense'. She couldn't concentrate on anything except the lips on her back and the hand that was stroking her through the only piece of clothing remaining on her body. Quinn leant back, spreading her legs wider, allowing full access. "Night Sarah," she breathed before hanging up.

Downstairs at the party Finn asked Sarah if that had been Quinn or Puck on the phone. "Yes it was Quinn," she answered.

"Did she say when they're coming back downstairs?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think they will be," Sarah leant forwards to whisper conspirationally. "It sounded like they were getting very close and if I know my grandson he'll keep her busy all night. If you know what I mean."

"Oh," Finn replied, not entirely sure if Sarah was being serious or not. Knowing Puck like he did, he thought that Sarah probably was.

Upstairs in their room, Quinn and Puck were getting very, very close. Puck found a few new ways to make Quinn moan with his tongue alone. He made up for almost a full year of being second in line for access to her breasts. He made up for that last five and a half weeks of abstinence. The first time, she bit the pillow to deaden her scream, Puck looked up at her from his position between her thighs, his eyes alight with the joy of being with her. Puck lowered his mouth again, watching her, he hummed against her, the vibration travelling through her body extending the shiver of release she was just recovering from. Quinn thrust her fingers through the front of his mohawk, lifting his head.

"You better get up here Puckerman," Quinn panted. "I want you inside me now. Can you manage in this position with your leg?" she asked.

"We can try," Puck replied, using his right leg to propel himself up the bed and up her body. "Oh God, I have missed you so much," he breathed into her mouth. "Not being able to do anything with you, not even touch you, it's been torture. I love you so much Quinn Fabray," he groaned as he entered her. The second time, Quinn bit into his shoulder to mask the scream. Puck buried his face in her hair to muffle the sound he shouted out.

* * *

Sunday morning dawned with Beth waking very early. She stood in her crib bouncing against the rail shouting for mommy and daddy. Puck woke first, he sat up in bed and grinned at the birthday girl. He nudged Quinn, thankfully, before they'd gone to sleep they'd pulled on shorts and pyjamas. Quinn got out of bed to bring Beth in with them for a cuddle. They both sang happy birthday to her and hugged and kissed her. Quinn got very emotional. She remembered waking up a year ago, realising that her baby girl would be born really, really soon and still not knowing her future.

"When I woke up that morning I knew I was in labour," Quinn said softly. "I didn't want to admit it to myself never mind to you or your mom. Admitting it meant that I was so much closer to having to make the biggest decision of my life and I just wasn't ready to make it," she admitted. Puck kissed the side of her head, hearing the tears in her words. "I'm so glad we made the choice that we did. It's been a hard year but she is so worth it. I love her more than I could have ever imagined."

"I can't even imagine what the past year would have been like if we'd given her up," Puck said, he felt a lump in his throat and had to swallow hard. "Thank you Quinn, for being strong enough to do this. For staying with me, even though I've been an idiot at times. I love you and I love our daughter. And any other children we have in the future."

"We will won't we?" Quinn asked as she looked up at him. "Have more children I mean. I want at least another one. Or two. I'd love us to have a little boy," she sighed.

"Boy or girl, I don't care as long as you're safe and happy," Puck said with a smile. "You know what?" he asked and waited for Quinn to look back at him. "I think I would like you to start calling me Noah, you know, after we get married," he added. "Only the really important people in my life call me Noah, except Rachel," he mumbled and rolled his eyes. "I know I've always said I hate my name and I always did, till you sang that song in Glee, right before you left me. Remember?" he asked. "It's A Man's, Man's World or something like that? The way you looked over at me as you sang that line 'Like Noah made the ark' it was like, God, so sexy to hear my name on your lips."

Quinn smiled up at him. "I think I'd like that too, Noah," she breathed.

"Mmm," Puck moaned, "there it is again. That sexy voice. I'm going to be permanently hard you know."

"Good," Quinn whispered. "Always ready for me. That's what I like to hear."

"Let's concentrate on this little lady for today. We can think about that some more tonight when she's gone to sleep," Puck said firmly, taking a deep breath. "Mommy's going to get your present for you to open. Won't that be fun?" Puck cried and helped Beth stand up on the bed, he held her hands while she jumped up and down.

"Here you are baby girl," Quinn said as she brought a brightly wrapped gift to the bed and set it down. Beth sat down and patted the box. She played with the ribbon and touched the colourful balloons on the wrapping paper. She didn't make any effort at all to open the box. Puck and Quinn were getting impatient, trying to encourage her but Beth was happy playing with the box. Quinn answered a knock at the door. "Come on in," she said to Ruth, Hannah, Sarah, Judy and Saul. They'd all brought gifts for Beth.

Beth bounced excitedly at the visitors. Puck and Quinn's bed was strewn with brightly packaged gifts, so far Beth hadn't opened one. "I think you're going to have to help her," Sarah advised.

"Here Hannah, come and help Beth open her presents," Puck offered his sister. "Look what Aunty Hannah's doing, baby," he encouraged, Beth then became interested. She loved the talking bear from Saul, until it actually talked, then it frightened her and made her cry.

"That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" Grampy Saul asked, wondering why he'd been so stupid as to buy her something like that. "You can tell this Grampy business is all new to me, can't you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sarah said, hugging him. "I bet she'll love it soon." Everyone nodded their agreement knowing Sarah was probably right.

Beth eventually opened all of her gifts. She really did love the little guitar that had been her special present from her daddy, sitting down to play it like daddy played his. Quinn passed Puck his guitar and filmed the two of them on her phone, Beth rocking and singing while smacking the strings of her miniature guitar, copying Puck.

"Hey, you're a real musician baby girl," Puck smiled, "just like your daddy. Right?"

"Piano lessons next," Sarah put in, her hand raised.

"Breakfast first I think," Judy replied. They all left for the little family to get washed and dressed ready for breakfast.

Puck, Quinn and Beth met up with everyone downstairs in the dining room, as usual the Glee kids round one table, parents and everyone else round others.

"What happened to you two last night?" Finn asked, a smirk on his face. "I thought you were coming back to the party once you'd got Beth settled?"

"We decided to take Pink's advice," Puck replied.

"What?" Finn's face showed he was puzzled. Others were giving the same confused look to both Puck and Quinn. "I don't get it," Finn admitted.

"We can always, we can always, party on our own," Puck sang, grinning.

"Raise your glass Puckerman," Santana quipped, lifting her glass of orange juice in the air, "'cos you are definitely all wrong in all the right ways."

"Thank you Satan," Puck nodded, acknowledging that she was most probably right.

"What time are we leaving for Beth's party in the park?" Mercedes asked.

"About eleven," Quinn replied. "Picnic lunch, Beth can play a little then back here for a nap. That gives us time to pack before dinner too."

"I'm really sad to be going home tomorrow," Brittany said, sticking her bottom lip out. "But I'll be happy to see my cat again. He might think I've run away."

"I'm sure your cat will be fine," Santana told her, holding her and on the table for a little longer than was necessary. She realised this and snatched her hand away. A few people had noticed though.

Beth's birthday treat was great. The weather was gorgeous and she loved running round in the fresh air and having lots of people run after her. Beth always made sure she knew where her daddy was though, sat on a blanket on the grass and repeatedly ran to him for a hug, especially when Uncle Finn was chasing her.

After dinner Beth was really tired. The packing was finished but Beth hadn't had a nap so she went straight to sleep after her bath and her bottle. Sarah this time managed to shoo Puck and Quinn out of their room and she and Saul settled in to mind the baby while they had fun for the last night in New York with their friends. Again they all congregated in the girls' room.

"What's been the best thing about this trip?" Artie asked, he wanted everyone's views.

"Shopping," came the emphatic instantaneous reply from Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Quinn.

"Seeing Broadway," Rachel replied dreamily.

"Break from school," both Mike and Sam agreed.

"FAO Schwarz," Finn and Artie said, nodding at each other.

"Come on then Puckerman," Santana encouraged, noting that he'd not yet answered. "What's been the best part of the trip for you?"

Puck glanced at Quinn, a little half smile on his face. "You really want to know?" he asked, looking just the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Yes, we want to know," Finn replied, "spill, what was the best bit for you?"

"I've got a couple of best bits actually," Puck admitted. "There's my baby's first birthday, that's really special. Getting Quinn back," he said with a flick of his eyebrows at her, Quinn rolled her eyes, some of the others looked puzzled, they didn't realise that Puck and Quinn hadn't been together for some of the trip.

"Did you and Quinn have a fight or something?" Sam asked.

Puck rolled his eyes. "No," he stressed the word. "I mean, oh Mercedes, just explain it to him," Puck sighed and shook his head.

Mercedes leant over and whispered to Sam not too quietly. "He means that he and Quinn are finally able to, you know," her eyebrows were raised and she pulled faces but still didn't actually say what.

"Oh Jeez," Santana scoffed. "What she means is that he means, since the accident they haven't been able to be together. And now they can. Get it?" she demanded, then seeing Sam was still confused, rolled her eyes. "Sex you dimwit," she growled. "They couldn't and now they can. Which is why we've hardly seen anything of them. At it like rabbits to make up for lost time," Santana rambled on, she stopped suddenly, Sam got it now, so did everyone else. No doubts.

"Yeah, thanks San. Subtle," Puck nodded at her and pulled a face then shook his head. "But my absolute best part?" he added with a smile, reaching for Quinn's hand. "Well, that was telling you all that we're getting married. You guys, you're all like family, we're like a family and it felt right for you all to know." Quinn smiled up at Puck, agreeing with him. "Here's the difficult part. We don't want anyone else at school to know about this yet. It's just for our families and Glee, ok? Can you keep it to yourselves? Just for a while?" Puck asked as he looked around and received the nods of agreement from all of the group.

The journey back to Lima the next day didn't seem as long as the journey to New York last week. On the way, New Directions created a set list for the prom. They all hoped they would be recovered enough to give a good performance. Puck was really hoping that his appointment first thing in the morning would mean the removal of the dreaded cast. He wasn't going to hold his breath though. Just in case.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Prom night…**

"Doc I could kiss you," Puck grinned, rubbing his hands together. "You have no idea how much I'm ready for this."

"Well, Noah, I'll take your word for it. The kisses you can keep to yourself," Doctor Cota grinned back at him, he'd come to like his patient over the last few weeks since the accident. "Or you can give them to your beautiful daughter and her mommy."

Puck sighed with relief as the cast was removed from his leg. "Oh yeah," he sighed. "Cool. A proper shower tonight before prom. With Quinn," his voice reflected his excitement.

"Prom with Quinn?" Dr Cota laughed. "I should hope so, she'd probably break something other than your leg if you took someone else."

"_Shower_ with Quinn," Puck corrected. "I think I've missed that most of all. Well, that and giving Beth her bath."

"Most guys would have missed something else," Dr Cota muttered quietly and raised his eyebrows.

"Most guys aren't as determined as me, I didn't miss out on that," Puck replied with a wink and a grin.

"That's possibly more information than your mother needed," Dr Cota looked towards Ruth, smiling.

"I'm afraid he has no shame doctor. With or without morphine," Ruth smiled back. "And I can embarrass him easily enough if I want to," she added. Dr Cota laughed along with Ruth.

After a final x-ray and some advice regarding physical therapy to regain the strength in his leg, Puck left the hospital with his mom, a happy young man.

Ruth dropped him off at school and waited till he'd gone in before calling Judy. "It's a go. Cast is off and he can drive again," she said.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes," Judy replied, excitement in her voice.

The day passed quickly enough, Puck didn't have any morning classes with Quinn so they didn't see each other till lunchtime. "Hey," he said against her lips. "Notice anything different?" he asked as he turned slowly in a circle, his arms spread wide, his grin even wider.

"No crutches, no cast and proper pants on," Quinn squealed with excitement. "That means you can dance with me tonight at prom."

"It means we can shower together before we go," Puck replied, smirking, "and yes, I'll dance with you."

Quinn's arms snaked round his neck as his went round her waist, their lips almost joined, swaying together on the spot. "Mmmmm, shower together. I've missed that," she whispered.

"Break it up, break it up, it's lunchtime, people don't want to see that, they're eating," Sue Sylvester grumbled. "Puckerman, my eye will be on you all night tonight. If I see you anywhere near the punch bowl, I'll break your other leg," she growled.

Quinn and Puck watched her stalk away looking for someone else to terrorize and threaten. "How is that woman still a teacher?" Quinn asked, shaking her head.

Glee that afternoon was a quick run through of the set list for prom. They'd conducted their rehearsal of the songs on the bus on the way home yesterday so it was only a refresher of the dance routines. They'd picked songs they'd performed before to make it easier on everyone, knowing that they wouldn't have time to come up with routines for anything new. Puck showed off his cast-less leg. "I can't be too energetic Mr Schue, but, damn, this feels good," he said with a smile.

The final bell rang at the end of the day. Puck waited at Quinn's locker, she'd driven in by herself this morning and as his mom had dropped him off, Puck knew he would be riding home with her.

"Ready Puckerman?" Quinn called, coming up behind him. "Do you want to drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, give me those keys," he grinned at her. "I'll drive your little lady bug," he laughed, mocking her bright red VW Beetle. Quinn passed him the keys and took hold of his hand, talking to him about the night ahead. She hinted at the underwear she hadn't shown him in New York, she'd only showed him the dress and of course his shirt.

In the parking lot Puck looked round, confused. He thought he knew where Quinn had parked. He'd seen her car there when his mom dropped him off this morning. Now he stood looking round, not seeing any sign of her bright red Beetle. "Errm, Q?" he said, hesitantly. "Where the fuck is your car?"

Quinn looked round. "I parked it right over there," she indicated with a general wave of her hand. "Somewhere. I think."

"I know when you park at the mall you have to write down the number and the colour of the lot you've parked in because you forget," Puck murmured, "but this is school and the lot isn't big enough for you to lose a car in. I think it must have been stolen."

Quinn turned a shocked gaze on him, tears forming. "Who would do that?" she demanded. "Who would steal a car from a school lot?" she asked, her voice trembling. "How?"

"Well, I know you didn't leave your keys in it," Puck comforted her, "I have them right here in my…what the fuck?" he asked as he pulled the keys she'd given him from his pocket. "These aren't your keys," he informed Quinn then looked up at her, saw her smiling face and then saw Judy appearing from behind a big black SUV

"No, you're right, those aren't Quinn's keys, they're yours," Judy informed Puck with a shy smile. "I told you Noah, if you want to marry my daughter, you have to accept the car too."

Puck looked at the car, seeing for the first time the brand new vehicle that stood where Quinn's car had been this morning. "You really did it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "I thought you'd forgotten about that," Puck shook his head and forced out a breath. "Wow. Judy, you really, really shouldn't have done it, but damn. It's beautiful."

"It's all yours," Judy said and held her hands up, presenting it to him. "A new car seat has already been installed in the back for Beth. All you need to do is get in and drive."

Puck shook his head, still rooted to the spot, looking at the car. "Where's Quinn's car?" he asked. He didn't know why he needed to know, he just needed to know.

"Well, this morning it was like Wacky Races," Judy laughed as she explained how they'd managed the swap. "Quinn arrived at school and left her keys on the wheel. When your mom dropped you off, Peter drove this car here, I followed in my car. I moved Quinn's car, Peter parked this one in the same place then met Quinn to hand over the keys then he drove to your house in Quinn's car. I followed and picked him up from there. And by the way Quinn, your sister thinks she might be in slow labour."

"Arrgghhh," Quinn screamed, dragging her phone from her bag. "Frannie? How do you feel? I know, it sucks. Yeah, I remember, God do I remember. No it's totally ok to scream and swear. Remember what I told you about grabbing Peter's chest, make sure you get a good hold, the bruising hurts like hell for days after. I broke three nails just to make sure Puck got hurt too," Quinn said in a rush, she listened for a while, nodding. "Call me if you go to the hospital. I don't care that its prom, you're my sister, I want to be there when my niece makes her appearance. Promise? You better. Talk to you later," she said then ended the call. Quinn turned to her mom. "I bet it won't be for hours yet. She doesn't sound like she's in too much pain or distress," she commented then looked at Puck. "We'll probably manage the whole prom before we get a call."

"Good job we won't be drinking then. May I give you a ride home?" he grinned at Quinn unlocking the car with a press of the fob. "Judy? Would you like a ride?" he asked.

"No thanks, my car's there," she said as she pointed behind her. "Enjoy prom and I'll keep you informed about Frannie. Bye honey, bye Noah," she said and hugged them both, kissing their cheeks before heading out herself.

"Fuck I can't believe your mom really did this. I thought we'd managed to distract her enough that she'd forget," Puck mumbled, drawing Quinn close, his eyes still on his new car.

"My mother? Forget something?" Quinn scoffed. "Not a chance. She's had this hiding in her garage since before we went to New York. She's only been waiting till your cast came off to be able to give it to you. It's a wonder she hasn't broken before now and told you about it. Surprises aren't my mother's strong suit," she told Puck then looked deep into his eyes. "Tell me really, do you like it? Am I worth it?" she asked.

"I love it and you are so worth it," Puck murmured as he walked her backwards till her back was against the new car, his mouth claiming hers in a long, hot kiss that went on and on, till they heard a car horn honking beside them.

"Whoever owns this car is not going to be happy at you making out against it," Finn advised them. "That is some seriously expensive car."

"Actually, I don't mind," Puck said. "I'd be pissed to see someone else making out against it though," he agreed then pressed the fob to lock then unlock the car.

"Fuck!" Finn breathed. "This is yours?" he asked.

Puck nodded, a half smile on his face. "Yeah, but I had to take it. It comes with a lifetime supply of Quinn," he told Finn.

"Puckerman," Quinn grinned, "you asshole. It's the other way round. The car comes with me not me with the car."

"What?" Finn looked at them as though they'd lost their minds. "I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it. It's a long story," Puck told his friend, laughing. "We'll see you tonight at prom, ok?"

"Cool," Finn nodded. "Have you got a limo or something? We can pick you up in ours, there's only me, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine in ours and it'll hold eight. We thought about you two and Sam and Mercedes but then you risk hurting other people that you didn't ask. It gets too confusing if you ask me," Finn finished with a grumble.

"No, we'll come in this," Puck replied, pointing at his new car. "Quinn's sister is in labour so we might have to shoot off to the hospital anyway, so," he shrugged, "it'll just be easier if we come in the car."

"Ok, I'll see you both later," Finn waved as he drove off, honking his horn again.

"Think we've got time to have a little ride round before we have to get dressed and stuff?" Puck asked, nudging Quinn's shoulder. "Maybe find an out of the way place and christen the front seat? If Frannie doesn't have the baby tonight maybe christen the back seat on the way home after prom?"

"I like the thought but we don't have time," Quinn sighed. "Cherelle is coming to do my hair and make up and I thought you wanted us to shower first?" she asked and looked at him, a smirk on her face. "I'd rather go home and have a shower," she admitted.

"But we're on for the ride home tonight, right?" Puck asked, he desperately wanted to christen the seats.

"Oh yeah," Quinn agreed, laughing. "That's a date." Then she leant towards him to press a smiling kiss on his lips

Quinn and Puck pulled up at home, Sarah came out of the house carrying Beth. She kicked her legs and shouted when she saw her mommy and daddy get out of the car. Sarah put her down to go to them, Puck bent down to pick her up. He hugged her close. "Oh I have missed doing that baby girl," he said, kissing her cheeks. "And if you have your bath early enough, daddy can bath you tonight," he told Beth and kissed her again.

"Hey, Quinn," Sarah called. "Someone called Cherelle just called, he say's he'll be a little late, ok?"

"Errm, Sarah, we say 'she' for Cherelle," Quinn replied looking a little embarrassed. "Cherelle is pre-op," she explained when she saw the confusion on both Puck and Sarah's faces. "Born a man, Charles Henderson, soon to be a woman, Cherelle Henderson. And please don't stare when he, sh…oot I mean when she comes in. Ok?"

"I'll try," Puck murmured. "I'm not promising anything." He thought about it a little. "How can any dude want to get their junk chopped off? It's insane," he wondered out loud.

"Just because you let _your_ junk define who you are doesn't mean it's the same for every guy," Quinn replied. "Some men, and women come to that, feel they were born in the wrong bodies. Cherelle is one of them," she explained. She caught the look between Puck and Sarah. "Promise me, best behaviour, both of you," she demanded. Quinn didn't get the immediate response she thought she'd get. "Otherwise you," she pointed at Puck, "shower alone and forget the ride home, and Sarah, I don't have anything to bribe you with but I'm sure I'll think of something. Eventually."

"I don't hear you complaining about my junk. In fact…" Puck started to say before Quinn cut him off, grabbing him by the arm.

"Come on Puckerman, if you want to shower," Quinn said and pulled him by the elbow. "You're staying a while tonight, right Sarah?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I want to see you in your prom dress," Sarah sighed at the thought.

Quinn's phone buzzed. "It's my mom," Quinn told them before answering. "It seems like my niece is staying put for a while longer, mom says Frannie's contractions have stopped, they must have been Braxton Hicks like she thought."

"Well, that should mean we don't get called away from prom at least," Puck shrugged. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend the night in the hospital waiting for a baby to come. It was hard enough when he was there for Quinn but really, did he have to be there for her sister too?

Puck and Quinn had a quick snack in the kitchen with Beth, Hannah and Sarah before Ruth got home from work. Puck insisted on Beth having an early bath so that he could be the one to bathe her. Beth loved it. She giggled and squealed, loving every second. Quinn was ready to get in the shower and as they were running short of time, Sarah took over getting Beth dried and into her pyjamas. Puck made sure he got into the shower right behind Quinn.

"Oh God," he sighed, pressing into her. "I have so missed this. I love the feel of you, your skin wet, pressed up against me. Perfect," Puck whispered against the skin of her throat.

"Don't you dare, Puckerman," Quinn gasped as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. "Any hickies on this neck and there's no way I'm going to prom," Quinn warned.

"No hickies, I promise," Puck smiled against her throat, he turned her round to face him. Quinn leant into his body, his arms round her, his hands stroking up and down her back. Quinn's hands took hold of his hips and slowly kissed her way down his chest and stomach, sinking lower in the tub until she was on her knees in front of him. Puck's hands were tangled in her wet hair, the shower cascading down on them. As her lips closed around him, he sucked in a breath, looking down, watching her looking up, watching him. With her mouth full Quinn smiled then pushed forward, engulfing him. Puck let out a moan. Quinn began a regular, even motion, back and forth, her hand adding a twist to the base of his screaming erection. She altered pattern, letting him free of her mouth to use her tongue, lapping the taste of him, her mouth returning to the task, her hand moving more rapidly. Puck pulled her off him, shaking his head.

Puck helped Quinn to stand up then turned her round, she braced her hands on the tile, bending forward slightly. Quinn looked over her shoulder, saw the look on his face. Puck watched himself as he slowly guided himself into her, letting out a breath when he was buried so deep that her ass was pressed right up against him. He didn't make big moves, he just rocked further and further in. And then wham! His pace was so fast, Quinn's body felt like it was on fire. The shower rained down on her back, she slid one hand down her stomach, below, she stroked her clit, then pushed on lower, her hand curving, cupping his balls as they slapped against her. Gently she squeezed and felt the slight change as he came close to release. Quinn's hand shifted position and rapidly teased herself to her own climax. Puck's grip on her hips tightened as she heard his grunt, felt his hot jets coat her inside, her muscles gripping him, milking him for every last drop. Puck's thrusts slowed but didn't stop, he wrapped one arm around Quinn as she stood upright, the fingers of his other hand teasing and petting her clit, keeping her on a knife edge neither of them silent, the moans and groans giving voice to their pleasure.

"Aaarrghhh. Oh my God," Sarah's scandalised voice came from the bathroom doorway. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Nana!" Puck shouted. "Jeez. Privacy, please."

"I'm so sorry. Errm, I didn't…errrm sorry….errrrr, Quinn?" Sarah stuttered, she was still stood in the doorway but turned to the side, her face away from them. "You have a guest, Cherelle? Here to do your hair and make up. I didn't realise you'd both be in the shower. Oh God, how embarrassing," she finished as she walked away, closing the bathroom door behind her. They could hear Sarah speak to someone, her words muffled.

"That's what you get with having an open door policy and a clear glass shower screen," Quinn murmured, shaking her head, her hands on her scarlet face. "Your Nana will probably be so traumatised she'll never speak to us again."

"I wonder how many marks out of ten she'll give us," Puck sniggered against Quinn's neck before slipping free of her body, slapping her ass for good measure. "I think we'd better shower off real quick."

Moments later, wrapped in her bath robe, Quinn walked into the bedroom to find Cherelle waiting for her at the dressing table, all of her equipment spread out on the bed, hair dryer, brushes, curling wand and a case with all of the things she'd need to make Quinn look perfect for prom. Puck followed with a towel wrapped round his waist. Cherelle glanced over, looking Puck up and down with interest. Puck felt slightly uncomfortable, not sure whether to smile, say hello or just pick up his clothes and go get ready in Beth's room. He opted for the latter.

Quinn sat at the dressing table with Cherelle stood behind her, ready to start work. "He's hot," Cherelle muttered to Quinn, making eye contact through the mirror.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn grinned, "and he's all mine. How are you anyway? It feels like forever since I saw you."

"Well, Quinn Fabray, if you're going to hide yourself away in motherhood you can be sure you'll miss out on all the interesting gossip," Cherelle replied.

"Oooh, what's the gossip?" Quinn asked, her eyes aglow, Cherelle always knew all the best stuff.

"I have the date for my op," Cherelle almost squealed, excited, wafting her hand in front of her face.

"When?" Quinn demanded, excited for her friend.

"August 14th," Cherelle replied. "I have a few more counselling sessions first then it's the big day. I am so excited. Finally, to be the woman I've always known I am," she sighed.

"How long is the recovery period?" Quinn asked, hoping that ten or so weeks would be more than enough.

"Around four to six weeks," Cherelle answered, a look of concern crossing her face, then it lit up again, she couldn't hide her excitement.

"So you'll be back in business by October 29th?" Quinn asked, making sure.

"Yes I should be," Cherelle turned her head to the side as though thinking hard, "with what all this is costing I'd better be. Why? Do you need me for the 29th? What's happening?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"Oh I will definitely need you for that day," Quinn grinned. "That's the day I'm marrying the hottie and I need you to do my hair and make up. And all the girls too."

"Aaarrggghhh," Cherelle squealed dramatically. "You're getting _married_? Oh my God!" she breathed. "And yes, definitely I'll be there for your hair and make up. I'd be insulted if you asked anyone else," she laughed then bent to hug Quinn's shoulders, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "And from the glimpse I got of that body just now, you are one lucky, lucky girl," she murmured playfully.

"Now that I have to agree with," Puck's amused voice came from the doorway. "Are you sure this colour is right?" he asked a little doubtfully, looking down at the teal shirt, still to be tucked into his pants, his tie in his hand.

"Yes I'm sure," Quinn replied. "I'm so glad we hadn't already split the leg of your pants otherwise we'd have been running round the malls just now to find you a suit." Quinn caught Cherelle's puzzled look. "He's only just got the cast off his leg this morning. Full length, thigh to toe," she explained. "It's been a nightmare. We had to take a bus to New York for Nationals because the airline wouldn't fly him with it on, his truck was completely obliterated and well, it's just been a nightmare," she sighed then shuddered and shook her head.

"Oh you poor thing," Cherelle cried and turned her sympathetic gaze back to Quinn. "I heard about the accident. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine now, as recovered as I can be," Quinn shrugged, her smile a little sad.

Cherelle turned as Beth walked into the room followed by Hannah. "Oh she is _gorgeous_," Cherelle cried. "She looks just like you," she told Quinn, grinning at her.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, "but her temperament is all her daddy," she claimed, glancing at Puck through the mirror, her eyebrow arched, daring him to deny it. Puck just shrugged and winked at Quinn, a smirk on his face.

"Hey there baby girl," Puck said and bent towards Beth to lift her. "Did you come to see mommy getting ready?" he asked.

"She's just had a chocolate cookie," Hannah told her brother. "Check her hands before you pick her up. Mom said to," she warned.

"Let me see. Yep. More chocolate on you than in you as usual," Puck grinned. He went to the bathroom and brought out a wash cloth. He wiped Beth's hands and face. "There, all beautiful again," he told the smiling little girl then kissed her head and her cheek. "Quinn, where are my dress shoes?" Puck asked.

"In the closet where they always are. You didn't take them to New York so they haven't even been worn since Regionals," Quinn reminded him.

"Thanks," Puck's voice was muffled as he bent over in the closet, collecting his shoes, making sure they were polished and clean. "Did you need something Hannah?" he asked his sister when he straightened up and turned around.

"No, I just wanted to see Quinn getting her hair and make up done," Hannah replied, getting herself and Beth comfortable on the bed.

"Well, Cherelle is going to be doing our hair and make up for the wedding," Quinn informed Hannah.

"Even me?" Hannah asked, her eyes wide.

"Even you," Quinn agreed with a nod.

"Does mom know?" Hannah asked. Quinn nodded again. "Oh wow. Hair and make up."

Once Cherelle had worked her magic and left and Hannah had been banished for Quinn to get dressed, Beth following like Hannah's little shadow. "Do you need help with anything?" Puck asked.

"You just want to see what I'll have on under my dress," Quinn grinned.

"Damn straight," Puck replied with a grin he didn't even try to hide, he was desperate to know how much fun he was going to have later.

"You can help then. But only if you promise we'll leave on time and no funny business," Quinn scolded.

"Promise," Puck said, although he had his fingers crossed behind his back. "Fuck," he breathed as she brought out the black and silver strapless basque she'd bought in Saks to go under the form fitting dress.

Quinn turned her back to him, with the garment wrapped around the front of her body, expecting Puck to fasten the numerous hooks and eyes. He did, but with many tiny kisses placed along her spine. When he was finally finished Quinn lifted the minute matching thong. Puck put his hand over hers. "Leave it off," he suggested, his voice husky. He drew her back to him, she could feel the effect that just putting her underwear _on _had had on him. Solid. Hard. Ready.

"Buzz kill Puckerman," Quinn whispered, "but keep that in mind for later."

Puck fought valiantly to get his body under control, finally managing it as Quinn fastened her strappy sandals. Her dress fell perfectly, was an absolute match for his shirt and together, he in his suit and tie, her in that dress, they looked amazing. They walked down the stairs together, their combined families waited for them, waited to see them.

"Oh, you both look wonderful," Ruth cried with tears in her eyes. Peter snapped lots of pictures.

Puck went to the kitchen to collect the corsage he'd bought for Quinn. "Here, let me put this on for you," Puck whispered. "My mom's been coaching me, can you tell?" he grinned, slipping the band on her wrist. Quinn gasped at the spray of tiny white orchids on a diamante band.

"It's beautiful," Quinn sighed then hugged Puck. "Did you pick this?" she asked, he nodded. "Yourself?" she demanded, again he nodded.

"It helped to know what your dress looked like. I feel sorry for the guys who don't have a clue what their girlfriends are wearing and are still expected to get it right. And google is a wonderful friend," Puck admitted. "Are we ready to rock and roll?" he asked, ready to go have fun.

"Yep, let's get going," Quinn nodded. She turned to Beth, now held in Ruth's arms. "Be a good girl for Nana and mommy and daddy will see you later, ok?" Quinn told her daughter then kissed the top of her head. She hugged everyone, her sister really tightly. "Call Puck's phone if anything happens, his phone is in his jacket pocket so he'll be able to feel it vibrate even if the music is loud. Promise?" she ordered. Frannie agreed that they would, ushering Quinn out the door.

"Go and enjoy yourselves. Go. Have a great night. Bye," Frannie's words were echoed by everyone else.

As they arrived at school they met up with the rest of the Glee club. They entered the gym together looking around at the decorations and tenting transforming the place to a glittering dance hall. The band was already on stage and also a DJ, New Directions were going to be taking turns with the DJ. The first set was the boys. Sam, Artie and Puck singing 'Friday', then all of the guys together singing 'World of Our Own' and a few other upbeat songs. Next was the DJ for a few tracks followed by the girls then it would be a few group numbers. In between there were going to be a few solos. After the king and queen announcement Puck had a solo, a slow number for them to dance to, whoever they might be then the DJ had another turn, ending with a few slow songs from various Glee members. Quinn had been persuaded by Puck to reprise her 'Man's, Man's, Man's World' especially for him. And she'd promised to look at him when she sang that line.

The evening was wonderful. Between sets they managed lots of dancing. Puck checked his phone frequently at Quinn's bidding, just in case Frannie tried to call. She didn't. Puck watched Quinn give her all in her sultry performance of Man's World, her eyes caught his as promised. Noah maybe wasn't such a bad name after all.

Principal Figgins took the stage for the prom king and queen announcement. "For their achievements in the face of adversity over the past couple of years, for the example they set to others of how to overcome anything life can throw at you and never give up, for the commitment they have shown to the school and to each other, the faculty this year have decided the winners of the crowns rather than the traditional student vote. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your prom king and queen of 2011..." he intoned in his strange way, he paused a second more for effect. ".….Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray."

"Fuck," Puck whispered into Quinn's hair. They both stood like rabbits caught in the headlights, shocked, stunned. They looked around at the crowd of students staring at them, then the clapping and cheering began. Finn and Rachel, who had been running for king and queen ushered them up to the stage.

"Go. Go," Rachel encouraged, tears in her eyes, a huge smile on her face. "You deserve this, both of you, go," she repeated, giving Puck a push towards the stage.

Slowly Quinn and Puck made their way through the crowd, receiving many good wishes from all around them, lots of cheers. Once on the stage Principal Figgins lifted the crowns and put them on their heads. "Please clear the floor for their first dance as prom royalty," Figgins' strange voice instructed. A circle cleared in the middle of the floor.

"I'm supposed to do a solo for the king and queen's first dance," Puck muttered to Quinn. "What's going to happen now?" he asked. They turned together at a sound just to their left. They saw Santana and Mercedes walk across the stage, Santana whispered something to the band. Together they took the mikes at the front of the stage, the music started. Puck led Quinn back to the dance floor and took her in his arms, hers went round his neck and they swayed to the music, knowing that their friends would sing the song beautifully. And they did. They sang it amazingly, their voices so well blended.

"Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game  
On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame  
Turning every turn to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching, I keep waiting, still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning every turn to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say  
If only for today, I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion in this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning every turn to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say

Take my breath away

My love, take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away  
My love  
My love, take my breath away"

As the song ended, Quinn's hands slid to his chest, Puck lifted his hands to Quinn's face. "You do, every day, you take my breath away and you are my love," he whispered before lowering his lips to hers for a long, long kiss. From way off in the distance they heard cheers, whistles and clapping. And then Puck felt a buzzing in his chest. He raised his head slightly. "Either I've got a heart problem or your sister is calling," he smiled. He grabbed Quinn's hand to hurry her from the dance floor into a quiet hallway to check his phone. "Yeah, a missed call from Peter," Puck said. "I'll give him a try then Frannie, then even your mom." He got Peter on the first try.

"Yeah, we've just got into the car, we're about to go to the hospital. Tell Quinn Frannie's water broke so this is definitely it," Peter's voice sounded as though he was in shock.

"Hang in there buddy, we'll be at the hospital soon," Puck replied, knowing exactly what Peter was feeling right now.

Puck called his mom to let her know that they would be going to the hospital instead of coming home. Ruth asked for her best wishes to be passed on to Frannie and Peter and she also let them know that Beth was in bed and settled already. "Come on then Q, let's get going," Puck sighed, knowing his parking plan had just been blown away.

"There's no rush, right?" Quinn whispered once they were in the car and leaving the school lot. "There's got to be somewhere between here and the hospital where we can park for a while. Or maybe we can find a dark, hidden corner in the hospital," she suggested. Quinn turned in her seat to look at Puck intently. "I can tell you this much for nothing, this underwear is not going to waste. You better find some way to get it on tonight, Puckerman. Get creative," she ordered. She turned to look through the windscreen at the road ahead. Puck sat, still just looking at her, not driving anywhere. He checked the street in front of them, the parking lot behind them, finding them both clear then he spun the car around to drive round the back of the gym. He parked far away from any possible passing foot traffic, away from the lights and cut the engine.

"Get your ass over here Fabray," Puck said, his voice husky, reaching for the zipper of his pants. "One day, when we're old and gray and we can only manage this once or twice a week instead of once, twice or three times a day, I want us to remember when we were young and ready to go at the drop of a hat."

"Or at the drop of my panties," Quinn grinned. "If I was wearing any," she qualified with a wink. She half stood from the seat, turning and lifting her long dress to clamber over Puck's lap, he'd pushed his seat as far back from the steering wheel as it would go. His hand stole under Quinn's raised dress to find how ready she was. Very was the answer. Incredibly. Quinn drew in a breath as his fingers entered her, stroking her inside. In and out, in and out, in, out, in, out, his thumb making contact with her clit, causing her to shiver. Quinn rose and fell slightly, countering his fingers' thrusts inside her. "More. I need more," she moaned against his lips.

"What do you need?" Puck whispered back. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"I want you inside me. Now," Quinn winced with the force of her feelings.

Puck let his fingers slide out of her, trailing them up over her clit, before bringing them to his mouth. Quinn joined him in cleaning the taste of herself from his fingers. "Hot, Fabray, fucking hot," Puck groaned, watching her tongue on his fingers.

Puck let Quinn dictate, she held his erection steady and slid it home, they both sucked in a breath. Puck held the fabric of Quinn's dress up for her as she rose and fell on him, taking and giving pleasure in equal measure. In the distance the music from the DJ could be heard as well as car doors, engines and voices.

"Hurry this up Puckerman, getting caught twice in a day isn't my idea of a good day," Quinn whispered just before she joined her lips to Puck's, their tongues tangling. Puck rocked Quinn against him, the friction of her clit rubbing against him ignited fireworks for her. "I can't believe you're making me come this fast," she groaned. "Oh God, Noah. I'm coming," she moaned and sucked in several tiny breaths without letting any of them go. "Aaaggghhh," Quinn shouted, her entire body clenching, triggering Puck's spasm into her. "There better be some tissues or something in this car," she muttered as they both came down. "It's times like this I wonder why we stopped using condoms," she grumbled. "Let's get going," she said once she was as comfortable as she could be.

At the hospital Quinn took a trip to the nearest bathroom to make herself a little more comfortable. When she came out she grinned at Puck. "You'd better zip your pants up," she advised, her eyebrow arched.

Puck looked down and realised that in his haste he hadn't fastened his pants properly. "Shit, I wondered why people were smiling at me," he mumbled, zipping his pants. "Ready to go see a baby being born Q?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. "This is going to make you feel ultra broody isn't it?" he looked at her, she nodded her head slightly, waggling it from side to side indecisively.

"Maybe. Probably. I don't know," Quinn replied as she chewed her lip. "I didn't see anything from the business end before, maybe it'll put me off having any more children at all."

"I only looked once," Puck admitted and pulled a face at the memory, "when the doctor said that crowning thing. Scared the crap out of me. I'd never seen it looking like _that_ before," Puck's tone was half way between a joke and the truth. "I didn't know if I'd ever be able to look at you again in the same way."

"And?" Quinn asked. "Do you look at me the same way?"

"No," Puck admitted. "It's way more sexy knowing that every time I'm inside you and I come inside you, that's both of us mixing together, how we made Beth and how we'll make our future children and how they'll come out of you. It's not just sex, getting my rocks off," Puck shrugged a touch self consciously, "it's love."

"Hi Quinn, Noah," Dr Chin's familiar voice interrupted them. "You two look smart. Prom?" he asked.

"Yep," Puck replied. "Well it was till Frannie's water broke, now we're here waiting for little Isabelle Lawrence to make her grand appearance."

"Let me just go in and check how things are," Dr Chin told them, "I'll tell Peter and Frannie you're here. Ok?" he asked, they both nodded.

The door opened ten minutes later, Peter invited them into the room. Frannie looked very much like Puck remembered Quinn looking. Trying to control her breathing, managing her pain, shouting at Peter and blaming him for every useless thing man has ever done since the dawn of time. Yep. Exactly as he remembered Quinn doing.

An hour later they were still chatting, encouraging Frannie, chilling between contractions. The time between them getting shorter and shorter. "It wasn't this long when we had Beth was it?" Puck asked Quinn quietly. "It didn't feel like this long."

"But you didn't know I'd already been in labour for about six hours before you realised. So yeah, about the same I'd say," Quinn replied with a shrug. "From my water breaking to Beth actually being delivered was probably shorter than this though. She's fully dilated now though so…." Quinn shrugged again, keeping her voice quiet.

The next twenty minutes saw a massive increase in activity. Frannie was ready to push, Peter was holding on to one hand and had Frannie's foot braced against him. Judy was in the same position at the other side.

Puck stayed right out of the way, he'd asked a few times if they wanted him to leave but Frannie insisted Uncle Noah - she refused to call him Uncle Puck - had to be present too, he was Peter's back up as he'd already gone through it. It was a good job too, because when Dr Chin said the magic words "she's crowning", Peter fainted. Out cold on the floor. Quinn tended to him along with a nurse as Puck took over for Peter. Frannie's grip almost destroying Puck's hand, exactly the way Quinn's had done last year. "Shit, you Fabray girls are strong," he laughed, not really joking.

"Tell my fucking husband to get up here," Frannie screamed at him, leaning towards him, gripping his chest in exactly the same place that Quinn had.

"That'll bruise," Puck thought to himself, resigned to being used and abused by Fabray women in labour. He tried to turn away to get Peter but Frannie wouldn't release her grip. Puck's face was a portrayal of pure pain, matching Frannie's as Isabelle emerged into the world. The very first words the baby heard unfortunately, were her mother screaming that her daddy was an asshole for fainting.

As Isabelle was placed on Frannie's chest, Puck's hand came up instinctively to hold her in place, as he had when Beth had been placed on Quinn. He felt the emotion rise, shaking his head to clear the tears. "Peter, dude, you're missing it. Get up here," Puck encouraged. "Frannie needs you here," he motioned with his head. Peter took a deep breath and stood unsteadily, coming to his wife's bedside, leaning over, kissing her and his daughter. Puck managed to edge out of the way, trying his best to be away from the business end of things that still had to happen to complete the birth process. He remembered that that was the worst part. Cutting the cord was the best, they watched Peter do that, as Puck had done for Beth, a real 'daddy' moment. Puck stood with his arms round Quinn's shoulders. "Still want to do this again?" he asked, really quietly. Quinn nodded, not able to speak from the emotion of seeing her niece being born.

"I'd do it again tomorrow," Quinn said once she could speak. "That was just amazing."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: A secret is only a secret if you can keep it...**

The day after prom Quinn and Puck arrived at school on time in Puck's new car, despite his numerous suggestions to take off somewhere to christen the back seat. Mercedes called out to them as they got out of the car. "Hey, king and queen," she teased. "Where did you two disappear to last night?" she asked, her lips pursed and one eyebrow hiked up. "I mean, couldn't you lay off for one night? Like actually stay with your friends?"

"We were at the hospital," Quinn told her friend. "My sister gave birth last night. Oh it was totally amazing," she gushed. "We were both in the delivery room with Frannie, Peter and my mom. Peter fainted so Puck had to take over for him," Quinn started to explain, Puck cut her off.

"Yeah, and look at this," Puck pouted. He pulled his shirt up to show the bruising on his chest. "Same fucking place. Exactly the same. Must be in the genes," he grouched. "Peter's fine, he missed the whole grabbing and clawing part, he was on the floor in a dead faint," he explained, not sounding entirely calm, in fact, Puck sounded incredibly pissed. "That's what I'm doing next time Fabray, I can tell you that, fainting. Yeah and Peter can take over for me, he can get the bruises," he informed Quinn. "And it's Uncle Noah not Uncle Puck, oh no, not allowed to be Uncle Puck, got to be Uncle Noah," he muttered. Puck noticed that both Quinn and Mercedes were laughing at him. "What?" he demanded.

"You," Mercedes laughed. "Your face," she broke off, unable to say another word.

Quinn tried very hard not to laugh, she could see that Puck didn't appreciate it, he wasn't seeing the funny side, but she couldn't help it. There he was in the middle of the parking lot, his shirt pulled up to his neck, showing off his abs and chest to everyone walking by and he was completely oblivious.

"Wow. Dude. What happened to you?" Sam asked, seeing the bruising. "Did you get into a fight?" he added as he put his arms round Mercedes from behind, kissing the top of her ear, waiting for Puck to answer.

"No. Worse than a fight," Puck told Sam, his finger pointing to the bruises. "_This _was caused by a woman. Not just any woman. No. The woman who is going to be my sister-in-law. All because her husband is a pussy and couldn't stand the pace," he grumbled. "In the same fucking place, that's what I can't get over. Exactly the same place. Look."

"I don't get it," Sam said then looked at Mercedes questioningly. "Same place as what? Does he always talk in riddles or is it just me that doesn't understand half of what comes out of his mouth?" he asked.

"Last year, in the delivery room, Quinn did exactly the same thing," Puck explained. "Same bruising, same place. And crushed my hand too, don't forget that. Yeah and you think it's just the women that hurt during labour. Not true my friend, not true," Puck announced, he was really getting into his stride. "That's something the baby books don't tell you about. Not at all. Not a mention of the daddy getting attacked by a crazed hormone fuelled vicious attack mommy. No, because that'd make damn sure no man ever entered the fucking delivery room again," he stated, absolute certainty in his tone. "And this one wasn't even my kid. That's what makes it worse. I was stand in for _her_ daddy because he was on the floor. Out cold. Fucking pussy. I'm telling you Q, when our next baby comes, Peter is going to be stood in front of me taking the pain like a man, if he faints again I'll just hold him up."

Quinn and Mercedes were laughing so hard they almost couldn't stand up. Puck still sounded so outraged. Sam looked horrified. "You were there? In the room while someone was giving birth?" he asked, the expression on his face said it all. "Gross, dude. I mean, I get that you were there with Quinn when Beth was being born, she's your baby after all, but someone else's baby? Really gross man."

"You have no idea," Puck sighed and shook his head. "Some things just can't be unseen."

"Awww, you poor traumatised thing," Quinn's laughing attempt at sympathy did not go down well. Puck gave her a disgusted look and started to walk away, letting his shirt fall to cover the undeniably painful looking bruising.

After a few steps Puck turned and walked back to Quinn. "You know, there is a way to make this up to me," he suggested quietly, his tone just verging on husky.

Mercedes thrust her fingers in her ears and began singing out loud. "I don't want to hear this Puckerman," she cried then sang again.

Puck looked at Mercedes and shook his head before turning back to Quinn. "Does she think the only thing we ever do or talk about is sex?" he asked, he glanced down at the front of his pants. "My dick would be worn away by now, broken from over use," he whispered with a huge grin, Quinn couldn't disagree.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Quinn asked, still smiling.

"You can convince your mom that you really need your old bed. I still really want that bed," he murmured as he drew Quinn into his arms, his lips against hers, swaying just a little. "Beth was made in that bed, I want the next one to be made in it too," he whispered then kissed her, "and the next," he added and kissed her again, "and the next."

Quinn leant back in his arms, a bemused smile on her face. "Four? You want four?" she asked.

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Four little Puckermans," he replied quietly, a huge grin on his face.

"I like it," Quinn whispered, "and I'll talk to my mom. I don't think she'll have a problem with it. She does really like you now anyway."

They walked through the doors together into the hallway, hand in hand. A banner hanging from the ceiling pronounced them king and queen. Students lining the hall stared as they walked by. Puck and Quinn glanced around uncomfortably, not enjoying the attention at all. They made their way to the choir room, thankful of the escape.

"Where did you get to last night?" Finn asked the second Puck, Quinn, Mercedes and Sam walked through the door.

"Oh don't get him started," Mercedes advised, "he'll just chew your ear off about pain and fainting."

Finn looked confused. Quinn decided to answer for Puck, keeping to the relevant facts. "We went to the hospital and saw our niece being born," she told everyone, her face lit up again, totally unable to hide the excitement. "We actually watched Isabelle coming in to the world. It was so beautiful," she sighed.

As expected all of the males, without exception, including Mr Schue looked at Puck with pity. "Why would even you do that?" Finn asked. "I get that you had to be there for Beth being born, but someone else's baby? What did the husband say about you being there? I mean, I wouldn't want any other guys in the room when my wife gives birth. If I ever have a wife. Or children," he finished, still giving Puck a weird look.

"Oh that's not the worst part," Puck replied and went off again, showing his bruising and telling them about Peter fainting. "The next time I'm in the delivery room it had better be you laying on that bed Fabray, that's all I'm saying," he grumbled and held his hands up in a 'finished, done' way, then crossed his arms over his chest, his expression looking like the matter was anything but finished, done.

When Puck and Quinn entered the lunchroom the place fell silent. Everyone stared their way. Puck and Quinn stared back as they joined the queue. "Ever felt like a bug under a microscope?" Puck murmured to Quinn.

During lunch a number of students came up to them to congratulate them on being prom king and queen. "I wish they hadn't done this you know, the teachers," Puck sighed then shrugged. "I mean, we already stand out from the rest of the students at school, we live together, we're engaged, we're parents and now we get king and queen without even running for it. Can you imagine what they're going to do next year after we," he nodded his head, his eyebrows raised, "you know, October?"

"I don't care. Not a bit. I love our life and I wouldn't change a thing," Quinn murmured into his shoulder. "I still can't wait to be Mrs Puckerman," her voice was so low that even Puck struggled to hear it. "I'm just surprised that the secret hasn't got out yet. I thought Brittany might have forgotten it was supposed to _be_ a secret. Maybe Santana is keeping her on a tighter leash than we thought," she mused. Quinn sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. "Have you noticed something weird about them both lately? Santana and Brittany?" she asked. "Something's definitely going on there and they aren't telling me. They used to tell me everything," she frowned, not liking being kept out of the loop.

"Errrrm, in what way?" Puck asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You know," Quinn accused, seeing the shifty look on Puck's face. "Whatever it is that's going on, you know. That's not fair Puckerman. Tell me. Please," she begged. When that didn't work, Quinn resorted to the sad face with the bottom lip stuck out a la Beth. That didn't work either.

"I can't tell you," Puck replied, wondering how he could get out of this without making Quinn mad at him. "It's not my secret to tell, please, don't ask me to. Ask Santana. If she wants you to know she'll tell you. Ok?" he almost pleaded.

"You share secrets with Santana," there wasn't a hint of a question in Quinn's tone. There was the stirring of anger, but no question. "The girl who has tried her absolute best to come between us and you expect me not to ask you about it? What planet are you on?" Quinn demanded, she looked around the lunchroom for Santana but couldn't see her. "Oh you better believe I'm going to ask Puckerman. And it better not involve you," she growled as she stood up and walked away.

"Oh, hey Quinn," Puck tried to call Quinn back, she ignored him. "Fuck, I'm screwed," he whispered to himself, his head in his hands, his elbows on the table. "Why can't life just be easy for once?" Puck asked whoever had just sat down at the table with him. Puck had no idea who it was, he had just caught the shadow out of the corner of his eye and felt the bench rock.

"Because then it wouldn't be life," Shane, the huge linebacker from the football team, replied."It would be a TV show."

"Hey Shane, how are you?" Puck asked.

"Not as bad as you obviously," Shane answered as he smiled at Puck. "Trouble in paradise? Already? Before the wedding?" he asked.

Puck's head snapped round. "What? Before what?" he demanded, glancing round to make sure no one was listening.

"The wedding, your wedding," Shane replied and looked at Puck as though he had two heads. "What? Isn't it true? Is it just a rumour? I thought Quinn had booked Cherelle? That's what she was saying at breakfast anyway," he added, shaking his head in confusion.

"You know Cherelle? To have breakfast with? How?" Puck asked puzzled, he still hadn't answered the question though.

"Cherelle is my 'sister'," Shane answered, using air quotes, his face displaying that he wasn't entirely comfortable with the information he was passing on. "Charlie was my brother and now Cherelle is my sister. She said that when she was doing Quinn's hair and make up for prom yesterday Quinn booked her for your wed…." he stopped abruptly when Puck shushed him.

"Shhhh," Puck hissed, shushing Shane. Puck looked around again to see if anyone nearby was listening. "The only people who know about that are our families and Glee club. We want it to stay that way for now too," he hurriedly told Shane.

"Ahh," Shane said, pulling a face, looking down uncomfortably.

"What?" Puck asked, his hands going up to cover his eyes for a second. "You've already told people. Right?" he sighed and nodded in time with Shane. "Yeah. Makes sense. My life just doesn't get any easier does it? Fuck," he whispered almost to himself. "Oh well. Damage control. How many people did you tell?" he asked, trying to keep positive. "There can't be that many," Puck thought to himself.

"Errm, well, there's the football team. And the basketball team. And the hockey team. And the Cheerios…." Shane replied, his words trailed off when he saw the look on Puck's face. "Dude I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a secret. Nobody said it was a secret."

"And when exactly did you start telling people about this?" Puck asked, thinking back and seeing a different cause for the stares this morning when he and Quinn walked down the corridor and when they'd walked into the lunchroom.

"Errm, when I came in early to use the gym," Shane admitted, and he really did look apologetic. He really was sorry, he liked Quinn and Puck, admired them, he wouldn't have intentionally hurt them. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have…"

Puck cut him off again. "Don't sweat it dude, it's not your fault," he sighed reaching for his phone. He selected Quinn's number and called her. "Hey babe. Problem. Meet me in the choir room as soon as," he said then ended the call without giving Quinn a chance to speak.

Quinn arrived in the choir room seconds after Puck, she looked panicked. "What's wrong?" she asked, out of breath, "Is it Beth?"

"No. Babe, no, Beth's fine," Puck reassured her, he took Quinn in his arms as she sagged in relief. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that. It's not Beth," he repeated. Puck's hands rested on Quinn's shoulders, he bent a little and looked her in the eye. "They know. All of them. The secret's out," he said quietly.

"Brittany?" Quinn sighed, almost resigned to the fact that her friend had let her down. Puck shook his head. "Who?" she asked, wondering who else hadn't been able to keep their mouth shut.

"Well, actually, in a round about way, you," Puck replied, a weird sort of smile on his face. "Yesterday, when you booked Cherelle? Did you tell her it was still a secret?" he asked. Quinn shook her head. "No. And do you know who her brother is?" he queried. Again Quinn shook her head. "Shane Henderson. From the football team. And he's told a lot of people because he didn't know it was a secret either. Explains the open mouthed stares this morning when we came in doesn't it?"

"Oh well," Quinn shrugged, trying to remain positive. "What will it hurt? We still get asked questions about Beth and living together so we'll just get asked questions about this. We can chose to answer them or not."

"Yeah. You're right," Puck agreed, rubbing his hands up and down the tops of her arms, more to comfort and soothe himself than her. "Did you see Santana yet?" he asked.

"Well. I saw her. She didn't see me. Neither did Brittany," Quinn replied quietly then looked up into Puck's face, he was nodding. "They seemed to be too busy. With each other."

"So now you know," Puck heaved a sigh of relief.

"What I don't get is why she went hell for leather after you, even trying to split us up so that she could have you when all this time she's been in love with Brittany? It doesn't make sense," Quinn pondered, she was genuinely puzzled.

"Think about it," Puck urged. "She only wanted me because I'm with you. She wasn't jealous of you because you were with me, she was jealous of me because I was with you. She knew she had no chance with you. She's only just admitted to herself that her preference is girls but it's always been there. I was the easy guy to be with. Everyone but you knew all those other girls were just because I couldn't have you. Even Finn knew that, deep down," he explained.

"God sometimes life is too complicated," Quinn whispered, stepping closer to Puck for a hug. She needed a hug to make herself feel better. "All I know is that I love you, you love me and we both love our daughter. That's enough for now. And no, I'm not going to mention to Santana or Brittany that I know about them. They'll tell me when they're ready."

"Good," Puck murmured quietly as he hugged her tighter. "I suppose we better get to class then?" he asked, his look told Quinn that he'd skip class if she would. But she wouldn't.

"Yep. I have English. What about you?" she asked.

"Gym. I'll just be in the weight room, working on upper body stuff. I need to see the therapist before I start with weights on my leg, I don't want to do any damage and be back in a cast," Puck replied, sighing.

He walked with Quinn to her classroom then left her with a kiss outside the door. As soon as Puck entered the locker room the silence descended. He wondered if he should bring up the giant elephant in the room or if some other dude would start asking questions first. Finn, Sam, Mike and Shane were all trying to get his attention. Puck deliberately ignored their efforts. He wanted to see what people would ask, if they would ask, if they had the balls to ask. Yeah they did.

"So," one of the basketball team who's name always escaped Puck began, "did you knock her up again? Is that why you're doing it?"

"No, Quinn is not pregnant," Puck replied, he wasn't going to add 'yet'.

"Don't you think you're a little, well, young?" another guy asked, looking round the locker room for support, Puck heard the murmurs of agreement from other dudes.

Puck sighed heavily, looking through his bag for something, anything so he didn't have to make and maintain eye contact. "Puckerman, this is the cowards way out. Just stand up and be a man. Grow a fucking set," he advised himself silently then dropped his bag to the floor. Puck took a moment to look round the gathered group of seniors and juniors. "Ok. Let's do this. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Don't you think you're too young?" the question was repeated by a different voice.

"What do you do first thing in the morning?" Puck asked the guy. "What time do you get up? Do you have a job? What do you do at night, or on the weekend? Want to hear what I do?" he demanded, his voice getting a little louder with each question. He saw quite a few nods. "Ok. I get up at six with my daughter. I give her a bath while Quinn gets breakfast ready for all of us. When we've eaten and got ready for school, it depends on the day whether we drop Beth off at my Nana's, Quinn's mom's or if one or the other of them comes to our house to watch Beth there. Then there's school. A full day here then home, if I'm not working that evening. If I am working Quinn makes dinner so that it's ready for when me and my mom get home and we all eat together. Once we've finished up, cleaned up it's usually time for Beth to have her bath and get ready for bed. I read to her while Quinn does some homework, then it's supper time and bed time for Beth. Then we both get on and do homework. Sometimes we watch TV for a bit then go to bed and start again the next day. And the weekends. I work all day on Saturdays so I don't get to see Beth much then. Sunday I like to spend all day with her. And next week, when summer break starts, I'll be working five days a week, right up till school starts again in September. Does that sound like an irresponsible life?" Puck demanded. He was met with numerous shakes of the head. No, he didn't think so either. "I bet at nights all you assholes are out, playing video games, drinking, partying, am I right?" he asked, he got some nods and some non committal murmurs that he took as agreement. "What responsibilities do you have? Any?" he queried. "I do. I have a lot of responsibilities, financial and emotional. And I wouldn't change a thing. Not one thing. I'd rather be the man I am today than the stupid kid I was two years ago before Beth was even a cluster of cells. Yes, me and Quinn have grown up fast because we've had to. But it's made us better people because of it. We're _ready_ for the commitment, for the future because we _are_ each other's future," he said, a little breathless at the end of his long speech. He looked around again at the group of guys all looking right back at him. "And yeah, we do plan to have more kids."

There didn't seem to be anything left for anyone to say. They all got it. Puck and Quinn weren't irresponsible kids, they weren't just playing house, enjoying the fun side and ignoring the hard work. They were doing it all. Being parents. And for the right people, that life didn't sound too bad. Not too bad at all.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Party on dude….**

Towards the end of July, on yet another scorching hot Saturday, Quinn and Beth walked to the garage to meet Puck after work. They arrived a little early, Puck was still hard at work underneath a car that was up on the ramps. He looked like he was enjoying himself, chatting and joking with Jerry and Brian, the two older full-time mechanics who also worked for Saul.

As they got nearer to the open doors at the front of the garage, Beth saw Puck. "Daddy," Beth shouted, clapping her hands and giggling. "Daddy," she called again.

Puck turned at the sound of her voice and saw Quinn and Beth looking beautiful in the sunshine, Beth in a cute flowered sundress and little white sandals, Quinn in one of her trademark baby doll dresses and wedge sandals. "Hey gorgeous," Jerry shouted from underneath a truck on the far side of the garage. "When are you going to ditch this jerk," he hitched a thumb at Puck, "and marry me?" he teased.

"When your wife gives you the weekend off," Quinn shot back, grinning. "Hi Jerry, Brian," she called as she looked towards the older men, "how are you both?"

Pleasantries were exchanged as Puck continued working on the car. He joined in the conversation while still working hard. Beth saw Saul coming out of his office to see what the fun was about. "Gampy," she grinned, raising her arms for him to take her out of her stroller.

"Uh uh sweetie," Saul replied, bending down to lift Beth's sunhat before dropping a kiss on her head and replacing the sunhat. "Last time I took you out of your stroller before your daddy was ready to finish work, your mommy nearly killed me because you didn't want to go back in and this place is way too dangerous for you to wander round in," he told the little girl. Beth pouted at Grampy Saul. Saul kissed Quinn's cheek. "Hi honey, how are you? We haven't seen you round here for a couple of weeks. What are you doing with your vacation?" he asked.

"Finalising wedding plans, as every school girl should do," Quinn laughed, mocking herself just a little. "We've just called in on the caterer to pick up the menu options. That's the job for this weekend, choosing the menu," she informed Puck with a grin.

"It's Mike Chang's party tonight," Puck reminded her. Ruth and Hannah were away in Florida for two weeks so Sarah had offered to come and stay at their house for the night so that Puck and Quinn didn't have to miss the party. Plus she missed watching Beth through the week now that school was out.

"Oh that's right, I think I've been invited to baby sit with Nana Sarah tonight," Saul said, smiling.

"Well, be careful," Puck said, his voice sounding deadly serious. "I don't want to come home and find you kids making out on the couch, ok? You have to respect the girl. Right?"

Quinn burst out laughing along with Saul. "Pot and kettle springs to mind," Quinn grinned. "How many times has your Nana walked in on us?"

Puck grinned back. "A few. At least she always knocks now," he added with more than a touch of relief.

"After the bathroom incident I'm not surprised," Saul muttered, turning away, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Jeez, does she tell you everything?" Puck cried, shaking his head, still tightening something up with steady pulls on the wrench. Both Jerry and Brian laughed out loud and mentioned bits of information that they shouldn't possibly have known. "You too? God, does she tell everybody in Lima?" he demanded.

"Well, she didn't actually tell us about _that_ one," Jerry admitted. "She just knocked the intercom system on when she visited Saul in his office and told him about it. Eight out of ten apparently. Whatever that means," he added, trying really hard not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"What _does _it mean?" Brian asked, also trying to keep a straight face.

Puck turned and grinned. "That's a whole other story. And what do you mean 'that one'? She's told you other stuff? So much for 'private life'," Puck sighed as he finished what he was doing and stepped out from under the ramp. He lowered the car back to floor level and got in to start it up. "Sounds better anyways," he said, "it starts first time and the brakes aren't spongy anymore."

"Good job," Saul told him, patting him on the shoulder. "You know Quinn, he's a natural, he can find what's wrong and fix it without any help from any of us," he said, sounding really proud of Puck. "Go on, get washed up and take these lovely ladies home."

"Thanks Saul," Puck smiled at his boss. "I won't be long," he directed at Quinn then headed towards the small washroom.

Quinn chatted with the three guys till Puck emerged looking much cleaner and dressed in shorts and t shirt. "See you on Monday guys," Puck called and waved as Quinn unstrapped Beth from her stroller to go in the car. Puck took Beth and gave her loud smacking kisses making her giggle, before fastening her into her car seat, Quinn expertly folded the stroller with a flick and a kick.

"I'll see you tonight," Saul reminded him, waving as Puck stowed the stroller in the back of the car.

On the drive home Quinn sat sideways on, talking with Puck and including Beth. She told Puck all about their day, visiting baby Isabelle, how funny Beth had been with her cousin, wanting to climb into her crib and walking away with Isabelle's pacifier and sticking it in her own mouth, looking so strange because she'd never had one herself and didn't quite know what to do with it. "She was fascinated when Frannie changed Isabelle's diaper. You really wanted to help, didn't you baby?" Quinn asked Beth.

"Baby," Beth repeated, clapping herself for being clever.

They arrived at home and parked on the drive. Puck got Beth out and let her walk up the path to the house following her mommy. Quinn unlocked the door and gave Beth a helping hand to step in to the house, Puck followed closing the door behind him. Beth immediately got on her pink horse to ride up and down the hall while Puck made sure that Quinn knew he was happy to be home. They went into the kitchen, Beth remained contained behind safety gates but in sight of her parents, she carried on riding and chatting to her horse in her own way.

Puck stood close behind Quinn his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck as she tried to put the finishing touches to the dinner that she had left prepared. Quinn moaned, her eyes closed, one hand reaching behind her head to spear her fingers through the longer strands of his mohawk. She turned in his arms, locking their lips together.

The front door opened as Sarah let herself in with her key. Beth looked up at her great nana and shouted happily, greeting her, letting Sarah know that she was pleased to see her.

"Hi Sarah," Quinn called from the kitchen, smiling at the older woman.

"Hey Nana," Puck smiled. "Are you joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"I am," Sarah replied. "Quinn called earlier and invited me. I brought dessert, your favourite, banana cream pie," she added with a smile, holding up a box on the flat of her hand. "So, how's your day been?" she asked them both, coming through the safety gate and bringing Beth with her. Sarah missed the glance that Puck and Quinn gave each other as she laid the box on the table and picked Beth up to sit her in her highchair.

"Informative," Puck said, considering his day. "Yeah, that's how my day's been, informative."

Sarah looked at him, puzzled. "Informative how?" she asked.

"Eight out of ten, Nana? Seriously? I thought it was at least a solid nine," Puck said, shaking his head in mock disgust.

Sarah at least had the grace to blush. "I didn't mean for that to be overheard, I just knocked the intercom thingy on when I sat on Saul's desk. I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It's a good job I love you," Puck told his contrite Nana, giving her hug and a kiss on her forehead. She turned to Quinn and mouthed another apology. Quinn grinned at her, leaving Sarah no doubt that Quinn didn't harbour any ill feeling about the whole thing.

After dinner, Puck and Quinn went to shower to get ready to go to Mike's. It was just an informal get together, the Glee club mostly, a few football friends and maybe one or two others. Puck was looking forward to it, they didn't often go out at night, they missed more parties than they attended and at least Quinn could have a drink too now.

Quinn chose one of her nicest dresses, Puck stuck with shorts and a t shirt. Sarah read the t shirt when he came downstairs. "This map sucks" she read with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't get…NOAH!" she cried, scandalised as she realised that the map was only a map if you focussed on the green area, but if you focussed on the white, it was actually a picture of a girl giving a blow job. "Quinn? How can you let him go out with that shirt on?" she demanded as Quinn came down the stairs.

Quinn looked at the shirt. "Why? I think it's funny," she grinned at Sarah.

"Chill, Nana, we're only going to Mike's, he lives ten minutes away," Puck explained with a roll of his eyes. "We're walking anyway in case he has beer. You never know at Mike's house. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't," he added before he kissed Beth who was sat on the floor, playing with her talking teddy, absolutely engrossed. Puck stood up to kiss his Nana. "We'll see you later, ok? Call if there's any problems. Night baby," he smiled at Beth and blew her another kiss.

"I don't think we'll be late. Are you sure you don't mind giving Beth her bath? I can do that first and get her ready for bed before we go," Quinn offered.

"Go. We'll be fine. I love giving Beth a bath. Stop stalling and go enjoy the party," Sarah urged as she herded them to the door after Quinn got her share of kisses from Beth.

Puck and Quinn walked hand in hand towards Mike's house. A car passed them, honking the horn, arms waving out of the rolled down windows. Puck waved back recognising some of his football buddies. "Looks like at least half the team will be there," Puck said. "I hope they behave themselves, last time there was that many of the football team at one party, things got a little out of hand," he recalled.

"But that was when you were an irresponsible asshole," Quinn quickly replied.

"Yeah, now I'm a responsible asshole," Puck laughed. "And I only heard tales of it. I wasn't at the party. I don't go to parties, I stay home and party with you," he reminded her. Puck put his arm round Quinn's shoulders and drew her in to kiss her as they walked.

They arrived at Mike's to find the party had already spread outside and there were a lot more people than just Glee and the football team. The music was quite loud and there was definitely beer. Lots of beer. "I'm glad we walked," Puck said, accepting a bottle from Mike. Quinn took one too.

"Hey," a recently graduated senior shouted. "It's the happy couple," he mocked then raised his beer in a toast. Puck nodded, acknowledging the comment, knowing that the guy was being sarcastic. He in particular had been the one who had told Puck that he thought they were stupid for getting married so young. Puck accepted that the guy was entitled to his opinion, but it wouldn't alter the fact that it would be happening. In three months.

Shane wandered across the yard to chat with Puck. He rarely attended any parties either, he was really very shy. It didn't help when people asked him questions about his sister, Cherelle, or asked whatever happened to his brother Charlie. "Hey guys," he said in his softly spoken way. "How's your summer going?" he asked as his gaze wandered around the gathering as though he was looking for someone. He must have found her because his eyes locked on. Quinn noticed straight away.

"Hmm. Mercedes has gone from the only guy in her life being the Mayor of Gaytown to being in a relationship with Sam and having Shane moon about after her. And she doesn't even know it," Quinn thought to herself. Quinn privately thought that Shane and Mercedes would make a marvelous couple, not that she didn't like Sam, she did, but she didn't think he treated Mercedes special enough. Sam was too involved with himself and the only thought that he gave Mercedes, was an afterthought, expecting her to be there at his beck and call, whenever he didn't have anything better to do. And it really annoyed Quinn that Sam would treat her friend like that.

"Yeah, summer's been good so far, how about for you Shane?" Quinn replied. Shane gave a distracted account of what he'd been doing, repeating himself and stumbling over his words as Mercedes came closer.

"Quinn," Mercedes called, hugging her friend. "I haven't seen you in weeks. How's my favourite baby in the whole world?"

"Beth is fine. Growing like you wouldn't believe and chatting away all the time. We can't understand most of what she says but we're getting there with some of it. What have you been up to?" Quinn replied, smiling.

"Waiting around for Sam mostly," Mercedes grumbled under her breath. "It's been good," she smiled brightly, too brightly then turned to Shane. "Hey Shane, what have you been up to?" she asked.

Shane mumbled something about washing cars and walking dogs then excused himself, walking away to find somewhere to park himself under a tree so that he could keep his eye on the beautiful Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes sighed. "You know, I don't think I've ever had a sensible conversation with that guy. He's always running off somewhere," she grumbled.

"Mercedes," Quinn cried. "He only runs away from you. Don't you get it?" she demanded.

"What?" Mercedes asked, confused. "Do I scare him or something?" she wondered aloud.

"Are you blind?" Quinn asked her. "He is so in love with you he can't talk, he gets tongue-tied. He can talk to me or any of the other girls no problem, you he clams up with. He is so into you," Quinn grinned at Mercedes' shocked face.

"Oh," Mercedes' exclamation was breathless. "Well, shit," she grumbled. "Why couldn't he have said something before I started dating Sam? Shane Henderson was the guy I was in love with all through freshman and sophomore year," she murmured to Quinn.

"Maybe it's time to give him a chance," Quinn suggested, glancing at Sam, seeing him flirting with three Cheerios and not even bothering to hide the fact that he was fondling one of them. Mercedes' eyes followed the direction of Quinn's seeing Sam's hand disappear up the incredibly short uniform skirt of the statuesque red head with enormous boobs.

Mercedes sighed again. "Maybe you're right," she said quietly. Mercedes didn't sound too happy. Well, who would while watching their boyfriend feel up another girl's ass.

Puck approached Sam and the Cheerios. "Dude, that's not cool," he said taking a sip of his beer, "and that's coming from me, McKinley High's original manwhore," he muttered then nodded toward where Quinn and Mercedes stood in the fading sunlight, chatting. They were deliberately not looking Sam's way.

"Mercedes is cool, she knows she can't tie me down," Sam said, his words so like the Puck of sophomore year. "And who in their right mind is going to pass this up?" he asked.

"Been there, done that," Puck scoffed. He looked at the red head again. "Sorry Tiff, but you are so not worth it. And if you had a brain in your head instead of just in your pants you'd realise that too," he added. Puck walked away from Sam and his private cheer squad.

"Hey babe," Puck murmured as his arm went round Quinn's shoulder, his lips at her temple, "having fun?" he asked.

"People watching can be so interesting sometimes. Eye opening too," Quinn replied, she raised her brows and looked in Sam's direction again. He was now openly making out with Tiff and Sophie.

Mercedes made a disgusted sound. "I'm going home. I don't want to see this," she said to both Quinn and Puck. "And that asshole better stay away from me if he values his manhood," she said into Quinn's ear as she hugged her.

"Will you be ok?" Quinn asked her, concerned. "It's a long way to your house, how are you getting home?"

"I'll walk," Mercedes sniffed, brushing away a tear. "I need time to think, sort my head out. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye," she whispered and gave a slight wave as she left.

Shane appeared as soon as Mercedes left. "Is she ok?" he asked. Puck and Quinn glanced at each other.

"Not really," Puck replied, knowing how Shane felt about Mercedes. "She could probably use a friend right about now. She went that way," he said and pointed down the street. Shane nodded, looking as though he was trying to decide between team loyalty and comforting the girl he was in love with. Love won.

"I'll make sure she gets home ok," Shane said, backing away. "See you around," he called and left.

"I hope that wasn't a bit too much interference," Quinn said, gazing up as Puck wrapped both arms round her. He looked down at her, smiling before closing the gap between their lips.

"Fuck Sam," Puck whispered. "Mercedes doesn't deserve that," he said, and motioned with his head towards the increasingly raunchy floor show that Sam and the two girls were providing. "And if he can't see what he's doing is wrong then he doesn't deserve her."

Oh. My. God," Quinn whispered back. "Noah Puckerman," she breathed, her voice full of wonder, "being all sensitive and supportive. There's no wonder I love you," she sighed. Quinn's face was a picture of beaming smiles as their lips locked together.

"Anytime you want to get out of here just say the word," Puck said quietly. He noticed a couple more of the Cheerios were joining in with Sam and half a dozen or more football players. It seemed to be becoming a competition over who would go furthest in full view of the other party goers. Tiff was currently on her knees in front of Sam and from the look on Sam's face she wouldn't be there for too much longer although a few of the other guys looked like they were getting ready to take Sam's place when he was done. A couple of the other girls were making out with each other, their tops had disappeared and they were being randomly groped by the gathered football players.

Quinn looked round the yard in disgust. "I can't believe I used to wear that uniform," she said harshly and shook her head. "I don't want to stay, let's go," she suggested.

They found Mike and told him they were going. "Yeah, if it wasn't my house I'd be going too," he told them quietly, he hadn't expected this many people to turn up and he hadn't bargained on the live sex show either. "My parents are going to kill me when they get home," he said worriedly. "How am I going to get them all out of here?" he asked. The three of them turned when they heard raucous cheering, to see Tiff and Sophie now all but naked and lining up more of the team to blow.

Puck and Quinn left and walked slowly back towards home. Half way there they saw Shane and Mercedes sat on a low wall, talking. "Hey guys," Puck called, giving them warning they were approaching, "s'up?"

"We're cool Puck," Shane smiled, "just chatting, you know?"

"Well, it's still early and my Nana is babysitting so we don't have to hurry home," Puck said and glanced at Quinn. "Want to join us for pizza?" he asked.

Shane looked at Mercedes, she bit her lip hesitantly then appeared to make a decision, nodding her head to a question only she heard. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Shane? Would you like to come for pizza too?" she asked, smiling.

Shane nodded in agreement, "That'd be cool. Thanks," he replied.

The four of them turned the corner and walked in the direction of the pizza parlour. They chatted all the way there, laughing and having a better time than they'd had at Mike's party. When they arrived they found a table outside. Puck ordered soft drinks while they looked at the menu.

"We have to make decisions this week about the menu for the reception," Quinn told Mercedes. "My mom wants a taste testing session because she's never used this caterer before."

"But she's the only Kosher caterer in Lima anyway so it's not like there's a choice," Puck put in. "Not that I mind a tasting session," he added with a flick of his eyebrows and a smirk.

"You don't always eat Kosher though, do you?" Mercedes asked, nodding towards the pizza menu.

"Well, mostly. At home anyways," Puck admitted. He'd found that since Quinn had converted and had been going to Temple, he didn't mind so much that he had to go, especially since they'd booked the wedding. Rabbi Golding had insisted that they were both present at least once a week.

"And how are the rest of the plans coming on?" Mercedes asked. "Oh, hi guys," she said over Quinn's shoulder. "Did you abandon Mike's party too?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "We were arriving just about the same time as the cops so we just walked on by the house and came here," he told them, sitting at the next table, "I bet Mr and Mrs Chang are not going to be too thrilled. Things looked to be a bit…err…a bit… well errr…" he stuttered.

"Yeah, we were there," Mercedes said, putting Finn out of his misery. "Sam seemed to be really enjoying himself," she added a touch sarcastically, her face showed exactly what she thought of that.

"It'll end up on the internet," Puck told them. "A few of the guys were filming and stuff like that always does."

"That sounds like the voice of experience," Quinn commented and gave him that look. The one eye brow raised look. The look that made him feel nervous.

"I wasn't always the clean living good Jewish boy you see in front of you today," Puck grinned.

"Asshole," Quinn laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"It's Tina I feel sorry for," Rachel said, putting her drink back on the table. "She didn't want to stay but she didn't want to leave Mike to face it all alone either. She just text me. A neighbour called the police to complain about the 'lewd goings on' apparently."

"I managed to get hold of Kurt before he left the house so he didn't bother turning up. I think he's gone to Blaine's," Finn told them.

"Santana and Brittany are on vacation so they weren't there either and Artie's at some sort of AV camp for the summer," Mercedes supplied, all Glee club accounted for. Only Tina, Mike and Sam to worry about.

After placing their various orders with the waiter they pulled the tables together and sat having fun and chatting till their pizzas arrived. "You know," Rachel said looking round at her friends, "this has been so much nicer than a party. At least we can hear ourselves talk. Remember last year when we all met at Milano's for dinner before we went back to school? Should we do that again this year? The Saturday before school starts?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Puck said, nodding, holding Quinn's hand.

"And no need for Finn to freak out this year," Quinn put in. She looked round at the puzzled faces. She rolled her eyes "No breastfeeding?" she reminded them, they all gave 'ahhs' of understanding and remembering.

"Nope. They're all mine again," Puck added with a wink, his smirk definitely verged on self satisfied. Quinn just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "I can even hear the question without a word from your lips," Puck grinned at her. "Are you sure about that Puckerman?" he mimicked. He risked a cheeky grin at her. "Hell yeah," he answered himself.

"Oooh," Mercedes laughed, "dangerous ground you're stepping on there, Puck, you need to be careful, she hasn't said 'I do' yet."

"She doesn't have to, we don't do it that way," Puck replied with a wink and a smile at Quinn's blushing face. "I just have to say some stuff, give her a ring and that's it, we're married," he said, simplifying the service somewhat. Rachel rolled her eyes and almost growled at Puck's irreverence.

The conversation flitted from subject to subject, everyone enjoying the time together. Shane seemed to fit right in and Mercedes looked so much happier than Quinn had seen her in a long time. Quinn noticed the flirty little glances going both ways. When the girls excused themselves to visit the ladies room Rachel pounced.

"So? What's going on with you and Shane?" she grinned at Mercedes. "You look very cosy."

"We're just friends," Mercedes said coyly.

"What about Sam?" Rachel asked.

"I think that Sam and I are over," Mercedes sighed, her expression turned sad. "Tonight proved that the only person he thinks about is himself."

Quinn put her arms round Mercedes' shoulders, hugging her close. "Yeah, I know how that feels," she sympathised. "We all remember how Puck used to be. Not as public as that, but he was definitely a player. It took almost losing me and the possibility of us not keeping Beth for him to turn around. If I hadn't got pregnant I think he still would be like that."

"We all know he was only like that because you didn't ever take any notice of him. He's always been in love with you," Mercedes said. "Since the first time he ever saw you, you've always been the one. Didn't you ever notice him? He was always checking out the Cheerios but he was only really interested when you were cheering. Every time he came on to a girl at school he always knew where you were, checked to see if you were watching, checked if it bothered you," Mercedes shrugged. "Before Glee I was a people watcher, so sue me," she grinned.

"You know, he's told me that before," Quinn said softly. "I don't think I ever quite believed him," she added and hugged Mercedes even tighter. "I always noticed. And it always bothered me. And if we're talking honestly here, I only dated Finn to get Puck to notice me because I didn't think he ever did," she admitted. "I'm sorry Rachel. Finn should have always been with you. I shouldn't have…" she sobbed, unable to finish.

"It's ok," Rachel murmured, comforting. "We're both with the right people now, right?" she asked and held Quinn's shoulders, nodding, looking Quinn in the eye. "I saw how you reacted the first time Noah sang in Glee. He took your breath away. And I could see how it affected you that he was singing to me. If we're being totally honest here, he was always singing to you, he just couldn't look at you without giving everything away and I don't think either of you were quite ready at the time," she said with a hint of a smile at Mercedes before looking back at Quinn. "I could apologise again for telling Finn the truth about you and Noah and Beth, but I won't. The people you are today is because you're together, with that beautiful little girl. And I love you both so much. You're my friends," Rachel was sobbing too.

Quinn's arms went round Rachel's neck, their heads together. Mercedes hugged both of them, the three girls enjoying a crying, laughing hugfest.

"Excuse me?" a hesitant voice came from the doorway. "I've been sent by a group of guys who think their girlfriends have possibly fallen down the toilet. At least that's what gorgeous mohawk guy said," the girl whispered, fluttering a hand at her chest and blowing out an exaggerated breath, crossing her eyes.

"Yeah, mohawk guy's fiancée stood right in front of you," Quinn announced with a wave. "I'm also the mother of his one year old daughter," she added, sounding exactly like her head cheerio bitch former self. "So pull your eyes back and keep your hands off," she snarled. The waitress backed off, looking apologetic.

"Go Quinn," Mercedes murmured, grinning. "Come on girls. Let's get back to the guys. How's my make up?" she asked.

"I think we all might need a little touch up," Rachel laughed.

"That reminds me, Cherelle wants to have a preview session with all of us, to see how our skin tones work with the colours and everything. It has to be in the next two weeks though," Quinn spoke while fixing her make up.

After a few more soft drinks, dessert and a lot more chat, the couples went their separate ways. Puck and Quinn strolled slowly, hand in hand, towards home. Quinn told him about the waitress, Puck laughed. "See babe, I'm irresistible. That's why you love me too," he joked.

"You're an asshole," Quinn countered, then smiled, "but I do love you."

On the doorstep they stopped. Puck drew Quinn into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Wow," he breathed, his thumbs tracing the contours of her face. "This is like dropping you off at home after a proper date. We've never done that. In fact, we've never actually dated," he reminded her.

"Well," Quinn began, her arms stretched straight out behind his head, her hands entwined, she rocked slowly from side to side instantly feeling the effect she was having on his body. "If this is our first date then you aren't getting past first base," she said smugly.

"Fuck that," Puck whispered, his hands dropping to her hips to pull her close to the heat she was creating. "This is definitely a home run. Batter up," he grinned before kissing her, hard.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Life, love and Quicketh fluff...**

After the debacle of Mike Chang's party, nobody saw him for a few weeks. Word was that he was grounded, had his TV, Xbox, computer, iphone and ipad taken away from him. No one knew for sure, it was only a rumour.

Sam stayed away from Mercedes after being advised by email to view a particular website. He totally understood why she wasn't talking to him. Especially after Puck told him he'd actually done that in front of everyone, including Mercedes. Yeah, he got it. Puck was right. It wasn't cool. It was really embarrassing actually. Especially his expression at the critical moment out there in cyberspace for the world to see. He hoped to God none of his family ever trawled porn sites looking for home movies.

Cherelle held a mini make up party at Quinn's for all of the girls to be made up as they would be for the wedding, she varied the tone slightly to match each girl's colouring using the basic colour palette of purples. Everyone looked amazing. Cherelle was now out of commission while she made her recovery, all the girls wished her well.

Judy had booked for all the family to go back to New York to get Hannah's, Frannie's, Beth's and Isabelle's dresses. They were going the last weekend of August which meant Puck and Quinn either missed the get together at Milano's or the gang got together the week before. Even Rachel was totally understanding that some wedding things took precedence over a Saturday night dinner. As a group they preferred everyone to be there so the dinner was booked for two weeks before school started.

Puck had wanted Beth to go to dinner with them again, like she had last year when she was only weeks old, but Quinn decided that she was better off sticking to her routine. Ruth offered to look after Beth to allow them both to go out. She'd missed spending time with her when she and Hannah went on vacation.

The evening came around, Puck got home from work and showered. He was a bit disappointed that Quinn had already got ready, he was hoping for a shower for two. They didn't walk to the restaurant because the weather had broken and it was drizzling just a little. Quinn was glad that the table was booked so that they would get one inside instead of in the courtyard.

"Hey guys," Puck waved, seeing their friends already seated.

"You are always the last to arrive," Brittany commented. "Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Life, Brittany, life. It gets in the way of parties and stuff. We have things to deal with first. Like a daughter. You know? Beth? Remember her?" Puck replied with more than a touch of sarcasm. Sometimes he wondered if Brittany even remembered her own name.

"Behave Puckerman," Quinn murmured, "it's Brittany, leave her alone." Then she turned to the rest of the group. "Mike," she cried. "Good to see you. You're out of parent jail now I take it?" she laughed.

"Worse than parent jail. I got sent to my grandparents in Hong Kong," Mike explained, then grimaced and shuddered. "Not an experience I want to repeat," he added vehemently.

"Me either, I missed you so much," Tina agreed. "I got in so much trouble too," she told everyone round the table.

"I'm surprised that Sam isn't here," Quinn noted. "I'd have thought he'd be able to show his face again by now."

"Sam's moved out of the area, his dad's got a new job. He won't be at McKinley when we go back next month," Mercedes informed her. "He came to see me two days ago to tell me that the family were leaving and to apologise for the way he behaved."

"And did you forgive him?" Quinn asked, finally taking her seat. From the way Mercedes avoided eye contact with Quinn, she assumed that Mercedes had done more than forgive him. "I hope she was careful," Quinn thought to herself then dismissed it from her mind.

Once again the meal was excellent. Blaine had joined them as Kurt's guest and was his usual entertainingly funny self. It was a pity that he went to a different school because he could really sing and with Sam gone, they would be one member short in New Directions to compete this coming year.

Rachel and Quinn spent a good amount of time laughing together and seemed to be really enjoying each other's company. Puck was pleased to see that because he'd always felt a bit sorry for Rachel. She never quite fitted in anywhere, not at school, not at Temple, there was always something. Yes she could be annoying but she did have an amazing voice. And even though she had been the one to spill the beans to Finn in the first place, Puck had long since forgiven her for that. He couldn't complain, at least he'd got an amazing family out of it. Puck sat back looking around the group feeling very self satisfied with life.

"This is our last 'Back to School Dinner'," Artie said to Puck quietly. This time next year it will be college, jobs…"

"…..babies, " Puck added. "For us at least," he indicated between himself and Quinn, "I hope."

"What are your other plans for next year?" Artie asked.

"I'll be working full time at Saul's garage but taking one day a week to get the qualifications I need at the community college," Puck explained. "Saul has already checked out the best course and qualification for me and he's happy to support it, so that's cool. Quinn is waiting for a couple of years, see what happens in extending the family then she's going to apply to Ohio State. The courses she wants to do are run right here in Lima so that won't be a problem," he added. Puck turned to look at his friend. "What about you?" he asked Artie.

"I've got a few decisions to make first," Artie replied. "I'm not entirely sure what direction I want to go in," he sighed.

"Finn? What about you?" Puck asked. "What are your plans for next year. We only have one year of school left before we get thrown out into the big wide world."

"Errmm, I have no idea," Finn admitted. And he genuinely didn't have a clue. All around him his friends were making plan after plan after plan. And so far Finn had come up with squat. Even Puck, the original class dodger, the one guy you could count on to do nothing with, had plans. And they were important life changing plans. Granted he had a family to take care of but still, Finn felt a bit left behind.

"Has anyone thought about Mr Schue's assignment for over the summer?" Rachel asked.

"I have," Puck admitted. "I've got my song all prepared, ready to go on the first day," he informed everyone around the table, looking smug. He glanced at Quinn and the interest on her face. "Ah, ah. Same as last year Fabray, no matter what you try to bribe me with, I'm not telling you," he laughed then leant a little to one side, listening to Quinn whispering in his ear. A huge smile appeared on his face, he was still looking off into the distance. He raised his eyebrows and gave an approving nod. "I could definitely go for that. But I'm still not telling you," Puck told Quinn, he gave her a playful kiss. "Keep the ideas coming though, I love it when you talk dirty to me," he grinned.

Rachel looked on, grinning. "You two will never change," she said and shook her head in exasperation.

"I hope not," Puck agreed, "I like us just the way we are," he murmured then he winked at Quinn.

"Was that a clue?" Quinn asked then looked round at the rest of the table. "It was, wasn't it?" she demanded. "That was a clue. It was too overt for it to be _that_ song so I'm assuming it's a Billy Joel song…" she fished.

Puck cut her off. "Assume all you like, you won't get it. At all," he insisted. Puck gave a satisfied smirk. "And I'm not telling you anyway, even if you shout out a million different song titles, so tough. You'll just have to wait. And by the way," he decided to put Quinn on the spot. "Have you picked out what _you're_ going to sing? Or have you just been too busy trying to find my song choice?" he asked.

"Errm," Quinn stalled. "I have a child to look after, you know, I can't spend all my time looking for song lyrics," she claimed, indignantly.

"Really?" Puck asked as though he was totally surprised. "You have a child? When did that happen? Who's the daddy?" he grinned. "I bet he's some good looking dude, right?" he asked, laughter flashing in his eyes.

"Nah, he's an ugly asshole," Quinn replied laughing.

Conversations and laughter round the table carried on until it was time for them to be making a move. As usual, Puck and Quinn were the first to leave. "Yeah, I know. We're always last to get anywhere and we're always the first to go home. But we've got a busy day tomorrow," Puck explained. Then wondered what he could make up if anyone asked him what they had planned. Really he just wanted to get out of there to try few of the suggestions that Quinn had come up with when she tried to bribe him into telling her his song choice. Plus Judy'd had Quinn's old bed delivered to their house this morning. Puck was so looking forward to reacquainting himself with that bed.

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?" Artie asked, curiously.

Puck glanced at Quinn, he tried hard to think of something. "Errm, wedding stuff," he replied, hoping he'd be believed.

"I think what he means, Artie," Finn answered for them, "is they don't actually have plans for _tomorrow_, they have plans for _tonight_. Like right now," he mock whispered. "Good night you two. Be careful," he added with a huge exaggerated wink.

"You know me so well, Hudson," Puck murmured and winked back, taking Quinn's hand. "Night all," they both called and waved as they left.

"I'm sure you do that just to embarrass the hell out of people," Quinn semi grumbled at Puck.

"No, I did that because I can't stop thinking about your offers, and if we'd waited much longer, the table would have been lifting up in front of me," he said out of the corner of his mouth as they reached the car. "Feel this," he groaned and brought Quinn's hand to the front of his pants. "And I can't wait to get you into that bed. You even made it with the linens from your room too. Awesome," he breathed against her lips.

Once they arrived at home and had a few minutes chatting with Ruth, they quickly made their way up to their room. Puck went to check on Beth while Quinn had the bathroom first. As soon as he walked through the bedroom door his heart leapt. "Is it Valentine's Day again already?" he asked, his voice very husky.

"No, I just haven't worn this set for a while. I thought it deserved a night out along with you and I," Quinn smiled. "I didn't think you'd mind if I wore your present for a while," she shrugged, a tiny smile trying to escape.

"I don't mind at all," Puck breathed, dropping his shirt to the floor and unfastening his pants, his eyes never left her. Quinn stood beside the bed, looking so young and demure, in direct contrast to the raunchy underwear that graced her body. As soon as he was naked Puck took the few steps to reach Quinn. He pulled her into his arms, his hands roaming all over her body.

Quinn felt herself being lowered to the bed, Puck followed her down, his arm under her back, he helped her to hitch back, further on to the bed. Puck's lips found her rigid nipple and took possession, he moaned against her flesh, one knee insinuated itself between her thighs. Quinn shifted to give him the space, space to press right up against her, to rub and create delicious friction. Her hand trailed down the rippled muscles of his abs and lower, her fingers closed round his hot, hard, velvety smooth flesh.

Puck raised his head and caught her lips in a toe curling kiss that went on and on and on. Quinn widened her legs and brought his hardness to her jangling bud, just where she needed it most. Puck's hand stroked down her arm to meet her fingers that were wrapped around him, he gripped with her, stroking himself slowly, thrusting his hips slightly. Each thrust bumped the tip of his cock into her clit, making Quinn take a breath in. Puck pushed up on one arm, bringing his other leg into the v of her thighs, he settled himself, his hand still stroking himself with her fingers under his. With her free hand, Quinn pulled aside the thong covering her, she whimpered in her throat, needing more, needing the full thrust of him inside her.

Puck listened to her sounds, listened to her body, her needs. He broke the kiss to kneel between her thighs. He settled himself then grasped Quinn's waist to pull her closer, pull her up so that she was in his lap. Face to face, Quinn wrapped her arms round Puck's neck, their lips met again as he moved the thin, damp strip of material blocking his passage. He slid home with a groan, her hot, wet core enclosing him, devouring him. Puck's hands slid up her back, hooking his fingers over her shoulders, pulling her tight into him. Quinn rocked her hips back and forth, her feet braced on the bed to give her purchase to ride him hard. Puck's mouth sought her nipples again and worshipped them equally, his arms taking the weight of her upper body as she leant back. The further she leant back the tighter they were pressed together. Puck flexed and jerked inside her, making Quinn moan and thrust her hips even more rapidly back and forth, her clit pressing and rubbing on him.

Quinn caught a sob in her throat and sat upright, her arms wrapping tighter, she changed her motion to up and down. Puck found her throat and sucked, her head fell back. Puck pushed up with a grunt, throwing them both back on the bed, he took over, pumping in and out rapidly, his breath coming in gasps. He lifted one of her legs, pushing it up to his shoulder, opening her to him even more. Quinn pushed back, she rolled him to his back, losing her grip on him.

Puck tried to bring her back but she dodged. Quinn let out a breathless laugh, her tongue out ready to lap. She grasped the base of his cock firmly and fell on it, her tongue swirling round, cleaning all traces of herself from him. Puck sucked in a loud breath, he half sat, reaching for her too. He grasped her thigh, turning her, turning himself. Quinn opened her mouth and swallowed as much of his length as she could. Puck pulled aside the thong and sought her clit with his tongue. Both gave and received equal pleasure, Quinn's gasp was muffled in her throat. Puck's fingers thrust deep, he nibbled, licked and sucked at her clit, fingers pumping in and out like a piston. He felt her body start to stiffen then judder just as he felt his own release rising.

Puck fell back, Quinn followed, she didn't miss a stroke, she rose over the top of him, her hand moving so rapidly, her tongue waiting. It hit the back of her throat with force, the first jet that pulsed from his body, his stomach muscles clenched, his shoulders came up off the bed. Puck's hand went to her head, his fingers spearing her hair, to lift her away from his spurting, pulsing cock. Quinn looked up as another string caught on her cheek and dripped down, then another and another. Her hand slowed, milking him to the last drop. Quinn looked up, her face smeared and bent to take him in her mouth again.

"I think we need to practice more," Puck's voice was low, breathless. "We'll never make babies doing it that way," he grinned and pulled her up the bed.

"I want a shower," Quinn said, wiping her face and her chest. She stood at the side of the bed and faced him to slowly remove her bra. She dropped the stained item on the bed and sauntered off towards the bathroom. As she neared she stopped, looked over her shoulder and with her hips wiggling from side to side she allowed the thong to drop. Quinn hooked her finger at Puck. He didn't need much encouragement, he sprang off the bed to follow her into the shower.

* * *

Sunday morning dawned with Puck and Quinn feeling very tired. They had woken and enjoyed each other's bodies twice more through the night without actually having each other, they were happy building the tension, waiting till they couldn't stand it any more. And now Beth was awake and calling them.

"Mommy, daddy," Beth's little voice trilled through the baby monitor.

Puck made fake crying sounds. "It's your turn," he said, his voice whiney, his hand over his face.

"It's your turn," Quinn replied. "I've been up with her all week," she reminded him.

"I've been at work all week," Puck grumbled.

"Back seat of the car next time we're out on our own," Quinn bargained, her eyes still shut but a smile forming on her face.

"That's as much for you as for me," Puck moaned. "I promise to….to….to….fuck I can't think of anything," he sighed.

"Lightweight," Quinn mocked. "Go get your daughter and bring her in here. She might just lay down with us for a while."

"Fine," Puck sighed as he got out of bed. "Or we could leave her to shout till my mom gets up and you could see to this right now," he suggested, his hand wrapped around his not quite soft cock.

"Or you could get some shorts on and go get her then when she has a nap this afternoon we can too," Quinn countered with her own suggestion.

Puck pouted as he turned away to find some shorts. As he opened the door her looked back at Quinn. She lay with the covers back, naked, her entire body on display for him, he stiffened just a little more. "That is not funny, Fabray," he hissed, checking the hall to make sure he wouldn't offend anyone. Puck was thankful that there was no one about, he crossed the hall into Beth's room.

Beth giggled as soon as she saw Puck. "Daddy," she cried, she clapped her hands and bounced, stood right at the end of her crib. Puck picked her up and took her to get changed. Once she was clean and dry Puck put Beth down on the floor.

"Go find mommy," Puck encouraged. "See if mommy wants a hug."

Quinn had thrown on Puck's discarded shirt by the time Beth had run across the hall and into their room. She tried valiantly to climb up onto the bed by herself. This bed was just a touch higher than their old one and she struggled, her brow creased and her lips pouted with the effort and concentration. Puck came back in and just slightly raised her butt enough for her to lift her knee up. Beth crawled up to give mommy a hug, triumphant in her victory against the bed.

"Good morning my lovely," Quinn said brightly to Beth. "How are you today? Did you have a good sleep?" she asked. Beth grinned and shook her head. Her standard answer to everything. "No?" Quinn grinned back at Beth. "Are you sure?" she drew out the word sure while reaching to tickle Beth.

"No," Beth shouted, giggling from being tickled.

"Where did daddy go?" Quinn asked, her voice sounding shocked. "Did he go to the bathroom?" she suggested. Beth shook her head and grinned. "Did he go to the kitchen?" Quinn said, again Beth shook her head and grinned. "Did he….go to the moon?" she asked, Beth laughed, loving the 'where did daddy go' game.

Puck listened for Quinn to get more and more ridiculous with her suggestions of where did daddy go, then he jumped out of the bathroom and pounced. "Daddy's here," he growled against Beth's tummy, making her chuckle even more.

Puck laid full length on his stomach on top of the covers, with his face resting on his crossed arms. Quinn laid on her side under the covers, Beth sat on Puck's back bouncing like he was a horse. "I don't think she is going to lie down and have a lazy morning with us," Puck sighed, he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at his giggling, grinning baby girl. "I'm not sure, I could be wrong, but I think she is definitely wide awake," he teased.

"Mmmmm," Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "You could be right Puckerman," she murmured then leant forwards to kiss Puck good morning. "Think we should get up and start breakfast?" Quinn asked, then laid back down, her hand under her face, her lips in touching distance of Puck's. Beth ignored them as she carried on riding her daddy-horse, Puck took advantage and kissed Quinn long and hard.

"I think we could stay here for a while longer and just make out," Puck whispered. "I love your lips," he said softly and bent for another kiss. "The things they do to me," he added and stole another kiss, "the things they do for me," and another, "your lips make me go crazy for you," he said then settled in for a long, long, tongue tangling kiss, feeling it all through his body.

"Morning," Ruth breezed from the open doorway, making them break apart. "Hello baby, are you going to come and get some breakfast with Nana?" she asked and held her arms out to Beth.

Beth stood up and held her arms out too. "No," she shouted.

"I think that no means yes," Puck laughed, looking over his shoulder at both his mom and his daughter. "We'll be down in a minute," he told Ruth.

"Take your time, I'm making waffles from scratch this morning so no rush," Ruth smiled at them then left closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Puck pushed the covers off Quinn then hauled himself up and over her, pushing her onto her back. "My mother is a saint," Puck whispered as he caught Quinn's lips in another spine tingling kiss. His hand found a way under the shirt and tested how ready Quinn was for his invasion.

Puck shoved his shorts down just enough and thrust hard into her. Quinn gasped and wrapped her legs round Puck's hips. They were so primed for this moment, having spent the night touching, tasting and teasing each other. Puck bent to suckle on her nipple, Quinn's hands in his hair. He abandoned her nipple to find the sweet spot on her neck. Quinn shivered, Puck sucked. He pushed up on one arm, lifting one of Quinn's legs, leaning on his side, his arm speared under her hip, deepening his penetration. Quinn reached between them, her fingers stroking him as he pistoned in and out, her nails raking his sensitive skin just slightly. She felt him tense as she felt her own body begin to shudder. Puck slammed in one final time, pouring himself into her. "I think that's how we're supposed to do it," he murmured, still breathless. "I think we still need a bit of practice though," he grinned as he bent to kiss her again.

"You know one thing you're forgetting?" Quinn asked, stroking his shoulders. Puck looked down at her, still laid atop her, still buried deep inside her. "We've never actually lived together when I've been pre-menstrual," she sighed and pursed her lips, Quinn drew in a deep breath. "Since I've lived with you I've either been pregnant, breastfeeding or with this implant in my arm," she reminded Puck. "I think you've been lulled into a false sense of security. And you might get a shock."

"Shit," Puck whispered and pulled up a little bit, straightening his arms. "I never thought of that. Does that mean I'll have to be all supportive and huggy when you get your period? Cos, babe, that's just not me," he said, sounding quite serious.

"And there'll be times I won't be available," Quinn reminded him, motioning downwards with her eyes.

"Well, you've still got your hands and your mou…ow" he teased then laughed as Quinn smacked him on the side of the head. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he cried. "I can do supportive. I know you're only getting the implant removed so that we can give Beth a brother or a sister. Maybe both," he added huskily as he bent to kiss her again.

"What happened to four little Puckermans?" Quinn asked, squeezing her muscles to feel him flex inside her again.

"Let's get working on the second one and see how we go from there," Puck suggested then pulled a face as he withdrew from her. "Let's go shower and see if mom's finished breakfast."

When they got downstairs Ruth had waffles waiting for them. "I thought about sending Hannah up to tell you that breakfast was ready but then I changed my mind," she murmured. Ruth raised her eyebrows at the two of them. "It might be a good idea to turn the baby monitor off when Beth gets up in the mornings. Or switch it to one way instead of two way," she suggested. Puck and Quinn both blushed. "I didn't realise what Hannah meant at first when she said she could hear strange noises coming from Beth's bedroom. Till she described the noises," Ruth added pointedly.

Puck scrubbed a hand down his face and groaned. "Oh God. We're corrupting my little sister by radio waves," he whispered.

Ruth laughed again. "Don't worry, I told her the monitor was picking up interference from one of the neighbours with a monitor on the same frequency," she informed her embarrassed son.

Hannah came back in to the kitchen in time to overhear the last of what her mom had said. "But I know it was you two in your bedroom, wrestling with each other," Hannah stated then pulled her tongue out at her brother.

Quinn closed her eyes and blushed again, barely able to keep herself from laughing. Puck and his mom had a similar struggle. "Errm, yeah, Hannah. Wrestling. Right," Puck managed to say sitting down to eat his waffles.

"Hey baby," Quinn said to Beth. "Did you eat all of your waffles too?" she asked.

"Yes she did," Ruth told Quinn. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, after breakfast and this little lady's bath," she replied then kissed Beth's head, "we're going to go and see Frannie and Isabelle," Quinn told Ruth, kissing Beth on her sticky little fingers. "I think Peter wants your help with something," Quinn told Puck.

"No problem," Puck replied, taking his plate to the sink to wash it. He picked up Quinn's plate and washed that too. "Will I need to bring my tools or anything?" he asked. "Peter's tool kit sucks," Puck informed his mom. "He's got a hammer and a screwdriver. That's it. Well, he says it's a hammer, it's a mallet for tent pegs," he sighed and shook his head in disgust. "For a really clever guy he's clueless."

"I think you'll need your tools. It's a fixing job," Quinn told him.

* * *

When they arrived at Dudley Road, Puck went to help Peter build a shelving unit for his office and attach it securely to the wall. Well, Puck didn't exactly help, he did the work while Peter watched, fascinated at Puck doing the job without looking at the instruction booklet that came with the pre-cut shelving system.

"So," Peter began. "About your bachelor party," he grinned at Puck. "I know all you guys are too young to get served anywhere so I've commandeered the pool house for the night. I'll get the drinks, you and your friends just need to show up. Quinn thinks the week before the wedding is probably better than the night before. That'll give you all time to sober up."

"Cool," Puck grinned back at Peter. "Thanks man. I thought we were going to have to stick with a HALO marathon or something equally lame. Is Judy cool with us using the pool house?" he asked.

"It was her idea," Peter revealed.

"Sweet. It'll just be the guys, maybe a couple of the football team. Absolutely no girls," Puck shook his head remembering Mike's party. "You too though, right? You're not going to abandon me to a load of teenage idiots who might think it's a great idea to get me smashed then take me to get tattooed or something," he almost pleaded.

"Absolutely," Peter agreed. "I'm not fuelling a load of teenagers with booze and not having any myself," he added then cleared his throat a couple of times. "Errm, Puck, can I ask you something? Something personal?" Peter almost winced as he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Sure," Puck answered, looking up from his position on the floor, packing away his tools. "S'up?" he asked.

"You and Quinn intend to have more kids, right?" he asked, Puck nodded, smiling. "How often do you actually…?" Peter looked even more embarrassed, not able to finish the question.

"How often do we have sex?" Puck asked, Peter nodded. "Depends on how busy we are, how tired we are," Puck shrugged. "But two or three times usually," he admitted.

"Wow. Two or three times a week?" Peter asked, a little shocked and a lot impressed. "Some guys have all the luck," he murmured to himself.

"A week?" Puck cried and looked as though he'd just been slapped. "Fuck that. Two or three times a _day_," he revealed.

"Now I feel even more inadequate," Peter grumbled. "Since Isabelle was born Frannie's got…become….urgh, I don't know, weird. According to her we don't need to do it anymore because we have a child," he mumbled. Peter looked up at the ceiling as if trying to find the answers. "She says the next time she ever has sex will be if she decides she wants another baby and then it will be scheduled according to her temperature," he sighed then looked back at Puck. "What the fuck am I supposed to do till then?" he asked.

"Try the five finger shuffle to take the edge off," Puck advised, wiggling his fingers at Peter. "Or get Frannie to do it for you. Feels even better," he said with a sly grin, his eyebrows flicked up and down. "Either that or get her drunk," he suggested. "I mean, she's not breastfeeding now is she?" he asked, Peter shook his head, "or wait till she's asleep and do all the things you know that turn her on."

"Or suggest a visit to the doctor," Quinn advised. Both Peter and Puck turned sharply at the sound of her voice. They hadn't heard her coming up the stairs. "Sounds to me like she's suffering from some sort of 'baby blues' type thing," Quinn shrugged. "It couldn't hurt for her to see someone."

Peter blushed. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

Quinn flattened her lips together, nodding, then looked at her brother-in-law. "All of it," she murmured.

"And he wasn't bragging about the amount of times?" Peter asked hoping that Puck was exaggerating. Quinn gave a half smile, one eyebrow up and shook her head slowly.

"Jeez, it's a wonder either of you has any energy left to get out of bed in the morning," Peter whispered to himself. "Oh to be young and in love," he said louder, smiling at them.

"Or it might be that he's a horn-dog sex shark," Quinn grinned.

"Admit it," Puck said then winked at her, walking towards her to pull her into his arms, "it just turns you on." Quinn didn't disagree as he bent her over his arm to kiss her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: The God of Shopping went out to dinner and left his minions in charge of Quinn's big day. Oops.**

"Oh my God," Quinn breathed, her face a picture of horror. "They're the wrong colour," she whispered, hardly able to make a sound.

"What do you mean they're the wrong colour?" Frannie asked without looking up, she was checking a message on her phone. "You ordered….oh my God," she cried the second she clapped eyes on the dresses, her hands flew to her mouth. The dresses that were lined up on the rack in Saks right at this very moment, along with her sister's perfect wedding dress, did not look anything like the piece of fabric that Quinn had been given to be able to order everything else to match.

Quinn burst into tears. "They're the wrong colour," she repeated. "They won't match _anything_. Not the flowers, not the invitations, not the table centre pieces, the chair ties, the guys' vests and ties, nothing. They're wrong. All wrong," she sobbed and turned into Frannie's arms. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

The dresses weren't even just a slightly different colour, they were a _totally_ different colour. Quinn and the girls had chosen a beautiful vibrant purple, the dresses in front of her, although beautiful and a gorgeous colour, were gold.

"Quinnie? What's the matter?" Judy asked, seeing Quinn in quite some distress.

"Mom, look. They're wrong," Quinn sobbed. Judy turned to look and had the same reaction as her daughters, she sucked in a breath and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

The assistant was frantically searching through the order book for the original paperwork, she kept looking over her shoulder at the young bride-to-be, she felt so sorry for her. Two months to the big day and her dreams were unravelling. "Here, I have the paperwork here," she said, relief in her voice. "Five dresses, well, they're all different so the order numbers are different," she hurriedly explained. "Colour number is….XC33592. And let me see the swatch you have," the assistant asked and took the piece of fabric from Quinn. "Right. This is the set this colour is from. And the colour number is….CX33952. Oh," she sucked in a breath, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It seems we've ordered the dresses in the wrong colour," she belatedly admitted.

"It _seems_?" Quinn fumed. "There's no _seems_ about it. You most definitely _have _ordered the wrong colour," she ground out, her temper rising.

"Can it be fixed?" Judy asked, thinking on her feet, wondering how to put things right. "We have two months, Can the right colours be ordered?"

"Errm, well, there may be a problem there," the assistant answered, she looked very apologetic. "We no longer use that specific supplier. We may not be able to get an exact match," she explained, wringing her hands.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not listening to that," Quinn told her, in her absolute best head bitch voice. "You don't get to ruin my day just because some idiot is incompetent. I'm going back to the hotel right now and tomorrow you will call to tell me that you have rectified your mistake," she ordered. "We will then _consider _shopping here for the other dresses we need to complete the wedding party," she hissed then turned on her heel and left, Frannie and Judy had no choice but to follow in her wake.

At the hotel she went straight up to her room. "Hey, you look pissed," Puck commented with a smile. "Like, seriously pissed. Dare I ask or am I better off not knowing?" he tried to joke a little.

"Don't ask," Quinn growled. "Just don't fucking ask. Fucking idiots. Uurrgghhh."

"Scary Quinn to the power of three," Puck whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "I take it it's something to do with your dress because you went to Saks. Don't tell me it didn't fit," he bravely teased.

"No. My dress is perfect," Quinn replied then turned and sobbed in Puck's arms. "The damn, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ idiots have ordered all of the bridesmaids dresses in the wrong colour," she told him, sounding like a grumpy three-year-old. "It's totally wrong, not even close. And they don't have the same supplier to be able to get the material for them to be made in the right colour. Nothing will match," she wailed.

"Well, is the colour absolutely vile? Is it like, pink or something?" Puck asked, rolling his eyes at the thought of having to get married in a pink vest and tie.

"No," Quinn admitted as she sniffed. "I really like it actually, it's gorgeous, like an old gold colour. But that's not the point. It's not what I ordered," she pouted and stamped her foot.

"I see where Beth is getting the demanding little madam routine from," Puck murmured. "Can things be changed to match the dresses?" he asked. "I mean, I know the invitations have been ordered, but if they're not printed yet they can be changed, the flowers and the cake definitely can be. The chair thingies and the table stuff too. It won't be too difficult to change the ties and vests will it?" he suggested as he looked down at Quinn to see if she was listening. "See, you didn't think I knew so much about the wedding stuff, did you?"

Quinn's sob became a laugh. "Stop trying to be reasonable. And do you know how long it took me to find vests that colour? And one to fit Finn? Don't piss me off any more than I already am," Quinn advised, "and if you think this is bad, God help you when the implant is out."

"Want a distraction?" Puck asked, ever hopeful.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. "If it's something stupid don't bother, you'll just piss me off even more," she reminded Puck, her eyes closed.

"Well, Beth's already settled with my mom," Puck whispered against her hair. "How about I get Peter to order us some beers, we can have a little drink, relax, maybe get a little crazy together? What do you say? Hmm? Just you and me," Puck murmured, swaying side to side with her just a little.

"How about we skip the beer and just get down and dirty?" Quinn countered with a suggestion of her own.

"I can do that," he told Quinn, grinning. Puck picked her up and carried her to the bed, dropping her on it. "How dirty?" he asked his grin getting wider as he pulled Quinn's clothes off her. He flicked one eyebrow up and down and bent to kiss between her breasts. "Wanna get a little unruly?" he suggested huskily, Quinn's answer of "fuck, yeah," was taken literally. And it did distract her. Job done.

After breakfast the next day as everyone relaxed over coffee, Ruth asked how she was feeling.

"Well, if we can't change the dresses we'll just have to change everything else," Quinn sighed. "It's not the end of the world," she said with a smile at Puck, he winked back, "and actually there's only the invitations to get replaced, the ties and the vests can be exchanged. The flowers, cake, seats and centre pieces obviously haven't actually been done yet, the order can be changed. Not that I'm going to let Saks off the hook so easily," she assured everyone, Quinn hadn't become Head Cheerleader by just accepting things.

"And tell the truth," Puck pushed, "you really like the colour."

"Actually," Frannie said quietly, "I thought it was gorgeous. Much more subtle and sophisticated," she added then she looked at Quinn. "Not that I didn't like the original colour…I did. But I like this one better to be honest. It's so deep and sumptuous."

"Plus Beth would look gorgeous in a white dress with a sash in that colour," Quinn admitted. "Have you decided what you want to do Frannie?" she asked looking at her sister.

Frannie had been debating between having a having a cocktail type dress similar to the Glee girls or going for something totally different. During talks with Rabbi Golding it had been decided that both Ruth and Sarah would escort Puck to the Huppah to wait for Quinn and that Judy and Frannie would escort Quinn to him.

"Actually I have," Frannie replied. "I think I'd like to wear something completely different, you know?" she asked. "I think that maybe because both me and mom are walking you down the aisle, so to speak," she said using air quotes, "if I'm dressed in the same colour as your bridesmaids I'll look as if I missed the group. You don't mind do you? I mean, it's your day, your choice," she told Quinn, her voice a little urgent, she didn't want her sister to be even more upset than Saks had made her.

"You know, I'd like for Beth and Isabelle to have similar dresses, Hannah to have as near to the bridesmaids ones as possible. And if you and mom could co-ordinate that would be wonderful. If you could also co-ordinate Grammy so that she doesn't turn up looking like a rainbow with a parrot in her hair I'd be extremely grateful," Quinn replied, sipping her coffee.

"My mother's taste in clothes has become ever more eccentric over recent years," Judy confided to Ruth. "I'm not entirely sure it's unintentional either," she mused. "I think she does it just to annoy the people she goes to church with."

"She's definitely one on her own," Peter said quietly to Puck. "Scares the hell out of me that Frannie will turn into her one day," he confided.

"I haven't actually met her yet." Puck admitted. "We've been together nearly two years. Don't you think that's a bit weird? Do you think Quinn is ashamed of me?" Puck asked, his insecurities were really coming to the fore.

"I think it's more likely she's embarrassed by Grammy," Peter replied, his words eased Puck a little, "it's certainly an experience let me tell you."

"I thought it was a bit weird that she didn't even come to the funeral," Puck commented quietly.

"That's because she hated Russell," Peter informed Puck just as quietly. Puck nodded, considering this new piece of information.

"Ok. We need to hustle," Judy said, standing up. "Noah, Peter, are you two guys staying here?" she asked. "We need the babies with us today so you're free. Hannah, are you ready to choose your dress?" Judy asked and winked at the young girl, knowing that she was really excited. "You're both coming with us, aren't you?" Judy asked Ruth and Sarah.

"Of course," Ruth replied. "I'm looking forward to choosing my outfit. We both are. And actually Quinn, I like the idea of the two of us coordinating. Maybe the four of us should. What do you think?" she asked.

"I like that idea," Quinn agreed. "For all of you have something individual but of the same colour, you know, like the bridesmaids, a different colour from the bridesmaids, contrasting maybe but something that goes together. The flowers could incorporate the two colours. What do you think? Will it be too much?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Errm, how about a dark burgundy?" Frannie asked. "It would suit all of us, despite the difference in our ages. Mom, do you want to call Grammy to meet us in Saks today?" she suggested. "We could get her outfit at the same time then we'd know for certain she'll be dressed right," she muttered.

"She could be here in about an hour," Quinn agreed. "And I'd really like to know what she intends to wear."

"Good idea, I'll call her now," Judy nodded.

"Unlucky," Peter whispered to Puck. "Looks like you'll get to meet Grammy today," he grinned then glanced up at Puck's hair. "She'll tell you to cut that."

Puck raised his eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked. Peter nodded. "Like that's going to happen," Puck scoffed.

Judy called her mother. Coraline Burgess Serryll Black said that she would be very happy to meet her daughter, granddaughters and great-granddaughters in Saks. She also said she'd pack a few things and stay with them in New York for the rest of their trip and she'd also fly home with them for a visit.

"Great," Quinn and Frannie murmured together. Quinn shook her head to Puck at his puzzled look. "You have no idea," she mouthed while Peter could barely hold in the sniggers.

"Puck my man, I think we need to find something to do to keep us busy for the next few hours," Peter told him. "What do you think we should do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Puck replied, then checked that none of the ladies were listening. "I've no fucking idea why we had to come on this trip anyway. Have you?" he asked quietly.

"None. None whatsoever," Peter admitted. "Except maybe if we'd stayed at home we'd probably have more fun," he sighed.

"Speak for yourself," Puck smirked. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"Yeah, that's right, rub it in why don't you," Peter grumbled.

"Things still the same then?" Puck asked, wondering how Peter put up with it. "Got to admire you man," Puck told him, "I'd be going out of my mind by now. Or spending a lot of time alone, if you get what I mean," he smirked and wiggled his fingers at Peter. "I'd probably have the biggest arm muscles ever," he added with a laugh.

Peter glanced over to Puck, a half smile on his face. "Do you want to see my guns?" he asked. "And if what my mother used to say was true, I'd have exceptionally hairy palms by now. Or at least need glasses," he muttered. Puck pulled a face, laughing.

Puck actually had a bit of a plan, something he wanted to do. He wasn't sure that Peter would want to join him but he asked anyway. "Do you want to take a trip to get something really important, really traditional for the wedding?" he asked. "You might find it interesting."

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do," Peter shrugged. "What is it anyway?"

"It's called the Ketubah," Puck explained. "It's the marriage contract. It's read out during the service then given to the wife for her to keep throughout the marriage. It's written in Hebrew and is really decorated," he stopped talking suddenly, he'd started to feel a little embarrassed. "It's easier to show you than describe it," Puck muttered.

Once the ladies had left to meet Grammy at Saks, Puck and Peter got a cab and went to Brooklyn to the place that Puck had researched on the internet. Puck had originally intended to make the order online direct from the artist, but now that he had some free time, he thought that he might as well make the order in person.

Peter was mesmerised in the beautifully decorated store. He turned at the sound of Puck's voice, although he didn't understand a word that was being said. Puck was holding a conversation in Hebrew, following all the traditional greetings and pleasantries. Puck made the introductions and explained why he and Peter were there.

"You want both your names in English as well as Hebrew?" the artist asked, taking notes.

"Yes we do," Puck confirmed. "And we'd like for our daughter to be incorporated somewhere too."

The artist glanced up at Peter uncomfortably, he didn't really hold with same sex marriages and most especially with them adopting a child. This kid in front of him didn't even look old enough to get married in the first place. "Take a seat, I'll get some information. Let's start with the names. Yours is?"

"Noah Yusef Puckerman," Puck glared at Peter daring him to comment on his middle name.

"And in Hebrew?" the artist asked.

"Noach ben Seth ha-Levi," Puck replied. Peter was still watching with interest.

"And your…partner?" the man waved a hand at Peter.

"Wait, what?" Puck cried and leant back in the chair. "No, no, this dude will be my brother-in-law, my fiancées name is Quinn Fabray," he spluttered.

"Ah," the artist gave his first genuine smile. "That doesn't sound very Jewish," he commented.

"She's converted since the birth of our daughter," Puck wondered why he was explaining the intricacies of their relationship to this guy, that information wouldn't be included in the Ketubah. "Her Hebrew name is Chana bat Sarah Imenu," he offered with a proud half smile, it still gave him a little thrill even now, that Quinn loved him enough to do that for him, change her religion, everything about herself. "Anyway," Puck continued, "we're getting married on October 29th," he gave all the other details that the man required, including Beth's name in both English and Hebrew.

In the cab going back to the hotel, Peter asked a bit more about the service. Judy had tried to explain a bit but she wasn't sure either so he was confused.

"What will happen is that Rabbi Golding will go first, then the Cantor, then Quinn's Grammy, it should be all grandparents really but I only have Nana and she's walking with me and my mom in place of my dad," Puck explained. "Anyway, next will come you with Isabelle, Hannah and Beth then the bridesmaids then the groomsmen," he listed quickly. "I come next with my mom and Nana then Quinn with Judy and Frannie, are you following?" he asked, Peter nodded. "There'll be a lot of Hebrew prayers and stuff that you won't understand, the reading of the Ketubah, I'll give Quinn her ring, she'll give me mine later, after the blessings we drink from the Kiddush then I stand on a glass to break it. It's all really traditional," he finished with a shrug.

"And we'll all be wearing the hats?" Peter asked with his face screwed. "I'm going to feel really stupid. I've never worn one before."

"I wear one all the time, every time I go to Temple," Puck replied. "The ones we've ordered are black with mine and Quinn's names and the date on. Mine has to be white though," Puck didn't sound too impressed with that. His usual one was at least black and didn't stand out on his dark hair. "And I have to wear a tallit, a prayer shawl, too," he pouted.

"So why don't you give each other your rings at the same time?" Peter asked as they got out of the cab.

The driver butted in having listened to the conversation. "Because the guy has to show he's providing wealth for his woman. If _she_ gives _him _a ring then she's showing the same and it'sjust not done that way," he explained as though talking to a child, he shook his head and looked at Puck with sympathy. "If he's having a ring she gives him it after the service when they get time alone, before the reception," he continued. "Good luck buddy, for you and for your girl. Mazel tov," he called before he drove away, honking his horn.

In Saks things were a little easier, less fraught than Quinn's initial reaction when she was confronted with the dresses the day before. The manager of the store had personally come to see that the rest of the dress search went smoothly.

"Beth, honey, I need you to stand still. Stay still for mommy," Quinn instructed, Beth didn't want to stand still, she wanted to run and run and run in the little gold buckle up shoes that she was trying on along with the dress.

"Sooooos," Beth cried and pointed at her feet squealing with laughter then going on another run round till Ruth caught her up in her arms, spinning her round like an aeroplane.

"I don't think those will be coming off her feet anytime soon," Frannie murmured to Quinn. "She takes after her Aunt Frannie for that. I _love_ shoes,"she said, her voice deepened dramatically over the last few words.

"They damn well will be," Quinn said, determinedly. "She's not having gold shoes to run round in for right now. After the wedding she can use them to play in, but not right now," she repeated.

Ruth held Beth as Quinn tried to take the shoes off. Beth did not like that at all, she fought like a tigress defending her young. "What is that child screaming for?" Coraline complained.

"Because she doesn't want to take these shoes off," Quinn explained, out of breath from the struggle.

"Well, let her have them then," Coraline suggested impatiently. "It's only a damn pair of shoes."

"Today it's a damn pair of shoes, what will it be tomorrow if she connects the screaming and crying to mommy giving in to her? Where will it end?" Quinn demanded, sounding quite frazzled. "Enough Beth. Stop it now," she said firmly, turning her attention to her little girl. Quinn took Beth from Ruth and walked away from her watching family. She sat down with Beth on her knee and even though it upset Beth, Quinn took the shoes off her feet. Beth sobbed as though she was heartbroken.

"I don't see what the problem is," Coraline grumbled. "Give me the shoes, I'll buy them for her."

"Grammy, buying the shoes is not the point," Frannie defended Quinn's actions. "The point is not turning Beth into a spoilt brat who always gets her own way."

Beth was not a happy little girl and refused to have her own shoes put back on, kicking violently when Quinn tried. Quinn sat her in her stroller and fastened the straps. Beth leant over the front bar, her face resting on her hands, sobbing dramatically as though the world was about to come to an end. She stretched out her arms and opened and shut her little hands. "Gammy, sooooos," she cried. Judy had to look away from the sad little face, she so wanted to give Beth the gold shoes but Quinn was adamant. "Nana soooooos," Beth tried both of her nanas, still sobbing.

"Beth Puckerman. Stop this right now," Quinn's voice was as stern as Beth had ever heard her mommy be. "Could this weekend get any worse?" she asked herself, feeling very flustered. Everyone within hearing distance of Beth's yells and cries was staring at Quinn. "They probably think I'm just a young, stupid idiot who can't control her child," she muttered, crouching to let Beth cry it out on her shoulder.

"Sooooos mommy," Beth tried one last time, sounding incredibly tired.

"Right, we've too much to do here. I'll text Puck, get him to come and pick Beth up then we'll carry on," Quinn told everyone, slightly crossly. "Before he gets here all these dresses have to be out of sight though. I don't need any more bad luck," she directed, staring at the sales people. She still blamed each and every one of them for getting the original order wrong. "Do you want Peter to come pick up Isabelle?" she asked her sister while composing her text.

A short while later Puck and Peter arrived at Saks, looking so out of place in the bridal area. "Close your eyes Puckerman," Quinn called, thankful that she'd seen him before he stepped round the corner. She met him and grinned before getting a kiss from him. "Beth has been horrendous," she told him, "screaming and crying for a pair of gold shoes and you get to meet my Grammy," she murmured and gave a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Good heavens above," Coraline exclaimed. "What on earth is that on his head?" she asked as she peered at Puck for a closer look. "I hope you're getting that cut off before you marry my granddaughter," she sniffed.

"Told you," Peter murmured right at Puck's back, now carrying a sleeping Isabelle.

"No he isn't Grammy," Quinn replied for Puck. "I really like it," she finished, then turned to Puck. "It really turns me on," she told him in what she thought was a really quiet voice.

"Quinn dear, if all it takes is hair like that to turn you on, I will worry about you for the rest of my life," Coraline replied rather loudly.

"Mother," Judy cried, scandalised, Puck, Peter, Ruth and Sarah were near hysterical with laughter. Isabelle woke up and started crying. Beth started shouting again about her 'sooooos' only this time wanting daddy to get them.

"I give up," Quinn cried and threw her hands up in the air. "Yesterday was bad, today has been a total disaster. I give up," she repeated and walked away shaking her head.

"Aww, come on," Puck tried to talk Quinn round. "You've got to admit that was funny. Your Grammy is funny," he grinned and wrapped his arms round Quinn. "Is there any chance they can come back tomorrow before we have to fly home?" Puck asked the manager. "Our flight is at…what time?" Puck looked round to see if anyone knew.

"Eleven forty five tomorrow morning," Judy supplied the time. "We have to be at the airport by ten fifty at the very, very latest," she added.

"Ok. What time do you open in the morning?" Puck asked.

"Well sir, it being Sunday tomorrow, we don't actually open till eleven," the manager replied, his tone completely condescending even though he smiled and looked apologetic.

"And I'm absolutely sure that next Sunday that will be the case," Puck agreed with a fake smile of his own. "However, I'm also absolutely certain that tomorrow you will open early just for this particular bridal party because of the amount of money they're spending and to compensate for your own staff's complete fuck up," he added then smiled widely and patted the manager solidly on the shoulder. "What time would you like my beautiful fiancée to arrive?" he asked. "Along with the rest of these lovely ladies of course," Puck indicated either side of him to where the ladies were.

"Errm, ahh, yes, of course," the manager stuttered seeing huge bonuses disappear down the toilet. "Well, I can be here by seven along with staff from this department," he answered grudgingly, his smile so totally not genuine. Even Grammy was impressed.

Back at the hotel Quinn was involved in a giggling phone call with Mercedes. She asked Mercedes to let everyone know that the dresses were now gold instead of purple but that she liked them better. She told her about Beth's tantrum and about Puck's fabulous showdown with the manager. "God Mercedes, I am so tired, you wouldn't believe the running around we've done," she sighed and yawned. "More than when we came before summer. I am exhausted. I can't wait to be back in Lima ready to go to school," she said tiredly.

Puck overheard the last bit as he came out of the bathroom. "I can. School. Again. Blahh" he grumbled and pulled a face.

"Shut up," Quinn said and pulled out her tongue. "But anyway, sorry no that was to Puck," she said into her phone. "If you'd have heard Beth, what a tantrum. Over shoes," she added incredulously. Quinn listened to Mercedes for a moment. "Well, you can stop teaching her stuff like that," she instructed. "We don't need a diva heading towards the terrible twos."

The next morning the manager did indeed open the store at seven and Quinn and the rest of the ladies found the exact colour that they wanted. Grammy found a very pleasing two piece suit. Judy found a beautiful dress that she would wear with a gold chiffon shawl. Frannie picked a gorgeous creation with a floaty feel to it, again she would take advantage of a gold chiffon shawl. Sarah's choice was a beautiful dress with a beaded bodice and matching shrug. Ruth found a taffeta dress with an asymmetrical hemline that flattered her lovely figure. Everyone of them looked beautiful in their choices. Hannah's dress was already available and wouldn't need to be ordered. It was very similar to the one that Rachel had chosen, just a little shorter. Beth's dress was in white and would be quite flowing, lots of layers, with a gold chiffon sash that tied at the back. Isabelle's dress was almost identical. Shoes were found to fit each of them, Quinn also got the next size up for Beth too, along with the ones that fit her, just in case.

"When can we expect delivery of everything?" Quinn enquired, smiling nicely at the uberhelpful manager. "He should be damn well helpful with the amount of money we've spent on this part of the wedding alone," she thought to herself. "Bear in mind we need time for any adjustments," she added.

"I will personally make sure that everything is shipped to this address," the manager promised, indicating Judy's address, "by October 1st."

"Can I get that in writing?" Judy asked. "I don't wish to seem skeptical but, obviously we've experienced issues here this weekend and yet we're trusting you to get everything right. We'll only have four weeks to fix things if you let us down," she added silkily.

"Oh. My God," the manager thought. "Sister Mary Constance could take lessons in guilt tripping from this woman." He only just managed to stop himself from sighing. "You have my absolute word," he promised. "And a huge discount if anything is even a day late," he offered. "Might as well shoot me now," he thought, "I'm probably going to be fired tomorrow anyway."

As a group they arrived at the airport with seconds to spare. Grammy managed to grab the last remaining seat in first class. "I want to get to know this young man who my granddaughter has changed her life and religion for," she said as she gave Puck a stare that almost made him gulp.

"She's like Coach Beiste on steroids," Puck whispered to Quinn. "How the hell did your mom turn out so nice growing up with her?"

"I have no idea," Quinn replied and gave Puck a tired smile. "Welcome to my family, you've met everyone now. You only have eight weeks to change your mind."

"Not a chance," Puck whispered back. "You're stuck with me for life."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Senior year….**

"Welcome back class. It's good to see you all again, I hope you've had a good summer," Mr Schuester said as he smiled at his gathered Glee club. "I've had a request for us to go to the auditorium for the first performance of your summer assignment songs. If you'll all follow me," he announced and led the way.

Everyone had received an anonymous text message giving them instructions on where they should stand on the stage, which part of the harmonies they should take and how they should dance. Everyone except one person, Mr Schue had received that person's instructions and got him set up in the right place.

The lights went down, the fog machine created a little atmosphere, coloured lights were just enough to see by and gave the illusion of a dark, smoke filled disco of years gone by. The music started, everyone swayed in place as per the instructions. No one knew who was going to sing, then he heard her and a half smile lit his face. He looked round for her, catching sight of her and just as she left the wings, she started singing.

"Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one"

[They all paired up to sway together, slow dancing, except him]

"I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"

[As she made her way towards him]

"Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all"

[She stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes, his hands on her hips, her hands on his chest]

"Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss

Because I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you, crazy for you  
Crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's trueI'm crazy, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you baby"

"Quinn, that was brilliant. The staging, the effects, brilliant," Mr Schue said and clapped along with the rest of the team.

"How did you manage that without letting anyone know who had sent the text?" Mercedes asked. "None of us knew who it was. And you just came along with us from the choir room like you didn't know either. You're sly, girl. Sly," she teased.

"I bought a throw away cell phone so no one would know the number," Quinn admitted with a little smile. "And I am crazy for you Puckerman," she whispered as she stood on her tip toes to hug him tight, her arms round his neck.

"I'm pleased to hear it," Puck joked, "sorta goes both ways," he whispered back just before he dropped a tiny little kiss on the end of her nose. "Seeing as how we're already in here, can I do my song now Mr Schue?" he asked.

"Sure, how do you want people?" Mr Schue asked.

"Just sitting is fine," Puck replied, walking to the wings to pick up a stool. Puck settled himself, he found Quinn sat in the second row beside Mercedes. He caught her eye, his gaze never wavered, he knew that she would know he was singing to her but he needed her to know he meant every single word.

"The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was then at my command  
My love

The first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time  
My love

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies  
My love

The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face"

No one spoke. They all clapped, Quinn's lips trembled, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina sniffed back tears. Puck walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. Quinn walked over to where he sat. He smiled at her as she reached him, Quinn laughed a little through her tears. "That wasn't Billy Joel," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I never said I was singing a Billy Joel number, you decided that," Puck reminded her, he cupped her cheeks as she stood between his thighs, her hands stroking up and down the length of them. Puck bent forward and kissed her very softly, sweetly. "And I meant every word," he whispered.

"Well, Mr Puckerman, all I can say is I'm sorry that this is your senior year," Mr Schue sighed. "I have no idea how you managed it but you did. I didn't ever think anything would beat the way you started off Glee club last year, but that, wow. Amazing. Every word and note, just," Mr Schue stopped talking and shook his head in admiration. "Quinn, you are one lucky, lucky girl. Most women would kill to be sung to like that just once in their lives. And by the way Puck, could you at least try to rein it in? You make the rest of us guys look bad. Just saying," the teacher added with a touch of humour.

"What can I say Mr Schue, you've either got it or…hey," Puck laughed as Quinn punched him in the stomach. "Baby, you know I only sing for you," he grovelled.

"That was way too 'Puckasaurus'," Quinn said, trying to be stern but totally failing when he jumped down, wrapped her up in his arms and spun her round.

"Well, that's class over for today," Mr Schue announced. "Tomorrow we'll hear from…." he consulted his clipboard, "Santana and Artie. Have your songs ready guys. If anyone can top Puck I'll buy them dinner at Breadstix," he shouted as he walked away.

"If they don't does that mean I get the dinner?" Puck asked Mr Schue's back.

"No. You get Quinn," Mr Schue replied.

"But I already have Quinn," Puck replied, he sounded disappointed till he looked down at Quinn. "Not that you're not a prize or anything, you are. Is that a double negative? Am I saying you are a prize?" he asked a touch confused, Quinn didn't look amused. "Or am I saying you're not…a…pr….I'm digging a big hole here aren't I?" he asked, Quinn nodded, her arms folded. "And I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for it," he suggested even though he knew the answer, again Quinn nodded. "Ok, forget the dinner Mr Schue," Puck called.

Everyone went to their next class. At lunchtime they all met up in the lunchroom and Quinn explained the saga of the bridesmaids dresses. "You have no idea how stressful last weekend was," she groaned. "And Beth. Demanding gold shoes," she sighed and shook her head, able to smile about it now.

"Did she get them?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, yeah, two pairs, but she doesn't know and she's not wearing them yet, not till the wedding," Quinn replied, finishing her lunch.

"Good," Mercedes nodded firmly. "I don't care how old you are, a girl can never have too many pairs of shoes," she declared.

"Oh my God," Tina said quietly. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked, looking over Quinn and Mercedes' shoulders. They both turned to see who had caught Tina's eye. "It is," she cried then waved. "Blaine. Over here," she called.

Blaine heard his name being called above the usual lunchroom noise. He turned to see the only people he knew at this school waving to him. He quickly went to join them. "Hey guys," he said as he rubbed his hands together nervously. "How are you?"

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly. "And where's your uniform?"

"I didn't think there was a dress code at this school," Blaine answered, glancing down at his own clothes then round the table at everyone else's. "I've transferred," he announced then gave a huge over the top grin. The table erupted with screams and shouts of welcome.

"Cool, we don't need to look now for anyone to replace Sam," Rachel beamed, then a sudden thought hit her. "You will join New Directions, won't you?" she all but demanded.

"Only if you want me to," Blaine grinned at the choruses of "Hell, yeah" and other similar variations.

* * *

After school Puck and Quinn drove home. On the way she turned to face him. "That song you sang. It was beautiful. Every time you sing to me you make me feel so special," she sighed.

"You are special," Puck replied, his hand leaving the wheel to take hers. "You're the most special person I've ever known."

Grammy had invited herself to join the Puckermans for dinner, Quinn found out when she went in the house, Puck found out about twenty minutes later after he'd been to refuel his car. The text he'd just received from Peter made sense now, when it had arrived he couldn't understand why Peter had sent him a three page text consisting of just two repeated letters, *ha*. Puck quickly text back, *cheers buddy, I hope your dick drops off*. Peter text back straight away, *wouldn't matter, still not getting any :'(*. Puck replied *ha, there is a god*.

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked.

"Errr, Peter, he has errm," Puck stopped talking and looked up from his phone noticing the look on Quinn's face. "Déjà vu?" he asked, Quinn nodded, not looking impressed. "Here look, it's Peter," he said as he passed his phone to her. Quinn read the messages that had been sent back and forth.

"Still?" she asked, eyes wide. "What is Frannie thinking? I need to have a talk with her I think," Quinn muttered, frowning. "How is he managing?" she asked, she couldn't believe anyone could cope with that, Quinn just assumed that everyone would want to be as active as she and Puck were. Well, she had to, she didn't have anything else to compare with. Puck raised his eyebrow, smirked and pumped his fist up and down a few times. Quinn composed a message, *didn't your mom tell you doing that would make you go blind? I'll talk to F*. Puck took back his phone and sent another text *that was Q not me*.

"Have you quite finished having your cyber-conversations?" Coraline asked them, staring over the top of her half moon spectacles.

"We're done Grammy. How are you?" Quinn asked, giving her Grammy a hug. From behind Coraline's back Quinn grimaced at what she was wearing, an orange and purple striped skirt, a green knitted jumper and red shoes. "Does she actually look in a mirror before she leaves the house?" Quinn thought to herself. "Did my mother see her and let her leave peacefully?" she wondered. "Thank God we've chosen her outfit for the wedding," she sighed silently.

Ruth was in the kitchen with Puck, they were both trying to be on their best behaviour but Coraline was so funny. Neither Puck nor his mom were sure if Coraline even realised that some of the things she said were very close to the knuckle or if she did it deliberately for the shock value. She definitely called a spade a spade not a digging implement.

"So at just sixteen you thought it was a really good idea to get my granddaughter pregnant?" Coraline asked Puck as they sat down to dinner. He'd just taken a drink of water and managed to choke on it rather than spit it out all over the table.

"We weren't really planning on it at the time," Puck replied as soon as he could talk. "It was just one of those things," he shrugged, "it happened."

"I must say, you've made a good job between you," Coraline commented as she smiled at Beth, taking one of her hands and kissing her fingers. "You're a beautiful girl, just like your mommy. And like your Great-Grammy was many years ago."

"Singing your own praises again, Grammy?" Quinn asked.

"I have to, there's no one around who remembers those times. They're all either dead or senile," Grammy grumbled. "You know Ruth, at my age you cannot find a decent man anywhere. Not if you want one who still has control of his bodily functions."

Puck was making a valiant effort to eat his dinner but the struggle to keep the laughter in was difficult. "Thank God Hannah's gone to the movies with Nana," Puck thought to himself.

"Your mother tells me you're planning to have more children," Coraline stated and turned her gaze on Quinn. "Do you think that's wise?" she asked.

"Yes," Quinn answered.

"That's it? Just yes?" Coraline demanded, she was waiting for more. "You don't take after your big sister then do you?" she asked, her eyebrow went up, daring Quinn to respond.

"I don't know what you mean, Grammy," Quinn replied and stared back.

"I overheard poor Peter almost pleading with Frannie yesterday," Coraline informed them and saw the look that passed between Puck and Quinn. "Aha, they know already. Waste of time that angle then. Always out to spoil my fun these young ones," she thought to herself.

"Would anyone like dessert?" Ruth asked. Puck jumped up to help his mom. As soon as he was in the kitchen he sent a text to Peter. *grammy knows*. Almost immediately his phone buzzed, *knows what?*. Puck replied straight away, *you don't get any*. It took a bit longer for Peter to respond, he must have been kicking himself for Grammy finding out. *how the fuck did she find out?*. Puck replied as his mom was cutting into the cake, *heard you begging*. Peter's reply was really, really quick. *FUCK*. *you wish :D* Puck sent back, he couldn't resist that reply. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, he'd show Quinn later. He hoped for Peter's sake that Quinn could find a way to chat with Frannie really soon.

"Would you like to drive me back, Noah?" Coraline asked after dinner.

"Is that a trick question?" Puck thought but didn't dare ask, he looked at Quinn, she looked almost ready to burst. He didn't think it would go down too well if he answered honestly. "Sure Grammy," he replied, he'd been instructed to call her that, "just let me know whenever you're ready," he added. Puck had a fabulous idea. "Beth loves a drive in the evenings, before bedtime, Quinn does too, we'll all drop you off," he said then sat up straighter, a big smile on his face feeling pleased that he had thwarted Grammy's plans for interrogation.

"Hmmm," Grammy answered knowing she'd been defeated this time. "But I will get you. And I will take you to the nearest barbers," she announced and nodded towards Puck's hair. "That really needs to be cut before the wedding."

"No it doesn't Grammy," Quinn insisted. "I love Puck's hair. Beth loves it. It's him. And it stays," her voice ended on a hard note.

"Quinn dear," Grammy continued as if Quinn hadn't spoken, "why must you insist on calling your young man 'Puck'?" Coraline pulled a face as if she'd eaten something sour. "Is it because it reminds you of fu…" she was cut off by Quinn and Puck both talking nonsense very loudly so that Beth didn't hear the f word. "I was trying to say 'fun times' as you would have known if your minds weren't quite so fixated," Coraline said, looking ever so pleased with herself. "I think I'm ready for that ride now," she smirked at Puck.

Puck got Coraline settled into the car. Quinn fastened Beth into her car seat then sat in next to her. "Are you frightened of me?" Coraline asked Puck. "Scared to be alone with me?"

"Truth?" Puck asked as he set off. Coraline nodded her head. "You scare the hell out of me," he told her grinning, "I'm never sure what you're going to say next."

"Finally," Coraline crowed. "Someone who dare say it. Anything else?" she asked.

"You have a unique sense of style and that scares the hell out of me too," Puck admitted, "I only hope my daughter hasn't inherited it."

"Oh you're good," Coraline grinned over her shoulder at Quinn. "This one's a keeper. He dare stand up to me and tell me I dress like an idiot. Thank God. I only ever did this to piss your dad off, he was such a jumped up asshole. And to test people. I like you Noah Puckerman," she announced then turned to look out of the windscreen. "It doesn't hurt to keep your mom in check too, wouldn't want her getting too big for her boots. Or your sister," Coraline said quietly and humphed a sigh. "What is she thinking? When I was her age I couldn't wait to get your Grampy into bed," she added quietly then in an even quieter voice, "I wouldn't mind the opportunity even now, once in a while." Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time it had been an act?

After dropping Grammy off at Dudley Road, Puck drove over to Rachel's house. She'd asked the girls to join her for a really quick rehearsal of the song she wanted to sing for her summer assignment. When they arrived, Rachel came out of the house, Puck had intended taking Beth home then he'd come back to pick Quinn up later. Rachel invited them both in. "I don't mind extra people in the audience if you don't mind listening," she smiled.

"Sure, we'll come in and listen to Aunty Rachel sing, won't we Beth?" Puck asked the baby as he unfastened her from the car seat.

Finn, Mike and Artie were already there. "Can I talk to you?" Finn whispered to Puck. "In private?" he added with a glance round the room.

"S'up?" Puck asked as soon as they were outside, they'd gone out to his car to be able to speak without being overheard.

"What brand of condoms would you recommend?" Finn asked, saying the word 'condoms' out of the side of his mouth. He was glancing round to see if anyone was listening or watching them, he was really nervous.

"Oh, hey, come on," Puck said, he sounded disappointed in Finn. "You can't do that. Don't cheat on Rachel, it's just not cool dude. And that's coming from me, I've cheated on more girls than…than….something, but a lot anyway. Don't do that to her. Just be patient, she'll give it up one day," he assured Finn.

"They're _for_ me and Rachel," Finn insisted. "She says she's ready and I'm not gonna argue with her. But I want us to be safe, you know?" he asked and nodded towards Beth's car seat.

"I get it," Puck nodded. "Well, we only used them for a short while, when she was still feeding Beth, before she had the implant, but to tell you the truth, I hated them. It was like getting in the shower with my socks on," he grumbled and pulled a face. "And the amount of times we forgot anyway," he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "it was just ridiculous. You should probably go for…" and named a brand.

"Thanks," Finn said, blushing a little. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you? Not even Quinn," he begged.

"Not a chance is Quinn not going to ask what you wanted to talk to me about and I'm not going to lie to her," Puck told Finn, looking him straight in the eye. "All I can promise is if by some miracle she doesn't ask, I won't tell. Ok?"

Finn sighed. "That'll have to do," he answered. They went back in and found the girls gathered in the Berry Basement Oscar Room.

"This brings back a few nasty memories," Puck muttered to Finn.

"For me too," Finn agreed, but for entirely different reasons. Puck was remembering the party that had got out of hand and caused so much trouble between him and Quinn. Finn was thinking about all the times that he and Rachel had got so close, especially recently, before she called a halt to the proceedings. There were only so many times a guy could get his hopes up and survive them being dashed before he walked away for good. "This place can be a total ball ache," he added, his voice deadly serious. Puck turned his head slowly to look at Finn, a half grin on his face.

"I think I still have some left over, tucked away in my drawer at home," Puck murmured. "Q, me and Finn just have to go somewhere, real quick. We'll be back soon. Ok?" he said then kissed Quinn lightly and Beth too in her arms before motioning to Finn to follow him up the stairs.

Within ten minutes they'd arrived at Puck's house. "Hey mom, it's just me and Finn," Puck called running up the stairs, Finn following close behind. In the bedroom Puck pulled his drawer open and found a few loose condoms. "I thought there was more than that. Just a minute," he said and walked round the bed to Quinn's drawers. None in there. He went to the bathroom, none in the cabinet either. "Well, that was a waste of time," Puck frowned. "I wonder where they all went. I was sure there was at least a couple of boxes. Sorry dude, but have fun with these anyway," he said as he handed over the five single packages that he'd found. They left again with Puck shouting to Ruth that he and Quinn would be home soon.

"Where did you disappear to?" Quinn asked Puck once they were on their way home.

"Finn needed something that I thought I had but when I checked I didn't have as many as I thought," Puck said, confusing even himself.

"What did you think you had?" Quinn asked.

"Errm, guy stuff," Puck answered, trying to respect Finn's request.

"Guy stuff?" Quinn repeated his words. "What's 'guy stuff'? Don't tell me you leant him your tools, you know Finn, he'll break them," she groaned.

"Not my tools," Puck answered and muttered something under his breath, a little smile on his face.

"I didn't hear that. Say it again," Quinn demanded.

"I can't," Puck smiled at Quinn. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does, I want to know," Quinn insisted.

Puck sighed. "I said something for his tool," he replied and looked at Quinn, "satisfied?" he asked.

"Something for his….?Oh," Quinn murmured as realisation hit. "Were there any left? I thought I'd given them all to Mercedes," she revealed. "Well, we didn't need them anymore did we, and she and Sam…"

"I knew there was more left than that last time I noticed them," Puck cried, he felt justified, at least he knew now where the condoms had gone and he wasn't going nuts. "Hey, I don't care where they went as long as they're put to good use," he grinned and gave a flick of his eyebrows.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: The news no parent ever wants to hear…**

Puck was in the weight room when Coach Beiste came running in, the expression on her face could only be described as terrified. "Puck, you have to go to Principal Figgins' office. Right now," she ordered without any explanation.

Quinn was in History when Miss Pilsbury came to the door looking even more flustered than usual. She spoke quietly to the teacher before approaching Quinn. "Quinn, Principal Figgins needs to see you right away," she said, her voice was really breathless. Quinn gave Miss Pilsbury a weird look but followed her. She saw Puck approaching from the other direction. He must have been called there too.

"Hey. S'up?" Puck asked. "Why do they want to see us?" he asked Miss Pilsbury. "Has Principal Figgins decided that we can't stay at school once we're married? Cos it's still gonna happen," he told Miss Pilsbury with a wink at Quinn.

"No. No, no, it's nothing like that," Miss Pilsbury said hurriedly, she still hadn't managed to get her breath back. "Go straight in," she directed.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, Puck took her hand as they entered the Principal's office. The police officer waiting there threw him. "Has something happened?" Puck asked nervously.

"Please, sit down," the officer suggested. "I have something to tell you, I need you to keep calm and be positive. Ok?" he looked at them both, nodding. "Your daughter has gone missing, now…" he started to say before he was interrupted.

"What the fuck?" Puck cried as he jumped up from his seat. "Missing? How? She's at home with Judy. She can't go missing. What the fuck?"

"Mr Puckerman, please sit down. I can giv…" the officer tried to speak again.

Quinn became a shaking, quivering mess. "No," she whispered, she didn't want to hear this. "I'm going home. Beth will be there with my mom, this is just a stupid bad dream and I'll wake up," she said, almost to herself. "This is just a bad dream, if I go home in my dream everything will be alright. What time did you set the alarm for?" she randomly asked Puck. "I'm going home. Now."

They left the office at a run. Puck had to swing by the locker room for his keys. He picked up his phone too. Twenty missed calls. "Check your phone," Puck suggested, his voice hoarse. He felt as though he was about to throw up. He had to swallow repeatedly.

Quinn pulled her phone from her bag. It was on silent as usual through the school day. "I've got twenty eight missed calls," she choked, her petrified gaze flew to Puck's face. "Get me home. Now," she demanded. Puck pressed the fob to unlock his car then dropped his keys in his haste, fumbling for them on the ground at the side of the car. "For fuck's sake," Quinn screamed, almost ready to get out of the car and run. Puck picked them up and jumped in, roaring away from school, tires screaming. He ignored every speed limit, every red light. At home he pulled up on the street, the house was surrounded by police cars, their lights flashing slowly. Police officers milled about, Judy stood on the door step speaking to a female officer, she was obviously in a great deal of distress. As soon as Quinn jumped out of the car Judy ran down the path to her, hugging Quinn and crying.

"She's gone, I don't know where, she's just gone," Judy repeated over and over.

Puck took Judy by the shoulders. "What do you mean she's gone. How? Why? What were you doing?" he was barely able to concentrate to string words together, his eyes were roaming the area, seeing officers at the doors of the neighbouring houses, speaking to people.

"Mr Puckerman, Ms Fabray?" the detective who looked to be in charge spoke to them, quietly but firmly. "Please come inside," he instructed. Quinn, Puck and Judy followed the detective, Sarah was already there, summoned by Judy while in a state of panic. "This is what we know has happened," the detective told the frantic couple. "Mrs Fabray was in the yard with Beth, she was playing on her horse. Mrs Fabray stepped inside to answer the phone," he explained, his eyes on the young parents, noting every reaction. "There wasn't anyone on the line, she came back outside, Beth wasn't there and the side gate was open. Now, we know that Beth wouldn't have been able to climb almost six feet to unlock the gate so the assumption is that who ever made the call to the house was waiting for Mrs Fabray to go inside, to snatch your daughter," he said, his voice still very calm.

Quinn fainted. Puck only just managed to catch her, he laid her out on the floor, for once not even thinking about Quinn. "Who could have taken her. Why? What are you doing to find her?" he fired questions at the detective, he was trying really hard to stay calm but his voice was trembling.

"We're canvassing the area, see if anyone saw something, someone suspicious," the detective explained. "We're checking local CCTV to see if anything shows up on that…hey. Hey, get those cameras out of here," he shouted and gestured over Puck's shoulder. Puck turned to see a TV news crew poking a camera and a microphone inside the front door. "Sorry, they're like vultures. They sniff the scent of a story and they turn up," he apologised before continuing his explanation of what was happening right now. "A forensic team is sweeping the yard and the side of the house for any evidence, we'll need everyone's fingerprints to eliminate them from the investigation. Is there anyone you can think of who might want to hurt you or Quinn or…." his voice trailed off, waiting for Puck to reply.

"No, I can't think of anyone or any reason. Nothing," Puck replied, he suddenly felt his legs go weak, he dropped to the couch, his head in his hands. Puck noticed that Quinn had come round and been helped up and he hadn't even realised. She'd been helped away by someone, he could hear the sounds of her being sick somewhere close by.

Ruth flew through the door, her eyes wide, tears on her face. "Noah," she croaked, a sob stuck in her throat. She could only run into his arms as he stood up.

"Mom, we'll find her," Puck cried, then he broke down. Puck didn't even realise how close to tears he was. "Arrggghhh," he grunted, pulling away from his mom, wiping his face. "I have to go look. I have to find her. I can't just wait here. I need to go look for her," he growled as he headed for the door.

The detective stopped him. "We're going to need you here for just now. Let my officers do their job. If you go charging about out there, you might destroy any evidence. Please, just try to be patient. Let us handle this," he told Puck, speaking very calmly, gently.

Puck turned his terrified gaze to the detective. "She's my baby," he whispered. "She's only fifteen months old," he swallowed hard before he could continue. "If this was your kid, what would you do?" he asked.

"Honestly?" the detective asked. "If this was my kid, I'd tear the fucking world apart to find her," he answered truthfully, seeing the pain in the young man's eyes.

Quinn came back to the family room, her face white, she was shivering uncontrollably. Puck grabbed her into his arms before she fell. "We'll find her Q," Puck whispered into Quinn's hair, "we'll find her," he promised.

Quinn became aware that the scene she was watching on the TV over Puck's shoulder looked incredibly familiar. She could see a house that looked like theirs and a car that looked like Puck's abandoned in the street with the doors left wide open. As the camera angles changed she could see people in white suits wandering round a yard looking at stuff, then the camera zoomed in, from way overhead, onto a little pink horse on wheels, turned on its side, abandoned in the yard.

"Beth has a horse like that," Quinn commented tonelessly.

Puck turned to see what Quinn was looking at. On the news channel, their house and everything happening around it, was playing out for the world to see. Red tickertape scrolling across the bottom of the screen was repeating the same information over and over again. "Oh God. This is real," Puck whispered before running to the bathroom to throw up.

As the day progressed, they were asked question after question. Nothing either they or any one of their family could think of could shed any light on who would want to snatch a little girl away from her home. "I think, if you're up to it, we should do an appeal," John, as the detective had ask that they call him, suggested. "If we put it out there on the news, maybe someone will come forward with information. We have Beth's picture already showing all over the channels, but a personal appeal often produces quicker results," he told them.

"…the teenaged parents, seventeen year old Noah Puckerman and his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, also seventeen, were called away from school this morning, to be told that their daughter had been snatched from their home. Police investigating the incident are appealing for any witnesses or anyone who has any information at all to come forward. And now the weather…" the woman on screen went from talking in a very concerned tone of voice to a bright, smiling tone.

One of the police officers answered a knock at the door. He closed it and returned to the family room. "Excuse me," he whispered to Ruth. "There's a guy out here who says he's your husband. He wants to come in."

Ruth looked up in shock. Seth Puckerman? At her door? That asswipe had the nerve to show up at _her_ door and say her was her _husband_? This she had to see. "Noah?" Ruth called. "Your dad's here. He wants to see you," she said, slightly mockingly.

Puck turned to his mom, surprise evident in his eyes. "Well let's bring him in," he replied, the sarcasm was unmistakeable. They all turned towards the front door to see an older version of Puck but without the mohawk, step nervously into the house. "Hmmm," Puck nodded. "So that's what you look like. I'd forgotten, you know? I mean you could have changed a lot in what? Nine years?" Puck's sneer wasn't missed and his dad did at least look shamefaced. "So you think you can turn up now? And what? All's forgiven?" Puck demanded.

"Noah, I just…" Seth tried to speak, "I want…"

"You want," Puck sneered again. "That's what it always comes down to, isn't it? What _you_ want. You know something?" Puck asked his dad. "I don't give a fuck what _you_ want. You've been no use to me since I was eight years old, don't even think you can try now," he finished and turned away ignoring the look of appeal his dad sent his mom's way.

"You expected anything else?" Ruth asked in a hard voice. "You abandoned him when he needed you most, not to mention Hannah. Do you even remember you _have_ a daughter?" she asked and turned away too, not even wanting to look at the man she'd married.

"Sir, I don't think it would be very productive for you to stay," the police officer advised, guiding Seth to the door.

"Can I come back? Another time? Maybe meet Hannah and Beth?" Seth asked quietly.

"Maybe. When this is over and we have Beth back," Ruth replied, she didn't have the energy left to fight.

Sarah came downstairs from Hannah's room. She'd been brought home from school too after reporters found their way there. Hannah had cried herself to sleep. Judy had been sedated and was in Quinn's bed. Quinn was sat on the couch, staring, not seeing anything, her hands locked together, her fingernails dug into her skin.

"Ok, we're set up," John announced. "Quinn, Noah, I want you to talk straight to the camera and say what's in your heart. Keep saying Beth's name, keep saying that she's your baby. Don't worry if you cry, we get the quickest results when there's genuine emotion," he advised.

Sat at the table, flanked by detectives and police officers, Puck and Quinn huddled together to appeal to the person who had taken their baby, to appeal to the public to give any information to the police. "There's a song…" Puck's voice broke, he wiped his hand over his face, trying to compose himself. "I sing it to her every night. Please, _please_," his voice became a whisper, "please bring our baby home to us, she needs to hear her song," he said, he couldn't add anything else, he couldn't say another word. Quinn collapsed against his chest, no longer able to hold it together, Puck's arms tight round her shoulders, her arm draped over his shoulder. Puck's chest shook with his own silent tears.

The short film was played over and over along with numerous pictures of Beth, the newscaster commenting every time on their ages, how they had stayed together to be a family, how strong they were being, she even mentioned their upcoming wedding. Something somewhere touched the heart of a stranger.

After a lot of encouragement, Quinn went upstairs to lie down. Puck wanted to go out, he wanted to be searching, needed to be doing something. Puck wanted to search houses, cars, everywhere. He didn't want to imagine why someone would want to take his baby away, he couldn't allow that into his head.

Finn and Rachel had called. New Directions, the football team and the entire student body as well as many of the teachers were out searching. Looking anywhere they could to find anything, something that would help. Puck couldn't tell them thank you. He couldn't say it. Finn knew he meant it though. They all did.

The phone rang, immediately the house fell silent. "Is this Quinn?" came the breathy, whispery voice of a strange woman the second it was answered.

"Yes," she answered, making sure she sounded so close to tears, on the verge of breaking down, it wasn't actually Quinn, it was really a police woman. She had been primed to answer the phone in a tearful voice every time it rang just in case.

"I have something of yours," the voice replied, it had suddenly become harder, the little girl lisp disappeared. "And you'll only get it back when I get what was promised to me." The line went dead.

"Did we get a trace on that?" the officer called.

"No, but your Oscar's in the mail," the technician replied, still checking his computer to see what, if anything, could be gleaned from the very brief contact.

"Well, at least we know that this was a deliberate kidnapping, not an opportunist," John said quietly. "And we now know that Beth was the target. Ok, we need all of them in here, including the sister and brother-in-law, maybe they have something they don't even know about locked away in their heads."

Once the whole family was assembled in the dining room, the technician played the recording of the call. "Does anyone recognise that voice?" John asked.

"I can't place it, but there's something familiar about it," Judy murmured. "Not the last bit, but the first bit, the Marilyn Monroe bit when she first spoke," she explained, she was concentrating hard, really hard. "I can't think."

"It'll be one of Russell's fuck buddies," Grammy announced from her position near the corner of the room. "He'll have promised her something, money probably then he left her out of the will," she declared. As one they all turned to look at Coraline. "What? Didn't anyone else think of that? Why not?" she demanded. "Everything usually comes down to money and as much of an asshole as your late husband was, he was also very rich," she reminded everyone, especially Judy.

"But why take Beth?" Quinn asked, shaking her head. "We'd already thought of that and discounted it, don't forget, he left me out of the will too," she reminded everyone. "Frannie was the one who got left the money, why didn't they take Isabelle? Sorry Frannie," Quinn turned and apologised at her sister's gasp. "I don't mean that they should have or….I'm just saying, we don't have anything, nothing and you do so why take Beth?" Quinn demanded then broke down again. Frannie knew what Quinn meant, it was just a shock to hear her sister bargaining her own child's life for her niece's.

"We still have to wait for a demand," John reminded them all. "She's made first contact. Do NOT pick up the phone," he instructed. "Let Karen answer, she's trained for this. If they ask for you," he pointed at Puck, "Jimmy will take the call. Do not answer anything on your cell phones, check all numbers first. Even if you know the number, don't answer it alone, Jimmy or Karen will answer for you. If it's a legitimate person they'll understand. Ok?" John looked at them all for their nods of compliance.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked wearily, the drone of the helicopter that had plagued them for hours and hours had finally ceased, it was dark outside.

"It's after ten," Puck told her quietly. "Did you eat yet?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head, the mere thought of food made her stomach turn over. "I can't," she sighed. "Did you?" she asked, Puck shook his head too. Very few of them had been able to manage more than a couple of spoons of soup and a few bites of a sandwich. Neighbours had brought food for them, the officers had been grateful at least and had devoured what was on offer. "You should get some rest at least," Quinn told Puck, her hand cupping his cheek.

Puck rested his forehead against hers. "I'll sleep when Beth comes back," he said before he bit back a sob, shaking his head, sucking in deep breaths, blinking rapidly. "I can't just sit here any more, I have to do something," Puck growled then stood up abruptly, leaving the dining room almost at a run.

"Noah," Quinn's voice stopped him at the door, his hand already grasping the handle. "Please don't leave me on my own. I need you," she begged, she couldn't say anymore, she was biting her lips, her shoulders were shaking.

Puck turned back, reaching Quinn in seconds, taking her in his arms. "I won't leave," he whispered. "I just feel so fucking useless, not looking, knowing that there are hundreds of people out there searching for our baby and we're stuck here, waiting. It's driving me insane."

"John said we have to be here, in case she calls again. We might have to tell them something, something that no one else would know," Quinn mumbled into his chest. They stood for a long time, trying to give and take comfort from each other.

Peter had taken Judy, Frannie, Isabelle and Grammy home, knowing that for the time being there was nothing they could do. They had spoken to John about offering a reward. John had taken that offer to his superiors and if they didn't have any news within the next twenty four hours, that information would certainly be broadcast.

"You probably should try to get some rest," John advised, wearily. Puck sighed and nodded, guiding Quinn upstairs to their room. They lay together on their bed, eyes open, wrapped in each other's arms, not even bothering to get undressed.

Hannah had woken briefly and gone back to sleep. She thought it had all been a really bad dream and had cried again when she realised it was all too real.

Sarah and Ruth had gone to lie down in Ruth's bedroom. Ruth cried in her mother's arms, she'd tried to stay strong all day, for her son, for Quinn but she couldn't hold it any longer. "What if we never get her back?" she whispered to Sarah. "It'll kill them. Both of them. I love that little girl _so_ _much_, I feel like a part of me has been ripped away. It must be ten times worse for them."

"We'll get her back," Sarah soothed, rubbing her daughter's back. "You'll see, we'll get her back. She's a Puckerman, right?" she asked, Ruth made a sound, half way between a sob and a laugh, nodding, agreeing with her mom.

"She won't sleep," Quinn said quietly into the darkness. "Her lamb. Beth doesn't have her lamb. She won't sleep. What if…what if… " she shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought that had just flitted through it.

"What if they hurt her because she won't sleep? Won't stop crying?" Puck asked his voice devoid of emotion. "I've been thinking that for the last two hours," he admitted. "If anyone hurts my baby I'll hunt them down," he vowed. Puck was deadly serious, it wasn't just talk. If anyone hurt Beth they better just kill themselves where they stood because he _would_ hunt them down and he _would_ make them pay.

As dawn broke, Puck gently shifted Quinn, laying her head on the pillow, his arm was numb from her laying on it all night. His eyes were dry and sore from being open all night, he hadn't managed to sleep at all. Quinn had drifted off about three, three thirty after crying herself hoarse. In the bathroom he tried to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to wake Quinn. He went downstairs and found some of the same officers still in the house and a few different ones. The TV was still playing the news station, still playing yesterday's footage shot from the helicopter, showing Beth's pink horse laying on its side, showing Puck and Quinn arriving at home, the car left open on the street. Puck wondered if anyone had remembered to shut the doors and lock it. "Fuck it, it's only a car," he thought to himself.

John sat up suddenly, taking a deep breath, yawning. "Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked Puck quietly.

"I didn't," Puck replied. "Quinn's asleep right now. Want some coffee?" Puck asked and wandered through to the kitchen to clean and refill the coffee machine, finding the task therapeutic, normal. "I don't know if I dare ask," he said, slightly over his shoulder.

"Did we hear anything?" John asked, Puck nodded, tight lipped. "We did get one piece of information from a few sources so that looks promising," John said with another yawn. "Excuse me," he apologised, "and one of your neighbours remembers seeing a black car parked repeatedly over the last few weeks, always just a few houses away, she took a note of the licence plate. The same car was there when she left to go to work yesterday morning. We're checking it out right now," John told Puck, he saw the hope in Puck's eyes. "It's a tiny lead, but it's something. People are listening to your appeal, taking note and they're looking. Everyone wants to help. Don't give up. Ok?" he encouraged.

Puck closed his eyes, his hands stilling on the work top, in his head he recited every prayer he knew, begged for God's help to find his daughter, to bring his baby back home. He knew that Rabbi Golding would be doing the same on her behalf. "I know a lot of people thought we were too young, thought we probably wouldn't last, thought we should have given her up for adoption or not had her in the first place," Puck said quietly, "but we're good parents. We love our daughter and each other. Sometimes, no matter what your age, it's just right. You know?" he asked, looking to see if John understood. "We have to find her. She…Beth…she's everything."

"We will, don't give up hope," John repeated, patting Puck on the shoulder. "We'll find her."


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied. **

**A/N: The news that a parent could only dream of hearing… **

Two hours later. "Sir?" an officer called to John.

"Excuse me," John said quietly to Puck. "Fuck, I hope this is good," John thought to himself.

"The black car has been traced to a rental company out of Cincinnati," the young officer murmured to John. "The woman who rented it paid cash and used a fake licence and ID. Unfortunately for her, she was caught on their CCTV," he added with a half smile.

"So we have a picture?" John asked. "Have it emailed to me, I can show it to the family, maybe they'll recognise her."

"Even better than that. They ran it through facial recognition. We have a match. Do you want to hear more good news?" the officer asked.

"If it's that you won the lottery, no, if it's something to do with this case then yes," John replied.

"Actually, I think it's them," the officer nodded towards Puck, "who've won the lottery. Highway Patrol pulled her over for speeding two weeks ago. She gave her address as a motel near Spencerville. And we've had a call," he looked at John with a touch of excitement. "A motel owner near Spencerville called the hotline. The blond who has been staying there alone for three weeks turned up yesterday with a child matching Beth's description."

John turned to look at Puck who was waiting with barely disguised impatience to hear what John was being told. Whatever it was had certainly made John stand up straighter. That was a good sign wasn't it?

"Your dad is back," the technician told Puck quietly coming up behind him, after answering the knock at the door. "He says he wants to help. He says he didn't even know you had a child till he saw it on the news, didn't know he was a Granddaddy."

"He isn't," Puck spat. "How can he be a grandfather when he was never even a father?" he demanded.

"Do you want me to tell him to take a hike?" the techno guy asked.

"No, I'll tell him," Puck replied, going to the door. Puck slowly opened the door and saw Seth Puckerman stood waiting, shuffling his feet, hands in his pockets. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He was aware of a few flashes, he looked up and saw a couple of photographers waiting for an opportunity to capture the image of a family's misery. "You wanted to speak to me? What?" he asked his father a touch angrily.

"Noah," Seth began. "I know I haven't been the best fath…"

"No," Puck interrupted and pointed a finger in Seth's face. "Don't even try to give yourself that title. You're not. You're no ones 'father'," he said dismissively. "You're a sperm donor sure, but you have to _be there _for your kid, love it, nurture it to be a father," he explained as though talking to an imbecile. "You don't have the _right_ to call yourself that. Me? Yes, I _am_ a father. I love my daughter, I provide for my daughter and I'm _there_ for my daughter," he growled and jabbed his finger into his own chest. "_I_ am a father."

"Noah, please," Seth tried again. "I want to explain. Tell you how it was. I'm not all bad…"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you were, good or bad," Puck sneered, interrupting his father again. "You left us. You left us with nothing," he reminded the man in front of him. "Hannah has no idea who you are, but I remember. I remember what you were like. Bringing women home with you when mom was at work. I haven't forgotten."

"I know and I'm sorry," Seth sighed, he sounded defeated. "I wish I could change things, go back and be a good dad, a good husband but I was too young. I was only twenty when I married your mom," he said with a glance at Puck, "she was pregnant with you, you know?"

"Did you think I hadn't already figured that out for myself?" Puck asked in disgust. "I can count, and trust me, I know _exactly_ how long it takes. And age doesn't come in to it. At all. You're either a dickhead or you're not. pure and simple. And right now I really don't care. My daughter has been abducted and I don't know how to find her. _That's_ what I care about right now. That's _all_ I care about right now," Puck ended tiredly, he turned and opened the door. "When this is over, when we have Beth back," he couldn't think 'if' it had to be 'when', "maybe I'll be able to talk to you, but for now, please, just leave us alone," he said quietly. Puck went inside without turning to look at his dad again.

John and the other officers looked very busy and quite excited as Puck stood leaning against the inside of the door. "We've had a sighting," John said to him. "A motel owner near Spencerville called the hotline and reported that a blond woman rented a room three weeks ago, she's been staying there alone then yesterday she turned up with a child."

"I have to wake Quinn, we have to go there, now. We have to go," Puck cried as he headed for the stairs. John called him back.

"Let her rest for a few more minutes, we have officers on the way there right now with pictures of the woman we believe has been watching your house and also pictures of Beth. Let's get a positive ID before we go steaming in. Ok?" he said, trying to calm Puck down. Puck couldn't stand still, he wanted to be in his car now, right now and on his way to the motel.

John took a call on his phone. He went outside into the back yard, he didn't want any of the Puckermans overhearing this, just in case. John leant against the wall, his entire body sagging with relief as the person on the other end of the line spoke.

Quinn woke to the sound of the helicopter overhead once again. When she first opened her eyes she thought she would be able to tell Puck about her horrific nightmare and laugh about the silly things that dreams do to you. Till reality struck. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Quinn heard Puck shouting from downstairs, shouting her name, his voice excited. She ran downstairs and out of the already open front door, to see Puck turning in slow circles on the lawn, his head back, Beth in his arms. Quinn's hands covered her mouth as he sank to his knees, one arm holding Beth to his chest, one hand cradling her head to his shoulder. Puck's mouth was moving in silent prayer. He looked down at Beth, crying, laughing. "Quinn," he shouted, looking over his shoulder to see her rooted to the spot at the door. "She's here. She's back. We have our baby back," his voice cracked, "she's here."

Quinn ran the few steps that separated them and fell to her knees too, kissing Beth, hugging her, Puck's arm came round her, drawing her close. They were oblivious to the clapping, the cheering, the crying, the flashes, the helicopter. Hugged together, Puck kissed Beth then Quinn then Beth again. They were both still laughing and crying.

Ruth, Sarah and Hannah were on the doorstep hugging and crying too. Puck looked out onto the street and saw a huge swathe of bodies dressed in red, white and black and the bank of candles that had burned through the night. He picked out some faces, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Shane and the rest of the football and Glee teams, all of them stood together, lending what strength and support they could to their friends when they needed it most. He recognised other people from school too, teachers and students, he saw neighbours, friends, he saw Saul and Abe stood with Rabbi Golding and a few other people from Temple, all of whom had stood vigil, praying for the safe return of this little girl. Their prayers had been answered. Nearby, Seth Puckerman wiped a tear from his face.

A car came screeching to a stop, Judy launched herself out of it followed by Frannie, Grammy and Peter carrying Isabelle.

"Sooooooos daddy," Beth said when she finally came up for air between them. Puck and Quinn looked down and saw the gold shoes on Beth's feet.

"Where did they come from?" Quinn laughed, sniffing.

"Well, I…erm…." Judy tried to speak. "She loved them so much in New York, I bought her an extra pair," she admitted self consciously.

"She can have gold shoes on every day for the rest of her life is she wants," Puck laughed, hugging both Quinn and Beth tight again.

Puck stood on slightly shaking legs, he held one hand out to Quinn to help her stand too, Beth was still firmly clasped to him. He glanced over at Seth. _Now_ he could talk to him. Puck kissed Quinn near her ear. "I just need to do this," he whispered, "I won't be a minute.".

Puck walked over to where Seth stood, watching the scene play out. "This is Beth Puckerman, my daughter," Puck said as he showed her off to him. "The day you can tell me that what you feel for me, feel for Hannah, is the same as I feel for _her_," he said to his father, "_then_ you can come and talk to me about being a father, _then_ you'll know," he nodded and walked back to Quinn. As soon as he reached her, he kissed her again and hooked his arm round her shoulder, hers wrapped round his waist as they walked back inside the house.

After a debrief with John and guidance from Abe about what sort of questions to answer, Puck, Quinn and Beth emerged from the front door to stand in front of the press and their friends. They thanked absolutely everyone for their help and support over the last horrific twenty three hours, especially the motel owner for taking the time to make the call about his suspicions. They couldn't speak highly enough of John and his team, for the support and advice they'd given. They thanked the media for broadcasting Beth's picture non stop helping to make sure that she was found quickly. And they asked to be given time to come to terms with what had happened, to have time with their daughter, their families.

A long while later, after the police had packed up their equipment and had left, the house was full of friends and family. The TV was on, soundlessly showing over and over again the instant that Puck fell to his knees with Beth in his arms and Quinn running to them. Laughter and loud voices filled every room. Friends, family, anyone who meant something to them was there, celebrating with them. All of Glee club missed school as did most of the football team. Even Mr Schue, Miss Pilsbury, Coach Beiste and Sue Sylvester made an appearance. Beth loved being the centre of attention.

When they finally felt they could let go of Beth, Quinn and Puck stood, locked together. "I never, ever want to experience fear like that again in my life," Quinn said quietly.

"Me either," Puck agreed. "God, I love you both so much. When can we kick everyone out? I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep for a week."

"I think that might be a bit rude," Quinn said with a grin, "bear in mind that everyone here was searching the streets, houses, shops and cars of Lima just to help us," she shook her head and bit her lip. "It blows me away that people care so much," she sighed.

"Well, I think we should take Beth upstairs for a while, just the three of us," Puck suggested. "I just want to hold you both."

"Come on then," Quinn murmured as she took Puck's hand and led him towards her mom who was holding and hugging Beth in the middle of a crowd. "Mom? Can I have my daughter for a short while? We just want a little time with her alone," she called over the chatter.

"Of course," Judy smiled and kissed Beth before handing her over. Beth's feet, still in her pretty gold shoes, had yet to touch the floor, she had been in one person's or another's arms since the officer had handed her over to Puck. Judy looked intently at both of their faces, she needed to know if they blamed her for their day of hell.

Puck leant over and hugged Judy. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered. "We'll find out, soon hopefully, what it was all about, but my money is on Grammy being right."

Quinn walked up the stairs towards their bedroom, Puck followed on, carrying Beth with him.

"That's exactly like the day after Beth was born," Mercedes murmured to Kurt to remind him. "Remember? We were here then too," she added. "I can't believe that the school year only started a few days ago. Summer feels like an age ago."

"I know exactly what you mean," Kurt agreed, his gaze falling on Blaine. He had such news to tell Mercedes.

Beth fell asleep between her mommy and daddy on their bed. "I don't want to put her in her own bed yet, but I know if we don't, we'll be making problems for ourselves," Quinn sighed.

"We can have a few minutes on our own if we do," Puck suggested and raised his eyebrow. As usual his body had reacted favourably to being even close to a bed with Quinn. "I think it's an adrenaline thing," he nodded knowledgably, bringing her hand to the front of his pants to feel what he meant.

"It's a one track mind thing," Quinn answered back, grinning. "Even with all those people downstairs? You want to?" she asked almost in disbelief.

"Remember your dad's wake?" Puck smirked. "Yeah I want to. Makes it even more exciting if you might get caught," he murmured against her throat.

"I can't argue with that," Quinn smiled and looked down. "I better take her, just in case there's anyone out there in the hall."

Once Beth was in her room, Puck and Quinn made sure they enjoyed each other's company. They'd very quickly stripped naked, their hands had roamed and stroked over each other's body. They were very close to erupting, Quinn was astride him, leaning back with her hands on his thighs, Puck was helping her ride him, their pace almost furious. The knock at the door was a bit unexpected but the door opening at the same time was even more unexpected. It was hard to tell who was more shocked and embarrassed, Quinn or Frannie. Frannie possibly had the edge after Quinn spoke. "This is what you should be doing with Peter," she told her flame-faced sister.

"Well. That's it for me," Puck, feeling quite deflated. "We'll have to pick this up later," he said as he stood to get dressed. "What did Frannie want anyway?" he muttered, annoyed that they'd been disturbed so close to the end, another few seconds and he wouldn't have cared if the whole family had stuck their heads round the door.

"I don't know, she never said," Quinn reminded him with a muffled voice as she pulled her dress back on.

"Leave them off," Puck suggested hoarsely as she lifted her panties to pull them on too. Quinn didn't say a word, she just dropped her panties on the floor.

Back downstairs without Beth, Quinn tried to glare at Frannie but found herself smiling instead. Peter glared at Puck though, meeting him in the kitchen to grumble. "It's just not fair. All these people here to see you and you _still_ manage to get some," he all but whined.

Puck grinned. "Frannie's been talking then?" he asked with a wink at Peter. "All that emotion and adrenaline, what's a guy to do?" he shrugged, with a huge self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, you can try to keep the smug grins to a minimum," Peter sighed and nudged Puck as they stood side by side, leant back against the counter watching the two sisters deep in conversation in the dining room. Quinn hugged Frannie close, whispering something to her. Frannie jerked back as if she'd been stung then her head dropped to Quinn's shoulder, Quinn comforted her.

"I think you might be heading for a break though," Puck pointed out, motioning with his beer bottle. "The drought may just have ended."

"I won't hold my breath," Peter replied, not completely optimistic, till Frannie and Quinn walked towards them, Quinn just slightly behind, nodding with an even bigger grin on her face. "Or maybe I will," he murmured.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Itsy Bitsy Spider…..**

Puck and Quinn were given permission, by Principal Figgins, to take the rest of the week off school. They did ask however, if the Friday assembly could be held in the auditorium and if they could attend, as a family to express their thanks and gratitude to the whole school. Again permission was granted.

Friday afternoon soon came around. Puck, Quinn and Beth along with the whole of their combined families waited in the wings. As soon as Principal Figgins announced that there was a special guest who would like to say hello, Puck and Quinn walked out on stage with Beth walking between them, holding both her mommy's and her daddy's hand, Beth's little gold shoes shone beautifully in the bright lights of the auditorium with every step she took. Beth got really shy when everyone stood up and cheered, she hugged herself to daddy's leg, hiding her face. At the podium Puck stood ready to speak once everyone had sat back down. Quinn had taken a seat facing the audience with Beth on her knee. Beth was hiding her face on mommy's shoulder.

"There are so many things that we'd like to say, but the most important one is 'Thank you'," Puck said, feeling very nervous as he started speaking. He blew out a deep breath to settle himself. "Thank you to every one of you, for going out and searching, for the messages, for just being there, letting us know you had our backs. It isn't just the three of us that want to say it. It's all of us," he paused and held his arm up to welcome and encourage on to the stage all of their family. Once they had all walked on and Puck had introduced everyone they sat alongside Quinn and Beth.

"…..and my sister, Hannah," Puck announced with a smile. "I've promised her I won't sing because it really embarrasses her," he said and laughed, along with Hannah and the audience.

Puck swallowed hard and gathered himself to resume his speech. "There just aren't enough words to tell you how grateful we are to have Beth back safe," Puck told everyone, meaning those words more sincerely than he had ever meant anything before in his life. "It was the worst time of our lives and I truly don't mind telling you that I cried, we both did, a lot. Well, you probably saw that on TV," he scoffed at himself and pulled a face, mocking himself even more when he heard the affirmative shouts from the audience. "Mmm, of course you did, why would I ever imagine anything different?" he asked, looking upwards.

Beth wriggled to get down from her mommy's knee, Quinn allowed her down. Beth ran to her daddy, tugging on the leg of his pants. "Pie deeow," she said looking up at Puck.

"Right now? You need to do that right now?" Puck asked Beth looking down at her then glancing around, a little embarrassed. "Can you sing it with mommy?" he asked hopefully, Beth shook her head. "Ah crap," Puck murmured very, very quietly to himself.

"Pie deeow," Beth repeated louder, tugging and tugging on Puck's pants. "Pie deeow, daddy, pie deeow," Beth's voice was becoming quite demanding, she looked up at her daddy with her huge blinking eyes, her little mouth set in a pout. Puck sighed, he knew he couldn't resist her, couldn't deny her anything, not when she gave him that look.

"Sorry, this'll just take a minute," Puck informed the audience after he'd picked Beth up and perched her on the podium, her back to the audience. "It's her new favourite thing, just….just…agh," he sighed, Puck closed his eyes for a second, then he looked out at all the faces staring back at him, he shook his head resigned to his fate and prayed for everyone to lose their hearing for just a few minutes.

"Itsy Bitsy spider climbed up the water…" Puck sang really, really quietly, doing the hand movements with Beth's hands. He really hoped that the microphone on the podium wasn't picking this up. Unfortunately for Puck, it was.

"POW," shouted Beth enthusiastically.

"Down came the rain and washed the…" again Puck sang the line really softly.

"PIE DEEOW," Beth shouted her favourite part then giggled.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the…" Puck sang, he was feeling really, really embarrassed by now.

"YAIN," Beth shouted, she hadn't quite mastered 'rain', close though, close.

"And Itsy Bitsy spider climbed up the…" Puck sang the last line, thankful to have got to the end of the rhyme, he really hoped that Beth didn't want to sing it again.

"POW ADDEN," Beth shouted, giggling. "Den daddy, adden," she cried.

Puck closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that it was done. At least, he was relieved until the whole audience applauded, laughing themselves silly. One more thing he would never be able to live down.

"Later, ok? We'll sing it again later," Puck told Beth as he picked her up and kissed her head. Puck glanced over at his family. Peter was trying desperately to stay upright in his seat, his face was puce with holding in the laughter. Ruth, Sarah, Judy and Coraline were all smiling indulgently. Frannie was a mixture of both. Hannah had her head in her hands feeling total shame. Puck glanced at Quinn, she was turned the other way, her back to him, her shoulders shaking. Puck couldn't see her face but he was absolutely certain that it had nothing to do with crying.

"Sorry about that," Puck mumbled and shook his head slightly. "Anyway, yeah, totally lost what I was going to say, thanks for that Beth," he told his smiling daughter, Beth hugged her daddy around the neck making it all worthwhile. "So I'll just say thanks again, for everything," Puck finished lamely, then left the podium to walk back to his family.

Quinn hadn't quite got herself under control as Puck took her hand to walk back off the stage along with the rest of the family. Almost, but not quite, she was still wiping tears away and bursting into fits of giggles. As they began walking off, people began standing in the audience, clapping, cheering. By the time they were at the wings the whole audience were on their feet.

"Not sure if Sectionals is quite ready for Itsy Bitsy Spider," Finn choked out, trying to keep from laughing, "but good job man. Good job," he managed as he met them in the wings.

"One day Hudson it'll be you, and we'll see who's laughing then. One day," Puck vowed, narrow eyed. Finn tried to stop laughing. He failed miserably but he really did try.

Judy came with them when they went home. "We need to talk about next week when you go back to school," she said. "I fully understand if you'd prefer that I don't look after Beth anymore," she said, rubbing the palms of her hands together nervously.

"Why wouldn't we want you to look after Beth?" Puck asked. "Judy, it wasn't your fault. If anyone of us had been here, in those exact circumstances, the same thing would have happened," he reminded her.

"Mom. Please, stop beating yourself up about it," Quinn urged. "It happened, it's over. Ok?"

Ruth stood and hugged Judy, fully understanding why she felt as though she should take the blame. Anyone would. "This was not your fault," Ruth insisted.

"So it's your Monday, Wednesday and Friday next week Judy," Sarah reminded her. They took it in turn, Sarah would do Tuesday and Thursday, the following week they would do opposite as they had done through the last school year.

Judy nodded, her chin trembling a little, she didn't seem able to speak. Quinn hugged her mom. "Are you ok?" she asked, really concerned.

"I don't think I'll really be ok till that woman is properly behind bars and we know the reasons why she did it," Judy admitted.

"If you want me to take the full week, you know, give yourself some time, I'm happy to do that," Sarah offered. "You can do the same for me sometime." Judy agreed.

Puck answered a knock at the door and let John Dawson, the detective who had been in charge of searching for Beth, in. He had some information for them. "Well, I thought you might like to know that the woman who kidnapped Beth was working alone," he stated first of all. As far as Quinn was concerned, that was the most important thing, they didn't have to fear the same thing happening again. "She was apparently a former girlfriend of your father's," John added as he glanced at Quinn, he seemed a touch embarrassed to be telling her this. "She worked for him a while back and then they became involved," he explained. "He had, according to her, promised to leave you," he said as he turned to glance at Judy, "get divorced and marry her."

"He promised that to a great many girls over the years," Judy sighed and nodded. "They should all be grateful that he didn't."

"My father wasn't the most tolerant of men," Quinn spoke quietly, wondering how much John knew about Russell Fabray. "He was an abusive asshole, actually," she elaborated.

"Yeah, I gathered that," John replied and looked again towards Judy. "I read a few reports. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologise. I know what my husband was and I'm the idiot who allowed it to happen. I should have left him years ago. But I wasn't strong enough," Judy said and gave a wistful smile. "Until he wouldn't allow me to see this gorgeous creature on her first Christmas," she added then beamed at Beth who gave Grammy a chocolate cookie covered grin back.

"Right. Anyway, Lana…" John started to say and was interrupted by Judy.

"Lana Locke," she announced and looked over at John. "That's who it is, isn't it? Lana Locke? She used to answer Russell's phone all the time. That's where I knew her voice from. That's not the name they gave out on the news though, I thought they said her name was Tracy Ingram?" she asked, puzzled.

"Tracy Ingram is her real name. Lana Locke is one of a number of aliases she has gone by over the years when she has made herself…invaluable, shall we say to very rich men," John explained. "She gets herself written into the will, and profits when they die. Typically the men have been a lot older than your husband but she says with him it was different. She felt she had been cheated out of her share when he died leaving her nothing so she took Beth and was going to demand a ransom."

"Will she definitely go to prison?" Quinn asked. One thing she was afraid of was this Tracy/Lana person getting off and coming to try the same thing again.

"Her fingerprints were on the side gate here and Beth was found in her motel room along with several different versions of a ransom letter plus the cell phone that made the call to here that was recorded," John told them all then nodded, "I'd say yeah, she is definitely going to jail. For a long time." They all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed very quiet as things got back to normal. Puck's birthday came and went without fuss, they had a small celebration, but they had, by mutual agreement, decided that they wanted to concentrate on the wedding. They would do the same for Quinn's birthday in a few weeks time.

Everything was running smoothly right up till the end of September when Quinn started getting extremely nervous, panicking in case the dresses and other items didn't arrive from Saks. The Ketubah was delivered and it was beautiful, so ornate, perfect. Quinn had managed to get the guys' vests and ties changed so that they would now be wearing black suits and ties, white shirts with burgundy vests that had a gold pattern threaded through them. The bakery had been happy to accept the order for the revised colours for the cake. The white seat covers were to be tied alternately with gold and burgundy chiffon, the chairs that Quinn and Puck would be using at the top table were going to be covered with gold and tied with burgundy chiffon. The florist was actually relieved that the table centre pieces and the bouquets were now to be made in the new colours, she hadn't liked to say that the purple that Quinn had originally ordered would have been extremely difficult to get hold of. And due to a printing error for which the printer apologised profusely, he happily reprinted the invitations in the new colours, this time making sure that Noah Puckerman would be marrying _Quinn_ Fabray, not _Quint_ Fabray on October 29th. Puck had yet to stop calling his future wife Quint. Quinn did not find it very funny.

* * *

"They've arrived," Judy almost squealed when Quinn finally answered her phone. Quinn knew exactly what her mother meant.

"Is everything there? They haven't missed anything have they?" Quinn asked breathlessly, her heart was beating so fast, she felt as though she was just about to go on stage with New Directions. Her hands were shaking, she trembling all over.

"I don't know, I haven't unpacked anything yet, I was waiting for you to get here," Judy told her. "I don't know how much longer I can hold Frannie off, she's chomping at the bit. Please hurry," she begged.

"I'm on my way," Quinn told her mother. "Hannah, are you coming with me? The dresses have arrived," she called upstairs. Hannah didn't answer verbally, her thundering footsteps told Quinn all she needed to know.

The second that Quinn held up her wedding dress she felt a peace descend on her. It still looked perfect even through the layers of wrapping. Every one of the bridesmaids' dresses was amazing. The gold looked even more beautiful than she remembered. The burgundy ones, hung beside the gold ones, just added a new depth to the wedding party. Quinn knew it had been the right decision. Maybe the mistake hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

"Oh wow," Rachel whispered. "Just wow." All the girls were gathered in Quinn's former bedroom to take a look at what they would be wearing in just four weeks. "For a mistake they made a damn good job," she murmured.

"Let's try them on girls, we have to be sure everything fits properly," Frannie encouraged, her voice high with excitement, she couldn't wait to try her dress on again. Saks had not let them down. Everything was perfect, fit perfectly and it was all there. Quinn breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was all coming together.

"A spa day," Santana suggested suddenly as she took of her dress. "Why don't we go to the country club and have a spa day for your bachelorette party. Full pamper session. Yeah?" she asked, looking round for agreement.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a while," Quinn agreed. "If we go on the Saturday before, Puck can watch Beth for the day because Peter has something arranged for the guys that night."

"What about work? Doesn't Noah work on Saturdays?" Judy asked.

"Saul has given him the last week of October plus the first week of November off," Quinn explained. "So that would work out really well."

"And when does he go to Sarah's?" Frannie asked.

"On the Sunday," Quinn replied, she still didn't look overly thrilled about that. "So he'll have Saturday night here getting completely drunk," she rolled her eyes at that. "When he's recovered enough to come home on Sunday he'll pack up some stuff and move to Sarah's for the week. Rabbi Golding has asked us to stay away from each other as much as we can even at school. I'm really not looking forward to it," she pouted.

"I don't see why you have to do it," Mercedes commented. "You've lived together for so long, isn't it a bit, I don't know, hypocritical?" she asked.

"It's supposed to increase the joy of seeing each other at the ceremony. It's also to make sure we don't upset or hurt each other before hand, you know with the stress of it all," Quinn explained.

"That bit makes sense," Frannie commented. "I was so stressed the week before Peter and I married, I threw my ring at him at least a dozen times and told him I wasn't going to turn up at the church."

"So we're agreed with the spa idea?" Santana asked again, getting impatient that no one had really agreed yet.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Judy agreed. "A wonderful way for you girls all to relax together. It's up to Noah, but I can watch Beth here for the day," she offered.

"I'll ask him," Quinn nodded. "I think he'll probably want to spend the day with her though, if he's at Sarah's all of the following week he won't get to see her very much. And you know what he's like," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, wrapped so tightly round that little finger of hers he might get withdrawal symptoms," Mercedes teased, everyone else nodded their agreement, including Quinn.

* * *

Puck found in the weeks before the wedding, that the slightest little thing became a huge, major issue. Like the fact that he hadn't got his speech ready, in triplicate and signed in blood, for approval and possible editing by Quinn, at least a month before the wedding.

"It'll get done, stop panicking," he urged, getting exasperated. "I've got a week at Nana's to work on it. I won't be able to work on anything else so I might as well do that. I don't see why I have to go to Nana's anyway," he grumbled under his breath.

"It's tradition," Quinn said slowly through gritted teeth. "So that we don't get pissed off with each other and call everything off. I can see why it's so useful," she added then flounced away before she smacked him in the eye just for being Puck.

Everything was getting on top of both of them, from sly comments at school about Quinn being pregnant again and them having to get married to something as simple as asking her to pass the salt at dinner, was cause for tempers getting frayed.

Puck was helping to put clean linens on their bed about a week and a half before the big day, Quinn was way beyond her usual maximum stress level, she couldn't keep a single thought straight in her head. "You've remembered to tell Sam that Mercedes is with Shane now, haven't you?" she asked Puck for the tenth time.

"Urrgghhhh! YES!" Puck shouted. "God! How many times? I've told him, ok? He knows," he growled and stared across the width of their bed at her, waiting for the next stupid question.

Quinn stared back, her face set. "Fuck off Puckerman," she replied in a hard, quiet voice and at that very moment, she wished he would.

"This is getting ridiculous," Puck sighed, sitting down on the bed. "What are we doing?" he asked.

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed too, dropping the pillow that she had in her hands. "What every other couple about to get married does I suppose. Get pissed at each other," she answered.

"Ten more days and it'll all be over," Puck reminded her and chanced a smile at her.

"Ten more days and it'll be the beginning," Quinn responded and smiled back. "I hate all this arguing and sniping. I'm sorry," she whispered and walked round the bed to stand between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. "I'm really, really sorry for being such a bitch."

Puck's hands went to her hips. "I'm sorry for being an asshole," he replied with a half smile on his lips. Puck's hands rubbed up and down her hips a little, he looked up at her hopefully. "Wanna make up?" he asked before falling back on the bed taking her with him.

"It'd go against Grammy's advice if we didn't," Quinn grinned at him. "'Never let the sun set on an argument', remember?" she asked.

"What happens if we argue at night?" Puck asked, smiling up at her.

"Not a clue," Quinn admitted. "Kiss me," she demanded, Puck had no objections to complying with that demand. Or messing up the freshly made bed just a little.

* * *

On Friday at school, Puck and Quinn came in for more than a little ribbing. They walked in to the lunchroom to be faced with a huge 'countdown' banner. Most of the football team were aware that they only had one more night together till the wedding. There was also a book running on when Puck would break. He was determined to prove the clown who'd put his money on Sunday night wrong.

"Sunday night? Aww come on, I've got more self control than _that_," Puck insisted. Quinn raised an eyebrow which he dismissed with a disgusted look. "I have," he pouted. "So who gets the money if I last all the way to Saturday night?" he asked. Puck checked down the list of names who had put money on him, they were stating a day and a time slot, morning, afternoon or evening. "Even Mr Schue? Doesn't anyone have any faith in me?" he demanded.

"Hey, you're as close to a sure thing as it gets, Puckerman," Grant Rhodes laughed. "There's no _way_ you're going to go all week without Quinn. Not a chance. I figure by Wednesday morning you'll be screaming," he grinned.

"And how will you know?" Puck asked. "I mean, we could totally get together every day and just say we didn't. How will you know?" he repeated.

"Remember when you had your leg in a cast?" Grant asked, Puck nodded. "We knew."

"Face it Puckerman," Quinn advised from behind him, perched on the table, her chin on his shoulder as he was sat on the bench in front of her. "They know you too well."

"Sexting doesn't count, right?" Puck bargained.

"Uh uh. Nothing. And that includes sexting and phone sex," Grant insisted.

"Crap," Puck muttered. "And I was counting on that to keep me sane," he frowned. "So who gets the money when I prove you all wrong?" he asked again.

"_If_ you prove us wrong and you actually manage to last from tonight all the way through to your wedding night, you will get the money," Grant told them.

"Oh no, it can't start till Sunday," Puck cried, almost in horror as he shook his head rapidly. "I'm not going to my Nana's till Sunday, we're both at home tonight, for some of the time tomorrow and on Sunday too before I go," he explained, panic rising inside him.

"Ok, what time will you be moving out?" Grant asked, "We'll start it from then." Grant looked up, pen in hand to write down the starting time at the top of the list.

"I don't know yet," Puck admitted. "It depends how long it takes to sober up from Saturday night. And I want to give Beth her bath and put her to bed because I won't be able to do that for the rest of the week. So, maybe eight? Eight thirty?" he offered and looked at Quinn for her to agree. "Tell you what, I'll call Finn as soon as I get to my Nana's house to confirm I'm there and we'll count from that. Ok?"

"Fine," Grant agreed. "So we won't take any bets before Sunday evening and Puckerman," he called, Puck looked away from Quinn to his friend, "we will be checking up on you."

"_What_?" Puck cried, shocked. "You don't _trust_ me?" he demanded. Puck grinned at Quinn. "We've managed six weeks without before. Twice. One week will be a breeze. Ha, you forgot about that didn't you?" he laughed.

"Crap," Finn muttered. "We did, we forgot about that."

"I have faith in you," Quinn said out loud. "Just don't go blind and remember to shave your palms before Saturday night," she whispered into his ear, at which they both burst out laughing and refused to explain to those around them.

Puck looked over his shoulder at Quinn and winked "Our secret, baby," he smirked.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: A week, in the life of a teenager, can be an extremely long time…**

Friday night was _mind blowing_. By mutual agreement, Puck and Quinn went to their room very shortly after Beth was settled into bed for the night.

"If we don't get a chance to be together tomorrow or Sunday, then tonight is our last night before the wedding," Puck whispered into Quinn's cleavage. "I am going to miss you _so_ much," he sighed, his lips and tongue worshipping her smooth skin.

Quinn's arms went round Puck's neck, pulling him even closer. "Then let's make it count," she whispered through parched lips.

Puck pushed Quinn up against the wall, her breath caught in her throat, her hands searched for and found the hem of Puck's shirt dragging it up and over his head, Puck did the same with her dress, pulling it up and off. He pulled the cups of her bra down, his hands squeezing and lifting her breasts, pushing them together, his mouth travelling rapidly over both of her nipples, sipping and nibbling at them.

Quinn's head fell back against the wall, she pushed her shoulders back and thrust her chest out. Puck dropped to his knees in front of her, his tongue blazing a trail from her belly button to the edge of her panties. Quinn parted her legs just a little, looking down as he looked up, his teeth gripping the lace edge and pulled them down, very slowly. His hands took over the task, lifting her feet one at a time to pull her panties off and toss them over his shoulder. Puck's hands slid back up her legs, up her smooth thighs until his thumbs met at her centre, waxed and laid bare for his pleasure. His tongue joined his thumbs, finding and teasing her clit, sucking it into his mouth, stroking it, flicking it with his tongue making her gasp. One of Quinn's hands peeled from the wall, her fingers streaking through the stripe of hair down the centre of his head, pulling him closer, guiding him, telling him without words where she needed his attention most. Puck pushed her thighs wider, his tongue seeking out her essence, tasting her, drinking from her. His moans vibrated right through her, intensifying her reaction. Quinn shuddered, panted.

Puck stood up, his lips immediately locked with Quinn's, she curled one hand round his neck, the other stayed flat against the wall. Puck caught her nipple between his thumb and finger, toying with it, his other hand delved between her thighs, his fingers entering her smoothly, feeling her hot and moist.

Keeping one hand round his neck, Quinn sought Puck's zip with her free hand. Without breaking their kiss she jerkily pulled it down, her hand burrowed inside his pants feeling the hot, hard, velvety length of him. Her fingers curled round him, stroking, squeezing. Puck pulled his button open then returned his fingers to her nipple. Quinn took advantage and pulled him totally free of his pants, her hand wrapped round him, still stroking him, her thumb passing over the tip with every stroke, spreading his own moisture along his length. Puck lifted her off one leg and bent his knees. Quinn guided him into herself, their lips finally parting as they both gasped for air, their breaths mingling, their chins together.

Puck slammed into her again and again and again, Quinn rocked her hips forwards meeting his every thrust. Puck's other hand dropped to her hip, he lifted her completely off the floor, she wrapped her legs round his waist as he leant forwards. Quinn's head came forward, her lips attaching to his throat, sucking on him, marking him as he had done to her so many times before. Puck felt his whole body tighten as Quinn moaned and shuddered. He poured into her just as her muscles clenched around him, squeezing every drop from him.

"Fuck," Puck sighed, his breath ragged. "A week without this," he muttered. "Rabbi Golding has no idea what he's depriving us of," he added then swooped back in to claim her lips once more.

"Noah," Hannah called through the closed door after knocking. "Peter's been trying to call you but you aren't answering. He wants you to call him back."

"Ok, thanks Hannah," Puck shouted and rolled his eyes at Quinn. "We'll have to go for a walk," he grinned at her, "hold on tight," he groaned as he adjusted her weight, wrapping both arms under her ass, pulling her to him tight, his pants dropping just a little more. Puck sat on the bed and reached into his pocket for his phone. "Hey, dude, s'up?" he asked as his call was answered.

"I've been calling you, didn't you hear your phone?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I know, Hannah told me," Puck replied, still a little breathless. "Been busy, what do you want? Make it quick," he added as he looked into Quinn's eyes. Puck dropped his phone to the bed as Quinn rolled her hips and moaned, her mouth taking possession of his once more.

"Puck. Puck? Puck are you still there?" Peter's voice rose from the bed. "Oh God! Couldn't you at least hang up? Call me back, if you're even listening," he cried before the phone went silent.

"I should find out what he wants," Puck whispered against Quinn's lips as he fell back on the bed. Quinn sat up on him. "I think we could do with a shower,"he muttered and wrinkled his nose up, feeling the evidence of their encounter against the wall run down his balls.

"I'll go get started," Quinn said huskily. "Call Peter back," she suggested and eased herself off of him, dropping her bra as she went.

"Peter, what?" Puck asked, his eyes on the bathroom door. Quinn reappeared, posing naked against the frame, he could hear the water running, Quinn turned and looked over her shoulder and winked. "Sorry, didn't hear a word of that. Say it again?" he asked then nodded. "There'll be me, obviously, Finn, Artie, Sam, Mike, Shane, Grant, Stevie, Lewis, Jordan and Pringle. And you. And Sam. No just one Sam, did I say him already? What about Grant? Did I tell you Grant? Kurt and Blaine changed their minds, they're going to a Sound of Music thing or something," Puck reeled off. "Is that it? Are we done now?" he asked. "Good, got to go, see you tomorrow," he said before he tossed his phone back onto the bed, he could hear Quinn in the shower and she was getting way ahead of him. The shower was a really good place to be. They made sure that they enjoyed each other several more times through the night. Just in case.

* * *

By ten o'clock the next morning Quinn, Frannie and the girls were getting undressed in the changing rooms at the country club. They each had a number of treatments planned including a full body massage, their schedule was fairly set, timetabled to fit everything in.

"So, you have to tell us everything. We can't just be all girls together and not gossip about the guys," Frannie insisted, nudging her sister.

Quinn glanced round at Santana and Brittany first then the other girls. They were all in bathrobes with mud packs on their faces, relaxing on loungers. "What do you want to know?" Quinn asked her sister.

"Well," she tried not to grin, she didn't want to crack the mask, "I want to know why Puck waxes his chest."

"It's not just his chest," Brittany chimed in.

Frannie's eyebrows tried to fight against the stiffness of the mask and almost won. "You mean…everything? _All_ off? Why?" she asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Mmhmm, all off. Waxed," Quinn nodded. "It's something he started doing before we got together, when he was a little more, errrm," she struggled to find the right word.

"When he was the biggest manwhore walking and fucked anything that stood still," Santana filled in for Quinn.

"I was going to say promiscuous," Quinn added with a grin. "And I like it," she shrugged, "the waxing, not the other," she explained quickly. "Anyway, he stopped for a while and let everything grow back but I persuaded him that waxing is better. There's nothing worse than a tiny little hair getting stuck in the back of your throat," she confided.

"Aarrgghhhh," Frannie screamed, uncaring that the mask flaked off.

"First time," Santana said loudly. "How was your first time?" she asked Quinn. "We all know who, but _how _was it?" she asked with a barley held in grin.

"I'm not going to be the only one getting asked this, am I?" Quinn demanded, looking around at her friends and her sister.

"No, we'll all share," Frannie assured her.

"Ok, so yeah, we all know who. And when and where," Quinn stated with a roll of her eyes. "There's only ever been Puck. And it was so tender and romantic and he was so gentle. Not at all 'Pucklike'," she added with a little laugh. "I lied to him later and told him I only did it because he got me drunk but I wasn't. Not at all. The things he made me feel, mmmmm," Quinn closed her eyes, smiling. "And even though I got pregnant, I wouldn't change a thing. I did admit the truth to him just before Beth was born. I'd always wanted to be with Puck. He's the one," she admitted with a lift of one shoulder.

"My first time was really uncomfortable. Horrible even," Santana reveal. "It was with a much older guy, one of my brother's friends. I changed my mind just before but he wouldn't take no for an answer and did it anyway," she said, trying to sound as though it didn't bother her, they could all clearly hear the pain in her voice. Santana looked away. "My brother, when he found out, took care of him," she added, her half laugh covered a sob but it was there, as was the glint of tears in her eyes. "Maybe that's why I like girls better," she smiled at her friends knowing that she wouldn't be judged or be made to feel like she did something wrong.

"My first time wasn't with Peter," Frannie revealed. "I had a boyfriend before him in college and I decided I was ready. Then afterwards, within days, I found out that he was only with me to complete a 'full house'. He got extra points for fucking every girl in our sorority," Frannie grinned although the hurt showed in her eyes. "We got him back though. We got one of the guys who didn't like what some of them were doing, to get a picture of him in the locker room. We edited the picture, photo-shopped a really tiny penis onto him and posted the picture all over campus" she informed them all with a deliciously evil giggle. "The guy who helped us, who took the picture and altered it, was Peter. We've been together ever since," she said simply.

Mercedes decided to take the plunge. "My first, and so far only, was Sam," she said quietly as she looked down at her hands. "I was his first too. It was awkward and embarrassing but it got better. And maybe one day I'll be ready to take that step with Shane," she added then smiled around the gathered girls. "Rachel? What about you?" she asked.

"Just a few weeks ago I decided I was ready so we did it," Rachel murmured and screwed her eyes tight shut. "I don't know what I was expecting but I thought there'd be fireworks, a fanfare at least but…" she sighed. "Maybe it'll get better with practice, who knows."

"My first time was beautiful. We didn't plan it, it just happened," Tina smiled, a far away look in her eyes, obviously thinking back to that time. "Mike was gentle, romantic, all the things you'd want. Perfect. Brittany?" she asked.

"I can't remember, there's been so many. But I must have liked it or I wouldn't have carried on doing it," Brittany's logic was once again faultless, in her own way.

"Favourite place?" Frannie suggested.

"Shower," Quinn answered straight away. "Except for the time that Sarah walked in on us," she qualified and shook her head, her eyes closed and grinning. "That was _really _embarrassing," she laughed, still not able to meet anyone's eyes, shrieks of laughter followed from all of the girls.

"Oh God, I'd have _died_," Rachel laughed. "She actually caught you? What did she say?"

"Sarah was just as embarrassed," Quinn explained. "It was prom night and Puck had just got his cast off that day so," Quinn shrugged, "we had to shower together, it'd been weeks since we could. Sarah came to tell me Cherelle had arrived and our shower has a clear glass door so she saw _everything._ She knocks now before she comes into our bedroom," she managed to say before she fell about laughing, they all laughed along with Quinn. "I have a question," Quinn called and grinned mischievously. "Spit or swallow? Errrrr, Frannie, you first, spit or swallow?" she asked, her teeth in her bottom lip, her eyes wide waiting for her sister to answer.

"Ewww, neither," Frannie grimaced. "I absolutely refuse to do that. Yack," she shuddered pulling a face.

Santana was open mouthed with shock. "You _never _give your husband a blow job? Ever?" she cried. "That poor man," she sympathised. "But I bet _he _goes down on _you_, right?" she demanded, Frannie made a non committal sound, tidying the folds of her robe, refusing to look at the others. "I'm going to keep asking you, so you might just want to answer. Does your husband give you oral pleasure?" Santana asked, she was determined to find out.

"Yes," Frannie admitted, eventually.

"But you won't give it to him in return? How fair is that?" Santana cried again, she couldn't believe it. "You should. Tonight. Get on your knees in front of him and just go for it, if you don't want him to come in your mouth tell him to do it on your face or your boobs, he'll still love it either way. Give the guy a break," she instructed.

The other girls all admitted their preference, mostly to spit. "So, come on Q, it was your question, do you spit or swallow?" Santana asked.

"I do either, it depends how I feel, where we are, how close other people are," she grinned at that, remembering a time just very recently in her mother's kitchen while everyone else was in the lounge, she'd had to swallow to hide the evidence.

"Another question, riskiest place you've ever had any sexual activity," Tina asked.

"The only place so far is the basement room at our house," Rachel admitted.

"My bedroom with my parents down the hall," Mercedes said, shyly. "That's the only place for me too."

"In a tent right next to other people," Tina grinned. "Like, so close the bottoms of the tents were touching," she giggled. "It's really hard to stay quiet when you really have to, isn't it?" she asked.

"Boys' locker room at school," Santana admitted, "and the girls' locker room, that was both of us," she indicated between herself and Brittany. "Frannie?" Santana asked. "Where's your riskiest place?"

"I'm trying to think," Frannie replied, shaking her head. "I don't think we've ever been a risky sort of couple. Quinn?"

"Oh God, where to start?" Quinn said as she thought about it. "Well, you caught us the day Beth was brought back to us…" she said slowly, counting on her fingers.

"That's right, I did. The house _full_ of people and they go and have sex," Frannie sounded disgusted.

"We were in our bedroom," Quinn said, as though that excused them. "Oh, the bus back from Cincinnati after Regionals," she added to her list. "What? You'd all fallen asleep and we just fooled around a little, not full on sex," Quinn dismissed their surprised looks. "We waited till we'd got half way home to park up and do that," she added with a wink. "Let me see, the choir room, the auditorium while Rachel was singing, oooh, dad's wake, that was good. Quick but good. Mom's kitchen the other day, while you were all in the lounge. And yes, I swallowed," she grinned, Frannie's jaw was dropping lower and lower and lower.

"_Quinn Fabray,_" the shock in Frannie's tone was genuine. "I cannot _believe _that you are so uninhibited. With the upbringing we had? How can you be so…..free and I feel so dirty?" she asked.

"Just luck I guess," Quinn grinned at her sister. "Or should that be just Puck?" she mused.

After much sharing of confidences between the girls, their day ended. They'd all had a good time and were so relaxed, Quinn felt amazing, her skin felt amazing. She drove home in a wonderful mood.

Puck was playing with Beth when she got home. "Hi," Quinn smiled at them both, getting down on the floor with them.

"Hey," Puck leant over to kiss her. "Did you have a good time?" he asked. He noticed the glow in her cheeks and how refreshed she looked, no trace of the stressed Quinn that had left the house this morning. She looked beautiful, amazing. And he was so turned on.

"It was wonderful, so relaxing. And interesting," Quinn replied and took a deep breath, then she revealed all. "Finn and Rachel have finally taken the plunge," she told Puck, smirking. "And apparently Mike and Tina have been getting busy for quite some time. No one ever talks about their sex life though, it's only ever ours. Just thought you might like some ammunition for later. Get them to open up," she suggested. Quinn rolled Beth onto her back and started blowing raspberries on her tummy, Beth shrieked with laughter but didn't make any effort to get away.

* * *

Peter called to pick Puck up after dinner, they were heading out to buy a lot of booze. The guys were supposed to be arriving at Judy's by eight so they had plenty of time. "I'll see you tomorrow. I don't know what time, whenever I feel up to moving I guess," Puck murmured against Quinn's lips then kissed her long and hard. Puck hugged and kissed Beth too before leaving with Peter.

In the pool house music was on but low enough to talk over. Beer had been flowing for quite some time and a few drinking games had been won and lost. "Ok," Grant started, bringing out a note pad. "Question and answer time. This is to everyone," he said looking round. "And I want total honesty. Boobs or ass?" he asked.

"What?" Sam asked back, looking puzzled.

"Which attracts you first? Boobs or ass?" Grant explained with feigned patience.

"Boobs," Finn, Mike and Sam agreed. Several others did too.

"Ass," Shane, Peter, Pringle and a few more replied. "Come on Puck, which one?" Shane asked him.

"I'm thinking," Puck sighed. "See, Quinn's ass turns me on as much as her boobs do. I always thought I was a total boob man but her ass is smokin'. It really turns me on. But yeah, boobs, definitely boobs," he finally answered. "Quinn's boobs anyway," he qualified it. "Even after all those months of feeding Beth they're still up there," he held his hands up in front of his chest. "And don't let anybody kid you, tasting breast milk is hot," he added with an eyebrow quirked up, he nodded to himself, "like really, really fucking hot."

"Ok, that's one to remember if any of us ever have kids in the future," Grant put in, pulling a face. "Next question. Trimmed or landing strip?" he asked. Most opted for landing strip, nobody went for au naturel.

"Totally bare. Smooth. Mmmm," Puck nodded, a satisfied smirk on his face. He looked round at the faces looking back at him. "What?" he asked. "No stray hairs in the teeth, it's just gross and a dead give away," he laughed.

"Doesn't that just look weird?" Finn asked pulling a face.

"Nope," Puck shook his head. "You've all, well, most of you anyway, you've seen me in the shower at school, Quinn prefers me to be totally waxed too, so…" he shrugged.

"Alright. Is it better to give or receive oral?" Grant seemed to be thinking hard about that question himself. "I've got to say I prefer getting than giving, blow jobs are so much better."

"Either, I really don't mind, I like both the same," Puck shrugged finishing his beer and getting another. "I mean, I love my dick hitting the back of her throat, but I love the way she pulls my hair when my tongue gets too intense for her too," he explained. "Peter?" he asked, turning the question to him.

"Now that all depends," Peter sounded as depressed as he looked, "on if your wife will even entertain the idea of a blow job," he sighed taking a long drink from his beer.

"I am so glad that Quinn is absolutely nothing like her sister," Puck crowed. "I don't know how you manage it man, I'd be either carrying my balls around in a wheelbarrow or have arms like Arnold Schwarzenegger," he sniggered and made pumping up and down motions with his hand.

"Frannie is…..reserved, I think might be the best way to describe her," Peter nodded, frowning. "And look what happened after Isabelle was born."

"But that's all in the past now, isn't it?" Puck asked. "You're good now, right?"

"Oh yeah, we're cool now," Peter nodded, relieved. "Still not as often as you guys but at least it's not 'never again unless I want another child' territory," he grinned then looked at the puzzled faces. "Sorry, sidetracked," he apologised. The faces looked even more interested.

"You can't leave it like that. It's get drunk and confess time," Sam insisted. "I've met someone. She certainly doesn't have any inhibitions. Anytime, anywhere," he grinned widely, nodding. Sam seemed to be enjoying life right now.

"Confession time for everyone?" Puck asked. He received nods. "So if I asked a question someone has to confess?" he fished, again he received nods. Puck's face lit up with a satisfied smirk. "Cool. So if I was to ask how things are going with you and Rachel, you'd have to answer, right?" he looked at Finn. "Come on Hudson, give it up. I know that she finally has."

"How did you know that?" Finn asked, shocked.

"The girls were together today and apparently they had a confession session too," Puck replied. "Mike? How long have you and Tina been doing the nasty? And I know Frannie is finally letting you back into her pants. No idea who's doing you, you or you though, come on, spill," he demanded and pointed at Grant, Lewis, Stevie, Artie, Pringle and Jordan. "Six months ago I'd have put money on Santana and Brittany doing all of you but they're just doing each other right now. Tiff and Sophie seem to have gone off the football team for some reason, I think they got pissed off with being posted on internet porn sites. So come on. Give. God this is way more fun than everybody knowing what goes on in my bedroom," he crowed happily.

"Me and Tina have been together since summer before junior year. We've been sleeping together ever since then. No one ever asked and we never told," Mike grinned. "And we've always been very careful. Thank you for that lesson, Puck, you and Quinn taught it well," he said and lifted his beer in salute. Puck accepted.

"Rachel finally decided it was the right time. It's only been a few weeks, but I hope it goes on for a long time," Finn admitted.

More and more confessions came, some were surprising, some were expected.

"I have an idea," Peter said suddenly and stood up. "Just a second I need to find a tape measure," he murmured and left the pool house to go to the main house.

"She really told him no sex ever again?" Artie asked aghast, as soon as Peter was out of earshot.

"Yeah. I think it was more that she was pissed at him for missing Isabelle's birth than anything else," Puck laughed.

"And what's with the hickie?" Jordan asked, pointing with his bottle. "Quinn get a bit…overexcited?"

"Something like that," Puck grinned, remembering exactly how overexcited Quinn had got last night.

Peter returned with Judy's dress making tape measure. "Right Mr Puckerman. Shirt sleeves up please," he called and flicked the measure out to unravel it. "Come on, I want to take your bicep measurements tonight and then again on Saturday before the wedding," Peter said with a grin, he looked at Grant. "You've got the book, right?" he asked, Grant nodded. "Take these measurements down. It's all in the interest of science."

"How?" Puck asked.

"You'll see, on Saturday," Peter grinned and read out the numbers.

They started on more drinking games, Puck was glad that Peter was there to make sure things didn't get too out of hand, especially when several of the footballers wanted to call some girls to get them to come over and perform for them. Peter talked them out of it, reminding them that they were actually at Puck's future mother-in-law's house.

* * *

Puck woke to the feel of lips trailing down his abs, going lower. He flexed his hips forwards and groaned. "Don't stop," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "God Quinn, I love your mouth on meeee….ahhh," he sighed as her lips closed round his erection. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up just yet," he moaned, his hands tangled in her hair as he tried to lift his head from the pillow. He groaned at the slight throbbing in his head, he moaned at the heavier throbbing in his balls. Quinn lifted her head and looked up, her hand still working him.

"How much do you want me right now?" she whispered, her hand never ceasing it's motion.

"I want you so bad," Puck admitted, forcing his head from the pillow, half sitting and bringing Quinn's mouth closer to his, their lips touched, their tongues touched. He sighed into her mouth.

"You taste like stale beer," Quinn commented, wriggling side to side where she stood, bent over beside the new bed in her old bedroom.

Puck watched as her panties dropped to the floor. "You are a bad, bad girl Quinn Fabray and I fucking love it,"he murmured helping her to climb onto him, guiding himself into her. "Ride me," he groaned as Quinn rocked and flexed her hips on him, her pace increasing till Puck gripped her hips, thrusting up into her. Puck turned onto his side, thrusting harder and harder.

Quinn gasped, feeling her body beginning to shatter. "Puck, I'm coming," she moaned. Quinn squeezed her muscles as tightly as she could, her stomach clenching, pressing herself further and further into him. Puck followed her with a grunt only seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked belatedly, once his breathing had returned to near normal.

"I came to pick you up," Quinn replied brightly. "I thought we could have the day together before you have to move to your Nana's tonight," she added then pouted a little. "Beth's downstairs," she whispered then sought his mouth for another kiss. "Mom's making turkey bacon sandwiches for us and bacon sandwiches for everyone else. She told me that Peter brought you up here last night when you were pretending to be way more drunk than you actually were," she said, her smile returning.

"Ah, yeah," Puck screwed his face up. "They were getting a bit rowdy and talking about calling some girls to come over so I thought I'd get out of there," he admitted.

"Damn," Quinn suddenly exclaimed. "You didn't look in the closets, did you?" she asked. Her wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses were all hanging in the closet here in this room.

"No, why? Is your dress in here?" Puck asked, pretending to try to get out of bed. "You know, it's a good job your mom replaced your old bed," he sighed, settling back into the new bed. "And I promise, I won't look at your dress, we don't need any more bad luck, do we?"

"No we don't. I'm just going to the bathroom, back in a minute," Quinn said after dropping a little kiss on Puck's forehead. She freshened herself up, returning to find Puck getting out of bed. "I'll be downstairs, ok?"

Quinn walked into the kitchen and sat the table with Beth, Judy, Isabelle and Frannie. Peter stood, leant with his back against the sink, groaning just a little. "Did you wake Puck?" Frannie asked her. Quinn nodded. "How did you manage that? He seemed fairly drunk when Peter brought him up here last night," she asked. Quinn poked her tongue in and out of her cheek a couple of times, one eyebrow raised. She smirked at her sister's expression of horror.

"Morning," Puck smiled coming into the kitchen. He kissed Beth's head, she smiled up at him while munching on a rasher of turkey bacon. "Everybody alright this morning?" he asked.

"Well, you certainly look fit enough," Frannie commented.

"Ahh, but I was only _pretending_ to be really drunk, I had no intention of giving them," he nodded towards the pool house where the rest of the guys had stayed, "a chance to do anything to me while I was incapable of stopping them. I had visions of them either shaving my mohawk off or getting me tattooed or handcuffing me naked to a lamp post or something. Peter knew I was ok," Puck admitted. "We'd already worked it out that I was going to _play_ drunk rather than _be_ drunk. It was still a good night though," Puck lifted his coffee cup in Judy's direction. "Thanks for letting us use the pool house. And thanks for organising it Peter."

"Do you want to take these," Judy indicated the tray of wrapped bacon sandwiches, "to your friends? They'll probably be feeling ready to eat something by now," she said with a smile.

"Come on, I'll go with you, make sure the place isn't trashed," Quinn offered, picking Beth up and carrying her with them.

Puck picked up the tray and followed Quinn across the patio towards the pool house. The scene inside was exactly how Quinn had imagined Puck had spent his night. Bodies were laid on the floor, on the couches, Sam was even laid across the kitchen counter.

"MORNING," Puck shouted loudly, happily. "Breakfast, come and get it," he called, he was answered with a variety of groans. "Aww, come on, don't you want one of these mmmm," he sniffed loudly, "delicious bacon sandwiches that Judy has so kindly made for you? Artie, there's yours, it's turkey bacon," he added, handing the sandwich to Artie.

"Thanks, man," Finn's voice was a husky whisper. "How the fuck do you sound so awake?" he asked a touch crossly.

"Because I wasn't as drunk as I made out," Puck admitted. "And watch your language please, small child round here somewhere. I had a really good time last night," he informed his friends.

Groaning and moaning, the guys sat up, Quinn went to the kitchen area to make coffee for them all. Puck handed round the bacon sandwiches then joined Quinn and Beth.

"Turkey bacon just isn't the same, I could still kill for a real bacon sandwich," Quinn groaned as she smelt them being unwrapped. "Smothered with ketchup, mmmmm," she moaned, her face had a look that was almost orgasmic.

"I'm getting jealous of a few slices of dead pig," Puck laughed. "I thought it was only me that could make you look like that and now I find a dead pig can too? Harsh, Fabray, harsh," he complained.

"Who wants coffee?" Quinn shouted to the guys in the lounge area, they seemed to be suffering plenty already. "It's only instant I'm afraid but I don't think your taste buds will be able to tell the difference yet anyway," she laughed. Quinn made mug after mug of coffee and handed them round with sugar and milk. As the guys started coming round, feel a little more human, Pringle asked why Puck had gone to sleep in the main house instead of crashing in the pool house with the rest of them.

"And give you guys an opportunity to maim me in some way?" Puck scoffed. "Not a chance, plus I got to live out a fantasy too," he murmured, his cheesy grin left them in no doubt who was included in his fantasy. "Hey, Beth, Uncle Finn wants to sing Itsy Bitsy Spider with you, he told me so last night," Puck grinned at his daughter as she ran to Uncle Finn.

"Pie deeow," Beth shouted at Finn, her little face lit up.

Finn glared at Puck. "That was low, dude. Low," he almost growled. Finn sang unhappily with Beth as she held on to his hands and jumped enthusiastically with every word she shouted.

"Mhmm, payback," Puck whispered against Quinn's neck, his arms wrapped around her from the back. "Serves him right for laughing when I had to sing it with her at school."

"Puckerman, you're just mean. He's really hung over too," Quinn said quietly and turned in his arms, she stretched up to kiss him. "This is it, the last day together till the wedding. It's going to be a long, long week," she pouted.

"It sure is," Puck agreed kissing her back to the sound of groans coming from the hung over guys in the living area. "A really long week."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied. Songs also belong to other people.**

**A/N: Here comes the bride…**

"I'm here, ok?" Puck grunted at Finn the second he answered his phone. "Do you want to speak to my Nana?" he asked, still sounding like a disgruntled five-year-old.

"No. I'll trust you," Finn's voice held the hint of a smirk. "I'm just going to see Rachel. Her dads are out. Might be a busy eveni…" he was cut off by Puck.

"Fuck off Hudson," he growled. "I'm already getting twitchy 'cos I know I can't see Quinn, don't rub it in," he added. Puck's voice had been a little louder than he'd meant it to be, Finn heard Sarah shouting at Puck. "Sorry Nana, I didn't mean to swear," Puck called to Sarah over his shoulder then returned to his call. "See what you made me do? Right, so I have one class with Quinn tomorrow, we've agreed to completely stay out of each other's way at lunchtime and thank God Mr Schue is off so we don't have Glee too. Man this is going to be harder than I thought," he muttered the last part then ended the call to the sound of Finn laughing his socks off.

Puck laid himself out on the sofa in his Nana's den, he had the TV turned to some crappy 1980's action movie. He kept flopping about and sighing. "Noah, it's only been half an hour," Sarah commented. "You just need to put your mind to it that it'll all be worth it on Saturday," she reminded him.

"It just feels wrong, Nana," Puck said quietly. "I should be at home with Quinn and Beth, I feel like I've abandoned them," he sighed then looked down into his coffee cup as if searching for the answers. "Did you have to stay away from Grandpa before you got married?" he asked.

"Yes, we had a week where we were kept apart and weren't allowed to meet up," Sarah nodded and smiled at the memories. "We didn't have cell phones in those days or email or skype. It's so much easier now to keep in….where are you going?" she demanded as Puck leapt up off the couch.

"Nana you're a genius," Puck grinned and kissed Sarah on her head as he passed her. "Can I use your computer please?" he asked.

"Of course," Sarah agreed immediately. "What for?" she added, a little curiously.

"The guys are running a book on when I break down and have to be with Quinn," Puck admitted. "They said we can't sext or have phone sex. That sounded so wrong saying that to you, but anyway, they never said anything about skype. Ha. Get in," he crowed giving a fist pump then went into the spare bedroom to switch on his Nana's computer. "Hannah better be skyping someone," he muttered to himself, thankful that his nana could never remember her passwords so had them taped to the edge of the monitor. "Thank you nosey sister," Puck thought to himself as he contacted Hannah.

"Hey Nan…you're not Nana. What do you want Noah?" Hannah's face on the screen didn't quite match up with the voice, it was a little out of sync but it was close enough.

"Go tell Quinn to switch on her laptop, just tell her someone wants to skype her. Ok?" Puck ordered his sister.

"What's in it for me?" Hannah demanded. "And why aren't you using your own skype thingy?"

"So that no one knows I'm online," Puck explained, his impatience rising just a touch. "They won't have Nana's address in their contacts will they? And you can use my Xbox all week if you go tell Quinn right now," he bargained.

"Mom already said I could. Try something else," Hannah replied then sat back and put her feet up on the desk. Puck got a great view of the soles of her feet.

"Errrm, which games did you want to play that mom wouldn't let you because of the age rating?" Puck asked. "You can pick two that you weren't allowed to take. Ok?"

"Deal," Hannah nodded then leant to one side, Puck could still see her on the screen. "QUI-IN. NOAH WANTS TO SKYPE YOU, HE'S LOGGED ON AS NANA," she shouted loudly. Hannah turned back to the screen. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Not really, you just woke Beth up, I can hear her crying. Well done," Puck groaned, his chin on his hands in front of the computer. "Do you miss me yet Hannah Banana?"

"Now I know you're bored, you haven't called me that for years," Hannah grinned. "Are you getting nervous for Saturday? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

Puck sighed. "Yeah, a bit," he admitted with another sigh. "Not bad nervous like I think something'll go wrong, good nervous like just before we run out onto the field for a football game or right before we step on stage to perform. Good nervous," he repeated, feeling a little more confident.

"Everybody keeps saying you're too young to get married. Does that make you mad, hearing people say that?" she asked, spinning her chair round and round, making herself dizzy.

"I'm not sure," Puck replied and thought about it. "Everybody said we were too young to have a baby and I don't think we've done a bad job so far," he shrugged. "It's right for us. It doesn't mean I won't kick somebody's ass if you come home pregnant at sixteen. Or if Beth does. Oh, Quinn's signed in, she must have got Beth back to sleep, see you later Squirt. Love you," Puck grinned and waved at Hannah.

"Bye Noah, love you too, see you soon," Hannah called and blew lots of kisses to her big brother until he ended his call to her.

"Hey babe," Puck murmured to Quinn as soon as she appeared on screen.

"What are you doing? You've been gone less than an hour," Quinn asked and shook her head, smiling at him.

"Go lock the door," Puck said urgently. He watched Quinn get up and walk across the room, he heard the lock click. Quinn must have known exactly what he had in mind because she started stripping her clothes off on the way back to the desk. "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about," Puck murmured, his hand stroking the bulge in the front of his pants, his fingers finding his zip.

* * *

Skype proved an interesting tool until Wednesday night when Quinn decided that they needed to save their energy for Saturday night and refused to log on. Not that she hadn't enjoyed their mutual self pleasure sessions the past few nights, she had, she really had, but she wanted to let the anticipation heighten. Puck reluctantly agreed.

"Well, it's Thursday already and you haven't cracked yet," Finn patted Puck on the shoulder in the locker room. "I'm proud of you," he told his friend, meaning it sincerely.

"Yeah well, I get now why Peter took my arm measurements," Puck laughingly grumbled. "I hope my jacket and shirt still fit, just look at the guns," he grinned and posed. "Who knew that a complete lack of physical connection to the woman you love could turn into muscles like these?" he stated with a touch of wonder in his voice. "And they say jerking off isn't good for you. Wanna shake hands?" he laughed at the expression on Finn's face, the scared look he gave to Puck's held out hand.

"You're disgusting, do you know that?" Finn asked Puck, shaking his head. "I don't know what Quinn sees in you."

"I could show you but you'd just get jealous and feel inferior," Puck grinned and flicked his eyes down towards the front of his pants. "God," he sighed, lying down on the bench, his hands behind his head. "I am so ready for this week to be over."

Puck didn't go to Glee that afternoon. Mr Schue had approved his absence due to the circumstances. They all noticed how much his voice was missed.

"It just doesn't feel right, singing without Puck," Tina commented.

"It doesn't feel right sleeping without Puck, eating without Puck, taking showers without Puck. I hate this week," Quinn grumbled, her face just like Beth's when she wanted something that was out of reach.

"It's only two more days," Mercedes reminded Quinn, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, but that means it's two more nights too," Quinn sighed. "I just miss him so much. Beth misses him too. She keeps asking for daddy, her little face all sad."

"If it's any consolation, Puck misses you two just as much," Finn told her.

"It isn't, but thanks. I know he does. He tells Hannah, Ruth and Beth all the time," Quinn replied, she tried to smile but it was getting harder and harder to make it look convincing.

Once Quinn got home from school she started cooking dinner straight away. Sarah stayed for a while that evening. "Noah's going out for pizza with Sam, Finn and a few of the other boys tonight so I don't have to cook for him," she told Quinn.

"Do you want to stay and eat with us? Ruth won't be home till late, she's got a date," Quinn offered, glad of the distraction.

Sarah chatted endlessly about useless, mindless rubbish that kept Quinn from brooding about missing Puck. "Sarah, you have been absolutely fantastic tonight. Thank you," Quinn said as she hugged her. "If you hadn't been here tonight, I think I would have cracked and gone to your house. I just didn't realise I would miss him so much. I didn't think it was possible."

"Just keep in mind that it's now only forty six hours till you'll meet under the Huppah. Forty six hours. That's all," Sarah said and hugged Quinn close, rubbing her back. "And in the scheme of things, the decades you'll have in front of you, that's not such a long time to wait is it?" she asked.

"You're right," Quinn hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "How did you get so wise?" she asked a little tearfully.

"I married a man very much like my grandson. He certainly kept me on my toes," Sarah admitted. "It was totally worth it."

* * *

On the morning of his wedding, Puck woke with a start. He'd forgotten again that he was at his Nana's house, he had done all week. He missed Beth waking him. He missed being with her. He missed being with Quinn more than anything. "God help her tonight," he thought to himself. A week of enforced abstinence on top of the stress of the wedding was more than any one person should have to bear. He seriously had to thank the guys for all the help and distraction they'd given him. And he realised that Super Mario Brothers was actually really garbage to play, it didn't offer near enough the distraction that he'd needed. He had really missed his life. He was now just counting down the hours. In single figures.

Quinn woke up with Beth in bed beside her. All week she had snuck in to Beth's room and taken her out of her own bed to share with mommy. Quinn didn't like sleeping alone. She hoped Beth wouldn't want to continue the habit once Puck was home. She checked the time. Nine o'clock. Cherelle would be at Judy's straight after lunch to start getting people ready.

* * *

Puck and Quinn met briefly at the private ceremony to witness the signing of the Ketubah with Rabbi Golding, Ruth and Judy in attendance. After covering Quinn's face with her veil, and receiving his white yarmulke from Quinn, Puck was escorted away from her for his final few moments as a single man. He could barely wait for the next part.

Finally the time had come. Puck was almost hyperventilating. His mom and Nana were trying to keep him calm, talking to him, distracting him. The guests had arrived, Saul and Abe had handed out the yarmulkes to all of the male guests and a lace edged handkerchief to all of the female guests, each item embroidered with 'Noah and Quinn Puckerman October 29th 2011'. Everyone was in place.

Rabbi Golding led the procession followed by the cantor. Grammy walked down the aisle next, she looked gorgeous in her stylish burgundy suit, her hair had been cut and styled by Cherelle and her make up was perfect. Neither Quinn, Frannie nor Judy had seen her looking so wonderful for years.

Peter, carrying Isabelle, and Hannah holding Beth's hand came next. Hannah carried a pillow with the ring that Puck would present to Quinn tied to it, Beth had been supposed to carry it but she kept throwing it on the floor so Hannah had taken responsibility for it.

Next, the Glee girls walked slowly towards the Huppah, each of them looking beautiful in their gold dresses with their burgundy and gold posies. They lined up at one side. The guys came straight after them, they lined up at the other side.

Puck, with his mom at one side of him and his Nana at the other, took a deep breath before stepping out to walk towards the Huppah. He felt incredibly self conscious with his white yarmulke and his tallit. He noticed a good many of his friends from school as well as Brian and Jerry and their wives. They all sat watching with interest, many of them had never attended a Jewish wedding before.

As he drew closer to the Huppah, Puck heard Beth's little voice. "My daddy," she shouted to Hannah and pointed to him. Beth smiled and giggled, dancing on the spot, still holding Hannah's hand, picking up on the excitement of the day. Puck couldn't hold back the grin as he watched her admiring her little gold shoes.

As soon as Puck was in place under the Huppah, Quinn, Frannie and Judy appeared. The smile on Quinn's face was tremulous. She heard the intake of breath as she came into view. Quinn's dress truly was gorgeous, white satin encrusted with crystals on the fitted strapless bodice, it was quite fitted to mid thigh then the skirt flared out slightly, the back was a little longer to form the train, her mother's tiara glinted in her hair, the veil attached to it covered her face and flowed to half way down her back. Cherelle had done a perfect job on her hair and make up as she had on all of the girls and ladies.

Quinn glanced around and saw, as Puck had, friends from school, a few select teachers, Mr Schue, Miss Pilsbury and Coach Beiste. Sue Sylvester had managed to get herself invited too for whatever reason, at least she'd coordinated by wearing a gold track suit. Cherelle sat with her brother and gave a little wave to Quinn as she passed by.

Quinn's knees were shaking as she walked towards her future, her mom and her sister beside her, murmuring soothing words of encouragement. Beth pointed at Quinn. "My mommy," she cried happily, bringing out a genuine smile of pleasure on Quinn's face.

The service began with Rabbi Golding reciting prayers and blessings, he poured wine into the Kiddush for both Puck and Quinn to drink from. Puck lifted Quinn's veil from her face and gave her a nervous smile. "Harei At Mekudeshes Li B'taba'as Zo Kedas Moshe V'Yisrael," Puck recited as he placed the ring on Quinn's finger, his voice was quiet, husky, filled with emotion. They had followed tradition, the ring had been placed temporarily on Quinn's right fore finger. Quinn swiftly translated the Hebrew words in her head. "Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel."

The Ketubah was read out by the cantor in wonderfully flowing Hebrew, the blessings and prayers, the responses given and received in the same. Puck and Quinn both drank again from the Kiddush. The sound of the glass breaking under Puck's foot was acknowledged with cries of "Mazel Tov" from the gathered guests. Immediately following that, Puck and Quinn were led away to have the traditional few moments alone.

Quinn untied the ribbon attached to her bouquet that was keeping Puck's ring safe. She placed it on his finger. "This is it," Puck whispered to her. "We're married now, Mrs Puckerman."

"I've never kissed a married man before," Quinn said as she looked at him, a hint of shyness in her eyes. "I think I'd like to give it a try," she whispered. Puck obliged and was happy to do so.

"You look so beautiful," Puck told her quietly, his fingertips trembling on her jaw line, his forehead just touching hers, they were both feeling quite emotional.

All the guests were waiting for them to arrive at the reception. Beth had travelled in the limo with them the short distance from Temple to the hotel. They walked through the doors hand in hand. Puck, minus the tallit and yarmulke, carried Beth. The MC announced them and bid the guests welcome Mr and Mrs Noah Puckerman and raise their glasses for the toast. Quinn found a moment for Cherelle to help remove her veil, making sure that her hair was still perfect.

After a lot of hugs, kisses and hand shakes, they took their places at the top table with both of their moms, Nana and Grammy. Frannie was at one end with Finn at the other. Beth's high chair was placed in between them, not particularly usual but it was what both Puck and Quinn had requested.

Once the meal was finished Finn gave his speech as best man. He threw in a few mentions of the things both he and Puck had got up to while they were growing up, he spoke about the changes in both Puck and Quinn since the birth of Beth. His speech was well received and although came close to it, didn't actually cause either of them embarrassment. He finished with a cryptic message that only a few of the guys seemed to understand. "An inch on the right and half an inch on the left," Finn said with a knowing wink. It caused a great deal of laughter from those in the know and made Puck blush.

"I'll explain it to you later," Puck whispered to Quinn, seeing her questioning look.

Puck stood to give his speech. "I'd like to thank you, all of our friends and our family," Puck glanced round and acknowledged both his own and Quinn's mom, both of their sisters, his Nana and Quinn's Grammy. "Because you know, without you all, today would not have been possible," he smiled as he heard their murmured responses.

"I'd like to pass on our thanks to everyone for the gifts we've received too. Beth had a ball unwrapping all of them," Puck said with a huge smile, this, as expected, received applause and a ripple of laughter. "Judy, I want to thank you especially for your gift, that's one I'll personally unwrap later," he paused for a split second as if looking at his prepared notes, hoping that Judy would ask.

Judy looked puzzled and fell for it. "What gift?" she asked.

"Your daughter," Puck's super fast response brought a wave of laughter and applause, he smiled widely at Judy, Quinn blushed and hid a smile.

"A toast to the beautiful bridesmaids," Puck called and raised his glass. "Thank you all for helping Quinn today. And actually for the last two years, too," he added, the Glee girls nodded back to Puck, raising their glasses in response. "To my guys," Puck said and looked at his friends. "You've kept me sane the last couple of months. This last week most of all," he laughed, those who knew he'd been banished to his Nana's house for a week laughed out loud too. "Who knew Super Mario Brothers could have changed so much," Puck said, shaking his head. "But even more than that, for being there for me, for us over the last couple of years. Thank you," he finished, nodding at his friends.

Puck turned then to look at Quinn, he gave her his tried and trusted half smile that did so much to turn her insides to jelly. "Quinn, today you have made me the happiest guy ever," he told her. "At every major point in our lives I always sing to you, you don't think today would be any different, do you?" he asked, Quinn felt the nerves jingling in her stomach again, she wasn't sure what to expect. "This is something we prepared earlier," Puck said and lifted her hand to kiss her fingers. He turned to the band and nodded then to his friends who all stepped up to the dance floor, he joined them in front, looking straight at Quinn, smiling. Following a simple dance routine worked out by Mike, the guys sang. (* Puck, ** all glee guys)

"*Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
*Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
*She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

*Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
*And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
*But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)"

Puck walked towards Quinn with his hand out for her to join him, she did, blushing. The other girls all joined the guys too.

"*Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
*Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
*She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
**You know I'll say

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are

**The way you are, the way you are  
**Girl you're amazing, just the way you are"

The band stopped playing, New Directions stood still, Puck stopped moving, he stood and lifted his hands to Quinn's face so gently, then he sang the final verse.

"*When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
*Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
*And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
*Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"

In the centre of the room, Quinn's hands on his chest, his hands cupping her face, Puck lowered his mouth to hers and claimed a long awaited kiss from his bride to the cheers and applause of everyone watching.

Quinn hugged Puck in the middle of the dance floor, her arms had snaked round his neck, his hands had fallen to her waist, pulling her close. He nodded to the band again for them to play the song they'd chosen to have their first proper dance to. Finn and Sam took to the stage to sing for them, everyone else left the dance floor.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey"

Quinn sighed, her head on one side as she smiled at Puck. "This has been the best day ever," she whispered.

"I'm hoping the night is going to be just as good," Puck grinned. He looked over to his mom and Judy. Beth stood on a chair between them, Nana holding one hand, Grammy holding the other. She looked beautiful in her little bridesmaid's dress and gold shoes. Puck held one hand out towards her, she carefully climbed down with a little assistance then ran across the dance floor to her mommy and daddy. Puck bent to pick her up, balancing her on one arm, the other going back round Quinn, Beth put one arm round mommy's neck, the three of them dancing together. From where they were they knew a number of flashes had gone off, lots of people taking pictures of them.

"You look beautiful, don't you baby girl?" Puck said to Beth. "Just like mommy," he added as Finn and Sam carried on singing.

"Ooh  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl"

The evening flowed beautifully. Puck and Quinn found time to chat with all of their guests as well as spend a little time with each other. Miss Pilsbury was ecstatic when she caught Quinn's bouquet, she blushed madly though. Puck wasn't sure who caught Quinn's garter, he didn't even see which direction he threw it, he was still mesmerised by the glimpse of heaven he'd seen hiding under her dress. Everyone had a fantastic time. Puck spotted his mom and John Dawson deep in conversation, Ruth looked more animated than he had ever seen her. "Hmm, interesting. It's about time," he thought to himself, smiling.

Judy took Isabelle and Grammy home at about ten o'clock. Sarah and Saul did the same with Beth who had also fallen asleep. Sarah was staying the night at Ruth's house so Ruth and Hannah stayed to enjoy the festivities.

At midnight, Quinn and Puck tried to sneak out without being seen. It didn't work. They were covered with confetti by the time they reached the car that was taking them to a hotel for the night. They still didn't actually know where they were going. The hotel and the car had been arranged by Mr Schuester on behalf of New Directions. The privacy glass between the driver and the back seat was closed. Thankfully. Puck pulled Quinn into his arms, he was almost laid out on the seat, where he fell into the car trying to escape the whistling, laughing crowd of guests throwing confetti at them.

"I wonder where we're going?" Puck pondered.

"I've no idea. I'll be really pissed if we're just circling town then being dropped off at home," Quinn said with a laugh.

They got themselves sat upright as the car was driven through some gates and up a long, winding drive. The car slowed to a stop, the driver got out and opened the door. Puck got out first then helped Quinn. They both turned and looked at the beautiful hotel in front of them. The driver opened the trunk and retrieved two overnight bags. He carried them up the steps then returned to close both the trunk and the door. Puck pulled a note from his pocket and slipped it to the driver, murmuring his thanks, just a touch embarrassed. In return the driver handed Puck his own car keys.

"Your vehicle was dropped off earlier for you, sir. Please accept my congratulations, I wish you a long and happy life together," the man said then nodded and got back in the car and drove away.

Puck and Quinn walked up the steps hand in hand. As they reached the top the door opened and an older woman appeared in the doorway to welcome them.

"Mr and Mrs Puckerman?" she asked, they nodded. "Welcome to The Country House Hotel. Your room is this way if you'd like to follow me."

"Thank you," Puck said, his voice a little uncertain. He picked up their bags then followed both the woman and Quinn through the door. She preceded them up the wide, sweeping staircase to the second floor. At a door that proclaimed it to be The Bridal Suite, she stopped and turned to them. She opened the door and with a sweep of her arm silently told them to enter. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us," she smiled then left.

Puck watched the woman walk away down the corridor. He looked back at Quinn, her face was a little red, he wasn't quite sure why, but he felt a bit embarrassed too. "Do you think we should do this?" Puck asked, bending a little to pick Quinn up. "It's traditional," he murmured against her lips as he carried her across the threshold and put her back down on her feet.

Puck closed the door behind him, leaning back against it. He smiled at Quinn again. "As beautiful as you look in that dress, all I can think about is getting you out of it," he grinned, pushing away from the door and taking a step towards her. "This is the first time we've been alone, properly alone for what seems like forever," he whispered.

Quinn's arms went round his neck as his arms went round her waist, drawing her close. Their lips met in the first of many long hot kisses. Puck's fingers found the tiny buttons running down the back of the dress. He tried to open one but found they were just for show, he needed to see what he was doing to unfasten the tiny hooks and eyes that fastened the dress. He lifted his head and smiled at Quinn. "Turn around," he said, his voice husky. Quinn slowly turned, Puck found the top button again, this time he managed to very gently unfasten the tiny hook, then another, then another and another until the dress was open to the waist. He turned Quinn back around to face him, as she turned the bodice fell forwards exposing some of the most beautiful white lace underwear he had ever seen. "Mmmmm, Fabray," he groaned, "you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I really loved shopping in New York," Quinn smiled, shyly. "Saks has some amazing things. The lingerie department just happens to be my favourite," she shrugged, her smile deepening.

"I think it's my favourite department too," Puck whispered as he bent his head towards the mounds of flesh that were close to escaping from the top of the beautiful garment.

"Can we take off the dress first?" Quinn asked, she was breathless, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes drifted closed as Puck teased her nipples into making an appearance over the top of the cups of the basque. He crouched to help Quinn step out of the dress, she used his shoulders for balance. In his position it placed him perfectly to appreciate the intricate lace pattern of the matching thong and the silk stockings that hugged the top of her thighs.

"Mmmm," Puck moaned as he leant forward to make an even closer inspection. His tongue teased through the lace, Quinn widened her stance to give him more room, one hand still on his shoulder for balance. Puck slipped out of his jacket without losing contact. He pulled his tie off then pressed further forwards. He nibbled, still through the lace, his hands sliding up her silk clad thighs, his thumbs teasing her, finding her so ready for him.

Puck stood up, lifting Quinn, she wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms round his neck. Their mouths clashed together hungrily as he walked blindly to the huge, sumptuous bed.

As Puck laid Quinn back he followed her down and returned his attention to her breasts that were escaping the confines of the beautiful lingerie, lingerie that he knew she would use in the future to entice and surprise him. At least he hoped she would.

Quinn's nimble fingers made short work of the buttons running down the front of Puck's burgundy and gold vest and the pristine white shirt underneath, pushing both off his shoulders, their lips didn't part till he turned to his side to give Quinn room to work her magic on his pants. Quinn was surprised by what she encountered.

"You chose today to actually break out the underwear?" she asked, shocked. She looked up into his smiling eyes.

"Hey, I didn't want you to think I was easy," Puck shrugged, grinning. "I had to make you work for it," he whispered before finding the pulse beating wildly in her throat. Quinn groaned, her hand burrowing into the silky, black, form hugging trunks. Puck lifted his head slightly. "But not too hard."

"Yes you are," Quinn shot back straight away. "So hard," she moaned as she squeezed his erection gently, just the way he liked it, making him moan and jerk in her hand.

"I am so ready to do this," Puck whispered against her throat. "A full week of not being able to touch you, sleep with you, be with you?" he groaned and shook his head. "Tradition sucks."

Puck pushed up onto his knees, Quinn sat forward to help him push his pants and underwear down. She licked her swollen lips and looked up. Her head moved so slowly it was almost imperceptible. Puck's hand curved round the back of her head, his other taking hold of his aching, rigid flesh, bringing the two together, his breath caught in his throat as she made contact, her tongue lapping away the clear evidence of his desire for her. "Mmmmm," Quinn moaned, loving the taste of him, her head bobbing up and down in time with her hand stroking him and his hips rocking gently into her.

Puck pulled back and stood up at the side of the bed, he dropped his pants and removed the rest of his clothes, their eyes locked together. He tugged the thong down her legs, Quinn shifted to help him. Puck crawled up between her thighs, his knees pushing them apart to accommodate him, he sank into her and sighed with pleasure, her hot wet core gripping him. Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him in tighter and tighter, their mouths locked together once more.

"I don't know how, but this feels so much sweeter than ever before," Puck said softly against her lips, rocking against her, taking them higher and higher.

"It feels right," Quinn breathed before he pushed forwards again, robbing her of her breath altogether. "It feels so right."

"I love you," Puck whispered to her just as he felt her body tighten around him triggering his own release. Quinn's head lifted from the bed to seek his lips. Their tongues twisted together, mouths and breaths merged.

* * *

Some time through the night Quinn's lingerie had disappeared. She woke slowly to feel Puck's body up tight behind her, to feel them locked together. "Mmmm, what a nice way to wake up," Quinn's husky voice held a smile, reaching her arm back to stroke the shaved part of his head. Puck's lips against her neck made her shiver, his hands gentle on the front of her body, one taking possession of her breast the other stroking her most sensitive spot, his fingertips searching lower to where his body joined with hers. Quinn lifted her leg to drape over his hip. Puck thrust harder, Quinn pushed back, she twisted her head to the side, their lips met. Thrusts became more forceful, Quinn rocked in time, groans, moans of pleasure became louder until he thrust in one last time, holding still, pulling her hips back against him, feeling her muscles squeezing him. Quinn felt his release splash inside her, her body quivering, she sobbed with the force of her feelings.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked quietly.

"It's about ten I think," Puck replied, distracted, his lips paying homage to her nipples.

"What time do we have to be out of here?" her voice was a little more breathless.

"We should probably make a move," Puck grinned at her. "I want to see Beth anyway. I missed her so much last week. I missed you too but at least I got to catch glimpses of you at school. I'm glad we never have to be apart like that again," he sighed as he kissed her again.

* * *

As they pulled up outside the, Puck smiled and shook his head. "They do like their banners, don't they?" he murmured. Draped across the front of the house was a banner that read 'Welcome Home Mr and Mrs Puckerman'. "It's got to be Glee. They did the same thing when we brought Beth home. Do you reckon they'll still be doing that when we bring baby number two, three and four home?" he asked, still looking at the front of the house.

"So we're back to four little Puckermans are we?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow quirked up. "It's only a few weeks to winter break and a trip to Dr Chin," she reminded him.

"Yeah, then comes the hard work of trying," Puck teased with a half smile and a flick of his eyebrows. "It's a hardship I know, but I think I'm up to the challenge," he grinned.

"You're always up for it," Quinn smiled back, leaning over for another kiss.

They got out of the car and walked slowly to the house, Puck carried both of their bags in one hand, Quinn's hand held in the other, the garment bags with his suit and her dress in were still in the back of the car. As they opened the front door they were greeted with another shower of confetti and loud cheers from everyone, family and Glee club.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Back to school for the happy couple...**

"Mommy, daddy," Beth cried, excited to see them both.

"Aww, come here sweetie, let mommy give you a big hug," Quinn said, crouching to pick Beth up as she ran into her arms. "I missed you," she murmured and peppered kisses all over Beth's face and hair.

"Daddy's turn," Puck said, taking Beth from Quinn's arms. "You feel so good," he told Beth softly, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"So?" Rachel asked Quinn quietly, her eyes wide.

"What?" Quinn asked, waiting for more. "'So' isn't really much of a question. It would help to know what you're asking."

"So, does it feel any different?" Rachel expanded her question. "Do _you_ feel any different?"

"Errm, no," Quinn replied, wondering if she should be feeling different. "I don't think I do feel any different. Should I?" she asked.

"You probably will at school tomorrow," Tina grinned, "you're going to get so many questions, you know that don't you?"

"What's new there?" Quinn laughed, "we're always getting questions about something."

"Quinn," Mercedes hugged her and then whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you, privately."

Quinn nodded looking concerned at Mercedes then led her away up to the bedroom. "Ok, what's wrong? You look really upset. What happened?" Quinn asked as soon as she closed the door.

"I did something really stupid yesterday," Mercedes admitted on the verge of tears.

"It can't be that bad surely," Quinn soothed, patting Mercedes' shoulder.

"I…errr….I, Oh God, IhadsexwithSam," Mercedes said in a rush.

"Well, that's not the end of the world, is it?" Quinn asked as she continued to pat and rub Mercedes' shoulder. "You didn't tell Shane, did you?" she added, suddenly a little more worried.

"That's not the worst part," Mercedes whispered her hands over her face. "We didn't use anything. At all. And then when I woke up this morning I was at Shane's house. Oh God," she looked up at the ceiling, blinking, doing her utmost to keep the tears from falling, "and the first thing he did was to apologise for not being careful. What am I going to do?" she whispered and turned her watery gaze on Quinn.

"Well, the first thing is, don't panic," Quinn said decisively. "And don't say anything. To anyone. You know what it's like, whispers start getting back and before you know it the whole world knows your business. I won't say a word to anyone. Not even Puck. Alright?" she said and hugged the now crying Mercedes. "You'll be fine. Don't worry," Quinn murmured, she wished she felt as confident about that as she sounded. "Please, please, please don't screw up her life, God, if you're listening, please give her this one chance," she prayed silently.

"Thank you," Mercedes' voice was quiet. "I'm sorry I spoilt your homecoming."

"You didn't," Quinn insisted. "And what are friends for? You've been there for me so many times. I'm glad you had me to turn to, ok? And at anytime, if you feel worried or scared, I'm here. Don't forget that. You're not alone," she told her intently, Mercedes nodded, wiping her eyes and whispered her thanks.

"Where did you disappear to?" Puck murmured in Quinn's ear, kissing it as he coming up behind her in the kitchen as she got herself a bottle of water from the fridge after their friends had left.

Quinn turned in his arms. "Just a little girl talk," she smiled. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Always. Nana and Saul want us," Puck told her, taking her hand and leading her through to the family room. As soon as they walked in Saul called for a little hush.

"Noah, Quinn, Hannah, I want you to know that I look on you all as family, grandchildren. Ruth, you're the daughter I never had. And I'd like to ask your permission to marry this wonderful woman," Saul said as he glanced at Sarah, smiling. "She has given me more to live for in the last two years than I ever thought possible," he added. Sarah was beaming, blushing.

Ruth ran to her mother and hugged her. "New York," she said, her eyes as wide as her grin. "He asked you in New York, didn't he?" Ruth demanded.

Sarah gave a tiny nod of her head. "Yes, but I wanted to wait until Noah and Quinn's wedding was over before we made any announcement. So? What do you say?" she asked as she looked round at her gathered family.

"I knew in New York that you had a secret. I am so pleased for both of you. It's wonderful news, congratulations," Ruth cried and hugged both her mom and Saul.

"Do I have to call you Grandpa?" Puck asked, grinning and shaking Saul's hand. Saul shook his head. "As long as you look after my Nana and make her happy like you have done for the last couple of years I don't mind at all. Nana, you've never been happier," he said as he kissed Sarah's cheek.

"You haven't given us your permission yet," Saul reminded Ruth.

"My mom doesn't need anyone's permission, neither do you. You are both so right for each other. I am so happy for you both," Ruth smiled then hugged them both again, feeling very emotional.

"There is one more thing," Saul said. "Well a couple more things really," he corrected himself then drew in a deep breath. "Noah, Quinn," he took an envelope from his pocket and passed it to Puck. "This is for Winter Break," he clarified. "Two weeks at the villa in Florida. It's from both me and Abe," he explained and looked at Puck's shocked face. "The plane tickets and the keys are in there, tickets for the parks are in there too. The car keys are in a drawer in the kitchen at the villa, you just have to pack and go. Well, you young people have got to have a honeymoon and Beth will love seeing Mickey and Minnie," he said to justify his generosity. Saul grinned at Hannah. "We'll all go in the summer too," he whispered to her loudly. "There is one more thing but I think Sarah needs to tell you that. Sarah?" he said and handed the floor over to his blushing bride-to-be.

"As you know both Saul and I own our houses outright," Sarah began, her voice a little nervous. "We have decided that my house is more than big enough for the two of us, for our needs," she said and glanced around, realising that no one was making any sort of connection. "When we marry, at the start of the summer, Saul will move in with me," she explained. "We'd like you two," she looked towards Quinn and Puck, "to have Saul's house. There's plenty of space for your family to grow, the deeds will be transferred to you, the deeds to what is at the moment my house, will be put in Hannah's name for her future. What do you think?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I think wow," Puck breathed, shocked. "I'm, wow, Nana. Saul," he stumbled again, unable to find the words. Puck shook his head and went to hug Sarah bringing Saul in too. "This feels too weird, I'm hugging my boss," he said with a slight laugh. A thought struck him. "I still get to work for you, right?" he asked, just to make sure. Puck loved his job and was looking forward to next year when he would work there almost full time.

"Yes you do, your apprenticeship is secure," Saul confirmed. "And that has no bearing on my relationship with Sarah, that is purely on your own merits. You're good at it, it's a pleasure passing on knowledge to someone so willing to learn," he assured Puck.

"You and Uncle Abe actually have a villa in Florida?" Hannah asked. "And we can go in the summer?" she added, her focus on the one thing that was of interest to her, a house in her future wasn't anything like fun for someone who was only almost ten.

"You know where we stayed this year in the summer?" Ruth asked, Hannah nodded. "That's Saul and Abe's villa," she explained.

"Wow. It was so cool staying there," Hannah breathed, she was impressed. "Can I call you Grandpa?" she asked. Hannah had been very small when her grandpa had died so she didn't have the memories that Puck had.

"If you'd like to, Beth already calls me Grampy," Saul reminded her, "and I love being a Grampy."

"Cool," Hannah smiled. "I think I'm going to like having a Grampy."

Judy and the rest of the family stayed for dinner, the atmosphere in the house was wonderful, very happy with lots of laughter. Beth got a lot of attention, especially from her daddy. Puck had really missed being with Beth last week, he'd missed doing the things for her that he usually would. At bath time Beth got to play for an extra long time to make up for it.

Once Beth was settled for the night, Quinn and Puck went to their room. Something had been niggling at Quinn, she wasn't sure what, but things in the room just didn't seem quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was just….just….she didn't know what.

"An early night?" Puck asked, his voice hopeful. "Any more new underwear you want to show me?"

Quinn bit her lip and smiled. "Well, Saks has so many beautiful things, how could I choose just one?" she asked shyly then turned to the dresser. As Quinn pulled a drawer open, confetti exploded out of it. "Aarrgghhh," she squealed, taken by surprise. "I don't know if I dare open any more," she cried, shaken. "You do it."

Puck cautiously opened another drawer, same result, then another. "I get the feeling that all the drawers have been rigged," he smiled. "Peter. It has to be Peter, he's the firework freak, he'd know how to do this," he muttered and glanced round at the floor. It was covered with tiny pieces of coloured paper. "It's going to be a nightmare to clean up. Should we just open all of them and get it over with?" he asked, Quinn nodded and took a deep breath, steeling herself. She still squealed at every pop.

"I knew something was off in here, something just didn't feel right," Quinn said and felt like patting herself on the back for noticing. "But the bed. That doesn't look right either."

Puck, as though approaching a king cobra, snatched the blankets down. As he did, even bigger confetti canons exploded showering streamers and glitter all over them. "I hope that's it," Puck grinned, he couldn't help it, it was funny. "We'll clean up tomorrow, and you can show me the underwear another time," he whispered against Quinn's lips.

Puck picked Quinn up and turned to lay her on their bed. The bed rocked violently as though it wasn't put together properly, the jangling of bells came from underneath too. "What the fuck?" he asked and looked at Quinn, puzzled. Puck got down on his knees and bent to look underneath the bed. Hundreds of little metal bells were attached to the frame under the mattress. "Just rock for a second," Puck instructed Quinn. She did so. The bells jangled and he could see that all the bolts holding the frame, the headboard and footboard together had been really loosened too. "He can't have done all this alone. He had to have help. Who?" Puck wondered aloud as he sat back on his feet, still kneeling on the floor. "Well, we're not fixing this tonight. Bring the monitor, we'll use the guest room tonight, we can sort this out tomorrow. Assholes," he muttered, but he was still smiling.

Puck went downstairs to let Ruth know where they would be. She didn't seem either surprised or annoyed about the whole thing. Actually she seemed to be trying desperately to hold in her amusement. "An apple pie bed," she laughed finally. "I haven't heard of people doing that for years. Brilliant," she cried and clapped her hands.

"Not the first thought I had mom," Puck replied and looked at her as though she'd lost her mind, "but whatever. Anyway, we'll be in the guest room for tonight and we'll fix up our room tomorrow. Good night," he said and kissed her cheek. As he headed back up the stairs he turned to speak to her again. "How did your date go last week?" he asked. "Nice to see you getting on so well with John," he grinned at his mom's surprised face. "He seems like a good guy, I hope we see more of him."

Puck had reached the top of the stairs before Ruth had recovered enough to speak. "How did you know about that?" Ruth asked, shock evident on her face.

"I find out about everything," Puck told her giving her a fake puzzled look. "That's what daddies do, didn't you know that?" he laughed and turned towards the guest room and his waiting wife.

* * *

Puck and Quinn sat in the car almost daring each other to be the first one to step out of it and into the gaze of the students of McKinley High. "We might as well do it on three, cos we've got to get to class soon," Puck sighed. "Ready?" he asked, Quinn nodded, "One, two, thr….ha, gotcha," Puck grinned as he tricked Quinn into getting out first.

Quinn walked round to the front of the car as he stepped out. "Classy Puckerman. Real classy," she said with a smile.

Puck pulled Quinn into his arms, he could see a crowd of people near the doors, most of them looking their way. "Want to give them something to really look at?" he murmured, the look in his eyes very mischievous.

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn asked, her hands on his chest. "Nothing illegal I hope, nothing that will get us suspended," she insisted.

"Nah, just a little light making out," Puck whispered, ushering her up against the hood of the car, stepping right up to her. Quinn's arms curled round his neck pulling his mouth to hers. "Yep," he whispered against her lips, glancing to his left, "that's embarrassed them, they've all gone away."

"Don't you two ever stop?" Kurt asked coming up behind Puck. "People just don't know where to look."

"That's the idea," Puck informed him. "Then they all go away and don't ask stupid questions," he explained. "You should have seen the crowd waiting at the door this morning, all staring at us when we got out of the car. A couple of seconds making out and they disappear. Magic."

"They all just want to see what love's young dream actually looks like. Don't be mean and spoil the fun," Kurt told them, grinning.

Puck and Quinn walked through the doors together hand in hand, Kurt by their side. They stopped as soon as they entered the hallway. Another banner reading 'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Puckerman' hung from the ceiling. A tunnel of students lined the hall throwing red and white confetti on them as they passed. "The janitor is going to be seriously pissed at this," Puck murmured to Quinn. They reached her locker first. As she dialled the combination a thought struck Quinn.

"Stand back, this is going to have been rigged too, I just know it," she said then took a deep breath and held it. Quinn squinted her eyes almost shut as she pulled open the door. As she'd predicted, an array of streamers and tiny foil pieces shot upwards to fall gently over the top of them. "Who is doing all of this?" Quinn cried. "I can't see Peter getting in to school early without help. And who besides you knows my combin….Santana," she suddenly realised. Quinn turned to seek out the grinning face of her friend in the crowd. "Lopez? Where are you? You've got some cleaning up to do," she laughed and hugged Santana when she came forward. "How many more are we to expect and did Peter work with you on this?"

"Errrrm, possibly a few more random experiences and of course he did," Santana admitted without hesitation.

"And our bedroom?" Puck asked.

"Mmmhmmm, did you make the bells ring last night?" she asked, smirking.

"No, we used the guest room," Puck told her. "You're welcome to come by after school to help clean up," he offered.

Santana gave a 'yeah, right,' look. "Like that's gonna happen. Seriously? I make the mess, I don't clean it up," she scoffed.

Puck turned to go to his locker only to have Jacob ben Israel thrust a microphone in his face. Quinn turned too and saw the camera pointing at them. "Congratulations to you both," Jacob began, confusing both Quinn and Puck as they were only used to Jacob being obnoxious. "Confirm or deny the rumour that…" was as far as he got before Puck cut him off by taking the microphone off him and banging him on the head with it.

"Testing, testing," Puck called in time honoured tradition with each bang on Jacob's head. "No rumours, just facts," he stated. "Ask now, you don't get another chance. And yes you know that we really did get married on Saturday because your dad is the cantor at Temple and he was the cantor at our wedding," he said before Jacob had a chance to say anything.

Jacob screwed up his nose. This wasn't going well, he liked to put people on the spot. "Is it true that you're going to get kicked out of school _because_ you got married?" he asked as though he had some hidden knowledge.

"Not true," Quinn denied the rumour. "We already checked with Allen County Department of Education and with Principal Figgins months ago. There are no rules or laws to prevent us being at school," she informed the weasely looking boy.

Puck and Quinn continued to stare at Jacob, almost daring him to come up with another bunch of crap. "Anything else? Any other little bits of non information you want to try and pass off as truth? Hmm?" Puck asked. "No, thought not," he answered himself, they pushed past Jacob to walk away. "And that flag pole has your name written all over it," he called back over his shoulder.

First class of the day for Quinn was English. Puck walked her to her class and kissed her at the door. "Good luck," he murmured against her lips and winked before he turned and went to the locker room.

Quinn walked into the room, she blushed as all eyes turned her way. Even the teacher had a little grin on her face. "Do you mind Quinn? I know we won't get any work done till they all hear about it," Ms Hagan requested.

"Well, I don't have any pictures ready yet but it was wonderful," Quinn told the class. "What do you want to know?" she asked as she stood at the front of the room, her hands twisting together in front of her the only outward sign of her nerves.

"Are you having a honeymoon?" Joy, the quiet girl who always sat at the back of the class asked.

"Yes, we're going to Florida for two weeks during Winter Break. With Beth. Before you ask that," Quinn replied, feeling a little more confident.

"Do you feel different? Does it feel different?" Charlotte, one of the more athletic cheerleaders asked.

"Rachel asked me that yesterday. You know, I don't think anything feels any different at all. The only thing different is my name," Quinn shrugged, shyly.

After a few more questions Quinn sat down and the lesson started. Tina sat next to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fed up questions by the end of the day," she whispered.

"I know," Quinn groaned quietly.

Puck entered the locker room and as he did, he heard a fanfare of deep voices humming The Wedding March. "Please, we're Jewish, we don't use that one," he scoffed and gave them all a disgusted look. "Do your homework," he suggested.

"So?" one of the football players asked, his head nodding, his eyes wide. "How was it?" he asked.

"How was what?" Puck asked slowly, the guy could have been asking about anything.

"Err, your wedding night?" the same guy asked, hardly able to believe Puck hadn't known what he was talking about.

"I'm not telling you that," Puck cried and looked back at the guy as if he had two heads.

"Ohhh…he still didn't get any. After waiting a full week he still got cut off," the guy suggested, laughing. A few of the team looked at Puck in sympathy.

Puck shook his head, opening his locker. "Right, whatever," he muttered to himself.

"So you're saying you did get some?" the first guy persisted.

"I'm not saying anything, you don't need to know," Puck replied in disgust.

"Alright, enough now, leave him alone. We have a big game to get ready for. Friday we play Elida. They beat us last year, one of the few teams that did. This year I want us to chew them up and spit them out. You got it?" Coach Beiste's voice got louder and louder.

"Yes Coach," the team chanted as one.

"YOU GOT IT?" Coach Beiste shouted even louder than before.

"YES COACH," the team shouted back.

"Alright, lets do this," Coach Beiste called and put her hand out first, palm down.

Players in various states of undress all put their hand in too. "Break," they all chanted in unison, clapping and going to their locker to get changed into practice gear.

"Puckerman," Coach Beiste called to him.

"Yes Coach?" Puck replied, looking at her.

"This is the first big test with that leg. Careful, ok? I don't want Quinn coming after me if you break it again," she warned with a smile.

"Yes Coach," Puck grinned back. Coach Beiste was one of the most inspirational teachers in the whole school. She was a fantastic woman who put all of her boys before herself, she truly cared about each and every one of them. She knew what was happening in their lives, she helped them with their problems if she possibly could. She really, really cared. And all of her boys cared about her.

Lunchtime was an experience all on its own. As usual Puck and Quinn sat with their Glee friends and a few football players, the guys who had been at Puck's bachelor party.

"Here you go," Grant said to Puck, handing over an envelope. "You won dude. You didn't break," he sighed, disappointed. He'd known Puck for years and he thought he knew him well.

Puck glanced at Quinn out of the corner of his eye. "Nah, I can't take that. It wouldn't be fair," Puck replied, pushing the envelope back towards Grant.

"No, it's yours, you won fair and square," Grant insisted, pushing the envelope back across the table towards Puck. "You said you'd do it and you did. We kept checking your phone, no sexts or calls to Quinn and your Nana promised Finn that you hadn't been talking with Quinn on the phone for hours. Take it," Grant sigh and almost pouted, he couldn't believe he had been so wrong about his friend.

"Let me see the original list again," Puck asked, holding his hand out for the book that Grant had kept. "Hmm, ok," he sighed and looked round the crowd of friends. "Pringle, here you go," Puck said and tossed the envelope to him. "You won dude."

Grant dragged the book back across the table from Puck. He was sure he knew what day and time slot Pringle had picked. Surely not. He looked back at Puck, his face a picture of shock. "Sunday night? You didn't even last one fucking night?" he demanded.

"He didn't even last one hour," Quinn divulged, laughing.

"How the fuck did you manage that? You didn't call, you didn't text. How did you do that?" Grant cried, he was as puzzled as the rest.

"You never said we couldn't skype," Puck laughed, his head going back and pumping his hand up and down. "It's all in the wrist dude, it's all about the wrist."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Life, the Quick way…**

"Sectionals," Mr Schue said, walking in to the choir room. "It's time to buckle down to some serious work. This is our year. Right?" he called and looked round at his assembled group. "Right?" he asked again. He received affirmative answers. "The requirement this year is 'connection'," he said, reading from the letter in front of him. He looked puzzled. "Whatever that means. Any guesses?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe all your songs have to connect in some way, either by the same artist or have the same word in the title or…." Rachel thought out loud.

"We'll work on it," Mr Schue nodded. "Does anyone have anything prepared for today? Puck?"

"Sorry Mr Schue, I've been too busy the last couple of days," he said and glared at Santana, "putting our bedroom back to normal," he clarified before anyone could make any rude comment. Santana couldn't stop the laughter that escaped. "Yeah, laugh it up. One day Santana, I'll get you back," Puck promised.

"It was cool though, you've got to admit," Santana said through her giggles. "Did you get them all yet? There were about forty," she added, still laughing.

"Jeez, you mean there's more?" Puck demanded and looked at Quinn shaking his head. "I don't even want to know where the rest of them are."

"Ooh, Mr Schue, I've had an idea about connections," Artie suddenly called, his hand raised. "How about we choose a collaboration for the second number and the first and third ones from each of the artists separately?" he asked, lowering his hand slowly, glancing round a little uncomfortably.

"Great idea. Well done Artie, that's really thinking outside the box," Mr Schue sounded impressed. "We'll need to show a direct connection though, just to be sure. Any thoughts?"

"Queen. We haven't done any Queen numbers for a long time and they're always classics," Kurt said happily.

"So, who have Queen collaborated with?" Mr Schue asked. "Come on, think."

"David Bowie, errrr, George Michael, Elton John…" Puck listed. "But the only one I can think of that they did as a proper collaboration while Mercury was still alive is Under Pressure with Bowie."

"So, how about we do a 70's, 80's 90's set?" Mr Schue suggested, ready with his pen at the white board. "The 80's one, Under Pressure. Right, choose a 70's one from either Queen or Bowie."

"Space Oddity. That one has to be the best song of the 70's," Finn said, nodding and smiling. "Well, it was originally 60's but it was re-released."

"O-ok?" Mr Schue answered, not looking totally convinced, he could think of better.

"These Are The Days Of Our Lives," Tina suggested. "It's one of my dad's favourites," she shrugged. "It was one of the last ones they did before Freddie Mercury died and in the video for it he looks really dreadfully ill."

"That seems to be a good selection," Mr Schue commented, nodding. "Except for the Space Oddity one. Weird," he thought privately.

"Who will be singing them Mr Schue?" Rachel asked, her face full of expectation.

"I want everyone to try them all and then we'll vote. Ok?" Mr Schue answered, smiling. "Get the lyrics and be ready with Space Oddity next class. Alright?"

"Finn? Did you get dropped on your head as a baby?" Puck asked as they walked out after class. "I mean. Seriously? Space Oddity? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Actually, it popped into my mind because there's a great line in it for you to sing, then it just wouldn't go away," Finn explained. "As soon as you said Bowie, there it was. The line. You have to do that part. The rest of us can sing the other part together. I've just talked to Mr Schue about it, he likes it too now I've explained."

Puck still wasn't getting it. "I'll look for it on You Tube, listen to it first, then I'll let you know," he replied cautiously.

* * *

"Hey mom, we're home," Quinn called to Judy as she walked through the front door.

"Oh, Quinn, Noah, hello," Judy answered, she seemed flustered.

Quinn looked at her strangely. "Are you ok? You seem a bit jumpy. Hi Abe, how are you?" she asked, she was surprised to see Abe Epstein there.

"We've had a nice talk this afternoon. It's been a pleasure, I'll see you again Judy. Bye Quinn, Noah," Abe said quickly, he kissed both Judy and Quinn on the cheek before leaving. Quinn noticed the little stroke of his thumb over the back of her mother's hand before he let go.

"See you Abe," Puck called, settling down to play with Beth.

Quinn smiled and followed her mom back to the kitchen. "Judy Fabray. Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked, her voice serious, not showing her smile to her mom.

"Errrm, well, err….no. Nothing at all," Judy eventually managed, sounding a little bit pompous.

"Yeah right," Quinn sniggered. "That didn't look like 'nothing' to me. How long has this been going on?" she demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Judy asked and picked up her purse to look through it. Quinn recognised it for the delaying tactic that it was.

"I mean, how long have you and Abe been seeing each other? And why didn't you tell us?" Quinn asked, leaning over the kitchen table towards her mom. "Abe's a great guy. You know me and Frannie would be happy for you, don't you?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Judy asked biting her lip nervously. "You don't think it'd be like betraying your father?"

"Are you for real?" Quinn asked, shocked. "All the times he betrayed you? Absolutely not. I think it's more like you finding yourself a happy life. Go for it, I say. What does Frannie think?"

"She doesn't know yet," Judy confessed. "Maybe it's time for it to come out into the open now that you've found out."

"So? How long?" Quinn asked again.

"A few months. Since we came back from New York in June," Judy admitted.

"Cool. My mom's been having a secret affair," Quinn cried, she sounded excited. "Does Grammy know?"

"Unfortunately yes, my mother found out when she was here before," Judy muttered, she didn't sound quite so happy about that. "It's been hard work keeping her quiet this visit."

"You don't need to keep her quiet now," Quinn grinned again and hugged her mom. "I'm so happy for you, you deserve a bit of happiness."

"Thank you honey. Abe will be pleased we don't have to sneak around anymore," Judy whispered as she hugged Quinn then left to go home.

"You will never guess what I just found out," Quinn pounced as soon as Puck walked into the kitchen with Beth in his arms.

Puck looked like he was trying to think hard then decided to put Quinn out of her misery. "You found out about Abe and your mom?" he asked and saw her sag, the wind taken completely out of her sails.

"How did you know that?" Quinn asked with a pout. "This is so not fair," she thought.

"I've known for months. We're guys, we talk while we're at work. Abe sometimes comes in to see Saul. They've been worried about how you and Frannie will take it," Puck explained.

"I think it's great. Frannie will too, I'm really happy for my mom," Quinn replied, her smile was back in place, she couldn't stop smiling thinking how happy her mom had been when she left to go home. "Abe seems to make her happy. And I think he'll look after her too, treat her right."

"Yes he will," Puck agreed, sticking his finger in the sauce that Quinn was making.

"Get out," Quinn shrieked, she slapped at his hand.

"What are you making?" Puck asked, licking at his finger. "Wow, that's peppery."

"Yeah, I think I went a bit overboard," Quinn sighed and frowned. "Never mind. Start again," she said with a smile and threw the sauce away. Her second attempt was much better and they all enjoyed dinner, steak with peppercorn sauce, jacket potato and roasted vegetables, once Ruth was home from work.

After dinner Quinn cleaned the kitchen, insisting that Ruth didn't need to help. Puck sat at the table with his laptop. "I get it now," he muttered sending Finn a text.

"Get what?" Quinn asked.

"Why Finn suggested that Bowie number. He thinks I should sing a certain part of it, he thinks that I'm the only one who should sing that line," Puck said, the hint of a laugh in his tone. "I think we're going to get stuff like this for months."

"Stuff like what?" Quinn asked not understanding at all what Puck was talking about.

"Listen," Puck said quietly and played the track on You Tube. "There. That's the line he wants me to sing."

"As long as you mean it," Quinn grinned, coming to sit on his lap her arms going round his neck. "I like it," she said huskily, their lips meeting.

"Mmmm," Puck moaned into her mouth, their tongues tangling together. "See what you do to me?" he whispered flexing his hips up the slightest bit. His mouth left hers to find her wildly beating pulse point in her throat.

"We need to take this down a notch, Beth and Hannah are still wandering about," Quinn whispered, as Puck's hand slid to the side of her breast, moulding it, his thumb teasing her nipple through her clothes. His other hand was stroking her hip.

"Just a second," he whispered, leaning her back over his arm, turning her a little more into his body. His fingers quickly undid a couple of buttons and pulled her bra down. His tongue teased for a second before his lips covered her nipple. Quinn felt the familiar tug, felt herself moisten, her breath hitched in her throat.

"I'll get it," Ruth shouted going to answer the knock at the door. Puck and Quinn quickly righted themselves although Quinn stayed where she was, sat on his knee.

Ruth brought John into the kitchen. "Would you like coffee?" she offered.

"Yes please, that would be lovely," John replied. "Hi you two. How are you?"

"We're good," Puck smiled. "Nice to see you again," he added and looked at his mom, smirking. Ruth glared at him behind John's back, her lips moving just the smallest amount. Puck couldn't work out what she was actually saying to him, but he had a fairly good idea.

"Mommy, tinky," Beth came to the kitchen to tell Quinn, her nose wrinkled up.

"You're stinky? Ewww," Quinn cried as she stood up and took Beth's hand. "Come on then, let's get you changed."

"I wish she'd tell us before she does it instead of after," Puck sighed.

"Aww, she's still only a baby, she'll be out of diapers soon enough. And at least she comes and tells you, you used to hide," Ruth told him. "What are you looking at?" she nodded towards his laptop.

"Thanks for that mom. And I'm looking at a song we're thinking of doing in Glee for Sectionals. Finn chose this one, he wants me to sing a line in it. Listen, guess which line," Puck said sarcastically and pulled a face.

As soon as John heard the first two bars he laughed. "Yeah, I get it, I know the line. I bet you're sick to death of hearing stuff like that already, aren't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Puck sighed and shook his head with a slight laugh. "I wouldn't change anything though."

"I do," John admitted. "I got married very young too, nineteen. We took a lot of stick for it."

"So what happened?" Puck asked. "I mean, you're seeing my mom just now, so I assume that means your wife is no longer on the scene."

"She died," John's lips tightened into a sad sort of smile as he replied. "Cancer. Twenty eight years old. Nursing her through that was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Especially having to walk away when she was begging me to end it for her," he explained briefly, John shook his head, remembering those painful times.

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Puck tried to say what he meant.

"Oh, hey, it's fine," John quickly replied, "you couldn't know and it was a long time ago. I've had years to get over it. And I really like your mom." He turned and winked at Ruth who blushed.

"That's cool. I really like my mom too," Puck grinned at her. Quinn returned with Beth attached to her hip.

"Nana," Beth cried and held her arms out to Ruth.

"Hi sweetie, you want a hug from Nana?" Ruth asked and took Beth from Quinn. She kissed Beth repeatedly on her head. "You are the most special little girl in the whole world, Nana loves you so much."

"Yeah, Nana loves you now you're not stinky," Puck laughed.

Ruth came to sit at the table with Beth on her knee, along with Quinn, Puck and John. They got to find out quite a bit about John and he got to know them as people, a couple, rather than people involved in a case he was working on as they drank coffee and chatted.

"Do you have any children?" Quinn asked.

"No. My wife was diagnosed with ovarian cancer when she was just twenty three," John replied. "We'd put off having kids while she was in college, I'd already joined the force. First they took one ovary, then when the cancer came back they took the other," he explained. "She was in remission for a while but once she started feeling really ill, in pain and tired we knew it had come back. We tried to fit as much in as we could during the last couple of years, we knew the end was coming. It was still a shock when it did. I know, that sounds strange and looking back I wonder how Glory managed to hang on as long as she did, but we made every day count," John finished with a tight smile, amazed that he had felt comfortable enough to reveal so much. His own family hadn't been able to get him to open up that much in the ten years since he had lost his wife.

"Did you get your room fixed up yet?" Ruth asked, changing to a lighter subject. "Found any more unexploded bombs?"

"What?" John asked, unsure if Ruth really meant bombs, but she sounded like she was teasing. "Is this something I need to worry about?"

"No, one of their friends and Quinn's brother-in-law Peter, rigged their room with confetti canons," Ruth explained, laughing a little. "All their drawers, the bed, everywhere. Even the laundry hamper," she sniggered. "Noah went to lift the lid, I'd just called in to collect the laundry," Ruth could barely talk with laughing, "he lifted it and poof, covered in glitter and confetti," she was rocking in her seat, breathless, tears running down her face, "he just stood there, his face completely blank, covered in glitter. It was hilarious," she shrieked.

"So glad I can amuse you mom," Puck said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "It makes me so happy." John and Quinn laughed along with Ruth. Puck eventually saw the funny side.

* * *

In Glee Mr Schue assigned different people different parts of the song. "Blaine, Finn, Artie I want you to sing these parts. Puck, I want you to sing these parts. Kurt I want you to sing these parts. Mike I want you to say these parts. Girls, I want you to do harmonies on these parts. Ok? Everybody ready? Let's give it a go. Alright."

# - Finn alone, ## - Finn, Blaine, Artie and girls, * - Puck alone, *# - Puck, Kurt and girls, () - Mike, speaking

"#Ground control to Major Tom  
##Ground control to Major Tom  
##Take your protein pills and put your helmet on  
#(Ten) Ground control (Nine) to Major Tom (Eight)  
#(Seven, six) Commencing countdown (Five), engines on (Four)  
#(Three, two) Check ignition (One) and may Gods (Lift off) love be with you

##This is ground control to Major Tom, you've really made the grade  
##And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
##Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare

*This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the door  
*#And I'm floating in a most peculiar way  
*#And the stars look very different today  
*#For here am I sitting in a tin can far above the world  
*#Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do

*#Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still  
*#And I think my spaceship knows which way to go  
*Tell my wife I love her very much,  
##she knows

##Ground control to Major Tom, your circuits dead, there's something wrong  
##Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
##Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
##Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
##Can you…

*#Here am I floating round my tin can far above the Moon  
*#Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do"

They all laughed and clapped when the song ended. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Mr Schue said, still clapping. "We'll work on Under Pressure next lesson. Good job guys, thank you."

As they all left Puck had to say it. "You're not going to keep on with ideas like that, are you? Things are going to go back to normal soon, right?" he asked.

"Sure, it's just a little 'in joke' for us at Sectionals. I mean, none of the other teams will probably even realise that the words in that particular line are true," Finn answered.

"They better be," Quinn grinned taking Puck's hand. "Otherwise you're in serious trouble, Puckerman."

"Ahh, baby, you doubt me? Seriously?" Puck asked and turned, walking backwards, lacing both of their hands together. "I feel so hurt that you think I don't mean them." His smile showed that he wasn't hurt at all.

* * *

On the drive home after school Puck brought up something that had been on his mind. "You know how we plan to see Dr Chin during Winter Break," he began, Quinn nodded. "Well, with us going to Florida too, I wondered if it might be better to get an appointment before then, you know so that when we go on vacation you don't have to have your arm bandaged. Maybe get the implant out a bit sooner. What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh," Quinn was surprised. She hadn't thought about that. It was definitely worth considering. "Sectionals is the week before Thanksgiving. I don't want my arm bandaged for that either. We could probably go after that. I'll call to see if I can get an appointment once Sectionals and Thanksgiving are over," she suggested.

Puck nodded. "Cool. It's a shame that Hanukkah is late December this year. It means we'll have to celebrate it in Florida on our own," he reminded her.

"Yeah but it'll be nice too, our first proper family Hanukkah," Quinn sighed and hugged herself, feeling quite excited about that. She had mixed feelings, on one hand it was great that it would just be the three of them, on the other she wasn't totally thrilled at Ruth, Sarah and Hannah not being part of her very first Hanukkah. Next year she would make sure they were all together, maybe even one more of them.

Quinn talked to Ruth about Puck's thoughts while they were washing up after dinner. "I can see his point," Ruth told Quinn. "And it's entirely up to yourselves. You have to decide when the time is right to do this. If it's sooner rather than later, it's fine. You know that you don't have to worry about stuff like housing and jobs for the future," she reminded her daughter-in-law. "Your position is much better than probably half the country, regardless of their age."

"Yeah, we really are the luckiest people I know," Quinn agreed. "The toss up is do I get the implant removed now so that the wound is healed before we go on vacation or do I wait till we come back so that there's no risk of murder while we're away. He's never really met 'Oh My God Can Anyone Really Be That Hormonal' Quinn," she said and gave Ruth a really fake cheesey grin.

Ruth laughed back. "Maybe your body's changed, you aren't going to find that out till it's just you and only you," she advised.

"That's the bit that worries me, we've lived in a bubble for so long," Quinn sighed. "The hormones are different when you're pregnant or breastfeeding and with this implant too. What about when it's just me? Will he still love me? Or will I become such a bitch he won't even recognise me?" she asked. Quinn sat at the table, dish towel still in her hand. "I used to be bad, like really bad. Things that might just irritate me a little any other time, would absolutely infuriate me when I was pre-menstrual. I'm scared it's going to be the same again."

"And it might not. There's no way of knowing until the only hormones flowing round your body are just what you manufacture," Ruth said and patted Quinn's shoulder. "Sorry honey, there's no easy answer."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Puck's voice came from the doorway. Quinn looked up to see him leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets, one foot balanced on top of the other. "I didn't like to interrupt your 'ladies talk'," he grinned. "And if you turn out to be too evil I'll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to Dr Chin to have a new implant put in. Simple."

"I think a chat with Dr Chin is necessary before we do anything at all. Agreed?" Quinn asked and looked at Puck hopefully.

He nodded. "Agreed," he replied and came and sat down with them. "Beth's colouring with Hannah," he smiled as he said it. "Hannah's trying her best but it's irritating the life out of her that Beth can't keep between the lines. She's just scribbling over the picture with the crayons." They all knew that was one of Hannah's pet hates, going over the lines. "I think she's more Picasso than Monet right now."

"Oooh, get you knowing real artists names," Quinn mocked.

"Hey, I know stuff," Puck defended himself. "I know lots of stuff. I just don't like sharing the fact that I know it with teachers. They might make me work harder or something," he grinned.

"Wait till it's Beth with that attitude. I'll get my revenge then and it'll be so sweet," Ruth smiled. "I can't wait. What will you say to the teachers if all they ever tell you is that she clowns around and doesn't try at school?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Nah, Beth will be too much like Quinn to act like me. A classic overachiever," Puck insisted. It got him a bit worried though. Maybe it was time to pull his socks up, start actually working. He already had the grades he needed for his mechanics course, he just had to maintain them. It probably wouldn't hurt to improve them. Wow, Noah Puckerman, loving, caring, supportive, sensitive, responsible and growing up. Who'd have thought?


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied. Songs are owned by other people too.**

**A/N: Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it….sooner than you think….**

"Quinn, Noah, come on in," Dr Chin's friendly voice welcomed them. "What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"We want to talk about getting the implant removed," Puck explained as they took the seats in front of Dr Chin's desk. "And the possible consequences to our fairly peaceful lives," he grinned.

"One consequence is a brother or sister for Beth," Dr Chin smiled, stating the obvious.

"We were thinking more along the lines of how scary could Scary Quinn be when she's erm, err…" Puck screwed his face up, not quite sure how to put it. "Anytime you want to jump in here Q…" he offered.

"You were doing fine on your own," Quinn grinned. "What he's trying to ask is, is it possible that once the implant is removed I'll revert to the old me, the one that not even The Hulk would like to tackle when I'm pre-menstrual?" she clarified.

"Until the implant is out there's no way of knowing," Dr Chin replied. "Over the last two years your body has gone through a lot of changes. From 'Scary Quinn' as you so eloquently put it Noah, to 'Expectant Quinn' to 'Nursing Quinn' and now 'Implant Quinn'," he said, using air quotes for all of her titles. "I've known women whose cycle has changed so drastically that they aren't the same person anymore. Not always in a bad way," he commented, nodding.

"So it's the luck of the draw?" Puck asked.

"Basically, yes," Dr Chin told him. "The pregnancy could have already altered your body's reaction to the hormones you produce," he looked down at the information in front of him. "I know that you've recently married, congratulations by the way," they thanked him, "and since your surgery, which again is another factor, you are looking to get the implant removed to expand your family," Dr Chin looked intently at Quinn as if assessing the truth of the answers she was about to give. "You've had about six months or so to think it over both of you, is that still how you're feeling?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Quinn answered and looked to Puck, to where their hands were joined on his thigh. "More than ever. I know that we haven't finished high school yet but we are financially secure, Noah has a job, part time while we're still at school but it will be full time when we graduate, we have a house that we'll own outright. We aren't under the usual pressures of young parents. We have a fantastic support system, not only in each other but in our family and friends around us," Puck nodded his agreement with everything that Quinn said.

"I'm aware that we are still very young but we're also realistic," Puck said sitting further forward in his seat. "We know that once the implant is removed we could get pregnant straight away or it could take months, years even. And since Quinn's surgery we know that she'll _probably_ produce the same amount of eggs as she did before but the risks of damage from the accident cuts down our chances. But it only takes one egg, right?" he asked and gave a half smile to Dr Chin then turned to Quinn. "However long it takes, it doesn't matter. It's what we want to do and we're ready for it. We have the full support of both of our families. We're ready."

"I can see that you are," Dr Chin nodded. "It only takes a few minutes to take the rods out. How about now?" he offered.

"Wow, you keep throwing me with that one," Quinn said quietly and took a deep breath. "Yes, let's do it," she nodded, squeezing Puck's fingers.

"You know the drill Noah. If Quinn's in there you are too," Dr Chin said as he stood up and walked towards his treatment room, Quinn and Puck followed on behind. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked again and got firm nods from both of them.

They left the doctor's office a short while later with Quinn's arm bandaged and instructions for keeping the wound clean. Quinn and Puck got in the car and drove home. "It's only about six weeks earlier than we'd planned. That's not going to make much of a difference is it?" Puck reasoned.

"Probably not," Quinn agreed. "And at least my arm will be healed before Sectionals and we'll have had a chance to evaluate how scary I'm going to be before we're alone in a different state," she added with a grin.

"Feeling any different?" Puck asked, "I was checking out a blog last night and one woman had put that her sex drive had increased tenfold after getting the implant out. Anything to report Fabray?" he grinned, his eyebrows waggling.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Fabray?" she asked. "My name is…" Quinn looked at Puck, "PUCKERMAN!" they shouted out together then laughed.

"Just habit I guess," Puck shrugged, still smiling. "Your name's only been Puckerman for five days. I have to get used to it."

Sarah was in the kitchen when they arrived home. "Hi, how did your appointment with Dr Chin go? Did he put your minds at rest?" she asked.

"We got the implant out today instead of waiting till Winter Break," Quinn told her. "It's only a few weeks earlier than we planned and it could take months for us to be successful."

"As long as you're both in agreement and happy about it then I'm happy for you," Sarah replied.

"We are Nana," Puck said, sliding his arms round Quinn from behind. "It's what we both want."

Dinner was an interesting meal. John had been invited, Ruth was flitting round the kitchen as though she couldn't concentrate. "Errm, mom, do you want to sit down before you fall down? You're nearly hyperventilating," Puck said, his hands on Ruth's shoulders guiding her to a chair. "He's just a guy."

Ruth took a deep breath. "I know," she said tremulously, her smile was not convincing. "But I haven't had a guest to dinner in I don't know how long."

"Well, chill, otherwise you're going to have a heart attack," Puck told her, taking over the cooking.

Quinn opened the door when John knocked, carrying Beth on her hip. "Hi John, how are you?" she smiled, stepping back to allow him to enter.

"These are for you," John said as he self-consciously proffered a bunch of flowers to Ruth after following Quinn to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "And I brought both red and white, I didn't know what we'd be eating," he shrugged as he handed a wine carrier to Puck.

"It's just chicken and roasted vegetables," Puck told John, taking a tray of vegetables out of the oven.

"And you cook?" John asked, he looked at Puck in surprise.

"Yes, I can cook," Puck nodded, smiling. "I can do a lot of things that people don't expect. I like to surprise people."

"You usually shock the hell out of me," Quinn teased, coming up behind him.

The meal was very nice, the company great. John was an appreciative guest. "I never learned how to cook for just myself," he admitted. "I'm the oldest of four kids so I had to help out when my parents were at work. I've been on my own for almost eleven years and still I haven't got the hang of it," he sighed. "I can cook for half a dozen no problem, but for one? Forget it," he mocked himself, "and eating leftovers night after night gets really boring."

"You're more than welcome to eat with us anytime," Ruth invited.

"Oh, hey I wasn't angling…" John broke off embarrassed.

"We take it in turns to cook, you could always take a turn here," Puck told him. "It has to be Kosher though."

"I suppose I could learn," John nodded, considering the invitation.

"Noah," Ruth was scandalised. "You can't invite someone to dinner then expect them to cook."

"Why not?" both John and Puck asked at the same time. "I could make you my specialty. Surf and Turf," John added, he looked round the table for approval.

"Not really," Puck replied. "Shellfish isn't Kosher, fish has to have scales and fins to be Kosher, steak's good though, we eat steak."

"Good to know," John nodded slowly. "Good to know," he was obviously thinking hard. "I need to research this then, no pork, right?" he asked and received nods. "Maybe one night next week I can come and cook for you all. Will that be ok?"

"Works for me man," Puck grinned. "I like not being the only guy round the table."

"You are such a liar," Quinn laughed and kissed him on the head as she collected empty plates. "You love being the only guy, centre of attention," she looked at Hannah for support, "doesn't he Hannah?" she asked.

"Yep," Hannah agreed. "He thinks he's like the king of the castle or something," she scoffed, pulling a face at her brother.

"Are we all going to your game tomorrow?" Ruth suddenly asked Puck. "Who is it you're playing?"

"Elida," Puck replied. "They beat us last year. Not this year," he declared, he sounded as determined as Coach Beiste.

"And you're sure your leg will be ok?" Ruth asked, she still wasn't convinced.

"Mom, I've had the therapy, the x rays, I've built the strength and muscle tone back up, everything is fine. It won't be a problem," Puck sighed, it wasn't the first time his mom had expressed her concern about his leg since the accident.

"What did you do? Hurt your leg playing football?" John asked, curious.

"No we had an accident earlier this year, my truck got smashed by one truck into another truck," Puck explained, he still missed his Grandpa's truck. "It was a mess. Quinn had to have surgery and I broke my leg."

"And this is the first big game since?" John asked, understanding the fuller picture now.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "And to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous of it myself. But I know I'll be fine," he said and gave a reassuring smile around the table. "I will, I'll be fine."

"Mind if I come along and watch?" John asked. "I loved playing football in high school."

"Sure," Ruth agreed, smiling. "We all go, and we cheer for daddy don't we sweetie?" Ruth kissed Beth's cheek and lifted her little arms in a mock cheer.

"Beth likes to shout for daddy," Quinn added, bringing dessert to the table. "Don't you sweetie?" she asked her daughter.

John and Ruth insisted on clearing up the kitchen. Quinn took Beth for her bath and Puck went into the family room with Hannah. He settled down to watch TV, he would rather have been with Quinn and Beth but he wanted to make sure that Hannah gave his mom and John some time alone. He really liked the guy and thought his mom deserved a chance.

* * *

On Friday night the teams lined up on the field facing the crowd before the National Anthem was sung by Kurt, Artie, Tina and Mercedes. Puck found his family straight away. John was standing beside Ruth, Beth was waving and shouting from her Nana's arms, he grinned at her then sought Quinn's smiling face. Quinn blew him a kiss, he winked back at her.

Puck was tackled from both sides midway through game. Quinn watched in horror, her hands at her mouth as she saw him summersault over the shoulder of one of the Elida players and land awkwardly on his left side. Play stopped as Puck lay on the field clutching his left leg. She left her seat in the bleachers and ran to the sidelines. Coach Beiste grabbed Quinn's arm to stop her racing on to the field. Puck was stretchered off and taken to the locker room, Quinn followed.

"I don't think it's broken," the medic said after a brief examination, "but if you want we can get you to the ER and have it x-rayed," he offered.

"No, I'll be fine, it was just the slam to the field, I think it sent shockwaves right through the bone," Puck tried to laugh it off. "Can I go back out there?" he asked.

"Yep, you're good to go," the medic replied.

"You're sure you're ok?" Quinn asked, worry etched on her face. "Stand up. Show me," she ordered. Puck got to his feet, walked round a little, shook out his leg. Barely a limp. He was fine.

"Girlfriend?" the medic asked, eyeing up Quinn from the rear as she walked in front of them back to the bleachers. "That is one incredibly fine ass," he told Puck. "Mmm-m-mmm, what I wouldn't do to that," he added with a wink.

Puck turned to look at the medic, stopping him with a hand on his arm. Puck wanted to see the guy's face when he imparted the news. "Dude, she's not my girlfriend," he said quietly, the medic gave an even more interested smile, obviously thinking Quinn was fair game. "She's my wife," Puck added. The gulp and the wide eyed stare from the medic was what he expected. "Stare at her ass again and I will kick yours. Got it?" he growled. The medic nodded, noting the hard tone of Puck's voice. Puck returned to the sidelines, Coach Beiste put him back in play as soon as she was assured he'd suffered no lasting damage.

"He's fine," Quinn told them as she got back to the bleachers. She took Beth from Ruth. "Wave to daddy," she urged Beth. Puck looked back towards them and waved in response to Beth's frantic double handed wave.

Titans beat Elida by eight points, the triumphant roar was immense. Quinn waited by the car with Beth for Puck to get showered and changed. "Daddy's taking a long time," she said brightly to Beth. "Shall we go for a walk to see if we meet him?" she asked. Beth wriggled to be put down. Quinn held on to her hand as they walked back towards the locker room. "There he is look," Quinn said to Beth as Puck emerged. The way was totally clear so Quinn allowed Beth to run to her daddy.

"Hey," Puck said as he picked Beth up. "Have you got lots of kisses for me tonight?" he asked. Beth hugged round daddy's neck and gave him lots of 'mwah' kisses all over his face. "They're the best kisses," he grinned at her.

"How's your leg?" Quinn asked as he reached her. "Are you sure you don't want to go get it checked out?"

"It's fine," Puck assured her. "I'd rather to go home and check you out," he murmured against her lips. He straightened up and unlocked the car. Beth happily got into her seat and picked up the straps to try to fasten them together. "Are you ready to go home too?" Puck asked, clicking all of the straps into place. "Bath time then bed for you. And I think daddy might have a soak in the bath tonight too."

As soon as Quinn had finished giving Beth her bath and had taken her to her room, Puck ran a hot bath for himself. He never normally bothered with baths, he preferred showers, but tonight he felt he needed to soak his aching limbs. "See, I know your leg is bothering you," Quinn said from the doorway. "Do you think you should get it checked out? What if you've done some damage to the bone again?"

"My muscles ache, that's all. It was a fairly good body slam you know. And they weren't little guys," Puck insisted. He held out a hand towards Quinn. She pushed herself away from the doorframe and knelt at the side of the bath. "You could join me in here," he offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Quinn replied, leaning in for a long hot kiss. Without breaking contact Quinn removed most of her clothes. Puck helped then as she stood, he pulled her into the bath to lie on top of him, water splashed over the side. As kisses and touches became more heated Quinn raised her head. "Want to take this to the bedroom?" she asked.

Puck didn't answer, he pushed her up and helped her get out then stood up himself causing more water to splash onto the floor. Wrapped in towels and each other they made their way slowly through into their bedroom. Puck sat on the edge of the bed with Quinn stood in front of him. He tugged on her towel, it dropped to the floor. Puck's lips latched on to one nipple, his fingers teasing the other, Quinn wrapped her arms round his head, holding him in place. She lifted one knee onto the bed beside him. Puck's hands went to her waist to steady her as he fell back on the bed, taking her with him. Quinn rose above him, up on her knees, their eyes locked together. Quinn blindly sought his hard length, guided it and as she slowly sank down on him, caught her lip between her teeth.

"That feels so good," she breathed, rocking herself back and forth, clenching and releasing her muscles. Quinn found a rhythm, rising and falling, Puck flexed his hips up to meet her. Their hands grasped together, fingers laced, their eyes locked. Quinn's breath caught, as her head went back. Puck rose up from his back, his arm grasping Quinn round the waist, he turned them. Above her now on his knees he increased the pace, he lifted her leg, opening her up to him. Puck looked down, watched himself saw in and out. Quinn tugged her nipple with the fingers of one hand as her other hand sought to find her release. Puck felt her clenching around him, her inner muscles squeezing. Puck thrust his hips forward, his back bowed, an expression of pure ecstasy on his face. He grunted as he felt himself explode inside her, filling her. Puck let Quinn's leg fall as he fell forward over her, their gasping breaths mingling, propped on his hands at her shoulders Puck grinned down at her. "Touch down, crowd goes wild, rah," he cheered quietly.

Quinn licked her dry lips, smiling. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for a field goal attempt," she whispered, still gasping for breath.

* * *

Quinn was feeling more than a little put out a couple of weeks later. "I thought, at the very least, I'd have had a period by now," she grumbled to Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Grant's girlfriend, Jenna.

"Don't knock it," Jenna advised. "I'd thank every saint ever named if I could live the rest of my life without having another period," she added with a pout. "You know why women are the ones to put up with all of that, periods, childbirth, breastfeeding, menopause and stuff don't you?" she asked, looking round the gathering of girls. "It's because Mother Nature knew men wouldn't be able to hack it."

"You got that right," Mercedes and Tina said together, with feeling.

"But why are you so concerned?" Rachel asked. "You just got the implant out a couple of weeks ago. Give it time," she suggested.

"I just want to know that everything is working ok though," Quinn sighed. "And at least if I had my period I'd know that some things have returned to normal," she frowned. "Actually, the last period I had was before I got pregnant with Beth. I didn't have one all the time I fed her or since. I know some women do but I didn't, not one," Quinn sighed, she was picking at her lunch instead of eating it. "Urgh, I don't know why I even chose this for lunch, I can't stand it."

Puck, Finn, Grant, Shane, Artie and Mike sat at the other end of the table. "Stop panicking, they're talking about girl stuff," Puck said knowledgably. "They really aren't talking about you," he assured Grant.

"How do you know?" Grant asked. "I bet they are. I bet Jenna's complaining that I forgot her birthday and when she reminded me I bought her something really crappy."

"They're not," Puck insisted. "I know _exactly_ what they're talking about and trust me, you don't want to get involved with that many hormones," he advised.

"Well, come on then, expert, how do you know?" Finn asked. "Demonstrate your skills and worldly knowledge."

"Look at Quinn's face," Puck instructed, all the guys glanced over towards the girls. "She's bitching because she hasn't had a period in like two years and the other girls are jealous 'cos they have," he informed them all. "Simple when you know what you're looking for. And it's all I've heard about for three days straight," he admitted.

"Puckerman you are such a girl," Finn laughed. "You know more about that stuff than most of the girls at this school."

"I live with my mother, my sister, my daughter and my wife," Puck reminded Finn, counting them off on his fingers. "And sometimes even my Nana stays over. The only male in the house is me, there's not a lot of talk about testosterone let me tell you. And I know more about ovulation than any guy should," he added quietly. "Hey, Q," he called down the table. "What are you girls all talking about? It looks serious down there, Grant's getting worried," he semi teased.

"We're talking girl stuff Puckerman, way too hormonal for you guys," Quinn answered, still looking quite pissed off.

Puck looked back at his friends. "See, I told you," he murmured.

"You are officially the hormone expert. Congratulations," Grant stated straight faced and bowed mockingly towards Puck. Puck accepted the title with a grin.

* * *

"Ok guys, we need to work on the last number," Mr Schue called from the centre of the auditorium. "I know what I'm looking for, the last run through wasn't quite right," he said with a frown, thinking as he paced up and down. "Try this, I want Blaine and Puck taking the leads. I want Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt taking the top harmonies, Finn, Mike, Tina and Artie I want you all to hit the lower notes, Santana, Brittany, I want you to fill in where you feel you'd fit best. Let's give it a try."

# - Blaine, * - Puck, ~ - New Directions

"#Sometimes I get the feelin'  
#I was back in the old days - long ago  
#When we were kids when we were young  
#Things seemed so perfect - you know  
#The days were endless we were crazy we were young  
#The sun was always shinin' - we just lived for fun  
#Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
#The rest of my life's been just a show

~Those were the days of our lives  
~The bad things in life were so few  
~Those days are all gone now but one thing is true  
~When I look and I find I still love you

*You can't turn back the clock you can't turn back the tide  
*Ain't that a shame  
*I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride  
*When life was just a game  
*No use in sitting and thinkin' on what you did  
*When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids  
*Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
*Better sit back and go with the flow

~Cos these are the days of our lives  
~They've flown in the swiftness of time  
~These days are all gone now but some things remain  
~When I look and I find no change

~Those were the days of our lives - yeah  
~The bad things in life were so few  
~Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true  
~When I look and I find  
~I still love you

*I still love you"

"That's it," Mr Schue cried. "That's what I was looking for. Perfect. That's all three numbers. We know what we're doing, right guys? Ready for tomorrow, yes?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Yes," came the shouts from the stage. "We can do this," Finn called.

* * *

After school, Puck and Quinn drove to Dudley Road to pick Beth up. Quinn didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Puck wondered if this was the start of 'Scary Quinn'. He took the wise decision not to comment. During dinner Quinn made every effort to eat but was finding everything she put in her mouth tasted awful. Even her favourite foods. Nothing tasted good.

"Oh God," she choked, "I'm going to be…"and ran off to the bathroom.

"She's been off all day," Puck answered his mom's raised eyebrow with a sigh. "I hope she's not like this tomorrow, it's Sectionals," he mumbled to himself then carried on with his dinner.

Quinn went straight to bed afterwards, she felt so drained. Puck spent time with Beth, looking in on Quinn occasionally. At bath time Quinn never even moved. Beth climbed up on the bed to give mommy hugs and kisses before daddy took her to bed and sang to her. Puck laid beside Quinn, his arm over her, holding her close, wishing he could make her feel better.

* * *

Saturday morning found Quinn hugging the toilet bowl. "You're not feeling any better then?" Puck asked unnecessarily, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Maybe we should drag Jenna in to mime if you're not up to competition this afternoon," he suggested. Quinn just groaned.

Puck took Beth downstairs for breakfast. Ruth was surprised not to see Quinn with them. "Is Quinn ok?" she asked.

"No, she's throwing up again," Puck said and heaved a sigh. "I'll have to call Mr Schue. There's no way she's going to be able to go on stage this afternoon."

"Have you thought of the possible cause?" Ruth asked. Puck just looked at his mom, wondering what on earth she was talking about. "God, you're clueless. What are you trying to do? The pair of you?" she demanded, nodding and waving her hand to encourage Puck to contribute. "Noah, go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test," Ruth instructed him, she shook her head in exasperation. "And I thought you were totally up on this."

"Shit. Already?" Puck cried, he looked shocked. "But she hasn't even…" he trailed off as Ruth interrupted him.

"I still think you should rule it out. Go buy a test. Now," Ruth insisted.

Puck returned from the store and went to find Quinn laid on their bed looking dreadful. "Here," Puck said and handed the package to Quinn. "Might as well rule out the possibility before we start looking for what's wrong," he shrugged.

Quinn took the package and opened it up hesitantly. "A pregnancy test?" she asked, she looked up at Puck slightly puzzled. "But I haven't even had a period yet. How can I have got pregnant already?" she demanded.

"We don't know that you have. Just do the test," Puck urged. "It's ninety nine point something accurate. Go pee on a stick."

Quinn went to the bathroom carrying the package, reading it as she went. "How many minutes?" Puck asked as she closed the door.

"Three," Quinn replied, her voice strangely flat. "We'll know in three minutes."

Once Quinn had produced the required sample she put the wand on the counter and opened the door. "Now we wait," she sighed. Quinn didn't know if she felt excited or nervous. "This has got to be the longest three minutes ever," she grumbled after one minute. "I can't wait any longer," she sighed, still feeling crappy.

Quinn went back into the bathroom and picked up the wand. "Errm, what does it say on the package if the result is clear inside two minutes?" she asked sounding nervous.

"Nothing, it just says that it may take up to three minutes for the result to be displayed…and that says 'pregnant'," Puck said as he read the screen on the wand that Quinn shoved in front of his eyes. "We did it? Already?" he asked, looking at Quinn's laughing, crying face. "Fuck, we're fast," he murmured.

"Yes, we did it. Already," Quinn sighed, her arms went round Puck's neck, she cried into his shoulder. "We did it. And I thought we were Quick, not fast," she teased.

"Come on in mom, " Puck answered Ruth's knock on the door. He smiled over Quinn's head to his mom.

"Well, was I right?" Ruth asked, an enquiring look on her face.

Puck nodded. "Yep, you were right," he said, a shocked laugh escaped him. "I thought it was going to take months. Two weeks? That's it? Jeez," he sighed.

"Maybe you'll feel a bit better this afternoon, be able to go to school for the competition?" Ruth suggested as she hugged Quinn.

"I'll go bring you some dry toast," Puck said. "It worked for you last time."

Puck walked into the kitchen in a bit of a daze. "Oh, hey Nana, I didn't know you were here, mom never said," he greeted Sarah.

"Hi Noah," Sarah replied, smiling at him. "How's Quinn, your mom says she's not feeling well."

"Err, yeah, she's ok," he said as he dropped some bread in the toaster. "Hi baby," Puck kissed Beth's head. "Did you have waffles for breakfast?" Beth nodded, smiling at daddy. "Is Beth ok with you for a minute, I just need to take this up to Quinn," he asked as he indicated the plate with the dry toast.

"Sure," Sarah replied and grinned at Beth who gave her cutesy grin back while squishing the last of her waffle onto the tray of her highchair.

Puck was back downstairs really quickly. Quinn was still upstairs in disbelief mode, she'd called her mom and spoke to both Judy and Frannie. They'd both squealed loudly on the phone.

Puck sat at the table in the kitchen with Sarah. "You seem a bit distracted, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," Puck replied. "We've got the competition this afternoon, just thinking about that. So, what are your plans for today? Are you and mom doing something?" he asked, still trying to get his head round the fact that Quinn was at this very moment growing baby number two.

"Actually I'm coming with your mom, Beth and Hannah to watch you perform," Sarah told him, finishing off her coffee. "I'm really looking forward to it. Do you think it's a good omen that this years' Sectionals is being held actually in your school auditorium?" she asked.

Before Puck could answer, Quinn and Ruth appeared in the doorway, Hannah just behind. "Ready for breakfast?" Puck asked Quinn, looking hopeful.

"No, not yet," Quinn answered, she still looked just a little frazzled. "I don't think I could face anything just yet. I'm in shock," she admitted.

"You're not the only one," Puck muttered. "So how are we doing this? Keeping it to ourselves for now or making it public? It's up to you," he offered with a shrug.

Quinn looked down at the table considering the options. "I think we'll keep it to ourselves for just now. Just family," she decided and nodded firmly. "So Hannah, what do you think? Ready to be an aunty again?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Babies, babies and more babies…**

The tension in the choir room was almost visible. Vocal exercises were in progress, the girls in their black and blue dresses, the boys in their black pants and blue shirts were ready to perform. Puck and Mike were doing pull ups. It didn't help with the singing but it got them pumped up ready for competition.

"I hate going last," Mercedes complained. "It always feels like the other teams get hours and we only get seconds."

"But it feels the same which ever slot we get," Tina reasoned. "It always feels over just as it's begun. Quinn? Are you feeling ok?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Mmm," Quinn nodded, trying to breath deeply through her nose, keeping her mouth tight shut, she swallowed a few times, the nausea subsiding. "I'm fine. Nerves," she managed to say through gritted teeth then glanced at Puck.

Puck walked over to Quinn and asked her quietly if she really was feeling ok. "It's not too late to get Jenna to cover for you, if you don't feel you're up to this," he suggested, his hands stroking up and down her back quite firmly.

"I'm fine, really," Quinn insisted just as quietly. "I can do this. I managed when I was in labour, I'm not going to let a little sickness stop me."

Finally, New Directions were called to the stage. They took their places for the first number. As arranged, during the first song, when it got to _that_ line, Puck and Quinn were facing each other centre stage, eyes locked together. "Tell my wife I love her, very much," he sang, his left hand resting gently on Quinn's cheek, outwards to the audience, his ring on display to them, if only they knew it. As the "she knows" bit was sung by everyone else, he dropped a tiny kiss on her lips then they spun away from each other to continue with the rest of the song.

The girls made an absolutely fabulous job of Under Pressure. They gave the song a new depth, a new sound and the audience went wild. After their last number, New Directions took their bow then returned to the choir room to wait out the judges deliberations, their families joined them . "Noah, that was _so_ sweet," Sarah smiled then hugged both him and Quinn. "You're not going to be able to hide this for long honey, you look green," she whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Mmm," was all Quinn could manage, her teeth clenched against the rising tide of nausea, before running to the bathroom.

The teams gathered on stage for the results. The MC stood with his microphone giving his usual preamble to the waiting audience. "…and a little birdie tells me that there is definitely some truth to something that New Directions sang. Is that right?" he looked to the team before turning back and giving a huge grin to the audience. "In case you didn't know it," he announced to them, "she really _is_ his wife. How about that?" he cried, the audience applauded.

Puck, already holding Quinn's hand, lifted it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "How long have you two been married?" the MC asked. Puck's reply wasn't heard by the audience, the MC repeated it. "Three weeks? Aww, that's so sweet," he said causing both Puck and Quinn to blush, especially when Beth shouted for mommy and daddy while the rest of the audience were waiting in silence for the winning name to be read out.

"I can't believe we not only won but got a commendation for our take on the 'connection' requirement," Tina gushed.

"Artie, that was a fantastic idea you had. Kurt, an inspired choice of Queen and all of you, brilliant job as usual," Mr Schue praised them all. "Dinner tonight on me at Milano's. Good job everybody."

"We'll have to check if we can get a babysitter, Mr Schue," Puck replied.

"Bring Beth with you," Mr Schue offered.

The team met at Milano's early enough for Beth to join them for dinner. She sat in a highchair between Puck and Finn, chatting nicely to Finn who didn't understand most of what Beth was saying till she started singing to him. Finn glared at Puck who couldn't hold back the grin. "I never said a word, she wants to sing it with you," Puck exclaimed and held his hands up in surrender. "She likes singing with Uncle Finn."

Across the table Quinn glanced over, smiling at her little girl, then turned her attention again to Mercedes. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Errm, ok," Mercedes nodded slowly. "I don't have anything to tell you, errm, not till next week anyway. If nothing," she passed her hand quickly over her stomach, "happens, you know what I mean," she whispered, "then I might just start to panic."

"Well, don't sit and worry yourself to death alone. Talk to me," Quinn urged, "I'm totally here for you. Promise me you won't forget that," she insisted and waited for Mercedes to at least nod to her. Once she received Mercedes' agreement Quinn felt so much better.

Towards the end of the evening, as Beth was running out of steam, Quinn and Puck got ready to go home. "Can we move this along?" Quinn murmured. "Not feeling so…" she stopped talking and took a deep breath, then another, then another, her lips closed tight together.

"Go wait outside for us, get some fresh air, we'll be out in a minute," Puck urged. "Thanks for dinner Mr Schue, we'll see you all on Monday, good night," he called and waved at them, encouraging Beth to wave too. "Can you say night night to everyone?" he asked Beth.

"Nie nie," Beth echoed, waving to them then hiding her face in Puck's shoulder. Puck laughed with Beth as he carried her from the restaurant and met Quinn just outside the door.

"How are you feeling right now?" Puck asked, concerned about Quinn.

"Better for getting some air. I couldn't stay in there any longer with all those different food smells," Quinn shuddered and pulled a face. "I hope we can keep this to ourselves for a while longer."

On the short drive home Puck and Beth sang Itsy Bitsy Spider and Beth's new favourite, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"Did you have a good time?" Ruth asked Beth enthusiastically as they walked into the house. "What did you have to eat?" she asked her.

"Setti," Beth told her Nana, rocking forwards on her horse. "SETTI," she shouted out again.

"You had spaghetti?" Ruth asked Beth with fake surprise. "Did you eat it all up?"

"NO," Beth shouted, giggling and lifting her hands to cover her mouth.

"Yes you did, you ate all of your spaghetti and you had some of mommy's too," Puck corrected Beth, tickling her tummy. "You're a little piggy, that's what you are. A little piggy," he growled making Beth giggle even more. They played for a short while until Beth had her bath then went to bed. Quinn went to bed very soon after that feeling washed out and exhausted.

On Sunday John called to talk to Puck. "I have a question for you," he said as soon as Puck took the call.

"Fire away," Puck replied and waited for the question.

"Lasagne," John stated. "Well?" he asked after waiting a few minutes for a response from Puck.

"I was waiting for the question," Puck replied. "Lasagne? That was the question?" he asked.

"Yes. Can I make lasagne for you?" John asked.

"Well, vegetarian lasagne, yeah, we eat that all the time," Puck answered. "We don't eat beef lasagne, no dairy and meat together, not allowed. Veggie, no problem," he advised.

"Cool. I can do that," John told him sounding satisfied. "Is your mom there? Can I have a word?"

"Sure. Mom, John wants to talk to you," Puck shouted holding the receiver out towards Ruth.

"Thanks honey," Ruth said as she took the phone from Puck. "You can go away now, Noah," she instructed before turning away to speak to John.

Two days later John was already in the kitchen when Puck arrived home from work. He was cooking up a storm, Beth was in the kitchen with him in her highchair munching on pieces of vegetable.

"Hey baby, have you been a good girl today?" Puck asked, kissing Beth's head. Beth shook her head, still eating. "No?" he demanded, and gave a fake shocked look. "You've been a bad girl for Nana today?"

"NO," Beth shouted, grinning and kicking her feet under the table.

"Is Quinn about?" Puck asked, looking around.

"She was in here talking till a few minutes ago then took off like a rocket," John told Puck.

"What happened?" Puck asked, frowning.

"I've no idea," John admitted. "We were chatting away, I put the garlic bread in the oven and a few minutes later, off she went running," he explained, he looked puzzled. "Was it something I said do you think?"

"Nah. Something you're cooking," Puck replied, understanding dawning. "Too strong for her at the moment. She'll be down a bit later," he assured John before he turned back to Beth.

John gave a considered look to Puck. "I take it Quinn's pregnant then?" he asked. "Planned?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of," Puck answered with a strained smile. "We thought it would take longer because of Quinn's surgery, she had to have one of her ovaries removed when we had the accident," he explained. "We had the implant taken out just a few weeks ago and bam. Straight away."

"You both seem to be happy about it," John commented.

"We are. We don't want Beth to be an only one and we have a lot of support. I already have a job and that will be full time when I graduate and when Nana and Saul get married in the summer we have a house," Puck told him. he didn't want John to think they were just being irresponsible. He liked John. "Only the family know about it just now, so…"

"My lips are sealed," John said, pretending to lock his lips.

Puck smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Quinn made it back down for dinner. Ruth was impressed with John's cooking skills. Puck said it was good. Beth ate everything in front of her as usual. Hannah poked at her food first before deeming it fit for consumption. "You can come and cook again," Hannah told John, but only after he had produced dessert. Hannah's favourite. Apple pie and ice cream.

After Thanksgiving, the first few days at school seemed very strange. People were just in really strange moods. Glee club did not seem exactly Gleeful. Rather the opposite actually. Quinn felt every day as though she was just getting sicker and sicker, morning sickness should have been renamed all-day-long-sickness. By the end of the week Quinn didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep the secret.

"Errrm, Quinn, have you got a minute?" Rachel whispered to her while she was getting books from her locker.

"Sure Rachel, what's up?" Quinn replied and smiled tightly, feeling her stomach rolling.

"Not here," Rachel whispered and looked around. "The choir room," she said as she turned and walked away, Quinn followed.

In the choir room Rachel stood rubbing her hands together nervously. "What's up?" Quinn repeated.

Rachel looked up with tear filled eyes, her lips trembled. "I think I'm…I might be…oh Quinn," she whimpered, her head dropped, huge tears splashing on the floor, she tried to gather herself, sucking in deep breaths. "What am I going to do?" was all Rachel managed to ask.

"Oh no," Quinn breathed knowing without Rachel having to say the words. "Have you done a test?" she asked. Rachel shook her head. "First things first. Before you start panicking we need to go buy a test," Quinn instructed, Rachel nodded trying to control her breathing. "Puck is working after school, we'll go and get you a test and go to our house. ok?" Quinn put her arms round Rachel's shoulders and let her cry. "It'll be fine. Don't worry," she murmured over and over, giving reassurance.

"Please don't say anything. Especially not to Finn," Rachel begged. "Not yet," she whispered and sniffed again. Quinn promised that she wouldn't say anything. Once Rachel had got herself back under control they went to their classes.

After school Rachel was waiting at Quinn's locker for her. Quinn had been waylaid by Mercedes. "Nothing's happened," Mercedes murmured to Quinn. "I can't help but worry now. I'm over a week late."

"Ok. Give me a second," Quinn murmured and sent a text to Rachel. *we have one more, same problem, ok to share?*

Rachel text back that it was ok. "Do you want to come with me?" Quinn offered Mercedes. "I'm on a bit of a mission with someone else," she explained. Mercedes looked as though she was going to refuse. "Same problem," Quinn revealed.

"Oh my God," Rachel and Mercedes whispered on seeing each other. "You too?" Mercedes hugged Rachel as she nodded.

"Come on, let's get this done," Quinn sighed and led the way to her car. She drove them both to the nearest drug store. "Wait here, I'll go," she advised.

"Just to be sure?" the assistant asked with a smirk on her face, looking down her nose at Quinn and at the two test kits she was buying.

"Something like that," Quinn replied and gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "My husband wants to be really sure before he starts celebrating," she added and watched the woman's expression change to something less snooty.

"How do these things work?" Mercedes asked reading the instructions while standing in the middle of Quinn's bedroom.

"Pee on the stick and leave it to develop," Quinn stated baldly. "Who wants to go first?"

"You," both Mercedes and Rachel insisted to each other.

Rachel took a deep breath and went fist, Mercedes followed as soon as Rachel was back in the bedroom. As she walked back into the room Mercedes felt her whole body shaking. Quinn and Rachel were sat on the end of Quinn's bed, the wand in Rachel's hand was trembling along with the rest of her.

"Ok? Are we ready?" Quinn asked once enough time had passed, Rachel and Mercedes nodded. They turned their wands over at the same time. Quinn looked at their faces. Rachel's mouth dropped open, her eyes filled with tears. Mercedes' eyes closed, her lips moved in silent prayer, and slowly a huge smile lit her face.

"Do you want me to leave?" Puck asked from the doorway. "I take it Finn and Shane have no idea that you're here or what you're doing," he added quietly as he came into the room. "They haven't said a word or looked like they're shitting bricks so I'm guessing they don't know it's a possibility, right?" he asked. Both Rachel and Mercedes nodded. "Well, you look relieved so I'm guessing it's negative. Rach, do you want to tell Finn yourself or would you like me to tell him for you?" he asked and gave Rachel a tight lipped smile.

"What are you doing home so early?" Quinn asked to give the girls time to think.

"Problem with the electrics at the garage, couldn't work in the dark so Saul sent us all home," Puck answered and shrugged. "Should be fixed by tomorrow, there's a guy there working on it just now."

"Can you give us a minute here?" Quinn asked softly, smiling at Puck. He walked across the room to give her a kiss first then left, at the door he turned and advised both of their friends not to worry.

"So Mercedes, yours is negative?" Quinn asked and received a nod. "How do you feel about that?"

"Relieved," Mercedes admitted. "So relieved, especially with what happened on your wedding day," she said quietly. Mercedes looked towards Rachel and shook her head. "I'll tell you about it another time."

"And from the look on your face I get the feeling that your test is positive?" Quinn asked Rachel softly. Rachel nodded just slightly, her lips turned inwards, trying to hold back the sobs that surely were to accompany the tears dripping down her cheeks. "Do you know how long?" she asked, Rachel shook her head. "What do you want to do? I can make you an appointment with Dr Chin if you'd like. You have choices," she said gently.

"I think I need to talk to Finn," Rachel whispered still trying to hold the sobs back. Mercedes and Quinn hugged Rachel from either side, giving her the comfort that Quinn at least, knew she needed.

"Would you like me to stay?" Mercedes asked. Rachel shook her head. "I'll leave you then, you probably need to talk to Quinn, get some advice," she said quietly, she received a nod. Mercedes kissed Rachel's cheek, thanked Quinn for her help then left the bedroom.

Downstairs Mercedes found Puck. "How's she doing?" Puck asked, cutting up an apple for Beth. Ruth and Hannah had just gone out, they were going to the movies with John.

"I'm not sure, she hasn't said much," Mercedes replied quietly. "I think she's in shock."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling," Puck murmured. Mercedes hugged Puck then left. He went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Quinn. "Hey Q, we're on our own down here if you want to come on down."

"Do you want to?" Quinn asked Rachel. She still hadn't been able to say much, she nodded, rising.

They came in to the kitchen just as Puck was sitting down. Beth was happily eating her apple pieces, Puck had a cup of coffee and cups ready for Quinn and Rachel. "Want one?" he asked, they both shook their heads. "Do you want me to call Finn? Ask him to come over?" he asked Rachel. "You really need to talk. And he's going to want to know this, trust me. He has a right to know," he added.

"I know," Rachel was still trying to find her voice, it was just a tiny whisper. "Call him, please, ask him to come over. Will you help me?" she pleaded tremulously, both Puck and Quinn nodded.

Responding quickly to Puck's request to come over, recognising that there was something unusual in his friend's voice, Finn arrived less than twenty minutes later. "Oh," he looked and sounded surprised to see Rachel sat at the table in the Puckermans' kitchen, he noted that she was looking very downcast. "Are you ok? You look upset. Has something happened?" he asked, his eyes wandering over Rachel, Quinn and Puck. Both Puck and Quinn were watching Rachel. Finn had the strangest feeling that whatever he was going to be told, it wasn't going to be good. He sat down clumsily. "Are you breaking up with me? Did you think you needed back up to do that?" he asked, his voice was breathless.

"Finn, just stop talking and listen to what she has to say, ok?" Puck advised. "Rachel, do you want us here or…?" Puck's hand went to Rachel's shoulder, giving her moral support even as he asked the question.

"Errm, stay, please," she whispered, her eyes were still very wet. She knew if she couldn't speak then Puck would do it for her, he would tell Finn the words that she couldn't say. "Finn, I'm so sorry, I never meant this to happen…" Rachel began then she broke down again.

"You've met someone?" Finn asked, his face was distraught, he didn't want to imagine life without Rachel. Sure she could be demanding and annoying and lots of other things but he loved her, he didn't want to lose her.

"Finn, just listen, ok," Puck advised again quietly. "Can you go on?" he asked Rachel. She shook her head. "Do you want me to tell him for you?" he asked, Rachel nodded. Quinn held one of her hands, Puck's hand still comforting on her shoulder. "What Rachel is struggling to tell you Finn, is that she's pregnant. And yeah buddy, you are the father," Puck's voice was very gentle, he watched his friend as a multitude of emotions passed over his face, from fear to joy and back to fear.

"Fu…" Finn started to say, his word cut off by Quinn coughing loudly.

"Little girl over here, Finn," she reminded Finn that Beth was in the room.

"Sorry. Wow. I wasn't expecting that," Finn said, he slumped in his seat, still trying to work things out, make sure he understood what had been said. "How long have you known?" he asked Rachel, a little hurt that Puck and Quinn knew before he did, if he was being totally honest.

"About an hour, maybe less," Rachel replied, she looked up with very watery eyes. "I'm so sorry," she wailed.

Finn finally reacted, standing up to pull Rachel into his arms. "Oh, hey no, this is not your fault. It's not your fault," Finn repeated to Rachel over and over again, his mind working a hundred miles an hour. "Can we have a minute here?" he asked Puck and Quinn. They nodded, rising and taking Beth with them, went into the family room.

Puck took Quinn in his arms, his lips on her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked against her hair. "I take it they still don't know about…" his fingers brushed against her lower tummy. Quinn shook her head.

"No. I haven't said anything and I'm not going to just yet. I'm a bit worried actually," Quinn admitted. "We need to see Dr Chin. There's no way that it should have happened this fast for us and with the whole sickness and really fast response to the test, I just think something's not right. We're going to see him on Monday after school, I already booked the appointment," she said, her voice was quiet against Puck's shoulder, all her fears bubbling up to the surface.

"That's cool. He's going to get so sick of seeing us," Puck teased quietly, trying to make light of the note of fear he heard in Quinn's voice.

"Errm, Puck?" Finn interrupted from the doorway.

"S'up?" Puck asked with an upward nod of his head.

"We're heading out, going to see my mom and Burt," Finn said and tried to smile. "Thank you. Both of you, for…" Finn stopped, unable to put into words what he was feeling.

"No problem," Puck replied, he left Quinn to one shoulder man hug his friend, understanding exactly how phased by all this Finn really was. "You know where we are right? For anything, any time. Ok? You don't have to do this on your own. You have friends," he reminded Finn quietly.

Line

The weekend went by very slowly for Quinn. She was extremely worried as well as incredibly sick. Monday also dragged, the day at school seemed interminable. Finn was trying his best not to wrap Rachel in cotton wool, trying not to make it obvious to outsiders that there was something going on but it was hard. Puck knew exactly how hard it was. Ever since Quinn had said on Friday that she thought something was wrong, he couldn't stop worrying.

"Quinn, Noah, back so soon," Dr Chin commented with a smile. "What can we do for you today?" he asked and looked at them waiting for them to answer.

"Well, we did a pregnancy test and it was positive but I just think it's," Quinn replied, "I don't know, it's like too much. I'm sick already, my boobs, God talk about sensitive, everything, it's like way faster than with Beth," she stopped suddenly, not able to fully voice her worries.

"First of all we'll run a test here with the nurse," Dr Chin said decisively. "If that shows positive, we can take a blood test to get an HGC reading then repeat that every few days if necessary," he said, he tapped the end of his pen on the pad in front of him, as though considering things. "Realistically, you're possibly three to four weeks pregnant," he reminded them both. "From the first day the HGC reading doubles every 48 hours. By doing the repeated blood tests we can get a rough idea, it won't be totally accurate, but a rough idea of how many days pregnant you are," he explained. "Just a quick question, how fast did the test react?"

"In about a minute, maybe a minute ten," Puck answered.

"Mmm, it doesn't really have a bearing on it and it's not conclusive by any means," Dr Chin said, "but one thing that jumps out at me is that all the symptoms you describe relate directly to the amount of HGC. It could indicate a multiple pregnancy," Dr Chin looked back up from the notes he'd been making. "How would you feel about that?" he asked.

"Multiple? Like more than one?" Puck asked, his eyes wide. "Shit," he whispered.

"Quite," Dr Chin replied with a grin. Quinn went with the nurse to give a sample and for her blood to be taken. A few minutes later she was back in Dr Chin's office. "It's definitely positive and the nurse said the same, almost an instant reaction," Dr Chin informed them. "It does seem to indicate a high HGC reading. If you'd like to come through to the treatment room we can do an ultrasound using a wand, it's an internal examination I'm afraid Quinn, but it's the only way to see the gestational sac so early," he explained.

Puck sat near Quinn's head, holding her hand. Quinn looked incredibly nervous, dressed in the blue gown with a blue blanket over her legs. Dr Chin did what he had to do, the monitor was turned his way as he made his assessment. "Well, here's your answer," Dr Chin announced. "We don't need to keep repeating the blood test," he assured Quinn. He turned the screen round to face them. "Right here you can see…" he described the blurred black and white image to them. They nodded and agreed with Dr Chin albeit not actually making out anything that he pointed out.

In the car before they drove home Puck turned and looked wide eyed at Quinn. "Fuck," was all he said.

"I just feel even more sick now," Quinn replied.

Back at home Ruth smiled as they came in. "Mom, we need to sit and talk with you, tonight if possible," Puck told her. "Judy needs to be here too."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ruth replied. "Is something wrong?" she asked, Puck shook his head. Quinn called Judy and asked her to come over after dinner.

Hannah was watching TV in the family room when Judy arrived. Beth played on her horse in the hall in sight of her mommy and daddy. Ruth made coffee for them, Quinn declined finding the taste far too strong just at the moment.

"So, what's this all about?" Judy asked. "You're both looking incredibly nervous," she commented.

"Ok, well, we went to see Dr Chin this afternoon," Puck said, taking Quinn's hand, "he did an ultrasound…"

Judy cut him off. "Isn't it too early to see anything on an ultrasound? I thought they did them much later," she said, a little puzzled.

"Well, this type of one can be done from the very early stages," Puck informed them. "So, anyway, Quinn was worried that she was feeling everything so soon, like too much, you know?" he asked, looking at both worried moms.

"We thought there might be something wrong," Quinn told them, tears forming in her eyes, "and we found out the reason. It's…it's…it's…" she gulped.

"It's what?" Judy asked, her heart in her mouth.

"It's twins," Puck answered, squeezing Quinn's hand. He looked up at both of their moms. "Two babies," he cried with a huge smile on his face.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I really, really don't own this stuff, shocker! NOT!**

**A/N: Misguided ghost777, you really are excited aren't you? Cool, I hope you keep on enjoying it. And 'guest', I'm sorry you feel the story has been ruined by this turn of events, I hope you can stick with us for the rest of the journey but I understand if you don't want to anymore, I wish I knew who you were though, guest just seems so impersonal. Cas, glad you're still loving it. Miss agron, maybe you loved it so much you posted twice! Cool! Chloe, are you still enjoying it? QuinnLucySexyFabray, your English is wonderful, and I'm pleased to have you with us.**

**Welcome to new follower k4yz, I hope you enjoy being with us, sometimes it's good, sometimes not so good, but I try my best, always.**

**There may be parts of this chapter that you don't like, just remember life isn't always easy, not even in fiction. **

***In memory of Sasha and Ariel Levitt, two very special little girls.***

Once Judy and Ruth had recovered from the shock announcement they asked a lot of questions. Quinn felt swamped, she looked to Puck to answer most of them. No they couldn't tell yet if the twins would be identical or fraternal, Dr Chin would monitor the pregnancy closely, yes they wanted to tell the family and no they were waiting till the New Year to tell their friends. Judy and Ruth took care of calling Sarah, Frannie and Coraline. Frannie was beside herself. She screamed down the phone, so excited.

Next day at school Mercedes was much more like her normal self. "I told Shane last night that we'd had a scare but that we were ok." She said quietly to Quinn. "I didn't tell him anything else."

"I think that's for the best." Quinn agreed. "I hope it'll make him more careful now. I know you don't want kids yet."

"No, I have plans. Big plans. And kids don't come into them for years and years." Mercedes smiled. "Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with having kids, but…." she ended abruptly realising that she might just be putting her foot in it.

"My life isn't for everyone." Quinn agreed, "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Can I ask you something?" Mercedes suddenly asked, she waited for Quinn's nod. "Is there something you want to tell us? I mean, you've looked dreadful this past couple of weeks and you just don't seem to have any energy. You're just not you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Quinn answered with a nervous laugh. She glanced towards Puck, he was covertly listening, keeping an eye on her. "I think my body is getting used to being without the implant, that's all."

"Hmm," nodded Mercedes, not convinced. "Ok for now, but I'm watching you Quinn Puckerman. My radar is working overtime. Just so you know. Alright?"

"Phew," Puck whispered after class, "I didn't think she was going to let go of that. I hope we make it to Winter Break without anyone busting us. Are you sure you're ok today? You look awful." Puck realised he'd hurt Quinn's feelings and pulled her close for a hug, "I didn't mean it like that." He murmured against her hair.

"Oh dear," one of the hockey bullies whined sarcastically, "is little wifey feeling sad?" His tone mockingly babyish, all his buddies joining in with laughing at Puck and Quinn.

"Go fuck yourself," Puck responded, "oh I forgot, even _you_ have standards."

"Fuck off Puckerman," the bully sneered, "go change a diaper."

"That's such a non insult," Puck laughed back, "I don't care who knows I change my daughter's diapers. Better luck next time. Come on Q, lunch." He took Quinn's hand leading her away.

Quinn turned back to glare at them, "assholes," she muttered.

"Forget it, they're so not worth it," Puck grinned, "at least I know _my_ balls aren't just ornaments." His comment made her laugh, lightening the mood.

"No they aren't." Quinn agreed, "they work just fine."

Rachel and Finn joined them at lunch. Rachel seemed much, much happier. "So, how are things?" Quinn asked,

"My dads are over the moon." Rachel beamed, "it seems they didn't want me to go to New York anyway. They're willing to support us any way we want them to. Burt and Carole have been amazing." Rachel's eyes were so expressive. "Well, Carole took some convincing, but that's hardly surprising given the circumstances the last time Finn told her she was going to be a grandma." Then Rachel realised what she'd said and who to, "Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It's ok. Don't worry. I know what you mean." Quinn reassured Rachel. "So when are you telling the rest off them? I mean, we know," she indicated between herself and Puck, "and Mercedes, so….?"

"We thought we'd tell Glee before we go on break." Rachel smiled. "I can't thank you two enough. For looking after me, for helping me tell Finn. Thank you."

The rest of the lunch hour was spent chatting with other Glee clubbers who came and sat with them at the table. Puck watched Quinn and noticed she was becoming quite subdued. "You doing ok today Q?" He asked quietly.

"I just feel like I want to cry." Quinn admitted, "it just came out of nowhere but I feel so emotional." She hugged up to his shoulder, hiding her face from her friends.

"Is something wrong with Quinn?" Artie asked Puck quietly when other people's attention was elsewhere.

"No, she's just feeling a bit down," Puck explained, "I think it's just a girl thing." He pulled a face hoping that Artie would back off and not want to get involved in 'girl problems'. He was right.

Finally the end of the semester came and with it the announcement from Finn and Rachel that they were going to be parents. Some people were shocked, some not so much, but everyone promised to support them as they had done for Puck and Quinn over the last couple of years, as they would continue to do.

Glee club had performed several carol concerts in various settings and Quinn was feeling really exhausted. She was so looking forward to their holiday, just to be able to relax, the three of them in beautiful surroundings. Most of all she couldn't wait to take Beth to see Mickey and Minnie. Beth had pictures of them in her room and talked to them before she went to sleep at night and when she woke up in the mornings. Beth wanted to visit Mickey and Minnie really badly. Once school was out Quinn packed their clothes. Abe dropped them off at the airport and reminded them to call Mr Sykes, the gardener in Florida to pick them up once they landed in Orlando. He'd drive them to the villa and he would drive them back to the airport when their holiday was over. Judy had given Quinn another envelope which she was instructed not to open until they arrived at the villa.

Puck called Mr Sykes as soon as they landed. Mr Sykes was already waiting in arrivals with a name board reading 'PUCKERMAN'. Puck caught his eye and waved the man over. He had their luggage, Quinn had Beth in her stroller. Beth was feeling quite out of sorts because Mickey wasn't there to meet her off the plane and everyone had been telling her for weeks and weeks that she would go on a big plane in the sky and see Mickey Mouse.

"Mr Abe and Mr Saul sent a message." Mr Sykes told them, "they said to have the best time and if you need anything at all just to give me a call. Here's my number." he gave Puck a card with his number on in case they needed to contact him.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Puck smiled at him pocketing the card.

"Come this way and I'll take you to the villa." Mr Sykes relieved Puck of some of the luggage and led them out to a waiting SUV. He chatted on the drive, pointing out various landmarks and roads that would take them to the parks and attractions. "You should take a drive to Coco Beach while you're here. There's an amazing restaurant out on the end of the pier there."

"Sounds like a plan for one of the days," Puck agree. "I think the first place we have to go is to see Mickey though. This little lady really wants to see Mickey." He smiled at Beth, rubbing her knee.

"Mickey, daddy, want Mickey" Beth whined.

"She's a little tired from the trip," Puck excused. "She isn't usually like this."

Quinn had fallen asleep as soon as they set off. She'd slept the whole way on the too plane leaving Puck to entertain a disappointed Beth when she realised Mickey wasn't actually onboard.

After a couple of days Quinn felt much more relaxed. They'd had a day at Disney where Beth had freaked out when Mickey actually came near her. She screamed blue murder when Mickey had tried to shake her hand. Beth didn't want to see Mickey any more. "My not like Mickey, daddy" Beth had insisted.

"There's a fancy dress party at Disney today, do you think we should take her?" Puck asked Quinn while they lay quietly in the huge bed before Beth woke up. "Think we'd even manage to get her back through the gates?"

Quinn turned in his arms, feeling slightly more human after the incredible amount of sleep she'd had the last few days. "There's a mall not too far away, we can get her something scrumptious to wear. If she doesn't actually want to go to the party she can just wear the costume anyway."

"How're you feeling now?" Puck asked.

"Like there's something that should be inside me but isn't" Quinn smiled, her body pressing up against him.

Puck groaned. "Thank you God," he breathed before leaning forwards to kiss her. "I knew those hormones would kick in sooner or later," his grin against her mouth matched Quinn's own. "I know you've felt really crappy and you've been really tired but God," he sighed, "you've no idea how much I've missed this, being close to you, being inside you." They made the most of the way Quinn was feeling right now.

"MOMMY" Beth shouted from her bedroom as Puck and Quinn were regaining their breath. "Mommy," she called again. "Tinky, mommy, my tinky."

"This'll be a test," Quinn grimaced, "if I can manage this without throwing up I'll be thrilled." She kissed Puck before getting out of bed. As her feet touched the floor she sat for a moment, "so far, so good, the room's not waving about." Quinn stood and still felt ok. "Coming sweetie, mommy's coming," she called to Beth who had shouted again that she was stinky.

Quinn brought Beth through to their room once she had cleaned her up. Beth ran naked to see daddy before getting her bath. "I just found this envelope from my mom." Quinn told Puck, "she gave it to me before we left and told me to open it when we got here. I forgot about it and found it just now in Beth's drawers. It feels quite thick. Strange." Quinn sat on the edge of the bed to open it. "Oh my God," Quinn turned her shocked eyes to Puck's. "There's a huge chunk of cash in here, like, five thousand dollars. And a note." Quinn cleared her throat to read the note. "Dear Quinn, Noah and Beth. I hope you enjoy your holiday, this is a little something," Quinn looked again at Puck, "_a little something_? _This_ is my mother's idea of _a little something_?" Quinn scoffed and returned to the note, "a little something to have a blow out and spend on yourselves. Have fun and take care, we'll see you when you get home love Mom."

"Jeez, Judy!" Puck exclaimed, he shook his head, "when will she stop doing stuff like that?"

"I don't think she ever will, I think she still feels guilty at the way my dad treated me." Quinn pouted, her face scrunched up, considering what they should spend the extra cash on. "What should we do with it?" She asked Puck.

"I have no idea." He shook his head.

Beth went in the bathroom with Quinn while her bath was run, Puck got up and made breakfast for them all. They lazed about for the first part of the morning then got ready to go to the mall to choose a costume for Beth for the fancy dress party. At the mall Beth got another surprise. She didn't like that one either. A big man in a red suit wanted her to sit on his knee. Beth did not like that at all. Nor did she like the man dressed in green who wanted to take her picture. "It's a good job she isn't expecting this guy to climb down the chimney tonight to deliver her a load of presents" Puck grinned, "we'd never get her to sleep on her own."

"True." Quinn agreed, "another point in favour of Hanukkah." She smiled. They had enjoyed their evenings, lighting the candles and Puck saying the prayers. Quinn was learning a lot. They hadn't brought big presents to give to each other, just small ones that were fitted easily into their suitcases. At home there was a trike waiting for Beth. She didn't know it yet but Puck and Quinn were hoping she would like it when she saw it. "I might just have a little look in this shop here if you don't mind," Quinn's voice was distracted, something in the window had caught her eye. Puck followed pushing Beth in her stroller.

"That's a really cute dress and all," Puck smiled, "but do you think it's going to fit you in a couple of weeks?" He glanced down at Quinn's tummy, "I hate to tell you this but" he wondered if this bit was going to upset Quinn, "those little guys in there are going to start to show soon." Then waited for the fireworks. Nothing. He looked back at Quinn who was still holding up the dress but now staring down at where her little bump would soon appear.

"Ugh," Quinn sighed, "you're right, might as well head for the maternity department straight away." That was the bit about being pregnant she didn't like. Well, that and the throwing up. And the crying at the drop of a hat. And the swollen ankles. And the constant need to pee. And the weird taste in her mouth. And strangers thinking it was ok to touch her stomach.

"How about just getting a couple of looser dresses, maybe?" Puck asked, seeing the look on Quinn's face at the thought of maternity wear already.

"How about we forget this place and look for an amazing outfit for this little lady?" Quinn's happy smile returned. "What do you think? Disney princess? Fairy?" She asked leading the way to a nearby outlet that sold everything for parties.

Puck looked at the different costumes on the racks. He picked out three. "Here you go baby, do you want to be a dinosaur?" He glanced at Beth still in her stroller. "No? Ok," he hung that one back on the rack. "How about a cowgirl?" Beth grinned, Quinn took the outfit from Puck and hung it back on the rack. "Aww, Beth liked that one, didn't you baby? She wanted to be Jessie from Toy Story." Puck nodded at Beth for her to copy him and nod back.

"NO" shouted Beth grinning. Still her favourite word.

"This one." Quinn smiled holding up an outfit. "_This_ is the one. Perfect." She displayed the costume to Beth. "You love this one don't you sweetie?"

"Want dat one," Beth's hands grasped towards the outfit Quinn was holding.

"That one?" Puck looked surprised, "are you sure? It's not very…..very…" he wasn't sure what it wasn't but her was sure what it was. "Halloween was over a while ago. Can't you find something better?"

"She'll be cute in this won't you my little love bug." Quinn gave Beth a huge cheesy grin, Beth returned it, her shoulders hunching up. "See, she loves it."

"Cool," Puck replied, his tone sounding like he thought it was anything but. They paid for the costume then did a little more shopping. Puck found a Harley Davison official outlet and bought a couple of shirts for himself. Quinn found a shop that sold her favourite type of clothing. Puck loved that shop too. He'd have liked for Quinn to spend a lot longer in there and choose a lot more items. In his opinion a girl could never have too much underwear. Especially his girl. Especially that sort of underwear.

Beth looked super cute in her ladybird costume. She grinned happily and ran around making the legs wobble. In the car driving to the park they sang both of Beth's favourite songs over and over again, distracting her when they drove the long road towards Disney just in case she recognised anything. She didn't. Beth held Quinn's hand to walk part of the way from the parking lot to the gates, Puck pushed the stroller with a backpack in it. Lots of other kids were with their parents dressed in a multitude of costumes. There were numerous fairies and princesses and Jessies. There weren't any other ladybirds that they could see.

Beth saw Mickey and Minnie waiting to greet guests. She hid behind Quinn's legs and started crying. She really did not want to go near Mickey. Puck picked her up, Quinn taking the stroller and they took a wide berth around the area where Mickey and Minnie were holding court.

"See, Mickey's not scary, look at those kids saying 'hello'," Puck encouraged softly, "do you want to wave to Mickey?" He asked. Beth kept her face hidden and shook her head. "Ok, let's go see what we can do today."

Beth began to like her surroundings a bit more, liking the little rides that she could go on, some of them had to be with daddy because the going round and round wouldn't have been a good idea for mommy. Quinn was almost hysterical with laughter as she filmed them going round and round on a little train. Puck's face was a picture. Every time he caught her eye as they passed he looked more and more murderous. When she looked round at some of the other daddies who were on the ride with their kids, Puck's expression matched theirs.

A few hours later, after eating in one of the restaurants and visiting various attractions within the park, Beth fell asleep in her stroller. Puck and Quinn took a slow walk back to the car, enjoying the early evening, the Christmas spectacle and the other families who were holidaying as they were.

They spent the evening in front of the fire in the lounge sharing a tasty Chinese meal that they'd had delivered. Beth was in bed, the TV was turned to a music channel and the volume turned very low. Puck and Quinn laid on cushions on the floor together. "I spoke to John when you were giving Beth her bath," Puck said quietly. "The trial date has been set for January 9th. He thinks we should both be there, he says the jury need to see us, see what taking Beth did to us."

"I don't know that I can even look at that woman and not want to kill her for taking my baby away," Quinn's voice held so much emotion. "What about school?"

Puck shrugged, "I don't know, but there's no way I'm not going to be there, I want to know why she did it. I want to look her in the eye and tell her what she put us through."

"Let's not think about that just now, let's enjoy the rest of the holiday, we'll think about that when we get home, ok?" Quinn turned towards Puck, her hand bringing his face to hers, their lips meeting. "Bedroom?" She asked.

"No, here, in front of the fire," Puck answered turning Quinn onto her back, rising above her. Much, much later they did go to bed.

One of the days they visited Daytona, Puck really enjoyed that. They took a trip to Coco Beach, Beth loved being on the sand and building sandcastles and they did eat at the restaurant on the end of the pier. Mr Sykes was right, the food was really, really good. Beth loved The Cat In The Hat at the Universal park. They bought her allsorts of goodies from there. She even liked the people dressed up who were walking round the place. Eventually it was time to go home.

"And did you enjoy yourselves?" Ruth asked, "you look very relaxed, more so than when you left."

"I feel so much more relaxed, it was wonderful." Quinn smiled, "the weather was great, not too cool. Just right."

"How do you feel about the trial?" Ruth looked concerned, "were you expecting it to be so soon?"

"I don't know, I'd sort of put it out of my mind, you know?" Quinn stirred her coffee, thankful that she could finally tolerate the taste. One day she might even be able to ditch the decaf and go back to fully leaded. Or maybe not, she was so used to decaf now anyway. "We'll need permission to miss school. I think Principle Figgins will grant it though, he was out personally looking for Beth when she went missing."

"We'll all be there to support you, you know that, don't you?" Ruth confirmed, "My mom has volunteered to watch Beth so that your mom can be there too. John thinks it's really important to show a united front, not that we need any encouraging to do that."

"That's for sure," Quinn agreed, "we are very united aren't we? I've never been closer to my mom or Frannie ever in my life." Quinn frowned, "it's weird but my father's death brought about so many good changes. Until that woman…" They talked for a long while, Quinn eventually feeling more settled.

"Welcome back and Happy New Year to everyone." Mr Schue's smile was huge. "I have some wonderful news for you." His grin got even huger, "I asked Miss Pilsbury to marry me and she said….YES!" He sounded so excited.

"Congratulations" was the cheer from the whole group.

"Thanks guys," Mr Schue responded, "and we want you all to be involved in the wedding."

"Cool." Was the reply from Finn, "when is it?"

"Errmm, we haven't actually set a date yet," admitted Mr Schue, "we're working that out."

"Well, when you do we're all in," Puck looked round at everyone nodding, "right guys?" He received affirmative noises from all round the choir room. At the end of class Puck and Quinn left to go see Principle Figgins.

"The trial starts on Monday." Puck informed Principle Figgins, "we really need to be there," he didn't need to finish asking.

"Of course you do. You are both excused from school to attend the trial for as long as necessary." Principle Figgins nodded as he spoke, his expression serene, "and I hope that woman never sees the light of day again." His voice was much harder when he said that.

The following Monday as Puck, Quinn and Ruth left home to go to the court house, reporters and photographers were waiting for them. A barrage of questions flew at them.

"I wasn't expecting this," Puck murmured trying to reverse off the drive without hitting anyone. "It's a good job Nana came to stay last night to be with Beth today."

"Yeah, give me a second, I'll call her to tell her to stay away from the front of the house. Beth's been in the news enough, she doesn't need to have her picture taken again." Quinn said, scrolling through her contacts to call Sarah. "Hi Sarah, it's me," she said as Sarah answered the call. "The front of the house is crawling with press, it might be better to stay out of the family room for now."

"Saul is on his way over." Sarah replied, "he just saw you leaving the house on the news, apparently it was a live feed. He didn't want me Hannah and Beth to be alone. I'm going to call Hannah's school too, I don't think she should be leaving the house facing all of this." Quinn passed that on to Ruth.

"That's a good idea, she doesn't need all this." Ruth agreed.

"I hope they're not going to be camped out every day." Puck frowned. As they reached the court house the ranks of press were six or seven deep, from local news reporters to national stations all wanting to report on the trial of the woman who abducted a baby because her lover left her out of his will.

The first day was taken up wholly by choosing the jury. The lawyers went back and forth dismissing this person then that person, sometimes for the most obscure reasons, sometimes for no reason at all, just that they didn't like the look of the next prospective juror. Finally all twelve were decided on. They were evenly split, male and female and a mixture of ethnicities.

As the family left, Puck, Quinn, Ruth, Judy and Frannie again faced numerous questions, all of which they ignored, forging their way back to their cars. "At least we know what to expect tomorrow." Quinn said, her voice weary.

"How are you feeling, you've held up well all day," Ruth asked, "but it's bound to be a strain. You have to take care of yourself. Ok?" She looked intently at Quinn, searching her face.

"I'm feeling ok." Quinn told her, "I'm not sure if that'll continue once we start hearing from _her._"

"We'll be fine." Puck assured his mom, "we need to be here for this."

When they arrived home the photographers and news crews were there in force again following their every move. "I don't think this is going to change until the trial is over," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah, you could be right." Puck agreed, "I don't see how we can possibly keep Beth in the house indefinitely. I mean, we've got to live as normally as possible, we can't put everything on hold."

"We'll have to try." Quinn insisted, "I don't want Beth on view." Quinn was so adamant about it that eventually Puck agreed.

On day five Quinn collapsed at the court house. "Bailiff, call an ambulance please," the judge instructed quietly, "Mrs Puckerman seems to be in quite some distress."

"…..and earlier today, at the trial of Tracy Ingram, the woman accused of kidnapping toddler Beth Puckerman, the child's mother, Quinn Puckerman collapsed and was rushed to nearby Lima Memorial Hospital. This reporter has learned that Mrs Puckerman is pregnant with twins and that the pregnancy is in jeopardy." The woman stood with the microphone in front of the hospital facing the camera glanced over her shoulder then back at the camera, "we send our very best wishes to this young couple." Her expression lightened, "over to James in the studio…."

Puck's phone chimed with an incoming message from Finn, *WTF Puckerman?* Puck glanced over to Quinn laying in the bed, her face as white as the sheet covering her body, pain etched on her tear stained face. He deleted the message without replying. Puck couldn't even think about anyone else right now. Ruth had finally gone home to be with Beth and Hannah. Judy had left at Puck's insistence. They would be fine, they'd get through this together, he told Judy. She reluctantly accepted it.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, tears falling silently again. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Puck whispered, gripping Quinn's cold hand in his own, stroking her cheek, his face close to hers. "You heard Dr Chin, it's common to get pregnant right away after getting the implant out but it's also really common to miscarry too." Puck's forehead rested against Quinn's, his hand cupping her cheek, trying to give any comfort he could.

Quinn's arms went round Puck's neck as she started to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Quinn repeated over and over again.

"Shhhh" Puck comforted, his hand rubbing up and down Quinn's back. Without breaking contact with her he nudged her aside to lay on the bed with her. Quinn needed the comfort, fuck the hospital rules. Puck could feel his own eyes burning, he was trying to stay strong for Quinn but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it together. He turned sharply at the knock on the door.

"Hey, it's us. Can we come in?" Finn's head appeared round the door.

Puck looked down at Quinn, she nodded, her eyes still closed. "Yeah, come on in." Puck's voice was huskier than even he'd expected. He watched as Finn, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Mike, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes came through the door.

"How are you?" Finn asked, wincing as he realised how stupid his question was.

Puck sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed, he knew they would all be waiting for some sort of explanation. His hands enclosing Quinn's "We found out the day of Sectionals that Quinn was pregnant. A few weeks later we discovered that it was twins. We kept it to ourselves, we were waiting to find out if they were…." Puck rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fingers, he took a deep breath. Finn patted Puck's shoulder. "Then today," he shrugged, his eyes closed, shaking his head, "it's touch and go right now, we just have to wait and see."

"But I thought…" Mercedes started to speak then stopped, before she left Judy had told the group that Quinn had suffered a miscarriage.

"The twins were fraternal, we've lost one of them, the other is hanging on, at least for now." Puck explained, "all we can do is wait." Puck looked up at all of their friends, "wait and pray." He finished sadly.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Yeah it's unfortunately true but I don't own anything Glee (except DVD's).**

**A/N: WOW! Mega reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all. Quick1329, I am thrilled at your review, thank you so much. I know I need to look at my other stories, but I seem to have hit a wall with both Beth I Hear You Calling and Really, Skank? And Coraline is absolutely my granny. She was hysterically funny but had no idea that she was (the surname was my granny's maiden name too). Chloe2007, as always, thank you for continuing to read my little story. E, I hope your heart can stick with the story, good to hear from you. Miss Agron, a pleasure as always, thank you. QuinnLucySexyFabray, thank you for leaving your suggestion, all I'll say is 'maybe'. Andsoitis2, thank you, I hope you enjoy the coming chapter. Misguided ghost, I'm sorry you're upset, keep reading though.**

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes asked, "We could have….maybe we could have….."

"Nobody could have done anything." Puck replied gently, "There's nothing we could have done differently, the result would have been the same. We just have to hope for the best now. It's all we can do."

"I'm so sorry," Santana whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears, "I don't know what else to say." Others murmured their agreement with Santana's words.

"You can't say anything that will make this better," Quinn's voice was even huskier, quieter. "I think I need to sleep now." She closed her eyes again, shutting out the world.

"We'll go," Finn bent to kiss Quinn's head, "we're all thinking of you, you're in our prayers." He hugged Puck too as he stood, "anything, anything at all, just call, ok?"

Puck nodded, "I know, thanks." He accepted the hugs and murmured words of sorrow and support from all of his friends, as Quinn accepted their hugs and kisses. As the door closed behind them Quinn broke down again. Puck lay back down beside her, holding her close, sharing his strength with her.

The next morning Quinn urged Puck to go home and get some proper rest. "I don't want to leave you here alone." He tried to argue.

"My mom will be here soon, I won't be alone." Quinn insisted, "And you should be at work or with Beth." Saying the one thing guaranteed to make Puck go home. He would go be with Beth. As soon as he had left Quinn rang for the nurse. "I think you should call Dr Chin." Quinn gasped through the pain.

Dr Chin had been waiting for the call and arrived very quickly at the hospital. "Quinn, I don't want you to worry," he said as he looked at the monitor. The scan he was doing at the moment seemed to be in order. "There's a good heartbeat, everything is where it should be. The baby is doing fine right now. Ok?"

"So why is there so much pain?" Quinn asked, trying to breathe through the pain she had hidden from Puck all night.

"There's probably some scarring or lesions from your surgery, that'll cause pain as your womb expands, it's not unexpected." Dr Chin explained. "You're going to have to be patient and stay in bed for a while."

"How long?" Quinn asked. "What about Beth, there's the trial and I have school….." Her voice tailed off as the enormity of it hit her. If she wanted this baby to stay where it was for the time being she would have to abide by Dr Chin's recommendation.

"I'll want to speak to Noah too." Dr Chin smiled. "I know when you were pregnant with Beth you were very active right up till the end. I would suggest you refrain at least for now."

Judy knocked and opened the door. "Hi honey, how are you?" She asked, "Oh, Dr Chin." She was surprised to see the doctor there on a Saturday. "I didn't expect to see you here, is everything alright? Where's Noah?"

"I told Noah to go home, he needed to get some rest." Quinn explained to her mom. "And Beth needs at least one of us there."

"Beth is fine with all of us looking after her. And how is everything?" Judy asked again.

"Quinn is experiencing some pain, she was worried that it meant further miscarriage." Dr Chin explained to Judy after receiving permission from Quinn. "For now the baby seems to be staying put. Quinn will need to remain on bed rest and stress should be kept to a minimum."

"So why is she having pain?" Puck's voice at the door startled Quinn. "Is that why you wanted me to go home? You didn't want me here? Why? I don't get it." Puck sounded really hurt.

"Errm, mom, can you give us a minute please?" Quinn asked, giving Judy a sad smile.

"Sure honey, I'll be right outside." Judy looked towards Puck and patted his shoulder before she left the room.

"Ok." Quinn breathed, "I've been in pain through most of the night. I thought it meant that I was losing this baby too." Her voice was quiet as her hand passed gently over her stomach. "I didn't want you to have to be here for that. It's hard enough." Quinn sucked in a sob.

"So? Is that what's happening?" Puck asked Dr Chin.

"No. At the moment the baby is happy where 'he' is." Dr Chin smiled using air quotes for the gender of the baby. "The pain is more than likely from scarring caused by the surgery and it will probably continue throughout the pregnancy. Now here's the important bit for you Noah. I want Quinn to stay on bed rest. No stress and I'm really sorry but at least for now absolutely no intercourse, the closest you can be is to have a cuddle. That's it. We'll do all we can to keep this baby where it is but I need you two to do your part too. Ok?"

"Absolutely." Puck nodded. "Even if it kills me." He looked back at Quinn, her face looked a lot less worried than before. "Can we see it?" Puck asked, looking towards the monitor.

"This equipment gives such a detailed image, it's truly amazing. When we do your 18 weeks scan it'll be just like having a photograph. I am going to want to do frequent scans and see you regularly, certainly until we can be sure that the risk of miscarriage is over. And yes, here's the image," Dr Chin pointed at the picture on the screen.

"Wow," Puck shook his head, "our baby Quinn, it's real. That's the heart beating?" Dr Chin nodded in reply to Puck's question. Puck repeated, "Wow."

Quinn half smiled at Puck. "I'm sorry for sending you away this morning. I just didn't want you to worry any more."

Puck sat beside Quinn and took her in his arms, "It's ok. I understand. Just don't do it again, ok? Quick. Always, right?" He looked her in the eye. "Together. We're stronger together." Quinn's eyes filled with tears and her chin wobbled as she nodded.

"We're going to need a lot of help from everyone. If I can't go to school or look after Beth myself I'll need a lot of support at home. And you still need to work." Quinn's voice was a little more determined.

"You know we'll have all the support we need from your mom, my mom, my Nana. They won't let you lift a finger." Puck insisted, "The stress bit we'll need to work on, especially with what's going on at the moment. And I'll just have to control myself. It won't be easy but if it means this little guy has a better chance I'll do it."

"All together it'll mean this little guy has more of a chance." Dr Chin agreed, "There are still no guarantees though, I need you to be clear on that. The pregnancy is still a high risk. Every precaution is necessary."

"And we'll make sure we follow your advice to the letter." Puck nodded to Dr Chin, "can we call you, you know if there's…."

"Any time. You'll be able to go home today, but I need you to remember what we've discussed. Bed rest. And that is absolutely strict." Dr Chin shook Puck's hand and patted Quinn's shoulder before leaving.

Judy poked her head back into the room, "Can I come back now?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, you can come back now." Quinn held her hand out for her mom to take.

"We'll take care of you. Both of you." Judy vowed as Puck explained exactly what Dr Chin's instructions were. "When can you come home?" She asked.

"Today, but I have to go straight to bed." Quinn shrugged, "I can get up for the bathroom but that's it."

"If it means this little guy stays in there, it'll be worth it," Puck reminded her, "it'll be so worth it." Quinn and Judy agreed with him.

As Quinn and Puck arrived back at home Puck got out of the car and went round to Quinn's side to carry her into the house. The reporters and the photographers went wild, taking pictures, shouting questions, asking how Quinn was, how the babies were, what was happening. Puck and Quinn ignored their questions. Abe arrived a short while later to read a statement to the press.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Abe smiled to the waiting group of people then began reading from a prepared statement. "At the request of Mr and Mrs Puckerman it is my task to inform you of their sad loss. As reported on yesterday's news Mr and Mrs Puckerman were indeed expecting twins. Sadly one of the twins did not survive. Currently Mrs Puckerman is on bed rest to give the remaining twin the best chance possible. The family have requested that you give them time. Mr Puckerman especially has asked that you respect their privacy at this very trying time, to give them peace, to give Mrs Puckerman as little stress as possible. Thank you." Abe turned towards the door and entered the house despite the numerous questions that flew at him. Within minutes the item was being broadcast on both local and national new stations.

The house phone rang as well as both Puck's and Quinn's cell phones chiming with message after message after message. Friends from school, the football team, Cheerios, Puck's workmates, all sent messages of support and sympathy.

Puck answered the phone when it rang. "Hello?" he greeted whoever was on the line.

"Noah?" A gruff voice asked. "Is that you? Can I talk to you?"

"Who is this?" Puck asked, recognising but not placing the voice. "Look, I don't have time for this." Puck started to hang up. The voice shouted out.

"Wait, wait, Noah. I do feel it. You were right. I do feel it for you and Hannah." The voice sounded on the verge of desperation.

Puck realised who was on the other end of the line. Seth Puckerman. "You know, I'm finding it quite bizarre that the only times in literally years, that you make any contact is when the house is crawling with press. You always did want to be famous, be on TV. Is this how you want to achieve it? Long lost dad reunites with his children? Sorry. Not happening. I'd be more impressed if you could make some sort of gesture when there's no media about. Can't see _that_ happening though, can you? Don't call again." Puck hung up and considered leaving the phone off the hook. Instead he asked Abe to answer calls for a while.

Puck and Beth lay on the bed with Quinn. They watched some of the videos they'd filmed in Florida. Beth was very brave now, touching Mickey on the TV screen. "My like Mickey" Beth announced decisively, nodding her head with one finger pressed on Mickey's nose on the TV.

"You do?" Puck asked in an exaggerated voice, "shall we go back and see Mickey tomorrow?"

"NO," Beth looked like she would actually cry if they did. "Not want Mickey."

"Ok, we don't have to go see Mickey again," Quinn told Beth gently. "Daddy's just teasing." Beth climbed back up on the bed and crawled between Puck and Quinn.

"Bad daddy," Beth scowled, hitting out at his chest. "Bad."

"Ah ah, we don't hit. That's not nice Beth Puckerman." Quinn's voice was firm. "Now what do you say to daddy?"

"My sorry daddy," Beth's bottom lip stuck out, tears in her eyes, she didn't like to be told she was naughty.

"I know you're sorry sweetie," Puck hugged Beth to his chest. He hated to see her in tears too. "But you mustn't hit people. It's not nice. Ok?" Beth nodded against his chest. "Shall we go downstairs and leave mommy to rest for a while?" He asked, "we can start dinner maybe?" Beth agreed, glad to be in daddy's good books again.

"My like daddy," Beth announced, smiling once more.

"I'm glad to hear it." Puck laughed as he kissed her cheek, carrying Beth to the door. He glanced back to Quinn, "try to get some rest, we'll bring dinner up later, ok?" He saw Quinn's nod. As he was leaving the room he glanced out of the window. On the roof of the house opposite was a man crouched, almost perched, with a camera trained on their windows. "What the…you have got to be kidding me." He put Beth down on the bed and walked round to the windows. Puck quickly pulled the blinds. "Leave them closed. At least for now. I'm calling John, ok?"

Quinn was startled until Puck explained to John what he'd just seen. "No, no idea how long he's been there, we've been in here an hour or more. No I just noticed him when I was going to go down and make dinner, Cool, when will you be…yeah I can see your car. Right." Puck had drawn the blind back ever so slightly to see John arriving. He ended his call. He watched John order the photographer, who now seemed to be stuck on the roof, to come down.

John knocked at the door and asked the neighbour if he had given permission for the photographer to be on his roof. The neighbour hadn't. As soon as he came down, with assistance from the fire department, John had the man arrested for trespassing. And confiscated his camera. It was too late to stop the pictures of Puck, Quinn and Beth all laid together on the bed from hitting the news, the guy had downloaded them already while he had been stuck on the roof.

Quinn pulled a face, "So much for no stress, which bit of 'leave them alone' was so difficult to understand? Assholes."

"S'holes mommy?" Beth repeated, making Quinn feel very ashamed that she had said the word and her baby copied. Puck was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Casserole. Tuna casserole," Quinn said, very deliberately pronouncing the words. "Mommy said casserole. Can you say casserole?"

"Cas'hole" Beth repeated. "Cas'hole" then clapped and clapped as did mommy, relieved that Beth had been distracted so easily. Puck was still trying really hard not to laugh.

"Don't you dare blame me for that one," he grinned at Quinn, "especially if she drops it out like at Temple or something. That'd be just our luck, you know that don't you?"

"No one would possibly believe that she's picked it up from me so I'm not worried. Your mom and Nana will blame you anyway." Quinn's grin was quite smug. They heard John call from the top of the stairs. "We're in here John."

John appeared at the bedroom doorway. "May I?" He asked.

"Of course, come on in." Quinn invited. "Take a seat." She smiled, indicating the bed.

"I think I'll stand." John replied, grinning back. "Hey little lady," he took both of Beth's hands for her to jump and bounce. "Sorry, Quinn," he suddenly realised it might not be the best thing to be doing, letting Beth rock the bed about if Quinn was still feeling as sick as she had been a couple of weeks ago.

"It's fine, so what actually happened? How did the guy get on the roof?" Quinn asked.

"He used the porch then just climbed." John shrugged, "the owner had no idea. I've seized his camera. Unfortunately he's already downloaded quite a few pictures of you three to whichever agency buys his pictures. They're already public domain. It would probably cause more interest if we tried to stop them from being shown or published." John shook his head and sighed. "How are you anyway, you look a lot better than you did yesterday." He reached for Quinn's hand. "I'm so sorry for what happened, Ruth says you're to stay in bed, that…"

"Yeah, I'm still pregnant, for now at least." Quinn gave a tight smile. She looked over to Puck, her eyes damp again, "we just have to be as careful as possible and hope that this baby is strong enough to stay here for another six months or so."

"Well, I'll leave you in peace." John nodded, "I only came over to cook dinner, to give everyone a break. I'm glad I came when I did. You might want to check out….." he named a website. "The pictures have been posted on there apparently. Don't look so worried, you all look great actually. A beautiful little family."

Puck's phone chimed with another message. He read it. "Finn says we need to turn on the news again." Puck turned to the TV on the desk.

"….the Puckermans and their daughter spent the afternoon relaxing at home together following the heartbreaking loss of one of the twins." The newscaster read out as stills of the three of them flashed up in the background. "The trial of Tracy Ingram, the woman accused of abducting their daughter continues next week. Now to other news."

"We really need to decorate this bedroom." Quinn stated.

"That's it? We need to decorate?" Puck asked, "we're plastered all over the TV again and all you can think about is we need to decorate?"

"I refuse to get stressed over something I can't change. It's already out there, we can't do anything about it." Quinn's voice was incredibly calm.

"Personally, I think that's the best way to be," John smiled, "don't let the hm hm's" he cleared his throat rather than use the word he would have if tiny ears hadn't been listening, "get you down. You're strong. Together you two are so strong. It's a fantastic positive image of the three of you and I don't care who the jury is, they won't be able to dismiss that from their minds, it's another nail in Tracy Ingram's coffin. Evidence can only do so much. The rest is words and showmanship of the lawyers. It all comes down to who can be more convincing, the defence or the prosecution. This will take a lot of beating by the defence. I know it shouldn't have any bearing on the case but it will have."

On Monday Judy, Ruth and Puck were back in court. Quinn was at home with Beth and Sarah. John had arrived early enough to pick up Hannah to take her to school. Frannie and Isabelle skyped Quinn. They were staying out of the way right now until the publicity died down again. Mercedes had emailed homework to Quinn on behalf of the teachers. To stave off the boredom Quinn had already completed most of it and emailed it to the relevant teachers.

"How was today?" Quinn asked as soon as Puck came into the bedroom. "Did she say anything we didn't already know?"

"Well, she admitted everything. She claims that your dad promised to marry her and he intended to alter his will to leave her everything. She says she took Beth to make sure she got what she was promised." Puck checked out of the windows before taking his shirt and pants off. He was still really pissed about the guy sneaking a peak into their bedroom. He pulled on sweat pants and laid down beside Quinn, "how was your day?"

"Mindnumbingly boring." Quinn sighed. "I am seriously going to go out of my mind inside a week having to stay here."

"But it _will_ be worth it." Puck hugged Quinn, "won't it?" He pressed a kiss to her hair.

Quinn turned in his arms, "Of course it will," he sigh was just slightly tearful, "but I need to find some way of keeping up with school, homework. I can't just lie here and vegetate. I can't."

"We'll work something out." Puck hugged her tighter, "maybe we can set up online classes for you. Skype even, all the classrooms have computers, maybe the teachers will let you take part in class remotely."

"That's a good idea." Quinn nodded against Puck's chest. "I might call Principle Figgins tomorrow to ask if it can be set up." She rubbed her cheek slowly on his chest, taking a long deep breath. "I miss you." Quinn murmured her lips against his chest.

Puck groaned. "You're making this very hard. And I'm not even joking with that. But you know what Dr Chin said." Puck stood up sighing.

"Might be better to wait a few minutes before you go downstairs," Quinn grinned, "Beth, first boyfriend, think it quick."

Puck gave Quinn a narrow eyed look, "my buzz kill isn't working right now. Sorry babe, I'm gonna go take a shower. I may be sometime." That made Quinn groan too.

By Wednesday the video link from Quinn's laptop to the school system had been set up and she was taking classes remotely. She was feeling much more involved and able to keep up. Puck was still attending court every day, the jury had retired to consider their verdict after hearing all the evidence and also a victim statement read out by Puck on behalf of both him and Quinn. At 2.30pm Quinn's phone rang. It was Puck. "Turn on the news. Right now." His voice was bubbling with excitement.

"…..has been found guilty of kidnapping the toddler. She will be sentenced next week… "The rest of the newscast was drowned out by Quinn screaming. Unfortunately she was still logged into her classroom session. Mercedes ran to the computer.

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you alright?" Mercedes shouted, genuine concern in her voice. "Talk to me, Quinn?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Quinn's tear filled voice assured Mercedes, "she's been found guilty. It's over. She's going to jail. It's over." Quinn broke down in tears, relief that the woman who had stolen her baby would not be walking the street again for quite some time.

"Oh, that's good news." Mercedes sighed, her hands clasped together at her chest. She turned round and shouted the news to the class. Quinn heard their cheers and good wishes. "So Puck will be back at school tomorrow then? Mr Jackson just asked."

"Yeah, he should be." Quinn replied, still in a state of shock. "Oh my God, it's over." Quinn repeated.

Sarah appeared at the door with Beth in her arms. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so happy it's over." Sarah could barely speak. They heard noise from outside. Sarah went to look out of the window. "They're back, they're here."

Minutes later Puck appeared in the doorway, "It's over," his voice was jubilant as he landed beside Quinn on the bed. He dragged her into his arms, hugging her tight. "It's all over." Without realising that the whole class was still able to see into their bedroom.

Puck went back to school the next day. One of his first classes was one he would have had with Quinn. The computer was facing the class, he caught Quinn's eye and winked at her as he walked past. Beth was sat on the bed with Quinn. She saw daddy too. "DADDY" called Beth. "DAAAADDEEEE" she shouted again.

Puck waved at Beth. "Hey baby," he said, looking round the class a little embarrassed.

"Spidee daddy, sing it" Beth asked, her face very close to the laptop camera as she patted the screen where daddy was.

"Beth, daddy's at school, he can't sing with you just now." Quinn explained, "now you need to be quiet if you want to stay here with mommy. Ok?" Quinn looked back at the gathered class and teacher. "Sorry," she shrugged. "Sarah just had to run to the store, she'll be back soon. Beth will go back downstairs when she comes back."

"It's fine Quinn," Ms Hartley smiled, she rather liked seeing Puck looking as discomfited as he had when Beth wanted him to sing with her. The teacher thought it felt a bit weird that one of her students was sat up in a bed that another of her students would be sharing tonight. She knew all about the relationship but seeing it in the flesh so to speak made it all too strange. "Can we get to work now? Alright, who remembers what we were talking about last lesson?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you! Sob, it's so true! But you get over it :D**

**A/N: f1lo, thank you, it's good to hear from new people. Hope the story lives up to your expectations. Misguided ghost, this chapter might make you smile a bit more. Have you forgiven me yet? Quick1329, my granny was fairly clueless as to how rude or funny she was, or at least I think she was clueless. As I was writing Coraline I did start to imagine that my granny might not have been as clueless as we all thought. She was still very, very funny. Rather like my mum (although she was my dad's mum not my mum's mum), and she has us all in stitches every time she opens her mouth. QuinnyLucySexyFabray, oh dear, you might or might not like this, they don't actually know yet if the baby is a boy. Agandglee, thank you so much, I hope you keep reading. Chloe, as always you're there to review, thank you. 'Guest', I'd love to update Really, Skank? But I keep drawing a blank. I do keep trying with it and hopefully it will come back to me, I hope you keep reading this story though. If you've any ideas for the other story please feel free to PM me, I think I need all the help I can get with it.**

At the end of January Puck made his usual by pass of the computer as he walked into class to give Quinn a secret hello. Beth saw daddy and shouted him as always.

"DAAADDEEE" she grinned at the screen, sat on Puck and Quinn's bed with her lamb in her hands. Puck waved to her. Then glanced back.

"Beth, where's mommy?" he asked, getting closer to the computer. He saw Beth make a motion to the side with her hand.

"Der." Beth answered then hugged her lamb tighter. Puck waited, looking round at his bedroom. No Quinn.

"Beth, is Grammy there? Can you shout 'Grammy'?" He asked. Judy had arrived this morning before he had left for school.

Beth shook her head, "No" she grinned, "Mommeee" she called, then started singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"Beth, tell daddy where mommy is." Puck's voice was really calm, he didn't want to get Beth upset but he needed to know where Quinn was. The class was waiting to start, the teacher could hear the concern in Puck's voice. Puck took his phone from his pocket to call the house. "Beth, can you see mommy?" He asked as he pressed the speed dial number for the house.

"Der. Mommy der." Beth answered then grinned, her shoulders hunching up to her ears. "Beh" she pointed at herself.

"That's right, you're Beth." Puck agreed, "is Grammy downstairs? Can you shout Grammy?" He asked. The phone was ringing and ringing, no one was picking up. Puck was getting really worried. He turned away from the computer. "I've got to go home." he murmured to his teacher. "I've got to make sure they're ok."

"What's up?" He heard Quinn asking. Puck turned around and saw her climbing onto the bed.

"Jeez Quinn, where have you been?" He asked, sitting back in the seat, his hand at his chest. His heart had suddenly started beating so fast he thought it was going to explode, "way to give a guy a heart attack, where were you?"

"What?" Quinn asked, "I can't go to the bathroom now?"

"Bathroom?" Puck's voice was louder than he intended, he heard sniggers behind him, "you couldn't have left a note or something? Where's your mom anyway, why is Beth with you? I called but no one answered."

"Yeah, bathroom." Quinn's wide eyes jumped out of the screen at him, "you try sitting here with something that size" she made a shape with her hands, "laid on your bladder and try and hold it. Not happening. I'm fine, ok? My mom had to go pick up Isabelle, Frannie's had an accident, she's twisted her ankle or something, Peter's taking her to the hospital to get it checked out. I _can_ be left alone you know, I'm not totally dependant now, I can even get dressed look, woohoo."

"Sarcasm is not appreciated." Puck replied before stepping away from the computer, "just so you know, and we'll talk about that when I get home. See you later." He looked round at the classroom full of smirking students and thought, "once again my life played out in public, blah."

"We can actually start the class now?" Mr Speight asked as Puck went to his seat. "Thank you. Anyone remember where we were? Yes Quinn,"

At the end of class Puck asked for a few minutes to talk to Quinn. He had thought about it all lesson. "If you're going to the bathroom or something can you put, I don't know, maybe a tissue on the pillow or something, then at least I'd know. Don't forget we have to see Dr Chin this afternoon. I'll pick you up after school, ok? Bye." Puck waved as he stood. He looked to the door and saw Finn waiting for him.

"What?" He asked, knowing full well that Finn wouldn't tease him about his concern for Quinn.

"Nothing," Finn's smile said differently. "I just watch you sometimes and I can't believe you're the same guy who joined Glee two years ago." Finn shrugged, "let's face it, you were an arrogant asshole. You slept with anything with a pulse, including my girlfriend and you never batted an eyelash. I sometimes wonder how I missed the signs about you and Quinn." Finn glanced at Puck again, "there were hundreds of them, thinking back. And I missed every one. I think I deliberately missed them actually. The time you were 'baking'" he laughed and used air quotes, "baking my ass," both Puck and Finn laughed at that. "When I gave Quinn my baby blanket and you were awful to her. I realise now that it was because you wanted her to tell me _you_ were the reason she was pregnant, not me. And when you told me to sell my Xbox, that I didn't deserve to have Quinn as my girlfriend, you were right. Even though nothing had happened between me and Rachel then it was like I was morally cheating on Quinn." Finn stopped walking, Puck did too and turned to look at Finn. "Now that it's real. Now that it really is me, I get it. I never felt that way about Quinn even when I thought I was responsible for her. I just felt scared. With Rachel I don't feel scared, I feel….I feel…I don't know, not scared but _ready _to take care of her, of the baby."

"Good." Puck nodded, he patted Finn's shoulder, "that's how I felt about Quinn from the very first moment you told me she was pregnant and that she was keeping the baby." Puck half smiled at Finn, "and you're right, I was an irresponsible asshole. But I only slept with all those other girls because I couldn't have Quinn. It's always been her for me. Always. From the second I saw her in freshman year, I've always known I would do anything for her. I mean, look at me, 18 years old, married with one child and another on the way, steady job, a house. Would you have thought even one of those things was possible two years ago?" Finn shook his head at Puck's question, "nope, me neither."

Puck arrived home after school and ran straight upstairs. "Are you ready? Our appointment is for 4.30." He picked Beth up and kissed her cheek, "hey baby," he whispered before putting he back down. "Want me to carry you down?" He asked Quinn. She shook her head.

"No, I'm good. Dr Chin says I can walk about a little." Quinn reminded him. "You can carry Beth though."

The three of them found Judy in the kitchen with Isabelle. "Oh, hello. I never heard you come in," she told Puck, "are you going for your appointment?"

"Yep" Puck grinned, "today's the big reveal day. If the baby is laying in the right position that is." He corrected himself. He really hoped that they would find out the sex of the baby today. Puck had really convinced himself that the baby was going to be a boy. He certainly wouldn't be disappointed with another girl though, not if she was as cute as Beth anyway.

"Sarah's coming over in a few minutes, I have to go help Frannie, she has a cast on. She broke her ankle." Judy told them. "Good luck anyway, let me know what Dr Chin says, ok?" They nodded to Judy as they left the house.

On the drive to Dr Chin's office Quinn asked Puck not to make such a spectacle of her again in class. "It's bad enough I'm laid in bed while the class is going on and I'm usually in pyjamas without you freaking out every time I go to the bathroom." She complained.

"I'm sorry, but I got so worried when Beth was sat there all alone. I asked her where you were and when she pointed it looked like she was pointing to the floor at the side of the bed. She certainly didn't point towards the bathroom." Puck tried to excuse himself, "and I did freak out a bit. I just feel so helpless, like I can't do anything to make this easier, you know? I am sorry though and I'll try to be a bit more relaxed."

Quinn leant over to kiss his cheek as he drew up at the traffic lights, "That's all I'm asking for, that you try," she smiled, "I love that you're so concerned about this baby."

"I'm concerned about you too. You're a package deal right now." Puck smiled back as the lights changed. He drove on. They reached Dr Chin's office a few minutes later. "Can I carry you in?" Puck asked, stood in Quinn's open door blocking her way.

"No you absolutely can't. I can walk about a little so just chill." Quinn's reply was quick and firm. Puck grinned expecting that response from her.

"Quinn Puckerman to see Dr Chin." Puck informed the receptionist quietly. "We have an appointment." He waited till it was confirmed then went to sit with Quinn. He looked round the waiting room, there were a couple of other dads in there today, both of them way older than him and Quinn. One of the dads was eyeing them up intently as if wondering where he knew them from. Puck sent a narrow eyed look back, daring him to ask, hoping that he wouldn't.

"Quinn Puckerman?" Called the nurse. She smiled as Quinn stood, "this way please."

Well versed in routine appointments Puck never even stood up or asked if she wanted him to go with her. The first part with the nurse was the usual weigh in, the sample tests and the stuff that didn't involve partners. He saw the light dawn on the older man's face as he heard the name being called out. Not a very common name, Quinn Puckerman. Puck raised one eyebrow and stared at the guy stony-faced, almost daring him to ask about Beth and the trial.

"So. Puckerman, eh?" The guy asked. His wife dug him in the ribs and shushed him. He ignored his wife. "The school kids with kids, right?"

Puck immediately turned into 'bolshie teenager Puck' instead of 'responsible daddy Puck'. "So?" He asked, attitude written all over him.

"Don't you think you're just a bit irresponsible, having kids at your age?" The man puffed out his chest looking towards the other dad in the waiting room seeking his agreement.

"Don't you think you should keep your opinions to yourself? I'd have thought you'd have been able to learn restraint at your age," Puck retaliated.

The guy didn't like that at all. "I don't appreciate _my_ taxes paying for your _mistakes_." His sneer was unmistakeable, "living on welfare, the country keeping you, maybe you should learn how to use contraception."

"And maybe you should learn not to judge everyone by your own standards." Puck ground out. "I don't have to explain anything to you but your taxes do not keep me, my wife or our daughter. I _work_ for a living. I may only be 18 but I bet I'm more responsible than you were at that age. And _my_ kids are _not_ mistakes."

The guy's wife apologised, "I'm so sorry about that, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. How is your daughter, after the kidnapping and everything. I thought it was awful when that guy took pictures of you in your room," she spoke very quickly, nervously until she finally ran out of breath.

"She's fine, she doesn't remember it," Puck replied, his tone much nicer towards the woman than her husband. The other people in the waiting room must have thought it was an open forum because they started asking questions about the kidnapping, the trial, Beth, how they'd felt at the news of the miscarriage being broadcast. Puck was inundated with questions and with advice. He was thankful to see Quinn return although it didn't stop the flow of words coming their way.

"Mr and Mrs Puckerman, Dr Chin will see you now," the receptionist smiled. As they stood Puck looked up at the clock. He glanced at the receptionist and gave her a grateful smile, the receptionist winked back, they were definitely getting in to the appointment early.

"Thank God for that," Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as they walked down the corridor towards Dr Chin's room. "How did that all start?"

"The miserable guy started as soon as you went in to see the nurse, when he heard your name and realised who we were. Asshole." Puck grumbled. "Forget that, are we ready for this?" His grin was infectious, Quinn nodded, Puck dropped a little kiss on her lips. "Let's do this." He knocked at Dr Chin's door.

"Come in," Dr Chin's distracted voice came through the wood. He turned as the door opened, "Quinn, Noah, sit down. How have you been Quinn? Much pain?" Quinn shook her head.

"Not much, not like there was a few weeks ago, it sometimes feels like there's something pulling inside, like a torn muscle or something, but it's uncomfortable rather than painful." She replied. Puck looked at her in surprise.

"How come you never give me an answer like that? I ask you and you tell me that you can't feel anything." He complained, frowning.

"Because you're not my doctor and you would worry." Quinn answered then turned back to Dr Chin.

"Come on then Quinn, up on the couch." Dr Chin grinned and shook his head, he really did like this pair. His fingers gently touched and pressed the tiny curve of Quinn's tummy, "mmm, things feel fine right now, good for dates, excellent." Dr Chin nodded, "let's have a proper look. Are you ready for this? Do you want to find out what you're having?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, we do." Puck sighed with relief at hearing Dr Chin's assessment, "if we can anyway."

"You've got a full bladder, right Quinn?" Dr Chin asked.

"Any fuller and I'd be having an accident on your couch," Quinn grimaced.

"Let's see if this baby looks as good on screen as big sister Beth, huh?" He asked, smiling. "Just give me a second to take some measurements…" Dr Chin's voice trailed off as he concentrated. Puck's grip on Quinn's hand tightened. "Excellent, it's looking all good here. No danger signs, nothing to make me worry, good stuff. Right, are you ready to see your….." as he turned the monitor their way, "...son?" He ended, grinning at both of their faces.

"It's a boy? Really?" Puck asked, "we're having a boy? Wow. A boy." Quinn couldn't speak, she smiled and cried at the same time, her teeth in her lip. Puck couldn't hide the glint of tears in his own eyes. He shook his head in wonder, "our son." He whispered to Quinn before their arms went round each other, hugging close.

On the drive home they just kept grinning at each other with the occasional murmured "a boy" between them. As they pulled up on the drive Sarah came out of the house, Beth holding her hand.

"Well," she asked, her eyebrows raised. "Do we know what Baby Puckerman is yet?"

"We do but we'll wait till mom gets home from work and we'll get Judy and Frannie to come over." Puck smiled, "it's no good giving me that look Nana, we're not telling yet."

"We have to get Grammy online too." Quinn insisted. "She wants to know what we're having as well."

"Did Dr Chin say anything about how things are going?" Sarah asked, desperate for at least some information.

"Yes, he said everything is going really well and I can start going back to school, mornings only for now. I need to ask my mom if she can pick me up at lunch times. We can drive in together but I'll need to be picked up. I'm still not allowed to drive yet. Or join in any of the routines for Glee. It's a good job Jenna was willing to take my place." Quinn stopped talking, a frown on her face, "I really hate that I'll have to miss Regionals, it's only a few weeks away and Dr Chin doesn't want me to push things that far. I'll more than likely miss both of the competitions this year."

"I'd rather you miss out on the competitions than put yourself at risk." Puck replied, his arm round her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "It sucks being paired up with Jenna though, she doesn't feel like you when I have to lift her or spin her. It's not the same."

"What was the assignment for this week? Reggae?" Quinn asked, "I have an idea for a song we can sing. It might be quite a loose interpretation on the meaning of the song but it could work, we'll check it out after dinner, ok?"

"I'm always up for singing with you," Puck smirked, his eyebrows flicking up then down leaving Quinn no doubt he didn't mean a single thing about singing.

"Down boy." She laughed, "Dr Chin was still adamant about this body being a 'No Puck Zone'" She indicated with a sweep of her hand up and down her body.

Puck groaned. "I know, but it was nice to dream for a second. Till you shot me down." He kissed her head again, laughing. "I don't think I've ever gone this long without. Only for you babe, only for you." He murmured very quietly against her hair.

Quinn's head went back as she looked up at him, "Because you love me?" She asked, grinning.

"No one else could do the things you do to me and still live," Puck answered.

"That confirms it. The song that I was thinking is exactly the right one." Quinn felt smug.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Puck asked

"No. You'll find out after dinner, then you can sing it to me. And tomorrow you can sing it in Glee, _when I'm actually there._" Quinn sounded so grateful to be leaving the house even for school.

After dinner the family gathered. Judy, Frannie, Peter and Isabelle came over. Abe and Saul joined them. John had been invited to hear the news too. Grammy was online, her face very close to the camera on her laptop giving a weird experience to anyone who glanced over. Hannah was playing with Beth while Ruth and Sarah made coffee and brought cake for everyone.

"Can we get on with this?" Grammy complained, "I can't understand why you'd want to know. In my day you waited till the baby popped out then you were told what you'd got."

"You don't have to listen if you don't want, Grammy," Frannie advised, "we can always turn skype off…" as she headed on her crutches towards the laptop set up facing the family.

"No. No, don't do that, I want to hear. I was just saying," Coraline shouted. She really did want to know what the baby would be, she was just getting a bit bored of being ignored in the corner. "And what did you do?" She asked Frannie.

"I broke my ankle, I fell over on it." Frannie replied, looking down at the cast on her foot.

"Well, you will wear those ridiculously high heels," Peter commented, "I've been telling you for years that you're going to break your neck or something." Frannie stuck her tongue out at Peter and pulled a face. "So mature." Was his final comment.

Once everyone was seated, Quinn and Puck stood before them and with not too much ado Puck announced, "It's a boy." Then let out a big sigh as he grinned and hugged Quinn. He bent to pick up Beth who had come to stand at his feet. "You're going to have a baby brother, is that exciting?" He asked her.

"Baby. My baby." Beth smiled, hugging daddy. "My big girl." She suddenly realised that baby was a step down from big girl and she didn't like being called a baby again and pouted.

"In mommy's tummy," Puck tried to explain to Beth, pointing to where the baby was inside Quinn, "a baby brother for you."

"My not like it baby." Beth insisted. "My big girl."

"You _are_ a big girl, that's right. And soon you'll have a baby brother so you'll be an even bigger big girl." Quinn told Beth with enthusiasm.

"She won't get it." Coraline's voice came from the computer, "she's too young to understand. Have you thought about names? Winston is a very good name. Your Grampy was called Winston. I think you should consider it." She gave a stare, trained mostly on Puck, that was actually saying don't consider the name, just use it.

"Well, Winston isn't exactly a Hebrew name, Grammy," Puck almost winced knowing that he would be hurting her feelings. "And there's a lot of things to consider. Like what will go with Puckerman. I can tell you right now though, the poor little thing is _not _going to get stuck with either Noah or Yusef…." He was cut off by cries from both his mom and his Nana,

"What's wrong with Noah?" Ruth asked.

"What's wrong with Yusef?" Asked Sarah, "it was good enough for _my_ father."

"And that's why we aren't going to choose a name from the family. We'll do the same as we did with Beth, find a name that no one else in the family has." Quinn insisted. "It only ends up offending one person to please another. Agreed?" She looked at Puck for support.

"Totally." He agreed. "And now we're going upstairs, we have homework to do. _Grammy!_" Puck burst out laughing as he heard her response to them doing homework. "We really _are_ going to do homework. Dr Chin has still put a veto on _that_. And yes, before you ask the guy really, r_eally_ hates me. Peter, that's so not funny."

Puck, Quinn and Beth went upstairs. Quinn found the song that she'd been thinking of, she played it for Puck. He listened and nodded. "Yep, it's a good one. Says it all." Quinn downloaded the lyrics then they had a couple of goes at it, Quinn standing in for the harmonies.

"I think you should sing it with the guys." Quinn knelt behind Puck as he sat on the end of the bed, her arms round his chest. "Dr Chin didn't say we couldn't make out, did he?" Her head appeared over Puck's shoulder, "he only said we couldn't have sex. Wanna have some fun with me when Beth goes to bed?" Her eyes were alight, a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I think we can manage that," Puck grinned before kissing her. "What time is it? Is it bed time yet?" He asked, Quinn laughingly shoved him in the shoulder as she told him no.

After Puck had bathed Beth and she had gone to bed he and Quinn spent a long time exploring each other, having fun without taking things too far. They had really missed being this close. They both wished they could be even closer but they weren't willing to take the risk. They were both satisfied with what they could have.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome." Mr Schue smiled at Quinn his arms held wide to engulf her in a hug. "It's so good to see you. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Mr Schue," Quinn laughed, hugging him back. "I'm only here for a few hours a day just now but I'm fine."

"And Regionals?" He asked hopefully, holding her now at arms length.

"No, sorry, still under doctor's orders for that, but Jenna's doing a good job, right?" Quinn smiled at her friend who nodded back at her.

"I'm enjoying it actually, I wish I'd joined sooner, it's fun." Jenna replied.

"Ok, did anyone have a go at reggae?" Mr Schue asked looking round at his students.

"Yep, we found a song yesterday, we're ready to do it for you. Guys? Are you ready?" Puck looked at Finn, Artie and the other boys who all nodded. "This is loosely interpreted, but I mean it." He winked at Quinn. The band started playing on cue.

(*Puck, #guys)

*I don't know how many stars there are  
*Up in the heavenly sky  
*I only know my heaven is here on earth  
*Each time you look into my eyes

*#You're all I need to get by  
*#No one else can make me cry  
*#The way you do baby

*My beautiful bird  
*You have flown away  
*I held you too tight  
*I can see

*#You're all I need to get by  
*#No one else can make me cry  
*#The way you do baby

*You are the book  
*That I'm reading babe  
*You are the song that I sing  
*You are the four seasons of my life

*#But maybe tomorrow  
*#You'll change your mind, girl  
*#Maybe tomorrow  
*#You'll come back to my arms, girl

*You're all I need to get by  
*No one else can make me cry  
*The way you do baby

*#You are the book  
*#That I'm reading babe  
*#You are the song that I sing  
*#You are the four seasons of my life

*#But maybe tomorrow  
*#You'll change your mind, girl  
*#Maybe tomorrow  
*#You'll come back to my arms, girl

*#Maybe tomorrow  
*#You'll change your mind, girl  
*#Maybe tomorrow  
*#You'll come back to my arms, girl

The band had done a wonderful job, especially with the trumpet section. As they finished singing the guys were all laughing, the girls clapping. Quinn stood and hugged Puck. Puck looked over to Jenna, "Sorry Jenna, you're great and everything but I'd rather be singing and dancing with Quinn." He looked down into Quinn's smiling eyes, "maybe tomorrow, eh?"

"Should we tell them now?" Quinn whispered. Puck nodded. She turned in his arms, "you know we went to see Dr Chin yesterday, right?" She asked, blushing, "well, we had the scan and…." she looked at Puck, together they grinned, "IT'S A BOY" to the cheers and applause of the whole team.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own my cat, does that count? I don't own anything about Glee unfortunately, because my cat costs me money and Glee would make me money, think Ryan Murphy would do a swap? No? Bugger! **

**A/N: Boris Yeltsin, there's way too much happened in this little tale to get you up to speed. Be a devil and go back and read the older chapters, pretty please :p. Thanks for looking in though and I'm still working on your suggestions for 'Beth'. QuinnyLucySexyFabray, I feel so bad that I hurt your feelings, I truly never meant to. Guest, I'm still pondering on the name but I'm fairly sure it will be something more Jewish than Angus. Sorry about that. Quick1329, Grammy is coming up in this chapter too, hope you like it. Misguided ghost, I'm glad I'm forgiven, it must be the latent Catholic in me. F1lo, I'm so glad you're enjoying this. By the way, did anyone see F1 yesterday? Naughty language on the podium from Mr Vettel. Bad man! And Chloe2007, my fabulous little Chloe, always on the ball with a review and a suggestion. You're wonderful, keep it up!**

Quinn sat in the audience to watch New Directions perform at Regionals. She felt so cheated. She wished she was up there on stage with them. First up was Puck and his solo. Mr Schue had asked Puck to sing This Woman's Work as he had for Quinn just after Beth was born. Mr Schue was really hoping to tap into the publicity that still surrounded Puck, Quinn and Beth. The judges had to have been living on the moon if they didn't recognise him, and standing alone on a dark stage, in a spotlight, singing that song, it couldn't hurt New Directions chances at all. Puck had tried to argue his way out of it till Mr Schue brought up the age old chestnut 'for the good of the team'. Puck had capitulated.

Before the song started Puck's gaze found Quinn, he gave her the slightest wink. His voice clear and mesmerising he began the song, his eyes never leaving Quinn. As Puck reached the second time of singing the chorus the rest of the stage lit up, all of New Directions were stood behind him and joined in singing that part. The lights went out on stage as he hit the last note. The audience went ballistic. They _loved_ it. They all loved that he'd sung it and they all knew exactly who he'd sung it to.

Next, New Directions sang ABC, Rachel taking the lead with all the rest of the team backing her doing an imitation of a Jackson 5 dance. They followed that by Black or White. Artie was absolutely _amazing_, his voice was brilliant. Quinn couldn't help herself singing along with the team. Beth stood on Ruth's knee next to mommy and danced and sang. Not the same songs but she sang anyway. She shouted for daddy when he came near the front of the stage. As always Puck winked at her making Beth go wild.

After all three teams had performed Quinn made her way backstage with Beth to greet the team.

"You were fabulous," she cried, "I'm so jealous, I missed being up there performing with you."

"Ah babe, we missed you too." Puck told her, picking Beth up. "And you were singing too. I heard you," he whispered to Beth. "How did you like your song?." He asked Quinn.

"Oh I loved it, I always love it when you sing for me." Quinn kissed Puck's cheek, she whispered to him, "you can sing it to me again later. Dr Chin says it's ok, as long as we don't get _too_ adventurous." She grinned at his more than thankful expression before turning to the rest of the team. "It's amazing watching you all up there. I've never seen the full performance before," Quinn shook her head, "Artie, you were amazing. Rachel, you were _stunning_. Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you," Rachel hugged Quinn. "ooh," she laughed, looking down between them as their little bumps touched together. "It's a girl," she whispered into Quinn's ear. "We can tell people now that I've told you. Finn told Puck earlier. You two had to be the first to know."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Rachel, no idea at all." Quinn was almost fizzing with it. She could not wait.

Quinn stood and cheered along with most of the audience as New Directions were named the winners of their Regional heat. She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Quinn," Judy said, scandalised, "that is so unladylike."

"Yeah?" Quinn grinned, "well watch this." She did it again, louder. Puck glared at her shaking his head. "A bet's a bet Puckerman," Quinn called from the front row, her hands cupping her mouth to project her voice. "Off. Now!" She clapped and shrieked with laughter as Puck took off his shirt. "WOOOOOOO!" screamed Quinn, her arms raised high in the air. She turned to see her Grammy clapping and cheering along too. "Yay, Grammy" Quinn shouted, still laughing. Puck threw his shirt towards her, he mouthed something that she didn't understand. "Bring it on Puckerman, bring it on."

Backstage Mr Schue was not impressed. "What the _hell_ was that all about Puckerman?" He demanded.

"It was a bet and I lost." He admitted then turned to Finn and Rachel. "You couldn't have done that for me? Just one thing, one tiny, little thing. Thanks Finn, good going."

"What did you bet on?" Mr Schue asked, "and how long have you known Quinn? When does she ever lose? Why would you even _make_ a bet with her?"

"You don't know what I would have won." Puck grumbled, "it was fifty-fifty, it was so worth the risk." He glared as a few suggestions flew round the dressing room. "Hey, if you'd been without as long as I have, you'd have made the bet too."

"We can guess what you were hoping to win," Mr Schue closed his eyes and shook his head, "but what did you actually bet _on_?"

"I can't tell you." Puck still looked disgruntled.

"No, but we can." Finn smiled, "he bet on whether we're having a girl or boy. Am I right?" Puck nodded. "Quinn won. It's a girl." Finn's smile got even bigger as he hugged Rachel. The cheers round the dressing room were deafening.

Quinn appeared in the doorway, "Is it safe to come in?" She smiled, looking at Mr Schue.

"It's safe enough," Mr Schue answered, "just don't make him do that again. Please? Competition is hard enough without you doing that to us as well."

"I'm sorry." Quinn gave a smiling fake frown, "it won't happen again, I promise."

"It better fucking not Fabray," Puck whispered to her, "and you better be good to me as soon as we get home."

"How come you always revert to 'Fabray' when you're pissed at me?" She asked.

"Because it might sound like I'm talking to myself if I said 'Puckerman'." He grinned.

"And I am so good to go right now, it might be a struggle to wait till we get home," she whispered making him groan. "Grammy was really cheering when you took off your shirt. I thought she was going to start throwing money at you." Quinn grinned at him, "she likes a good body just as much as I do."

The ride back to school was loud and excited. "I can't believe we're going to Chicago." Tina groaned, "I was hoping for LA at the very least. I mean, last year New York, this year Chicago? Why?" No one could give an answer to that.

"Are you two up for a party later?" Mike asked, calling down to the front of the bus where Puck, Quinn and Beth were. As one both Puck and Quinn shouted back "NO". Which actually caused a lot of laughter and speculation.

"Dr Chin back to being your friend then?" Finn winked at Puck.

"I'm liking the guy a lot more today," nodded Puck. "A fucking hell of a lot more." He said really quietly although Beth was nowhere near him.

Before getting anywhere near their bedroom they had to live through a dinner at Milano's organised by Grammy. Coraline was looking forward to sitting next to Puck and asked several times if he would take his shirt off again. "It's a long time since I saw a chest like that," she sighed, her hand reaching out and almost touching. "I'd even forgive that stupid hair for a chest like that. No wonder you manage to keep Quinn happy."

"Grammy!" Quinn and Frannie both screeched, once again scandalised by their outrageous grandmother. Since they'd got to know her without the ridiculous clothes and without her trying her best to piss Russell Fabray off, they found her hysterically funny. They just sometimes wished she belonged to someone else and they were the outsiders looking in. At least the meal was good.

Quinn got Beth to bed after Puck had given her a bath. He was waiting in their room for her to get back. "You so owe me." He growled against her throat as he caught her in his arms. Quinn's arms snaked round his neck, leaning back a little opening herself up to his searching lips. "I want you _so_ much," Puck whispered.

"I know the feeling." Quinn whispered back, tears clogging her throat, she couldn't put into words how much she loved Puck for the restraint he had shown over the last couple of months, all to keep her and their baby safe. Quinn groaned as his mouth found her sensitive nipples. "I love you," she whispered, her fingers spearing through the slight growth of hair above his ears, lifting his head, her mouth taking possession of his. "lie down with me, hold me" she whispered against Puck's lips. Puck didn't reply, he walked her backwards towards the bed, easing Quinn down onto her back, shuffling her over to make space for himself, without losing contact with her lips. Quinn's hand trailed down Puck's stomach, landing on the front of his jeans, stroking the hardness she felt there, making him groan.

"Please don't tease," Puck groaned, "I can't take it."

"Who's teasing," Quinn whispered as her fingers made short work of the zip and button. Her hand felt the brush of his rigid flesh and instinctively closed around it. She slowly stroked, her thumb passing over the tip. Puck couldn't stop his hips from rocking towards her. "Take your clothes off," Quinn murmured, her lips at his throat. Puck stood up and did as she asked, his eyes never leaving her as she knelt on the bed to do the same.

"You're so beautiful." Puck stroked her hair behind her ear, "you glow." His hands gently cupped her face, bending to kiss her, gently at first then deepening. "I'm scared of crushing you," he whispered against her lips, fighting the urge to lay Quinn flat on the bed and slam his body into hers. Puck gently drew her down to lay beside him. "This way," he said against her shoulder, his hand tracing the swell of their son, going lower to where she was so slick, so hot. Puck's chest against her back flooded Quinn's body with heat. He lifted her leg and pushed one of his between her thighs from behind. Quinn's arm wound back over his head as for the first time in what felt like forever they joined together. Gently, softly, slowly, Puck held himself back, not allowing himself to thrust into her as his body demanded he do. Puck's fingers helped Quinn to her gentle release as his hardness rocked inside her. Puck felt her inner muscles squeeze and relax on him, her hand drifted between her thighs, she stroked him as he moved in and out. Puck's hands went to her waist, pushing her forward just a touch, altering the angle a little, his thrusts increased in speed but not depth, he felt the familiar tightening and pulled Quinn back upright, his lips burying in her neck as he released inside her, panting against her skin. "I want to fall asleep like this, inside you. I have missed being a part of you, so much. So much." His hands closed over her breasts, pulling her back against his chest. Quinn snuggled back into him, wanting the same thing.

"Noah," Quinn nudged him, "Puck," she nudged again. Nothing, he slept on. "Puckerman, move, I have to go to the bathroom." Quinn tried to undo his arms from around her. Puck twitched and shifted in his sleep. "It's a good job I'm not in labour, you idiot. MOVE!" Hissed Quinn, nipping his arm.

"Oww," Puck mumbled, turning over onto his back, "s'up, you ok?" He tried to open his eyes, struggling against the light from the lamp that Quinn had turned on.

"I need the bathroom and I couldn't get up, asshole." Quinn struggled over to the side of the bed, almost running once her feet hit the floor. She returned a few minutes later. "You have no idea how much I needed that." Quinn murmured as she climbed back into bed. "Hey, are you awake?" She nudged Puck again, he'd turned over almost onto his stomach, his back to her, "I thought you wanted to go all night. Hey. Oh Noahhhh" she breathed into his ear, her fingers sliding towards his responsive flesh and felt it harden perceptively in her hand. "Mmmm, is that for me?" She whispered, she could feel the slight flex and roll of his hips. "You need to turn over," Quinn whispered, "turn over for me," her hand wrapped around his now solid erection. Puck sighed, still asleep and turned slightly towards her voice. "Thank you," she whispered and crawled down the bed licking her lips. As her lips closed round him she heard him groan, his hand tangling in her hair.

"Fuck, Quinn, that's beautiful," his voice was deep and husky with sleep, "oh God, do you know what you do to me?" As her head bobbed up and down, her tongue, lips and hand working every inch of him. Quinn resisted his attempts to pull her away and towards his mouth. "Quinn, I'm so close," he sucked in a breath as she strengthened her efforts. "Ngghhh" he grunted as he exploded in her mouth. Quinn took her time, slowly easing down until she lifted her head, still on her knees between his thighs. This time Quinn allowed herself to be drawn up his body, their mouths met. Puck rolled her over onto her back, still not letting himself lay on top of her. His lips left hers, wandering down her body until he reached her core, hot, wet and ready for him. Puck's tongue made a slow sweep gathering as much of her essence as he could, his fingers parting her for his and her pleasure. Quinn's knees raised at either side of his head, her feet planted, her hips pushing up. She matched his tongue strokes with her thrusts until he held her hips still, his tongue, lips and teeth nibbling on her clit. Her body clenched as she cried out, breathless, spasms taking her over. Puck squinted up the length of her body at her as she calmed. "I have so fucking missed you Mrs Puckerman," he grinned.

"I've missed you too." Quinn whispered, her arms winding round his neck as he hoisted himself back up to the pillows. He lay on his back and tucked her into his arms, her head on his chest. "You can do the waking up in the morning," Quinn smiled as her eyes closed.

"Wake ups like that are definitely my thing," Puck agreed, kissing her hair. He shuffled his head about to get comfortable, sleep over taking both of them, neither of them willing to move to turn the lamp off.

"Sundays are soooooo boring," Hannah grumbled. "What can we do?" She asked the room at large.

"Homework might be a good idea," Ruth looked at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not Noah, I did my homework on Friday when I got home. And I'm still boooooooooreed." Hannah moaned.

"Yeah, thanks Hannah, I was at work on Friday after school and there was the competition yesterday so it doesn't actually make you fabulous that you finished your homework before I did, ok?" Puck felt slighted that his little sister was trying to get his lack of completed homework noticed by their mom. He got into enough trouble from Quinn about that, he didn't need someone else going at it too.

"I have an idea," John announced. "Why don't we go skating?" He looked round for support of his idea. Ruth and Hannah both liked it so the three of them went.

"That just leaves us." Quinn smiled, "what are we going to do today, baby?" She opened her eyes wide at Beth.

Beth pouted, "my big girl, mommy. Baby." She pointed at Quinn's boobs.

"Close honey, the baby is here," Quinn took Beth's hand and rubbed it on her solid little mounded tummy. She looked at Puck, "have you got a lot of homework or just a little bit?"

"Only a little bit, why?" He asked, knowingly underestimating how much work he had to do.

"I could use a shopping trip." Quinn shut her eyes tight and pulled a face knowing what his response would be.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Puck asked, "I mean yesterday you had the full day out and then last night…" He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Is that pushing it a bit? Shouldn't you be resting a bit more?"

"Yesterday Dr Chin said everything was fine and we could resume normal life, just not be adventurous. That means we can go shopping, as long as we take it slow, easy. Please?"

"I hate that I had to miss that appointment yesterday." Puck grumbled. He'd had to take a test yesterday to be completely assured a place on the course he needed to gain his full qualifications as a mechanic. And unfortunately the only time the place was free for new recruits to take the test was Saturday mornings. Saul was as pleased as Puck was that he'd passed the test with flying colours. "At least with the results being given immediately we know that I've got a place on the advanced course rather than the basic."

"I know, I'm so proud of you." Quinn hugged Puck round the neck, yesterday had been such a busy day. And then dinner with Grammy to top it off. "Did you tell them on the bus on the way to Regionals?" Quinn asked. She and Beth had got a lift to the competition with Judy but had come home on the bus with the team.

"No, I wanted to tell you first. Well, Saul knew because the guy conducting the test had to confirm my employment to complete the paperwork." Puck shrugged. "I'll tell them tomorrow at school. You know they're all going to be bringing their cars over for me to fix now that it's official, don't you?" Quinn nodded at his words. "Grant's already asked me to look at his, I just don't like doing that away from all the equipment we have at Saul's."

"Do you think one day you might like to own a garage?" Quinn asked. Now seemed like as good a time as any to talk about pie in the sky plans.

"One day, yeah, but I'd like to spend quite a few years working _for_ someone, build up my knowledge and reputation with the back up of more experienced people working with me." Puck's chin rested on his hands on the table, "there are a few guys that ask for me specifically to work on their cars already. I like that, I like knowing that they trust me and the work I do. And I've got Jerry, Brian and Saul to call on if I'm not sure of something." He lifted his head to look at Quinn, see her face, her response. "Have you decided what you want to do in the future? Besides being mommy?"

"I have actually." Quinn gave Puck a huge smile. "I think once Beth and this little one are in school I'll go to college and I think I'd like to be a teacher."

"Cool." Puck nodded, impressed. "Does that mean number three and four are going to wait a while to make their appearance?"

"Definitely. With the problems we've had already with this pregnancy I don't want to even contemplate doing it again for a few more years." Quinn's feelings totally matched Puck's.

"You've no idea how happy that makes me." Puck reached out a hand to Beth for her to climb up on his knee. "It'll be enough to concentrate on the four of us, school, work. More than enough." Quinn nodded her agreement. "ready to go shopping now?" Puck asked.

At the mall they had a slow wander about. Puck and Beth stayed in the food court while Quinn took herself off to her and Puck's favourite underwear shop, she had to be measured for new bras. When she returned with a number of bags from there Puck asked if she was finished shopping already. He really wanted to see in the bags. "No, I need some things to wear for school. Looser things. My dresses are all too tight here," she indicated her bust, "even the ones I wore when I was feeding Beth."

"I know," Puck gave a really naughty grin, his eyebrows flicking up and down, "your boobs are enormous, my idea of heaven." He sighed.

"I'm glad it makes you happy." Quinn gave him _that_ look.

"I'm not going to get anywhere near them again, am I? This is so not fair. Without me you wouldn't even _have_ the boobs. It's only fair I get equal rights to them." Puck could see his argument wasn't getting him anywhere. "Well, they're mine for the next four and a half months anyway. And I'm going to make the most of them. So watch out tonight Fabray, those boobs are mine."

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in," Finn's voice came laughingly over Puck's shoulder. "And I think that's a losing battle you're fighting my friend."

"You are so right Finn, it is a losing battle." Quinn answered, "you know what Puckerman, they're _my _boobs so…"

"Ah, no, they're _Puckerman _boobs, aha, so, they belong to all of us." Puck sounded triumphant, "Beth had more than her fair share, it's my turn now, till junior turns up. Ha. Beat that."

"Ok, they're Fabray-Puckerman boobs." Quinn countered, "show me your ID."

"What? I'm not showing you anything, " Puck refused.

"Exactly, because you're not Fabray-Puckerman which makes your argument void." Quinn smiled at Rachel, sure she'd won.

"Quinn, baby, check your own ID." Puck smirked at her, "yours doesn't say Fabray-Puckerman either, it just says Puckerman." Puck raised his arms in the air, "thank you ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner, wooooo."

"You've still got to get your hands on my boobs yet, if you do, _then_ you can call yourself a winner," Quinn reminded him, hardly able to keep the smile off of her face.

Puck winked at her picking up his piece of pizza. "Who said anything about hands?" He grinned then growled as he took a huge bite making Quinn laugh even more.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I am currently in possession of a sick son. Free to good home, send him back when he stops puking. I don't own Glee or apparently any decent maternal qualities, I was possibly a cuckoo in a former life.**

**A/N: Thank you Quick1329, a lovely review from you. Chloe2007, andsoitis2, f1lo, miss agron, misguided ghost, youngauthor1998, olacindy, QuinnyLucySexyFabray and Boris Yeltsin! Can I just say WOW! Tons of reviews, thank you all sooooooo much. And new followers too! Quinniebaby, welcome. **

Quinn was so pleased to be back at school full time. She hadn't realised how much she had missed even sitting in the lunchroom, chatting, laughing and sometimes even eating until the opportunity to do it was taken away from her. One thing spending weeks at home and only being able to interact with people remotely had taught Quinn was that she was most definitely a 'people person'. Something which might have been news to Quinn but actually, not so much to anyone else. They'd known that about her for years.

"What do you want for lunch?" Puck asked, making sure that Quinn took a seat. "Don't give me that look, you have to have something." Puck turned back to look at Quinn as he walked away to join the queue. "I'll just bring you whatever, ok?"

"Is Quinn ok now?" Grant asked, joining Puck in the queue. "She doesn't look like she's put on that much weight. Well, except for…"

"Don't say it. Don't make me think you spend your time ogling my wife's boobs." Puck advised. Not totally joking.

"Puck, man, I'm sorry, but Jeez, they're pretty hard to miss." Grant apologised with a grin. "I mean, they're like, wow." His hands were up in front of his chest mimicking the size of Quinn's boobs.

"So you'd be cool if I started talking to you about Jenna's boobs?" Puck asked.

"Yea…..wel…..yo…ok, not totally, but you wouldn't do that, I mean, you've got _Quinn_" Grant eventually managed to answer. "Why would you even _look_ at anyone else's when you can get lost in those awesome fun bags, they're like…" he trailed off as he saw the look on Puck's face.

"What is it with all you guys?" Puck said softly out loud to himself, having heard for the last two days all about what some of the guys would do if their girl had boobs like that. "You wouldn't like it if I was talking to you about Jenna but you feel it's ok to keep talking to me about Quinn. About her boobs. Right?" Puck turned a definitely angry gaze on his friend, "just tell me if I'm wrong, I want to understand. I mean, I know it's usually open season on most aspects of our life whether we like it or not, but you really think it's ok to be telling me that you think her boobs are awesome? Seriously?"

"Not when you put it like _that_." Grant admitted, feeling ashamed of himself.

"What other way is there to put it?" Puck asked, puzzled. "Sorry, yeah I'll take two of those." He hadn't realised he'd got to the front of the queue. He paid for their food and walked back to sit with Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, seeing straight away that Puck wasn't his usual talkative self.

"Nothing," he gave a tight smile, "nothing's wrong. Eat up."

"So why do you look like someone ate your waffles?" Quinn asked. "You can't hide it, not from me. What's wrong?"

Puck sighed. "Just something somebody said. It pissed me off but it's nothing for you to worry about. Ok?" His smile was less forced but it still didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll let it go for now but I'm watching you Puckerman." Quinn leant into him, nudging his shoulder and reaching to kiss his cheek. "Do you want this? I can't eat it." Quinn sighed passing Puck her lunch. "I'm going to have to start bringing my lunch from home. I just can't even force myself to eat any of the garbage that they serve in here."

"Here, have this apple at least." Puck insisted. "Maybe we should start bringing lunch from home. At least we'd be sure it's Kosher."

That made Quinn smile. He had never really bothered before but since Beth had been going to Temple he wanted to make sure he always set her a good example and aside from the occasional pizza lapse, he did. He went to Temple himself early on Saturday mornings before work. He usually met up with Saul there. Puck had taken an active part in their most recent celebration and they were all looking forward to Passover, Puck wasn't particularly looking forward to fasting the day before but as a first-born male he had to. Ruth and Sarah were more than thrilled with the dedication that Puck was showing to his religion, passing on to his daughter her birthright. They all hoped it was something he would maintain.

Quinn started, sitting up straighter, "Oooh." Her face full of wonder. "Here, quick" she grabbed his hand and laid it against her rounded tummy, "did you feel that?" Her eyes alight.

"Yeah," Puck whispered, his full attention on moving his hand around to find where their son would next make his presence felt. "That is so cool," he whispered. Puck sat sideways on the bench, one hand laid gently across her stomach, the other at her back. He waited for another movement, nothing happened. He tapped the tight mound, drumming his fingers. The baby moved again. "Yeah, you know that's daddy, don't you?" Puck whispered, leaning forward to kiss Quinn.

"Do we really all have to witness this open display of 'God I'm Good I Can Procreate'?" Sue Sylvester sneered from behind them, her hands on her hips.

"Nobody asked you to watch," Puck murmured, too quietly for Sue to hear. He didn't remove his hand though. "The miracle of nature is a wonderful thing, don't you think Coach." He asked. "We all started out this way," he looked up straight into her eyes, "even you. Hard to believe, isn't it?" At that Sue growled and walked away.

"You can feel it already?" Finn asked as he came to sit down.

"I've been able to feel him inside for weeks, but it's just these last couple of weeks that the movements have been strong enough to be felt on the outside." Quinn explained, finishing off her apple. "And you tend to feel it sooner with the second one because you know what it is you're feeling."

"Rachel says she can't feel anything yet." Finn frowned, "should we be worried?"

"Rachel is probably feeling lots of gas bubbles right now." Quinn stopped speaking as Rachel arrived, overhearing the last part of what Quinn had said.

"How did you know? Yes is feels like gas," she muttered out of the side of her mouth, embarrassed, "like all the time."

"That's the baby moving. In a couple of weeks it'll get stronger and stronger till you can feel it and see it on the outside." Quinn smiled at Rachel. She knew exactly how Rachel felt. She'd thought Beth fluttering about inside her had been gas too.

"And that's when the freak show starts," Puck grinned. "It's so weird to watch a foot or an elbow move across under the skin, it's like a horror movie or something." Then shuddered. "But it's cool too. Beth always liked you being in the bath and dripping water onto your stomach didn't she? It made her dance like crazy. Maybe that's why she loves her bath so much." He tapped Quinn's stomach again. "We'll have to try that with this little dude, see if he likes it as much as his big sister."

"That sounds so scary." Rachel sighed.

"What does?" Asked Quinn, puzzled.

"Beth. Big sister." Rachel answered, "It sounds so scary. And grown up." Quinn nodded and murmured her agreement.

Grant and Jenna came to join them. "Ok if we sit with you?" Grant asked, his eyes on Puck.

Puck sighed, "Sure, take a seat." He took his hand away from Quinn, turned, and sat at the table. Quinn could see straight away the change in him, back to defensive.

The conversation started off strained till Grant heaved a big sigh. "Look, Puck, I'm really sorry, ok? It won't happen again." Grant thrust his hand out to Puck.

"Just make sure it doesn't." Puck replied shaking Grant's hand.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked as they walked to class after lunch.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Puck insisted again. "Just leave it, ok?"

"No. It didn't seem like nothing, you don't get pissed at people for nothing." Quinn turned in front of Puck, stopping him with a hand on his chest. "Something's going on with you and Grant. I want to know what it is."

"You really don't want to hear this. Trust me." Puck replied looking down into her eyes.

"Now you're worrying me." Quinn caught her lip between her teeth, "please, just tell me."

"God," Puck sighed, "you're not going to let this drop are you?" Quinn shook her head determinedly. "Well, you asked for it. Grant and a few of the other guys keep commenting about your boobs. How big they've got. And it pisses me off, guys looking at you, especially them _telling _me they're looking at you. I mean, I know they're awesome," he broke off at the sound Quinn made, remembering exactly _how_ awesome they'd felt last night pushed up tight together making the perfect channel for him to slide his….."Yeah, totally awesome, but that doesn't mean its ok for other guys to be telling me their fantasies about your boobs."

"I love that you always defend me, but you must admit," Quinn glanced down at her chest, "they're pretty hard to miss. I feel like Dolly Parton." She grinned up at Puck, "and tell me honestly, if you saw a girl walking round with boobs like this you'd look. You'd imagine stuff. You might not tell me or anyone else, but you'd certainly think about it." Quinn shrugged, "its human nature, its normal. True, your friends might want to think twice about telling _you_ what they're thinking, but it's you who gets to see them, touch them, and everything else you do with them," Quinn grinned, her arms pushing her boobs together even more causing Puck to groan with a reluctant smile.

His arms went round her shoulders drawing her to him. "Stop making sense and talking me out of being angry at them." He smiled, "and I am so spending an uninterrupted hour with your boobs tonight." Outside Quinn's classroom he gave her a little kiss and winked, "I'll see you later," he pulled her back as she started to walk into the room, "and the 'girls'," he nodded towards her chest then kissed her again grinning. She laughed and blushed as she walked into the room, stopping short as she realised everyone was looking at her.

Puck walked into the locker room and once again silence descended. Puck sighed and dropped his bag on the floor at his feet. He opened his locker then turned around to face the wary faces all looking at him. "What?" He asked, "What now?" His arms spread out to his sides, "have you got something to say? You? You?" He pointed at various team-mates as each one shook his head and mumbled that they had nothing to say. "So? If you've nothing to say what were you all talking about till I walked in? It must be about me and Quinn again. It always fucking is. Don't you think we get absolutely sick and tired of everybody knowing every little detail of our lives? So, what are you all speculating about this week? Anything interesting? Something I should know about? Or is it just the size of Quinn's boobs?" He looked round again at the guys who seemed to be blushing, turning away, not looking him in the eye. "Is it ok if I check out your girlfriends then tell you all about it? You all seem to think its ok to check out my wife and tell _me_ about it. Let me make this clear. It is NOT ok."

"Puck, relax dude." Grant said quietly, his hand on Puck's shoulder. "That's what we were talking about. That we've been total assholes, jerks, dicks, whatever you want to call us. We were trying to work out how to apologise to you both in a big enough way. We really are sorry. It was insensitive and inappropriate of us. All of us."

Puck looked around, all of the guys were nodding their agreement, a few voices joined in too. "Apology accepted." Puck grudgingly replied. "But seriously, don't do it again. It's not cool."

After school Puck and Quinn drove home to collect Beth. They were taking her to Build-a-Bear. "Are you ok with the guys now?" Quinn asked. Puck had explained about the mass apology.

"I suppose so." He still didn't sound too happy about it, "but they better not do it again."

Two hours later, with Beth clutching her new bear, they drove to pick Hannah up from Sarah's house. She had gone there after school to look through ideas for her bridesmaid's dress for Sarah and Saul's wedding. Whatever they chose Beth would be having a similar one. Quinn had refused to be a bridesmaid saying that she did not want to have to hire a marquee to wear. Sarah had asked Ruth and Puck to walk her to the Huppah as she and Ruth had done for Puck.

"That's a beautiful new bear, is that for your new baby brother?" Sarah asked Beth, "I bet he'll like that."

Beth frowned, her bottom lip stuck out, she clasped the bear tighter to her "Mys bear," she insisted. "Mys not like it baby."

Quinn sighed. Beth really didn't like any mention of the word 'baby'. She was getting very possessive over things when people asked if something was for the baby. Quinn really hoped that once her baby brother was actually here, Beth would like him just a little. At the moment that seemed like a bit of a long shot.

"Are you ready Hannah, we really need to get Beth home and bathed ready for bed." Quinn asked, sounding tired to Puck's ears. He hoped that being back at school wasn't too much for her. She'd coped right up to the end with Beth but she seemed to be so tired all the time with this baby.

As soon as they got home Hannah went up to her room to skype her friends, Puck got Quinn to relax watching TV. He took care of Beth, bringing her back downstairs after her bath. She climbed up on the couch and cuddled with Quinn. Puck lifted Quinn's feet up and sat down putting her feet in his lap. As they watched Toy Story for the millionth time he massaged Quinn's feet. An hour or so later Ruth and John walked in, they'd been out to dinner. Ruth smiled and sighed an 'ahhh' at the three of them asleep on the couch. Beth was curled up in Quinn's arms curving round her baby brother, Puck was laid at the back of Quinn's legs, his head resting on her hip, his arm over her, his hand on Beth's butt.

"They look so young, just babies themselves." Ruth whispered to John, "but cute, so cute."

John smiled then took Ruth's hand in his. "Marry me." He picked up the hand he was holding and brought it to his lips, his eyes on Ruth's shocked face. "Ruth, I have fallen in love with you and your family. I love you, I want what they have," he nodded towards the sleeping threesome. Ruth was speechless, John waited a moment or two. "Say something. Please?" His voice trailed away to a whisper. Ruth stared at him, not sure she'd actually heard what she thought she'd heard. She blinked. Closed her mouth and swallowed, hard. And nodded.

"Could you just answer the guy?" Puck's sleep husky voice murmured as he shifted slightly, "I want to know if I'm getting a new dad," he smiled, his eyes still closed. "He's a good guy mom, we all like him." He still didn't hear an answer, Puck opened one eye to see his mom and John in a clinch. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ruth jerked back, away from John, becoming aware of where they were. Aware they weren't alone. Ruth blushed. She turned her head, her hands still clasped at the back of John's neck, his hands on her waist. "Oh, err Noah, I errrm, I guess we have some news for you." Ruth gave an embarrassed giggle.

Puck struggled to get up nudging Quinn awake in the process. "Not tonight Puckerman, me and my boobs are too tired," she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled a face as he gently picked Beth up, easing her out of Quinn's arms. He carried Beth to bed then came back down to wake Quinn. John and Ruth had retired to the kitchen. Puck thought it wiser to stay out of there. "Hey," he gently shook Quinn, "come on, let's get you up to bed." His voice was a whisper as he started to gather her into his arms.

"You're not that strong Puckerman, you can't carry a baby elephant." Quinn stretched a little, "put me down I can walk." She yawned, stretching more.

"Do you want to hear something really cool?" Puck asked her, she nodded. "John just asked my mom to marry him. She said yes." He smiled, feeling really happy for his mom. "And you're not a baby elephant."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Quinn stood and hugged Puck. He reached down, his hands cupping her hips, his lips seeking and finding that place below her ear. "And I might just be awake enough to get interested, but you better hurry, take me to bed right now."

At the weekend the whole family got together to celebrate Ruth and John's engagement. They hadn't made any plans or decisions yet, they didn't want to rush anything. Hannah thought it was absolutely brilliant. In two years she'd gone from having only three relatives, her Nana, her mom and her brother to having a sister, a niece, a Grampy and very soon a nephew. Not to mention the extended family of Judy, Frannie, Peter and Isabelle. She couldn't forget Abe either, he was one of the family too. And of course the ever funny Coraline. Hannah _loved_ it when Coraline said something rude. And funny. Hannah got a lot of attention at school when she repeated some of the things that Coraline said. And now she was going to have a dad. A real dad. Cool.

"I think we need to take a trip for you to meet my family," John told Ruth. "I'm already due to go for a visit at the end of May, it's my Grandma's 90th birthday, you can come with me."

Ruth immediately looked nervous and gulped, "I hadn't thought of that. Meeting your family. That sounds scary." She gave a nervous laugh and looked round the table.

Hannah looked back at John wide eyed, "You have a Grandma that's 90? Wow," she breathed, "that's really old." Hannah blew out a breath and an amazed laugh, "that's even older than you Nana." Hannah was shaking her head as though she couldn't believe that anyone on the planet could be as old as her Nana.

"With a Granddaughter like that who needs enemies, eh?" Sarah asked the room at large. "And the last two weeks of May are when we're going to Florida," Sarah reminded Ruth. "A bit of a break before the wedding." She smiled at Saul.

"Most people have the honeymoon _after_ the wedding Nana," Puck reminded her, grinning.

"Did I just say Granddaughter?" Sarah asked, "make that Grandkids. And most people have the wedding _before_ the babies too Noah, but I'm far too nice a Nana to remind you of that," she winked at Quinn to take the sting out of her words.

Puck half smiled and glanced at Quinn before looking over at Sarah's smiling face, "Yeah, you got me with that one. Well played Nana, well played." He applauded her.

Frannie turned to Peter, "Isn't that the week we're going to your parents? The last week of May?" She looked towards Quinn, "mom, isn't that when you and Abe have the trip to Niagara that you won?" Frannie looked round the table, counting off the couples and the trips in her head, her lips moving slowly. "That'll mean everyone's away for at least the weekend, except for you three and Hannah."

"Wow. That'll be a quiet weekend then." Puck grinned, "Peace, ahhhhhh." His smile got bigger as he looked at his mom, "you're not thinking of taking Hannah with you are you?" Puck smirked at his sister, "John's family will make him change his mind if they meet you too soon, you'll have to stay with me, Quinn and Beth."

"Do I really have to stay with Noah?" Hannah asked her mom, the look on her face suggesting terror. "I'm kidding, I can help Quinn take care of Beth while you're at work." She glanced at Quinn then picked up her spoon again to finish her dessert, "you'll need help, you'll be really, really fat by then."

"Thanks Hannah, I really needed to hear that," Quinn gave her a pained look then turned to Puck. "I'm not really fat am I? Does my butt look huge? You'd tell me if I was, right?"

"You're not fat," he said with a hint of a smile, reminding her of a long ago conversation, "you're perfect," his hand went to her stomach as he leant towards her to kiss her temple and glared at Hannah over the top of Quinn's head.

"Will you be alright on your own? I'm not sure we should all be away at the same time, I mean, what if something were to happen? What if….." Ruth looked even more nervous, fidgeting with the collar of her blouse.

"What if the sky fell in? And the moon was made of green cheese?" Puck asked, mocking, "we'll be fine mom, you need to go and meet John's family without dragging the rest of us with you to scare them off." He smiled at Quinn, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "we'll still be what…." he concentrated for a second, "six weeks away from delivery?" Quinn nodded that he'd worked the dates out right. "We'll be fine. And Hannah can help with Beth so that at least Quinn can rest while I'm at work. Stop worrying." He urged.

John had smiled all the while, watching the interaction between this confusing family that he was so ready to join. He had missed being a part of something like this, his own family spread too far and wide across the country to get together for anything less than holidays, major birthdays and anniversaries. He couldn't wait to introduce Ruth to them then later in the summer bring everyone together to meet the rest of the family. His mother was going to be so shocked that he would be becoming an instant Grandpa. And John was thrilled about that. He thought that Beth was amazing and he couldn't imagine her baby brother would be any different. Hannah was the daughter he'd always wished for, funny, clever, bright as a button and sweet. So sweet. And as much as he'd heard from a few patrol officers about the former bad boy turned doting daddy, he could not reconcile the two. The Puck he knew and admired was a really great guy. Kind, caring, supportive and totally in love with his wife. Yep, his family were going to get the surprise of a lifetime when they got to meet everyone.

When they got home Puck carried Beth upstairs, she had fallen asleep in the car. Quinn walked up in front of him. "Tell me honestly, _is_ my butt huge?" She asked.

"Nope, your butt is gorgeous." Puck smiled, he would willingly demonstrate just how much it turned him on once he'd got Beth to bed if she insisted. And he really hoped that she would insist. Actually, he was praying that she would insist.

Fifteen minutes later, Beth was in bed, freshly diapered and in pyjamas all without opening her eyes. Puck wandered into their room to find Quinn stood in front of the mirror trying to see herself from every angle. It was a sight that filled him with hope. She was very, very naked. She looked amazing and he reacted very quickly. Puck pulled off his shirt as he walked round the bed to her. He stood behind her, his hands on her bump pulling her back into his body. "You look absolutely stunning," he whispered against the side of her neck. His hands rose to cup her breasts, "these are _amazing_ and this," his hands returned to where their son lay, "is just fucking awesome." Puck kissed his way down her back, he dropped to his knees, "and your ass is smokin'" he whispered as he kissed each cheek. Quinn turned to face him. He looked up at her, his eyes full of love for her.

"You are so getting it tonight Puckerman," Quinn whispered, bending over to kiss him deeply. "It took you long enough to get in here, I've been waiting for you." Her fingers under his chin guided Puck to rise to his feet. He dropped his pants just before their arms wrapped around each other. Puck walked backwards to sit on the bed, Quinn climbed astride. He entered her and allowed Quinn to set the pace. Their lips met, arms still around each other, Quinn rocking gently forwards and back. Puck laid back slowly, Quinn following him down, her stomach pressing right into his. Puck's hands gripped her hips helping her to keep the rocking motion going while his own hips thrust up, his hard cock rapidly sawing in and out of her. Quinn breathed out a moan as her muscles squeezed him.

"Wait a second," Puck said, his breath short, he patted her hip to move her off of him. As she did Puck turned her over onto all fours, knelt up behind her and pushed forward again, sinking right back in place. "Mmm, your ass is definitely smokin'" he whispered. Puck's hands gripped her hips tighter pushing her back and forth as he rocked back and forth too. One of his hands slid to the front cradling her stomach. Puck felt the ripples of Quinn's release in her muscles as a split second later he grunted and pushed into her one final time his own body pulsing with release. Quinn collapsed to her side, breathing heavily, Puck fell at the side of her.

"And now we've got a jumping bean in here," she put her hand on her stomach, the baby was really moving about, pushing against her.

"He liked his roller coaster ride," Puck grinned bending to talk to the baby, "didn't you? Daddy really rocks your world doesn't he?" Making Quinn laugh.

Eventually the baby settled down and so did Quinn and Puck. "I can't believe it's only fourteen weeks till he comes." Puck whispered, "we really have to start thinking seriously about names. And he's not getting called Winston. Not even if it breaks your Grammy's heart. Can you imagine? Winston Puckerman? It just sounds wrong. Completely wrong."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Quinn replied hugging Puck's arms closer round her. They were laid on their sides, Puck hugged tight up to the back of her. "I think we should go with traditional names, Beth is a traditional name. I don't want anything stupid like….like…..I can't think of anything, but nothing ridiculous like celebrities call their kids. I'm thinking more like…errrm….Ben or Daniel or Ethan."

"Well, they're all Hebrew names, I like Ethan. Ethan Puckerman." Puck considered it nodding, "That sounds good. One to keep in mind anyway."

"And I haven't forgotten that you keep writing Joel Puckerman everywhere. Is Joel a name you really like or is it a tribute to Billy Joel?"

"Ah, well, maybe a bit of both. Maybe we need to see what he looks like when he comes out, see what name he suits." Puck's grin didn't really hide his embarrassment at being caught out in that one. He didn't really _keep_ writing it. He'd written it once. Maybe twice. Or….yeah, he really liked the name Joel.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I am no longer in possession of a sick son, he's all well again, thank you Quick1329 for your message. I'm still open to offers though, he's free to a good home although now he's well again he'll most likely eat you out of it . I don't own anything relating to the original storyline of Glee, just thought I'd shock you with that one in case you hadn't already figured it out.**

**A/N: QuinnyLucySexyFabray, Cas, chloe2007, olacindy, misguided ghost777, Quick1329, love you all, thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one.**

"You will never guess what Grammy's done." Frannie exclaimed to Quinn. "Never in a million years." Then sat back looking smug as though she had all the answers. The sisters were watching their daughters play happily in the sandpit in the back yard at the Puckermans.

"Oooh, let me guess." Quinn laughed, "Dyed her hair purple?" She watched her sister, waiting for a nod, "Joined a convent? Married a rock star? Won the lottery? Sold her house and bought one here in Lima?" She finished in a rush. Quinn laughed harder seeing Frannie look so disappointed that Quinn had already heard the news. "She skyped me last night to tell me and that she's just waiting for everything to be finalised." Quinn patted Frannie's shoulder, "aww, don't be put out, you know she loves being on skype with me, she's still drooling over Puck's chest. She's always hoping to catch him walking around naked. And she _tells_ me that. One day he's going to shock her and do it. Last week she stayed online for ages talking about nothing because she'd heard him tell me he was going in the shower." Both the girls were in fits of giggles over it, "She was so disappointed when he came back into the bedroom with sweatpants on instead of just a towel. She grumbled at him for being a spoilsport and ended the call." Quinn had both arms wrapped round her stomach rocking back and forth, laughing fit to burst.

"Better watch out Fabray," Puck's voice came from behind her, "you'll end up needing to run to the…..there you go, told you." As Quinn held up her hand for him to help her up so she could run to the bathroom. "What was so funny anyway?" Puck asked Frannie.

"Grammy stalking you," Frannie said, out of breath from laughing so much. "You ought to do it, give her a flash. It might shock her into silence."

"Silence? Your Grammy? Right. That's two words that've never been heard in the same sentence before, has _she_ ever even heard of the word?" Puck scoffed. "And I'm not parading around naked just for someone to get their jollies."

"Why not? You do it for me all the time," Quinn replied, back from the bathroom. "and I really appreciate it." She blew a kiss at him.

"It's your fault anyway," grumbled Puck. "Making me take my shirt off at Regionals." He shook his head, still pissed because he'd lost that bet. Although now he thought about it, he didn't actually lose. His forfeit had been to take his shirt off on stage, if Baby Finchel had been a boy Quinn's forfeit had been to give him a blow job and she did anyway so they both won. Only he'd ended up with Coraline eyeing him up and trying to catch glimpses of his chest all the time. She'd never skyped so much before, now she was always online. Not that Puck really minded, she was always so funny.

"Daddy," Beth called, suddenly noticing him, she held out a bucket and spade for him to come and play with her. Puck walked to the sandpit and sat down on the edge of it. He took the toys from Beth and started making sandcastles for her and Isabelle. Puck made a row of sandcastles and watched the two little girls knock them down, they did it over and over again, not getting bored of it.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom Beth." Puck said holding out his hand. He'd noticed that Beth was almost dancing as she stood waiting for more sandcastles, a sure sign that she needed to go.

"No, playing." Beth shook her head.

Puck picked Beth up to take her anyway. She set off screaming and kicking, she wanted to stay and play. "You can come out to play again after you've been to the bathroom." Puck told her firmly. "Beth, stop this, stop being silly. You need to go to the bathroom." Beth carried on throwing her self about in Puck's arms as he carried her to the house. "Do you want a diaper on?" He asked. Beth stopped suddenly. She didn't like that idea.

"BIG GIRL" Beth shouted then started crying and struggling again. As soon as they were in the bathroom and Puck had sat her on the toilet, Beth went. "My big girl daddy," she grinned, pleased with herself.

"Yes you are a big girl. But big girls don't scream and cry when they need to go to the bathroom. That's what baby girls do. Big girls listen to mommy and daddy." Puck told Beth calmly as he helped her to wash her hands after she'd flushed. The best part of being a big girl and going to the bathroom was to flush. Beth loved that bit. Sometimes she said she needed to go even when she didn't just to sit there and do nothing except flush afterwards.

They returned to the yard and Beth ran straight back to the sand to play again with Isabelle. "Did she get there in time?" Quinn asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah we did. Just." Puck replied then sighed. "It really is Terrible Twos isn't it? And she's not even two for another month. You've got all this to look forward to Frannie. And it's not pretty. I can't believe the tantrums." He shook his head, taking the seat next to Quinn.

"And _you've_ got it all to look forward to again. Everything. Sleepless nights, teething, crawling, toilet training…." Frannie counted things off on her fingers, "I think Isabelle will be at least five before I even think of having any more. If I ever decide to have any more. It's took me this long to get the last of the baby weight off. And my hips were never this big before." She glanced down, side to side.

"The other side of that is, in three or so years we'll be done with all of it." Quinn smirked. "For a long while anyway. Until we decide to have some more." She frowned then. She looked at Puck. "I'm not saying we definitely will I'm just not ruling it out completely. Just saying."

"I know you're just saying." Puck nodded. "And I think maybe we should be satisfied with what we have, be thankful for it."

"I thought you wanted four kids?" Quinn asked. "That's what you said before."

"Before all the problems with this one." Puck agreed, his hand resting on Quinn's stomach, "maybe the number four should include us too. Why are we even talking about this anyway? There's still the hard bit to come and I remember what you said the last time."

"Well I don't, I just remember them laying Beth on me and feeling my heart fill with such intense love." Quinn sighed happily, "you can remember all the crappy stuff if you want, I'll stick with that bit." She turned a huge beaming smile on Puck, he smiled back.

"Yeah, that bit was pretty awesome," he agreed softly. "And we get to do it all again in a couple of months." He leaned over to kiss her.

"How's Beth getting on at day care?" Frannie asked. About a month ago they'd started taking Beth one day a week to a local day care facility run by ladies from Lima's Jewish community. She was really enjoying her day there and it was to get her ready for the end of the month when everyone was going away.

"She seems to like it, she really likes Deena and Rosa. And it's giving her a better handle on sharing." Quinn told her sister, "we're thinking it's probably a good idea to keep on taking her just that one day a week even after everyone's trips are over."

"I think you're probably right," Frannie agreed, "the only other child she plays with is Isabelle and she can't do too much really, she won't even walk anywhere. I'm sure Beth was walking earlier than this."

"I wouldn't worry about it, all babies progress at different rates." Quinn tried to reassure Frannie. "Beth crawled, walked and talked quite early. And she's out of diapers early too. It doesn't mean that 'Puckster' will be."

Frannie grinned at the nickname Quinn had given the baby. She noted Puck's resigned sigh, "I take it you don't like the name?" She asked.

"You can't ask him that," Quinn interrupted as Puck was about to answer, "this is the guy who used to call himself 'Puckasaurus' and 'Puckzilla'." Quinn turned to give Puck a mocking look, "and yes, he moans about me calling the baby 'Puckster'. But I'm not going to let that stop me." She smiled widely.

"Have you decided on an actual name for him yet?" Frannie asked, sitting back and sipping her coffee.

"We're toying with Ethan or Joel or Mykel - although I think 'Mykel Puckerman' is a bit of a mouthful, too many k's. There's a few others that we like too." Quinn replied.

"That would be a no then?" Frannie laughed, "I didn't hear Winston on your list. Oh you better watch out, you might lose a stalker if Winston doesn't make an appearance somewhere in the name."

"Winston Puckerman?" Puck sent a horrified look at both of them, "you seriously think _that_ is going to be a contender? And stalker-less is fine by me."

"Yeah, it does sound bad." Frannie agreed, still laughing at Puck's shudder when he said the name.

Frannie and Isabelle went home soon after. Beth carried on playing in the sand, Hannah played with her until dinner after she got home from her friend's house.

After dinner and Beth's bath, Quinn laid in the bath dripping water from a sponge onto her stomach. The baby was dancing wildly, wriggling about. Quinn giggled. "Hey Puckerman, come see this." She called. "Puckster is really boogieing tonight."

Puck walked into the bathroom. "Will you stop calling him 'Puckster'? Beth come and see this." Puck held out his hand to Beth who was stood at the bathroom door, she ran in to splash in mommy's bath water. Puck lifted Beth a little for her to put her hands on Quinn's stomach, Quinn dripped water on it again and the baby went nuts.

"Baby," Beth giggled, patting where her brother lay inside mommy, then turned and patted daddy's face, "baby," she said again.

"That's right, the baby is there inside mommy's tummy." Puck put his hand on Quinn's stomach, "just like you were, can you see the baby moving?"

"Mommy eat it?" Beth asked, her hand back on the moving bump.

"No, mommy didn't eat the baby." Quinn laughed, "he's growing in my tummy just like you did till he's big enough to be born and then you'll have a baby brother." That changed things for Beth. She still didn't like the whole baby brother idea. She didn't seem to be too thrilled about sharing anything outside of day care. Beth smacked her hand down hard on Quinn's stomach. Puck stood up with her.

"Hey, that's not nice. You're not to hit people, Beth." Puck told Beth firmly. She looked as though she was going to cry. "Let's go see Nana for a while before bed time, ok?" He held Beth's hand as she walked downstairs beside him. They found Ruth at the kitchen table with John. "Hey" Puck greeted them both. "Beth has come to see you for a bit before bedtime, haven't you?" Puck lifted Beth into his arms, "unless you want to be alone?"

"Of course not." Ruth smiled, "did you get all the sand off in your bath?" She asked Beth.

"Yeah, eventually." Puck answered for her. "So are you all set for your trip, flights booked and stuff?" He looked at both of them, but mostly his mom. She still looked nervous, unsure of herself.

"I think so." Ruth's nervous fidgeting gestures weren't lost on either Puck or John.

"You'll be fine, they'll all love you," John insisted, lifting Ruth's hand to kiss her knuckles. "My parents can't wait to meet you."

Puck sat with Beth on his knee chatting and laughing over coffee till Quinn came downstairs. As soon as Quinn sat down Beth wanted to sit on mommy's knee. "Sure sweetie, but there's not much room on here," Quinn laughed looking down at her protruding stomach. "It's like I've exploded all of a sudden."

"Is he still dancing in there?" Puck asked, his hand sliding behind Beth to feel the baby moving. "You should have seen him when Quinn was in the bath…..or maybe not," he finished as Quinn laughed about being a beached whale and being shoved back in the ocean. "I don't know why you're worrying, I know you're a bit bigger than you were at this stage with Beth but you're not fat."

They relaxed through the evening in the family room with Ruth and John after Beth and then Hannah went to bed. Ruth and John still weren't anywhere near making plans for the future except that once Sarah and Saul married in the summer and Puck and Quinn moved into Saul's house then John would move in with Ruth and Hannah. Even Sarah approved of that plan. She was looking forward to having John for a son-in-law. John had offered his assistance to help decorate Saul's house before they moved in, Puck had accepted the offer gratefully.

Two weeks later, on Thursday Quinn had a routine appointment with Dr Chin after school. The scan was good, baby gaining weight steadily, Quinn wasn't experiencing any problems, Dr Chin was happy with her progress.

"How was your appointment?" Ruth asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"The usual, baby is a good size, he's doing well in there." Puck picked out some of the phrases Dr Chin had used.

"And everything is ok?" Ruth pushed. She was really nervous about going to meet John's family tonight, if she had a reason to put it off this would be it.

"Everything is fine mom." Puck hugged Ruth. "You're going to meet John's family and that's final. He makes you happy. It's about time you thought about yourself. He's good for you mom. Do this for him. Meet his family. We'll still be here when you get back, ok?"

"Who's the parent here?" Ruth tried to laugh through the tears that she suddenly found herself shedding.

"Technically both of us. You're a parent, I'm a parent….." Puck grinned hugging his mom tighter.

"You'll take care of them all, won't you? Hannah, Quinn, Beth, the baby?" She asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Of course I will." Puck let his mom go to answer the knock at the door. "John, come on in. I think she's about ready, she's just given me a million instructions. Like I need them," Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes at his mom.

"Are you ready?" John asked, he sounded as nervous as Ruth felt. He probably was, he hadn't taken a woman home to meet his parents in over twenty years. The last time it had been his high school sweetheart, Glory.

"Get going, you're going to miss your flight." Puck urged, "go, we'll be fine. I'll call if there's a problem ok? You have your cell, right?" Ruth picked her phone up out of her pocket then put it back.

"I still feel like I'm abandoning you." She sniffed, hugging everyone yet one more time.

"Mom, today is Thursday, you'll be back on Monday." Puck reminded her, "it's only a few days, go and enjoy yourself. Be kid free. John, get her out of here before she starts crying again. You'd think she was going to spend six months at the North Pole instead of a few days in Alaska."

Hannah, Beth in Puck's arms and Quinn at his side all stood on the doorstep to wave Ruth and John off on their trip. They went back in once the taxi was out of sight. "Hannah, you know to go to Mrs Fischer's tomorrow after school if we're not back, right?" Puck asked, making sure his sister knew the drill.

"Yes I know. I have soccer practice after school then the bus will drop me off at the corner as usual. If your car's not here go straight over to Mrs Fischer and she's expecting me." Hannah stated as though reciting a list.

"Good. And Beth is booked in for day care tomorrow and Monday so that's cool." Puck looked down at the little girl on his hip, "Are you going to see Deena tomorrow? To play with the kids?" Beth nodded grinning happily. She liked day care. Quinn and Puck still thought that the interaction with other kids that Beth was getting was worth her continuing for that one day a week. Actually Ruth, Judy and Sarah all agreed too. And Beth seemed to like playing with the other children, even sharing toys willingly.

They settled down for the evening. Beth was in bed and settled, Hannah was in her room on skype to Nana in Florida, Quinn and Puck were relaxing watching TV. "How are you feeling? Puck asked, shifting against her back. "Nervous that we're totally on our own?"

"I am a bit." Quinn looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm tired, I think I'll go on up to bed."

"I'm just going to watch the end of this, I'll lock up and be up after it's done, ok?" He snagged a kiss before Quinn got up from the couch. "Night."

On Friday in Glee, last class of the day, Mr Schue read out the requirement for Nationals. "Flowers?" Mike asked. "What sort of requirement is that?" Everyone looked as puzzled as each other.

Quinn, sat rather breathless on the first row of chairs laughed, "Maybe whoever buys the judges the best bouquet of flowers will win."

"Or maybe we have to wear flowers?" Tina laughed.

"Come on guys." Mr Schue looked round the room, "think of songs about flowers."

"Kiss From A Rose." Puck held up his fingers, "Build Me Up Buttercup, Bed Of Roses, Every Rose Has It's Thorns, Morning Glory…..shall I go on?"

"There's a lot with 'rose' in the title but I love Build Me Up Buttercup, it's really upbeat and dancey," Blaine smiled. "We could do three different flowers, Buttercup, Morning Glory and Every Rose Has It's Thorns?"

"Cool, three totally different songs but all complying with the requirement." Mr Schue smiled, "we'll give them a try next week. I'll have the lyrics ready, we can give different people a try on different numbers, see who sings them the best. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, picking up bags and belongings before leaving. "Have a good weekend," he called to the group. "Err, Puck," Mr Schue almost whispered, motioning him over with a nod of his head, "is Quinn ok? She's looking very flushed and I don't want to worry you but she's spent the whole lesson holding her side." They both glanced over at Quinn to see her wince and put her hand to her side again.

"Yeah I know, I've been watching her." Puck replied just as quietly, "I'll see how she is on the way home, we'll go see Dr Chin if we have to. Thanks for looking out for her Mr Schue, I really appreciate it." He picked up his bag and walked over to Quinn taking her bag from her and putting his arm round her shoulders, "ready to go home Q?" He asked.

Quinn looked up, blew her fringe out of her eyes and smiled. She still looked a little breathless. "Yeah. I am so ready to go home today. I think Puckster is laying on a nerve or something." Her hand went to low on her side, rubbing, trying to ease the ache.

"Just as long as you're not in labour," Puck teased. "Not with everyone being away. It's a good job there's still six weeks to go, huh?"

"Yeah," laughed Quinn nervously, her eyes widening. "We have to go pick Beth up from day care." She reminded him, "and Hannah will be back from soccer practice soon too. At least she knows to go to Mrs Fischer's house if we're not back." Quinn sucked in a breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Puck stopped walking to really look at her. "I think we should give Dr Chin a call."

"I got a shooting pain down my leg, it's Puckster laying on a nerve." Quinn reassured him. "I'm fine."

"Well, if you start swearing at me we're going straight to the hospital." Puck laughed, "I'm not getting caught out like _that_ again. And will you stop calling him 'Puckster'? It's a horrible nickname."

"You worry too much. We've got another six weeks yet." Quinn took a deep breath, feeling easier now.

"And Beth came three weeks early." Puck reminded her, "I just didn't want everyone to cancel plans and miss trips and stuff, that's why I didn't remind them about that."

Quinn waved a hand dismissively. "Unlock the car and let me get in. Is it really warm or is it me? I can't seem to get my breath properly." Causing Puck to look at her worriedly again.

"I seriously think we should pick Beth up then go see Dr Chin." The worried look that Puck gave her when he said that was almost enough to make Quinn change her mind and go see the doctor.

"We'll see how things are after dinner, ok?" Quinn bargained. She was really wishing that both Judy and Ruth hadn't gone out of town. She was feeling quite unnerved right at this very moment.

They pulled up at the day care centre. "Hey there beautiful," Puck waved to Beth who was outside in the garden area pushing a stroller with a toy truck in it. Beth smiled with delight when she saw mommy and daddy.

"Hi there, Quinn, Noah. How are you?" Deena one of the carers called, waving at them both. "Have you come to pick up this little darling?" She picked Beth up to carry her out of the secure area to her parents. "Quinn, how are you doing? Not too much longer now, eh?" She nodded towards Quinn's stomach, which admittedly this last couple of weeks was looking quite huge. It had overtaken her boobs at any rate.

"Six more weeks, Deena, six more weeks." Quinn sighed, her hand massaging the small of her back.

"And counting I imagine." Deena sympathised, "I remember being that pregnant." Deena's look was full of sympathy, "you can't sit, stand or lay without the baby moving and laying either on a nerve or your bladder. Men have no idea." She gave Puck a mock glare. "All men should be given a stick to poke themselves with every thirty seconds all the while their wives are in labour. It ought to be law."

"As long as it's a sharp stick Deena. Very sharp." Quinn agreed with a laugh.

"Nice. Thanks." Puck tried to look hurt. "Not only did I get bruised and battered by _you_ when you were in labour, I also had to stand up and take the same treatment from your sister because her husband is a wimp and now, while I'm facing the same bruising in just a few weeks, building myself up for it mentally, you start to bring in instruments of torture. And let me remind you that this time," he pointed at Quinn's stomach, "will actually make it three years in a row."

"Hmm," Quinn considered what he'd said, "it's true Deena, I did maim him when I was in labour with Beth and Frannie did the exact same thing when he had to take over from Peter. And I can promise you Puckerman I have _every_ intention of doing the same again. I'm even growing my nails longer especially for it." Quinn's face broke out in a huge grin looking down at her fingers.

Puck looked at her and shook his head. "Mommy's tired today ba….Beth, so we'll let her rest while we do dinner, ok?" Puck almost slipped up and called Beth 'baby girl' just purely out of habit. Lately that name caused Beth to flip into a temper tantrum, lying on the floor kicking her feet and screaming.

"Let's go, maybe Aunty Hannah is already home and waiting for us. We'll see you on Monday Deena. Beth's booked in for then too." Quinn reminded the woman.

Deena nodded and waved. "Enjoy your weekend." She called to them. They responded "you too" then left the building.

As they pulled up outside the house, Hannah saw them and came across the street. "I just got here like two minutes ago. I never even got to have a cookie from Mrs Fischer and hers are _the best_." Hannah semi grumbled. "But I'm glad you're home. I don't always understand what Mrs Fischer says, sometimes she talks German."

"That's because Mrs Fischer _is_ German." Puck informed his sister. "She'd hardly talk Swahili would she?"

"You never know, it depends which area of Germany she's from," teased Quinn.

Puck made dinner for all of them, afterwards he insisted on Quinn relaxing while he and Hannah cleaned up the kitchen. Mercedes, Shane, Mike, Tina, Finn and Rachel came over. The girls chatted to each other while the boys had a bit of a gaming session. Puck kept getting killed because he wasn't concentrating, he was covertly watching Quinn. She didn't seem able to sit still, she was still flushed and a bit breathless. Each time he'd mentioned calling Dr Chin for advice he'd been shot down. When he got killed again Finn called him on it.

"Dude, where is your head? Up your ass or something?" Finn sounded exasperated, "that's like the third time you've been killed in ten minutes. What's with you?"

"I'm worried about Quinn," Puck admitted on a whisper, "she doesn't seem like herself and she won't let me call Dr Chin." All the guys turned to look at Quinn, "Oh, cool guys," Puck rolled his eyes. He knew if Quinn saw them all looking at her she'd flip. "I don't want to be rude but do you mind all saying you're done for the night, then at least she can go to bed, maybe get some rest." Puck murmured.

A few minutes later Finn stood up. "Are you ready to go home Rachel?" He asked, really over acting the stretching and yawning bit. Mike and Shane followed suit and very soon all of them had left. Puck urged Quinn to go to bed, he offered to tidy up downstairs.

Puck made a quick sweep of the whole house before going up to bed. He checked on Hannah and turned off her TV, she'd fallen asleep with it switched on. He checked on Beth and took her to the bathroom before settling her back into bed for the night then got into bed himself. He drew Quinn into his arms, she stayed fast asleep.

"Noah," Quinn's tearful voice invaded his dream, "Noah, call Dr Chin. I think my water broke….oh God….I need to…..ngghh" Quinn groaned.

"Fuck, what?" Puck woke with a start. Quinn was bent over leaning on the bed, her face a mask of pure agony. "Quinn. Quinn, talk to me. Quinn!" He jumped out of bed and went to her side, his hand on her back, feeling the tension in her body. "I'm calling Dr Chin...it's ringing. Shit, his service says he's at the hospital performing a c-section, they'll tell him to get back to me when he's finished operating. Fuck it, I'm calling 911." Puck's voice was decisive.

He helped Quinn to lie down as his call was answered. "My wife, I think she's in labour, her water broke. It's too early. Six weeks early." Puck listened, Quinn groaned. Puck gave all the important details.

"Noah, I need you to stay as calm as possible. My name is Julie. Help is on the way. Can you take a look for me? Describe what you can see. I'm here to help you, ok?" Julie's voice was steady, calm, firm. Everything that Puck needed at that exact moment.

"Noah, he's coming. NOW." The terror in Quinn's voice matched that flowing through Puck's whole body.

"Quinn, baby, Julie says I have to take a look." Puck put the call on speaker and laid his phone on the bedside table. He pulled Quinn's drenched pyjamas down her legs and off. "Fuck," he breathed. He picked his phone back up and took it off speaker. "I can see his head." Puck listened to Julie for a few seconds. "No, I mean it really is his head and he's got hair, a lot of it." He listened again as Quinn groaned, her body tensing up, her face bright red. "Baby, I've got to go downstairs and unlock the door, ok? I'll be back in a second, the paramedics are on their way. Two seconds baby, I'll be right back." Puck flew out of the room and down the stairs, his phone still at his ear. He unlocked the door then ran back up to Quinn. Hannah stood out in the hall.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily, "is Quinn ok?"

"Hannah, I need you to wait here and when the paramedics come show them to our room, ok? Quinn'll be fine." Puck tried to give his sister reassurance that he really did not feel. He went back into the bedroom. Quinn was still groaning, her body heaving and tensing without respite. "I don't think the baby is going to wait for the…FUCK!" Puck cried as his son's head started to emerge. He pressed speaker and threw his phone on the bed. "His head is…..fuck, shit, fuck...his head…" Puck could barely explain.

"Noah, I need you to calm down and listen to me." Julie's disembodied voice said firmly. "Do exactly as I say. Put your hand under the baby's head to support it. Can you do that?" She asked, her voice continued to be firm but strangely soothing.

Puck did as she asked, his heart was beating madly, "I've done that. Quinn, are you ok?" He looked up the bed at her, her face was red with the effort that her body demanded. Puck heard Beth start to cry. "Hannah? Can you check on Beth please?" His eyes back on his son's head. He felt Quinn bear down again. Their son's face slowly slid into view. "His whole head is out," Puck shouted towards his phone.

"I need you to check, very carefully, just with your finger to make sure the cord isn't round his neck, can you do that?" The operator calmly intoned.

"What? How? Shit I don't know how to do this…." Puck sucked back a half sob, "sorry, I don't know what I'm doing, tell me again." He shook his head trying to remain calm. He could hear Beth crying and Hannah trying to calm her down while crying herself, Quinn was groaning and writhing, crying. Puck hoped he would wake up any second to find it was all a bad dream. He followed Julie's instructions carefully. "No, I can't feel the cord, is that good? His face is blue." Puck could feel the panic rising again as each little thing became clear in his mind. He felt sick. Quinn's body made another huge effort to expel the baby, he slid into Puck's waiting hands. "He's out, all of him. He's not crying. Oh God. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Puck almost screamed at the woman.

"Do you have a clean towel handy?" She asked. Puck ran to the bathroom to get one.

"Yes. What now?" The baby still hadn't cried.

"I want you to wipe his face, make sure that there isn't anything in his mouth or his nose, can you do that for me?" She repeated the instructions. Puck turned at the sound at the door.

"Hello, my name's Steve, what's going on here today?" Steve's voice brought a sense of calm to the room.

"Oh thank God you're here," Puck cried as the paramedic came in. He immediately took charge and within seconds the cries of the newborn filled the room. Puck sank to the floor, finally able to go into shock now that someone was there to take over. Puck was on his knees, curled over, his head in his hands on the floor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" he whispered over and over again. He had no idea who he was thanking. The operator, the paramedic, God. Any one of them. All of them.

Puck stood up on shaky legs as the second paramedic came up stairs with the folding wheelchair that they would eventually sit Quinn in to take her to the ambulance and get her to the hospital. Puck went to go see to Beth who was still crying along with Hannah. "You'd better get washed and changed first, you don't want to frighten them any more than they already are," advised Gary, the other paramedic. Puck looked down at his chest and his hands. He was covered in blood. He wobbled on unsteady legs. "Take it easy there son, you'll be fine, it's just reaction to the situation." The man said. "Have a seat for a second. Deep breaths, put your head down." He guided Puck's head lower, bending him over. "Is there anyone who can stay with the kids? Are you coming with us to the hospital?"

Puck couldn't think. How could he leave Beth and Hannah in the house alone. How could he leave Quinn and their son alone? What was he going to do? "I don't know." His voice was quiet, "everyone's away, I can't think."

"We have to go." Steve told Puck. "We have to get your wife and son to the hospital. Get something arranged if you can. I'm going to suggest you don't drive, get a cab or someone to drop you off. Ok?" He nodded at Puck.

Puck nodded back. "Yeah. I'll get there." His mind was working at a hundred miles an hour. "I'll get Beth back to sleep and ask Mrs Fischer to come over. What time is it?" He looked at Gary, still feeling shaky.

Gary checked his watch. "It's almost five o'clock. And it's Saturday, May 26th."

"Born on the Sabbath." Puck whispered. "That's got to be good, right? He'll be ok, won't he?"

"You did a good job, a damn good job." Gary reassured him. "Get cleaned up and see to your daughter, ok? She probably needs to see either mommy or daddy right about now."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Where will Quinn be?" Puck asked. He needed to know where to go once he got to the hospital himself, he could feel himself calming down as every second passed.

"We'll take them straight to the Maternity Unit. The baby's vital signs are excellent but because he's early he might need a little bit of help. But you should be very proud of yourself, you did a fantastic job." Gary patted Puck's shoulder again. He'd been watching Puck for signs of him going into shock but he seemed to be coping with the trauma. Gary was seriously impressed with him.

As soon as the ambulance pulled away with Quinn and the baby in it, Puck called to Hannah, "Get dressed, find some clothes for Beth, I've got to get showered then we're going to the hospital, ok?" Hannah nodded, her face tear streaked, "and thanks Hannah, for looking after Beth for me, you're the best sister a guy could ask for." Puck smiled at her, Hannah's chin wobbled and she felt her eyes prick with tears again.

"Don't hug me till you get showered, you've got yack all over you." Hannah pulled a face, still wiping her eyes and trying to laugh.

Puck snorted a laugh then turned to go to the bathroom, as he did so his gaze fell on the bed. The evidence of his son's birth in all its gory detail shook him to his core. Puck closed his eyes and gulped, nausea rising and threatening to engulf him. He really had to get to the hospital, quick, to see with his own eyes that both Quinn and the baby were ok. They had to be ok. They just had to be.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. You know it already.**

**A/N: Oh my good Lord! 200 reviews! For my little tale! I just can't believe it! Now imagine someone running round the house waving their arms in the air like a lunatic. Yep, that's me.**

**Acknowledgements: miss agron, guest, chloe2007, QuinnyLucySexyFabray, andsoitis2, f1lo, olacindy thank you all for your lovely reviews. The other guest, there may be something quite soon that will test the strength of this pairing but not quite in the vein of your suggestion. I hope you like it anyway, and thanks for reviewing and giving a suggestion. And yes, this is another long chapter.**

Puck had, in one split second decided that he couldn't wake Mrs Fischer up at five in the morning. Hannah had got washed and dressed and found some jeans and a top for Beth. Puck hastily showered and got dressed then dressed Beth. He fastened Beth into her car seat, Hannah jumped in beside her, singing and chatting to Beth who was still just a little unsettled. As soon as they reached the Maternity Unit, Puck, Hannah and Beth were guided towards the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. That shook Puck more than he cared to admit. The nurse on the desk spotted him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hi, Noah?" She asked. At his nod she walked round the desk towards him and held out a hand to shake. "We've been expecting you. Congratulations daddy, you did a great job. I'm Claire and I'll be one of the nurses taking care of your son. So, who has a baby brother?" Claire smiled at both Beth and Hannah.

"This is Beth, she's the one with the brother," Puck jiggled her in his arms, he nodded towards his sister, "this is their Aunty Hannah." Puck felt hopeful at Claire's upbeat tone and manner, but he still had to ask. "How's Quinn and the baby? When can we see them?"

"Baby is in an incubator, it's a precaution because of his traumatic birth and because he's a little early. He's breathing without support and he's doing well. Mommy isn't doing quite so well just at the moment," Puck's head snapped up, his worried eyes met Claire's kind smiling gaze. "I don't want you to worry, she'll be fine, she's just in shock, it's very common with a really speedy birth like that." A warm reassuring hand rested on Puck's wrist, "she'll be fine. Dr Chin has been to see her briefly, he'll be back a little later, ok?"

"Where is Quinn? Can I see her?" Puck needed to see her really badly. He had to be sure that she was ok.

"I'll take you to her in a moment." Claire nodded. "Do you want to see your son?" She asked, "he's just in here." She walked to a window opposite the nurses station and pointed to one of the two occupied incubators. "There he is, I know he looks tiny but really, for 34 weeks he's a good size, six pounds, two ounces. Don't let the machines and the beeps scare you, they're there to help him. Ok? Does he have a name yet?"

Puck shook his head, "No, we haven't decided on one yet. We thought we had a few more weeks left to decide." He gave a strangled laugh, "I guess he had other ideas, right?"

"I think you're right." Claire smiled at Puck and Beth again. "I'll take you to Quinn, she's in one of the rooms we have for moms with babies in NICU. We find it's better for the moms and the babies if they're as close together as they can be. Follow me."

Puck and Hannah followed, they found Quinn laid in a bed, shivering and trembling intermittently. As soon as she saw them she burst into tears. Puck sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms squashing Beth between them. "Hey, don't cry," he murmured against her hair, feeling tears spring up in his own eyes. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, drawing in Quinn's smell, her scent. "Don't cry."

"I was so scared," Quinn could barely talk, "I thought…I thought…." Puck cut her off, he didn't want her to say it.

"Shhhhh" he shushed, his lips on her cheek. "It'll be ok. We'll all be ok."

Quinn lay back down on her side and drew Beth into a hug. Beth cuddled up as though she was settling down to sleep. "Will you go and check on him, make sure he's ok? One of us should be there, he's too little to be on his own." Quinn asked, Puck nodded.

"You'll stay here with them, right Hannah? I'll be back soon, ok?" He kissed Quinn and Beth before going back down the hall.

"Hi, I'm Noah Puckerman," Puck greeted a different nurse manning the desk. "My wife and son were brought in about an hour ago," He checked her name tag, Lyn. "Can I go in and see him please? Quinn really wants to know how he is, how he's doing." He indicated the incubator that the first nurse had pointed out to him. After going through some simple but important safety procedures Lyn took Puck to get scrubbed and gowned up. In the room the machines were loud and scary, lights pulsed in time with beeps.

"Here you are, do you want to touch him?" Lyn asked, opening the side of the incubator. "Stroke his skin gently and talk to him. Does he have a name yet?" Puck's finger gently touching his son's matchstick thin leg trembled along with his whispering voice on his response of "no".

He shook his head, "We hadn't decided on a name yet," Puck's voice was still a whisper, "he's beautiful. So like Beth but so small."

"He's doing very well, he hasn't needed oxygen, he just needs a little help to control his temperature. Very soon he'll want to eat," Lyn looked brightly at Puck, "maybe daddy can give him a bottle?"

"Quinn will want to breastfeed, like she did with Beth, will she be able to?" Puck asked, "will she need to express?"

"No, he's old enough that he should latch on fine once he's been taught how to do it. How long did Quinn feed Beth for?" Lyn asked.

"About eleven months, she only stopped because we were involved in an accident and we were in hospital." Puck had no idea why he was giving such detailed information, maybe he felt he had to justify Quinn stopping breastfeeding or maybe he just wanted the nurse to understand that they knew what they were doing or maybe he was still in a little bit of shock and just needed to hear words.

"An pro then, excellent." Lyn nodded, "we'll bring Quinn down here very shortly and see if this little man wants to eat. Contrary to many NICU's, in here as long as the baby is well enough and gaining weight, we advocate on demand feeding rather than scheduled."

"I'm gonna go see Quinn, tell her how he's doing." Puck strained to take his eyes off of his tiny son, "maybe even pick out a name for him." Puck gave a weak smile, his finger still in contact with the thin leg. Puck leant closer to the incubator, "I'll tell mommy you're doing fine," he whispered. Puck blinked hard a few times before turning away.

"And how are _you_ doing?" Lyn asked seeing the trembling of the hand and the shimmer of tears, "have you had anything to eat, even had a cup of coffee this morning?"

Puck shook his head. "No, as soon as they took Quinn we all got ready to come here. The first time my mom goes away and trusts me to look after my little sister and this happens. I had to bring Beth and Hannah with me, there's no one I could leave them with. My mom's away, Quinn's mom's away, her sister's away, my Nana's away. And at this time of the morning I didn't like to wake anyone to ask them if they'd come and watch them. And they were both awake anyway…" Puck ran out of steam.

"It's fine. This particular Maternity Unit is set up for family visits and participation. Was your daughter born here?" Lyn asked.

"Ah, no, that was another really quick sort of thing. We were half way to Cincinnati at a Glee competition, Quinn's water broke straight after we came off stage. We only made it as far as Marion, Beth was born there. 'Quick' seems to be a word that surrounds us."

"And how old is Beth now?" Lyn asked, making small talk as she walked towards Quinn's room with Puck.

"She'll be two in two weeks." Puck smiled, "and it feels like she's been with us for forever."

"I know that feeling," Lyn agreed, laughing, "wait till she's eighteen and comes home with her boyfriend's name tattooed on her arm and her tongue pierced and she tells you she's decided to go off trekking round Europe instead of going to college. Then it'll feel as though she's only been in your life for a second and it's just not long enough."

"You realise that's how old me and Quinn are, eighteen." He asked, Lyn looked surprised and amazed. "And I don't even want to think about that just yet." Puck pulled a face, "I'm not ready for boyfriends and dates and stuff. I'm ok with Beth being into Peppa Pig, and that's not easy for a Jew to admit. I'm not sure how I'm going to cope with her being into boys and tattoos."

"I cannot believe you are the same age as my daughter. Do you go to McKinley High, then?" Lyn asked. "Oh, of _course_, you must think I live in a cave. I remember now, the kidnapping, trial and stuff. Jenna told me all about you two getting married, she was at your reception with Grant. I have heard so much about you both, especially since she joined Glee. It didn't even click when you said Glee. I promise you I take far more care of the babies than I do of watching the news." Lyn laughed.

Puck opened Quinn's door allowing Lyn to enter first. "It's cool, it's nice not to be recognised, for a while there even doing the grocery shopping took about four hours longer than it should've. Hey Q, this is Lyn, Jenna's mom. She's looking after…do we still have to call him 'the baby' or have we got a favourite out of the names we came up with?"

"No we haven't." Quinn said quietly, Beth was asleep across the end of the bed, Hannah was curled up on a comfortable chair. "When can I go see him? I'm feeling so much better now. I've stopped shaking at least." Her shaky smile wasn't exactly convincing.

"I've come to ask you if you're ready to come and give your son a little meal?" Lyn smiled gently at Quinn, "Noah said that you breastfed Beth and that you want to do the same with your little man. He's probably hungry, are you ready?"

Quinn blew out a nervous breath, a trembling smile touching her lips, "I'm more than ready,"

"I'll stay here with Beth and Hannah," Puck said as he helped Quinn get out of bed. "I'll see if anyone's awake and answering their phones, let them know what's happened. Ok?"

Lyn pushed Quinn in a wheelchair down the hall to her son. "Is he really doing ok?" She asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"He's doing absolutely fine. Babies are more resilient than people think." Lyn assured Quinn. "He didn't need any help with breathing at all, he's only in the incubator to help him control his temperature."

Quinn settled herself into a comfortable seat. She got herself ready and as her son latched on she felt a warm, comforting sensation spread through her body. The familiar tug of his tiny mouth working her nipple. This was the part that felt so right. This made her feel that everything would work out. Quinn smiled down at her little man, his features so like Beth but so tiny. She'd forgotten how tiny Beth had looked when she was first born. Quinn jiggled his feet as she felt him slowing, her hand stroked across his tiny head smoothing his dark hair, the only difference between his and his sister's features, Beth was blond like her mommy, his hair was dark like his daddy's. "I wonder if daddy will shave your hair into a mohawk when you're older," Quinn mused, her fingers smoothing the strands again. She bent to kiss his head as his lips lost their grip on her nipple. "I think he's definitely finished for now," Quinn told Lyn, covering herself up. "And it feels like it was just yesterday that I last fed Beth. He's a natural."

Lyn took the baby from Quinn and put him back in the incubator. "I'll take you back to your room, it's almost 9am, time for doctor's rounds, he'll be in to see you very soon, ok?"

Quinn arrived back in her room as Puck was finishing a call to Sarah and Saul in Florida. "They're getting a flight back today. Saul said he'd call Brian to tell that I won't be in for work today." He informed Quinn. "John already got on the phone to try to book something for him and mom to get home today but the airfield near his parents is a bit limited. I didn't even bother trying to put them off, she'd stopped listening to me after I told her you were both doing well. I've left a message for your mom, her phone was off, and Frannie squealed. A lot. She says they can't set off back till Tuesday as planned because Peter's mom and dad have got something arranged for them for their anniversary, but she can't wait to meet him."

"You've been busy." Quinn smiled, "I have too, he fed for about 15 minutes so that's good. Lyn is going to bring me a breast pump, to help me get everything flowing. Oh, hi Dr Chin." Quinn answered the knock at the door. "Come in."

"How are you feeling?" Dr Chin asked Quinn then turned to Puck, "and you? Man of the hour, you did a great job, cool under pressure, the paramedics have been singing your praises. You two really like to keep me from doing my job don't you?"

"Not intentionally, Dr Chin." Puck answered, shaking Dr Chin's proffered hand, "I'd have much rather been an observer than a participant."

"You still did a wonderful job, mother and baby doing well, you can't ask for more than that." Dr Chin was determined to get Puck to accept his praise. "The paediatrician will be around very shortly, we tend to overlap a little. He'll talk to you about the baby. Can we just have a moment, I need to give Quinn a quick examination." Dr Chin pulled the privacy curtains round the bed. Puck, Hannah and Beth stayed on the other side of them. "Everything looks absolutely fine Quinn, no bruising or tearing, excellent. If there's any problems the nursing staff will contact me but I'm happy with your progress." Dr Chin pulled off his gloves then opened the curtains, going to the sink again to wash his hands.

Puck's phone rang, he checked the screen, "Quinn, it's your mom, do you want to talk to her or do you want me to do it?"

"No, you do it, I'll just burst into tears." Quinn replied, smiling at Beth who was now back on the bed with mommy.

"Hey Judy, yeah we have some ne…..ws. Oh. My. God. Does Frannie know? Shi…oot. Wow." Puck took the phone away from his ear to tell Quinn the news. "Your mom and Abe got married. They didn't win a trip to Niagara at all, they eloped." Puck shook his head again looking dazed. "Go Judy." He finally grinned putting the phone back to his ear. "No, Quinn hasn't said a word yet and her chin is on her knee. And the reason I was calling you is that your grandson decided to make his appearance this morning. Yeah, this morning. At home. No, I did it, there wasn't time for anything else. The 911 operator was amazing. And I still can't believe it all happened. Quinn, your mom wants to talk to you." Puck passed Quinn his phone.

Quinn described what had happened this morning once she had congratulated her mom and Abe. "Yeah, I just fed him for the first time. Yes mom, you're going to have to get used to it again. Hopefully for at least as long as I fed Beth if not longer. He's doing fine, six pounds two so he's a good weight. We're just waiting for the doctor to see him right now for an update." Quinn listened again, "no, he hasn't needed oxygen or any help breathing, he is in an incubator though." Judy must have had another question, "no at the moment he's just Baby Puckerman, we still haven't decided on a name."

Another knock at the door interrupted the call. "Mom, I'll have to go the paediatrician is here to see us, I'll give you a call later, bye, I love you too." Quinn hurriedly ended the call to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Baby Puckerman is absolutely fine, he hasn't suffered any ill effects from his rather hasty entry into the world, as long as he continues to feed as he did earlier you both can go home tomorrow, I've spoken with Dr Chin, he's happy with you too, so that's it, congratulations." Dr Naylor smiled.

"I'll need to go home soon, there's a lot to sort out." Puck told Quinn as soon as the doctor left, "I'll get Beth's crib down from the attic and I'll need to run out to stock up on tiny diapers, wipes and everything. All the stuff we were going to do after graduation." Puck blew out a breath and shook his head, "I need to call Rabbi Golding too, we'll have to arrange the bris, oh crap, it'll have to be next Saturday, his eighth day. It's Nationals in Chicago that day." Puck's hands flew to his head. He didn't want to let his team mates down but this was his son. His son's first ceremony, his acceptance into the faith. "I've said it before, I'm all for being a team player but my family comes first." Puck hugged Quinn. "Ok, there's a lot to do, let's go girls, we'll go see the baby on our way out. We'll be back later ok?" He kissed Quinn and picked Beth up. On his way out of the door he turned back to Quinn, "do you want me to call Mercedes and Finn, get them to pass the news on to the rest of the guys? I'll call Mr Schue too, he needs to know that neither of us can be at Nationals next week." Quinn nodded her agreement.

Puck, carrying Beth and Hannah beside him walked down the hall to the room where the baby lay in his plastic bubble. "There he is Beth, can you see him? That's your baby brother." Puck kissed Beth's head as she stared through the window at the doll like figure of her brother.

"My baby?" Beth asked, pointing on the window with a finger that she'd just took out of her mouth. "Dat my baby?"

"Yep, that's our baby. You're our big girl, that's our baby." Puck told Beth softly, his nose brushing against Beth's cheek.

"My not baby?" Beth asked. She seemed to be grasping things a bit better with a real visual of her baby brother, more than she did the random movements of her mommy's ever expanding tummy.

"Nope, you're not a baby, you're a big girl. You're daddy's big girl. You're Beth Puckerman. And now we need to find the right name for this little guy. What do you think?" He asked Beth although he fully expected the only name she would say would be Peppa. And obviously the baby wouldn't be named after a cartoon pig.

"He looks so tiny," whispered Hannah, "you did that Noah, you helped him be born."

"Yeah," was all Puck could say as his throat threatened to close up with tears. He blinked them away. "We have work to do. Come on, we'll be back later."

Puck drove them home and as they walked through the door the phone rang. "Noah, it's me," his mom said as soon as he answered. "I tried your phone but it went straight to voice mail. Anyway, we've got a flight out tonight, we land at nine twenty five. Ok? John's family all send their love. And thank you for the picture, he's beautiful. Have you thought of his name yet? And what about his bris?"

"Can I get a word in?" Puck laughed. "The battery died on my phone after ringing all you guys I've just put it on charge, and I'll just have to miss Nationals, his bris will be next Saturday, I think I'm going to ask Saul to be Sandek. And no, we haven't actually decided on his name yet, he's still Baby Puckerman." Puck told his mom, "at least Beth seems to like him a bit more now she can see him and see that he's the baby and she's the big girl. I haven't even told the guys at school yet, or Mr Schue. I'll do that after we eat. And I'm sorry but we all missed Temple this morning."

"I think even Rabbi Golding will forgive you for that, Noah. You need to call him to arrange the bris anyway." Ruth's voice didn't hold any blame.

Puck made a late breakfast for the three of them and as they sat eating he sent a mass picture message to all the Glee members. He attached a message to it. *Just saying hello, I arrived round 4am, thought you might like to know I scared the crap out of my daddy*

Puck's phone started buzzing with messages, he ignored them as he steeled himself to tackle the bedroom. Once he had got rid of the bedclothes, he'd had to just dump them, no way could they be washed clean, he found that the mattress was in a similar state. "A trip to Bed, Bath And Beyond this afternoon then," he sighed to himself. Puck went up to the attic to retrieve Beth's small crib for their bedroom and the oak crib for the family room. While he was there he spotted his old bed, in its separate pieces. Thankfully the mattress was there too so he brought that down and put it on in place of the ruined one. "Job done." He murmured to himself after he had made the bed with fresh linens, "I just need to get rid of all of this now. I wish I still had my truck." Puck tried to think who had a truck or access to one. He sat down heavily on the bed then picked up his phone. Over forty messages, mostly from the girls. He looked through a few from Mercedes and Rachel then one from Finn. *Happy New Baby. If there's anything you need buddy, let us know.*

"Burt's truck," Puck whispered to himself. He called Finn. "Hey buddy, how are you?" Puck said happily as Finn answered. "Are you busy this afternoon?" Finn said that he wasn't. "Listen, can you still use Burt's truck? Great, would you do me a big, big favour?" Finn hesitantly agreed. "Can you come over to help me take some stuff to the dump? Great, I need to get a babysitter first. Come over when you can. Cheers buddy." Puck ended the call. "Hannah, I'm just going across the street to see Mrs Fischer, ok? Hey," Puck held his hand out to Beth, "are you coming for a walk with daddy?" Beth took his hand and walked to Mrs Fischer's with Puck. As soon as he knocked she answered.

"How are you?" She asked in her accented English. "I saw the ambulance this morning, what happened?"

"Quinn had the baby. That's what I've come to see you about." Puck smiled at the little woman, "would you be able to watch Hannah and Beth for a little while this afternoon? I have to get some stuff to the dump. It shouldn't take too long."

"Mazeltov," cried Mrs Fischer, "And of course it's no problem, just give me a shout when you're ready to go and I'll come over and sit with the girls."

Puck got back in the house and looked round in a daze. "I know I should be doing something but I can't think what it is. I need a list of baby stuff to shop for. Crap, I still need to call Rabbi Golding. Ah, Mr Schue, I need to call him too. But if Quinn and the baby are coming home tomorrow I need to get the baby's crib prepared. Laundry first, then shopping, then visiting then….no idea."

Puck found the padding and linens for both of the cribs and set about washing them. As he was putting the first load into the dryer Finn arrived. "Just a minute, let me get this next load in…right, I'm with you." Puck shouted in answer to Finn's "where are you?"

"What were you doing?" Finn asked.

"Laundry," Puck answered, "someone's got to do it."

"So what happened? I know you were worried about Quinn last night," Finn asked.

"Let me just get Mrs Fischer over, I'll tell you everything outside." Puck replied, "Hannah, watch Beth for a second, I'm just going for Mrs Fischer." Puck went out to see Mrs Fischer already crossing the street with a tray of what he hoped were her amazing cookies. "I was just coming over to get you, can you stay right now? We won't be long I just have to get this stuff to the dump."

"Of course," Mrs Fischer nodded handing a cookie each to Beth and Hannah just at the front door. Luckily Beth was used to seeing Mrs Fischer in the house, she visited Sarah often during the day when she watched Beth.

"Ok, let's get this job done," Puck encouraged Finn. "I have to get back to the hospital soon to see Quinn and the baby."

"So what happened?" Finn asked his question again.

Puck explained, "So all those years of playing baseball weren't wasted, I think I should've used my catcher's mitt though. And that's why all this stuff has to go to the dump, it won't ever come clean and to be honest I don't even want to try."

"I can't believe you're just talking about it like it's nothing." Finn looked at Puck in awe, "dude, you _delivered_ your son. That is fucking awesome."

"And terrifying." Puck admitted, "it was Quinn who did the hard work, I just had to be there to catch him. And no, he still doesn't have a name. His naming ceremony is next week. That's something else. Rachel and Artie will have already picked up on it, the rest of you not so much." Puck sighed, his lips tight together, "sorry dude, I can't go to Nationals next week."

"What? Why?" Finn asked, "I thought you said everything is fine with Quinn and the baby."

"It is, we'll just be very busy next Saturday. I can't change it." Puck shrugged, he scrubbed a hand through the back of his mohawk. "The bris must be performed on the baby's eighth day. That's next Saturday. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"What is it? The bris, what's the significance?" Finn asked, "I get that it's a Jewish custom but what actually is it?"

"It's the circumcision and naming ceremony." Puck explained. Finn immediately winced and drew in his breath. "Hey, it's custom. We all have to go through it. At least we're young enough not to remember if it hurt."

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Finn asked, trying to work out if it would be at all possible for Puck to do both, the bris and Nationals.

"I know part of his name." Puck admitted. "I know it will be a Hebrew version of whatever we choose to call him followed by 'ben Noach ha-Levi'. It's tradition. You know, you Christians get it easy, just choosing the one name."

"So what's Beth's Hebrew name?" Finn asked, curiously. They'd finished loading the truck and were about to drive away.

"Her first name is the same in both English and Hebrew, she's Beth bat Noach ha-Levi. It's the name that will be used in any ceremony, like her Bat Mitzvah, on the Ketubah when she gets married or anything else, her everyday name is Beth Puckerman." Puck explained. "Like my name is Noach ben Seth ha-Levi for anything religious but it's plain old Noah Puckerman for everything else."

"Man, it's too confusing. And what's the 'ha-Levi' bit? Is that like a last name or something?" Finn asked, then he sighed. "I've got all this to learn, haven't I?" He knew Rachel wouldn't be tempted to let him off the hook with that. Ever.

"ha-Levi is the line you're descended from so most of the Jewish community in Lima is 'ha-Levi'. It's like a name in common. You're either going to be 'ha-Levi' or 'ha-Kohein'" Puck explained, not sure if Finn had any more understanding now than he did before.

"Ok, let's get this done. When will you be allowing visitors?" Finn asked, checking the traffic at the junction.

"I'll have to wait to see how Quinn feels." Puck replied. "God, there's so much to do today. When we had Beth I just stayed at the hospital with Quinn and my mom and Nana did it all." He hadn't realised that they had done so much work to get everything prepared for Beth to come home to. And they'd set up an entire room too. "Car seat. I have to put that on the list. Beth's first car seat was still in the truck when it got smashed. And I know for sure I'll pick the wrong clothes. I wonder if Kurt and Mercedes feel like a shopping trip?" He asked Finn.

"Kurt and shopping? Is the Pope Catholic?" Finn asked as Puck got out his phone to ring and ask for help. Kurt was ecstatic to be asked.

"I'll call Mercedes, she'll want to be in on this." Kurt's excited voice breathed to Puck.

"Just remember they're for a boy, go for the six to eight pound sizes." Puck advised, "and nothing pink. I don't care how trendy it is. I'm not putting my son in pink clothes, got it?" Kurt agreed that he would reign in his usual flamboyance and shop sensibly. "Only enough stuff for a couple of weeks, Quinn will want to go shopping herself, ok? Thanks Kurt."

On the way back from the dump Finn asked how long the bris would take. "The actual snip and name bit," Puck considered, trying to remember the last time he'd had to attend a bris, "about fifteen minutes or so, then there's a ceremonial meal but that's not long either. And it should be in the morning rather than evening."

"So if it was done say, eight-ish, maybe, you could be on the road by ten and in Chicago by three. Competition doesn't start till five. You could still do it man." Finn looked hopefully at Puck.

"I really need to talk to Quinn about that, it's an important day, I can't just take off after something like that. For sure Quinn won't be able to go even if she agrees that I can." Puck felt something lighten inside him, he might not have to let everyone down after all. "I need a trip to the Babies R Us. I have a list as long as my arm of stuff to get for both Quinn and the baby. You better take note of this stuff Finn, it'll be you very soon having to do this. And however much stuff you have prepared beforehand it's never enough. Nowhere near enough. And there's always one tiny little vital item that you forgot making you the world's biggest asshole."

Finn decided that going shopping with Puck would be a learning curve for him. He sat in the front of Puck's car, Hannah and Beth behind them. They pulled up, Puck finding a space in the parent and child parking area. "We'll need a cart Hannah," Puck told his sister as he got Beth out of her seat. Hannah brought one over, Puck sat Beth in the seat. "Are we ready? Let's go shopping."

Finn's face was scarlet as Puck picked up many intimate items that Quinn would require. "Dude," he murmured, "do you have to buy those now?"

Puck looked at his friend, "Err, yeah." He held up a box of breast pads, "it's better than her boobs leaking all over. Been there, seen that." He indicated the other packages in the cart, "and you imagine a baby comes out of there" he glanced downwards, "and nothing else? Trust me, they are entirely necessary." Puck found the cream that Quinn had used while she was feeding Beth. "Prevents cracked nipples," he informed Finn knowledgably and tossed a tube of it in the cart. Next he made his way to the baby aisle. He picked up cream to prevent diaper rash, baby lotion and bath liquid. He found diapers in the right size and picked up several large packages and one of the next size up. He chose the same brand that they'd used for Beth.

"Why did you get some bigger ones?" Finn asked, he thought it might be a good idea to take note.

"Because at least we'll have some ready for when he gets that little bit bigger and needs the next size, and that seems to happen all of a sudden. So at least we're prepared." Puck shrugged moving on to the next item on his list. Tiny little socks. "I doubt Kurt will think of socks, he'll be too busy trying to find a Versace onsie or something." Puck picked up several packs of plain white socks. At least the baby's feet would be warm. He walked on a little. "Undervests and sleep suits." Puck looked through to find the sizes to fit the baby. "How tiny are these?" He held one up against Beth. "You used to fit in this size. Wow, you are such a big girl now," he grinned at her.

"Peppa," Beth shouted as they passed a rail of pyjamas. "My want it." Her hands stretched out towards the Peppa Pig pj's.

"These ones?" Puck asked, looking through for her size. "Alrighty, do you want to carry them?" he smiled at Beth, she'd been so good all day and it had been a weird day for her, she deserved a little treat. Beth hugged the pyjamas to her.

"Car seat." Puck checked down his list, "that's all I need to get now, a car seat. Can't bring him home from the hospital without one. I think Quinn was looking at one of these strollers though, one that has everything, the double version. Just a sec." He rang Quinn's room.

"Hi, what's up?" Quinn asked, she sounded really good.

"I'm in Babies R Us, I've got just about everything I think, it's just a car seat to pick up now. What do you want me to do? Just get the seat and we'll choose a stroller when you get home or….." he asked.

"Just the seat." Quinn confirmed quickly, "my mom wants to buy the stroller again like she did for Beth and Isabelle. And if we go with a stroller with a car seat attachment it's fine, we just won't need to swap it about between both of our cars. Did you remember to pick up a couple of the stretchy one size nursing bras?"

"Nope, I forgot them. Think of the stuff we'll need for the next couple of weeks and I'll check them on my list." Puck listened as she reeled off item after item. "Yep, got all of them. Cool, so it's just the bras now? I'm on it. We should be done here soon, then we'll be back in to see you. Love you." Puck ended the call. "What?" He asked Finn.

"Puckerman, you are such a girl." Finn laughed.

"Uh uh, I'm just a guy who loves his wife and would do anything for her. Even girl stuff shopping." Puck smiled as he walked away. He couldn't remember ever saying anything truer.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything to do with Glee, shocker. Not. Never mind, better luck in another universe. And in that universe Quick is King and Queen.**

**A/N: Thank you to bunnygleek, I'm sorry to disappoint you, the name is in this chapter but it isn't what you were hoping for. It was always my intention to use the name of a young man I know who has fought through so much in his life, he is a genuine inspiration and a wonderful person. I hope you can forgive me my little indulgence. Misguided ghost777, I hope you like the name too. Quick1329, I agree that Billy Joel is brilliant but I'm sorry that's not going to be the name. Olacindy, I know they weren't prepared but they were intending to be, does that count? And I had to make him do the shopping to embarrass Finn because I don't think Finn'd ever do it. Miss agron, thank you, I hope you like this next episode. Cas, I loved that last bit too and here 'onsies' tend to be all in one pyjamas at the moment, mostly for adults. And chloe2007, never forgetting chloe, always a prompt reviewer, thank you for always taking the time. **

"Hey there little man," Puck whispered. Claire had just placed his son in his arms. "You look so much like your sister. You're beautiful." Puck's voice was so quiet Claire could barely hear him, the murmured words soothing the crying baby. Puck looked up at the hovering nurse, "is he still doing ok? No problems?"

"He's absolutely fine. Dr Naylor says he doesn't need to be in the incubator anymore so we're putting a crib in Quinn's room. He can spend the night with her, any problems she can press the buzzer and someone will be with her in seconds." Claire leant over them both visually checking the baby. Everything seemed fine.

"My mom will be home later tonight, if I take Beth and Hannah home will it be ok for me to come back and spend the night with Quinn?" Puck asked, his thumb keeping up a stroking motion on his boy's tiny little thigh.

"Of course, there's a pull out bed in Quinn's room." Claire smiled, "we actively encourage partners to stay. Ok, are you ready to take your little man for a walk to see mommy?" She asked, "you don't need any help in getting him settled in your arms do you?" Claire looked impressed.

"I've had a lot of practice." Puck laughed, standing up. "Let's go see mommy and Beth. And Aunty Hannah." Puck tacked his sister on at the end. The brief trip down the hall ended at Quinn's door. "Look who's here," he grinned, as he walked into the room.

"Oh, he looks even tinier now," Quinn breathed, her eyes filling with tears. "He might be ready for a feed," she said, holding her arms out to take the baby.

"He was getting a little fussy just before I brought him so yeah, you might be right." Puck agreed, relinquishing the baby to Quinn. "I can't believe these clothes are too big for him," Puck had washed and dried the clothes he'd bought before heading back to see Quinn, bringing her the things that she needed. "I'm coming back tonight once my mom gets home and staying with you two. And I finally managed to get Grammy on skype while I was waiting for the dryer to finish, I forgot to tell you. I showed her the picture on my phone, she said he looked like a skinned rabbit. She really knows how to make a guy feel good, doesn't she?" He leant over to watch the baby settling at Quinn's breast. "Wow, he's a hungry little dude, isn't he?"

"What are we getting for dinner, Noah?" Hannah asked, "I think I feel a bit starving."

Puck looked at the time, it had been hours since he'd cooked for the three of them. "When junior here is done, I'll change his diaper then we'll get out of here. I'll take two of my favourite girls to dinner then we'll go home and this big sister right here can have a bath and go to bed." Puck picked Beth up and kissed her, he didn't want her to feel left out. "Would you like to go out to dinner with daddy and Aunty Hannah?" Puck asked her, Beth nodded, she wanted some dinner. "What would you like to eat?"

"Setti." Beth announced smiling, "want setti."

"You ok with pasta, Hannah? We can go to Milano's." Puck offered.

"And garlic bread?" Hannah asked, the look on her face saying she was considering her options.

"If that's what you want. What ever you want to order, my treat. You were fantastic this morning Hannah, a really big help. Thank you." Puck hugged one arm round his sister's shoulders and pulled her in to his side.

Quinn looked at the three of them hugged together and sighed. "I love that you two are close, I hope that these two are just as close."

"Hey, a guy has to look out for his little sister and give her a special treat now and again. Right?" Puck answered Quinn then looked at Hannah for confirmation.

"That's right, little sisters deserve big things." Hannah laughed loudly startling the baby into sucking again.

"And now we know his hearing works fine," Puck nodded. "Good job Hannah." He scrubbed his hand over Hannah's hair.

Puck changed the baby once he was done feeding and settled him into the clear crib. He brought it closer to the bed so that Quinn could reach out and touch him.

Quinn held her arms out for Beth, "Can mommy have a hug and a kiss before daddy takes you out to dinner?" She pouted turning sad eyes on Puck, "it's been a while since daddy took mommy out to dinner, but I hope you have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow honey," she gave Beth lots of kisses all over her face making her giggle.

Hannah leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek, "I'm really happy that the baby is ok," she whispered quietly, "I got really scared this morning but I knew Noah wouldn't let anything happen to you. He loves you too much for that."

"Oh Hannah, that was a beautiful thing to say, and thank you, for staying calm and helping with Beth this morning. You really are the best little sister anyone could ever wish for," Quinn hugged her close.

Puck nudged Hannah out of the way and kissed Quinn, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered.

Hannah and Beth waved goodbye to the nurses as they passed, Puck smiled and again said he'd be back later. Very soon they were walking through the door at Milano's, Hannah first then Beth, Puck behind her. They got a table straight away, Beth sat at the table with a booster seat rather than a highchair. Puck handed a menu to Hannah and one to Beth too, she disappeared behind it, just her little hands on the edge of it holding it up were visible. Puck snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to Quinn.

"So what does everybody want to eat? Well, we know Beth wants spaghetti. She always wants spaghetti," he grinned at her as she lowered the menu, "but what do you want Hannah?"

Puck looked up as a face he recognised from school appeared beside him with a pad and a pencil at the ready. "Are you ready to order?" Their waiter asked.

Puck placed their order then glanced around as they waited for their food. He saw a few more faces he recognised and nodded towards them as they did him. One of the girls came over to their table, she was a Cheerio and had heard through the grapevine that the baby had arrived.

"How's Quinn? Is she ok?" Alice asked, at Puck's nod she added, "and the baby?"

"He's fine too, small but doing well." Puck told her. Hannah butted in.

"Noah had to catch him when he came out, it was scary." Hannah's face was very expressive.

"Oh my God. You did?" Alice's eyes almost popped out. She sat down ready to find out all the information, waiting with bated breath, "what happened? What did you do?"

"Alice, it's really nice that you're concerned about Quinn but I'm out to dinner with my daughter and my sister and we've had kind of a tough day," Puck tried to be kind but was also firm, "we'd really like to just eat and then get home, so if you don't mind….?"

Alice took the hint. "Will you be at school on Monday?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll have to see how things are. I'll tell Quinn later that you were asking about her, ok?" Puck smiled, "bye Alice." He turned his attention back to Beth and Hannah.

"Is that one of Quinn's friends?" Hannah asked once Alice had returned to her table.

"She's a girl that Quinn knows," Puck answered, "I wouldn't exactly call them friends." Alice was also a girl that Puck had had intimate knowledge of, in the pre-Quinn days obviously. A fact that Quinn was well aware of. There were really only the Cheerios who had joined after he and Quinn had got together that he wasn't intimately acquainted with. "Cool, dinner's here, I'm starved." Puck tucked a napkin in the top of Beth's shirt and rolled her sleeves up. Beth still had a tendency to assist her food onto her fork using her fingers.

After dinner the trio went home, Puck stopped to pick up ice cream for them and once in the house they sat and ate it in the family room watching Beth's favourite Peppa Pig DVD. "Don't tell Nana we had ice cream in here," Puck whispered to Beth, his eyes open wide, a smile on his face, "it's a secret, shhhhhh." By eight Beth had already been in the bath and had her new Peppa Pig pyjamas on, she cuddled with daddy on the couch, Hannah was on skype with her friends telling them all about the drama of the morning. Puck's phone chimed with a message.

*Got some _amazing_ stuff for Little Kurtis, bringing it over right now*

"In your dreams Hummel." Puck laughed out loud to Beth. "We're not calling your brother 'Little Kurtis' are we? No. What should we call him, hmm? Have you got any ideas?" Puck decided to say the short listed names out loud to Beth, see if she repeated any, see if any stood out to her. One did. And she could almost say it back. Puck considered the way that Beth had said it though. "Mmmm, you know what?" He looked down at Beth's happy little face, "I kinda like that. We'll see what mommy thinks but you might just have nailed it." Puck let Beth climb up into his lap, she hugged him tight then put her head on his shoulder. "Are you really tired, sweetie?" Beth nodded against her daddy's shoulder. "Come on then, I'll take you up to bed. Where's your lamb? Oh there he is." Puck carried Beth and her lamb upstairs to the bathroom first then to her bedroom, she was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow. Puck leant over and kissed her head, "Night baby girl," he whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. "No matter how old you are, you'll always be my baby girl." Puck stood at the door for endless seconds watching Beth's chest rise and fall, smiling in her sleep, he sighed then gently closed the door and went back down stairs.

Puck answered the knock at the door. Kurt and Mercedes stood with mountains of shopping bags. "Enough for a couple of weeks I said, this is enough for a couple of months. He'll grow out of them before he's worn half of it." Puck opened the door wider, "come on in. How much do I owe you?" He asked taking out his wallet.

"Nothing. This is a Glee gift instead of the baby shower we'd planned to have." Mercedes answered. "That's the second time we've been deprived of a baby shower for you two. Don't let it happen again." She tried for stern but ended up laughing at Puck's expression.

"I don't think we'll be doing it again. It was way too traumatic. For all of us." Puck shut his eyes and shook his head. "I've never been so scared in my entire life. Ever." He admitted. "And thanks for doing this," he nodded towards the bags, "but are you sure I can't pay you for them, I mean, I asked you to go find stuff, I didn't expect you to pay for them too."

"We _loved_ it," Kurt insisted. "And Mercedes kept me grounded. No pink. Or marabou feathers. Or gold lame." Kurt shook his head in disgust, "not even a single sequin. It's so not fair."

"Well, thanks guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you." Puck hugged both of them much to Kurt's surprise. "Hey mom, John." Puck turned at the sound of the front door opening. "You didn't have to cut your trip short. But I'm so glad you did." Puck's voice had the slightest catch. He was really pleased to see his mom. She'd always been one of the most important people in his life and it surprised even him how much he needed her here right now.

Kurt and Mercedes left with a quick wave, asking for their love to be passed on to Quinn. As soon as the door closed Ruth put her arms round Puck and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you Noah," she said through her tears, "I just can't tell you. You amaze me every day."

Ruth and John listened in detail to the full story and again were amazed. "Would you be able to find something out for me John?" Puck asked then told him what he needed.

"I'll try my best." John replied, smiling. "I'll let you know as soon as I get back to work. And my family send their best wishes to you all. My mom and dad can't wait to get to know their great grandkids, they've already claimed them, there's no going back now." He smiled, "No surprise but they love your mom already. And they're going to come and visit in a couple of weeks."

"Cool. And how could they not love her?" Puck grinned, "I mean, she's _my_ mom."

"Thank you Noah. A glowing recommendation." Ruth acknowledged wryly. "So do we have a name for Baby Puckerman yet?" She enquired.

"I think we do. Beth seems to like one name more than the others but I have to run it by Quinn first. If it's a go I'll tell you when we come home tomorrow." Puck stood up, "Is it ok if I go back and spend the night with Quinn and the baby? Beth's settled, she'll just need to go to the bathroom before you go to bed and Hannah's on skype. Possibly with Grammy if the giggles we can hear are anything to go by."

"Of course it is. Give Quinn our love." Ruth held out a hand for Puck to take, "and just so you won't be surprised tomorrow, John's staying here tonight." Then she blushed.

"As long as you're careful mother," Puck grinned, dodging away from the slap she sent his way. "Right, I'm going, I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Both cribs are set up already, I've washed and dried all the stuff for them and put it all on. And all of the clothes I bought this afternoon have been washed and dried too. There's the new stuff that Kurt and Mercedes just brought but I'd leave that till Quinn takes a look at it, you never really know with those two. I played it safe and just bought white."

"Like I said Noah. You never cease to amaze me." Ruth sighed looking in admiration at her son, "I think Hannah is a bigger badass than you, as much as you pretend otherwise, you're a big softie really."

"Only when it comes to my family." Admitted Puck, smiling. He wouldn't admit that to many people though. But it was true.

Puck arrived in the hospital and made his way to Quinn's room. "Hi, how've you both been?" He asked quietly. Quinn gave him a tired smile.

"Well, he eats every two hours then he sleeps like a log." Quinn said, leaning over to check inside the crib. "Very like his daddy actually." Puck sat on the bed at the side of her, looking into the crib too. "He looks a lot like you too, your skin tone, your hair colour. I wonder if he'll have your eyes?"

"Did you come up with a name yet?" He asked, Quinn shook her head. "I gave Beth all the possibilities. There was one she repeated, well, almost repeated, but I liked her version of it better." Puck told Quinn how Beth had said it.

"Mmmm, I like it." Quinn repeated it a few times with their last name. "I think it goes together well. Good choice, Beth."

"So we're agreed?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded. "Cool. That's one thing out of the way. When did he last eat?"

"Just before you came in, we're good for a couple of hours." Quinn replied, yawning.

"Good, 'cos I am exhausted. I'm going to pull the bed out from under here and collapse on it. Give me a shout if you need anything." Puck replied standing up to quickly disappear as he bent to pull out the bed. He dropped a kiss on Quinn's head as he very briefly stood up again. "Night, I love you." Then laid down and was asleep in seconds.

Puck came awake at the very first sound, the beginning of a wail. He stood quickly and was at the crib in a split second. "Hey baby, are you hungry?" He asked, putting the baby to his shoulder to soothe him. "Quinn, I think he might be ready for his next meal." Puck tapped Quinn's arm softly, rousing her gently. He helped her to get comfortable while still soothing the baby then handed him to her. Quinn quickly got him in position and he quieted straight away. The only sound in the room his little gulps. "It is still the most amazing sight Quinn Puckerman, watching you feed our child. It's beautiful." Puck whispered. "You're beautiful." He kissed Quinn's head then got everything ready to change the baby once he was done eating.

Three more times through the night the baby woke to be fed. "At this rate he's going to weigh more than Beth inside two months," Puck grinned, "he definitely takes after me, he's a boob man."

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued tickling her son's surprisingly big feet to keep him awake and suckling for a while longer. "I hope we can go home soon," Quinn yawned, "I want to get settled properly and these beds are never as comfortable as ours." She grumbled.

"Ah. Bit of a change there." Puck remembered to tell her. "I had to take the mattress and the bedding to the dump yesterday, we've got the mattress from our old bed on just now, till we have time to get a new one."

Quinn screwed up her nose, "Mmm, yeah, it would have been a bit messy." She agreed, "I don't blame you for just dumping all of it. We can wait till we move and have a new one delivered. New house, new bed."

"Weird to think that one of our babies was definitely conceived in that bed and the other one was born in it." Puck mused. "We are never getting rid of it. Too many memories attached to it."

The morning passed slowly until Dr Naylor and Dr Chin arrived at roughly the same time. Both Quinn and the baby were deemed fit to leave the hospital with instructions and guidelines to follow. Puck bathed the baby and got him dressed while Quinn showered and got dressed too. As soon as they were ready to leave Puck went to see the nurses. The usual information and instructions were given. Quinn was consigned to a wheelchair with the baby in his seat carried by daddy at the side of her. With a nurse pushing her to the entrance and waiting with her and the baby till Puck brought the car round, then they made their getaway. As soon as they pulled up outside they were greeted with the sight of a banner on the front of the house. 'Welcome Home Baby Puckerman'. "I like that they don't know his name yet," Puck grinned. The front door opened and Ruth, Beth, Hannah, John, Judy, Abe, Sarah and Saul all trooped out. "Hey, there's your new dad." Puck grinned. He got out of the car and went round to help Quinn get out too. He opened the back door and took the car seat out. John came forward to help carry the bags in. John tried to sneak a peak but the baby was so huddled down he couldn't see him properly.

They settled in the family room and as soon as Puck put the carrier down the baby squawked. He unfastened the straps and picked him up, exactly as he had with Beth almost two years ago, murmuring almost the same words to him. Beth came and tugged at her daddy's pants. "My lookit baby." She looked up at her daddy. Puck sat down with the baby in his arms, removing his outer layer of clothes. Beth climbed up on the couch beside him, she leant over and really studied her tiny brother.

"Can you remember his name?" Puck asked Beth. Beth shook her head. Puck leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to tell everyone the baby's name?" He asked. Beth looked round and smiled at everyone waiting, all looking back at her.

"Joss." Beth grinned, "my baby Joss. My hold it daddy." She held out her hands to pick up the baby as she would her lamb.

"Just a second sweetie, you need to sit down here," Quinn guided Beth to sit up to the arm of the couch, Puck very gently laid the baby across Beth's lap. As small as he was, Joss filled almost the whole of Beth's legs. "Put your arm here, that's it," Quinn got Beth's arm into place under him, "and the other one here," the other arm now across his little body. "There, you're holding your baby brother, is that nice?" Quinn blinked away the tears filling her eyes, both of her babies together. She glanced round at the emotional, smiling faces, the trembling lips of Judy, Ruth and Sarah. She saw Puck recording the moment with his camera.

"Now that _does_ look sweet," Grammy called from the laptop. Hannah had set her up to witness the homecoming. Quinn turned at the sound of her voice.

"Hi Grammy, I didn't see you there, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. And there's one thing I'll say, you two make beautiful babies." Coraline wiped a rare tear from her eye, "even though you haven't named him Winston."

Puck snorted a laugh and looked in Coraline's direction, "Did you _really_ expect us to? I mean, Winston Puckerman? _Really_?"

"Of course not." Admitted Coraline with a smirk, "I just love making you stand up to me. I have to keep you on your toes, make sure you're worthy of my granddaughter, you know. And I like to tease you, you're funny." Coraline muttered something intelligible under her breath although Quinn had a fairly good idea it had something to do with Puck's chest. "He's beautiful Quinn. Less like a skinned rabbit now he's got some clothes on. With any luck he'll turn out like his daddy." Coraline fanned her face making Puck blush more than a little.

"Grammy, you're stalking again," he called, still recording Beth and Joss. "You're creeping me out." Making Coraline laugh really loudly.

"Done mommy," Beth pouted, making an effort to move. Quinn swiftly picked up the baby and helped Beth down from the couch.

"My do it Gammy, my hold it," she grinned after she'd run over to the laptop, Beth clasped her hands together in front of herself and jumped about the tiniest bit, still not able to get both feet off the floor without holding someone's hands. She pointed behind herself towards the couch. "S'my Joss." Beth laughed, bending over, getting giddy.

"Oh finally," Ruth sighed as she took her grandson in her arms, "oh how I've been itching to do this." She gazed at his little features. "He looks so much like Beth but he also looks like you Noah. I've always only been able to see Quinn in Beth, just sometimes when she gives a certain look, she's all you. But I agree with Coraline, you make some beautiful babies." Ruth's lips gently touched the baby's forehead. She passed him on to Judy.

Judy sobbed just a little. "He's so gorgeous." She whispered to Quinn, "and tiny. You did a good job here." Judy couldn't say any more. Abe put his arm round her shoulder, comforting her. Once Sarah'd had a little hold too he started getting a little fussy.

"Fair warning if anyone wants to run for cover, he's getting hungry." Quinn smiled as she sat down with the baby in her arms, getting herself comfortable. "I'm not making any apologies for feeding my baby." She didn't even look up as she adjusted her clothes settling down and getting on with the job. Once the baby was latched on she glanced up, "Could I get a drink of water please?" She asked Puck.

"Hey, I remember the drill, one second." He replied smiling. He went into the kitchen and brought the sandwich he'd asked his mom to prepare and keep in the fridge and one of the bottles of water that were always stocked in there. "Ready and waiting for you." He watched for a few minutes, never ceasing to be drawn to the sight of his wife feeding their child. He turned to seek out Saul. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked Saul quietly. "We have something to ask you."

Puck and Saul went out to the back yard, Puck wanted privacy to ask this of Saul. He felt it could turn out to be quite an emotional moment when he asked and he didn't particularly want an audience. Puck drew in a deep breath and blew it out again sharply. "Wow," he swallowed a couple of times after trying to start to say what he wanted to say but not finding his voice. "This is harder than I thought." Puck cleared his throat and tried again. "Saul, Quinn and I have a favour to ask of you." He stopped and swallowed again, blinking to clear his eyes, "we'd like you to be the Sandak for Joss' bris." Puck let out another heavy, audible breath and waited for Saul's reply. He looked up at the man he admired so much, the man who would be his grandfather in just a few short weeks. He was unprepared for the tears that ran down Saul's face.

"I would be honoured." Saul managed to reply, dragging Puck into his arms to hug him tightly. "So honoured. Thank you."

"Is that a yes?" Puck's laugh was a little strained.

"Yes, absolutely. Of course I will." Saul replied, patting Puck's back heavily, still gripped in their man hug.

Sarah, watching through the kitchen window wondered what they were talking about. "What do you think?" She asked Judy and Ruth, "Saul looks very pleased, whatever it is they're talking about. Noah does too. And relieved." She pondered different ideas to herself, "I hope nothing went wrong at the garage while we were away. Noah looked worried before they hugged." She turned away from the window as they came back towards the door and into the kitchen. "Everything ok?" She enquired, looking between her fiancé and her grandson.

"It is now. Saul just agreed to be the Sandak." Puck smiled.

"What's the Sandak?" Judy asked, pronouncing the unfamiliar word hesitently. "I'm assuming it's something to do with a Jewish custom?" She looked round the group of nodding people.

"The Sandak is the person who holds the baby for the Mohel." Puck began, then he saw the confusion on Judy's face. He got a pen and paper and began writing down the titles of the important guests. "Ok, Mohel, he's the guy who performs the circumcision. The Sandak, he's the guy who holds the baby, it's usually like a grandfather, someone important in the family or important to the family. Kvatter and kvatterin, they're sort of like godparents, the kvatterin is a woman and she takes the baby from his mommy, hands him off to the kvatter who in turn places him on a chair, the Throne of Elijah, then he picks the baby up again, passes him to his daddy who hands him to the Sandak. After all the blessings, the circumcision and the naming is over the kvatter passes the baby back to the kvatterin who hands the baby back to his mommy. And then we eat. And that's Rabbi Golding calling me back, excuse me." Puck rose as he answered the call.

Twenty minutes later Puck returned to the kitchen. "Ok. Rabbi Golding recommends Shimon Meir for the Mohel, he does almost all of the bris' in Allen County. He also said he's got no objection to Frannie and Peter being called as kvatter and kvatterin. So now I've got to contact this guy," Puck held up a piece of paper that he'd written a number on, "to get things arranged." He looked over towards Ruth, "we're having it here right? Not at Temple."

"If that's what you and Quinn want. It's up to you." Ruth shrugged. She didn't mind where they held the ceremony she was just pleased to see Noah making so much effort and taking all the responsibility for doing it himself. He was certainly pushing a lot of her 'proud as punch' buttons these last few days. Puck nodded. Then he went to talk to Quinn.

"There's something I need to ask you." Puck started nervously, glad they were on their own.

"What's that?" Quinn asked, looking up at him and smiling.

"It's about next Saturday. And Nationals." He stopped and picked up Quinn's hand, playing with it rather than looking at her. "How would you feel if I went to Chicago after we're done with the bris?" Puck slowly raised his eyes to Quinn's trying to gauge her reaction.

"Actually, I think I'd be disappointed if you didn't go." Quinn replied, "we've all worked so hard, well, not so much me but everyone else has, and this is our last chance to win. So yes. Go. I wish I could be there with you all but that won't be possible. Will there be enough time to get there? It's like a what, four, five hour drive?"

"I'm going to call the guy that Rabbi Golding recommended and ask him if he can come as early as possible on Saturday, if we get away from here by ten thirty at the latest we'll have plenty of time to get to the theatre for the start of competition." Puck reached for a kiss. "Thank you. I hated the thought of letting everyone down. So I'll ring him now? Get things organised?" Quinn nodded her agreement. "And Saul said yes, he'll be the Sandak. Rabbi Golding said we could have Frannie and Peter too. I'd like to ask all the guys to come if that's ok with you," again Quinn nodded. Puck rang the man recommended and arranged for him to come to their house at seven thirty on Saturday morning. Puck then sent a text to all of their New Directions team mates asking them to come too at the same time.

Rachel and Artie both responded with excited text messages, they knew what the ceremony would entail. Finn replied too, Rachel had explained in more detail than Puck had yesterday and she'd also hammered home to him the importance of the event to both Puck and the baby, not to mention the rest of the family. A few of the guys replied that they would come but that they hoped to see Quinn and the baby before the weekend, but the whole team accepted the informal invitation.

"Should we ask them to visit this afternoon? They were here to welcome Beth, I think maybe they should call for a while today to welcome this little guy. We're not going to tell them his name yet though, they can wait till next weekend for that." Puck asked, his phone in his hand ready to text.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Quinn smiled, "you know, I don't feel as….." she shrugged, "I feel calmer this time round, like I know what I'm doing, you know? It doesn't seem the trauma that bringing Beth home was, in spite of how he arrived. Is that weird?"

"That's because you're an expert mommy this time round," Puck grinned, hugging her shoulder to him as they sat together on the couch. He glanced over at the crib where their son lay sleeping, "and he seems to be a relaxed little dude, even though he was in a rush to get here."

Quinn had a chance to catch up with Judy and Abe before they went home. She told them both how pleased she was that they had married but that she wished she'd been there. Judy explained that between the four of them, she and Abe, Sarah and Saul they had decided they were having a combined reception when Sarah and Saul married in a couple of weeks. Judy and Abe didn't want the traditional wedding because Judy didn't feel it was proper for either of them to marry in the other's church and Abe agreed. So they'd had a civil wedding with two complete strangers standing up for them. And they'd thought it perfect.

Sarah and Saul headed out just before New Directions arrived. "Noah, Quinn, I can't thank you enough for giving me this gift." Saul shook his head at them, his eyes bright, obviously still emotional about it. "I am so proud to be considered a part of this family." He hugged both of them, Sarah patting his shoulder, feeling emotional herself.

Puck answered the door to the whole team, they'd arrived virtually together. "Where are they? I want to see this little man," Santana cried, hugging Puck.

Puck hugged her back, "They're in here," he let her go and pointed toward the family room. Everyone trailed in, either hugging Puck or patting his shoulder as they passed. Quinn was sat with Beth on her knee looking at a picture book with her, she smiled at her friends and accepted their congratulations. Mercedes held out her arms to Beth who happily went into them.

"So, we want the full story." She grinned at Quinn, "what happened. I mean, we were here with you on Friday night and you seemed fine then bam, major emergency."

"She wasn't fine, she'd been off all day, even Mr Schue noticed but she wouldn't let me take her to the hospital or call Dr Chin till her water broke in the middle of the night, then it was too late. He arrived," Puck walked to the crib and picked up the baby, "just before the paramedics."

"And what are you calling him?" Rachel asked, stroking her own distended stomach.

"You have to be here on Saturday to find out." Puck grinned, knowing that none of them would miss it for the world. "And Quinn wants me to go to Chicago with you guys afterwards." His smile got huge. "Nationals here we come."


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the ability to cook a decent spagetti bolognese. I just burnt it while I was proof reading. Bet I'm going to be popular later!**

**A/N: Woooohoooo, go Lewis. Sorry, just watching F1 while writing, I get a bit excited about it.**

**Please forgive any mistakes in my interpretation of the naming ceremony. All that I have gathered is from the internet and as we know, it can be a contradictory source of information. I certainly mean no insult to the Jewish faith.**

**Many thanks to all reviewers, followers and those of you who have this story in your favourites list. It is very humbling.**

"**PUCKERMAN**" The sound penetrated Puck's sleep deprived brain, he shot bolt upright.

"Yep, I'm awake, I'll get him," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Thank you Mr Puckerman, but I don't need you to get anyone, I just need you to keep the snoring down to a level that doesn't disturb the rest of the class." Mr Jackson's less than amused voice wasn't exactly a sound that Puck had expected to hear in his bedroom. Neither were the sniggers of quite a few other people. He forced his eyes open…and found himself sat in a classroom at school.

"Crap," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut then opening them wide and blinking hard. He shook his head then yawned and stretched, "Sorry Mr Jackson, I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's not that your class is boring," and heard even more sniggers, "I just haven't had a lot of sleep these last couple of nights. New baby, you know?" Puck thought he might as well try for the sympathy vote. He glanced at Mr Jackson. "Yeah, that's not working," Puck thought to himself.

"Yes Mr Puckerman, I'm well aware that you seem to have every intention of single-handedly keeping Lima's day care facilities in business, but while you're in my class I'd appreciate it if you would at least _look_ like you're paying attention. Thank you." Mr Jackson's dismissive comment caused an even bigger wave of sniggers to spread round the room. Puck felt Finn squeeze his shoulder, a gesture of friendship and brotherhood with possibly a touch of 'what the fuck does he know' thrown in.

Walking down the hall with several of his football team mates after class Puck grumbled, "You've no idea how exhausting it is. He wakes up every couple of hours through the day _and_ the night, eats, craps more than his own weight then goes back to sleep. Quinn's exhausted, I'm exhausted and he's only three days old."

"Well, you will do these stupid things Puckerman," laughed Pringle, "didn't you learn that the last time? Having kids isn't easy, the only fun part is the making of them."

"Thank you," Puck's tone and smile were dripping with sarcasm, "your support is underwhelming," he nodded, reaching his locker. "Oh hey, you have to see this," Puck took his phone out and found the picture of Beth at Milano's. "How cute is that?"

"Dude, it's a menu." Pringle looked worriedly at Puck, "you really are sleep deprived if you think that's cute. You're not seeing unicorns or leprechauns everywhere are you?" He glanced round at the rest of the team, he looked ever so slightly embarrassed, "they seemed fucking real at the time. I haven't smoked anything since, I can tell you that. Those leprechauns? Freaky, fucking freeekeeeee."

"What?" Puck looked around too except with a puzzled look on his face, "are you on something? Medication we don't know about or maybe you have a concussion?" He held up the phone with the picture showing it round the group. "It's Beth. God," he scoffed, "can't you see _anything_? _There." _And pointed at her hands. The fake 'ohs' of understanding along with the sideways glances to each other made Puck roll his eyes and shake his head. "I took Beth and Hannah out to dinner, Beth looked like she was reading the menu but it hid her totally except for her hands, it was funny. Quinn appreciated it. She laughed."

"Cool, Puck. Yeah, real cool." One of the football players said with total insincerity, turning and walking away, followed by quite a few more murmuring something similar.

"I thought it looked funny, it made me laugh," Finn reassured Puck before walking away too.

Puck looked down at the picture again, it still made him smile. "I guess you have to be a daddy to appreciate it." He murmured to himself before putting the phone away and making his way to the choir room.

"Ok class, we have four days. That's it. We need to nail this." Mr Schue clapped his hands at the end of every sentence to emphasise his words. "We'll start with Buttercup. It'll sound great with all you guys. Mike, be working out a routine, something simple, ok? Girls, be ready for Every Rose. Puck I want you to lead Morning Glory. Take it away," He pointed at Brad to start playing the piano.

The first run through of Buttercup was already good, the song well known to everyone. Mike sat leant back on the stage, his eyes closed, his head moving about to some unheard melody, he seemed to be visualising where and how he wanted the dance routine to be.

Tina and Mercedes made a fabulous job of leading Every Rose. Lately Rachel hadn't felt that she could sing to the best of her ability, she didn't feel she could get enough air in her lungs so she was more comfortable backing rather than leading. Which astounded some of the group. Well, all of the group. And Mr Schue. No one ever thought they'd hear Rachel say she didn't want the lead. Finn denied that he was astounded by it, but they could all see it in his eyes. He was.

Puck led Morning Glory and as usual did a brilliant job. "Wonderful. Wonderful." Mr Schue applauded each effort. "Mike? Can I leave the dance routines to you? They need to be ready by Wednesday at the latest. Principle Figgins has excused you all from class on Thursday and Friday, we have two full days to get this stuff down. The singing you have, I'm not worried by that at all, the rest of it, the show stuff, that's what we need to concentrate on. Puck? You had something you wanted to say?" Mr Schue opened the floor to Puck.

"Ok, so Saturday morning I need everyone at my house by seven thirty. Mr Schue, that means you too." Puck turned to his teacher. "As soon as we've finished eating we can get going. Quinn really, _really_ wants you all to come. And Miss Pilsbury if you can persuade her."

"What actually happens on Saturday?" Blaine asked. He had a vague idea and he wasn't sure if he had the stomach to be in a room where a tiny little boy had his…..yep, it made him suck in his breath and wince every time he thought about it.

"Well, Quinn will hand the baby over to Frannie for her to bring him into the room, she'll pass him to Peter, they're like the equivalent of godparents. But not really god parents, but anyway. Peter will lay…the baby" Puck just stopped himself saying the name out loud and giving it away, "in a chair then pick him up again and hand him to me, Saul will sit in the chair then I'll lay him on Saul's lap, blessings then snip, pass to Abe, name, pass back to Peter, back to Frannie back to Quinn then food. Simple."

"Which name will you be giving him?" Finn asked.

"His Hebrew name. After everything is over we'll tell you his English name." Puck nodded.

"So, can't you tell us that now? If that's not part of the thing?" Finn hoped that at some point through the week Puck would be so tired he'd slip up anyway.

"I could, but I'm not going to. You'll have to wait till Saturday." Puck held out his hands, "come on, it's my son's right of passage into the faith, it's a really important moment in his life. Mine too. I'd like you to share that with us." His endearing half smile couldn't be refused.

"Will we have to wear the hats again?" Finn asked, frowning.

"No, well, me and Artie will but that's because we would for any ceremony, but you won't really need to." Puck replied.

"Of course we'll be there," Mr Schue assured Puck, "all of us, we wouldn't miss it for the world." The nods of agreement from everyone made Puck feel better, supported.

"Hey Jenna," Puck called as she chatted with Santana and Brittany as they all got ready to leave, "what's this I hear about you going to Europe?"

Jenna turned and stared at Puck. "How the hell did you know about that?" She asked, "I only told my….oh, she told you about that? Yeah, she said she'd helped look after Baby Puckerman. And she said he's gorgeous." Jenna had been the only one of the group who hadn't been able to meet Joss yesterday, she'd been out on a date with Grant.

The look that Puck gave Jenna definitely said 'you expected something else? Come on, get real.' "Of course he's gorgeous, he's _my_ son," grinned Puck, his hands out to his sides.

"How did you hear about that?" Santana asked, confused. "Going to Europe. Jenna was just this moment telling me."

"My mom is a nurse in NICU, that's where the baby was taken, my mom looked after him for a while." Jenna shrugged.

"Tell her I said hi," Puck smiled. Jenna said she would. "Bye guys, I've got to get going, I have to pick Beth up from day care. See you tomorrow." Puck waved as he went through the door.

As soon as Beth saw daddy she got off the trike she was riding to go meet him. "Hey you, are you ready to go home? Have you had a good day?" He asked through the fence.

"Hi, how's Quinn and the baby?" Rosa asked, she'd been busy with another child when Puck dropped Beth off before school. "I bet that was a shock, wasn't it? I thought you'd still got a couple of months to go?"

"Six weeks and yeah, it was a shock alright, but they're both doing fine." Puck replied with the hint of a laugh, "and this big girl loves being a big sister, don't you?" He asked Beth as he picked her up onto his hip.

"Here you go," Deena passed a bag to Puck. "We had to use the spare clothes today, a bit of an accident. They've been washed but they're not dry."

"Thanks." Puck nodded, taking the bag, "we'll bring some more in when we come on Friday morning. From next week we're back to just Fridays, it's only this week we'd booked the two days." Puck reminded Deena. "I think it's been good for Beth coming here and she seems to enjoy it."

"Most kids do, Beth really enjoys song time." Deena grinned at Beth and chucked her under the chin, "don't you sweetie, you love singing."

"Well, I'm glad she does, and she sings all the time at home too," Puck replied, he urged Beth to say goodbye to Deena, Rosa and the other kids then they headed home. As soon as they pulled up on the drive Puck got out and helped Beth from the car. She ran to the door stretching up to try and reach the door handle. Puck opened it for her and followed her inside. Quinn was in the family room nursing Joss. Beth ran to her mommy, climbing on the couch to snuggle up to her side.

"Well hello there." Quinn grinned at Beth leaning slightly to kiss her head. "Did you have a good time with Deena and Rosa? And what are you wearing? I haven't seen those pants in weeks."

Puck held up the bag of wet clothes. "A little accident. They've been washed but they need drying. Oh hi John." Puck turned as John came through the door.

"I have that information for you." John handed Puck a piece of paper. "Let me know if you want any help in setting something up." He offered. "Hi Quinn, how're you doing?"

"We're fine." Quinn gently jiggled the baby in her arms to rouse him a little. John made a swift exit to the kitchen to see Ruth.

Puck checked the information. "Hey Quinn," he glanced over, smiling, "think you can manage a family trip out after dinner? Just a very short one. There's something I really need to do."

"Sure. With both of them?" Her voice wobbled just the smallest amount.

"Don't worry, we'll only be gone a real short time." He assured her. He bent to kiss her head, he crouched at the side of the couch and drew Beth onto his knee lifting Quinn's top just slightly for them both to see Joss. "How's he been today? Waking up just as much?" He looked and saw Quinn nod. "Did you manage to get any sleep at all?"

"A little bit. Not much." Quinn admitted, yawning. "I'm glad your mom was here today. I think your Nana is coming tomorrow to help me."

Puck looked at her closely, she really did look exhausted. "Maybe we should leave it for today. I shouldn't have asked you to go out. You're too tired."

"Where did you want to go? Is it far?" Quinn asked, she wasn't sure she was really up to going out just yet. Puck explained where he'd wanted to go. "Oh. That changes things. We have to go. Definitely." Quinn insisted.

Ruth had made dinner for them all. John joined them every night for dinner these days, he had since he and Ruth got engaged. He also insisted on taking his turn at cooking. Puck had no problem with that. He enjoyed not being the only guy around the table and found they very often joined forces against the girls. Dinner was such a different meal from a couple of years ago, when there was just the three of them. And they all agreed that they liked it so much more now.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Ruth asked when she heard Puck's plan for the evening, "maybe you shouldn't be going out so soon." She looked at Quinn seeing the same thing that Puck had, she looked exhausted, really exhausted.

"We really need to do this Ruth." Quinn insisted, "we'll only be gone an hour or so. We'll be fine. Joss will probably want feeding again before we go so we should be ok while we're out."

John was still a little uncomfortable at being present when Quinn fed the baby so he took charge of kitchen clean up. Puck changed Joss once he was finished then got him ready for his first trip out. Beth danced about at the side of his little car seat as Quinn made sure that she looked presentable, that her face wasn't covered in dinner. "My going mommy?" Beth asked.

"Yes sweetie, you're coming too. We won't be long, there's just someone daddy wants us all to meet." Quinn told Beth giving her hair a quick brush. "There, you look beautiful." She smiled as she kissed Beth on her head.

Puck carried Joss in his car seat while Quinn held Beth's hand. He fastened the baby into the back seat then pick Beth up and fastened her into her seat. Beth started 'driving' before Puck had even got into the car, her toy steering wheel occupying her straight away. They arrived at their destination after a brief stop to collect something quite important.

John had paved the way for them to enter the building. They were escorted to where they needed to be. The man who escorted them pointed a person out to Puck. They made their way towards a woman who had her back to them, seemingly occupied. Puck saw a few surprised looks coming their way. As they reached her desk the woman became aware of something unusual, she glanced round and saw a mohawked young man carrying both a car seat and a huge bouquet of flowers. She looked shocked.

"Julie?" Puck asked hesitantly. Julie nodded slowly, mouth slightly open. "Hi, my name is Noah Puckerman," was all he needed to say. Julie jumped up out of her seat almost strangling herself with her head set.

"Is this…?" She indicated Joss in his seat.

Puck nodded. "This is Joss. And these are for you." He smiled, handing her the flowers. "You've no idea how grateful we are to you, how much you helped us. You were amazing. Thank you." Puck hugged her one armed.

"Oh my Lord," Julie replied, almost in tears, "how are you all? Are you ok?" She looked at Quinn who nodded, tears in her eyes, biting her trembling lip.

"Thank you" Quinn whispered. "Thank you so much." Quinn hugged her too. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Honey, it's my pleasure." Julie replied, "it's the reason I do this job, days like that make all the not so nice calls fade away. I am so glad that I could help in just the smallest way."

Puck interrupted her, "Trust me, it wasn't in a small way. You…" Puck stopped abruptly, not able to go on.

"And who is this little sweetie pie?" Julie bent towards Beth who smiled shyly.

"This is Beth. And she's a big girl," Puck smiled, looking down at his daughter.

"Is this your baby brother?" Julie asked Beth in a sweet voice.

"S'my Joss," Beth replied, gripping on to mommy's hand.

"Well he's beautiful," Julie told her, "just like you." Beth grinned, looking up through her lashes shyly. "Can I have a little cuddle of him?" Julie asked Beth. Beth nodded. "I'll just put these down here." She laid the flowers carefully on her desk as Puck put the seat down to unfasten the straps. "Oh honey, would you like to take a seat? You look exhausted." She looked at Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn accepted taking Julie's chair at the desk. "It's been a tiring few days." She admitted.

"I'll just bet." Julie agreed, "Oooooh," she murmured as Puck handed Joss into her arms. "You _are_ a tiny little guy aren't you?" She looked at both Puck and Quinn, "I've never been so grateful to hear a baby cry I can tell you."

"Yeah, me too," Puck agreed with a breathless laugh. He picked Beth up for her to see her brother's little face. Beth quite liked looking at him now, much more than when he was just a lump under mommy's clothes. "And what do you think of your baby brother? Is he cool?" Puck asked Beth.

"My Joss cool," Beth said then laughed with both of her hands over her mouth as if she'd just divulged a great big secret.

"We really just had to come and meet you," Puck explained to Julie, a little more in control of his emotions, "to tell you 'thank you'. It's not enough, nowhere near enough but…..thank you." He shook his head, not having any other words to say but meaning so much more than those two words. Julie understood. She hugged Puck, the baby still in her arms.

"You were remarkable." Julie told Puck then glanced at Quinn too, "both of you. I had no idea you were so young. Or actually who you were, I hadn't connected the name. I took the call when this little lady was, you know. I feel I have been so much a part of your lives, even just on the periphery, but I'm grateful that both incidents ended well. It's something I'll thank God for every day." Her eyes were bright and her chin wobbled just a little.

"We do too. Every day. We'll have to be getting home now, I see a hungry baby and a dirty diaper in the very near future," Quinn joked, leaning towards Beth making her laugh, "tell Julie what you say when Joss needs a new diaper."

"Stinky baby." Beth shouted, laughing even more. "My Joss stinky."

"Yeah, she does too," Puck grinned, "he's gonna grow up with a complex. But Quinn's right, we do have to go." Puck took Joss back from Julie's arms and fastened him back in his car seat making him squawk just a little. "There's that sound again," he glanced up towards Julie, "sounds good, doesn't it?" Puck saw her nod. He stood back up, "I just really needed to come and see you to tell you how much it meant to me, knowing you were here, on the other end of the phone, guiding me, every step of the way. It meant the world to me. Thank you Julie." Puck said quietly before kissing her cheek and hugging her tight. Quinn followed suit. Julie thanked them too, for the flowers. They waved as they left the control room allowing Julie to get on with her work, helping people, saving lives.

"Wow." Quinn exclaimed as she climbed back into the car, "that was way more emotional than I thought it would be." She wiped her eyes again, turning to watch Puck fasten Beth into her seat.

"It sure was." Puck agreed, "and I'm sorry for dragging you both out of the house when you're not really ready for it, but I just had to see her. The thing that keeps going through my mind is what would have happened if she hadn't have been there." He glanced at the other car seat. "I don't think it would have been a bris we would be organising." He closed his eyes against the sudden rush of emotion, the breath sticking in his throat.

"Don't think like that." Quinn urged, "we can't think in 'what ifs'. Julie _was_ there and everything worked out fine. Life is good," she whispered. "Our life is more than good." Puck smiled and nodded agreement to her words. Yeah, their life was more than good. It was fucking excellent.

"Where is he?" Frannie cried as she came through the front door on Wednesday morning. "Where's my nephew? I want a hold. Oh," she exclaimed her expression turning into 'total broody momma' as she caught sight of Joss laid asleep in his crib. "Can I pick him up or do I have to wait till he wakes up?" She pouted at Quinn. "I have to warn you I will keep nudging his crib until he wakes, so…" she extended the word at the same time as extending her arms towards the baby, a hopeful look on her face.

"Go ahead," Quinn permitted, rolling her eyes, "you'd better watch out Peter, I see a brother or sister for Isabelle in the near future. Look at her face. _That_ is one incredibly broody mamma."

"We'll just keep practising thank you very much." Peter replied, his eyebrows raised high, "and I will keep a check on your birth control." He leant towards Quinn and whispered out of the side of his mouth, "I remember what happened the last time." Quinn just nodded and managed not to laugh out loud.

"Explain to me again what we have to do on Saturday," Frannie requested. Quinn, with the help of Sarah gave them both all the details and what their part would be. Both Peter and Frannie said they were honoured to have been chosen.

Saturday morning just after seven, the family arrived at the Puckerman house. Grammy wasn't entirely looking forward to the ceremony but she appreciated its importance within the Puckerman's culture. Judy, advised by Abe about the proceedings was far more prepared. He had also reminded Peter and Frannie with what would be expected of them, in their duties. Sarah and Saul arrived together very shortly afterwards, Saul insisting on them walking as it was an incredibly important day for him and he felt the need to be more observant than he usually was. New Directions arrived in dribs and drabs, the guys seemed so much more nervous than the girls. At seven thirty the Mohel arrived. Within a short space of time everyone had congregated in the dining room.

Frannie, almost weeping took Joss from Quinn and carried him to the doorway of the dining room. She passed him over to Peter. She had to walk away quickly, she didn't want to think of him being in pain in any way. She knew it had to happen, for his religion, his culture, she just didn't want to think about it. Frannie had chosen to stay out of the room and be with Isabelle and Beth. No one thought it was a good idea that they should be there for the ceremony.

Peter, almost shaking carried Joss to the designated chair and laid him on it, then, as instructed by Abe over the last few days, picked him up again and passed him to Puck. Puck cradled his son gently, rocking him, his lips against his head as Saul sat in the same seat. Puck placed the baby on Saul's lap then stepped back.

The Mohel recited the blessing as he performed his task. Puck recited the father's blessing. The gathered group of men responded, all had been primed by Puck, Artie and Abe. Puck picked Joss up from Saul's knee and handed him to Abe for the naming part of the ceremony. Abe recited the appropriate blessing, Puck's face broke into a smile when the words Yehoshua ben Noach left Abe's mouth. At the end of the blessing Abe drank from the cup of wine.

Once the naming was done The Mohel and Puck recited a prayer together. As the ceremony drew to a close, all of the blessings recited and responded to, Peter took Joss from Abe and delivered him back to Frannie. Frannie hugged the baby close as she carried him back to Quinn. Both of them were crying. It had hurt Quinn so much to hear her little boy cry in pain but she knew it was necessary, it had to be done. And it was something he wouldn't remember.

The food that had already been prepared was blessed and eaten. Quinn and Puck stood together with Beth and Joss. "So his name is what?" Asked Santana.

"Yehoshua ben Noach ha-Levi" Puck told her. "Didn't you hear Abe say it?"

"Abe was saying a whole bunch of words I didn't understand, they were all Hebrew." Santana exclaimed, "how was I to pick that out of a million different words. I'd like to see you try it in Spanish."

"I know that's his Hebrew name," Finn said, feeling confident that he'd understood the protocol, "but what name will you be using for him every day?"

Puck picked Beth up, "Beth is the one who picked his name so she should be the one to tell you." He smiled at Beth, "are you ready? Can you shout out your brother's name?" He asked her. Beth looked shy with so many people looking at her, "come on, you can do it. What do we call your baby brother?" He encouraged.

Beth took a deep breath, "JOSS" she shouted then tucked her head into Puck's shoulder hiding her face. Beth wriggled to get down and ran over to Nana Ruth, standing at her knee having her hair stroked.

"We had a short list of names, one of them was Joshua," Puck explained, "we sat here last Saturday night, just me and Beth and I said the names to her, the only one she tried to copy was Joshua but she said Joss. So that's his name. Yehoshua ben Noach ha-Levi to be known as Joss Puckerman."

"Congratulations, Joss" Mr Schue called, raising his coffee cup in toast. "And I'm sorry to eat and run but we really have to hit the road." He looked round at the gathering. "Thank you for including us all in this, we are like a great big family." He walked over to Quinn, "I'm so sorry you can't be with us today, look after your beautiful little boy and this, huh" he breathed out a big gasp as he picked Beth up, pretending she was incredibly heavy, "gorgeous big girl. And we'll see you later. Ok?"

All of New Directions bid the family good bye. Puck, as much as he wanted to go to Chicago was reluctant to leave Quinn and their babies. He hugged Beth first then picked up Joss. He gathered Quinn in one arm and kissed her, gently. "Bye," he whispered, "I'll call you when we're done. Ok?"

"Yeah, let me know the results too." Quinn felt more than a little tearful. Damn hormones. "See you later." She took Joss from his arms as he walked away to get a ride to school with Finn and Rachel. "Hey, Puckerman." She called to his retreating back, "you taking your funny hat with you?"

Puck's hand rose to his head and felt the yarmulke still there. He took it off and grinned, walking back to Quinn, he sneaked in another kiss mumbling against her lips, "Tell the truth, it turns you on doesn't it? This funny little hat." Quinn didn't reply, she just laughed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: There is genuinely no claim to ownership. Just saying.**

**A/N: The 'Beth-isms' are actually how my children said words when they were very little. Just thought I'd let you know that.**

**Thank you to misguided ghost777 and chloe2007 for reviewing the last chapter. I can't believe how far this story has come. And there's still more. Sorry to bore you with my little imaginings. Many thanks to new followers eivee, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, love-the-lamb, welcome aboard, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. And so we go on...**

"Wow, they're really good aren't they?" John shouted above the cheering. New Directions had just finished their performance, only another three teams to go then they would have to wait for the results. He was holding Beth up so she could clap and shout for daddy. She could still see him on the stage and he waved at her. "Has Noah ever thought about a future in the music industry? His voice is unbelievable." John added.

"You should hear him and Quinn sing together, the chemistry, oh, it's just...ah," Ruth sighed, she couldn't explain it, put it into words. "You'll have to get him to show you the video of Beth's birth, the one with the song over it. Now _that_ is amazing, his voice at it's best, it flows over you like silk. Truly beautiful." Ruth was still clapping too, Hannah was stood at the side of her cheering like a lunatic. But New Directions deserved it, they had done a fantastic job. The other teams so far had only included one song with flowers in the title, they'd done all three and all three entirely different styles.

Just off stage Puck grabbed his phone from Mr Schue, "Hey, it's me. Yeah that's for us, we've just finished. I know, they're going nuts. I think it's my mom in the front row making everybody cheer. Either that or John's pulled his gun on them or something. How's my boy? Yeah, Beth's loving it as usual. Yeah I can hear him. Well, try and get some rest and I'll call when we get the results. Love you," Puck ended his call. "So how do think we did Mr Schue? He asked.

"I think you were all amazing." Mr Schue smiled widely, "you did an excellent job of Buttercup, Mike's routine looked so polished. I really think the difference with us is that things always look fresh, everyone else looks over-rehearsed. I got it all on video too so Quinn doesn't have to miss it."

They went back out front and watched the remaining performances. Puck had been over to his mom and picked Beth up. She was now sat on daddy's knee watching the singing people, bouncing about and singing along. To her own songs naturally, she didn't know theirs. The Wheels On The Bus sounded quite good to the tune of The Rose. Puck's head shot up. Had that been a wobble, a mistake? Oh yeah, the team on stage were floundering. The dance routine had gone to pot, they hadn't been able to pick up and carry on. "Well that just serves her right," Puck commented to Beth, "she's the one who looks like she's twelve and was trying to psych everyone out before the competition started. Ha, what goes around comes around."

Rachel agreed with him, from behind her hand she said quietly to Puck, "That's the little witch who knocked Kurt's confidence so bad he refused to apply to NYADA."

"Makes me even more glad now that she's fu...messed up." Puck's grin was verging on the triumphant. That team had been their only real competition. The other teams just not quite being there. Good for Regionals, great for Regionals, but just not Nationals quality. Things were looking close to excellent for New Directions.

As the last performance ended New Directions were feeling more than a little confident. Mr Schue was too. For him it felt just like it had in the eighties when he'd won Nationals as a performer. The waiting was near killing him. Three years almost. That's how long it had taken him to get New Directions to the top of their game. And now they were all leaving. Going their separate ways. Out into the wide world. And he would have to start again. New students, new songs, new routines, new New Directions.

"And the winner of the National Show Choir Competition 2012 is...NEW DIRECTIONS" The MC shouted into his microphone.

The audience cheered and clapped loudly as the confetti cannons burst. Mr Schue and Finn lifted the giant trophy, waving triumphant fists in the air. Ruth had rung Quinn and was holding her phone up, at home Quinn was sobbing. She was so, so pleased. For the team but most especially for Mr Schue. He'd had faith in all of them and had never let them down. Even when they had let him down. More than once. What a moment. She wished she could have been there.

"Oh Sarah. Can you hear that?" She asked, "they did it. They won. I'm so proud of them all."

Quinn was in bed when they arrived finally home. Puck had travelled back with his mom and John. Beth had fallen asleep in her car seat very shortly after starting the journey back. Hannah hadn't lasted much longer. Ruth, between them both on the back seat had nodded off half way into the journey. Puck and John had enjoyed each other's company all the way from Chicago to Lima. They had discovered so much more about each other. John had learned why chasing a singing career would never be an option for Puck. That had been his dad's dream. Although according to Ruth, Seth Puckerman did not have half the talent that Noah Puckerman possessed. Puck learned that John was fully aware of the misdemeanours of his past, in his life before Quinn, before becoming a daddy and he didn't hold it against him. John learned the full story of how Beth and 'Quick' came to be.

"From the very first moment I saw her, you know?" Puck said quietly. "I was only fifteen but I knew, well, I wasn't actually fifteen, almost, it was just before my birthday. I knew she was the one." Puck laughed, a quiet self mocking laugh, "it feels like a lifetime ago now. But I love her so much. I would do anything for her. Anything."

"That's how I felt about Glory." John replied quietly, he glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure that Ruth was asleep. "It's how I felt when your mom walked in the door. You know when I was talking to you? That day?" He nodded for emphasis, "it was like something had sucked the air out of the room. I couldn't breathe. I knew I had a job to do, to focus on but all that time, in your house I knew where Ruth was every second of it. It was like getting struck by lightening. And I never thought it would happen for me again." He glanced at Puck and smiled, "I am so glad it did. I feel like I'm living again instead of just existing."

"That's cool." Puck smiled, he loved to see his mom happy. "I've never really known her to date," he admitted. "My dad was an asshole. When she was at work, after Hannah was born and she was just getting started in her career, she had to put in long hours at the office. My dad used to go to bars and stuff during the day and pick up women. I remember coming home from school and finding him with them. I think he took risks because he wanted her to catch him. Find him out then he wouldn't have to be the one to leave, she'd be the one to throw him out, you know? He wouldn't have to admit anything, own up to anything. He wouldn't have to take responsibility. He could go off and try his luck at being famous, being a rock star." Puck made a disgusted sound and shook his head. "I used to be more like him than I even want to think about. I was a total asshole. Anything female. Didn't matter. Tall, short, fat, thin, blond, dark, young, old. Any of them, all of them. More than one at a time sometimes. And then came Quinn." Puck's face changed slightly, "but even then, at first I was still the same. She didn't notice me or at least she tried not to. Or I thought she didn't. That afternoon when I found her crying because Sue Sylvester had said she was fat. Best afternoon of my life. Up to that point anyway." His head went back, his eyes closed, he was obviously remembering a very private moment. Puck told John how hurt he was that Quinn hadn't even told him about Beth herself. Something he'd never really admitted before, except to himself. How he'd been too unsure of himself and of her to give up his old ways when she first came to live with him. And of the moment when she finally accepted that he was telling the truth when he said that he loved her. As they stood at the window gazing at their daughter, their beautiful creation. And how he would never trade his life. Not in a million years. Not for anything.

"I know that me and your mom won't ever be able to have kids ourselves, she had the op, you know, after Hannah?" John wasn't entirely sure he should be discussing this with his future step-son. "I've always wanted to be a father but I don't feel I'll be missing anything. I mean I know you don't really need a father figure as such but I hope you can see me as a friend. Now Hannah, I really want her to see me as a dad. Be able to come to me if she has a problem or just something really exciting to tell me. And I hope that Beth and Joss will be able to see me as grandpa. I just really want to be a part of everything. What you all have. It's a crazy mixed up interlocking family and I love it." He grinned at Puck, "Your mother-in-law is married to your step-grandfather's brother. How weird is that? But it works. I've no idea how it does but it does." They drove on for a while in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. The rest of the journey they talked about less personal subjects, football, work, music, movies, just chatter to keep them awake.

"Hey baby girl," Puck whispered quietly as he picked Beth up from her car seat. "Ooops, we'll have to wash that in the morning." He looked over at John. "Don't lock your car up yet, I need to get the seat out. She had an accident in her sleep." He wrinkled his nose up, "she's used to going to the bathroom half way through the night. Sorry."

"These things happen. I'll take Hannah up then come back down for it." He turned his attention to Hannah, "come on sweetie, we're home," he said quietly to her. Hannah mumbled and turned, her head propped up against the seat belt. John held her up as he unclipped it, gently picking her up, Ruth held the front door open for him. John carried Hannah straight up to bed then came back to sort out Beth's car seat.

"You don't need to do that," Ruth yawned at him, "you must be exhausted driving all that way after the long day we've had. You go on up, I'll see to this."

"Both of you go on up. I'll see to it." Puck said from behind them. "Beth's changed and in bed. Joss is getting fed, I'll see to this then go help Quinn." He looked at John, "shared duties, Quinn puts it in one end, I clear up what comes out the other. I think I got the bum deal," he grinned. "I know Joss got the best deal." He turned away to concentrate on cleaning up the car seat. "Or should that be breast deal? I know when I try all I get is," he made a buzzer noise, "'access denied'. Again." He grumbled to himself then turned around to see his mom and John still stood there. "I thought you'd gone." At least he blushed, "goodnight, see you in the morning. Well, later in the morning." After checking the time and seeing that it was three thirty. "Maybe try to get a lie in? It's Sunday, no work or school."

After Puck had finished cleaning down the car seat and washed up he went back upstairs. Quinn had just given up trying to keep Joss nursing, he'd fallen deeply asleep. Puck took him and laid him on his mat to change him. "Wow, just a wet one." Puck whispered to Quinn, grinning. "He must have thought you'd be changing him, bet he's saving it up for his next one to be sure daddy gets the crappy diaper." Puck settled Joss into his crib at the side of the bed.

"You must be tired, you've been up about twenty hours, didn't you get any sleep on the way there or the way back?" Quinn asked lifting the covers for him to get in beside her, seeing Puck shake his head.

Puck's arm snaked under Quinn's neck, curling down her back drawing her close to him. He came in close for a kiss, his lips lingering against hers, tongues meeting, just the slightest touch. His other hand cupping her face then sliding gently lower. As his palm came into contact with her chest Quinn moaned. It didn't sound like a bad moan, a distressed moan. It sounded more like a 'keep going, go for it, I want you' moan. Puck took encouragement from the sound, his lips trailing lower too, his fingers ever so gently easing her top down, just a little, slowly. Easing the stretchy fabric of her nursing bra out of his way too to find the hot solid mound of her breast. "You know what'll happen if you do that," Quinn warned as his tongue was about to make contact with her pouting nipple.

"Yeah I know," Puck sighed, covering her back up, well aware that her milk could spray out on occasion, "but it was worth the risk just to take a peek."

They both settled down to sleep, Quinn relaxing into Puck's arms, her back against his chest, his breath tickling her ear just a little. Till they heard the now familiar wail of their hungry son. "Have you seen the time?" Puck marvelled tiredly, "he's slept for nearly four hours." Puck got up to pick Joss up out of his crib and bring him to Quinn. He glanced down at Quinn's breasts, "I'm guessing you know already, you must be ready to burst. Here," he passed her the baby.

"I hope he's hungry enough to take it from both sides this morning, otherwise you'll have to bring me the pump." Quinn winced, even just moving made her breasts ache. At least this time she'd been prepared for the sudden change in her boobs once her milk came in. And oh my God. Even as prepared as she was, she was still stung by the sudden onset on Wednesday morning. All she'd done was to lift her arm to open a cupboard door and bam. Instant agony, rock hard boobs. She'd glanced down and seen the difference, felt the heat. "Wow. Now I'm a dairy cow again," she'd murmured to herself.

Joss did seem much hungrier this morning, staying awake till he'd nursed from both sides, a good long feed. "Maybe he'll go a long time again, maybe he just needed that week to settle down." Quinn suggested, hoping that was the case.

Puck changed the baby. His assessment in the early hours had been spot on. Joss had definitely waited for daddy. Beth started singing in her room, Puck went to get her to bring her to the bathroom. When she was done she climbed into bed with mommy and daddy for a big cuddle.

"Did you have fun watching daddy sing yesterday?" Quinn asked. Beth nodded, she loved watching New Directions singing.

"Mr Schue wants you to come to school on Monday morning. He already cleared it with Principle Figgins on Friday, just in case we won. He wants everyone from the team to be there when we walk in with the trophy. We can bring Beth and Joss too. I'll run you back home when you're ready, I don't have any more tests or anything. This week is just hang out week till graduation on Friday."

"Then it's proper working. Full time. Till September anyway when your course starts." Quinn remarked, "this year has gone by so fast. Beth will be two on Tuesday, Isabelle will be one on Thursday. It's a year since we were crowned prom king and queen…"

"Thank god we have an excuse not to go this year." Puck muttered, "we can't go to prom on your birthday, can we?" He asked Beth shaking his head and frowning till she copied. "See, Beth agrees too. It wouldn't be right leaving our beautiful big girl on her birthday."

"And I don't have a dress to fit me." Quinn pouted. "At least not one I can fit these" she glanced down, "into. One day 'Bert' and 'Ernie' will disappear. And I won't be sorry to see them go. I've forgotten what it's like to look down and see my feet." She joked.

"Speak for yourself. I'll be devastated," Puck grinned kissing Quinn over the top of Beth's head. "Come on in, we're decent." He called in answer to the knock at the door.

"Oh, hi, I didn't think that meant you were still in bed," John stuttered. "I'll…..not to worry, it'll keep." He backed away closing the door.

"John, what's up?" Puck asked, turning towards the door, "it's totally fine. It gets a bit like Grand Central Station in here sometimes. We're used to it."

"I just have a question for you but it'll keep, it's not a burning issue." John's smile was genuine. "I'm going out to bring something in for breakfast, no bacon," he frowned a little, "what would you like me to bring for you?"

"Can you wait a few minutes?" Puck asked, John nodded. "Do you want to get dressed and go with daddy and Grandpa John?" He asked Beth, deliberately using the name that John had mentioned on the drive home last night. Puck had to agree. The more family in his children's lives the better. Beth nodded scrambling to the edge of the bed before throwing her legs over the side and sliding down on her stomach landing on her feet. "Slick Miss Puckerman. Very slick," Puck grinned at Beth. "We'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Puck nodded to John throwing the covers back, he didn't need to be embarrassed or hesitant. These days he always had his shorts on. Only for another few weeks though. Then it was implant in and away we go. Or at least in Puck's mind. He was hoping that Quinn had the same idea. He wasn't quite sure when the best time to broach that subject would be. Possibly nine days after the birth of their son was just a little too soon. And he didn't want to extend the time any longer than the doctor suggested by pissing Quinn off.

Puck got dressed then helped Beth too. She was making the job harder today by jumping up and down and singing. "Grandpa John will be getting fed up of waiting for us," Puck warned, "he'll go without us then what will you have for breakfast, eh?" Beth stopped and gave her daddy a huge cheesy grin, hugging him round the neck as he knelt in front of her to help her get dressed. They finished the task then went downstairs to find John in the kitchen getting the coffee machine ready.

"Ready to go Princess Beth?" John asked, picking her up, making Puck smile.

"Yes" shouted Beth, "brefstast. My want brefstast."

"And what does Princess Beth want for breakfast?" John asked her. "Will we let daddy take us to get breakfast? He'll know where to go, won't he?" Beth nodded. Of course daddy would know where to go. Daddies know everything.

They climbed into Puck's car, "I feel really bad now." John grinned, "I was going to go out to pick up breakfast and now I con you into driving and making the decision about what we're having."

"Yeah, with that grin you look like you feel bad too." Puck snorted, "and it saved taking Beth's seat out from my car to put it in yours." He remembered about the other car seat. "I'll have to check her other seat then put it back in Quinn's car. She should be able to drive again soon."

Puck pulled up outside the only Kosher deli and bakery in Lima, Cohen's. It was run by Rosa and Deena's family. On Sunday mornings, when their day care business was closed, they took it in turns to help out.

"Good morning Beth." Rosa held her arms out for Beth to go round the back of the counter and get a hug. Beth loved this treat. It meant either Rosa or Deena would let her choose a cake to take home for later. "And what can I get for you today?"

"Brefstast." Beth told Rosa, grinning.

"You've come to pick up breakfast?" Rosa asked, glancing sideways to Puck and seeing him nod. "I bet you'd like..." she drew out the word looking round at the traditional goodies on offer. "Hmmm, let me think." Rosa made a big play of checking all the shelves in the refrigerated unit in front of her. "I bet your daddy is going to order a dozen bagels." And again Rosa glanced at Puck, seeing his face begin that half smile she knew so well. "And cream cheese and lox. Am I right?"

"Am I so predictable?" Puck complained. Rosa laughed her 'yes' at him, her father joining in.

"Noah Puckerman, you have been coming here on Sunday mornings for lox and bagels since you were not too much older than Beth. The only thing that's changed is the amount you order." Josef Cohen laughed in his faintly accented English. "How is your new baby doing? I heard he came early, right?"

"He did, six weeks early but he's doing just fine." Puck smiled again, "putting on weight, sleeps well. He's good."

"And I heard that you delivered him yourself?" Josef's statement was also a question, he looked quite disbelieving. "Or is that just the gossips exaggerating what happened?"

"It's true," Puck gave an embarrassed half grin, "he couldn't wait for the paramedics..."

Josef cut him off laughing, "Just like his daddy then, no?" Josef looked to John laughing, "he can't wait for anything either." John laughed his agreement of Josef's assessment of Puck. "I remember you coming here with your grandpa when you were that age," Josef pointed towards Beth. "You were always on the move, never still." He smiled and shook his head. "I never thought you'd be a daddy at your age, I didn't ever think you'd stay still long enough to..."

"Pappa." Rosa said loudly, cutting her father off before he forgot himself and perhaps said something little ears shouldn't hear. Rosa frowned. That was something that was happening more and more often lately, Josef seeming to forget what was and was not appropriate to talk about.

John and Puck both tried to hold in the laughter, especially seeing Rosa's worried expression. But Josef had spoken the truth. Puck had, from the minute he could walk, wanted to be everywhere at once. His grandpa used to say that Noah always had somewhere to go and he had to get there at a million miles an hour.

"Do you still play piano?" Josef asked out of the blue, causing Puck to wonder where that question came from.

"Sometimes. Not very often." Puck admitted.

"The voice of an angel," Josef told John, leaning over the counter as if imparting something incredibly important. "And to hear him play piano? What a treat. My wife, God rest her, loved to hear him play. She called on Sarah with many a made up excuse on the off chance Noah would be there and always with something delicious to bribe him to play and sing for her. You remember that, Noah? My Irena coming to see you at your Nana's house?"

"Yeah I do," Puck smiled in surprise. He had forgotten all about that until Mr Cohen mentioned it but yeah, he remembered Irena Cohen calling to see Nana lots of times. A small woman with a fierce expression, she often looked like she was particularly cross until she heard Puck play, then her expression softened.

"Ok, I get you your bagels." Josef nodded picking up a box and filling it with the items that he knew Puck wanted. "And I know this will go down well with Ruth." He boxed up a sour cream coffee cake. "How is Ruth? She still working hard?"

"You know my mom Mr Cohen, she's always working hard." Puck replied. "This is John Dawson, he and my mom are engaged." Puck felt no shame in deflecting interest from himself to John. And was gratified with the instant interest both Rosa and Josef showed in John and Ruth's relationship.

"Thanks for that," John said sarcastically as they got back in the car, their breakfast and cakes in boxes on the back seat with Beth.

"Any time." Puck said genuinely, his smile huge. "I want them to know my mom's happy, in love. Mr Cohen has a habit of suggesting the names of guys from Temple my mom might like to meet." Puck laughed a little, "They're usually as old as he is, you don't need to worry about competition."

They chatted and laughed on the way home. They arrived back to find Hannah, Ruth and Quinn in the kitchen. Joss was sleeping soundly in his crib in the family room, the baby monitor turned on to hear his every snuffle. Beth carried a small box, very carefully, with her own little cake in it. Puck carried the boxes with the bagels and the coffee cake in. John carried the bag with the lox and the cream cheese.

"Who's ready for bagels?" Puck asked, putting the boxes down. "And Mr Cohen's special sour cream coffee cake for later. Specially for you mom."

Ruth's eyes closed and her face took on an expression of remembered ecstasy. "Mmmmm, sour cream coffee cake." She opened her eyes and the box, sniffing deeply, "oooh, that's almost better than sex." Her whisper was just a little louder than she'd anticipated. "What? Did I say that out loud? Oh God I thought that was just in my head." She covered her mouth in embarrassment when she turned round and saw the stunned expressions on John's, Puck's and Quinn's faces. Hannah looked like she was going to ask something. Puck, stood behind her stuck his hand over her mouth.

"Nope." He said as he took his hand away, stopping Hannah from saying anything. Each time she tried he made a sound, blocking what she would have asked. Hannah laughed along with everyone. Today was such a good day. Everyone was happy, the day was beautiful and they were having a really great well, brunch more than breakfast. She sat down and accepted her plate.

Monday morning was a logistical nightmare for Puck and Quinn. It was the first full scale trip out for all of them. Quinn panicked, should she just let Puck carry Joss in his car seat? Would they need the stroller? Beth didn't want to go in a stroller so they didn't need the double one. "Quinn, you're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down," Puck told her gently, holding her by the top of her arms. "We won't need a stroller, his car seat is fine. Beth can walk and hold your hand and I'll carry Joss' car seat, ok?" He breathed deeply encouraging Quinn to copy.

"Ok, I'm calm now. I'm good. We've done this before, walked in to school with our baby." Quinn's head went up, her shoulders back, her face taking on the look she'd sported while she was head cheerleader. "I can do this." Puck nodded his agreement, proud of her.

New Directions gathered at the school entrance. Artie had the trophy balanced on his knee. Finn was pushing his wheelchair, the team flanking them. Puck and Quinn brought up the rear with Beth and Joss. Huge cheers of welcome and congratulations startled Joss into wakefulness and made him cry. Beth wanted Quinn to pick her up, she cuddled closely to mommy's legs making walking a bit difficult. Puck hurried past the team towards the choir room, he'd picked Beth up with one arm, still carrying Joss too. Quinn followed matching his pace. She'd have a few minutes to perhaps comfort feed Joss before the rest of them got there. Although she was comfortable and relaxed enough that their presence didn't bother her, it was usually that her actions disturbed other people. Mr Schue was already in the choir room.

Quinn sat down as Puck unfastened Joss from his seat, bringing him to her. "I'll only be a few minutes, Mr Schue, the noise really disturbed him." She said, her eyes on her baby. Beth leant close, her face pressed against Quinn's arm that was wrapped around Joss. "You're not shy," she grinned at Beth, "you're a big girl," Beth looked up at her mommy's smiling face and grinned back. Beth still leant against Quinn's knee but now she watched her baby brother.

"Joss brefstast, mommy?" Beth asked. Puck swooped Beth up in his arms turning her on her back in the air, making her laugh and squeal. That sound didn't disturb Joss.

"Joss is having his breakfast. Again." Puck told Beth, then flipped Beth upside down over his shoulder, holding her dangling legs close to his chest. "Where did Beth go?" He asked, turning round pretending to look for her. "Did you see where Beth went Mr Schue? I can't see her. Where's Beth?"

Beth was near hysterical with laughter, "My here, daddy," she shouted tapping Puck's back. "My here."

"I can hear her, but I can't see her, where's Beth?" Puck asked again before lifting her upright, "oh _there _she is." Puck growled kisses on Beth's neck making her scrunch her shoulders right up, giggling.

"Silly daddy," Beth said still laughing. "Bathroom, daddy." She cried suddenly just as the rest of New Directions came into the choir room.

"Will one of you girls come with me? I'm not taking her into the boys bathroom, it's disgusting in there. Come on sweetie," Puck still carrying Beth walked to the nearest girls bathroom, Tina following close behind. "Just in time," Puck's voice came from behind the closed door of the stall. "Can you reach? No? Daddy lift you up. There." Tina heard the toilet flush. Beth came out of the stall first, Puck smiling at her.

Beth looked up at Tina, "My flushit." She grinned. Puck picked Beth up and sat her on the counter next to the sink. He ran the water and helped her wash her hands then dry them on paper towels. "Done daddy," Beth held up her arms to be assisted down. She looked round at the strange faces of other girls in the bathroom. "S'my daddy," she told them pointing at Puck, giving them a distrusting look.

"I think they already know that, sweetie," Puck told her, "daddy doesn't usually get to go into the girls bathroom. Except...oh, yeah, I do. A lot. But it's usually when I'm trying to find mommy. Or Aunt Rachel." Puck realised, especially after seeing Tina's raised eyebrow at the beginning of his statement. "And I think we'll just keep quiet and get back to mommy, what do you think?" he asked Beth. She nodded. Puck put her down to walk in front of him. In the hall she looked up at daddy again, Puck looked round trying to see the place through her eyes. The people and the place must seem huge to her. He reached down and picked her up, she immediately looked happier balanced on his arm, one of her arms across his shoulders.

"This is not the new one keeping you awake is it?" Mr Jackson's question was actually more of a statement. "I might never have had children but even I can tell that this one is older than newborn."

"This is Beth and she'll be two tomorrow," Puck grinned at Beth, "and she's really excited about that. Can you tell Mr Jackson what we call your baby brother?" He asked her. Beth went shy and tucked her head under Puck's chin. "She's too shy today. Quinn has Joss in the choir room. Principle Figgins gave permission for them both to be here today for a special assembly. They're going home before lunch." Then wondered why he was explaining everything to his least favourite teacher. Back in the choir room, Joss was now settled and in Mercedes' arms. Quinn was stood looking over him protectively.

"You're back," she smiled at Beth. "No accidents?" She asked Puck.

"No we're cool, aren't we Beth? Although I think we freaked out a couple of sophomores and a freshman." He admitted, laughing.

"You haven't come to find me in the bathroom for a long time. Not since...I think it was when I was throwing up with him," she indicated Joss. "I feel deprived. And abandoned. And so unloved." Quinn mocked dramatically, the back of her wrist on her brow.

Puck leant forward to kiss her, he smiled against her lips, one arm wrapping round her waist, drawing her close. "I'll chase you anywhere, bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, anywhere."

"Give it a few weeks and I'll even let you catch me." Quinn grinned and whispered back.

"Five. Five weeks. And I'm counting." Came his swift reply.

"Four and a half. And so am I." Quinn's arms wound round Puck's neck. And she really was. At least she would be after the implant was back in her arm.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned or gained by this work of fiction. As usual.**

**A/N: The end of life as we know it. The start of something new. Thank you kind reviewers, you're wonderful.**

Mr Schuester announced each member of New Directions individually as they walked out onto the stage and took a seat on the stools already set up and waiting for them.

"And we have two extra team members with us today, please welcome the Puckerman family, Noah, Quinn, Beth and Joss." Mr Schue turned to his right, clapping as Puck and Quinn walked on hand in hand, Beth held her mommy's hand, looking out at the audience, one finger in her mouth, Puck carried Joss cradled in one arm. Quinn sat down then lifted Beth onto her knee, Puck sat down with Joss. Beth sat looking out at the mass of faces with her finger still in her mouth. She turned her face into mommy's chest, hiding. Quinn looked down at her, murmuring very quietly, comfortingly to her. Mr Schue spoke again. "In the three years that New Directions has been together we've become more than a group of people who can sing. We've become more than friends. All of us, our lives outside of these walls are intertwined, we celebrate life's achievements together, we support each other through the hard times. We've become a family." He turned to his students, he looked at each and every one of them, made a comment that applied to each. "And our family has grown," he smiled at Puck and Quinn with their babies, then toward Finn and Rachel with her hand protectively on her protruding stomach. "And changed so much more than I could have ever imagined." Mr Schue glanced with a smile towards the wings where Miss Pilsbury stood biting her lip, smiling back tremulously. "So for the last time, I'd like you all to show your appreciation for your fellow students and National champions…..New Directions." He clapped as they stood, ready to sing.

Miss Pilsbury hurried on stage to collect Beth, Mr Schue took Joss from Puck. As much as she had been able to work on her OCD, picking up a baby with the chance of it spitting up was still just a little beyond Miss Pilsbury's comfort zone. She really needed to work on that.

Before going on stage this morning they had worked out a set list. They were reprising some of the songs that they'd sung over the last three years. Before they sang the last song the group took their places, in line up. Puck and Quinn in the centre.

Puck spoke for the team. "There's been a lot of changes over the last three years." He looked downwards, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. "No one was more 'anti-Glee' than me. I was awful. I threw slushies at people, tossed kids into dumpsters and worse. I joined Glee for all the wrong reasons." His grip on Quinn's hand tightened as he glanced at her then back to the audience. "But I stayed with it for all the right ones. And it's true. We are a family. We're in each other's lives, we fight, we make up, we know everything about each other. Good and bad. And we accept it because that's what families do." Puck looked left and right along the line of his friends, they all raised their clasped hands, "so McKinley, we're passing this on to you. This is your glee club, this is your chance. Take it. Enjoy your time in the spotlight, then pass it on when it's your time to go."

The music started, Puck counted them in then Finn stepped forward and took the first verse then stepped back as each person did after:

One, two  
One, two, three

(Finn)  
Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees  
So polite, we're busy still saying please

(Puck)  
Frienemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash your Mercedes-Benz  
First we run and then we laugh till we cry

(Rachel, Tina, Mercedes)  
But when the night is falling  
You cannot find the light, light  
You feel your dreams are dying  
Hold tight

(All)  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give

(Blaine)  
I'm coming home, baby  
You're tops  
Give it to me now

(Artie)  
Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
We're flat broke but hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial

(Quinn, Brittany, Santana)  
But when the night is falling  
You cannot find a friend, friend  
You feel your tree is breaking  
Just then

(All)  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give

(Puck)  
This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok, follow your heart  
You're in harms way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine

(All)  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give  
Don't let go  
I feel the music in you  
Don't let go

(Kurt, Mike)  
Fly high, high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give

(All)  
Health insurance rip off lying  
FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your ass in

Don't let go  
One dance left  
I feel the music in you  
I feel the music in you

As they finished, the audience cheered, New Directions hugged each other, applauded each other. Tears fell, happy tears. Puck left the stage to bring his babies back on, carrying Joss, Beth ran on ahead to mommy.

"We do have one more thing to pass on," Puck, as the team's nominated speaker, told the audience. He watched his team mates sit back down. "We first sang this song two years ago, to let someone know how we felt." He glanced up and down the row of stools, "we do it now to honour this year's Teacher of the Year. Mr Will Schuester." Puck sat down again with Joss cradled in one arm, Beth sat on his other knee.

(Quinn, Rachel)  
Those schoolgirl days  
Of telling tales, and biting nails, are gone  
But in my mind,  
I know they will still live on and on

(Tina, Mercedes)  
But how do you thank someone  
Who has taken you from crayons to perfume?

(Kurt)  
It isn't easy, but I'll try

(All)  
If you wanted the sky,  
I would write across the sky in letters,  
That would soar a thousand feet high:  
"To Sir, With Love"

(Santana, Brittany)  
The time has come  
For closing books;  
and long last looks must end

(Blaine, Finn)  
And as I leave,  
I know that I am leaving my best friend

(Puck)  
A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
And weak from strong - that's a lot to learn

(Kurt)  
What can I give you in return?

(All)  
If you wanted the moon,  
I would try to make a start but I  
Would rather you let me give my heart  
To Sir, With Love

As Mr Schuester made his way down the line up, each of them stood to hug him, congratulating him on his award and giving their own personal tribute. He reached Quinn, she cried on his shoulder, unable to speak, "You take care of those babies, and that husband of yours." Mr Schue told her, "who'd have believed it, right? The day you auditioned with Brittany and Santana, to keep an eye on Finn? You're not the same person. You have grown so much Quinn Puckerman. You've taught me so much about being strong, about choosing your own path regardless of what people think. Thank you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"And you." Mr Schue stepped across to Puck who stood with both of his babies in his arms. "Who'd have thought that the resident badass would make such a kickass dad, eh?" Puck grinned at the unexpected statement. "Can I tell you a secret? Just between you and me?" Mr Schue asked, Puck nodded, "I'm going to be calling on you for advice very soon."

"Really?" Puck's eyebrows couldn't have risen any higher, "wow, how long? And when's the wedding?"

"Eight weeks." Mr Schue nodded, looking a little embarrassed, "and this Saturday. I hope you can come. I've already asked Finn to be my best man but I want you all to come. You can sing too if you'd like. Please?"

"We'll be there." Puck glanced up and down the line again, "All of us."

Slowly they made their way off stage. Beth was getting a bit grumpy, fed up of on, off, on again. She wanted to sit down and play.

"Oh God, you've got both of them now." Mr Jackson's voice managed to sound both bored and horrified at the same time when he saw Puck making his way back to the choir room.

"Yes I have Mr Jackson." Puck gave him a bland look. "This is my daughter, Beth, you met her earlier and my son, Joss. And yes, I totally agree, they are beautiful." Puck walked past, smiling.

"I never said anything like that," Mr Jackson spluttered.

"But I'm sure you thought it." Puck called over his shoulder. "Right?"

Quinn took the opportunity to speak to one of her favourite teachers while Puck changed Joss after she'd fed him. Ms McGann took Quinn's hands, both of them slightly tearful, she'd come to the choir room to seek Quinn out. "So the sex ed day was totally wasted on you, wasn't it?" She laughed and Quinn did too, nodding. "But I wonder if you'll be willing to come back in September just for a day, with your children, to give your insight again. Both of you if Noah can get the time off work. I sort of hoped that, for a few years at least, we could make it an annual thing. Maybe?"

Quinn nodded, sniffing. "I'll think about it." She hugged Ms McGann. "You know I'm going to college when my babies are older, right? I want to be a teacher. English with maybe a little cheerleading on the side."

"I'm impressed." Ms McGann replied, "I'm glad that you still have ambition, goals. Perhaps you could double up as a Sex Ed teacher, bring your experiences with you." Her look was more questioning than her statement. She looked over at Beth, "She's grown into a beautiful little girl, just like her mommy." Beth was busy 'helping' daddy. She was holding the package of baby wipes and turning in circles. Puck managing to snag one from her as he needed. "And I bet you'll have your hands full, especially if he turns out anything like his daddy. I don't know how you do it," Ms McGann gave a tiny snort of laughter. "You both just seem to make it work."

"We do have a lot of support though. Just now we're still living at home with Noah's mom and sister but in a couple of months we'll be moving into our own house. That'll be the big test. We've never lived on our own before." Quinn acknowledged that there were still undiscovered mountains to climb in their future. "How we'll manage day to day, just the four of us, that's something we'll have to deal with as it happens." Quinn glanced towards Puck. He wasn't paying any attention to her conversation. He'd laid Joss in his car seat, now sleeping soundly and had taken Beth to sit at the piano, his fingers tracing a melody on the keys without actually pressing any of them. Beth on his knee, between his arms her hands on top of daddy's hands.

"Maybe daddy can teach you how to play, someday, when you're older, hmm?" Puck said to Beth quietly, "would you like that?" He asked. Beth nodded. She didn't know what it meant she just liked answering daddy's questions with 'yes' at the moment. She was over her 'everything no' stage. "Hey, Q?" Puck turned to look over his shoulder, "just let me know when you're ready to get out of here and I'll take you all home."

"I'm ready now." Quinn answered. "Thank you Ms McGann, and I'll seriously think about your suggestion and get back to you after the summer. Ok?"

Ms McGann nodded. "Ok. Have a good summer and good luck. Just in case I don't get to see you on Friday." Quinn hugged her again and thanked her.

The rest of the week flew by. Things for Sarah and Saul's wedding were progressing, Saul was gradually moving some of his belongings over to Sarah's house. He'd invited Quinn and Puck over to give his house a really good inspection, check out what they wanted to change. See if they thought anything major needed to be done before he handed the property over to them. He didn't want them to have to use any of their savings to make big changes, obviously decorating was a matter of taste and he'd leave that up to them.

"The kitchen was replaced a couple of years ago. In fact Sarah helped me choose it." The cabinets in maple and the black marble worktops looked excellent. The stove stainless steel, range style. The fridge too, huge and built in also in stainless steel as were the sinks. The laundry room off to the side had everything they'd need. "The appliances may as well stay here with you if you'd like, Sarah has everything we need." Saul told Quinn, she nodded with a smile. "I'll take some of the furniture, some of the pieces we'd like to replace Sarah's with, but anything you want to keep, it's yours. Anything you want to throw out, go ahead."

Quinn wandered about upstairs, deciding which rooms would be theirs, Beth's, Joss'. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom and each was well appointed. There was a fourth bedroom with it's own bathroom too. There was also a downstairs bathroom, handy for visitors to use. The family room stretched the full width of the house at the front and at the back the kitchen covered just over half and the dining room took the rest of the width, the wall between them had been opened up and arched making it another huge room. The basement was currently set up as an office for Saul. It was a large space with windows and a door at one end leading out to the back yard. From the front the house was three storey, from the back it was four. Stairs from the kitchen led down to a storage area. There was another toilet there as well as a door out to the back yard.

"There's room out here for a play house for Beth." Quinn smiled checking out the roomy, landscaped yard. "It's all child friendly and a nice patio area. It's really, really good. I can't think of anything that we'd need to change, not for years yet."

"There's the attic room too." Saul told them. "I haven't been up there for years, not since before my wife died. That was her space. I can't even remember what's up there. You're welcome to anything you can use or dispose of it as you wish, same as the rest of the house." Saul sighed, "This feels so right, passing things on to the next generation. I know you youngsters usually want everything brand new, right now, yesterday even, but I don't know, sometimes I think that the old ways were better. We called it 'hand-me-downs' in those days, it'd be called 'recycling' now but the principle is the same. You might find some useful stuff, you never know."

Quinn hugged Saul. "I like the thought of using things from your life before, bringing your wife and her ways, her likes into the family. She was a huge part of you, of your life. Just because you're getting married to Sarah doesn't mean that Nita didn't exist. Same as Noah will always remember his Grandpa, doesn't mean he thinks any less of you. It's a good way to be."

"You are wise for your years," Saul replied, "My Nita would have loved you, you are very like her."

"I think in a couple of years we could make your office into a playroom for Beth and Joss," Puck said, coming back up the stairs from the office. "It'll let them have the choice of playing inside or outside. And the back yard is completely enclosed. I like that." The memory of Beth being taken from their back yard never far from his mind.

"So is there anything you'd like to change? Any walls you'd like to move, open up? Anything?" Saul asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, no. Nothing." Quinn replied, shaking her head, "I want to redecorate, especially Beth's and Joss' bedrooms, but that's it. And John has offered to help with that."

"Finn and Mike too. Shane says he can do a bit and Grant can help us move."

"So that's it? You're all set?" Saul watched Puck and Quinn join hands and smile.

"Yep. Whenever you're ready." Puck nodded, confirming.

On Friday morning Quinn got ready to go back to school. Today was graduation day. The whole family were turning out to see both Puck and Quinn pick up their diplomas. Beth and Joss would be in the audience with Ruth and Judy.

Once settled in the auditorium Quinn and Puck spent as long with them all as possible. Quinn had to sneak off with Joss as he started crying, the inevitable reaction happening within her making feeding him a necessity.

The graduating seniors were called to line up in alphabetical order, all in their red caps and gowns. The atmosphere back stage was electric. As each person received their diploma from Miss Pilsbury the audience applauded. Principle Figgins took great delight in calling the next name. He'd dreaded him not actually graduating and having to repeat his senior year. Thank God it didn't happen.

"Noah Puckerman." Principle Figgins clapped harder than he had for any of the other students. The first wave of cheers from the massed family group was very loud. Puck grinned and waved at them before he turned to Miss Pilsbury, taking his diploma from her then kissing her on each cheek.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," He grinned at her, seeing Miss Pilsbury blush a little, "and Quinn's available for all the advice you could need."

"Will told you then?" Miss Pilsbury asked, blushing "how could he not, he's so pleased and excited. I am too."

As Puck took his place in the line up the next name was called. "Quinn Puckerman." The family cheer was as loud as for Puck. Quinn hugged Miss Pilsbury before taking her diploma from her.

"Congratulations." Quinn said, hugging tight. "Anything you need to know, just ask." She leant back to look at the teacher, "I have some experience in this matter." Quinn joked, "just a little."

"Thank you Quinn." Miss Pilsbury smiled, "actually, it was you who gave me the confidence to do this. I thought that if you were so willing to do it again, have a second child, then it must not be so bad. And I'm actually handling the throwing up. Which surprises me. I'm not sure how I'm going to cope with messy diapers so much but I think I'll get there." Miss Pilsbury breathed out a laugh, "I have to."

Quinn nodded and hugged her again before joining Puck in the line up. Once all of the graduating seniors had been handed their diplomas Principle Figgins announced the person who had been chosen as valedictorian.

"Artie Abrahams." Principle Figgins called. The auditorium erupted with cheers, whistles and clapping as Artie wheeled himself on stage. After thanking the appropriate people for the honour Artie's speech became much more personal and heartfelt.

"Three years ago I would never have expected to call half of these people here my friend." He glanced at the assembled group of students, "But they are. And it's friendships like these that will stay with you for the rest of your life, whether you keep in touch or not. The memories are all in here," he touched his head, "and here," he touched his chest. Artie's speech concluded to thunderous applause. As it died down a lone voice began a soulful impromptu song.

Puck stepped forward, taking Quinn with him. The other New Directions members joined in, leaving the line up to come and stand with Puck, Quinn and Artie. By the third line the band had joined in too:

When you walk through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark

At the end of the storm  
Is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of the lark

Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown

Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone

(Rest of graduates joining)  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone

By the end of the song every row of students had their hands joined together, raised high. As the music died they each took their cap from their head and tossed it high in the air, cheering and whooping. School was over for them. Finally.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I own a very achy arm today. So sad.**

**A/N: Thank you to andsoitis2, missagron and chloe2007 for their reviews of the last chapter. There is still more to come, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Happy reading xxx**

"We can't take _your_ car." Puck insisted, "the stroller doesn't fit in. We have to take _my_ car."

"And I already told you, I don't _like _driving _your_ car," Quinn said yet again, her voice even, forced through gritted teeth, "and if you have a drink it means I'll have to." Her temper was getting just a little frayed.

"I won't be having a drink." Puck replied, picking the stroller up once again and carrying it to the back of his car. "It wouldn't look too good on Mr Schue or Miss Pilsbury if they allowed underage drinking at their wedding, would it?"

"Like _that's_ ever stopped you before," Quinn muttered trying to take the stroller back towards her own car.

"Quinn." Puck shouted, taking hold of it again, "we are going in _my _car, _I_ am driving and I am _not_ going to have a drink. And if you don't get your ass in gear we're going to miss the reception too."

Quinn spun away and almost growled. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go and get Beth and Joss." She stomped into the house.

"Who the fuck is that and where the hell is my wife?" Puck muttered to himself slamming the car shut now that the double stroller was firmly tucked away in his car just in case they needed it later.

"A little help here?" Quinn didn't sound any less angry. Puck turned to look. Beth was dancing around in her pretty dress and gold shoes while holding on to Quinn's hand. Quinn also had Joss in his car seat in her other hand and his all important changing bag on her shoulder. "No rush. We're already late." Her sarcasm was not lost on Puck.

"I had to work today. It's not my fault. I've just had the last two Saturdays off. I tried to get away early but we were busy." Puck explained for the fifth time since arriving home and diving in the shower then hurriedly getting dressed in his suit and tie. He wasn't pleased at missing the wedding himself without Quinn going off on one.

They got the babies settled in the car then got in themselves, neither of them really willing to talk to the other. They arrived at the reception just after the bride and groom, having missed the service entirely.

"I am so sorry that we couldn't make it." Quinn whispered to Miss Pilsbury…Mrs Schuester as she hugged her. "Men!" Was the only reason she gave.

Puck shook Mr Schue's hand, "I'm so sorry we were late. Unavoidable." He glanced over at Quinn, "women, huh? Can't live with 'em, can't shoot 'em." He waited for Quinn to speak to Mr Schue, Beth dancing round his feet, Joss still in his car seat. Puck looked down at Joss now with his eyes open trying to focus on his daddy, "and if mommy doesn't hurry up we'll go and sit down without her."

They spotted their friends and made their way across to the tables where they were sat. Quinn waved and smiled. Puck saw her animated face and thought "Yeah, I bet that's the first time you've smiled all day and it's for other fucking people".

"Hey hot mama," Mercedes gave her usual greeting, "that's a gorgeous dress. I love the colour, it really suits you. And you've had your hair cut. You look amazing girl."

"Thank you, Mercedes, it's nice that _someone_ noticed," Quinn smiled at Mercedes and sent an icy dagger filled glance at Puck. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Puck asked picking up a handful of nibbles from a dish on the table, "I have to tell you you look amazing every minute of the day?" Then snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"Not every minute, no," Quinn replied, her voice like cut crystal. "It would have been nice if you'd noticed I've had my hair cut. Proved to me that you do actually look at me now and again. Or is that expecting too much since I don't have an engine?"

Several indrawn breaths and uncomfortable half laughed 'oh's caught Quinn's attention. This wasn't the time or place to stay pissed at her husband. She could do that later when they got home.

"Daddy sing it," Beth announced from her perch on Puck's knee so Puck sang softly along with the tune that the band was playing. Joss was currently being cuddled by Santana of all people although she didn't look entirely comfortable. Especially when Joss nuzzled at her boobs, his tiny hands grasping.

"Err, Quinn, I think he wants something I can't give him," Santana was looking down at Joss as though someone had tossed a giant spider in her lap.

"It's fine, he shouldn't be hungry, it's just the position you're holding him in." Quinn advised. Until Joss started to cry. At the sound her body went into automatic comfort mode, her boobs hardened and began to leak slightly. "Pass him here, he just needs to nurse a little." Quinn sat back in the shadows of the dimly lit room, with her glossy sheer shawl thrown over her shoulder disguising what she was doing from any unsuspecting onlooker. Something that she'd vowed never to do which pissed her off even more. But the dress she was wearing was just a little too revealing for her to feed him in the open. It gave easy access with the beautiful cross over bodice but it left her just that little bit more exposed than she was used to.

After a slightly uncomfortable meal where everyone around their table was aware that things in the Puckerman garden weren't exactly rosy right at the moment, Puck tried to get Quinn to dance with him. "Come on Q," he almost pleaded, "you can't stay pissed at me forever." He gave her a little smile, holding the tips of her fingers in his. "Come on," he repeated, "you know you want to." Puck's smile morphed into his sexy little smirk that turned Quinn on every time. Reluctantly Quinn allowed herself to be led to the dance floor during a slow song.

Finally dancing with his wife, their babies being watched by Mercedes and Shane, Puck felt as though the day was finally going right. "I'm sorry we had to miss the wedding," he murmured against her head just above her ear, holding her close, his arms round her back. "And I'm sorry for being an asshole about the stroller and the car."

Quinn sighed, one arm over his shoulders, the other hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating. So much for her staying mad at him. She was still mad at him but when he apologised like that how could she not forgive him? "I think I'm feeling really hormonal, like I haven't felt in a few years." Quinn tilted her head back slightly to look up into his eyes, "and I just feel like a great big fat milk station and you didn't notice my hair or my dress. I thought you'd have noticed the dress at least," Quinn teasingly grumbled, perilously close to tears although disguising it well.

"With the girls hung out like that?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "I noticed. Fuck did I notice," he shifted towards her slightly, pressing her against him, showing her how much he had noticed, "and unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it for another few weeks so," he shrugged, "didn't help my mood any. I am so sorry babe. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. And I love you." Quinn stared into Puck's eyes and came to a decision. "Six weeks is only a guideline really," she looked up through her lashes and licked her lips really slowly then asked, "can we make a stop on the way home?"

Puck took a deep breath in and hoped he was reading her right. He mentally planned their route home past the only all night drug store in Lima. "Abso-fucking-lutley." He whispered. "Let's go get our kids." And almost ran her from the dance floor. "Are you sure about this?" He huffed a laugh to himself, "if 'this' is what I think it is. Hope it is. Are you sure?" He looked at Quinn again. "I don't want to hurt you. There are other ways. We don't have to…."

"You don't have to convince me, I want this. So much." she whispered, "it's time to go." They said their goodbyes, shamelessly using the babies as excuses for cutting out early and made a hasty exit. As soon as Beth was strapped into her seat and 'driving' with her toy steering wheel and Joss's car seat was firmly fastened in, Puck crowded Quinn up against the side of the car, his mouth devouring hers, his hands gently cupping her jaw. Quinn's hands wrapped around Puck's head, pulling him in to her, he pressed forwards, pushing one leg between her thighs causing her to lose what little breath she had. His mouth left hers to find that special place below her ear. Quinn tried to swallow, lick her lips. "Home. Now." She whispered. Puck didn't need any more persuading.

He pulled up outside the drug store. "Are you sure about this?" he asked again. "I really, really don't want to hurt you. It's only been two weeks." Puck's eyes were both hopeful and concerned.

"I'm sure." Quinn insisted. "I am so sure I can't even think straight. I need you. Now."

Puck walked through the door, he turned to look at her as he held it open for a departing customer, he grinned and winked at her. He disappeared inside returning a few minutes later. He tossed a package in her lap as he started the car again, checking the traffic before driving away.

"Thirty six?" Quinn raised her eyebrows and smiled, "you're optimistic."

"Always," he grinned, "the glass is definitely half full of something really, really good right now."

They arrived home twenty minutes later. Puck backed in through the door turning towards the family room with Joss' seat in his hands, "Oh God." He cried turning away and covering his eyes with one hand. "Mom!" He motioned to Quinn. "Upstairs, straight upstairs. Don't look. Ah, my eyes."

"Stop being so dramatic Noah." Ruth called. "It's not like we expected you home anytime soon." She looked up into John's eyes. "Sorry about that." John dropped his head to her chest, laughing silently. "Yeah, it's a bit like getting caught by your parents when you're a teenager, isn't it?" John nodded his agreement, barely able to contain the laughter.

"At least we're still fully clothed." John said, grinning. "Another ten minutes of making out with you like that and I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't be trying to get you out of them, On the sofa or not."

"Another ten minutes of doing that to me and we wouldn't be on the sofa." Ruth insisted, her arms wrapping back round John's shoulders, "we'd be upstairs and probably making a lot of noise."

John pulled back a touch. "Want to go over to my place?" He asked, "we can be as loud as we want there."

"But my bed is closer." Ruth shifted her body under him making John groan, "and I don't think driving in that condition is good for you. I'm sure I read that somewhere. Or just made it up. I forget which," John didn't need very many more reasons. They soon followed Quinn and Puck up the stairs.

"That was like taking a cold shower," Puck complained. He'd got Beth settled into bed. Quinn was feeding Joss ready to settle him into his crib. She looked up at him.

"A bit like when your Nana walked in on us in the shower?" She asked, "at least they were still dressed and not actually in the middle of…"

"Don't say it." Puck put both hands up, trying to wave away the words and the images it put in his mind, "she's my _mom_ I don't need to think about her doing stuff like that." He shuddered.

"And she's not confronted daily with the proof that we do?" Quinn hoisted Joss slightly. "She's allowed. They're engaged." She insisted.

"I know but," Puck sighed, "I don't want to actually _catch_ them doing it. She's my mom." He repeated.

"You are such a guy." Quinn whispered, laughing at him. "And we're going to be doing it very soon with our son laid only feet away from the bed. Get over it."

Again Puck shuddered. "I don't know if I can now." He looked at Quinn, "I've definitely lost the mood."

"Well you better find a way of getting it back Puckerman" Quinn informed him letting her nipple fall from Joss' mouth, "or you'll see truly pissed. And this afternoon will seem like a walk in the park."

Puck didn't really need a lot of assistance to find the mood again. It wasn't hidden that far down. Only about half way down his body. Quinn found it soon enough. With her lips and tongue. And the mood was definitely back in business. Puck drew her back up his body, mindful of her swollen, sensitive breasts. As much as he usually liked to lick, suck and tease her nipples, he knew that it was too soon for her to enjoy that. He managed to content himself with just the slightest stroke of his tongue across the sensitive tips. Quinn caught her breath at the sensation. As his tongue travelled down her body Quinn shivered.

"No, don't, I'm too fat." She whispered, still hardly able to get her breath. "I'm like jelly." She tried to laugh but it didn't quite come off.

"Your body is beautiful." Puck told her earnestly. "It has been the incubator for our babies, it has fed and nourished our daughter and is now doing the same for our son. How can you think I would see your body as anything other than beautiful?" He asked when she tried to deny his claim.

Quinn urged Puck back up to be face to face with her. "Please." She murmured, pulling him over her, her legs parting to allow him to lay between them. Quinn felt how ready he was for this.

"Quinn, baby, let me just, ah" he breathed, "I need….need to get…Quinn, oh," Puck sucked in a breath as her hand gripped him firmly and moved up and down, up and down, he had to concentrate now, take charge. Dangerous territory here. He knew that. "Quinn. Condom. Right now." He almost managed a full sentence. He rolled off of her, grabbed a condom from the package and rolled it on. He pulled Quinn back towards him, "This way," he said against the side of her throat, his chest pressing into her back. He lifted her thigh over his, and slowly eased into her, so slowly, rocking very gently in and out of her. It wasn't long before Quinn moaned, her hand at the back of his head holding his lips against her neck, her head back.

"Noah, Noah, ahhhh" she gasped, her eyes closed, feeling her body tense then the wonderful sensation of release.

Puck increased the pressure just a little, his hand on her soft stomach, he increased his speed and depth just a little more. He suckled on the smooth sensitive skin between her neck and her shoulder, leaving his mark. His fingers found their way of their own volition to her nipples, feeling the wetness, the dribble of milk. "Oh God, ah, uh, ah, Qui-inn," he groaned, his thrusts slowing to a gentle rocking motion. "Mmm," he sighed against her ear, "how do you feel? Are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere?" Puck's questions were rapid, he turned Quinn half onto her back, leaning over her. He saw the satisfied smile on her face, "that good, huh?" Puck carefully withdrew and went to the bathroom. "I tell you, it's like getting in the shower with socks on."

Quinn was almost asleep when he returned, Puck drew her into his arms, her back snuggled against his chest, "What's the plan for tomorrow then?" He asked, "did the play house get delivered to Saul's today?"

"Mmm it did, they set it up in the corner underneath the big tree. I wish it could have been delivered actually on her birthday," Quinn sighed, they'd had a good time for Beth's second birthday, she'd had three of the kids she played with at day care over to play as well as Isabelle. Frannie had been thrilled because Isabelle took her first steps. She'd wanted cake but there wasn't anyone who would pick up the piece that one of the other kids dropped, so she tottered over to it, picked it up and ate it before anyone could stop her. Poor frazzled Peter and Frannie, Isabelle hadn't sat down since.

"This way she gets to celebrate on two days." Puck smiled, nestling closer in to Quinn, his lips still connecting with her neck. "Did Nana take all of the furniture and the tea set and stuff we got for it?"

"Yes, and the easel and paints, all of the things that we'd picked for Beth to have in her playhouse." Quinn couldn't hold back the grin, "I hope she likes it. Maybe she's too young for it."

"Well, you and Joss will be able to spend a lot of time in the yard or on the patio while Beth plays in there this summer. Maybe next summer he'll be big enough to play with Beth in her playhouse. Maybe we'll have to get him a fort for his second birthday."

"And maybe it's daddy who wants a fort more than the two week old baby who hasn't ever even heard the word," Quinn's smile got bigger, her eyes still closed. Then she frowned. "I am so sorry for being Attila the Bitch this afternoon. I don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I'm on top of the world and the next I feel like everything is going wrong. I don't understand it."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Puck suggested, "I mean, it's not like you. At all. But maybe the way he," Puck nodded towards the crib, "arrived, everything so traumatic and stuff, maybe it's like the baby blues or something. I don't know really, I'm just a guy."

"Just a guy who googles stuff you mean," Quinn smiled again as she felt his lips smile against her neck and the soft huff of a laugh.

"Yeah, google is the foundation stone of my knowledge." He agreed, mocking himself, "but I still think it'd be worth seeing someone." And privately Quinn agreed.

Joss woke once just after midnight then again at five in the morning. He was sleeping for longer and longer periods now and feeding for longer too. He was putting on weight steadily and didn't look quite so tiny anymore. The clothes that Puck had bought on the day he was born didn't fit him any longer and Quinn had packed them away for possible future use. Puck wasn't quite on the same page with that idea but so far they hadn't actually argued about it.

"Daaaaddeeeee," called Beth from her bedroom at seven o'clock. Even she had managed a little bit of a lie in.

"Coming." Puck managed to say, blinking as he threw back the covers, then realised he was naked. "Daddy's coming, honey." He said as he picked up a pair of discarded shorts. "Hey you." He said softly as he opened Beth's bedroom door. "Did you have a good sleep?" Puck held out his hands for Beth to grab, he swung her up and over the rail of her bed. "Bathroom for you little lady."

Beth ran ahead of him to the bathroom, passing mommy without a glance. She stepped up onto her booster step and tried to pull her pyjama pants down herself. Puck strolled in behind and helped her out. He helped her to pull them up again when she'd finished and to wash her hands. "You're such a big girl, you know that?" He asked her, nuzzling into her neck as he carried her back into the bedroom. "Do you want to have a cuddle with mommy and daddy before breakfast?" Puck knew the answer to that, he didn't need to ask. Puck let Beth climb up on to the bed herself, she wanted to do everything for herself these days. Quinn had drifted off into a deep sleep again. Puck had thought she might have pulled on a top or something when he went to get Beth but she hadn't.

"Joss brefstast?" Beth asked pressing on Quinn's naked breast. "S'my brefstast?" At that Beth opened her mouth and attempted to latch on to the nipple. Puck didn't quite know what to do. Should he tell Beth 'no' which might upset her when she saw Joss being fed later, should he wake Quinn for her to decide or should he just allow it to happen, if Beth could remember how to do it. One decision was taken out of his hands, Quinn woke and winced.

"Ooh, teeth. Don't bite Beth, that hurts mommy." Quinn murmured. She didn't stop Beth though. She'd read on sites and blogs on the internet about older siblings wanting to return to breastfeeding when a new baby arrived and it really wasn't unusual, especially when they themselves had been breastfed as long as Beth had. Quinn turned so that she was on her side facing Beth. Beth got a better position and managed to latch on successfully. She sucked and gulped for a few minutes till she let go and sat up pulling a face.

"My not like it, s'yacky" Beth shuddered slightly as she said it, her nose wrinkled up, her feet crossing at the toes. "S'Joss brefsast." Then turned back to mommy to cuddle in her arms.

"That was weird," Puck murmured, laying back down on the other side of Beth, facing Quinn.

"It's only like you having a taste," Quinn opened one eye again. "except you don't say you don't like it."

"That's 'cos when I do it its for totally different reasons than nourishment," he leant over the top of Beth and caught Quinn's lips in a toe curling kiss, "and it is so damn hot," he murmured very, very quietly. And Quinn had to agree. It did feel totally different. And so, so hot.

"Good morning, welcome, welcome to your new home," Saul called, holding his arms wide to Beth, crouching down to receive her. She barrelled into Grampy and wrapped her arms round his neck as he stood up hugging Beth to his chest. "S'my Gampy" Beth announced, looking towards Joss in his car seat. Puck felt it wise to remind Beth that Saul was also Joss's Grampy and Hannah's too. He thought the sharing with Hannah might seem a little more acceptable at the moment. Ever since this morning when she had attempted to feed from Quinn Beth had been deliberately dividing up their assets. Pointing out the things that were obviously Joss' such as his car seat, his diapers, his changing bag and his crib. Beth had claimed sole right to the bedroom and the bathroom and mommy and daddy's bed. She had willingly given Joss access to his brefstast but only because she no longer liked it. Beth bent over Joss while he was strapped in his seat waiting for everyone else to be ready to leave, and informed him "S'my Nana" as Ruth walked past and spoke to both of her grandchildren.

"Now Beth, you know I'm Joss' Nana too." Ruth reminded her, "and who's this?" She asked pointing to John already sat at the kitchen table. He'd been out alone this morning to Cohen's for bagels. He'd really enjoyed breakfast last weekend. Beth pouted and concentrated when Ruth said, "Beth and Joss' Grandpa. That's right. And soon you're going to see Beth and Joss' Grampy at his house. Won't that be fun?"

Quinn took Beth by the hand and led her out to the back yard. "Look honey, look what's there for you, all ready for when we move in here." Quinn looked over her shoulder at the house, "that's going to be our new house. We're going to live here. Me, you, Joss, daddy. Just us. Won't that be fun?" Beth seemed to really like the idea and hugged Quinn round the neck. She played with her easel, grabbing an apron to put on over her head. Not quite managing it but understanding the principle, a lesson learned in day care. Beth made a colourful painting and brought her mommy and daddy a cup each from the little play kitchen in her house. Beth chatted away to herself, thoroughly enjoying the game.

For lunch Puck drove them to the lake and they had a picnic watching the birds flying and swimming. Beth was totally entranced with the swans. She wanted to take one home with her but accepted gracefully enough that they couldn't catch one. Puck kicked a ball around with her a little and late in the afternoon they went home. Beth was really tired and fighting to stay awake. As soon as they arrived Hannah came out to meet them, Beth told her all about the swan. She didn't actually call it a swan but Puck and Quinn knew what she meant and explained it to Hannah.

"Did you have a good day, sweetie?" Ruth asked, picking Beth up to hug her. "Grampy said you liked playing in your house. Was it fun?" Beth nodded enthusiastically and tried to tell Nana all about it.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Quinn asked, rubbing Beth's back and leaning round to see her face, Beth was still in Nana's arms. "You played soccer with daddy, didn't you? And you tried to catch a swan but it swam away, and what else did you do?" Beth chattered on and on, some of it real words, some of it Beth words.

Dinner was a quick meal that night. Beth was really tired and Quinn wanted to get her bathed and in bed before she actually fell asleep. Hannah had gone to a sleep over at her friend's house, they were having a movie day tomorrow for Olivia's birthday. Olivia's mother was taking Hannah, Olivia and two others to the movies for an Ice Age marathon. Puck grumbled. "I'd have volunteered to take them if I wasn't working tomorrow. I just love Sid, he's my favourite. And Scratch….." he laughed out loud at the characters till Quinn butted in.

"I'll update your face book page to 'in a relationship with Peaches' if you're not careful. I know your password." She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "And you know I'd do it."

"I have no doubts whatsoever," Puck replied, "but I have dirt on you too, Fabray. And I know your password. All of your passwords," his grin was quite evil. But it made Quinn shiver in all the right places.

Once Beth was settled for the night, Quinn went back downstairs to find Puck laid on the couch watching Ice Age. He'd 'borrowed' it from Hannah's DVD collection. Joss was sleeping quietly in his crib, not yet ready for his feed. Puck held out his arm, leaning back slightly to give Quinn room to lay in front of him. She did so and his arm immediately enclosed her. She sniffed his skin. "Mmmm, I love the way you smell." Quinn murmured.

Puck kissed her ear, "You're weird sometimes, you know that?" He asked.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Quinn replied, looking back over her shoulder. Puck leant over her slightly to kiss her. His reply of 'damn straight' was drowned out by Ruth coming in to the room, covering her eyes and calling for help from God to save her from the sight before her, then laughing at her son's face.

"You'll miss us when we move out," he reminded her. And she would. She absolutely would.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything connected with the original Glee concept, big surprise eh?**

**A/N: Trying to write while watching Alan Carr is possibly not the best idea. Absolutely hysterical. I love that guy, he is so funny. **

**Thank you to misguided ghost777 and chloe2007 for their reviews. I hope you like this chapter, a little bit of Finchel and Quick friendship. **

"Are you ready for this Nana?" Puck asked. He could see that the bouquet of flowers she was carrying was shaking. "You look beautiful, Saul's lucky to get you," he smiled then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Noah." Sarah gave him a nervous smile then turned to look at Ruth. She took a deep breath, held it then let it go. "I'm ready."

Puck and Ruth glanced at each other, smiled, then all three of them stepped out to take the walk to the Huppah for Sarah to join Saul. Puck thought that the ceremony was as emotional and sweet as his own wedding to Quinn. He felt a lump in his throat as Sarah's shaky voice responded appropriately as did Saul. When Saul broke the glass and the guests all cried "Mazel tov", they all breathed a sigh of relief that it was over and that everything had gone well.

At the hotel the MC introduced the respective brides and grooms, and bid the guests welcome Mr and Mrs Saul Epstein and Mr and Mrs Abraham Epstein. The joint reception was a happy, fun filled party. Coraline had the time of her life. She managed to gather a crowd of eager listeners from Abe and Saul's group of male friends and entertained them quite ferociously. Coraline was so glad that she had made the move to Lima. She had found a group of 'old fogies' as she put it, who held weekly tea dances and had joined them. She had also joined a knitting circle from Judy's church and was currently keeping them entertained with wild stories of her youth. In fact, she hadn't enjoyed life so much since she was a young woman just out of her teens.

The day after the wedding Puck and Quinn took Beth and Joss to their new house. John, Ruth and Hannah joined them. Quinn had wallpaper sample books and paint charts. She and Ruth stood in each room discussing the possibilities and making choices and notes while Puck and John tackled the job of emptying the rooms that were earmarked to be decorated first. Saul had encouraged them to start the planning well before the wedding but both Puck and Quinn wanted to wait till after, they didn't want to feel like they were pushing Saul out of his own home. And to be honest, Saul truly didn't feel like that. He had left little notes hidden in each of the rooms, welcoming the young family to their new home. After finding a couple of them Hannah was searching everywhere for more, Beth was with her looking and looking, although she didn't actually know what she was looking for, she was just having fun with Aunty Hannah. Joss slept on in his stroller, oblivious to the air of excitement.

"You know I'm going to really miss you," Ruth's voice had a little catch in it. "All of you. So, so much."

Quinn looked up from the paint chart, they were in the room that was to become Joss' nursery. "Did you ever imagine, that day that Noah brought me home with him, that we'd ever be stood here, like this?" She asked.

"God, no." Ruth laughed, "I know that you thought I didn't like you." Ruth sat down heavily on the bed, "and it wasn't that I didn't like _you_ as such. It was more that I didn't like what was happening, what it meant to my boy, you know? And yes I know, I'd always let him get away with murder," Ruth admitted. "And then I could see him growing up. I could see him _wanting _to grow up. I could see a man like my dad. And I was _so_ proud of him." Ruth took a few moments, organising her thoughts. "The day Noah brought you home and told me you were pregnant, all I could see was his dad. And I wanted him to be so much more than that. And he _is_ so much more than that. He's twice the man that Seth could ever be. And I'm so proud of both of you. I do really love you like you're my own daughter." She ended on a sob, Quinn sat beside Ruth and they hugged, tightly.

"You know you've been a real mom to me too." Quinn reminded her, "in ways my own mom wasn't while my dad was alive." Quinn let out a little sob, "and I am going to miss you so much too." They both shed tears on each other's shoulders. Happy tears, but tears just the same.

"What's all this?" Puck asked coming in to the room, "I know my name's Noah, but I'm not up for building an ark just yet, any chance we can stem the flood?"

Quinn and Ruth both laughed at him and told him to go away, they were having a mother/daughter moment. "Well that's not fair, sending me away, you're my mom not hers," he griped and plonked himself in between them. "Right, you can both hug me," he said, as though bestowing some great honour on them, an arm going around each of their shoulders, "but no tears, ok?" Quinn and Ruth looked at each other before forcing Puck backwards on the bed and tickling him till he begged for mercy.

"There's a lot of laughter in here for people who're supposed to be working," John's voice came from the doorway. He had Beth in his arms, "shall we show mommy and daddy what we just found?" He asked her. "Come and see this. Did you look up here before?" John led the way to the attic room.

"No we didn't go up here. Saul said that it was his wife's space and he hadn't been up there since before she…..wow." Quinn pulled up short. The room had an air of neglect, the windows needed to be cleaned but in the dim light they saw that the walls were lined with canvas after canvas, some huge, some small but the paintings on them were amazing. The works all had people in them. Some seemed to be observations, people going about their daily business, some were posed portraits. To their untrained eyes each and every canvas looked stunning.

"You need to check out the signature on the bottom of each piece." John nodded, his face showing that he knew a secret.

"A M Feldt." Puck read, peering at the bottom of one of the paintings. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" He asked John.

"These may be A M Feldt originals." John sounded so excited. "Originals." He repeated.

"And I can see that it makes you happy, mazel tov," Puck waved his hands in the air, "and it still doesn't mean a thing to me."

"You need to find out from Saul where these came from." John still could barely contain himself. "Saul is sitting on a _fortune_ here. If they are what I think they are. He needs to get my sister to come and look at these."

Ruth looked shocked. "I'll give them a call, ask mom and Saul to come over." She took out her phone and rang Sarah's house. "Yeah, mom?" She began, "is Saul there? Could you just tell him we're up in the attic room and he really needs to come and see this. We need to know what he wants to do with all of this before we touch anything." Ruth heard Sarah relay the message to Saul. She heard his reply.

"Ah. They've found Nita's little hobby." He sounded amused. "We'll be right over, tell them."

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked, "we're coming over. And I am so intrigued, I can't wait."

Ruth ended the call. "Mom and Saul are coming over. Saul said something about Nita's little hobby. His wife was Nita, wasn't she?" Quinn nodded that Ruth was right.

"And my lord google does it again," Puck announced. "A M Feldt or Anita Maria Feldt, was a prolific portrait artist of the seventies and eighties," he read from his iphone. "She landed many commissions to paint world leaders and heads of state as well as having a love of portraying the common man." He looked up again, "she sounds like she was busy anyway," Puck looked back to read some more but turned at the sound of Saul's voice.

"Yes, you've found her, my Nita. Anita Maria Epstein. Nee Feldt." He looked slowly around the studio. "I haven't seen any of these for years. I just closed the door when she died and never opened it again." He nodded as if making a decision. "This is your house. These belong to you. It's up to you what you do with them."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know that her work still sells for thousands of dollars? And that's for the small ones, you do know that, right?"

"I know." Saul nodded, his smile growing, "and who knows, some of these big ones could sell for more." He looked back to Puck, Quinn and Ruth who were still stood with their chins on their chests. "Who better to benefit than my beautiful great grandchildren?"

"No. No, no no, you can't put that on us." Puck shook his head. "These belong to you." He tried to speak but Saul cut him off.

"And when she died my wife was a very, very rich woman." Saul said gently, "I have no need to ever think about my bank balance. There is nothing that I need. I live an easy life, I don't go without anything if I want it. Sarah will be the same, we have much, much more than we could ever spend in a lifetime."

Ruth butted in, "Don't you think it's too much responsibility for them? They're just out of school, they don't…."

"They have us to guide them," Saul offered, "all of us. And Nita would approve, I know that she would. I can feel that she would. There's so much peace in this room now and she was so very often a tortured soul. It was sad that she could never have children of her own. Her paintings became her children. She nurtured them from the very first stroke of paint on a blank canvas until she signed her name across the bottom, then they were ready to leave home. She called them her babies." Sarah's hand rested on Saul's forearm, comforting as he shared long kept memories and secrets. "They belong with the owner of the house. And that's you two. To do with as you wish. It really would make Nita happy."

"The insurance alone would be astronomical" Ruth knew from her own work that she spoke the truth. "John, you said something about your sister seeing the paintings. Which one of your sister's did you mean?"

"Julia. She's a restorer at the Metropolitan in New York. You met her at my parents house, remember?" John said, still admiring the paintings. He had always liked art, especially portraits.

"Ye-es, I think I remember which of your sisters she is, I'd just got their names straight in my head but I hadn't matched the faces to the names when we had to come home," Ruth sent Quinn a teasing grin, "I know, it wasn't your fault, it just happened."

As though he knew he was being thought about Joss started to squawk, the sound coming from the monitor attached to Quinn's belt, the other unit attached to his stroller. "I'd better go and see to Joss." Quinn said backing away, "this is something we need to talk about some more before any final decisions are made." She looked at Saul, "mmhm, that means you too Mr Epstein."

"Even I don't argue with _that_ voice," Puck told Saul quietly. "That's her HBIC voice. She made cheerleaders _quake_ with that voice." Puck put his hand on Saul's shoulder and leant over to whisper, "it's better to go along with what she says when she uses that voice. It's safer." He nodded knowledgably.

"Safer for who?" Saul asked, smiling at Puck.

"Me. Safer for me. Definitely me." Puck replied, totally unashamed of trying to keep his life HBIC free. "Mommy Quinn is so much nicer than Head Cheerleader Quinn."

"And did you get around to Scary Quinn yet?" Quinn's amused voice came from the open doorway. Joss was up against her shoulder, wobbling about trying to hold himself to look round.

"I don't even like to think about Scary Quinn, it gives me nightmares," Puck teased, giving a fake shudder, "where's my boy?" He held his arms out to take Joss from Quinn.

After a great deal of discussion and at the insistence of Saul that the paintings went along with the house, John called his sister, Julia, and invited her and her husband to come to Lima the following week. Julia agreed and looked forward to getting to know Ruth and her family. What made it even better was that John's parents were going to be visiting at the same time.

Quinn and Puck met Rachel and Finn at Milano's for an early dinner. "Most people struggle to buy a house and it ends up being a money pit," Finn said with a shake of his head. "You two get _given_ a house and it ends up being the total opposite. How fair is that?"

Quinn smiled and replied, "I don't know, we're just lucky, I guess." They'd decided to meet up early because Rachel wasn't up to staying out late just now, she was really feeling the heat and wasn't enjoying the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

"And if you fell into a barrel of horse manure you'd come up smelling of roses," she grumbled good naturedly. "Ooh," she winced, "why do they do that?" Rachel looked at Quinn for the answers, "as soon as I eat something this little madam," she rubbed her stomach, "tries to shove it back out. With her feet."

"Ahh, the joys of being pregnant," Quinn smiled. "And the best is yet to come."

Puck looked at her hands and grinned then turned to Finn. "Have you checked how long Rachel has let her nails grow?" He shook his head and gave a tight grin, "I don't know man, but they look like they're there for a reason. It's either the chest or the inside of the thigh, right?" He asked Rachel. At least she had the grace to blush.

"I've listened to Quinn. I saw Beth's birth video, and no way are you getting off scot-free Hudson." Rachel admitted raising her nose in the air a touch. "If I'm hurting, you're hurting. Deal with it."

Finn tried not to look terrified. He failed miserably. "We've been to all the birthing classes, watched all the videos, talked to new moms on the maternity ward and you're still trying to frighten me." Finn put down his fork, "I gotta tell ya, it's working. I am officially crapping myself. We've only got two weeks left till D Day. If we make it that far. Dr Chin said that her head is married or engaged or something. It's in a relationship anyway. And that she could come anytime. And we still can't decide on a name for her." He finally looked round the table and saw Puck hiding his face in his napkin, his shoulders shaking as though he was laughing. Rachel was looking back at him with narrowed eyes like she thought he was a moron and Quinn was looking at Rachel with pity. "What?" He asked, his expression genuinely puzzled.

"Dude you are so funny." Puck managed through the laughter, almost in tears with it. "Does he even know how funny he is?" He asked the girls. They were both trying not to laugh and Finn just looked more confused.

"It's ok for you, you've done this twice, you know how it works," Finn said, his voice held real traces of worry.

"We didn't know anything when Beth was born, I didn't even know Quinn was in labour till we were stood on the stage waiting for the curtain to go up." Puck reminded Finn. "Listen, if Rachel starts swearing at you for no reason, get her to the hospital, pronto."

Quinn smiled at the memory, "Have you even got a short list of names?" She asked. Rachel and Finn looked at each other.

"Well, I have but Rachel refuses to even consider it," Finn replied, "I think we should call her…."

Puck cut him off, "If it's Drizzle there's no wonder she won't consider it." He looked at Rachel's face. Yep, that was obviously Finn's short list. Just Drizzle. "And is she going to be Hudson? Or Berry? Or Berry-Hudson? Have you decided that much? Or where you're going to live?" He looked at both of them and from the glances that passed between them suspected that they still had a lot of decisions to make. And not a lot of time to make them. He didn't envy them. At least he and Quinn hadn't had to make some of those choices. Things had been a lot easier for them.

"Well, as long as you keep us on your 'call list', let us know when you go into labour and when she makes her appearance, I'll be happy." Quinn told Rachel. Sat together on the bench seat Rachel leant back, her stomach poking right out. Quinn placed her hand gently on it. "Wow, that's tight." She frowned and moved her hand about, feeling in different areas. "Errm, Rachel, how long have you been having contractions?" She asked.

"About three hours." Rachel admitted blowing out a breath then drawing another in deeply through her nose. "but they aren't very regular."

"They might not be regular but they're long." Quinn turned to Finn, "I think you should give Dr Chin a call to meet you at the hospital." She watched his face flush then drain. "Finn." He didn't respond so she tried again. "Finn. Finn, call Dr Chin."

Finn finally managed to jerk himself into action, making the call as he guided Rachel from the restaurant to his car. "We got stuck with the check I see." Puck mock grumbled. "He's way out of his depth there isn't he?"

Quinn nodded. "Totally." She laughed a little, "I actually feel sorry for him, Rachel is way too much of a diva to go through it quietly. I think the whole hospital is going to know that she's in labour. Well, come on then Puckerman, let's go home. I want to see my babies."

Puck paid the bill then drove them home. Beth was in the bath being supervised by Nana and Aunty Hannah and Joss was having his first attempt at a bottle of expressed milk. So far it didn't look like John was having very much success. "Yeah, I have to admit, I don't think I'm very good at this feeding business." He admitted to them as they watched from the doorway of the family room.

"No problem," Quinn walked over to pick up her son, "come to mommy," she said softly as she sat down to nurse him. Joss quietened immediately and settled down to take his fill. "Ahh, that's better," sighed Quinn. John at least had become used to Joss being fed and wasn't phased by it anymore. Puck stayed over in the doorway, leaning against the frame watching his wife and child, a little smile on his face. He still thought it was amazing to watch Quinn feeding their baby.

"Can I get you anything?" Puck asked Quinn. He knew she wouldn't need a snack, they'd just eaten but she might need a drink.

"Just some water please," she smiled, her head leaning back against the sofa cushions. She looked down at Joss, smoothing a hand over his hair, trying to get the strip that ran down the centre of his head to lay flat. No matter what she did it stuck up determinedly. Puck returned with the bottle of water.

"Are you still trying to flatten his mohawk?" He grinned, "remember I told you when we were having Beth it would be awesome if the baby came out with a mohawk? He just takes after his daddy."

"I swear you wait till no one's looking and spike it with gel or something." Quinn tried hard to keep the smile off of her face but it wasn't working. She looked up, grinning, "I love his little mohawk really, and he does look just like you." She turned her face up as Puck leant over to kiss her shining lips.

"Yeah, he's cute." Puck grinned. "And he'll grow up to be gorgeous, obviously, I mean, how could he not?" He straightened up and smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Ruth came downstairs with Beth, "oh, hi, I didn't expect you back so soon. They've both had their baths. Didn't Joss take the bottle?" She glanced at John who shook his head.

"We came in as John was trying but it didn't look like Joss was interested." Puck replied, "till mommy picked him up then he was definitely hungry. Weren't you little man?"

"I'm not in a rush for him to get used to expressed milk anyway," Quinn said to Ruth, "it's not like when I was going back to school and leaving Beth all day. In September I'll still be at home. No school." Her face fell slightly. Quinn got the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It kept happening, every time she thought about the future. Especially when she thought about September. Maybe it was because for years and years, all through school, her life was defined by the new beginnings in September. Exactly the same as for every other school age child. As it would for her friends who were going off to college. Even Puck in a limited way. But for her, nothing. And sometimes all she could see in front of her was a long black road, without any twists and turns. Just endless black stretching out in front of her. Quinn shook herself and forced a smile onto her face. "Rachel and Finn went to the hospital. Rachel was having contractions. We haven't heard anything yet though," she said brightly.

Puck took Joss and changed his diaper when he had finished eating. Ruth followed him. "Is Quinn alright?" She asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Why do you ask?" Puck replied, concentrating on cleaning his son's tiny butt.

"I don't know." Ruth admitted, "she just seems a little...I'm not sure. Forget it. Ignore me. I'm just an old busybody with too much time on my hands." She tried to laugh it off. She had to. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it and she didn't want Noah worrying unnecessarily. Today at the house Quinn had been her usual self. Same as she had before they went out for dinner this evening. But just sometimes over the last couple of weeks there was something, something that just niggled at Ruth. "I'll keep my eye on you Quinn Puckerman. I'm sure something's bothering you. I don't know what it is yet but there's something." Ruth thought to herself. Maybe she'd have a word with Sarah, Judy and Frannie. They might have some ideas. Or at least keep their eye on her too. Maybe moving house right now wasn't such a good idea. Maybe they'd be better off staying right here with her and Hannah for now. And maybe she was being a ridiculously overanxious mother not wanting her chicks to fly the nest.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee, if I did we'd have a spin off with a huge helping of Quick.**

**A/N: Finchel baby. She's finally here. Chloe2007, misguided ghost777, thank you, both of you. You make my day.**

**Reposting this chapter with a reply to Guest. It's more of an inferred thing rather than an actual event. It's mentioned a few times through the story that he likes it and thinks it's hot but only in chapter 31 is it really mentioned. Sorry for any disappointment.**

Puck's phone rang at six twenty on Monday morning. He thought it was his alarm and smacked the top of the clock to turn it off. "That's not going to work," Quinn muttered and leant over him to pick up his phone from the bedside table. "Hello?" She answered without checking the screen, glancing over at Joss' crib to see if he'd been disturbed. She'd only put him back in there about thirty minutes ago.

"It's a girl," Finn cried, sounding excited, tearful, happy, terrified all at once.

"Finn, that's not news." Quinn reminded him, "you've known for months that you were having a girl. When was she born?"

"Kristin Liza Berry-Hudson came into the world at five forty seven this morning." Finn announced proudly. "Six pounds thirteen ounces. Lungs exactly like her mother and she hasn't stopped crying yet either, she must have inherited Rachel's tear ducts too. But, God, Quinn. She so beautiful." His voice broke off, Quinn heard a sob on the indrawn breath.

"Congratulations, daddy." Quinn smiled into the phone, "give Rachel our love and let us know when we can visit, ok?"

"I will." Finn promised, "and I'm still gonna call her Drizzle." He hung up straight after that.

"S'that Finn?" Puck's husky voice made Quinn turn back towards him. She put his phone back down.

"Yeah, Kristin Liza Berry-Hudson." Quinn smiled, the name was bigger than the baby. "Six thirteen. Born at five forty seven. Mother and baby doing well. And your alarm is about to go off."

"Thanks." Puck half smiled, his eyes still closed. "There it is," he hit the top of the clock again. "That's the weekend over, back to work." He sighed throwing the covers back, standing up and stretching. "Feel like going downstairs and making some coffee?" He asked hopefully. He bent over and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "I'll love you forever," he bargained then headed for the bathroom.

Quinn got out of bed and headed to the door. "You better do, Puckerman," she called towards the bathroom, "I wouldn't go making coffee for anyone else at this time of day."

Quinn stayed downstairs in the kitchen. She'd made the coffee and Puck's breakfast. He sat down to eat as soon as he came down. "Do you want to take lunch with you or shall I bring you something later. I could really use the walk," she asked.

"It'd be nice to see you all at lunchtime, yeah, that'd be cool." Puck smiled, standing up to kiss her before leaving. Quinn went out to his car with him.

"I'm going to need the stroller, it's still in your car." She reminded him.

"And I thought you were following me because you're going to miss me all day," Puck teased. "There you go," he pulled the stroller out from the back of his car. "So I'll see you all at lunchtime?" He asked, Quinn nodded. "I can stop for lunch whenever you arrive so don't worry too much about the time, ok? Bye, love you," he kissed her again before driving away. Quinn watched his car disappear then went back into the house.

"Morning," John's voice came from halfway up the stairs. He was fastening his tie as he walked. "Noah gone?"

"Yep, he just left for work. Coffee's ready. Is Ruth on her way down too?" Quinn said standing the folded stroller near the door then walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, she won't be long." John had reached the kitchen doorway. "Did you hear anything yet from your friends? Did they have the baby?"

"Yes, Kristin Liza Berry-Hudson, six thirteen, five forty seven this morning." Quinn reeled off the information. "And Finn still says he's going to call her Drizzle. Rachel will kill him." Quinn emphasised each word with her hands up in front of her.

"Finn's baby arrived?" Ruth asked, breezing in to the kitchen. "What time? How much did she weigh? Have they decided on a name?"

"How do women always know to ask those questions? Guys just ask if it's here. That's all we need to know. And when we're having a drink to wet the baby's head." John asked.

"That's because women are much better information retainers. We need to know these details for the future." Ruth replied, nodding with Quinn. "And the nude photos to embarrass them with when they start getting too big for their boots." She shrugged, "it's a mom thing."

"Oh I'm not getting into a sexist argument at this time on a Monday morning. I'm going to work. I'll see you all later." John held up his hands in surrender, "and it's my turn to cook tonight. How about barbecue?" Quinn and Ruth both nodded their agreement.

"It should be nice in the shade this evening, it's forecast for a scorcher today." Ruth replied, "well, I'm going to go too. Hannah's going with Olivia to soccer camp at ten this morning, she won't be back till four. Have you got any plans for today?"

"We're going to take a walk to the garage for lunch, take Noah something to eat." Quinn replied.

"Take it easy, won't you, that's quite a distance to walk and you haven't done so much walking since Joss arrived. Don't forget that stroller is a lot heavier than Beth's smaller one." Ruth reminded her, she looked Quinn up and down, there was still something that was bugging Ruth about her.

"I know, we're going to take it slow and if need be Noah can run us back after we eat." Quinn was determined she was going to get some exercise. She hadn't felt this fat after Beth was born. Every time she got undressed she looked down and saw the rolls and ripples of fat where her once flat stomach used to be. And it disgusted her. By the end of the summer she would be back in her skinny jeans. Or else.

Ruth and John left the house together and had a moment on the drive to say goodbye before they got into their respective cars to drive to work.

Beth got up and had breakfast, Quinn nibbled a couple of dry crackers. And felt starving. A feeling she was determined to ignore. Joss woke up ready to eat. Quinn fed him then got him dressed ready to go for their walk. Beth had pretty flowery shorts on with a little white shirt trimmed in the same material. She willingly swapped her gold shoes for her new pink sandals because the little flowers on the side lit up with every step she took. Beth giggled to herself as she stamped round the house watching her feet twinkle. Once Hannah had left with Olivia and her mom to get dropped off at soccer camp Quinn made sandwiches and packed up a salad, nibbles and soft drinks for lunch. Beth wasn't too happy at being put in the stroller beside her baby brother, she wanted to walk and make her shoes flash. She leant forwards, a pout on her face. Quinn coated both of her babies in sunscreen, made sure that the sunshade covered Joss' whole body and popped a pink hat on Beth's head. Beth pouted even more, her elbows resting on the bar across the front of the stroller, her face in her hands. As much as Beth was showing her displeasure she looked so damn cute doing it that Quinn had to snap a picture and send it to Ruth.

"Nana says you look beautiful," Quinn told her, receiving a reply from Ruth. Quinn set off walking towards the garage. She passed a number of people on the way, stopping to chat, enjoying the beautiful sunshine. Beth's mood had improved, she leant over quite often to tell her sleeping brother stuff. Quinn didn't understand a lot of it, it was 'Beth chatter' but at least she knew Beth was happy. Joss slept the whole way there.

"Hey there beautiful," Puck said as he rolled out from underneath a car that was up on ramps in front of the garage. "I'd know those legs anywhere." He grinned up at Quinn, still laid on his back on the wheeled trolley. She stood over him, one hand on her hip, her light summer dress wafting in the warm breeze. "Ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes we are," Quinn smiled back, feeling flushed, hot and sticky. It had been a much harder walk than she'd imagined. "Everything is right here," she indicated the cooler underneath the stroller next to Joss' changing bag. "Where do you want to go?"

"The park just down the street, we'll go there." Puck told her, getting up from the trolley. "Give me a minute to wash up and tell the guys I'm going to lunch." He trotted into the garage and called out to Brian that he was taking his lunch break.

"Hey Quinn, how're you doing?" Brian came out to see her. "Aww, where's my best girl?" He grinned to Beth, "is your daddy taking you out to lunch?" Beth nodded. "And what's your baby brother doing today? Sleeping?" He looked in at Joss who was snoring gently and sucking on his lips, Quinn tilted his sunshade back a little so that Brian could see him. "He even has hair like his daddy, you're going to have your hands full with him in a few years I bet." Brian laughed then looked back at Beth. "And you look just like your mommy, don't you beautiful, hm?"

"Are you chatting up my girls, Brian?" Puck asked as he walked back towards them, smiling, he'd taken his overalls off so now just had shorts and t shirt on with his big, chunky work boots. "Better watch out for this smooth talker, he has a line for everything."

"Only what I picked up from you my man," Brian countered as Puck collected the blanket he kept in the back of his car.

"Hey, no one told me my beautiful lunch date had arrived." Jerry came out of the garage wiping his hands, "just give me a minute Quinn, I'll get rid of these bozos and we can go somewhere special."

"Yeah, right," laughed Puck as he stowed the blanket under the stroller with the cooler, "and if she took you up on that you'd go running home to Beverly, scared sh-witless," he remembered himself and recovered well. Brian laughingly agreed with that and made a comment about Jerry being under his wife's thumb, even pretending to check the top of Jerry's head for a thumb shaped depression. "Ready to go?" Puck asked Quinn. She nodded and waved at his workmates, smiling at their antics.

"Have you been busy this morning?" Quinn asked, making small talk as Puck took charge of pushing the stroller.

"It's been steady. Saul called in," he told her as they walked along, "he's booking a trip to Europe for him and Nana. They're planning on going for at least a couple of months, seeing everywhere they've ever wanted to go." Puck sounded impressed, he was sure his Nana was going to love seeing lots of new places. She'd always talked longingly of visiting Paris, Venice, Milan, Barcelona, London and many other places and of making a pilgrimage to Dachau in memory of family members she had never been privileged to meet. Those who had not been so fortunate to escape to America as her mother had. "Brian's been promoted to manager and Saul is taking semi-retirement. He says that now he has a wife to spend time with he doesn't want to waste a second by being tied to the garage."

"That is so romantic," Quinn sighed, "they're going to have such a good time. What a honeymoon."

In the park there were quite a few children playing in the sunshine, their mothers looking on, enjoying the nice weather. Beth ran in circles around the blanket that Quinn and Puck were sat on until she was breathless. Joss had already been fed and was laid on his back lifting his hands to his mouth, his bare feet rubbing up and down on the blanket as he kicked his legs. "I think we should get a swing set for the back yard," Quinn said, watching Beth watch the other kids swinging. She was stood with her hand on her daddy's shoulder, one leg swinging back and forth in time with a little boy who looked like he was trying to get his swing right over the top bar.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Puck agreed. "Aren't you eating? You hardly touched anything. I thought you'd be hungry after that walk," he frowned. He saw Quinn look at the food she'd brought for them. "You know you have to eat to keep your milk supply up."

"I had a really big breakfast with Beth," Quinn told Puck brightly. She picked up an apple and made a show of eating it. "You know, the walk here wasn't so bad, I think we can manage to walk back home. John's doing barbecue for dinner." Quinn kept up a bright flow of chatter, inconsequential stuff, fluff, till it was time for Puck to return to work.

"Are you sure you don't want me to run you home?" Puck asked as they got back to the garage. "It'll only take ten minutes."

"No, we'll be fine." Quinn took Beth from the stroller, "we'll just go to the bathroom first then we'll take a slow walk home. Come on sweetie," she smiled, holding Beth's hand to take her to the small washroom. Puck rocked Joss as he drifted off to sleep laid in his side of the stroller.

"They're taking a long time aren't they bud?" Puck murmured, frowning a little. Maybe his mom was right, something was a little off with Quinn. Even worse, ever since the night of Mr Schue's wedding he hadn't been able to get anywhere near her, she kept brushing him off. She'd had the all clear from Dr Chin and the implant put in so it couldn't be that she was afraid of getting pregnant again. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen her naked since that night. Not once. And they were always walking round their room naked. She'd even started going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. And as warm as the nights had been lately she always wore something to bed that covered her up really good. And they hadn't even showered together either. Not for weeks. Yeah, maybe he'd have to keep a mental note, see if he noticed anything else unusual.

"We're back," Quinn called, "are you ok? You look like you've got indigestion or something." She smiled at Puck as she reached him.

"I'm fine, just thinking," He bent over to kiss her, Quinn turned slightly for his lips to connect with her cheek. Puck straightened up slowly, yeah, that was unusual.

"See you when you get home, wave bye bye to daddy," Quinn instructed Beth. Puck bent to drop a kiss on her sun kissed cheek.

"Bye daddy," Beth grinned and blew kisses at him.

"Bye honey, see you later, be good for mommy," he waved. Brian and Jerry waved them off too calling out goodbyes to all three of them.

Quinn was exhausted when they arrived at home. She knew the walk back had been too much really but she had so much work to do to get the weight off. She wheeled the stroller round to the back yard and parked it in the shade covering Joss' side with the net to keep insects off of him. Beth was ready to play again and got busy in the sandpit digging holes. Quinn sat down on the patio, she felt rather shaky. Hungry. Starving. But had to stay firm. She had to ignore it, it would be worth it. When she was thin again. It would be so worth it.

Joss' wail startled Quinn into wakefulness. She hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep. Beth was still digging, Quinn felt her boobs and knew it was time for Joss to feed, she didn't need to check the actual time. "Hey baby, are you hungry?" She asked picking him up and going back to her seat on the patio. She sat comfortably and nursed Joss outside. He must have been really hungry because he drained both breasts and he didn't usually do that, he usually fell asleep long before that. Quinn bent over to pick up the changing bag from under the stroller and felt her head swim. She stood upright and held on to the handle, her grip on Joss tightening. "Phew, that wasn't cool," Quinn said breathlessly as her vision returned to normal. "Let's go and get that diaper changed. And I think mommy better get sat down before she falls down."

Frannie called to visit for an hour or so. Isabelle and Beth played nicely together. Beth pushed her bucket and spade around the yard in the little pink stroller that she'd got for her birthday. "You know, she never, ever puts dolls in her stroller. I wonder why that is?" Quinn commented sipping her water. "Can I get you anything?" She asked her sister.

Frannie thought for a second, "You don't happen to have any of those _amazing_ raisin cookies from Mrs…..ooh, what's her name? The woman who lives across the street."

"Mrs Fischer?" Quinn asked, Frannie nodded, "I'm not sure, I'll go check. Do you want another drink? I think I'm going to have hot water and lemon, it's supposed to be really refreshing." And she'd also heard that it could really kick start weight loss. But that was probably just an urban myth. It wouldn't hurt to try it though.

In the kitchen Quinn set up cups and put the kettle on to boil. Frannie was having fruit tea, one that to Quinn always smelt like perfume and always made her gag a little whenever she tried to drink it. She got out a plate and laid a few of Mrs Fischer's cookies on it. She couldn't tear her gaze away from them. Her mouth watered. She could literally taste the cookies on her tongue. Just one. Just a taste. It wouldn't hurt, she'd walked off more calories than were in that already today, surely, she convinced herself. Mmmmm. Quinn savoured every tiny morsel that slipped past her lips. Then another. And another. She looked down at the empty plate and felt ashamed of herself. Without thinking too much Quinn ran to the bathroom and forced herself to throw up. Needing to get those cookies out. Quinn felt a surge of triumph as she flushed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, checked that she looked ok then went back out to her sister. "Sorry, there weren't any cookies left," Quinn apologised to Frannie as she handed her the tea. She couldn't quite meet Frannie's gaze.

Just after four Olivia's mom dropped Hannah off at home. Quinn went out to meet her. They made arrangements for Quinn to collect Olivia in the morning and after camp and drop her off at home. "We'll try it for one day, I know you have a new baby and it's difficult sometimes to even leave the house. I really don't mind taking them and picking them up every day. How is the baby?" Shona asked.

Quinn gave a glowing report of her son. Hannah told Shona about the baby's hair and laughed about him looking like her brother.

"As long as you're sure about tomorrow." Shona repeated before getting back into the car. "I don't have any plans so just call me if you feel it would be too much, ok? See you tomorrow." She called through the window before driving away.

Frannie and Isabelle went home just after Hannah got home. Quinn and Hannah stayed in the yard, Hannah played in the sandpit with Beth, building sandcastles for her. Beth loved knocking them down for Hannah to build more.

"Are you all having fun?" Ruth asked coming outside to see them when she got in from work. Beth ran to Nana for a hug. "You looked so cute this morning," she told Beth. "Everyone at the office loved that picture." Ruth turned to Quinn, "I downloaded it to my computer and saved it as my background. That little pout, she's adorable, isn't she?" She laughed, squeezing Beth tight. "Mmmmm, Nana loves hugs and kisses from you, do you know that? They make my day."

"I hope they're not the only hugs and kisses that make your day," John's amused voice came from behind her. Ruth turned her head and tilted it for a kiss from him.

"I think I could live with a few more kisses," Ruth replied as though considering it. "How was lunch? Did you get Noah to drive you home?" She asked Quinn.

"No, we walked back too. We took a really slow walk there, had lunch in the park nearby then a slow walk back. It's been a lovely day." Quinn replied, smiling. "Tomorrow we're going to pick up Olivia and drop both her and Hannah off at soccer camp then maybe go to the mall to do some shopping. I'm going to call Mercedes see if she can meet us there, we have to choose something gorgeous for Baby Kristin."

John got the barbecue going, leaving it for the coals to get to the right temperature. He sat out in the yard in the shade and had a cold beer chatting with Ruth and Quinn. "Hey, you're home too," he said as Puck walked through the gate at the side of the house.

"I sort of figured everyone would be back here." He nodded to John, "hey," he murmured to Quinn against her lips as she stood up to greet him. "How've they been?" Puck nodded towards Beth and Joss.

"They've been great, Beth's played in the sand all afternoon and Joss has slept for a lot of it. Frannie and Isabelle came round for a chat. It's been a great afternoon." Quinn nodded, her voice really positive. She sounded very much like her usual self.

"I still think walking both ways was too much though, you should have let me drive you home," Puck chided her making Quinn roll her eyes and sigh. She didn't answer him though. "Hey, mom, have you talked to Nana today?" He asked Ruth.

"I did." Ruth's eyes lit up. "How exciting? She called to tell me about their trip." She turned then to John, "Saul is taking my mom to Europe for at least a couple of months, they're doing like a grand tour. It sounds amazing."

"Wow." John looked stunned, "what a honeymoon." Then he grinned at Ruth, "I hope you're not expecting something like that when we get married, I really hate to disappoint you but a cops salary isn't going to stretch to two months in Europe." He shook his head sadly, "two weeks in Hawaii, now that's a different story."

"Two weeks at home with you will be fine by me." Ruth laughed, "I don't need to go anywhere."

"Oh Ruth." Quinn pouted, "you're letting the side down. You have to go somewhere gorgeous. Somewhere hot where even a bikini is too many clothes," she winked suggestively at Ruth, making her blush.

"Quinn Puckerman." Ruth's shocked voice held a note of laughter, "I'm shocked at you. Talking to your mother-in-law like that," Ruth dissolved into giggles, she couldn't keep the shocked expression up. "But it had crossed my mind too. Good thinking," then high fived Quinn.

"We don't stand a chance do we?" John asked Puck as they stood side by side poking the coals in the barbecue and drinking from their beer bottles. Puck shook his head sadly and agreed.

Beth sat on daddy's knee after dinner. They were still outside even though it had got quite dark. Citronella candles burned strategically around the patio keeping the insects at bay. Joss was in Quinn's lap for his last feed of the day. Both of them had been bathed and were outside in their pyjamas. "Are you a tired little girl?" Puck murmured against Beth's head. He felt her nodding. "Let's go find your book then." He made to stand up.

"Want sing it daddy." Beth's voice sounded tired and petulant, she didn't want to look at her book, she just wanted daddy to sing.

"What do you want to sing?" Puck asked her, settling back into his seat.

"Sing it my Beth," She requested, leaning closer into his chest.

"You sure? You don't want to sing Itsy Bitsy Spider? Are you sure?" He asked, Beth nodded, settling and yawning, "daddy sing it Beth."

Puck closed his eyes, his head moving just a touch, obviously hearing the melody from his memory, he sang 'Beth', softly, stoking her back while he did. She was asleep before then end of the second verse. He stood to carry Beth up to bed, unaware of the damp eyes of both his mom and his wife. "He has no idea how good he is, does he?" John asked quietly as they watched Puck walk through the kitchen. Both Quinn and Ruth shook their heads.

Puck came up behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder as she laid Joss in his crib. He felt her breathe in, stiffen slightly. His lips stroked the exposed skin of her shoulder, his tongue making a gentle pass. One hand rose upwards to cup one of her breasts. "I miss you," he breathed quietly against her neck, hoping that tonight she would be receptive to him, to his touch.

Quinn's hands gripped the edge of the crib, as though to stop herself from touching him. "I'm tired, it's been a long day," she murmured pulling free and going to lie down. Puck stood and watched her for a moment, she lay on her side facing away from where he would lay, her eyes closed. He heaved a sigh and walked round to his side of the bed sitting down with his back to her.

"What's going on Q?" He asked quietly. "I can't seem to reach you. There's something not right and I don't know how to fix it."

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine. Just tired." Quinn replied, trying to sound normal past the lump of unshed tears clogging her throat. "Please just go to sleep" she begged silently, "don't touch me, I'm disgusting" but she knew she had to keep that to herself. She knew if she voiced that he would lie to her, tell her she was beautiful, tell her he loved her no matter how she looked. And then she would see him taking notice of the skinny girls, the girls whose stomachs weren't covered in stretch marks, the girls whose boobs didn't sag down because they'd never fed a child, the girls who were still free to go out and have fun. The girls he used to know. Hot silent tears fell to Quinn's pillow.

Puck lay on his back, his hands under his head. Quinn's tears weren't as silent as she thought. But he still couldn't reach her. Quinn was in there somewhere, he knew that. The Quinn he loved, the Quinn who loved him, he just didn't know how to get her out of the shell she had created around herself. But he knew he had to try. Before things got worse. Before things went so far that they wouldn't be able to find a way back. He couldn't imagine a life without 'Quick'. He didn't even want to try. Ever. He just had to get her back. Somehow.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a box of tissues to mop up the tears. Emotional stuff. More so than I'd expected. Hey ho.**

**A/N: Quick1329 - mega review and so very much appreciated. Thank you. Misguided ghost777, I'm glad there were things you liked on different levels in the last chapter. I hope this one is good for you too. Olacindy, chloe2007, andsoitis2, guest (both of them), thank you all for taking the time, I adore getting reviews, I love getting suggestions and I'd like to think this chapter will be well received. Thanks to new follower Westcoastgirl, welcome to my world, it's good to have you aboard.**

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Quinn, Ruth's daughter-in-law." John said to the grey haired couple that he brought into the house. "My parents, Tom and Evelyn Dawson." Quinn stood up and shook the outstretched hands of John's parents.

"Hi, how are you" Quinn asked. She actually felt nervous at meeting these people. "Did you have a good trip?" She asked, smiling politely.

"Yes, thank you, the flight was good. Lots of interesting people at the airport." Evelyn smiled back, "I'm a bit of a people watcher," she confided. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't come and meet you sooner, it was such a shame that my mother had the fall, but at least she's better now. She does very well for being ninety years old, so independent. Having to rely on us until her leg healed didn't make for a happy camper." Evelyn grinned. "So, where are these great grandchildren I've come to claim? I can't wait to meet them and Hannah and Noah too." That made Quinn smile.

"Joss is outside in the back yard, sleeping. Beth is out with Noah, they should be back soon." Quinn replied, wondering where they were herself. Puck had promised he'd be back before John's parents arrived.

The front door opened and Beth came running in, "My eat it ice cream, mommy" she grinned. Quinn looked down at her jumping, dancing daughter. She wasn't the same pretty, clean, beautifully dressed little girl who had left the house an hour ago with her daddy to walk to the store to pick up a couple of last minute items for tonight's dinner. No, this little face was coated in drying chocolate ice cream from the nose down, a clean rim around her perfect rosebud lips where her tongue could reach. And her pretty dress now had drips and runs of chocolate ice cream down it.

"Mmmm, I can see that you did." Quinn said, she looked up at Puck standing behind Beth looking shamefaced, "you really thought that was a good idea?" She asked, but Puck took courage in the fact that she didn't sound pissed. She actually sounded amused despite standing there with her hands on her hips and her lips screwed up tight.

"It was supposed to be our secret. Possibly not the best choice of treat," Puck admitted, "but it's only ice cream, she'll wash, won't you honey?" He rubbed his hand over Beth's wispy blond hair.

Quinn heard a faint wail coming through the open patio doors, "There's Joss, right on time. I swear he knows every time you're about to face the Wrath of Quinn." She went outside to see her son.

"A clean kid is an unhappy kid," Tom intoned, "that's what my old grandma used to say. I think she was probably right," he admitted, smiling.

"And this is Joss," Quinn walked back in with the baby in her arms, holding him upright facing forwards. Joss looked around waving his arms and legs about, gurgling at his daddy.

"Hey bud, did you have a good sleep?" Puck asked, holding his arms out to take Joss. "Good call dude, you saved daddy. Again." He grinned down at his son.

"This is the guy who caused all the excitement then?" Tom asked peering at the baby.

"Yep, this is the little guy who couldn't wait to arrive." John replied, smiling. "This is his big sister Beth and his daddy, Noah, Ruth's son. Noah, my parents, Tom and Evelyn Dawson.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Puck said, shaking hands with them. "Somewhere under all the ice cream here is Beth, she's our great big girl, aren't you?" Puck grinned down at Beth's chocolate covered face. She looked so cute, it was worth the threat of Scary Quinn. "Mom and Hannah not back yet?" He asked John.

"They should be here in about half an hour." John answered then turned to his parents, "Ruth and Hannah were invited to a mother and daughter spa day, one of Hannah's friends chose that for her birthday. Pretty cool idea if you ask me."

"They never threw parties like that when my kids were growing up," Evelyn grumbled to Quinn, "I'd have loved a party like that."

"Times have really changed mom," John smiled.

"Yes they have." Evelyn sighed. "I spoke to Julia yesterday, she says she had a wonderful time here meeting you all. And she said the paintings were absolutely amazing. You'll have to tell us the story of them and what's happening now." Evelyn's enthusiasm was infectious. "How far have you got with decorating your house? Is there anything we can do while we're here? Tom loves working with his hands, he can turn his hand to anything. He'd like to think he's helping," she confided.

John and his dad laughed. "You still hate to think of me idle, don't you?" Tom grinned as he asked his wife the question. "She's been this way ever since I retired, hiring me out at a moment's notice, telling people I like to be busy. I _like_ fishing. I _like_ falling asleep while reading the paper. I stay busy because she" he hooked his thumb in his wife's direction, "makes me. I worked less and had more time on my hands _before_ I retired," Tom grumbled in fun.

They all settled out on the patio in the shade, after Puck had run upstairs with Beth to get her washed and changed. Quinn brought out cold drinks and snacks, Puck and John explained to his parents the full story of the paintings and the house and the significance of them within their convoluted family.

"Well what a wonderful story to tell your grandchildren about," Tom said, genuine pleasure in his voice.

Puck choked on his drink. "Woah. Grandkids?" He spluttered, "Beth's two and Joss is only three months old you know, don't start freaking me out with stuff like that already." Which made them all laugh.

Ruth and Hannah returned looking marvellous and relaxed. She kissed John before greeting his parents. "We haven't scared you off yet then? Now that you've met almost everyone." Tom and Evelyn said that they were enchanted with their great grandchildren and were looking forward to spending more time with them. Then Ruth turned and spoke to Puck and Quinn saying the same to each, "Ketivah vachatimah tovah." They both said the same back to her as they did to Hannah too and she to them. "My mom and Saul will be sorry they missed you, they're in Europe on an extended trip," she told Tom and Evelyn and then realised that they were wondering about the way they had all greeted each other. "Sorry, we tend to forget that people don't know our customs. We're in the Month of Elul and it's a customary greeting." Ruth explained. John's family knew that the Puckermans were Jewish and even though they weren't, they respected the different faith.

Quinn, Ruth and Evelyn, at her own insistence brought the food out. As the last couple of dishes were put on the table Joss started to get fussy, hungry. Quinn excused herself to feed him. Puck waited till she'd gone and caught his mom's eye nodding his head towards the kitchen. "Excuse us a moment," she smiled to John and his parents. "What's wrong?" Ruth asked Puck as soon as they were alone.

"Have you noticed how often Quinn manages to avoid eating lately? It's like she always finds something to tear her away from the table just as we're about to eat. And the weight is dropping off her. I'm scared." Puck looked up at his mother, "she won't let me near her or see her, she gets dressed and undressed in the bathroom, she won't talk to me, she won't even….." he stopped as he saw Ruth look over his shoulder. Puck turned to see Quinn's stricken face. "Quinn," he called as she turned and fled up the stairs, Joss in her arms.

"Go after her." Ruth encouraged, "talk to her, tell her how worried you are." She advised.

Puck gently opened the bedroom door. He heard Quinn's sobs, saw her face down on the bed. "Quinn?" He spoke quietly, closing the door behind him. "We really need to talk." Puck sat down beside her, his hand reaching out hesitantly to touch her back. He felt her ribs through her dress, he shook his head. "I love you, you know that," he began and had to stop. Puck had never felt more like crying, never felt as close to losing something so precious ever before in his life. "I can't stand this, whatever it is, between us." His hand stroked softly, hoping that he was giving her comfort, "it's just killing me Quinn, I don't know how to fix this, how to help you. Please, just say something."

"Why would you still love me, still want me? I'm so fat and disgusting, how could you want to even look at me, be with me?" Quinn managed to say through her tears. Puck was shocked by what he heard. Fat? Quinn thought she was fat? How? Why? Couldn't she see her bones sticking out? Puck turned her over, forcing her to look at him. Quinn tried to look away from his red rimmed eyes.

*"No, look at me." Puck insisted, "that's what this is about? You think you're _fat_?" He stood up pulling Quinn up from the bed. "You are _not_ fat. Come with me." He walked Quinn to his mom's bedroom, to her full length mirror. As soon as he closed the bedroom door Puck ripped Quinn's dress from her body. Literally. He tore the dress off of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stood her in front of him facing the mirror. "You think this is _fat_? Show me. Show me where you think you're fat. 'Cos all I can see is a bag of bones."

Quinn felt the mists clearing, the scales falling from her eyes. She blinked. In front of her was a tragic looking figure. Her collar bones jutted out, her ribs were visible under the skin, the stomach that she'd though was layers and layers of rippling fat wasn't, it was concave. Her thighs looked like those of a child, her knees looked bigger than her thighs and her wrists looked as though they'd snap under the slightest pressure.

"Oh my God," she sobbed, "what am I doing? What's happening to me?"

Puck turned Quinn in his arms and hugged her close. She cried and sobbed into his chest, his face buried in her hair only just managing to keep it together himself. Quinn was too distraught to hear the door opening, Puck did and in the mirror caught his mom's shocked eyes, her hand at her mouth. Even from the back, Quinn's body looked emaciated, her ribs almost visible, her butt nonexistent. He shook his head just the slightest, slightest bit. Ruth backed out and very quietly closed the door. Puck knew that Ruth would be there, whenever they were ready, when Quinn was ready, when she could talk, when she could find the words.

"I've been so scared Quinn." Puck said quietly, "scared you'd found someone else and didn't know how to tell me." He pulled back enough to see her face, "I thought that's why you couldn't bear me to touch you, for a while I really thought that was it. Then I could see you getting thinner and thinner, like you were disappearing right in front of my eyes. And I couldn't get through to you. You weren't listening to me. I love you Quinn, please, _please_, can we get help with this? Please?" His voice tailed away to a whisper. Quinn couldn't answer except to nod. "We really need to go back down, John's parents will be wondering what's happened to us." His hands came up to cup Quinn's face, "do you think you're up to it? You've just had a shock," his attempt to down play the enormity of what they'd both just been through fell flat.

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "Let me just go wash my face." She indicated her tearstained face, "and find something to wear," her laugh almost sounded convincing. "Joss is ready to go back down if you want to take him," she looked pleadingly at Puck. She couldn't actually say the words 'I need some time on my own to absorb this, just a few minutes' but he heard them in her tone, saw them in her eyes.

"I'll tell them you'll be down soon. Ok?" Puck replied softly, taking Quinn back in his arms. "Can I kiss you now? Will you let me and not turn away from me?" His smile wobbled just a little. He really had missed Quinn so much, in even the smallest of ways. "I really do love you so much Quinn Puckerman."

Puck carried Joss down and sat him in his swing near the table. "Quinn'll be down in a minute," he said with a lot more confidence than he actually felt. He hoped that she would be down in a minute. He hoped that she would actually eat something when she did come down. He had no idea how she had managed to keep on feeding Joss for the last couple of months, it must have really taken it out of her. That coupled with getting the house in order had really taken it's toll. He looked up with a grateful smile as Quinn appeared, in a pretty flowered dress, in the doorway.

"I hope you've saved some of that for me, Puckerman," she said quietly, trying to make light of it, hoping he would do the same.

"Of course," Puck smiled back, his eyes showing his relief, "it's your favourite." He spooned a small portion of chicken and rice onto her waiting plate. He didn't want to overface her, put her off, just a little amount. And he hoped she'd have some more.

Quinn kept up a flow of chatter throughout dinner. Puck kept a watchful eye on the food actually going in to her mouth. As soon as everyone had finished eating Quinn stood to gather the plates. Puck feared the worst. He had figured out that when she couldn't avoid eating recently Quinn had disappeared soon afterwards to the bathroom. Her reluctance for him to kiss her on the lips was something that happened every time she disappeared. His suspicion was that she was making herself vomit.

"I'll take these," Puck took the choice out of her hands, "you can tell Evelyn all about the house." He caught his mom's eye again. Ruth helped Puck to clear the table and the two of them managed a few words in the kitchen. "She thought that she was fat after Joss was born. Now that I think about it, it was before he was born really but anyway, she's been restricting what she has been eating and feeding him has used up all of her reserves really quickly which is why she looks so ill, lost so much weight so quickly. If he was formula fed she probably wouldn't be so thin already. I've asked her if we can do something, get help. I hope we've turned a corner, I don't think even she realised how thin she'd got, it shocked her."

"I remember how it felt." Ruth admitted. "Body Dysmorphic Disorder. You can physically see something that isn't there. What you see when you look in the mirror isn't at all what other people see. But it is totally real." She turned away searching for a handkerchief. "When I threw your dad out, when I found out about all those other women, I thought it was because I hadn't tried as hard to get back into shape after Hannah was born. That he found me too disgusting to even look at. So I cut out fatty foods and sugary foods, then lots of other foods and worked out for hours at a time. But I thought I still looked the same." Ruth turned back to her shocked son. "Your nana opened my eyes for me. She told me she looked forward to raising you and Hannah once I'd killed myself but could I do it quickly because she was sick of seeing me fade away." The burst of laughter from Ruth's lips wasn't a happy one, "cruel to be kind, you might call it. It worked."

"Mom," Puck's voice was shocked. He never knew his strong, feisty mother had ever been anything other than healthy. "I feel like such an ungrateful shit, I never noticed that you were going through anything. I think I was too busy acting out because dad had gone. I'm sorry, you know that, don't you?"

Ruth gave Puck a wry smile, "I know that," she hugged him close, "and Quinn does too. We'll get whatever help she needs, when she needs and we're all here. For both of you. This sort of depression will affect you all. Be strong. Stay strong. For Quinn." She advised looking Puck in the eye. "Today has opened Quinn's eyes but the cycle is hard to break. This isn't fixed yet. Be prepared for setbacks, anger, blame, anything she can throw at you, but don't ever forget what we said the day after Beth was born. You're not alone. You can do this."

Ruth and Puck took a moment to compose themselves then went back outside with dessert. It was too much to hope that Quinn would have any. She didn't but neither did she try to purge. The little food that she had eaten stayed down.

The rest of the evening gave Evelyn and Tom a chance to get to know Ruth and her family more. There was a lot of laughter, a few tears too. Evelyn insisted on helping Ruth and Quinn in the kitchen after they'd finished eating. She told them some of John's life with Glory and of his childhood. She asked about Ruth's life, how she had come to be a grandmother so young.

"I can answer that," Quinn smiled. "First day of freshman year I saw this guy who thought he was God's gift." Quinn lost herself in the memory for a moment, "and actually, I thought he came pretty close." She caught Ruth's grin, "we sort of skirted around each other for that whole year, friends of friends sort of thing but never really even speaking to each other then in sophomore year something happened…." Quinn turned at a laugh from the doorway.

"_Something_?" Puck grinned, "you call our daughter _something_?"

"Who's telling this story, Puckerman?" Quinn grinned back and accepted his kiss on the lips, still smiling, "anyway, I got pregnant, thrown out of my parents house and Noah brought me here, eventually, after a few other dramas. And here we are, married, two children, _happy_," Quinn emphasised that last word, still holding both of Puck's hands, facing him, "about to turn nineteen, move into our own home and in a couple of months celebrate our first wedding anniversary. It's been a busy few years." Even she marvelled when she listed everything.

"It sure sounds like it has," agreed Evelyn. She turned to Ruth, seeing the woman that her son had fallen in love with, smile brightly at her own son. "And the way you met my John was a drama in itself, wasn't it?" She asked.

Puck blew out a deep breath, "Don't remind me." He shook his head and sighed, "_that _is something I would never, ever want to live through again. The one good thing that came out of it is my mom and John meeting."

"I'll second that," John's voice came from the doorway too. He walked over to draw Ruth into his arms. "Errm, mom, I just thought I'd tell you now, so you don't get embarrassed later but I'm staying here too. You and dad are in the guest room and I sha….." he was interrupted by Evelyn.

"Share with Ruth." She finished for him. "John, you're almost forty years old. I can't tell you what you can and can't do…." Evelyn was interrupted by Tom.

"There's a first time for everything." He looked at John and laughed, "she really is on her best behaviour." Tom looked round at the slightly puzzled faces, "she's been telling me what to do for forty three years and all of the kids since they could listen and pay her any mind. It's the first time I've ever heard her admit that she can't tell anyone what to do."

"Mommeeee, my Joss stinkeeee" Beth called from the family room where she was playing with Hannah.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, "stay and talk, I'll get this," he grinned before walking away to take care of the baby. They heard him as soon as he walked into the family room, "wooo, bud, Beth's right, you _are_ stinky. Quinn, I don't know what you've been eating but, damn. Please don't eat that again." They all watched through the kitchen doorway as Puck crossed the hall from the family room to the bottom of the stairs Joss facing him held out at arms length.

Puck returned with a sweet smelling, happy baby. He brought him back to the family room where everyone else had gathered. John and his dad both had a beer, there was a bottle waiting for Puck. "You're a police officer and you supply alcohol to underage drinkers? Isn't there a law against that?" Evelyn asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well mom," John replied, "the way I look at it is this. If this man is old enough to hold down a full time job, be a father, get married and own a home, he's old enough to have a beer in the comfort of his mother's home." John and Puck clinked their beers together. It was something that John had said to Puck before and Puck appreciated the thought. "It's not like I'm supplying the whole of McKinley High with beer is it?"

Tom firmly nodded his agreement. "I couldn't agree more." He said decisively, his hands folded atop his slight paunch. "Are you taking us to see your new house tomorrow? Is there anything you need fixing? Making?" He looked at his wife sheepishly, "yes I know I grumble but I hate not having something to do." Making everyone laugh due to his initial grumblings about being forced to do stuff.

"Actually, the swing set arrived today, we were going to wait and put it together after we move in but if you want to give us a hand it'd be appreciated." Puck replied.

"I'd love to," Tom nodded. "Are you helping, John?" John took another swallow of his beer and nodded.

The talked turned to other things, plans were made for several of the evenings that Tom and Evelyn were going to be in town. A shopping trip to Columbus was arranged for Ruth, Evelyn and Quinn and then the all important moving day. Sunday was the day that Puck, Quinn and their babies were moving into their new house. Evelyn was excited to able to see the paintings still in situ before the first exhibition that Julia had arranged to coincide with what would have been Nita's seventieth birthday. The exhibition was to be held in Lima where Nita had done most of her work, it would then move to the Metropolitan in New York and then on to various galleries and museums around the country. After that most of the paintings would be up for auction. Another exciting prospect for them all.

"Say night night," Puck encouraged Beth. She'd had her bath and was dressed in cute cotton pyjamas with Piglet on them. She'd been bouncing around the room shouting "Tigger" at the top of her voice getting rather over excited. Puck thought it might be a good idea to get her calmed a bit before bed and was intending to take Beth upstairs to read for a while, until she got sleepy.

"My Joss sleepy?" Beth asked, she didn't want to go upstairs and miss everything if Joss got to stay downstairs with all the big people, especially the nice new people.

"Yes, Joss is going to bed too." Quinn placated Beth, "it's his supper time then he'll go to bed. Ok?"

Beth climbed the stairs ahead of Puck, Quinn followed with Joss in her arms. Quinn went straight in to their room, Puck went into Beth's room to help her choose a book to look at. Once she had chosen Beth ran across the hall and climbed up on the bed to lay alongside mommy who was now feeding Joss. Daddy came to lay at the other side of Beth and held the book open for her to look at the pictures while he read the story to her. Three runs through of the story and Beth's eyelids were beginning to drop. "My sleepy, daddy." Beth pouted, snuggling down in his arms, the book held up in front of her.

Quinn had already laid Joss in his crib in Beth's room, he was sound asleep. She walked Beth to the bathroom to go before bed. Very shortly after Beth was sound asleep in her bed, her lamb hugged up tight to her chin. "They look so beautiful," Puck whispered, standing close up behind Quinn, his arms wrapped around the front of her. One arm stroked up to cup her shoulder, Quinn moved her head slightly, her cheek resting on his hand. "Can we go to our room?" Puck asked quietly, hoping he wasn't freaking Quinn out. He felt her nod against his hand. His heart soared. A real breakthrough.

Inside their room Puck closed the door and stood against it. He was so afraid of taking things too fast and sending Quinn spiralling further and further down the path of self destruction. But he had to show her that no matter what he loved her, he needed her and that he would always be there for her. "Can I hold you tonight?" Puck winced in the semi darkness at the desperation he heard in his own voice. He waited anxiously for Quinn to respond. He couldn't see her face but he could imagine the indecision. He remembered the night he had brought her home, brought her back from Mercedes' house. The night they had become a real couple, a family. "Will you do something for me?" He asked very quietly. He saw Quinn's head turn towards him. In the gloom he couldn't see her face but he knew she was waiting for him to ask something. "Will you sit there," he pointed, "at the desk?" Quinn stayed still for a couple of seconds before doing as he asked. "Turn around to face the desk." He instructed. Once she had done that Puck left his position at the door. He sat down on the end of the bed, right behind where Quinn sat on the chair. Puck mimicked the moves he had made that night as best he could remember. His lips found Quinn's neck, sought out the places that made her suck in her breath and the places that made her sigh. He drew her back, chair and all to the v of his thighs. His arms went around her, his hands cupping her breasts. Quinn's breath caught in her throat but she didn't do anything to stop him.

Puck turned the chair around to face him. Quinn's eyes glinted with what little light there was in the room, the sparkle of tears on her lashes was almost enough to make him stop. Almost. But not quite.

Puck drew the front of Quinn's dress down to rest under the only plump things about her, her breasts. His lips sought her sensitive nipples, his hands learning the shape of her body. All the time he was waiting for Quinn to call a halt. She didn't. She wasn't saying anything to encourage him but the breathy sounds she was making, the way her body arched towards him certainly wasn't doing anything to discourage him either. Puck's hand slid down, over her tiny stomach towards her hot damp core. Quinn's legs parted just the slightest bit. Encouragement. From somewhere deep within her memory Quinn found the words. "Lock the door," she whispered. Puck's heart leapt joyously. She was still there. His Quinn. He didn't need telling twice. He took her mouth in a ravenous kiss before standing up and doing as she bid.

Quinn met Puck at the side of their bed. She took hold of the bottom of his t shirt and raised it over his head, pulling it off. Puck returned the favour with her dress. She let her hands fall to the waistband of his jeans, and faltered. Puck lowered his head and their lips met again, giving her the confidence to continue. Puck slid her bra off. His head bent again to her breasts, worshipping her nipples, Quinn's arm curved round his head, holding him close. One of his hands dropped to her panties and with little effort pushed them lower till they dropped to the floor. He took care of his own clothes and once they were naked pressed against Quinn's tiny body, wanting to share the strength of his with her. He lowered Quinn to their bed and held her close, sharing kiss after kiss with her. Wanting more but afraid to take it, afraid of pushing too hard. He felt Quinn's tentative hand sliding lower, to grasp his hard length. The breath caught in Puck's throat, his lips still on hers. He broke the kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked, almost kicking himself for even giving voice to that doubt. Quinn bit her lip and nodded. Puck drew her leg over his hip, they lay on their sides facing each other. Slowly, so slowly and gently he entered her for the first time in what felt like forever Quinn bit back a sob. Puck halted. Had he hurt her? He was too afraid to ask.

"Don't stop," Quinn choked out, "please, don't stop," her voice a mere whisper as she begged for more. Puck's head went back, he had never felt so elated, so thankful. He turned slightly, pressing Quinn into the mattress, coming over her, seating himself fully inside her, stilling for the briefest moment. Quinn's arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wound round his hips. Puck took this as a sign and thrust again and again and again.

Against her throat Puck moaned, his body couldn't last, he couldn't take any more. His hand thrust between them to find the bundle of nerves that with one tweak would be her undoing. They shattered in the same instant, their cries echoing each other. Puck buried his face in her throat, hot tears threatening to fall. Quinn. His Quinn. Still here. She still loved him. He knew that for sure.

***An actual personal event and yes, having my clothes torn off and being stood in front of a full length mirror and my husband calling me a bag of bones actually opened my eyes to see reality not what I had thought was there. At that point I weighed about 80-85 pounds, I never weighed myself because I thought I was 300+ pounds and thought I'd break the scales. I'm happy to say that I am fully recovered and have been for many years. It wasn't without setbacks and it wasn't easy. But I did it. Have faith, so will Quinn.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I don't own much stuff at all. **

**A/N: Thank you to misguided ghost777, olacindy, miss agron, chloe2007 and Quick1329 for your amazing, astounding reviews. Welcome to LondonMarie, a new follower to this exceedingly long tale.**

"Oh my Good Lord." Exclaimed Evelyn as she walked slowly round the attic room. She shook her head, "these are amazing. I could only ever dream of painting something this good. You are so lucky. Not only to see these, have these in your home but to _own_ them? Wow. Just….wow."

"Like we said, these really belonged to Saul but he insisted that they went with the house and for us to do with them as we wish. Julia was really helpful. She was so full of information, knowledge and passion about them. About Nita. She gave Saul so much too. He was lonely for a long time after she died," Quinn paused to take a drink of milk, "since he met Sarah and they became close he found a reason to live again. He's got the family he always wished for. Beth adores him, he's her Grampy. She's a little bit more accepting of Joss sharing her Grampy these days. Only a little." Quinn grinned at the nodding and understanding expression on Evelyn's face.

"You know John is the eldest, right?" Evelyn asked, Quinn nodded. "Well, when Julia arrived he was two and a half. When she was about six months old he decided that babies cried far too much and she might wake the dog so he dragged her in her bouncing chair all the way through the house to put her out on the porch. God only knows how he managed to open the kitchen door and the screen door, but he did. In the middle of winter. His answer when I asked where the baby was, was to shhh me so that I didn't wake the puppy he'd got for Christmas." Evelyn could barely contain her laughter, Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Poor Julia. She was _blue_ when I found her. Alaska in the middle of winter isn't a particularly warm place. Thank goodness she didn't come to any harm." Evelyn could smile about the often told family story in a way she hadn't been able to do at the time. "That frightened about six years off of me, I can't even imagine what you two must have gone through when Beth went missing. I remember seeing it on the national news. I only noticed it initially because the newscaster said Lima and obviously because John is here I listened with more interest. But I was praying for her, along with millions of people across the country, I was praying. We lit candles in our church for her safe return." Evelyn's voice had thickened, she had tears in her eyes. Quinn launched herself into Evelyn's arms.

"Thank you. You've no idea how much it means, even now to know that total strangers were praying for my baby." Quinn whispered.

"Oh my Lord," Evelyn exclaimed, suddenly aware of how slight Quinn was under her clothes, "darling what happened to you?" Her voice was full of concern and suddenly Quinn found herself opening up and talking, spilling out every fear she had, some she hadn't even realised until the words came out. Once the floodgates opened Quinn couldn't stem the flow. For her it was cathartic.

"And the guilt at celebrating Joss' birth while not really acknowledging another baby had died really messed with my head. I couldn't separate the feelings of joy and sadness. I felt as though no one else remembered the other twin so I had to be the one to mourn him, her. Then there was the relief that there had only been one baby to survive, the chances of carrying them both to term were exceedingly slim bearing in mind that the scarring from the accident could mean that my womb wouldn't stretch big enough to hold them both so I felt like I'd wished one of them away so it all added up to a very confused Quinn. It was like I couldn't control anything, you know? More than that it was like everything was out of control. God, my head was so messed up and I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I felt as though if I put it into words then something would happen to Joss too." Quinn wiped her face on a tissue from Evelyn, she tried to laugh, make light of it, "I never said it was rational." She sobbed a half laugh again. "I really felt it was judgement when Joss came early, really thought I was being punished. Maybe the ingrained Catholic thing is too far down to be eradicated completely, I don't know. I know I haven't been able to talk about this to anyone, thank you, Evelyn, for listening. And I'm sorry to have spilled all that on you."

"Hey, we're family, that's what we do. Help each other," Evelyn said gently, drawing Quinn into her motherly arms for another hug. Over Quinn's shoulder she sent a sad tearful look to Puck, who had, unbeknown to Quinn heard every word and was devastated. He nodded tightly to Evelyn and turned to creep silently back downstairs. He needed a few moments alone to compose himself, to take stock. And to find the best help he could for Quinn.

"Job done," John called up the stairs to Quinn. "Come see Beth on her swing, she loves it."

Evelyn hugged Quinn one last time, "Go wash your face, I'll tell them you went to the bathroom, ok?" She gave Quinn a strained smile. This poor young girl, holding all of that inside her. Evelyn knew she had to have a few moments with Noah before Quinn came to see the swings.

Outside in the beautiful September afternoon Joss lay in his stroller gurgling at his feet, putting his bare toes in his mouth. Beth swung safely in her tot seat, another one beside her, empty for the moment, ready for Joss when he got bigger or Isabelle when she came to play. And Beth's favourite piece of equipment, a slide attached to the side of the swing set. In the storage area below the kitchen, the replacement swing seats for when both Joss and Beth outgrew the tot seats. Tom gently pushed Beth back and forth, Beth squealed with excitement and laughter. She loved this new yard. Grandpa Abe had built a sandpit near the patio for Beth and Joss to play in. The play house Beth got for her birthday was already well used, Beth played in there every day when she came here with mommy while the house was being decorated, and now she had a swing and a slide too. Everything was almost perfect, ready for them to move in.

"Noah," Evelyn motioned with her head for him to join her. He did so, "she doesn't know you overheard, I won't say anything but I think you should. I can see this has worried you but take heart with the fact that she's talking. That's a good place to start healing. And she does love you, so much. I envy you knowing your path in life so young, no wasted time. Just like my John and Glory." Evelyn looked round and caught the curious gaze of her son, "for a long while I thought he'd never find that again. It was a tragedy that she died so young, but now he's found Ruth and you only have to take one look to know that they're perfect together. Just like you and Quinn. And here she comes so put a smile on your face and talk to me about something." Evelyn instructed.

Puck took a breath and asked how Evelyn liked the colours and the feature walls they'd chosen for each of the rooms. The artist within Evelyn took the subject and ran with it. Puck was grateful to be able to stand and pretend to listen to her and nod occasionally while allowing his mind to fill with the information he had heard Quinn revealing to the woman standing in front of him.

Dinner that evening was at Dudley Road. Abe welcomed them all with a drink as Judy and Frannie put the finishing touches to the meal. Peter and Puck caught up, they hadn't spent any time together for a while, Peter had been very busy as had Puck, with work and getting the house ready for the weekend.

"So I'm drafted in too?" Peter mock grumbled. "I hope you realise all I carry is pillows." He grinned taking a drink from his beer bottle, "you're the action guy in this family, I'm the thinking guy."

"Yeah well, you can think about the best way to carry stuff," Puck grinned back, "while you're carrying stuff. It's all hands on deck, and once we're done it's Chinese at ours for everyone."

"I suppose for take out from Golden Star I could carry a couple more things." Peter looked as though he was considering it.

"There's not that much stuff to move, most of the furniture is already there, it was Saul's before and that's all been put where we want it. There's just Beth's bedroom things to go into Joss' nursery and our bed to go into the guest room. We've splashed out on a grand king size bed for our room. That got delivered yesterday, it's _huge_. We could roll round in that for a week and never bump into each other." Puck joked a little but it was true, the bed was massive. He hoped that it wouldn't mean reverting to the way things had been up till this week. He was so thankful to have Quinn back in his arms, even when all they did was sleep, but to sleep with her laid in his arms meant a night of peaceful slumber rather than a night of torment imagining the reasons she didn't want him to touch her.

Around the table Grammy held court. She was Coraline at her finest, Evelyn and Tom found her great fun. John, used to meeting this white haired livewire, stood up for himself when Grammy asked the question on everyone's lips. "So when are you two going to make it legal?"

"As soon as Ruth says the word Grammy," John felt no shame at all in passing the buck to Ruth.

Ruth in turn gaped at him, open mouthed. "You traitor," she said, laughing, "you promised you'd handle Grammy." Followed by everyone else laughing. Including Coraline.

"Yeah," admitted John, "but that was before she was sat here, staring at me, she frightens me," John teased. "We haven't set a date yet Grammy. But we're thinking about it. You'll be among the first to know, ok?"

Tom and Evelyn were as enchanted by Grammy's forthrightness as everyone else. Hannah as usual managed to grab the seat next to Grammy and spent time plotting with her. Even though Coraline had moved to Lima, Hannah and Grammy still talked on skype almost daily. Grammy gave Hannah lots of stuff to say at school. They very wisely kept that information to themselves.

"Will you have a housewarming party?" Frannie asked Quinn as they all sat chatting round the table after the end of the meal.

"I think we will." Quinn nodded. "We might even have two. One for family and one for our friends from school." Quinn looked at Puck for his thoughts on the idea.

"I could go for that," Puck agreed. "Two parties instead of one. We might be looking for an overnight babysitter for the friends one though." He glanced round the table to see if her received any offers. "No rush to answer." He teased when both Ruth and Judy remained silent.

"That'd be difficult to do when you think about it." Quinn mused. "Joss hasn't ever got used to a bottle so feeding him would be a bit difficult. We might have to rethink that idea." Puck agreed, his hand on top of hers on the table.

Conversation again turned to the amazing paintings in the attic room. "You know," Abe began, "I introduced them, Saul and Nita. I met Nita when I was studying art. She came in to give a few lectures and she was fascinating."

"I thought you were a lawyer?" Tom asked, a bit puzzled.

"I am. The injustice of some stuff had me changing my major during my first year of college. I'm a lawyer who likes to sculpt." Abe admitted.

"No, he's an amazing sculptor who is also interested in law." Quinn corrected, laughing. "How are you for taking on a new project?" She asked. "I'd like something with both Joss and Beth. Maybe you too," she smiled at Puck.

"Oh, hey, no, my modelling days are over," Puck held his hands up in front of him, laughing. "It'd be cool if mommy was in that piece with her babies. And if you'd have thought about it some more you could have talked to Abe in private and I would have had an amazing Hanukkah gift." He sighed, "I guess I'm just more romantic than you." He sat back with a smug grin.

"More of a kiss ass is more like it," Peter mumbled, only Quinn, Puck and John overhearing him. All three burst out laughing and all agreed. Even Puck.

"What did you say?" Frannie asked, wanting in on the joke, "what did he say? I bet it was rude. Was it rude?"

"No, it wasn't." Quinn defended her brother-in-law. "It was quite an accurate observation actually," which made John, Puck and Peter laugh out loud again.

Puck got Beth and Joss fastened in to the car as Quinn said her goodbyes. "I'm pleased to see you're looking a bit better. Happier." Frannie murmured in her ear as she gave her sister a hug. "It still feels as though I can snap you in half though. Why didn't you talk to me?" She asked, hurt that Quinn hadn't felt able to confide in her.

"I couldn't talk to anyone." Quinn admitted, "I just couldn't say the words. I'm working on it. Have patience with me. Please?"

"I'm here." Frannie promised, holding Quinn's hands and looking her in the eye, "whenever you're ready. I'm here. Ok? You're my baby sister, I love you, don't ever forget that." Frannie hugged and kissed Quinn again, both of them becoming emotional.

"Hannah? Are you coming with us or with mom?" Puck called.

"I'm going to Grammy's tonight. Mom, can I get my bag from the car please?" Hannah reminded her mom.

"Sure honey." Ruth replied. "Are you sure you want Hannah to stay over Coraline?" It was a friendship that amused Ruth greatly but both Hannah and Coraline loved to spend time together.

"Of course I'm sure." Coraline nodded, "she's a fun girl to be around, aren't you Hannah. And she's teaching me how to play Angry Birds." Which made everyone laugh.

As soon as Beth and Joss were in bed Puck drew Quinn back towards their bedroom. They stopped at the door, Puck's back up against it, Quinn up against him. Their mouths met and joined for endless long, hot kisses. Puck had one hand tangled in Quinn's hair, cupping her head, one hand on the door handle behind him. Quinn's hands rested on Puck's chest, stroking, smoothing, rubbing slightly. They were oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hmm, hmm." The sound of a throat clearing had them breaking apart, "don't mind me," John grinned, shielding his eyes. "I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"That's cool," Puck grinned back, opening the door, "we'll take it in here. Goodnight," he said quietly as his mouth descended towards Quinn's once again. The door closed firmly after them followed by the soft thud of someone landing against it and a hushed, breathless giggle.

John was smiling as he returned to the kitchen with the brochure that Ruth had sent him up to the bedroom for. "Did Noah say he and Quinn were coming back down? I really want them to see this too." Ruth asked.

"I think they won't be." John shook his head. "Probably definitely not. Not tonight anyway. You'll have to show them tomorrow."

"Oh." Ruth answered, nodding, "oh well. This is where we were thinking of holding the actual service. Like Judy and Abe, neither of us feels it would be right to marry in the other's place of worship so we thought neither would be better. This provides the full package. Beautiful scenery for an outdoors wedding and for the reception afterwards."

"Ooh, look at that backdrop. That is beautiful. The Orrmont Estate? Where is that?" Evelyn asked studying the brochure she held in her hand.

"It's in Piqua, about an hour away." John replied, "so what do you think?" He looked at his parents for approval. He turned to a sound on the stairs. Puck, barefoot and shirtless was coming down with Joss in his arms.

"Mom, where's the thermometer?" Puck didn't sound distressed or upset exactly. He sounded concerned. Worried. "I think this little man isn't feeling too good. He's just puked like you wouldn't believe and that's something he never does."

"Here you go, oh, my poor little sweetheart. Are you feeling poorly?" Ruth's voice took on a weird tone. Puck looked at his mother.

"Yeah mom, it's not like he can answer you, is it." Puck thrust the thermometer under the baby's arm, he'd stripped off Joss' sleep suit already. Joss's little body felt very hot to the touch. Quinn arrived in the kitchen dressed in hurriedly pulled on leggings and a loose, slouchy top just as the thermometer beeped. Puck held the instrument up to read it, "a hundred and one. That's not good." He kissed Joss' clammy little forehead, "you feeling bad, bud?" Puck murmured. He turned to Quinn, "feel better after your shower?"

Quinn nodded, "I'd just gone to see if he was ok, we heard him crying and you know he doesn't usually wake till his next feed once he's asleep for the night, so, as soon as I picked him up, blah, threw up all over me. And his crib and the floor." Quinn put the back of her hand on Joss' forehead, he was warm to the touch. "Do you want to call Dr Stenburge's service?" She asked Puck, "I'll go clean up the bedroom and hope that Beth doesn't wake up." Quinn left the kitchen with cleaning materials and Puck made the call.

"Ok, thank you. Goodnight." Puck said as he hung up. "Ok, just keep the little man cool, make sure he feeds plenty and try to get him to take boiled water if he keeps throwing up after feeding. If it continues for more than a day or so take him in to see Dr Stenburge." He relayed the information to the waiting group. Joss started crying again, a pitiful cry, not his usual hungry cry or his I'm really bored lying here pick me up cry. Puck held Joss against his shoulder, patting his little back, comforting. Joss rubbed his face against his daddy's bare shoulder, whimpering "I know you're feeling bad, bud, shhh, daddy'll take care of you," Puck murmured, swaying slightly.

"What did the service say?" Quinn asked as she returned with a mound of bedding to go in the washing machine. Puck told her. Quinn stood at Puck's back, her hand on her son's head, she gave him a little kiss and murmured comforting words too. "I'll just put these in the washer, I won't be a minute."

"I'll do that," Ruth held out her hands for the bedding, standing up.

"It's fine Ruth, this time next week we'll be on our own, we won't have you to fall back on. We can do this." Quinn smiled at her mother-in-law, "but I love you for offering."

Puck sat at the table with Joss, trying to get him to at least take a drink of water, he refused it, shaking his head to get away from the bottle. Quinn took the seat beside Puck. "You don't mind if I feed him do you?" She asked Tom and Evelyn. Both shook their heads.

"Can we show you this now that you're here?" Ruth asked, holding the brochure out towards Puck. "It's where we're thinking of getting married. Next year." Ruth tagged on at the end.

"Wow. Cool place." Puck turned the brochure back to look at the front again. "It's not too far away either, what? An hour or so?" He nodded, impressed as he looked through the whole brochure. "And that's next year you say? For definite?" He looked up at Ruth and John. "Have you picked an actual date? I know Grammy asked you earlier and you said you hadn't but have you really?" He saw his mom's blush, the way she dropped her eyes and refused to look at her son. "You _have_.Ruth Puckerman. I'm ashamed of you," Puck laughed, "you sat there and told a bare faced lie to a vulnerable, elderly lady tonight. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Yes you can blush. So you should." He couldn't keep up his fake outrage, he was laughing too much.

"My Grammy is the furthest thing from a vulnerable, elderly lady as you can get. And I think she'd tie you down and shave your mohawk off herself if she heard you call her that." Quinn laughed, "feisty, antagonistic old crone might be closer to the mark. And anyway, it was John who lied to her, not your mom. Have you done, little man?" Quinn looked down at Joss, he wasn't suckling any longer. She sat him up slowly allowing her loose top to drop down and cover her. Quinn patted Joss' back gently, alternating with rubbing up and down. Joss let out a big burp at the same time as he threw up all over Puck's jeans.

"That's not cool, bud." Puck pulled a face as he stood up, "it's funny when you puke on mommy, not so funny when you do it on daddy." He left the kitchen to get showered and changed returning back downstairs inside ten minutes in sweats and a t shirt.. He carried the jeans to the laundry room. "I'll wash these when his bed stuff's done." Puck sat back down again, Joss was still on Quinn's knee, still facing the same direction. "Want to turn him the other way, Q? At least if he pukes again it'll just get the floor and not me," Quinn just grinned and shook her head.

Joss fell asleep so Quinn sat him in his swing and altered the seat angle slightly, laying him back a touch. He sighed as he settled although a loud gurgle from his tiny little empty tummy made Quinn feel so sorry for him. Before she sat back at the table, Quinn asked, "anyone ready for coffee? Tea? Anything?"

"I'll have coffee," Puck replied, "but only if someone else is, don't put the machine on just for me."

"It's fine," Quinn replied, smiling, "once you all smell it you'll all want some, isn't that right? And it's still decaf we use anyway so it won't keep anyone awake." They all drank at least two cups while they chatted into the early hours of the morning. Evelyn had the most fantastic memory for all the naughty things that John did when he was young, embarrassing him immensely and making everyone laugh. Puck actually felt quite angelic at the side of him.

Until Ruth caught the look on his face and pointed out. "Actually Noah, you weren't really naughty. You were hyperactive and borderline ADD but there was never any real malice in you." Which gave Puck a totally deserved superior look, and then his mom continued. "Until you discovered girls. And then you weren't just bad, you were horrid."

Puck's face fell into a frown. "Thanks mom, way to cut a guy down." he grumbled, his arms folded across his chest. Everyone round the table laughed at his expression.

"But then you redeemed yourself," Ruth continued. "You brought Quinn home with you and look how you turned out." Ruth sat up straight and held her hands out as though presenting a prize.

"That's not what you said the day I brought her home." Puck smirked, "I remember what you said. You remember Q?" He asked.

"I think I was too busy crying to remember." Quinn grinned. Yes she did, she remembered absolutely everything about that day. In detail.

Puck raised both his hands in the air shoulder height, palms up and looked up to the ceiling, "A Christian girl? You knocked up a Christian girl? Why Noah? Why couldn't you have knocked up a nice Jewish girl? Did I not raise you right?" Puck mimicked his mom then looked at her, one eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips, daring her to deny her words.

Ruth blushed and dropped her face to her arms on the table, laughing. "Alright, alright, I admit it." She groaned. "I was shocked and perhaps not as welcoming as I could have been."

Puck cut her off making a buzzer sound, "Understatement." He cried. "Attila the Hun would have been more welcoming." Puck laughed. He looked at Quinn and took her hand, "but it's all good now, right?" Quinn nodded her agreement, smiling. She let her head fall on his shoulder, hugging up to his arm. Yeah, it was all good now.

Ruth and John took a few minutes to wash up the cups as they all decided it was time for bed. Quinn carried Joss upstairs, Puck hurrying on ahead to take his crib out from Beth's bedroom and put it back in their room, just for tonight, just while he wasn't feeling well. Quinn had already replaced his bedding with fresh so it was ready just to lay him in. Joss didn't stir, he sighed a little and snuffled, his little fist rubbing his nose in his sleep but he didn't waken. Quinn and Puck stood together and looked down at him. "See how he is tomorrow, if he isn't any better we'll take him in to see the doctor." Puck said, Quinn nodded her agreement. "Well, it's two thirty, let's at least try to get some sleep, he's going to be awake in a few hours anyway, he'll be starving." Puck dropped his shirt and sweat pants where he stood, he turned to help Quinn out of her clothes. "I just want to hold you, we're both too tired for anything else." He murmured against her hair. That wasn't exactly how he'd envisioned the evening ending when they'd been pressed together up against the door.

They settled into bed, Quinn lay tucked up in Puck's arms, his breath against her ear comforting. Sometime through the night she had turned in his arms. Puck woke suddenly, something had jolted him. He listened carefully, Quinn was asleep, he could hear her steady, even breathing. Joss was asleep, he could hear his snuffling little breaths. He could hear his own breathing. And one more person. Behind him. Slowly, really slowly Puck turned his head, the rest of him staying perfectly still until out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Beth's hand on his arm and felt the pounding of relief in his chest and his head. He turned a little further to see the time. Six thirty. Who was up at six thirty to help Beth get out of her cot? Puck turned over more towards Beth. She looked up at him with tired eyes, "My wake up daddy," Beth's sleepy voice held a hint of excitement.

"You did? All by yourself?" Puck asked, "how did you get in here?" He made space for Beth to lay closer to his side, her head on his shoulder.

"My do it daddy, my climb it." Beth announced, she sounded proud of herself. Puck could picture her in his mind climbing over the top rail of her bed and shimmying down till she could drop to the floor. At least when they moved to the new house Beth would be in her brand new Disney Princess bed. Quinn had chosen the bed that most little girls dream of. Pink with a canopy, a proper big girl bed. Beth climbing out of that bed wouldn't give Puck a heart attack.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied. I wish it were different but it's not. Sadly.**

**A/N: Quick1329, I am trying to get myself in the mood for the cutie stuff right now. It's taken a while to update because my husband had a few days off work and I just don't ever seem to have a free minute when he's not at work. Bad man, keeping me busy. Still, we're all ready for Christmas now. Gleek, thank you, I'm glad you like the story. Andsoitis2, thank you for your review, always a pleasure to hear from you. Quinnfabrayxxx, what a wonderful thing to say, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

**Welcome new followers Lovatic97 and deylann viett, thank you for joining us, I hope you continue to enjoy the journey.**

Joss was sick for a couple of days. Quinn took him to see Dr Stenburge. "It's just a reaction to his immunisations, he'll get better without any medicine," the doctor advised. "Just make sure he drinks plenty and feed him whenever he's ready for it."

"Thanks Dr Stenburge," Quinn said feeling relieved, getting Joss dressed again. She carried him out of the doctor's office and as soon as she had his seat fastened into her car drove to the garage to see Puck. "Dr Stenburge says he'll be fine, carry on with what we've been doing and he should start to improve in the next couple of days." Quinn looked at Puck a little worriedly. "Do you think we should hold off moving till he's better?" She asked. Puck didn't think so. He thought they should move on schedule otherwise they'd probably find something every week to delay moving in to their own home. It had already taken weeks longer than anyone had thought it would.

As soon as Quinn got home she called Ruth to let her know how Joss was. She asked the same question of Ruth. "Well honey, it's up to you. You know I don't mind if you stay with me for forever. What does Noah think?" Ruth replied. She and Evelyn were out shopping.

"Noah thinks we should move anyway, and I suppose he's right. Maybe I am just using this as an excuse to delay and then next week I'll find something different. I'm just nervous I suppose, of us being totally alone." Quinn gave a short laugh, "like we'd ever be totally alone. You're on the other end of a phone, right?"

"You got that right," Ruth said, Quinn heard the smile in her voice. "And it would only take minutes for one of us to be there with you if you needed us. Joss will be absolutely fine. So will you and Beth and Noah." Ruth's voice radiated reassurance, "it's me I'm worried about. The house will be so quiet without you all, I just don't know what I'll do." Quinn just laughed after that. Ruth certainly didn't sound concerned, upset, worried or anything. Maybe they were all right.

Judy said much the same thing when she brought Beth home. "If you delay this week because Joss is ill, what will you find next week to delay again?"

"Hmm, that's what everyone seems to think." Quinn replied, pouring coffee for the two of them. "Did I tell you what Beth did the other morning?" Quinn changed the subject and told her mom about Beth climbing out of her bed.

"Oh my goodness." Judy laughed, "that child just gets bolder and bolder. I think she takes after her daddy not her mommy."

"I think you might be right, she's definitely not scared of anything." Quinn turned to look at Beth who had just run to the kitchen. "Hi honey, " she smiled at Beth.

"My gived it Joss." Beth told Quinn proudly. "Mommy see." Beth tugged at Quinn's hand to take her to the family room where Joss laid sleeping in his crib.

"Aww, that is so kind of you," Quinn crouched to hug Beth close, "I'm sure that your lamb will make Joss feel better." Quinn kissed Beth's cheek, "you're just the best big sister ever." Beth had tucked her stuffed lamb into the crib with Joss. Quinn was quite amazed because Beth loved that lamb, she had carried it about, stroked it, hugged it and slept with it ever since Quinn had unwrapped it the day after they brought her home from the hospital, a special present from Uncle Finn to 'Drizzle'. "Let's go get you a drink of juice." Quinn picked Beth up and hugged her tight then carried her back to the kitchen. "She gave Joss her lamb to make him feel better. Isn't that sweet?" Quinn told Judy. Judy agreed that it was and gave more praise to Beth for being a lovely big sister.

"So have you made your mind up?" Judy asked, looking over the top of her coffee cup, "are you going to do it? Move on Sunday?"

"Yes." Quinn said firmly, following it with a nod. "Yes we are. Then this big girl can sleep in her new princess bed, can't you?" Quinn leant over and kissed Beth on her head, Beth looked up at her mommy from the seat next to her, drinking from her Minnie Mouse bottle, she smiled with the straw still in her mouth, grasped between her teeth.

Puck came home from work a little late. He reminded Quinn that he'd had to stop by the college to hand in some papers from the garage regarding the work experience he already had and to pick up his schedule for the next three months.

"Fridays ten till three starting tomorrow till winter break, that just fits in perfect with day care. I'll drop Beth off and pick her up." Puck started to tell Quinn, she smiled, he'd never been this animated about school. "Last session will include an online assessment of everything covered in the first section of the course. You have to pass all the assessments each semester to get fully qualified. And here's the course schedule." He passed a sheaf of papers to Quinn. "I've already covered most of that at work anyway so it shouldn't be too much hassle." Puck pointed to different items listed on the papers over Quinn's shoulder, "Brian and Jerry asked if we want help on Sunday, I think they just want to get invited to a party."

Quinn smiled, "Well, really we don't. I mean there's you, Peter, John and Finn. Even Tom and Abe if we need more hands." Quinn thought for a second, "what I'd really like to do if you think it's ok is to invite Brian, Jerry and their wives to dinner one night. I'd like to get to know them both, I didn't really get much chance to meet them at our wedding and that's the last time I saw them."

"Cool, I'll tell them Saturday at work. How's Joss been? Still throwing up?" Puck asked, his gaze on the back of Quinn's neck as she bent her head slightly to check dinner. He loved it when she put her hair up, even in a messy knot. He wanted to stroke his tongue along her neck. He wanted to kiss it, nibble it…."sorry, what? I got distracted there for a second," he smiled.

"I wondered." Quinn looked at him, amusedly puzzled. "Joss seems to have been much better this afternoon. Are we still listening?" She nodded along exaggeratedly with Puck as he nodded, "and Beth did the loveliest, loveliest thing. It was so sweet. She gave Joss her lamb to sleep with to make him feel better. Isn't that just sweet? I thought it was beautiful." Quinn sighed again thinking of her little girl. "Right, go shower, dinner will be ready soon. Your mom and Evelyn will be back in the next ten minutes or so. John and Tom haven't got back from fishing yet. I made enough for everyone, theirs can be warmed up for them when they get in. If they want it."

Puck jogged up the stairs and had a quick shower to wash off the grime from a day at the garage. He came downstairs just after his mom and Evelyn arrived home. As he walked toward the kitchen the front door opened behind him. John and his dad came in, sun kissed and windblown. They'd spent the day out on the lake, fishing.

"Did you catch anything?" Puck asked. John laughed as Tom started to explain about the one that got away, his arms spreading wider as he gauged the size of the fish. "I used to enjoy fishing sometimes with my grandpa, I haven't been for years. Maybe I'll take Joss when he's older." He told them.

"You'll have to come with us next time," Tom grinned patting Puck's shoulder as he passed. "How's the baby today? Any better? What did the doctor say?"

"Chill, great grandpa, let me at least get by to kiss my girl," John laughed, they hadn't even got to the kitchen yet, "seriously though, how is the little guy?"

Quinn came to the doorway, "He's a lot better, thank you. Are you guys ready for dinner?" She asked.

John and Tom both agreed hurriedly that they were starved. They called quick hellos before running upstairs to wash up for dinner. Joss had woken, looking much better, his eyes weren't heavy and he didn't sound snuffly. Quinn sat him in his swing near the table, just behind herself and Puck. Beth sat next to daddy, on a seat like a big girl but with a booster cushion. Hannah was telling Quinn about school, "I might need some help with some homework. Would you help me Quinn, please?"

"Of course I will Hannah." Quinn smiled at Hannah's satisfied face. Quinn knew that Hannah probably didn't need help, she just liked to spend time with Quinn.

They waited a few moments for John and Tom to join them. The chatter through the meal was loud, funny, interesting. Quinn told everyone about Beth's gesture with the lamb. So far Joss had still to let the lamb out of his grasp, even sitting him in his swing hadn't released his grip. "Yeah, but I bet she wants it back at bedtime." Puck grinned. "That was really nice of you to let Joss hold your lamb today to make him feel better. You're such a big grown up girl." He leant over and kissed Beth on her head.

Beth grinned back at Puck. "My big girl, daddy," she agreed. Beth really liked being a big girl. Especially when daddy told her she was a big girl.

"So what time are we starting on Sunday?" John asked as he finished his dinner.

"As early as possible I think," Puck replied, looking to Quinn for her input. She nodded in agreement.

"Tonight I want to make sure the closets in our two rooms are empty except for things we'll need for the next couple of days. We can maybe take some things over tonight and tomorrow after dinner too. That'll make it easier." Quinn suggested, shrugging, telling herself "make the move Quinn, make the move".

Just before they left the table the phone rang. It was Sarah with confirmation of the time she and Saul wanted to be picked up from the airport on Saturday.

"I can't wait for you to meet my mom and Saul," Ruth told Evelyn and Tom. "I just know that you'll really like them. And I have really, really missed them."

After dinner Quinn and Puck went upstairs to concentrate on packing clothes that they wouldn't need. Quinn sat down heavily on the end of the bed, a pile of Puck's t shirts in her hands. "What's wrong?" Puck asked, turning from emptying the closet of a million pairs of shoes. Seven pairs belonged to him, the rest of them belonged to Quinn. "Do you even wear half of these?" He asked before sitting beside her, "come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I guess I'm still really nervous." Quinn admitted, fiddling with the shirts in her lap.

"What's there to be nervous about? I mean, we'll be living ten minutes away. Ten minutes. That's all. It's not like we're moving to the moon. And we'll still see everybody all the time." Puck's arm went round Quinn's shoulder, "we'll be fine on our own. I'm looking forward to it," he winked at her, "get the kids to bed….." he kissed her neck, "house to ourselves…" he kissed her ear, "we can get naked…" he grinned against her lips, "we can get a little unruly….." he sipped a kiss from Quinn's now smiling lips, "wherever, whenever we want. Any room. Any time." That made Quinn smile more, her hands went to his shoulders, she started to lay back just a little, Puck didn't need an invitation. He allowed his weight and gravity to complete the motion. He turned a little and rose above her, propped up on one arm. He used his free hand to skim up her body to her breast. Quinn lay looking up at him, she'd let her hands fall to the bed beside her head. She moved slightly, undulated towards Puck's hand, encouraging him. Her eyes never left his nor his hers until he slowly, very slowly lowered his lips to where her nipple pouted visibly through her dress. Even through the layers of fabric the heat of his mouth made Quinn suck in a breath, her body tightening wonderfully at that first contact. Puck raised his head and took her mouth, his fingers taking over at her breast. Quinn's arms rose to wrap around his neck. Puck shifted, was making the move to cover her body with his own.

"Quinn, how do you spell…sorry. I thought you were packing," Hannah said from the doorway.

Puck looked towards the door at his sister then dropped his head to rest his forehead against Quinn's chest for a second or two. He raised his head again, his hand still inside the bodice of her dress, cupping and moulding her breast. Quinn looked at the door then back into Puck's eyes. "We're a bit busy just now Hannah, I'll come and help you later or maybe we can work on it tomorrow while I'm packing up the rest of this bedroom." Quinn didn't wait for an answer from Hannah or to see if she left the room or closed the door, Quinn pulled just slightly urging Puck's head back down, her neck extending their mouths meeting once again. Vaguely Quinn heard Hannah say something about asking mom or John or someone, Quinn didn't quite hear, she was a little too busy. They didn't get much packing finished.

As soon as Puck left for college the next morning, Beth with him on her way to day care, Quinn got busy. She emptied every drawer, shelf and closet in her and Puck's room. She cleared everything out of the bathroom except the essentials. She'd piled up the bed with so much stuff she wondered how it had all fit in the bedroom in the first place. "Right Quinn Puckerman. Let's get on with this." She told herself sternly.

"A person can get taken away for that you know," Mercedes' voice came through the open door, Quinn turned and flew at her, a beaming smile on both of their faces.

"Mercedes," was all Quinn could manage, her throat choked with happy tears. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. All of you," Mercedes replied, her own voice betraying her emotions. "What's been happening here? There's hardly a pick on you, Quinn what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Quinn broke down and told Mercedes everything that had been happening since just before she left for college and everything that had happened since. Both were crying by the end. "But what are you doing here?"

"I seem to remember that one of my friends, two of them actually are moving house. And Puck sent me a message last week too." Mercedes took Quinn's hand in hers and held it on her lap, "he is _so _worried about you. Even now, after you've talked and all, yes, I know everything, he told me everything. Now don't give me _that_ look Quinn Puckerman." Mercedes gave Quinn a stern look back, "Give the guy a break. He needed to talk to someone removed. Someone not family, someone he could trust. I'm glad I could be that person. For both of you." Mercedes looked at Quinn with a steely gaze, "I thought you'd have moved into your own house by now. And yet here you are. Still living with his mom. What's been going on?"

Quinn poured her heart out again. Her fears, the delays she'd managed to create, the ones that had created themselves, Joss' reaction to his immunisations and the worry that they wouldn't be able to cope on their own, her fear, which was the main thing holding her back. "But this is it. Sunday. For definite. No more delays."

Mercedes spent the rest of the day with Quinn, helping her sort through clothes, some that she would never wear again, fashion disasters and other atrocities. "No. That stays." Quinn insisted when Mercedes tried to toss her Cheerios uniform.

"Why?" Asked Mercedes, puzzled, "it's not like you're ever going to need it again."

"I don't know about that," Puck's voice came from the open doorway, "I like to see her in it from time to time," he smirked and flicked his eyebrows up then down. "How're you doing Mercedes?" He asked, coming in to the room to hug their friend. "How's Sam?"

"Shane." Quinn corrected, "don't you mean how's Shane?" Quinn caught the look that passed between Puck and Mercedes.

"No, I mean Sam." Puck replied, "It's been Samcedes again for a while."

"How long?" Quinn's incredulous voice rose high, "and how come I didn't know?" She turned away to shove some more stuff in the bag for Goodwill, "I swear, no one ever tells me anything. I think everything is going fine, all my friends are settled then this." Quinn grumbled to herself.

"I did tell you." Puck told her, Quinn stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "I told you all about it, don't you remember? About a week after Mr Schue's wedding, but I guess you weren't listening to anything I said just then." His smile was a little tight. He didn't blame Quinn, that was when she'd started to go right into herself, close herself off, disengage. He was glad she was a lot better now. It still made him worry for the future. Not that he'd ever tell her that though, he had to project the 'we can do anything together' image. For both their sakes.

"How was your first day at college, anyway?" Quinn asked him, trying to get her head round the fact that she didn't even know what was happening in other people's lives. Was she really so selfish and self centred? God she hoped not.

"Yeah it was really cool." Puck smiled widely, "most of the other guys are a bit older than me, they've done the basic course first. They invited me out for a beer with them. I got the usual ribbing when I told them I had to pick my daughter up from day care and it got even worse when I reminded them I'm not old enough. But it was cool."

That evening after dinner Quinn and Puck took quite a lot of personal items over to their new house. Puck made a couple of trips. Quinn stayed in the house and started unpacking things with help from Hannah while he went back home for more.

"That's it for tonight I think," Puck said, hooking his arm round Hannah's neck. "Thanks for helping squirt. A few more years and you'll be getting drafted in to baby sit." He said, a big cheesy grin on his face. The smile dropped suddenly, "but no boy visitors." He remembered the one time that he and Quinn had baby sat together and what they'd done to pass the time till Mr Schuester, his ex-wife, her sister and brother-in-law had come home. "Definitely no boys."

Quinn remembered the same evening, her smile grew. She winked at Puck, "Baby sitting with you was fun," she told him. Hannah just rolled her eyes at both of them. She had a fairly good idea of what her brother and Quinn had got up to when they baby sat. Well, she knew that babies weren't found under gooseberry bushes or in cabbage patches so the odds were on that they'd done a little bit more than play tiddly winks or scrabble.

"I'm eleven, Noah, I don't think about boys that way yet." Hannah reminded him.

"Let's keep it that way till you're at least twenty." Puck said, relieved. "Or thirty." Making Hannah roll her eyes even more.

"You're back," cried Quinn as Sarah and Saul came in the door with Ruth and John on Saturday afternoon. "It's so good to see you. How are you? Did you enjoy your trip?" The questions rolled off her tongue as she hugged Sarah tightly.

"Let me get a word in," laughed Sarah, realising exactly what Ruth had meant when she said not to be shocked when she saw Quinn. Sarah's eyes closed, feeling the sting of tears at the thought of what this wonderful young woman had been going through, putting herself through. "I've missed you all so much." Sarah's voice was barely above a whisper, the intensity not lost on Quinn. "And Ruth says you're finally ready to move tomorrow?" She leant back to see Quinn, her hands on Quinn's frail shoulders.

"Yes, tomorrow." Quinn nodded her head, "Beth, look who's here," she called over her shoulder. Beth came running, her lamb in her hand.

"NANA," Beth cried, launching herself at Sarah's legs. Sarah bent to pick Beth up, hugging her tight.

"Ooooh, my little angel." Sarah kissed Beth's cheeks over and over, "you look so grown up, a real big girl." Beth gripped on to Sarah's neck, not wanting to let her Nana go. "Where's your baby brother? Let Nana see Joss too." Sarah carried Beth to the family room where Joss was laid on the mat on the floor playing with his feet. Evelyn and Tom stood as she entered to be introduced.

Saul took the opportunity to greet Quinn as soon as Beth was in Sarah's arms. "Good to see you, Quinn," he whispered in her ear, "we've missed all of you so much, but we've had a wonderful time. So many things to tell you all, show you all. It was the trip of a lifetime."

John made the introductions, the four great grandparents hit it off immediately, chatting together as if they'd known each other for years. "We want to try to stay awake till tonight then go to bed at the normal time, hopefully we won't feel so jetlagged that way." Saul replied to being asked if they were tired. "I'm not sure we'll be up to having dinner with everyone tonight. Tomorrow maybe."

"It's Chinese take out at our-your house tomorrow night. We're finally moving in." Quinn smiled.

"You were right the first time." Saul reminded her, "it's _your_ house. I can't wait to see what you've done with the place."

Puck arrived home from work a couple of hours later. Sarah and Saul had gone home to unpack and relax. "I'll give them a call, just to say hi," he smiled at his mom. "I'm going to shower." Quinn followed him upstairs.

"It's a long time since we showered together," Quinn said quietly. "I think it's something I'd like to reinstate." She looked up at Puck through her lashes, "if you'd like to that is," the breath was knocked out of her by Puck grabbing her and pulling her close.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he whispered into her ear, not caring that he wasn't exactly clean right at that very second, caring even less that her clothes might get ruined. He was ready to tear them off of her anyway. "Right now?" His voice was a breathless plea. He breathed a sigh of relief at her nod and her smile, her lip between her teeth, still looking up at him shyly. "This is going to be one hell of a long shower, Mrs Puckerman. Lock the door," his words ended as his lips crashed onto hers.

Quinn took great care in scrubbing every inch of Puck's skin, teasing him almost out of his mind till he couldn't take any more and pushed her up against the tiles. Puck forgot himself and apologised as he thrust into her for the hickie that was already darkening on the tender skin of her shoulder. "I don't care," Quinn breathed and returned the favour, in the same place on Puck until her head fell back as she shattered into a million pieces, the same instant she felt Puck explode inside her.

"I thought you'd fallen down the drain Noah," Hannah commented as he and Quinn entered the kitchen hand in hand. "Even girls don't shower for _that_ long." She folded her arms and scowled at her brother, "we were waiting on you for dinner and I'm starved."

Puck looked at the faces of the adults sat around the table, all with knowing smirks. He glanced at Quinn, saw her looking anywhere but at their faces, blushing. He thought very carefully how to answer his sister, several options sprung to mind but each one sounded more and more incriminating before they'd even left his lips. So he said nothing. Just gave a half smile and a flick of his eyebrows. Did he care if the whole of his family knew he and Quinn were finally back to normal? Totally and truly on the same page? Nah. Not at all. His grin widened. And from tomorrow if they wanted to dance round their kitchen naked they damn well would. At least he hoped Quinn would. Puck sat down quickly, that thought put others in his head and sweat pants weren't great at hiding what his thoughts were about to do to him. 'Z, Y, X, W….Beth's first boyfriend, Beth's first boyfriend, Beth's first boyfr…..ahhh'. Buzzkill.

Sunday morning came round a lot faster than Puck really wanted. He felt as though they'd only been asleep a couple of hours. Long into the night he and Quinn had taken and given each other pleasure, their bodies singing to a tune only they could hear. "Are you ready for this?" Puck whispered, his voice gravely.

"Mmmm. I think I finally am," Quinn smiled tiredly, "bring it on." Her arms went back round Puck's neck drawing him close to kiss him once more before getting up to begin the hard slog of finally moving house.

Puck put the last item in place, the sculpture of him and Beth at the side of the open fire in the family room. Against the dark red of the feature wall it's stark whiteness looked amazing. "And that, ladies and gentlemen is that. Thank you so much for all your help." His eyes and his voice were sincere.

Beth's and Joss' rooms were totally in order, Ruth and Judy had unpacked everything and put things away in drawers and closets as per Quinn's instructions. Frannie had helped Quinn in her and Puck's room. Puck and Finn had built up the furniture in Joss' nursery. Peter and John had done the same in the guest room. Tom and Abe had been in charge of watching the children in the yard. Beth and Isabelle had swung for hours, played in the sandpit and played in Beth's little house. Joss had mostly slept in his stroller.

"Who wants what?" Quinn asked, handing out menus to Golden Star. There were a few objections to Quinn and Puck paying for everyone's orders but they insisted. "No, we asked you all to come and help and you have, we really couldn't have done this without you, so thank you, all of you."

Peter, John and Puck returned a while later with the huge take out order and a few beers. Quinn, Ruth and Sarah had got everything ready, they all sat round the table in the dining room, extended to its fullest with extra chairs brought in from the kitchen. "It's a shame that Finn had to cry off," Sarah commented, "is everything ok with them? How's the baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kristen is fine," Quinn replied. "Rachel's coming over one day in the week with the baby, so we can get together properly." The conversation flowed back and forth, across and around the table until the subject of Ruth and John's wedding plans came up. Puck and Quinn grinned waiting for Grammy to give them 'the stare' for lying to her last week.

"Are you telling me you _lied_ to me?" Grammy sounded fierce. Both Ruth and John couldn't quite meet her stare. Despite John telling himself he was a senior detective in the police force, he had faced down hardened criminals, he had been shot at and had shot at people, he had met the scariest people and had arrested them too. Not one of them had made him quake in his boots like this little old lady could. She was even worse than his own grandma. And that was really saying something. His grandma was fierce. Coraline was in a league of her own.

"Errm, well, I wouldn't exactly say we _lied_ to you," John stammered, "any time you want to help out here, Ruth," he muttered to the woman at his side.

"Oh they did Grammy," Puck told her, revelling in the fact that his mom and John had the facial expressions of naughty school kids caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. "Totally lied. They've picked the date, the venue, booked everything." He listed the things on his fingers then sat back to watch the fun.

"Well, we wanted to wait till my mom and Saul came home. We've told our parents," she nodded towards all four of them, "Noah, Quinn and Hannah all know so now it's time to share it with you guys." Ruth explained, "Ok." Ruth glanced at John, her hand held securely in his, "we are getting married at the Orrmont Estate, June first next year." John leant over to kiss Ruth as a cheer went round the table. Joss startled awake at the sound.

"Oh, baby, did we wake you?" Quinn murmured. She picked him up and sat at the table with him. The laughter and the chatting went on, Beth loved sitting on her daddy's knee to eat her dinner, pinching the chicken from daddy's plate when he wasn't looking. Isabelle sat in Beth's highchair feeding herself messily and Quinn fed Joss as everyone around the table ate and chatted, laughed and joked. It was a perfect first meal in their new home.

All the ladies helped to clear away the remnants of the meal, the guys took the babies into the family room to stay out of their way. "Right, we're done," Sarah informed them as she too came into the family room. "Time for us all to go and let Noah and Quinn get settled for their first night in their new home." Sarah walked over to Puck. He stood to hug his Nana, whispering his thanks in her ear. She hugged Quinn then pick up Beth, Puck handed Joss into her arms too. "Mmmm," she murmured against their heads, "I love you two special people, you're my very favourite great grandchildren in the whole wide world." She squeezed tight for a second.

Puck laughed. "I hope they're your only great grandchildren in the whole wide world, otherwise mom's got some explaining to do."

Puck and Quinn stood at the front door with their babies in their arms waving everyone off. "Thank you," they both called. Beth waved madly shouting 'bye' to anyone who would respond. As they closed the door Puck sighed. "Bath time?" He asked. Quinn nodded leading the way upstairs.

Beth helped to bath Joss in her bathroom, sitting in the bath with him. "S'my house?" Beth asked, her face a little puzzled. Every time they'd been here before they'd gone home afterwards. She hadn't had a bath in this house before. And all of her toys were here in this house. It was a bit confusing to a little girl who wasn't quite two and a half.

"Yes sweetie, this is our new house," Quinn smiled, "tonight is the first night in our new house. And your first night in your new princess bed. Won't that be fun?" Quinn gave Beth the brightest smile she could, she could see that Beth was just a little unsettled. Quinn hoped that Beth wouldn't have a disturbed night. It might have been too much for her to have a new house and a new bed. Maybe she would need at least something familiar. They'd have to wait and see.

As soon as Beth and Joss were in their pyjamas Quinn helped Beth downstairs for a story, Puck carried Joss down for his last feed. They settled again in the family room, music on low, the lights dimmed, Puck read with Beth as Quinn fed Joss.

"I'm going to take Joss up to bed," Quinn said quietly, rising from the sofa. "He's fast asleep."

"Beth is dropping off too," whispered Puck, getting to his feet with Beth in his arms. She stirred a little but not enough to wake her fully.

"My sleepy daddy," her voice was a little whiney.

"I know honey, it's been a long day." Puck kissed her head as he carried Beth upstairs behind Quinn and Joss. "Time for bed now," he murmured.

Puck watched Quinn settle Joss into the cot from Beth's old room, bending to kiss him too, then they went to Beth's room and helped her settle into her new bed, both of them kissing her before leaving the room glowing softly with the little night light. At the doorway they watched as she snuggled further down into her bed, on her tummy with her little but raised in the air. Puck gave an almost silent huff of a laugh, "she still does that every night," then shaking his head. He reached for Quinn's hand. "Let's go downstairs and relax for a while." Quinn smiled and nodded, she hoped he had the same idea about relaxing as she did. They had a lot of rooms to 'christen'. They could maybe get a start on that tonight, if they weren't feeling too tired.

**A/N: I have a confession to make. It is coming up to a very difficult time of year for me, a time of year that always affects me. My beautiful daughter died and then was born on 19****th**** December 1994. I always struggle to be happy for Christmas, this year feels a little worse as it's a landmark year, Megan should be turning 18. If some of the storyline turns a little dark or the updates are less frequent this is probably why. Thank you for understanding and bearing with me till I turn the corner, usually straight after New Year. I hope I can still see something light by putting emotions in writing, even though the story belongs elsewhere. Thank you, BGM xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with the original Glee concept.**

**A/N: Andsoitis2, thank you, for your reviews and for the hug. It is much appreciated. Quick1329, to you too, thank you, for both the review and the messages, I can't tell you how much it means that people take the time, sometimes thank you isn't enough. Olacindy, thank you too and I know what you mean, I do it myself all the time. Welcome new follower lovewriter1991, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Quinn asked just before she sat down. She was feeling incredibly nervous, like this was a first date or something. Not that she could really remember what first dates felt like. She'd only ever been on one first date. With Finn. And had spent the whole time wishing he was Puck.

Puck shook his head and half smiled at her, "No, I don't want anything, except for you to sit here with me and relax a little."

Relax a little. She could do that. Possibly. Maybe. Maybe not she thought as she sat as stiffly as a plank of wood. "I can't relax." Quinn moaned, covering her face with her hands. "I'm freaking out," she whispered, her words muffled by her hands. "This is our first night in our own home. What if something goes wrong?" Quinn turned almost panicked eyes on Puck.

"Chill. Relax," Puck instructed, "Everyone's gone home, Beth and Joss are asleep upstairs, the monitor is on," he indicated the receiver stood on the end table just at his elbow. "Now it's 'Quick' time" he grinned, his arm curving round her shoulder drawing her closer to him. Puck's head descended slowly towards Quinn's. As his lips made contact with hers she felt the warmth spread through her, the heat. Quinn moaned, her lips parting, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck, sliding sideways to lay back. "Yeah," breathed Puck against her lips, following her down, "just like that."

Puck deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining entry to her mouth, his hand trailed up her back to curve over her shoulder. "Get naked with me," Puck said quietly against Quinn's throat. She wasn't sure if it was a request, a demand or a suggestion. But she liked it.

"Mmmm" Quinn moaned her agreement, her hands finding the bottom of Puck's shirt and pulling it up, over his shoulders, over his head. She dropped the shirt at the side of the sofa, Pucks lips returning to the wildly throbbing pulse in her throat. Without breaking contact Puck stood, helping Quinn to stand with him. Puck returned to Quinn's lips, feathering kisses lightly, gently on them. He grasped the edge of Quinn's shirt and pulled it up and off of her, she raised her arms to help. He dropped the shirt on top of his, his hands going to her waist to draw her close again, they both leant back slightly, watching each other, their bodies only just touching, Quinn could feel the effect she was having on his body. The music playing quietly changed to a really slow, romantic number.

"Dance with me," Puck whispered, his arms tightening around her, his hands moving up and down her back, pulling her close, the hot skin of their stomachs, torsos touching. Quinn's hands snaked up his arms and across his shoulders to clasp the back of his neck, her lips and tongue tracing patterns at the base of his throat. Puck's lips found that spot below her ear. Their bare feet shuffling slightly as they slow danced on the spot. Puck's fingers went to the fastening at the back of Quinn's bra, at the same time he pulled down one strap then the other, his lips trailing across her shoulder then back to her neck. He dropped the bra with the shirts, his arms crossing over her back, pulling her tight up against him. "Do we take this upstairs…?" Puck didn't finish the question, he didn't ask 'or', Quinn answered with actions. Her fingers found the button and zip of his jeans, "I'll take that as a no," he smiled into her eyes, his own fingers making short work of the button and zip on Quinn's jeans. His hand slipped inside, finding his target straight away. "Commando, Fabray?" He gave his little half grin, "I _have_ taught you well." Before sealing their lips together once again. Puck's fingers strummed, the movement limited inside her jeans. Quinn's own hand copied, burrowing into his open jeans, grasping him and stroking, slowly, as slowly as their kisses.

Beth's cry over the monitor startled them. They stood for a second, unmoving. Beth's crying got louder then the sound of her footsteps. "Mo-o-ommy," Beth sobbed, "my want _my_ bed." She wailed. Quinn sighed, her head dropping for just an instant to Puck's chest as they drew apart. Quinn zipped up her jeans and bent to pick up her shirt, she dragged it back on as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. Beth stood at the top behind the safety gate, her little hands gripping the bars, her body shuddering with the strength of her sobs and tears.

"Mommy's here, sweetie," Quinn called softly, climbing the stairs to soothe and comfort her daughter. Puck listened over the monitor as Quinn shushed Beth and rocked her back to sleep. Her sniffling sobs quieting as mommy sang softly to her.

Puck locked up and turned off the music and the lights, he picked up their discarded clothes and climbed the stairs. He reached the top as Quinn left Beth's room. "She settled?" He asked Quinn quietly.

"For now," Quinn replied. "Did you bring the monitor up?" She asked, Puck held up the item. "Bed?" She asked, and held out her hand to him. Puck stepped over the gate and up to Quinn, his lips found hers again.

"Bed," he whispered against her lips, following her as she walked backwards to their room, keeping contact with her. Inside their room they quickly returned to the same page. Their jeans and Quinn's shirt were soon dispatched to the floor. Puck helped Quinn to shuffle back, to lay full length across the width of their huge bed. He claimed his place on top of her, entering her swiftly, solidly, both of them sucking in a breath and holding it as he held position. Her hands resting either side of her head, Quinn spread her fingers wide. Puck raised himself, he grasped each hand, their fingers interlocking as he began moving, thrusting. He stared down into Quinn's eyes, she stared back, neither blinking. Quinn's legs wrapped around his hips as the thrusts got stronger, harder, faster. Neither could keep their eyes open, Puck's head descended once more, his lips finding the erratic beat in her throat. He broke the grasp of one hand to tunnel underneath her, lifting her just slightly, the pace increasing even more. Their heads went back as they shattered, breaths, sighs, moans leaving their lips. Puck slowed his thrusts, almost to a stop, their lips and tongues tangled once again. "That's one room 'Quickened'" Puck smiled against her lips as he withdrew from her body, their breathing slowing.

"Quickened." Quinn repeated, smiling, trying out the word, "I like that. We still have a lot of rooms to 'Quicken'. I think our bathroom might be a good place to try out next. I'm going for a shower, do you want to join me?" She asked.

He did join Quinn. In their oversized walk in shower, they washed each other, stroked each other, teased each other. Puck felt like he had come home. This was his Quinn.

Wrapped in towels they walked back into their bedroom and saw Beth, curled up in the middle of their vast bed, asleep with her lamb hugged tight to her chest. "I guess the novelty of being able to climb out of bed is going to take a while to wear off." Puck murmured. "What time is it?" He asked, checking the clock on the nightstand. It was close to eleven. Puck dried off and looked through a few drawers before he found one with his shorts in. He pulled a pair on then picked Beth up, taking her to her bathroom. Barely wakened she sat on the toilet, Puck waited till she'd done then put her back into her own bed. "I bet we find a little girl in here with us in the morning," he smiled, cuddling right up to Quinn in the middle of the bed, his arm going round her waist, his hand burrowing under her silky pyjama top, to hold her against him.

"That's a bet I'm not going to take." Quinn replied yawning, she looked over her shoulder slightly, "I think it's too much of a certainty. Good night," she whispered, her head moving towards Puck for one last kiss.

"Night," he said softly as their lips parted, he reached behind him to turn off the lamps then back to enfold Quinn in his embrace. They were asleep within minutes.

Joss' cry just before six woke them. "I'll go, he must be hungry," Quinn whispered, climbing out of bed. She stumbled a little, Puck tried to turn over to turn on the lamp.

"Crap, I wish you'd took that bet," his amused whisper alerted Quinn to the fact that Beth had climbed out of bed again. As her eyes began to focus in the dim light Quinn saw Beth, tucked up behind daddy, her thumb in her mouth, snoring gently. "This could possibly be a recurring problem, don't you think?" He asked.

"She just needs to get used to a new house, a new bedroom and a new bed." Quinn sighed, "that's quite a lot for a little girl to get used to. And what's with the thumb in the mouth? She's never done that before."

"No idea. Go feed Sir Grumpy before he wakes up the rest of the street," Puck urged as Joss' cries got louder and louder.

Quinn hummed to Joss as she rocked in the beautiful new nursing chair, upholstered in blue to match his nursery. "Mmm, this is a comfortable way to eat, isn't it, my little man, hmm?" Quinn spoke softly as Joss suckled hungrily. Since he'd recovered from being ill Joss' appetite had increased tremendously. He didn't feed more often but he fed for longer each time, almost always draining each breast. Quinn heard the alarm on Puck's clock beeping. "Must be time for daddy to get up to go to work," she murmured, "as soon as you're finished I'll go and make daddy some coffee and some breakfast and his lunch to take with him." Quinn kept up a soft commentary to Joss. He was oblivious, he'd drifted off back to sleep. After three jiggles of his feet he didn't resume sucking. Quinn stood and carried him to the changing table. He didn't waken even as she changed his diaper, thankful that it was only wet. Quinn refastened Joss' pyjamas and laid him back in his cot. He snuffled slightly, settling down into another deep sleep.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Quinn asked, walking back into the bedroom to see Puck sat on the edge of the bed, towel round his waist, his work clothes at his side.

"You. Followed by you with a side helping of you," he grinned drawing her close, standing her between his thighs. "On toast. But if you're not on the menu I'll have cereal. And coffee."

"We have waffles," Quinn offered, tempting him. "I'm glad that Grammy and Hannah went grocery shopping for us yesterday. It kept Grammy busy and means that we don't have to go for at least a week. Although if Hannah hadn't have been there she would've bought bacon, pork sausages and allsorts of other stuff. Not to be mean, just because that's what she likes to eat."

"Changed my mind. I'll have waffles." Puck tugged Quinn's pyjama top, pulling her face to his, his stretched up to give her a gentle kiss, "thank you," he whispered, letting her go and picking up his socks. "I've got Wednesday off this week," he reminded Quinn. Between them, Brian, Jerry and Puck, they each had Sunday off plus a day off in the week. Brian, in his role as manager, made sure that they each got two days off together at least once a month, whether that was Saturday and Sunday or Sunday and Monday didn't matter, they all took their turn. Puck had asked for Wednesday off for this week as it was his birthday. "I thought we could have the day together, the four of us, see what we feel like doing." He shrugged.

Quinn nodded, liking the idea and added. "And Saturday the guys will be here for our housewarming party, so that'll be a bit like a birthday thing for you too." Even Brittany and Santana were flying in from New Mexico where they were both at college. It still puzzled the life out of Quinn how Brittany had even managed to graduate high school never mind be accepted to college. She suspected that Santana had done a lot of the work for Brittany.

"We're not doing an all-nighter though, not with the kids here." Puck said, not altogether disappointed in that. He wanted their friends to come over, but he also wanted to be able to close the door when they left, to go to bed with his wife, to be able to enjoy the peace of his family.

Puck left for work after kissing Quinn on the doorstep. "See you tonight," he murmured against her lips. She waved to him, going back inside only after his car turned the corner at the end of the street. Just before she closed the door she became aware of one or two other people also leaving their homes, probably going to work too. A few curious gazes came her way. Quinn leant back against the door as it clicked shut.

"This is it," she said out loud to herself, "first full day in our new house, first day alone without the prospect of anyone coming home till Noah gets home about six." Quinn drew in a deep breath and held it. "Why are you trying to scare yourself, you idiot." She admonished herself. "Everyone is just at the other end of the phone. If you need them. And you won't." Quinn finally released the breath she had held then told herself, "I can do this."

Quinn went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Beth was slowly waking in mommy and daddy's huge bed. "My waked up mommy," Beth's little voice sounded as tired as her face looked.

"Do you think you might want to sleep a little longer?" Quinn asked, Beth shook her head, "you look really tired today. We have to go to the mall later to buy daddy something for his birthday. And daddy has the double stroller," Quinn realised. Even if she could fit it in her car. "Right, new plan. We call Aunty Mercedes, see if she's free then we meet her at the mall. We can hire a stroller at the mall, is that a good idea?" Beth nodded, her face serious.

Quinn showered and dressed in her lounging round the house clothes, leggings and a loose top. She bathed Beth and got her dressed. They both had breakfast while Joss slept on. Quinn pottered about doing housework, cleaning, tidying. As soon as he woke up Quinn bathed and dressed Joss then fed him and afterwards got changed herself. She checked the time. Almost ten. She'd managed to pass a few hours on all by herself. She rang Mercedes who accepted her invitation to go shopping for Puck's birthday presents.

Quinn and Mercedes met in the parking lot. Mercedes held Beth's hand while Quinn carried Joss. First off they went to hire a double stroller. Quinn explained to Mercedes while they were waiting about Puck going off to work with their double stroller in his car, Quinn only had the single one at home. "And I want to look for something for Noah for our anniversary too. It's not that far away." She reminded Mercedes. "I can't believe we've been married almost a year. Everything is just going by so fast."

"True. I think the last year of high school just flew by," Mercedes agreed.

They walked through the mall looking at various shops, Quinn bought a couple of new shirts for Puck, the funny ones with rude sayings on them but not really finding anything in particular that screamed 'Puck Present' at her. Until they got to the music store. Then she saw it. Just standing there in the window. It might as well have had a huge blinking neon sign flashing 'Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck' at her. "That's it. That's what I'm going to get him." Quinn's face was alight with excitement. Mercedes didn't look convinced.

Quinn spent quite a while talking with the sales person, making sure that she got the best product for Puck. She paid and arranged for delivery. "Ok," she smiled at Mercedes, satisfied with her morning's work. "I think we should go back home for lunch. What do you think Beth? Want to go home and play outside in the yard?" Beth turned around in the stroller and nodded at her mommy. Yes she did want to play. Run and play and be free, not strapped in this horrible baby pushy thing with her baby brother.

Mercedes watched Beth play outside, helping her into her swing and pushing her gently while Quinn made lunch for them. Joss lay in his stroller nearby. Quinn brought sandwiches and snacks and drinks out in a picnic basket. She also brought a blanket and spread it on the ground. Beth instantly wanted to get out of the swing to sit with mommy to eat lunch. Quinn brought Joss over too and laid him on the blanket on his back for him to kick his legs and wave his arms. He blew lots of bubbles too. Quinn smiled down at her baby, "He's so multi talented, don't you think Mercedes?" She grinned, "he looks just like daddy when he's asleep, he blows bubbles too." Which made Mercedes laugh out loud startling Joss just a little.

"You know, you two are going to price yourselves out of the gifts market inside a couple of years if you're not careful," Mercedes said, deep in thought. "How is Puck ever going to top that Valentine's gift and how are you ever going to top this birthday gift?" She looked at Quinn expectantly.

"It's not about topping the last gift, it's about finding something meaningful that's had some thought behind it." Quinn answered honestly, "I wouldn't care if Noah bought me something from a thrift store as long as it was something he'd thought about and what it would mean to me, for me. That's the bit that counts. And I know he's going to love his present."

Mercedes considered this while eating, really thought about it. "You know, I think that's the nicest way of buying a gift I've ever heard." She took a drink of water, "so how have things been over the weekend, besides moving here? I know that your eyes look more like you, more alive than they did last week." She looked into Quinn's eyes again, waiting for her to answer.

"We've talked a lot. Noah understands now a little of what I was going through. We spent all Friday night talking, once we'd got done bringing stuff over here." Quinn felt it was time to open up to Mercedes even more than she had on Friday. "Noah thinks it was happening already, even before I gave birth to Joss, I don't know about that but I do remember one defining moment." Quinn swallowed hard, grasping Joss' foot gently and wiggling it a little, stroking her thumb down the sole of it. "Mr Schue's wedding. It was like, he came home from work late so we missed the actual wedding and even though I _knew_ he'd been at work I couldn't stop the little voice in my head asking 'are you sure?' especially when he didn't seem to even notice me, look at me. I mean, talk about getting them out for the boys. If that dress'd had one inch less material up top I think everyone would've had an eyeful. And he never even commented. Not a word. And he's a self proclaimed 'boob man'." Quinn shifted on the blanket. "Anyway, we left early, we went home to, well, you can guess. And even though I said I really wanted to I didn't, it was more like a test. And I couldn't stop myself from doing that, I was the one pushing for it, Noah kept saying it was too soon. I could hear myself talking and I was thinking 'Quinn you idiot, your baby is only two weeks old, your body hasn't healed yet', but I just had to do it. I knew, not thought, _knew_ that if he didn't want to it'd mean he'd been playing around. So anyway as soon as he touched me, when his hand touched my stomach it felt so different, totally different. Not like after Beth because I hadn't given my body time, myself time, to heal, go back to almost normal. And it made me feel disgusted with myself, ashamed of myself. But it gave me something to focus on that was real, something I could change. I couldn't change the fact that Joss had a twin that hadn't survived. I couldn't change the fact that no one but me seemed to think it was important or even remember it. I couldn't stop the fear that Noah would find me so disgusting to look at that he would turn to someone else. The one thing I could change was me. I had to make sure I worked hard to get rid of the baby weight but the more I tried the more it seemed to pile on. Every time I looked at myself it was like someone had added another layer. I was just getting bigger and bigger and bigger. The less I ate the bigger I got." Quinn felt a huge bubble of pressure lift from her and float away. Just drift away. She took a deep cleansing breath. "You've no idea how much better I feel just by talking to you about this. The day that he tore my dress off and I saw what was really happening to me I was scared. Really scared. But it did open my eyes to one thing. Noah. I know he loves me, he always has. But I know now he loves me no matter what." Quinn looked over at Mercedes to see her wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I can't promise there won't be relapses, I mean, with my upbringing my head's already a mess without this," she attempted to joke, "but I am getting help. I have an appointment next week with a counsellor." Quinn smiled, really smiled, "it's a good positive step and I feel good about it. And I haven't missed a meal or made myself sick since I 'woke up'." Quinn felt purged in a way that throwing up had never made her feel. She still wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to share all of that with Frannie or with anyone else. Noah, yes, Mercedes, yes, a counsellor, possibly, but she thought it might hurt her family too much to hear it. And she didn't want to upset them, they'd been upset enough.

Through Monday night Beth climbed out of her bed and into mommy and daddy's bed once, Puck took her back to her own bed. Tuesday night it was three times. Puck and Quinn took it in turns to take her back to her own room.

No alarm sounded on Wednesday morning. Joss wailed when he woke up, Quinn fed him then went in to wake Beth. "Morning honey, let's go sing Happy Birthday to daddy," she whispered.

Beth climbed up on the bed to pat daddy's arm to wake him. She couldn't remember what mommy had said to say, Quinn prompted Beth one word at a time, "Happy. Birfsay. Daddy," She threw herself at daddy when she'd said it.

"Thank you honey," Puck replied, dragged from sleep, his voice gruff, hugging Beth and kissing her. Quinn leant over from where she stood at the side of the bed to kiss Puck.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. She held Joss out so that Puck could take him too for a cuddle even though Joss had gone back to sleep. Quinn walked round and got back in her side of the bed. All of them cuddled up together. Beth loved it, singing and chattering. She snuggled up to daddy's side, in between mommy and daddy. "What do you want to do today?" Quinn asked. "But if we go out anywhere it has to be after lunch. We have to wait in for your present to be delivered." Her excited smile had Puck wondering what he was going to get.

"Just a little clue," he begged. Quinn refused. "Do you know what it is?" Puck tried to get Beth to tell him, she had no idea.

They went downstairs and had a leisurely breakfast, sitting at the kitchen table. Puck opened his cards from everyone, reading them all with Beth. He opened presents from Judy and Abe, Frannie, Peter and Isabelle and from Coraline. Sarah and Saul and Ruth, John and Hannah were coming over for dinner this evening and would be bringing his presents with them, Judy thought it might be too much pressure for Quinn right now to cook for all of them as well so they were going to come for dinner for Quinn's birthday. "You know, it feels like such a long time since I had a birthday," Puck said, "last year we concentrated more on the wedding, even though it was our eighteenth birthdays, I feel like we skipped one." Quinn thought about it and agreed. Would she feel the same in a few weeks when it was her birthday? Maybe. "Ok, so we're waiting in right now for…." he tried to trick Quinn into revealing at least who would be delivering his birthday gift. She was far too clever for that.

"Uh uh, Puckerman," she grinned at him, "you won't catch me out with that one. You'll just have to wait and see. I think you're going to love it. I hope you do anyway."

Shortly after ten Quinn answered a knock at the door. "Delivery for Noah Puckerman?" The guy read from his clipboard.

"Yes, can you bring it through here, please?" Quinn asked, opening the door wider.

"Sure," the first guy smiled. Puck had walked up behind Quinn towards the door. Joss had woken and was in his arms.

Puck watched the delivery guys climb into the back of their truck. The name on the side of the truck was for the delivery company, no clue there, he frowned. As the men emerged from the back of the truck onto the tail lift with the gift, there was no disguising it. The shape was sort of a give away. Puck had the biggest smile on his face. He stood back for the men to enter the house pushing his gift. "Where do you want this?" The first guy asked.

"Right through here please," Quinn led the way. Once the gift was near the far wall of the family room they stopped to take off the protective wrappings. "What do you think?" Quinn asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I love it." Puck leant over to give her a kiss, his eyes still on his present, Joss held in a sitting position in Puck's arms, squawked a little. "Sorry bud," Puck looked down at his son, Joss looked towards daddy's voice. "I can't believe you bought me this. Thank you." Puck smiled at Quinn again. Puck turned back as the men finished taking the wrapping off. "That is really cool. Can I try it?" He asked. Without waiting for nods he lifted the lid and one handed picked out a few notes. "It sounds good just now, we'll have to give it a week or so, it might need retuning then." He looked up from the keyboard at Quinn's surprised face, "what?"

"You always just surprise me at the stuff you know. I thought pianos needed to be retuned whenever you move them?" Quinn replied, watching Puck stroke the shiny black upright piano, his eyes glowing.

"Not always straight away. Sometimes they need to adjust to the new environment." Puck turned and smiled again at Quinn. The second guy was just returning with the matching bench. "Here, let's see if it sounds good." Puck passed Joss to Quinn then sat down at his new piano. His fingers stroked over the keys, first playing scales and practice pieces dug from somewhere deep in his memory. Then he played the song he'd played in the choir room when he'd thought he was alone. He was aware of the two guys stood listening but he still sang anyway, looking up at Quinn stood to the side holding Joss, Beth stood along side her. Quinn's smile wobbled through the shimmering tears. The two delivery guys applauded when he came to the end of the song. "Thank you," he whispered, still looking at Quinn. He turned to the two men. "Thank you," then stood to see them to the door. He tried to give them a tip for going the extra mile, putting the piano where they wanted it, unpacking it but the men refused.

"It was a pleasure to hear you play and sing. Happy birthday," the older of the two said, he pointed at the card that had 'Happy Birthday Daddy' on the front of it, all of them stood up on display in the family room when Puck looked curious as to how they knew it was his birthday.

Puck drove the four of them out to the lake, they had a walk round it, Beth running and scampering around, in front and behind them. Joss fell asleep in his stroller, waking for lunch. They had lunch out returning home in time for Quinn to start cooking for their dinner guests.

"Happy Birthday," Ruth cried, going straight for a hug as soon as Puck opened the door when they knocked. "Have you had a good day?" She asked. She'd felt so old herself this morning. For the first time ever her first born wasn't at home for his birthday. And he wouldn't be ever again. He was in his own home. With his wife and children and somehow that made him sound so much older than nineteen. John had soon brought her out of her funk this morning though and she felt totally normal now.

"Happy Birthday," Hannah mumbled, hugging Puck in passing, heading straight for Beth and Joss.

"Thanks squirt." Puck watched her progress, saw Beth's face light up when Aunty Hannah sat down to read a book with her. Joss kicked his feet and waved his arms excitedly making his bouncy chair really rock. "Quinn's in the kitchen," he told his mom, turning to shake hands with John and accept his good wishes too. "Do you want a beer?" Puck asked John. John accepted following Puck and Ruth to the kitchen. Puck went back to answer the door to his Nana and Saul. They came through to the kitchen too.

The six of them chatted as Quinn put the finishing touches to the meal, the dining room table had been set, Quinn asked Puck to bring Beth and Joss in, get them sat and settled. Hannah came with them, Beth hanging on to her hand. Ruth offered to help but Quinn had everything under control. They enjoyed a lovely meal, honey roasted Mediterranean vegetables and lamb followed by a huge chocolate cake with Happy Birthday piped on it. "So, you haven't said what you got for your birthday yet." Ruth encouraged as he opened his gifts from them.

"Oh, the usual." Puck shrugged with a grin, "clothes, beers from Peter that Frannie didn't know he'd bought, a piano, socks, stuff like that."

"Hold up." Ruth called, "a _piano_? Seriously?" She looked at Quinn then at Puck, saw them both smiling widely. "You really bought him a piano? Oh how wonderful. Will you play for us?" She clapped her hands together. "You're in for a surprise tonight," Ruth turned to John then to Saul, "you haven't ever heard him play have you?" Both of them shook their heads. Sarah looked so happy, she had missed hearing her grandson play piano. She'd spent years when he was little using the piano as a tool to get him just to sit still and concentrate on something instead of charging round at a hundred miles an hour going nowhere.

Puck sat on the stool and started playing, he played older stuff his Nana had taught him, he played songs that everyone knew and joined in with. They had a good time. Ruth helped Quinn to bath Beth and Joss, missing them a little more. They stayed until Beth went up to bed.

"It's been a lovely evening, thank you," Ruth hugged Quinn at the door. "Happy Birthday," she said again to Puck, hugging him too. Puck and Quinn stood together on the doorstep waving to their family as they left. They turned and went back into the family room.

"Have you had a good day?" Quinn asked, looking up into Puck's eyes.

"Yeah, I have," he whispered back, "but it's not over yet." As his head blocked out the light, his lips covering hers. They didn't need any more words.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: No ownership to the original idea or characters. This AU world however is a product of my imagination.**

**A/N: Jordan, lovely to hear from you and thank you for your kind words. Chloe, a pleasure as always, I'm glad you're still with us, who knew this story could have gone on for so long? Guest, I liked the 'Quickening' of the rooms too.**

"Come in, come in," Quinn smiled, reaching out to hug Rachel on the doorstep. "Hi baby," she smiled down at baby Kristin in her car seat. Kristin sighed in her sleep. "How've you all been?" Quinn asked closing the front door behind them. She led the way into the family room. Joss was on his play mat, kicking his feet and waving his hands, hitting at the toys dangling above him, gurgling at the noises they made. Beth was laid on her tummy across her pink horse, her toes only just touching the floor on one side, her fingertips on the other and making brumming noises. "Don't even ask, I've no idea what Beth's doing." She shook her head and rolled her eyes in her daughter's direction. For the last couple of days Beth had decided this was the best way to ride her horse rather than the traditional manner, but she seemed to be having fun anyway.

Quinn made coffee, she and Rachel sat on the sofa drinking it, chatting and watching their children. "Are we still on for Saturday night?" Rachel asked taking a sip. "We'll have to bring Kristin with us if that's ok, no babysitter. My dads are going to the Barbra Streisand Convention in Cincinnati and Burt and Carole have the Lima Businessmen's Dinner. I can't grumble too much, the group they're supporting this year is Lima Fanfare Performers and I've just joined them. Hopefully we'll be able to put on a production at Christmas." Rachel's eyes took on their legendary look of determination. Quinn had no doubt that Rachel would take the lead in whatever production they put on.

As soon as she could get a word in edgeways Quinn assured Rachel that Kristin would be more than welcome on Saturday evening. "We'd thought about asking Ruth if Beth and Joss could go there for the night. We changed our minds because we're having enough trouble with Beth climbing out of her bed and getting in to ours every night, we decided it wasn't worth the setback. And apart from that we still can't get Joss to take a bottle so…." Quinn finished with a shrug.

"I've given up on breastfeeding." Rachel admitted, "Kristin just wasn't getting it and I felt so stressed. Since she's been on formula she sleeps through the night, she's putting weight on, it's wonderful."

"I love feeding Joss, I always loved feeding Beth," Quinn sighed again, feeling the rush of warmth and love that she always felt when she looked at both of her babies. Quinn told Rachel about Beth's attempt at returning to breastfeeding and her reaction to it. They both laughed about it and although Rachel tried not to show it, she was really quite shocked that Quinn had allowed Beth to even try.

Beth came rushing over to Quinn to hug her arms over mommy's knees, she grinned over to Rachel, her cheek resting on Quinn's lap. "Wachel," her little voice singsonged. "Wachel," one of her feet on tiptoe, her leg swinging.

"Hi Beth, do you like your new house?" Rachel asked her. Beth nodded her head, without lifting it from Quinn's lap. Quinn stroked Beth's hair into a wispy ponytail. Beth looked up then, grinning at her mommy.

Quinn and Rachel had a lovely afternoon. Rachel loved every room, Quinn gave her a guided tour once Joss had fallen asleep and she'd laid him in his crib. "Your room is just gorgeous," Rachel gushed, "beautiful. The red is so dramatic with the white and black accents."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, wondering if Rachel realised it was a little bit of a tribute to both the Cheerios and the Titans. Quinn adored the sumptuously silky black quilt. It was thick and comforting, it was warm and inviting, Quinn took Rachel to Beth's room. Beth bounced into her bed showing 'Wachel' what a big girl she was to be able to climb in and out of her bed. Rachel exclaimed over the princess bed.

"I wanted one of these when I was a little girl," Rachel sighed, which annoyed Beth just a little, so she shouted 'big girl'. "Sorry Beth, I know _you're_ a big girl but when _I_" she pointed to her own chest, " was a little girl I wanted a bed just like yours. You're so lucky." Rachel sat on the edge of Beth's bed with her. Beth forgave 'Wachel'.

Back in the family room Joss stirred, Quinn glanced at the monitor on her belt. "I didn't think he'd last long, he was getting a little hungry before he fell asleep, he was playing hard today, tired himself out." She led the way to the family room, picked Joss up and got comfortable with him. Kristin woke just a short while later, Rachel warmed her bottle and sat at the other end of the sofa, both babies feeding hungrily. Rachel glanced around the room.

"Where did the piano come from?" Rachel asked, just noticing it. "Don't tell me that was already here too."

"No, I bought that this week for Noah's birthday. Neither of us took much notice of our birthdays last year with the wedding and everything so we decided this year that we'd really make it special for each other. I've no idea what to get him for our anniversary though. I want to get him something really personal but I just haven't had an idea yet." Quinn was deep in thought as she answered. She jiggled Joss a little as he dozed off, waking him enough to continue feeding for a while longer. Rachel actually came up with some decent suggestions for personal presents. She was an expert at them. And if Puck had any sense he'd ask Finn for advice on that one. Rachel always gave Finn an approved list for him to buy from. Woe betide him if he tried to use his imagination and deviate from it.

By four o'clock Rachel and Kristin were ready to go home. Quinn stood on the doorstep with Beth and Joss to wave them off. "See you on Saturday," she called as Rachel reversed off the drive. "Ok, it's about time to think about dinner for daddy. What shall we make today?" Quinn asked Beth. Beth held on to one of mommy's hands and hopped and jumped, still on the doorstep. "I bet I know what you want for dinner." She grinned at her daughter, "s-s-s-s-s…"

"SETTI" shouted Beth, a huge grin splitting her face. "My like it setti."

"I know that you do and daddy does too. Spaghetti it is," Quinn agreed. "And it means we don't have to get started just yet too. Let's go outside and play for a while then we'll start dinner, how about that?" Beth jumped up and down even more, she loved playing outside. Both Quinn and Puck felt a lot more comfortable at letting Beth play outside in their back yard because it was totally enclosed. They would, if they chose, be able to put a gate in the fencing in the future. They just didn't want to yet. Not till both Beth and Joss were way bigger.

Beth chose to sit in her highchair at the kitchen table munching on vegetables while Quinn cooked dinner. Joss was in his swing near the table, playing with the rings that spun noisily on the bar in front of him, his eyes focussed on them intently. Puck came through the door just before six and shouted, "Hi honey, I'm ho-ome,"

Quinn left the kitchen to greet him at the door. "Asshole," she said quietly as she smiled against his lips, "you're absolutely filthy today, what've you been doing?"

"Draining the oil from a car, it was a bitch to get the nut loose then when I did the oil spurted all over me. And yeah, Brian and Jerry just about pissed their pants laughing. Like it's never happened to them." Puck explained. "Dinner smells good, spaghetti? Beth's choice?" He watched Quinn nod to both questions, "why am I not surprised," he grinned and dropped another kiss on Quinn's lips before heading upstairs to shower.

"Rachel came by today for a visit," Quinn told Puck as they sat down to eat, "they're bringing Kristin with them on Saturday night, they don't have a babysitter. I said it was fine, Beth and Joss will be here anyway."

"Of course it's ok, and it might mean they head out early, the others might follow them," Puck nodded in approval. "John called in at the garage today to get his car serviced. He was a bit nervous and I've got to say, that was amusing. He said that they're planning to redecorate our room for Hannah and Beth's room for a study for her. Hannah's room is going to be an extra guest room but be mainly set up for Beth and Joss, for when they stay over at some point." Puck helped himself to more pasta and sauce, "I think he was trying to gauge my reaction, you know?"

"And what is your reaction?" Quinn asked, helping Beth with the last of her spaghetti then looking over at Puck.

"I think it's a really good idea." Puck replied sitting back, his plate empty, "it gives mom and John a bit more privacy. And Hannah's getting to an age now where she'll want more privacy too. She shares mom's bathroom right now and that can't be good."

"Not everyone is as into bathroom antics as we are," Quinn reminded Puck, a smile on her face. "And get you being the understanding, supportive big brother, what happened? Did a car land on your head or something?" She asked, grinning. Puck pulled a dismissive face at Quinn. "What would you like for dessert? We have ice cream or there's still some of your birthday ca…" was as much as she managed to say before Beth yelled.

"ICE CREAM," she shouted, a huge grin on her face, Joss jumped almost out of his swing, his little mouth turning upside down, tear filled eyes seeking out his mommy.

Puck comforted Joss while Quinn cleared the table and got ice cream for Beth and Puck. "Aren't you having any?" Puck questioned.

"No, I'm full. Look, I'm trying really hard, don't push me. Please?" Quinn begged, her eyes turning as sad as Joss'.

"I know you are, and I can't tell you how happy it makes me feel to watch you eating, I can see you becoming _you_ again and I love it." Puck held out a hand for her to take across the table. "I just want you to be healthy and happy."

Quinn leant across to kiss Puck, "Thank you," she whispered, soothed by his understanding. She took a deep breath and blinked away the threatened tears. "What do you want to do tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing really, just relax a little, spend some time with Beth and Joss, maybe with their mommy later, if she's interested." Puck grinned at Quinn, "think mommy _will_ be interested?" Quinn just nodded, smiling, she didn't need words.

After dinner, while rain pattered softly on the windows, Puck helped Beth to build towers with her sponge blocks, she danced around laughing loudly every time she made the tower crash down. Joss, in his bouncy chair, chuckled too, his arms and legs waving madly, he enjoyed the game as much as Beth did. Quinn came in after clearing up the kitchen. "It'll be nice to have a little lie in tomorrow. If Joss cooperates, that is," she sighed sitting on the sofa. Puck was sat on the floor, his back against the sofa, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at his feet. Puck's fingers stroked Quinn's ankle just a little. "I like Friday mornings almost as much as Sunday mornings." Quinn sighed quietly.

"Mmmm," Puck's voice was distracted, building the tower again, "me too. College tomorrow and we're still doing theory for a few more weeks so I don't have to take my ring off." Puck never wore his wedding ring to work, he put it on after his shower and took it off again in the morning before he went to work. "Are you ready for day care tomorrow?" Puck asked Beth, she nodded as she tried to carefully place a block on top of the tower that daddy had made for her.

"My see Deena? Wosa? My play?" Beth asked, her tongue poking out and frowning as she concentrated really hard on keeping the tower intact. Then she looked at her daddy, her face bright with her smile, clapping herself, "my do it daddy."

"You did, you clever girl," Puck clapped too, "you made the tower bigger. I bet you can knock it down too, right?" Beth could, and she did with a shout of laughter.

It took a long time for Beth to get bored with that game. Puck stood up and brought Joss over to sit on his lap, sitting on the floor again, in the same position. "Do you like watching the tower fall down, bud?" Puck murmured against Joss' silky mohawk, inhaling the scent of his son. Beth came to sit on Puck's legs facing Joss, her legs astride. She took Joss' hands gently and rocked with him as though she was riding her horse. Puck smiled at Beth, happy to see her playing so nicely with her brother. Beth sang, after a fashion, some of the nursery rhymes she sang at day care. Joss bounced energetically making noises, staring at Beth the whole time.

At bath time Beth helped wash Joss, she liked sharing her bath with him. Beth liked to squeeze the sponge out over Joss' head making him blink and kick his legs. Joss squealed loudly and blew bubbles, his hands slapping down in the water. Puck dried Joss off and got him dressed, Quinn dried Beth off and struggled to get her into her pyjamas. Beth was way too busy jumping and singing and climbing on her bed to want to get her pyjamas on. Puck came to see what the noise was about. He stood in the doorway, Joss held on his hip. "Is Miss Puckerman too busy playing to get ready for her story?" He asked, amused at Beth's antics.

"Story, daddy," Beth cried happily, bouncing on her bed. She dropped down onto her butt and shuffled off her bed for mommy to help her get dressed in her pyjamas.

"What book are we going to look at tonight?" Puck asked, Quinn looked up at him, on her knees on the floor still looking flustered. She blew her fringe out of her eyes and sighed wishing Beth would take as much notice of her as she did of her daddy. Beth found a book to read with daddy and held mommy's hand to walk downstairs carrying the book, daddy following on behind carrying Joss.

Puck put some music on low and turned the lights down too, their nightly wind down routine. Beth enjoyed reading a story with daddy every night while Quinn fed Joss. Puck sat in the large easy chair, Beth on his knee, his arm around her, Beth pointed to the pictures in the book as daddy read Hansel and Gretel to her, giving each of the characters a different voice.

"S'my sing it daddy," Beth showed her surprise. Very quietly from Puck's ipod Kiss were singing 'Beth'. Puck sang along with it, watching Beth's face as she stared at her daddy. She laid her head against daddy's chest and closed her eyes. Puck kissed her head softly.

"Are you ready to go up to bed?" Puck asked very quietly. Beth nodded and sighed heavily. "Let's go then sweetie." Puck stood up taking Beth and her book with him. "Is Joss ready too?" He asked Quinn.

"Not just yet," Quinn replied as Joss startled and began to suckle once more. "Good night sweetie," she said softly to Beth as Puck passed with her in his arms, carrying her up to her room.

Quinn settled Joss into his cot, Puck came in and kissed his little head, brushing his hand over Joss' hair making it stand up even more than usual. Quinn smiled, her son looked exactly like his daddy and his little personality was developing more and more every day. Quinn walked into Beth's bedroom and kissed her goodnight. She smoothed out Beth's bed covers then left her daughter snoring gently. Puck waited at the door for her.

"Do you want to watch a movie or anything tonight?" Quinn asked once they were downstairs, "there's one of the Johnny Depp ones on tonight, one of the pirate ones."

"Yeah, it looked funny when I saw the trailer, we'll watch that if you want." Puck agreed turning on the TV before settling down on the sofa. Quinn laid down with him and enjoyed the start of the movie, falling asleep well before the end. "Hey," she heard from somewhere in the distance, "Quinn, are you asleep?" Puck's whisper barely penetrated, Quinn shifted slightly, just a mumble on her lips, "if you're totally asleep you won't mind if I do this," Puck grinned as he lifted her top, kissing his way up her stomach to her breasts, "or this," his lips closed over one nipple, he couldn't contain his smile as Quinn moved, moaned and sighed. She turned onto her back, Puck totally took advantage. His lips nibbled and travelled all the way to her throat, Quinn's head went back, she moaned again, her arms winding round Puck's shoulders, "are you still asleep?" He asked.

"Mmmm," Quinn's reply could have meant anything, "don't stop," she whispered, her voice low and husky. Puck took that instruction to heart, he managed to remove all of Quinn's clothes without disturbing her too much, his own too. Quinn parted her legs at the gentle nudge of Puck's fingers. "Mmmmm," she moaned again, a different moan this time. A moan that encouraged and enticed.

Puck settled himself between Quinn's thighs, she opened her eyes and lifted her head, her lips attaching to his throat. Puck's hand under her hip, lifting her to him, he entered smoothly. "Ahhh, you are one hot, hot, hot mama," Puck groaned, "and I love you, love what you do to me."

"Stop talking and kiss me," Quinn mumbled, her body shifting under Puck's. Puck didn't wait to be invited again. "Mmmm" she moaned into his mouth, her tongue tangling with his. They rapidly escalated to bursting point.

Puck hid a smile in Quinn's neck as they both got their breathing under control. "The last time we did that on a sofa was when we were babysitting for those God awful kids, remember?" Puck's hint of laughter made Quinn smile and tighten her grip around his shoulders. They went up to bed, checking on Beth and Joss before retiring for the night.

Sarah and Saul were waiting for Beth and Puck to get home on Friday afternoon. "We're taking both of these beautiful children away for a couple of hours." Sarah told Puck. "Don't argue with me Noah, I'm an old lady and that means I automatically win."

"I never said a word," Puck protested. "What about car seats?" He asked.

"We're only going out for a walk, we'll take them in the stroller," Sarah replied, "when was the last time that Quinn actually had some time to herself, properly to herself?" Sarah raised her eyebrow at Puck as he tried to think, "that's right, I bet she can't remember either. Well honey, enjoy the next couple of hours, we'll see you in a while." She said to Quinn, hugging her. Beth happily allowed herself to be strapped into the stroller beside her brother, Grampy pushed them along, Nana at his side. Puck and Quinn watched from the doorstep, arms about each other's waists as they disappeared round the corner.

"What will we do with ourselves?" Puck asked, a grin on his face and a glint in his eye.

"I don't know about you but I'd planned to do some baking this afternoon, make some cupcakes for tomorrow night." Quinn replied, going to the cupboards to collect the ingredients, lining them up on the kitchen table. Puck's smile got even wider. He stepped up behind her, has arms going round her, pressing himself up against her back.

"Baking with you is fun," he murmured into her ear, "messy but fun." As he reached for a handful of flour and tossed it in her hair. Quinn spun round, her face showing her surprise. She retaliated and the kitchen very quickly got messy till Puck's mouth descended on hers. As Puck laid Quinn back on the table, among the scattered sugar, flour and cocoa powder the front door opened. They pulled apart abruptly as Sarah walked into the kitchen.

Quinn jumped to their defence immediately. "We were baking," was all she managed to say through her smile, realising how bad it looked, how messy they looked. Puck's hair was streaked white and brown, she glanced down at her dress, she was streaked too.

Sarah just nodded at them and silently picked up the changing bag that she'd forgotten. "I won't even mention the obvious" Sarah smiled, "yes I will, someone's just got to say something about a bun in the oven," she grinned before leaving them to it, cries of "not this time Nana," following her.

They showered together after cleaning the kitchen and were both back downstairs in the kitchen making dinner when Sarah and Saul returned with the children. "Is it safe to come in?" Sarah asked, poking her head round the door.

"Come on in Nana, it's totally safe." Puck replied. "You're staying to dinner, right?" He asked. "We've made enough for all of us." Sarah and Saul accepted. The evening was very pleasant, they chatted about their trip to Europe, the art exhibit that would open in just two weeks and how they were getting on in the house.

Saturday afternoon Puck arrived home from work early. They hadn't been busy so Brian let him go a little earlier than usual. He ran upstairs to shower then helped Quinn getting snacks and party food ready for when their friends arrived. Rachel, Finn and Kristin were the first to arrive. They settled in the family room, Puck and Finn talking about work while Rachel and Quinn talked about babies.

Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Artie arrived next. Puck and Finn helped Artie into the house along with his wheelchair. The conversation broadened as more people joined in. Kurt and Blaine arrived slightly before Tina and Mike. As soon as they were all together the house was full of noise and laughter. Beth loved being in the middle of everything. Puck comforted a disgruntled Joss who was finding all the noise just a little scary. Kristin smiled beautifully at everyone who held her making Rachel so proud of her sometimes fussy little daughter.

Beth sat at the piano with her daddy while he played, Sam and Artie both picked up one of Puck's guitars each, Finn improvised for drums and somehow they managed to sound really good. The evening turned into a New Directions jam session with huge amounts of laughter as well as some great singing.

Joss and Kristin were both fed, Joss by Quinn, obviously, Kristin by her daddy. The chatter was kept at a lower level as both babies drifted off to sleep. Beth stayed awake enjoying the excitement. Finn and Puck carried the two babies upstairs and laid them together in Joss' cot.

"Even I never got a girl into bed when I was this young," Puck grinned at his sleeping son, "be careful there buddy, keep that diaper pinned." Both Puck and Finn laughed quietly at that, Puck picked up the monitor and carried it back down with them.

"Are you staying up a while longer?" Mercedes asked Beth. Beth nodded seriously at Mercedes. "Can you say my name yet?" Mercedes asked. She'd been trying to get Beth to say it when she and Quinn had spent the day together on Monday.

"Saydeeee" Beth answered then bent over to giggle. She ran to her mommy, "my say it, Saydeee" she announced then covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed.

"You are a big, clever girl." Quinn told Beth, "That's a hard name to say, well done." She kissed Beth's head then turned as she heard Puck recounting the 'baking' incident to Finn. Finn laughed and made a comment about them never actually getting anything in a mixing bowl, just on each other which made the others, mostly Santana really curious.

"Well, you remember a couple of years ago we had the bake sale?" Finn asked, everyone nodded, Quinn blushed, her hand over her face. "I happened to walk into the Home Ec room at school to find these two," he glanced over at Puck and Quinn then used his fingers to emphasise, "'baking'. Now, I'm no expert on baking but I'm pretty sure that having a food fight with the ingredients doesn't actually count as baking. And I think if I'd have walked in two minutes later they'd have totally been doing something else." He nodded knowingly. Puck at least had the grace to hang his head.

"Weren't you and Quinn still together then?" Brittany asked. "Why was Quinn baking with Puck when she was your girlfriend?" Making almost everyone groan. Santana didn't groan, she just quietly explained to Brittany the bare facts of Quick, Finchel, Fuinn and Puckleberry. "Ohhhh," Brittany breathed, finally understanding the relationships, "you mean Quinn was cheating on you with Puck and you were cheating on Quinn with Rachel." Brittany gave both Quinn and Finn a stern look. "Cheating on people is not cool. You shouldn't do it. People get hurt." Then went back to playing with Beth.

Talking went on for a long time, Beth got tired and cranky, Puck took her up to bed, helping her get into her pyjamas as he sang softly to her, not realising that her monitor was turned on. He sang two more songs for Beth, getting quieter and quieter until her eyes closed. Puck stayed where he was for a moment, knelt on the floor at the side of her bed, then kissed her head before standing up. "Night baby girl," he whispered. "You're as beautiful as your mommy and I love you just as much as I love her." He kissed her again before going and checking on Joss and Kristin, murmuring soft words to them too.

As soon as he walked back into the family room Puck felt all eyes on him, the silence was deafening. He looked straight to Quinn and saw her eyes damp, a quivering smile on her face. "What?" He asked. Quinn stood up and walked over to him, hugging him and burying her head in his shoulder. Puck's arms went round her, he looked to his friends for answers, not sure exactly what was going on until he heard Beth sneeze, the sound quite clear in the room. His eyes fell on the monitor. "Ah," he said, understanding dawning, "you heard that, right?" They all nodded back at Puck, smiling at him. "Figures."

The gathering went on for some time. New lives, experiences and friendships discussed, future plans proposed for meeting up again. "We have to promise never to lose touch." Mercedes insisted. "We can't become just memories to each other. We all lose too many people from our lives without forgetting friendships." Mercedes' impassioned plea touched them all.

"You're right. We have to meet up at least twice a year, agreed?" Artie looked round at everyone, seeing everyone nod. "I know that life will get busier and busier for us all, once we finish college, find work, get married, have families but _we're_ already a family. Right guys?" Again everyone nodded. Artie raised his glass, "New Directions," he cried, his toast echoed round the room. They really all did want to stay in touch. Friendships like these ones were hard to find, even harder to replace. And none of them wanted to do that. They really did still feel like they were family.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to the original Glee ideas or characters. There are characters in this work of fiction that stem solely from my imagination and I do claim ownership of those.**

**A/N: Bugger! Ran out of hearing aid batteries, hate watching TV just with subtitles and none of the programmes I watch are signed. Really sad face. **

**Welcome to new follower ohohohitsmagick, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you to miss agron, to Chloe and to misguided ghost777 for their reviews, glad you liked the Quickethoss fluff. Guest, hi there, there's a vague reference in chapter 31 although it's mentioned many times in numerous chapters that he thinks it's 'hot'. There is a reference to it in this chapter too.**

Sunday, the day after the party, was a beautiful day, the weather was warm and sunny. After breakfast Puck, dressed just in shorts and trainers, got both his and Quinn's cars out of the garage and on to the drive. He closed the gates securely and got a bucket of soapy water then brought Beth out to help him wash the cars. Quinn watched with Joss. "I'm not sure who or what is going to get wetter. Beth, daddy or the cars. What do you think, little man?" She asked, looking down into Joss' smiling face. "Do you want to sit here in the shade and watch them while I get on with cleaning up?" Quinn nodded at Joss as he squealed happily, "good choice." She laid Joss in his stroller at the side of the doorstep, sitting it up just a little for him to be able to see his daddy and his sister.

Beth had an absolute ball helping daddy. She did get very, very wet though. Every time she tried to squeeze out the huge sponge she managed to squeeze soapy water all down herself rather than into the bucket or on to the ground. "My help, daddy." Beth said in a breathless, excited voice.

"You are helping," Puck agreed, "and you're doing a really good job." He crouched alongside Beth and claimed a sloppy, wet, soapy kiss from her. Beth trailed the sponge along Quinn's car while Puck washed first his car then Quinn's. It took him a lot longer than if he'd done the job alone but where would the fun be in that? "Are you picking up tips here, bud?" Puck bent over Joss, checking on him, "ready for when you help daddy to wash the cars? Good man." Puck tapped Joss' nose with a wet finger and grinned at him. Joss waved his arms and kicked his legs excitedly and gave daddy a beaming, gummy smile.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Hello." A woman's voice came from the other side of the gate, she waved to catch Puck's attention. "Young man, is your mother home?" She asked, her hand still raised slightly in the air.

"Hi, err, no, sorry, my mother doesn't live here." Puck answered, distractedly, glancing at Beth. Beth ignored the intrusion and carried on singing while marching round and round the cars, stamping in the puddles of soapy water and trailing her now incredibly dirty sponge over the paintwork that Puck had just washed. Puck winced, hoping that she hadn't picked up any stones or grit on the sponge from the many times she'd dropped it on the ground. He could see some expensive paintwork repairs being a part of his and the two cars' future.

The woman cut into his nightmare. "Your father then? I'd like to talk to the owner of the property, please." Her tone became very authoritarian, he could see her drawing herself up straighter.

Puck held his hand out to her after he dried it off on his shorts. "Noah Puckerman." He introduced himself. "My wife and I own this house. Is there a problem?" He asked.

The woman shook his hand, she was visibly taken aback. "Oh, er, yes, errm, yes there appears to be a problem. My dog has dug his way under the fence between our properties and is in your backyard. I have to get him back right away. He's a Best of Breed champion and very valuable." She shook her head as she talked.

Quinn came out of the front door, "Did you know there's a mangy mutt in our back yard digging holes and crapping all over? In Beth's sandpit." Quinn did not see the woman who was now glaring at Puck after hearing her beloved champion show dog being referred to as a 'mangy mutt'. "Can you believe that? In her sandpit." Quinn threw her arms up in the air then brought them back down with a slap on the side of her thighs. "Who on earth lets their dog roam around on its own? And how did it get into our yard? Whose is it? We should put in a call to animal control. It could be a killer for all we know. We're going to have to get all the sand out and replaced before Beth can play in the sandpit again. Who's going to clean up all the crap? That's what I want to know." Quinn became aware of Puck trying to get her attention. "What?"

"Quinn, this is….I'm sorry I didn't get your name," he held out a hand to introduce the fuming woman on the other side of the gate.

"Shona McDonald," the woman said through gritted teeth, almost snarling at Quinn.

"This is Shona McDonald and her champion show dog has dug his way under the fencing into our yard." Puck had no idea how he was managing to sound so calm and reasonable when he really wanted to fall to the floor laughing. On one side of the gate was Shona, the ultra protective dog owner, on his side of the gate was Quinn, ultra protective mommy. He wasn't quite sure who to put his money on. He'd met dog owners before and some of them were certifiably crazy about their dogs. But he was damn sure Shona had never met a Quinn before. He was torn but he was edging towards Quinn coming out victorious.

"Well how are you going to get it out of our yard?" Quinn asked, eyeing up the woman who was eyeing up her husband's chest.

"I'll go and get it," Puck sighed, "what's the dog's name?"

Before Shona could tell Puck the dog's name Quinn burst out, "You're not taking a dog through _my_ house. I don't want it's germs in there where my children eat, sleep and play." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, Puck could tell from the way she stood, the angle of her head and the tone of her voice that HBIC Quinn had come to pay a visit. He had no idea who would back down but someone would have to. He seriously doubted it would be Quinn. God he was so turned on right now, he could barely take his eyes off of her.

"Who in their right minds would have a backyard that can't be accessed any way but through the house?" Shona's tone was as accusing and argumentative as Quinn's.

"Someone who doesn't have a dog." Quinn returned, quick as a flash. "I suggest you try enticing it through the holes it's dug to get it back. If I were you, I'd also expect a bill for the damages." She turned and stormed off back into the house. Puck's eyes followed her ass every step of the way. Smokin'.

"If you don't return my property to me right now, I shall be forced to call the police and report the theft of my dog." Shona said in an incredibly snooty voice, bringing Puck's attention back to her. "I'm waiting."

"Look," Puck began, trying to think of a reasonable solution. He didn't want to annoy the neighbours but he didn't live with them. He seriously did not want to annoy Quinn. "I'll go into the back yard and see what I can do. I'm sorry that my wife doesn't appreciate dogs overmuch, but…." he trailed off, he wasn't getting anywhere with Shona either. She was as determined to get her dog back in one piece as Quinn was to get the dog out in several pieces for messing up her baby's play area.

"The clock is ticking Mr Puckerman. And I know some _very _important people." Shona crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I want my Lord Pocklington back. Now." Her voice became very hard. Puck had a hard time keeping his face straight when Shona said the dog's name.

"No wonder it ran away if the poor thing was stuck with a name like _that._" Puck thought to himself, followed straight after by another thought, "I'm not fucking shouting _that_ for it to come to me." He walked towards the door shaking his head. "Just give me a couple of minutes, please?" He asked Shona. She nodded, her arms still crossed, her foot still tapping. "Jeez, the things I fucking do for other people." Puck mumbled under his breath to himself. "Beth, honey, come on in the house for a minute, daddy has to do something," Puck called to Beth. She wasn't a happy bunny at having to stop washing the cars, she was having so much fun, her bottom lip stuck right out, she stood, mutinously with the big yellow sponge in both hands. Puck held out a hand for her to take. Beth dropped the sponge and stamped in the puddles as she walked towards daddy. Puck picked Joss up from his stroller taking him in the house too.

"I don't care what you say, you're not bringing a dog through here." Quinn insisted, taking Joss from Puck. "Have you seen the size of the damn thing?" She asked, "it's a freaking horse."

"My want horsey," Beth cried, excited again, her sulk forgotten. She looked through the dining room window into the yard where her mommy was pointing. "S'doggy, mommy, doggy." Beth started jumping and clapping. "S'my doggy?"

"No Beth, that is _not _your dog." Quinn's tone was a little sharp. "We are _not _having a dog. And you can get _that_ look straight out of your eyes Puckerman. Listen very carefully. We. Are. NOT. Getting. A dog. Ever." Quinn's stare made Puck think twice about broaching the subject even in the future. But he was still really turned on.

"There's no way I'm shoving that thing back under the fence and it's too big to lift over the fence. It's going to have to come through the house. Sorry babe, but if getting that thing back to Attila the Hun out there is the only way to stop her calling the police then that's what's going to happen. And you can bet your boots she's going to get a bill. Look at the lawn, he's trashed it." Puck insisted. He turned at the sound of a knock at the front door. He went to answer it. "Hey John, what brings you here today? Is mom with you?" Puck asked, opening the door wider for John to come in.

"Actually Noah, I'm here on official police business." John grinned. "You wouldn't happened to have heard about the 'dognapping' of a valuable champion show dog, would you?" John rolled his eyes and motioned backwards with his head. "The Chief of Police got a call from his wife, Mrs McDonald. Apparently someone at this address refuses to give her back her dog."

"And they sent _you_ out for _that_?" Puck asked incredulously. Puck would have assumed that it was far too minor an event to warrant a visit from a senior detective. Puck relayed to John what had happened so far this morning.

Beth came running down the hall. "Grandpa," she squealed and launched herself into John's arms. Unfortunately John was still stood on the doorstep and Mrs McDonald overheard what Beth had called him. She immediately took her phone from her pocket and waited with just about zero patience for someone to answer. When her call was finally answered both Puck and John felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of it.

"You sent his _what_ here to get my dog?" Shona McDonald's voice was clearly audible, even from that distance. "His _step-father_? Are you an idiot? Can't you do anything right? Do I have to remind you…..I didn't think so." Shona was obviously listening to a grovelling apology, they could tell that by the smug look on her face even though John had only ever met her a few times and Puck had never met her before, ever. "Well I suggest you call him right now. Thank you." Shona snapped her phone closed disconnecting the call. Almost immediately John's phone rang.

"Yes sir, I'm at my step-son's address right now. And can I just say that there hasn't actually been a refusal to give the dog back, just a discussion on how to achieve it. My daughter-in-law, and she is quite within her rights, doesn't actually want the dog to be taken through her house. She is concerned what affect germs and things could have on her two young children. One of whom was born very prematurely." John paused for a breath and to allow the chief to speak. "Thank you sir, if you could just relay that to your wife." He turned away from Mrs McDonald and spoke quietly into his phone, "Edgar, you are going to be in so much trouble when you get home, you have my sympathy." John hung up, laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking.

Mrs McDonald's phone rang. "What?" She snarled to the caller. "MY DOG DOESN'T HAVE GERMS," she bellowed. "I WANT MY DOG. NOW."

"Mrs McDonald." Puck approached her, "I know that you want your dog and believe me, I want you to have your dog. I just have to agree with my wife that we don't particularly want to trail a dog through the house. Especially when it appears from the state of our yard that your dog is suffering from some sort of bowel problem." Puck motioned to Beth in her Grandpa's arms, "as you can see we have young children and it is a genuine concern. Did you know that children can go blind from coming into contact with dog faeces?" Puck sent a silent prayer of thanks to his old friend Lord Google and the many hours he had spent searching random items on the internet instead of doing schoolwork. "How about if you go home, go into _your_ back yard so I know which one it is, then I can take out the fence panel. Once your dog is home I can replace the panel. Will that work for you?" Mrs McDonald looked as though she wanted to argue, she tried several times to formulate some sort of response. Unfortunately for Mrs McDonald her husband, the Chief of Police had now appeared on the scene.

"Shona, Mr Puckerman is being more than fair here." Chief McDonald said gruffly. "Hi John," he nodded to John, acknowledging him. "I think that is a more than reasonable way to conclude this fiasco. And we most certainly _will_ put right any damages." His tone did not invite an argument about that from his wife.

Mrs McDonald stomped off home, John and Chief McDonald spoke quietly at the gate in front of the driveway. Beth patted John's cheeks. "So this is what's put the smile on your face, John?" Edgar asked him, "being part of a family? If I'd have known that's what you needed I could have set you up years ago with my sister-in-law."

"With all due respect Edgar, it wasn't just any family that I wanted to be part of. As soon as I met Ruth I knew she was the one." John grinned at Beth, "she just comes as part of a huge package deal, doesn't she, angel?"

Quinn watched through the dining room window as Puck and John dismantled part of the fence to allow the huge hulking beast to trot back into his own backyard, without a care in the world. Mrs McDonald scowled the whole time over the fence until her 'baby' was back home. John and Puck put the panel back into position and secured it. Chief McDonald surveyed the damage and groaned. "That fucking dog'll be the death of me," he said quietly to Puck and John over the fence. "Don't worry, I'll get this place fixed up for you," he nodded towards the trashed yard. Just as he was about to step down and away from the fence he turned back to Puck. "Why do I seem to know your name and your face?"

Puck shrugged, "I haven't always been a good guy, I've met a few of your officers in the past," he admitted. "But now I'm a different person, a husband, a father. I've changed. Really changed. I guess miracles can happen."

John patted Puck on the shoulder, laughing a little. "Come on Noah, I think we both need a coffee after this. We've earned it."

"Happy." Puck woke Quinn with a kiss a couple of weeks later. "Birthday." Another kiss. Puck turned onto his back taking Quinn with him, their kisses becoming more and more heated, hands exploring. Quinn hoisted herself completely over Puck, feeling the strength of his body, his need for her. Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the strength of her need. Her need for him. Quinn thrust a hand under Puck's neck as her mouth devoured his. She didn't wait for any niceties, Quinn sat up abruptly, dragging her top off. She shoved Puck's shorts down exposing what she wanted, needed. Puck watched her in fascination, his desire for her evident. She slid herself backwards, her damp core coming to rest over Puck's knees, she fell forwards her mouth claiming her prize, moaning with pleasure. Puck's head went back, pressing into the pillows, he sucked in a breath through his teeth, his hands tangling in her hair. "Fuck, aghhh, Quinn, babe." Puck could only manage words, not a sentence. His head came up off the pillows to look down his body at his wife's head bobbing rapidly up and down. He used his hands on her head to draw her up and away, guide her up his body to claim her mouth with his once again. Quinn got herself in position. She nudged aside her tiny shorts and impaled herself on him. Puck's hands grasped her waist, and rocked into her as she rode him, hard. Puck used his strength to sit up and push Quinn backwards coming up and over her, driving himself into her again and again and again. Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around him, griping on tight as they both shattered. Breathless, they lay still in the glow from the street lamps still lit outside their home.

"That was a good way to start a birthday," Quinn smiled into the short hairs at the side of Puck's head. "I'm glad you got today off, I really wanted to spend my birthday with you, Beth and Joss."

"I kinda liked the way it started myself," Puck agreed, lifting his head to grin down at Quinn. He flexed inside of her causing Quinn to shiver in response. "Do you want your present now or later when everyone comes for dinner?"

"That wasn't my present?" Quinn asked, mock surprise on her face. "I think I'll wait till later." She hugged Puck tight round his neck then let go suddenly, "wait, it _is_ something that can be opened in polite company, isn't it?" She asked.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Yes," he said, his tone ever so slightly mocking. "Your mom won't be embarrassed by open crotch panties, will she?" Quinn slapped at Puck's shoulders, he rolled off of her laughing, holding his hands up defensively, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he laughed, "well, not totally, here's a present just for us." He leant over the edge of the bed to pull out a gift he'd hidden away under there. The wrapping gave it away. Puck had been to their very favourite underwear store at the mall.

Quinn sat up with the gift wrapped package in her hands. "Did you choose this yourself?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"Mhmm," Puck replied, kissing her neck. "Open it," he whispered, his tongue trailing to that special spot below her ear making Quinn shiver and sigh.

"This is some hot underwear," Quinn grinned holding up the sexy, raunchy garments. She liked them. A lot.

"I know," Puck laid back with his trademark half smile on his face, his fingers trailing up her side towards her breast. He pulled himself back up just a little and caught her nipple between his lips, sucking, making Quinn's back arch as she moaned again.

"Careful, I haven't fed Joss yet," she whimpered.

Puck looked up at her, his eyebrows flicked up and down, his smile reappeared, his hand lifted her swollen breast, "I know," he repeated as he drew her nipple back into his mouth.

Quinn laid back, the sensation overwhelming her. She sucked in a breath, feeling the explosion of heat lower down her body. "It never feels like this when Joss does that," she whispered, her voice barely there.

Puck raised his head and grinned at her, "Thank God for that, you'd never be able to feed him in public," he said before taking her other nipple. Quinn felt herself implode in a million pieces.

"Are you _sure _I can't do anything to help?" Quinn asked for the hundredth time. She was sat at the kitchen table watching Puck prepare dinner for the three of them, Judy and Abe, Frannie, Peter and Isabelle and of course Grammy. He'd already set the table in the dining room. Peter had delivered the wine and the beer. Not even for Quinn's birthday could he force himself to drink a glass of wine. It all tasted like vinegar to him. "I hate just sitting here doing nothing." Quinn slumped, her head between her hands. "I wonder what time your mom is bringing the kids back?" She asked, just to make conversation. "I hope they're back in time for dinner." Quinn pouted, she wasn't having much fun to say this was her birthday. She really, really, really wanted to open her presents but she was waiting until after dinner. The wait was driving her insane. She'd surreptitiously checked the tags on the gifts and she hadn't found one from Puck. God help him if he thought naughty undies and a damn good fuck were a proper birthday present. Quinn sighed yet again.

"Go shower," Puck urged, "get dressed up, pamper yourself," he smiled at her and dropped a kiss on her pouting lips then turned back to the stove. "And stay out of my kitchen," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, asshole." Quinn stalked off towards the stairs. In their bedroom she sighed again, loudly then chose one of her prettiest dresses to put on for dinner. She ran herself a bath with lots of bubbles and put a mudpack on her face then stepped into the bath and laid back to soak. "Mmmmm," she moaned totally enjoying the relaxing moment. For just a few minutes. "Shit, I can't even stay still to enjoy this." Quinn grumbled to herself. "I'm just not used to having time on my hands." She took a deep breath and forced herself to lay back, counting sheep, revisiting song choices from her New Directions days. Anything to pass the time. Eventually the water cooled enough that Quinn felt she'd been in the bath a long time and her fingertips were wrinkly so she got out. She cleaned off her face, checking her appearance from all angles. "Not bad for someone approaching twenty," she said to herself. She heard a laugh from the doorway.

"Approaching twenty," Puck sniggered, "you're nineteen. Today. That's not approaching twenty." He walked towards her, taking hold of her shoulders and joining their mouths together. "Mmm," Puck nuzzled the soft skin of her cheek. He nodded his head towards the dress hung on the wardrobe door in the bedroom. "Is that what you're wearing tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you like it?" Quinn asked, frowning a little.

"I love seeing you in that dress." Puck replied, his lips at her throat. Quinn swallowed and tilted her head back for him to explore more. "Get dressed, they'll all be here soon." He left her stood wrapped in a towel in the bathroom feeling deprived and hungry for him. Quinn almost growled.

Puck hurriedly showered and changed then ran back downstairs in time to greet his mom and his babies. "Thanks for taking them this afternoon mom," Puck said as she carried Joss into the family room. He picked Beth up. "Did you have a good time with Nana and Grandpa?" He asked her. Beth nodded and showed daddy her new bedtime story book. "Wow, there's lots of stories in there for us to read." He looked up as Quinn arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Ruth," she kissed Ruth's cheek before taking Joss from her, "have they been good this afternoon?"

"Of course they have, haven't you honey?" Ruth smiled at Beth and stroked her hand over her hair. "I'm going now, I'm calling for Chinese for us. Hannah's at Olivia's so it's just me and John tonight. Have a lovely night, I'll see you tomorrow and happy birthday." Ruth hugged and kissed Quinn before kissing both of her grandchildren. "Bye." She called from the front door. As she was going out the 'Fabrays' arrived en masse. Ruth held the door open for them. Suddenly the family room was filled with chatter, hugs and kisses.

"Happy birthday darling," Judy hugged Quinn tightly. Frannie joined the hug and wished Quinn happy birthday too. Abe took Beth from Puck for him to return to the kitchen to check on dinner. Peter followed him, chatting. Grammy sat down with Joss on her knee.

"When will this poor boy be old enough for a haircut?" Grammy asked. "It's bad enough having one of them in the family never mind two," she smiled at Quinn and waited for Puck to shout something about his mohawk. Unfortunately Puck was too busy talking to Peter to hear Grammy. "Well that wasn't any fun, was it?" She asked Joss, making faces at him to make the baby chuckle, "we'll have to say it again when daddy can hear, won't we? That's right we will, yes we will." Grammy descended into baby talk with Joss making him giggle even more.

Puck appeared at the doorway, "dinner's ready if you'd like to come and sit down." He smiled. Quinn stood taking Beth's hand and led the way.

As soon as she saw the work Puck had done in the dining room since she'd gone for her bath Quinn sighed. "Cool, Puckerman," she smiled up at him as he hugged her to his side, "you never fail to surprise me." All the places were set with silverware and a folded napkin but one place also had a huge bouquet of red roses and a small gift wrapped box. "Can I open it now?" She asked. Puck dropped a lingering kiss on her lips then nodded. Quinn sat down at the table. She read the card with the roses. "Awww," she smiled then read the card out loud. "'To the best mommy in the world, love Beth and Joss'. That's so sweet. Thank you honey." Quinn leant over to kiss Beth at one side of her and Joss at the other in his swing. She picked up the professionally wrapped box. She read the card on it. "'From my heart to yours, I love you'." Awww," Quinn had to sniff back a sob and blink back the tears. Puck blushed just a little, he hadn't expected her to read the card out. Quinn opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pendant. Two open hearts, one in white gold, one in yellow gold. The hearts were intertwined. Attached to one and inside the other was a twinkling diamond.

"That's to represent our babies," Puck murmured into her ear from behind her, his arms enfolding her. "The bigger heart is Beth, the smaller heart is Joss, the diamond inside the smaller one is Joss' twin." He kissed her cheek as he hugged her close, still stood behind her chair. "All of our babies." Quinn stood and turned in his arms and cried. They weren't sad tears, they were happy ones. She wasn't the only one to remember. Their lost baby was still important to Puck too, he just showed it in a different way. "Happy birthday," Puck said before kissing her properly to the cheers of the family. Even Grammy cheered and Peter swore to Puck later in the evening that he'd seen her wipe away a tear. Not that Puck actually believed that. Grammy? With a tear? Never.

*** I had to bring the pendant in somewhere. My mum has, as each of my nieces turned 18, bought them a diamond necklace. Today she has presented me with a diamond pendant. She said that just because she can't buy Megan a necklace for her 18****th**** birthday it doesn't mean it's any less significant than my nieces' birthdays. The pendant she chose is as I described, the two hearts entwined with a diamond. My mum described it as my heart and my daughter's heart forever entwined. And this from a woman who rarely shows any sentiment. Thank you mum, you've no idea how much it means to me that my daughter is remembered and honoured. Eighteen years ago tomorrow is the only time I ever held her in my arms. And I can feel her there still. I will always love you Megan Elizabeth, you will never be forgotten xxx**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of anything right now. Certainly not control of my emotions. Or the characters from the original Glee concept.**

**A/N: My new profile picture is the pendant my mum bought me in memory of my daughter's birth. **

**Thank you to Jordan for your kind review, bunnygleek, beautiful quote from you, it was very much appreciated. Misguided ghost777, I hope you won't mind the dog lady dropping in from time to time, I have a feeling she and Grammy are going to have to meet. Quick1329, thank you too and I really do want to update Really, Skank but I'm not getting anywhere with it at all. I might have to ignore it completely for a while for inspiration to come back to me. I hope everyone has the best Christmas/Holidays as possible.**

"So what have you decided to get Quinn for your anniversary?" Finn asked as they moved furniture around in Saul's former office on Saturday evening. He was looking for some way to introduce the subject of gifts so he could get his worries off his chest. Maybe Puck would be able to set his mind at rest or at the very least tell him he was just being stupid.

"I've got her an emerald and diamond eternity ring." Puck replied, "I hope she likes it."

"Cool," Finn nodded. "I think Rachel's angling for an engagement ring for Hanukkah." He frowned and sat down heavily on Saul's office chair.

"And?" Puck asked, he could see by the look on Finn's face that he wasn't on the same page as Rachel.

"And I don't think we're ready for that." Finn admitted. "I mean, I know we have a daughter and she's beautiful, amazing and I wouldn't want to be without her but I don't know. It's like too much, you know?" Finn looked at Puck as if for reassurance.

"You're asking the wrong guy here." Puck laughed, holding his left hand up and wiggling his fingers.

"Yeah, but you and Quinn are solid. You know what you want." Finn sighed again. "I just think Rachel's _settling_ for a life with me because of Kristin. The life she really wants is New York. Broadway. I don't think Lima's going to be big enough to hold her dreams. And then what'll happen to us?"

"Are you sure about that or is that your insecurities talking?" Puck asked, aware more than most of Finn's fear of abandonment.

Finn sighed again. "Fuck. I don't know." He slapped his hands down on his thighs and stood up. "Well, this won't get the job done will it? Us standing around here talking when we could be moving furniture. What are you going to do with this place anyway?"

"Nothing much for now but by next summer we want it to be a playroom for Beth and Joss." Puck replied, still watching Finn.

Quinn and Rachel sat at the kitchen table after putting Beth and Joss to bed. "I don't think Finn's happy," Rachel confided in Quinn. "I think he feels trapped. Like I trapped him by getting pregnant." She tried to smile but it was forced, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Carole says I'm being overdramatic but I don't think so." Rachel tried to laugh but it didn't quite sound convincing, "I've hinted about an engagement ring for Hanukkah but I don't think it will happen."

Quinn reached across the table and covered Rachel's trembling hand with her own, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sure everything will work out as it's supposed to," Quinn reassured. "You know that Finn loves you. He always has."

"Then why won't he even make the commitment to move in with me at my dads' house. He stays over sometimes but he won't actually move in. And he'll only ever spend the night when my dads are out of town. Carole always says I'm welcome there but I don't really feel it these days. It's like tonight, when we said we were coming here for a while and she asked if she and Burt could baby sit. I know when we leave here tonight he'll ask if I want to pick Kristin up and go home instead of both of us staying all night with him. I feel sometimes like he's only half there for us, both of us. He's never even spent a full week with me looking after her. Ever. It's as if he's always holding back, scared to get involved. Oh God, I just don't know."

Quinn really didn't know what to say. Everything she came up with and tried out in her head before actually saying it sounded trite and condescending. And Rachel was upset enough, she didn't need that so Quinn said nothing. Just squeezed Rachel's hand again and gave her a sad, tight smile. Quinn heard Puck and Finn talking as they came back upstairs so started talking herself, just light nonsense stuff to give Rachel a chance to pull herself together.

"Are you planning to take Kristin trick or treating?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked at Quinn as if she had sprouted wings from her ears or something. Till she realised that the guys were coming up the stairs.

"Err no. Yes. No, errm maybe, no I haven't thought about it." Rachel's clear as mud answer confused herself as well as Quinn. Puck had caught the last of Quinn's question.

"Rach, I swear to God you have to let Quinn show you the costumes our two have." He laughed to himself as he had every time he'd thought about it since Quinn had brought them home, "they're brilliant. And they get to dress up together at day care too for Beth's Halloween party there."

"What are they going as" Rachel asked, sucking in a breath and sitting up straighter.

"Beth has a butterfly costume and Joss has….wait, I'll go fetch them, you have to see it, it's brilliant." Puck walked away, chuckling to himself, shaking his head.

"Whatever it is it's tickling Puck anyway," commented Finn. "You ok, Rachel?" He asked.

"Yes of course, I'm fine." Rachel lied, "why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Finn replied quickly knowing that Rachel had lied to him. She wasn't fine. She wasn't even _close_ to fine. She must really want to be in New York right about now, stamping her authority on a stage somewhere on Broadway.

Puck returned with Beth's costume in front of him, a lovely pink and purple butterfly costume complete with wings. From behind his back Puck produced Joss' costume. He was going to be dressed up as a caterpillar, his little green costume made to enclose him from his neck down, his arms the only things free. It even came with a hood to cover his little mohawk. And there were little antenna on it too.

"Don't tell me you don't think that's funny." Puck insisted, "see they way I figure it is this. We show Joss off first then when Beth makes her appearance we can say "and here's one we made earlier" although Quinn says I'm not allowed to say that all night. Just a couple of times."

Even Finn and Rachel laughed at that. Quinn just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Puckerman, you are so lame," she said with a laugh, swiping her hand at his shoulder. Puck's grin just got even bigger. He thought the costumes were fantastic. He couldn't wait to take Beth and Joss out trick or treating in the neighbourhood. It might even give them a chance to meet a few of their neighbours. So far they'd only really met the McDonalds and that hadn't been an entirely positive experience.

It was almost midnight when Finn and Rachel left, Puck and Quinn relaxed into bed. Puck pulled Quinn tighter to his side for a second. "If you weren't happy, you'd tell me, right?" He asked.

Quinn looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face. "What? Where did that come from?" She asked.

Puck sighed, "Finn." Puck admitted. "He thinks there's problems with him and Rachel. He thinks she's settling for him because of the baby." Puck felt bad at betraying Finn's confidence but he only did it in the hope that he and Quinn could help.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. Rachel's worried that he doesn't want to be with her anymore, that he's trying to break things off."

"So they both think the other is the one with cold feet?" Puck asked, just to clarify. "They really need to sit down and talk to each other. Find out what it is they do want and just go for it."

"Yeah they do." Quinn reached up and kissed Puck's cheek. There were times he surprised her so much by being such a thoughtful guy, totally opposite to how he deliberately came across to most people. "Grammy called this afternoon." Quinn remembered to mention. "She says she's met a few of our neighbours at her knitting circle."

"Oh God." Puck winced, "maybe we should take the kids round my mom's neighbourhood for trick or treating then. Especially if any of our neighbours know we're related to Grammy."

"She's not that bad. Not these days anyway." Quinn grinned, "and at least she dresses like a normal person now, not like she found everything in a lost property box."

Puck had to agree, Coraline was much, much, much better dressed these days. She no longer wanted to shock people so much. Except when she opened her mouth. She still hadn't quite got the hang of toning that down yet. Maybe she would with practice. Then Hannah would be screwed for getting new material for school. Yeah, he'd heard her, getting tips off Grammy. He hadn't told his mom though. At least it made Hannah look like a real badass at school.

Puck was first to the kitchen next morning. He'd already been out to Cohen's. Now he stood at the sink, yawning, filling the coffee machine with water. He stretched and looked out of the window. "_Seriously_?" He asked himself, his jaw dropping. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." There, in the middle of the once again destroyed lawn was the huge great dane known as Lord Pocklington. "For fuck's sake." He went to the bottom of the stairs. "Quinn," he called, he wasn't worried about waking the kids up, they were already awake. "Q? You listening?" He called again.

"Yeah?" Quinn shouted, distracted, she had just finished bathing Joss.

"Take a look out of Beth's window." Puck advised. He heard her footsteps. Then her screech.

"That damn dog. Oooh." Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs, Joss naked in her arms. "Call her. Call her now. Get that beast out of my yard. And they're paying for the damages again. The yard's only just been put back to rights. Oooh." She almost screamed and stamped her foot, not able to put her frustration into words. Well, she could but the air would have been blue around her and she wouldn't say bad words in front of her babies.

Beth climbed on her chair to look out of the window, curious to see what mommy was shouting about. "S'doggy again mommy," she grinned, excitedly. Beth patted the window with the flat of her hand. "Doggy, doggy, do-o-oggy" she called. The huge beast must have heard her, just very faintly, he looked up and woofed, his huge body shaking with the effort. Then he slapped his chops and lay down on his stomach, his two front legs crossed in front of him, panting and looking for all the world as though he was imitating the Sphinx.

Puck took out his phone. He scrolled down to the number he'd been given. "Hi, Chief McDonald? It's Noah Puckerman. Yeah, he's done it again. Errm, well, not quite so much but yeah, there's a bit of damage. Ok, thanks." He ended the call. "Quinn, Chief McDonald is going to come round to help with the fence panel. He says they're sorry." He grinned at Quinn's growled non answer. Yeah, she was totally pissed. But at least it wasn't at him so that was a good thing. Puck usually benefited when Quinn was pissed at other people. She liked to burn off the anger in ways he really appreciated. Maybe Sunday morning visits from Lord Pocklington were something he could learn to live with after all.

Puck answered the knock at the door. "Come in Chief." He opened the door wider. Chief McDonald entered just as Quinn was coming downstairs with Joss and Beth. He acknowledged them with an embarrassed wave. He could see the scowl on Quinn's face and he could totally understand it. Man, he'd been fed up for years with one show dog after another ruining his yard. But they were his wife's hobby, her babies. Who was he to deny her the comfort that a dog could bring her after the disappearance of their only child. He still wished she'd let the poor creatures have a normal name instead of insisting on calling them by their Kennel Club name. The latest one was one of the tamer names they'd been inflicted with.

"Sorry about this Mrs Puckerman, I don't know what we're going to do to stop him. He never did this when Saul lived here." Chief McDonald apologised.

"Quinn." Quinn said, "my name's Quinn. And I don't know either." She sighed, shifting the wriggling and bouncing Joss in her arms.

"Hey bud," Puck held out his arms to Joss, "I didn't even get your breakfast ready yet and here you are, all excited for it."

"Two whole spoons of baby rice," Quinn grinned, passing Joss to Puck. "Yeah, like that's a lot of work to do."

"Well, I didn't have all the ingredients," Puck reminded Quinn with a glance at her boobs. "We're still waiting for your contribution. And guess where daddy went this morning," he said to Beth. "Come see what Deena sent for you." He led the way to the kitchen inviting Chief McDonald along with them.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your breakfast," Chief McDonald said, apologising again.

"Don't worry about it. Have a seat, I don't think the dog is going anywhere," Puck invited, sitting Joss in the highchair. "Coffee?" He offered. "It's decaf, that's all we drink," he gave a half smile. "You're welcome to join us for breakfast, there's plenty and if you don't have some I'll end up eating it all and," Puck glanced down towards his abs, "I don't get the workouts I did when I played football in school, there's only so many Sundays you can eat half a dozen bagels without them showing."

"Thank you," Chief McDonald accepted. Beth took her seat next to daddy, her booster seat raising her up. Puck showed her the cake that Deena had sent for her. Beth grinned and clapped her hands before sticking a finger in the top of the cake. "After breakfast, Beth, not before," which made her pout just a little, but Beth liked her bagels on Sunday morning too so she ate happily.

Joss sat in the highchair, slapping his hands down excitedly and kicking his feet. He grinned and breathed a 'hee' giggle out. "Someone sounds excited." Chief McDonald grinned.

"Yeah, he just started eating food in the last few days, it's still a novelty." Puck explained. Quinn took herself off for a few minutes with her breast pump. She returned and handed the bottle to Puck. "Thank you," he winked. "Ready for this bud?" Puck stood up to go mix up the tiny amount of cereal for Joss. As Puck walked back towards him, a bowl in his hand, Joss got visibly more and more excited, he could barely contain himself. "Wow. You _are_ super excited." Puck laughed. Chief McDonald watched in fascination as the young guy across from him took great delight in feeding his baby son. He didn't leave out his little girl either, he constantly kept her involved and in the conversation.

"The name's Edgar. Chief McDonald is my work name. I'm Edgar." He said, nodding. Hmm, he'd checked up Puck after the last time the dog had invaded their yard and Puck had been so open with him. He also found out why Noah Puckerman had seemed so familiar and it had been nothing to do with his juvenile record. It was the kidnapping of his daughter that had stuck in the Chief's mind.

"S'Eggar?" Beth asked. "S'Eggar." She tried again, pointing at the Chief. "My Beff," she grinned, pointing at herself. "S'my Joss," Beth pointed at her brother. "S'my mommy" she pointed at Quinn, then at Puck. "S'my daddy."

"Well done, you." Praised Quinn. "That was such a grown up job introducing everyone like that. Thank you Beth." Beth grinned, her bagel, with random bites out of it, on her finger like a giant ring.

Once Joss had finished eating and was ready for Quinn, she took him into the family room to feed him. Puck, Beth and Edgar ate their bagels. "I've shared many a Sunday morning with Saul right here, doing the crossword, eating bagels, hiding out." He admitted then asked, "How did you meet Saul?"

"Saul is married to my Nana and he's also my boss. I work at the garage." Puck informed Edgar. He wasn't sure if Edgar had been at the wedding. Puck had met so many different people that night that he just couldn't remember.

"Yeah, I was sad to miss the wedding, but we were on holiday." Edgar frowned with a sniff. "He seems really happy now, happier than I've known him to be in a long, long time."

"Yeah, they both are." Puck agreed. "And my mom is too, now that she and John are together. Strange that something so good could have come from something so bad." Puck looked over at Beth licking the cream cheese off of her half eaten bagel. He smiled and shook his head. Beth did that every Sunday. Ate one full bagel then licked the cheese off another one. Then she would say she was full and leave her cake till later.

"Mmm," Edgar murmured. "I've known John for a lot of years too. It's the happiest I've ever seen him. Your family seems to have been very good for my friends." He smiled at Puck. "I'm not going to hide it, after what you told me before I did some checking on you." He looked at Puck for his reaction. Puck nodded, his expression open and friendly, as though saying 'yeah, seems fair'. "The couple of times you were picked up were for stupid schoolboy pranks, that's it, nothing of any importance, and nothing at all since you were about sixteen or so." Again the Chief looked at Puck, reading him, his expression and again it was open and friendly. "The only time you've come into contact with any of my officers in recent times it appears, is as a victim, not a suspect. And I'm glad you got this little lady back."

"Us too." Puck said with a laugh, "you've no idea how much."

"I do actually." Edgar replied, sadly. "My boy, Samuel, went missing October 10th 1989. He was ten years old. We've never found him but I'll never stop looking."

"Oh God, Edgar, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know," Puck wasn't sure how to put into words how sorry he felt. Even just the 23 hours that Beth had been missing had felt like a thousand years. How did this man and his wife cope, how had they handled _twenty three years_?

"A year later and we still hadn't heard anything, ever had a sighting, nothing and Shona closed herself off, got her first show dog. And each one since has been a replacement for Samuel."

Quinn, just at the doorway, on her way back from feeding Joss, stood absolutely still. She couldn't imagine anything more painful, soul destroying than not knowing where your child was. If a child dies, as incredibly painful as that is, at least you know, but to not know? To keep wondering, keep searching year after year. God. How does a person do that? She took a deep breath and walked in smiling, the atmosphere lightening immediately as both Puck and Edgar cleared their throats and talked about sport.

"Ready to get your groove on with this mutt?" Puck asked Edgar after they'd finished breakfast. Edgar sighed and nodded. He'd enjoyed chatting and sharing their morning but Shona would be up and about soon and looking for her dog. Edgar had heard her the last time reproaching the dog with ridiculous baby talk for 'running away from mommy'. Some days he thought Shona wasn't entirely in touch with reality.

Puck and Edgar herded Lord Pocklington through the dismantled fence panel after they'd filled in the hole under the fence that the dog had dug to gain access to the yard, then secured the panel. By the time they'd done that and turned around, the dog was sat behind them, wagging his tail, watching them with interest. Puck looked up at the dining room window. Quinn was in hysterics. At least she'd thought that was funny. "That didn't go quite as well as I'd planned," admitted Edgar. "We need to find where he got through."

"We need to plant the fence six feet deep." Puck said in a resigned voice. He and Edgar walked the fence line and found a big hole right in the corner, behind Beth's play house. "Crap." Puck said, feeling slightly defeated. "Is there anything at your side? Can we fill it in from there?"

"We should be able to. If we take out the panel and do that now, I'll fasten the damn dog up till we get the panel back in place." Edgar suggested. Puck agreed it might be the best solution. It took them another hour to fill the hole and refit the fence panel.

"Now, you're sure he's still tied up and on your side of the fence, right?" Puck joked as he picked up his tools.

"He damn well better be, the stupid mutt." Edgar grumbled.

"I think it might be a good time for a coffee break. And I think Beth will be wanting to come out to play." Puck checked around the yard. At least this time the dog hadn't left calling cards all over the place. He ran up the stairs to the kitchen. "It's safe to come out now honey, no dog mess out there." He told Beth who was playing with cookie dough, knelt on a chair at the kitchen table. "Are you baking with mommy? Making cookies for daddy?" He asked. Beth nodded and grinned. "Thank you honey, I love cookies." He kissed her head then went to wash his hands. "Would you like another coffee, Edgar?" Puck asked.

"No, thank you, I'm going to go home and make sure that da-og is still at home where he's supposed to be." Edgar just managed to stop himself saying 'damn'

Puck saw Edgar to the door, he smiled as the man left. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed his company this morning. If anyone had told him three years ago he'd be spending Sunday morning working amiably with Lima's Chief of Police he'd have asked them what they were smoking.

"Errm, Noah?" Quinn said, quietly, from the kitchen doorway. "It seems we have a visitor. In the kitchen. Did you leave the door open downstairs by any chance?" Puck looked at Quinn's face. No, she wasn't joking. Puck looked past her and saw Lord Pocklington's head above the table, he was sitting on the floor beside Beth's chair. Beth was chatting to him and patting him on the head with her sticky, cookie dough covered hand.

"Was that dog Harry fucking Houdini in a former life?" Puck whispered, he was astounded. Puck turned to answer a knock at the door. "He's here Edgar." Puck's tone was resigned, he opened the door for Edgar to come back in.

"I hadn't even got all the way round home, Shona rang me to tell me the dog was missing again and that his leash is attached to the porch." Edgar sighed and shook his head. "I just don't know what to suggest."

Beth looked up at the adults gathered in the kitchen doorway. She grinned and patted the dog's head. "S'doggy." Beth giggled. "S'big doggy," she nodded as she said it, her eyes wide, her arms spread even wider, demonstrating how big the doggy was. "S'my doggy, mommy?" She asked, her voice changing to her little angelic tone, as she smiled endearingly, "pease?"

"No honey, it's Edgar's doggy," Puck told Beth and watched her eyes fill up and her bottom lip tremble. "And he has to go home now." Puck turned to Edgar and mumbled, "for as long as we can keep him there." Edgar tried hard, he didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help the big grin.

The rest of Sunday was peaceful with no more visits from Lord Pocklington. Or at least it was peaceful until late in the afternoon when Quinn answered the door to Grammy. And Grammy appeared to be absolutely furious. Livid. Incandescent with rage. "Grammy, if you don't tell us what's wrong we can't fix it. Grammy," Puck said her name again sharply to get her attention. "Do you want coffee?" He tried the distraction method of getting her to calm down.

"Well, that woman." Coraline was still fit to be tied. "That _woman _ooh, I'm so…..cross." Coraline struggled to get her words out. "She makes me want to slap her. Do you know what she's said? Do You?"

"We don't actually know who you're talking about Grammy so no, we don't know what she said." Puck was still working out how to get Grammy to calm down.

"The nasty one with the big stupid dog she treats like a baby. Sheila or Sheena or something." Coraline answered, her fit of temper coming down a notch. Puck and Quinn glanced at each other.

"Shona McDonald by any chance, Grammy?" Puck asked, already nodding his head at Quinn, fully expecting the answer. Why would it possibly be anyone else.

"That's the one, Shona McDonald." Grammy replied, "she's only telling people that a thug with a mohawk keeps trying to steal her precious Lord Pillock or whatever the stupid dog's name is. And the only person I've ever seen in Lima with a mohawk is _you_. Besides Joss. And I don't think even _that_ idiot would describe a baby as a _thug_. Oooh, I'm furious. Aren't you?"

"Well, not really Grammy." Puck answered, smiling, "Chief McDonald knows the truth, the dog keeps digging his way into our yard. It's been a battle today to keep him out. I think I might have a word with Edgar though. And thanks for letting us know about it."

"None of the ladies in my knitting circle believe a word of it, thank goodness," Grammy was quite a lot calmer now, "I've put them straight, showed them the pictures of the four of you on my phone." She sounded so proud of herself. It always made Puck smile when he saw Grammy texting like mad, usually to Hannah. He loved that Grammy took such an interest in his little sister, another way that their mixed up family was intertwined.

Puck and Quinn both turned at the sound of a knock at the door. Puck went to answer it. "Hi Edgar, is he missing again?" He asked.

Edgar, on the doorstep sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, again. Is he here?" Puck opened the door wide for Edgar to enter.

"Come on in, we'll go check." Puck introduced Grammy to Chief McDonald. "Chief McDonald, Coraline Black, Quinn's grandmother," he explained to Edgar. He really hoped that Grammy didn't open her mouth.

"Chief McDonald. Hmm." Coraline looked through narrowed eyes. "So. You're the one with the wife looking to get sued for slander. My son-in-law is a lawyer you know."

Edgar looked slightly puzzled then to Puck who explained. "Apparently your wife is claiming a 'thug with a mohawk' is trying to steal her dog. I assume that's me."

Edgar sighed again and rolled his eyes, "Noah, I'm sorry, I'll talk to her." And he would damn well tell her straight. Enough's enough. It was time she got to grips with reality and started living again. And she better damn well leave this family alone.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I have not just sat and eaten a full box of After Eights, it was the fairies, I swear it was the fairies, they did it, or the maybe elves, I can't be totally certain. But it wasn't me, I swear it. Alright, maybe it was. Sorry. Oh, by the way, I don't own the Glee bits.**

**A/N: My husband has bought me a beautiful ruby and diamond eternity ring for Christmas. I know that he has because I picked it and glared at him in the jewellery shop until he paid for it. He didn't know why I wanted it because I already have one. And that one's lovely, but the new one is beautiful. And anyway, after a million years together he shouldn't really ask when it comes to jewellery, he should just agree with me and pay for it.**

"Happy Anniversary," murmured Quinn against Puck's lips on Monday morning. Puck responded without opening his eyes.

"Mmm," he murmured and deepened the light kiss, his arms going round Quinn and pulling her close. His hand smacked the top of the clock as the alarm went off, without him breaking their kiss. He felt Quinn start to pull away. "No," he whispered, "just a few minutes. We can be quick." And demonstrated exactly how quick they could go from 0-60. Breathing heavily, grinning, Puck looked down at Quinn, "See, I told you we can be quick." Puck grimaced as he withdrew from Quinn. "And tonight we'll take a lot more time over that." He promised.

"Tonight is the preview of the exhibition don't forget." Quinn reminded Puck. And tonight they would have their very first guests staying over. John's parents and his sister and brother-in-law were all coming for the exhibition. Julia and Rob were staying with them and Julia was bringing Puck's anniversary present with her.

"Do you want your present now or later at dinner?" Puck asked as he got up out of bed.

Quinn considered it, "Mmm, later I think, we'll exchange gifts later." She smiled into her pillow. She couldn't wait to see the work that Julia had done. One of the paintings from the attic, on closer inspection was a scene from outside Cohen's looking in. Inside, behind the counter was a much younger Josef Cohen and a woman and two customers were just leaving the deli. The older customer was a man holding the hand of a young boy. Just on the periphery of the painting was a truck, exactly like the one that Puck used to drive. On the side of the truck the name 'Greenburg' was clearly visible. The little boy in the painting so closely resembled Joss, hair and all, that Quinn felt sure that it was Puck and his Grandpa. Quinn'd had Julia email a photo of the painting to Sarah once it had been cleaned. Sarah was also sure. Saul thought the gift was a marvellous idea. They were the only ones who knew about it.

"Breakfast," Puck leant over to kiss Quinn again, "what's for breakfast?" He turned back to look at Quinn snuggled down in their bed as he went to the bathroom. "Joss hasn't woken up yet, stay here a while longer, I'll see to myself, ok?"

"No, I'll get up, I just wanted a few more minutes," Quinn insisted, she enjoyed getting up to make breakfast and lunch for Puck, seeing him off to work. It was the long days without any adult conversation that were telling on her. Perhaps she should find a playgroup for Beth and Joss to attend. Maybe spending time with other young moms would stop her feeling as though she was missing out. Judy had offered to watch both Beth and Joss a couple of days a week if Quinn wanted to take classes or something. Quinn was considering a couple of courses that she could do part time and both of them would be of great use to her once she decided it was time to go to college full time to get her teaching degree. Puck was all for it, he thought she could really use the outside interest, he didn't want anything to tumble Quinn into a relapse of her eating issues.

Quinn went downstairs and got breakfast ready for Puck. She heard him on the stairs on his way down, she glanced to the door to see him carrying a wide awake little boy. "Look who was ready to get up too," Puck grinned. "Beth's still fast on, but this little man was awake." He sat Joss in his highchair and then sat at the table himself to eat his breakfast. "Mmm, Joss, turkey bacon," Puck moaned as he ate, savouring every bite, "you are going to love this when you're older." Joss giggled and kicked his feet. Especially when mommy came to sit next to him with a bowl of baby rice in her hand. Puck left for work after breakfast. He kissed Quinn and Joss. "See you later," he swooped back for another kiss. "Happy Anniversary."

John and Ruth picked Julia and Rob up from the airport and drove them to Quinn and Puck's house.

"Hello-o" called Ruth as she came in, looking round for Quinn. "Hi honey," she smiled to Beth who came barrelling down the hall from the kitchen.

"Nana," she squealed, hugging Ruth's legs. "Up, Nana, pease." Beth then turned as more people came into the house, "Grandpa," Beth leant over Ruth's arm to reach John.

"Hey there angel, how are you today?" John asked, lifting Beth from Ruth's arms.

Ruth led the way to the kitchen, following the sound of Quinn's voice calling, "We're in the kitchen." Joss was sat in his highchair getting very excited as usual. "Lunch," Quinn explained, spoon feeding Joss a bowl of mashed banana. He was loving every bite even though keeping it all in his mouth was a little beyond him. Especially when he grinned.

"I'll pour the coffee," Ruth offered. "Sit down," she indicated seats at the table to Julia and Rob. "Sorry Quinn, I'm taking over and it's your home." Ruth hugged Quinn's shoulders from behind her, "go on, tell me I'm an interfering mother-in-law."

"You're an interfering mother-in-law." Puck's voice in the doorway startled them all. He grinned at his mom then Quinn. "What?" He asked when they looked surprised to see him, "I live here, don't I?"

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting you home till this evening." Quinn replied, holding the spoon in mid air, till Joss reached out for it and guided it to his mouth himself.

"Good job, bud," laughed Puck, "was mommy making you wait too long? Hey honey, have you got a hug for daddy?" He asked Beth. Quinn still just looked at him. Damn, he'd come home way too soon. She hadn't even seen the painting yet. Puck, with Beth in his arms passed by to kiss Joss' head and dropped a kiss on Quinn's upturned lips. "Brian told me to take half a day off, to get ready for tonight. And because it's our first anniversary and his wife told him he had to."

"Oh my God." Ruth exclaimed, "I'd forgotten it's your anniversary. I can't believe you've been married a whole year. Where's the time gone? It's just flown." She made a few more comments on those lines to Julia and Rob. "I'm just kidding, of course I didn't forget. This is for you both." She handed Puck an envelope.

Puck glanced at Quinn before opening the envelope. The card inside was very sweet. The coupon inside the card was even better. "This coupon entitles the bearer to one full child-free weekend of your choice." Puck looked at his mom then John. "Seriously? You're going to take both of them? Overnight? Cool." He turned to Quinn, "better start getting the little guy used to taking a bottle, Q."

Sarah, Saul, Judy and Abe arrived. They all chatted around the table, Beth adored being the centre of attention as usual. "Oooh, time to go pick up mom and dad. Who wants to come with me?" John asked.

Puck volunteered. "I'll come, John. If no one minds," he glanced around, no one seemed to mind Puck going to the airport with John.

As soon as they left Quinn pounced on Julia. "Did you bring it?" She asked, nervously.

"Bring what?" Ruth asked over Beth's head. Beth was sat on Nana's knee drinking milk from her favourite Disney drinks bottle.

"Noah's anniversary present." Quinn grinned, her face alight with excitement. Julia unwrapped the discreet parcel she'd managed to carry and stow out of sight as soon as they'd got into the house.

"Well?" She asked as Quinn, Sarah and Ruth crowded round the picture.

"Oh my God," Quinn breathed, "that could be Joss in a few years. The features, everything, it's just…it's wow, it's amazing."

"It's my dad. And Noah. At Cohen's." Ruth had her hands to her cheeks, "oh, my dad," she sniffed and turned to hug her mom. Sarah had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is one of Nita's paintings? Of course it is, it has to be. It's fabulous. Oh there's Mrs Cohen. And Josef, God he looks young there doesn't he? And Noah, my little boy. Aww, he was so sweet when he was that age. He was about three, then?" Ruth looked towards Sarah for confirmation.

Sarah wiped her face and cleared her throat, "Mmm, yes, around about that. You can see exactly what Joss is going to look like in a couple of years, can't you? And my Benny. And Irena. Nita caught her features exactly, Irena always looked cross, fierce. She was only small but she could fell a grown man with one of her stares."

They all turned at the sound of the front door opening, they hadn't realised how long they had been admiring and commenting on the painting. Julia quickly covered it up again. It was going to the exhibition preview but only for the one night. After that it would be hung wherever Puck wanted it to be hung. And he still had no idea. No idea that he would be getting the painting for his anniversary gift and no idea that he'd ever been captured on canvas by the world famous A.M. Feldt.

"We're here," Puck called just before Evelyn came into the kitchen followed by Tom.

"How lovely to see everyone again," Evelyn cried, hugging each person in turn. "And look how much you've grown," she cried to Joss and to Beth. Beth started chatting back. "And how grown up you sound. I've missed you all _so_ much."

The afternoon went by quickly. "I'm just going to pick Hannah up from school, I'll be back soon," John said, already heading for the door.

"Did you manage to get a baby sitter for tonight?" Judy asked. "I'll stay here with Beth and Joss if you didn't, I'll go to the exhibition tomorrow."

Quinn turned to her mom and smiled her thanks. "Rachel and Finn are coming over to stay with Beth and Joss." Quinn patted her mom's hand on the table, "but thank you for the offer. I really want all of the family to be at the exhibit tonight. What about Isabelle? Did Peter's parents come up like they planned?"

"Yes they arrived last night. They've missed Isabelle so much. It's so easy for me, seeing all of my grandchildren all of the time, it must be so hard for them being such a long way away." Judy sighed, "I'm glad that Frannie and Peter chose to move back here but it must be so hard on Marcie and Greg, only seeing them occasionally."

Conversation moved to lighter topics, Julia's memory of childhood was as good as Evelyn's and by the time John had returned with Hannah they were all waiting for him with towels tied around their necks. As soon as the door opened and he walked in everyone began humming the Superman theme, one fist raised in the traditional Superman pose. "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Supe…" Puck couldn't finish his line for laughing, John had grabbed him in a headlock and had shoved a hand over Puck's mouth.

"Mom? Remember when I put Julia out on the porch?" John asked, "why did you have to bring her back in? The bears might have taken her if you'd have left her long enough." He was in no doubt that Julia had told of his youthful obsession with Superman. And that he had once tied a towel round his shoulders and climbed out of his window to try and fly like Superman. Sometimes sisters could be your worst enemy.

The rest of the afternoon was as funny, lots of stories told back and forth. Puck and Quinn were equally embarrassed as their moms started talking about their childhoods. Then Sarah started reminiscing too, not only about Puck but about Ruth too. John sat back satisfied, knowing he wasn't the only one in the firing line. Especially when his mom revealed some of Julia's more notorious antics.

As everyone left to have dinner and to get ready to go to the exhibition Ruth suddenly asked Puck what he'd got Quinn for their anniversary.

Puck looked shyly at Quinn. "Just a minute," he told his mom, still looking at Quinn. He ran upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a small gift wrapped box.

"Oooh, jewellery." Julia whispered to Quinn, "small box equals expensive jewellery." Then Julia turned to smile at Puck, "good choice."

"You haven't even seen it yet," Puck laughed, "I might have totally screwed up here."

"Never." Quinn insisted, "you always know exactly what to do, what to get, what to say. And this from someone who claims to be a guys' guy." Quinn stepped up to Puck and put her arms round his neck, quietly she whispered, "maybe that's why I love you."

"Nah," Puck grinned, "you love me because I'm adorable and we make cute babies together." His arms went round her waist drawing her close, the box still held in one hand. "So, do you want this or am I enough of a gift?"

"Don't kid yourself Puckerman," scoffed Quinn, "I like you well enough but I'll take the gift too."

Puck handed Quinn the small box, as their fingers touched he kissed her and murmured "happy anniversary" to her. Quinn opened the box and drew in a breath at the ring. A beautiful channel set emerald and diamond ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you." Quinn hugged Puck tight, "and emeralds are my favourites."

"They match your eyes," Puck whispered, staring into her eyes, one hand on her face. He totally forgot they had an audience.

"See?" Quinn smiled, a tear shimmering in her eyes, "you always say the best things." Puck kissed her again then took her hand. He took her engagement ring off and slid the eternity ring on next to her wedding ring then replaced her engagement ring. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "_That's_ why I love you, Puckerman." Quinn's trembling voice whispered quietly into his ear.

After admiring the ring everyone left except for Julia and Rob. Quinn quickly got dinner started, Julia stayed in the kitchen to help. Quinn shooed Puck and Rob out of the way, they took Beth and Joss with them. Puck was telling Rob about their trials and tribulations with the huge beast, Lord Pocklington and their many thwarted efforts to keep him out of their yard and in his own. Quinn shouted down the hall the story about the dog already being back in the their yard and watching Puck and Edgar replace the fence panel thinking he was on the other side of it. It still threw Quinn into hysterical laughter every time she thought about it.

"Happy Anniversary," Rachel cried as Puck opened the door, she came in and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. Finn walked in behind her, carrying Kristin in her car seat. Finn shook Puck's hand and said the same.

"Thank you." Puck smiled, "Quinn should be down in a minute, she's just settling Joss into bed. He's been fed so he should be cool. Beth's through there," he indicated the family room. Rachel entered first followed by Finn then Puck. Puck made the introductions. "Finn, Rachel, two of our very best friends, Julia, Rob, John's sister and brother-in-law."

Julia bent over Kristin's car seat to admire the baby, Beth did too, taking one of Kristin's hands gently and singing to her as she did to her baby brother. Finn looked at Puck, "A suit and tie again? Man, they keep making you get dressed up for stuff." He shook his head and sighed, "I feel sorry for you buddy, but that's what happens when you play at being a grown up."

"I know, it's cruel," Puck agreed, "but at least I make this look good," he grinned.

"And you know what it does to me," Quinn smiled from the doorway, one eyebrow raised, "how do I look?" She asked, holding her arms out, looking down at her dress, she was wearing the one she'd worn to Mr Schue's wedding.

"Amazing." Puck replied walking over to her, "you always do." Puck lowered his voice a little so only she could hear him, "nice to see the girls ready for their night out," he grinned with a glance towards her boobs. He turned back to Julia and Rob. "Are we ready?" They both nodded. "Let's go. We won't be late. And it's bedtime for Beth in an hour or so, ok? She's already had her bath and her supper, she'll probably just want to read a story with one of you." Puck passed on the information to both Rachel and Finn, "you have our phone numbers, we're only going to be….." Puck got cut off by Finn.

"Go." Finn laughed, "stop being such a daddy and go enjoy yourselves. We'll be absolutely fine, won't we Drizzle?" Finn deliberately used that name as he picked Beth up.

"Silly Finn, my Beff." Beth told Finn, hugging him round his neck. "Kiss mommy, kiss daddy, bye bye." She leant over to get kisses from mommy and daddy.

"Bye sweetie, be a good girl and mommy and daddy will see you later, ok?" Quinn said against Beth's cheek as she kissed her daughter again. "Oh she seems so grown up," Quinn sighed as they left the house to get into Puck's car.

At the exhibition all the family were waiting for them. There were a few selected people from all over the country, art critics, collectors, enthusiasts, local dignitaries, all people who were there by invitation only. As Puck wandered around, really looking at the paintings for the first time, he saw a number of places he recognised in Lima. He wanted to see what was under the cloth draped easel that had pride of place in the whole exhibit. The plaque with that one claimed that it was on loan only and would only be shown just for this one night. Puck thought it must be really, really special if the owner was only willing to let it be shown before the exhibition actually opened. Julia called for quiet to say a few words, she was stood at the covered easel.

"When I was first called by my brother to come and see these fabulous works of art I didn't believe him, didn't believe that these amazing paintings had been kept in situ for so many years. The story behind them is wonderful, the stuff dreams are made of. I'd like to introduce you to Mr Saul Epstein, the husband of the late Anita Maria Feldt. Thank you," Julia applauded as Saul stepped forwards.

"Thank you," Saul acknowledged people with a nod. "Many of you here may know that Nita loved to paint people. She was in great demand all over the world for her skill as a portrait artist but her first love was painting the scene around her, rather like Lowry, he always painted what he saw. Many of the paintings here today are scenes around Lima, you may even recognise people, although the scenes depict the every day lives of people, the focus is on the people, their faces. This one here, yet to be unveiled is an important piece in my family, in our family," he indicated the gathered members, Puck, Quinn, Ruth, Hannah and Sarah, "once you see it, it will perhaps explain a lot." Saul looked around at the avid faces of the people waiting to hear more. "Recently I got remarried to a wonderful woman," he smiled at Sarah who smiled shyly back. "I have a wonderful new family, I have a daughter," he indicated Ruth, "and grandchildren," he smiled at Hannah and Puck. "I even have great grandchildren but they aren't here tonight, they're at home in bed," which was greeted with a quiet laugh from the gathered people. "When we passed the house on to our grandson and his wife, I admit to being the only person who knew what they would find when they opened up the studio. And I also admit to deliberately keeping them in the dark, Noah, Quinn, I apologise for that but I thought that if you knew you wouldn't have accepted it." Puck and Quinn both gave Saul a little smile, Puck gave him a little nod too. Saul continued. "This next part has to come from Quinn. She was the one who discovered this piece, I wouldn't have recognised it for what it was. Quinn." Saul clapped, others copied as Quinn stepped forward to stand next to the easel.

"As soon as I saw this painting I knew who it was of. And how special it would be to our family." Quinn smiled at Sarah then beamed at Puck. She gently took hold of the cloth, Julia took the other side and between them they raised it up and off, revealing the painting. "Happy anniversary, Noah. This one is all yours."

Puck wasn't sure if he had spoken out loud or if he'd just shouted 'holy crap' in his head. He glanced around, people seemed to be looking at him, smiling and clapping so he assumed it was in his head. He took a couple of paces forward to Quinn, he kissed her cheek, he glanced at the painting, then did a double take. He leant forward and looked closer, he turned then to Sarah, his finger pointing, "That's….that's…Oh my God, that's my Grandpa…..and me?" He turned to his mom, saw her smiling and nodding, one hand covering her trembling lips, so was Sarah and Saul. Quinn was in tears, smiling, beaming, "God, that's amazing. I wasn't expecting _that_ I can tell you, Jeez, wow." Puck just couldn't formulate a coherent sentence. This was definitely him and his Grandpa on a Sunday morning picking up breakfast from Cohen's. And there was even his Grandpa's truck. His beloved truck. Puck still missed it, even now. "I guess we can see who Joss takes after," he smiled, still studying the painting. "Thank you. All of you," he said, hugging Quinn tight. "What an amazing, amazing gift. Thank you." Puck turned to Saul, hugging the old man tight, "and to think all these years I've really been up there in your attic. Scary thought, huh?" He laughed. "That is so cool," he whispered again, looking over Saul's shoulder at the painting. He could remember Sunday after Sunday going with Grandpa to Cohen's, sitting in the truck with Grandpa, holding Grandpa's hand walking into and out of the shop, holding the box of bagels on his lap on the way home. It always seemed like a magical time. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, even now he could bring to mind his Grandpa's gruff voice, the scent of his pipe tobacco, the feel of Grandpa's scratchy chin rubbing on his head when Puck snuggled up close on Grandpa's knee. Hannah had missed out on so many memories. He never wanted his own children to miss memories like that.

After the showing Puck drove Quinn, Julia and Rob home. For tonight the painting would remain where it was, the security measures in place more than adequate. The alarm in their own home would be serviced tomorrow, a requirement of the insurance company according to Quinn then the painting could be hung wherever he wanted.

"I need to think about this, where the best place would be." Puck said. "I don't just want to hang it anywhere, it needs to be in the best place possible. You can help us decide that, can't you Julia?" Julia agreed that she could and would take a lot of pleasure from giving them some guidance. Julia really liked her brother's step-son and his wife. She thought they were remarkable people and would have intuitively liked them regardless of their relationship with her family.

"You're back so soon," Rachel said in surprise, "I thought you'd have gone out for the whole night."

"It was a fabulous night, the exhibit was great, really great and Quinn surprised me with my anniversary present. Are you ready for it? One of the paintings from the attic has me and my Grandpa in it. Can you believe that? Julia here has cleaned it along with the rest of them and we're going to bring it back here and hang it somewhere. I tell you, I'd forgotten how much I looked like Joss does. Even the hair. Shocking."

Finn and Rachel laughed along with everyone else. "What time did Beth con you into letting her stay up till?" Quinn asked. "I bet she managed more than three stories didn't she?" Quinn's eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, ok, we read five," Finn admitted, "but only because I couldn't do it right at first and she kept telling me 'no, like daddy '. I had to do the different voices. She's cute. And clever."

Puck and Quinn both agreed with that. She knew when daddy did the wrong voice for a character or if he skipped a line in the story. And she made him go back and do it again, telling him 'do it right daddy'. "Yeah, you got that right, there's no fooling Beth, not with her stories." Puck smiled.

Once Rachel and Finn had left with their daughter, Quinn ran upstairs to get changed out of her dress, Julia did the same. Puck and Rob both shed their jackets and ties and sat at the kitchen table with a beer each. "John seems to have fitted into your family really well," Rob commented. "He certainly likes being a grandpa. I never thought I'd see that happen. He's a good guy."

"Yeah he is. He certainly makes my mom happy," Puck nodded, "she's been on her own for a long time. My dad left when I was about eight or nine, Hannah was only a baby. She never seemed to be unhappy don't get me wrong, she's always been a strong person but now, seeing her now it's like she was only half living till she met John. I'm glad that they did meet and that they're happy together. It's really cool to see her like that with someone. And I'm glad my kids have a chance to have a grandpa like I had."

"That sounds like deep and emotional talk in here," Julia commented, coming through into the kitchen. "Can we lighten things up or what? I have a _boat load _of stories about John. I have no problem in sharing them with you." Julia smirked and picked up Rob's beer, "in fact I think I must insist that I do." Puck got four more beers out of the fridge and came and sat back down.

"I can't drink that," moaned Quinn as she saw Puck place a bottle at the empty space beside him. "A few more months when Joss is weaned maybe but not right now." She showed Puck a sad face. He turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"I think you should start to get him used to a bottle so that we can take advantage of my mom and John's offer of having them both stay for the weekend. Maybe we can go away somewhere properly. Just the two of us. We've only ever had one night away before and that was our wedding night." Puck reminded Quinn, his hand on her knee under the table.

"I still can't believe you're so young," Julia said again, "you both always seem really mature and put together. You know what you're doing, where you're going and your babies are beautiful." Julia sighed, "I think it's time we stopped living like teenagers and started to think about having a family," she said to Rob then pulled a face. "But I like my Sundays, lazing around in bed, not getting up till four in the afternoon, holidays, clothes just doing what I want when I want. I'm really selfish I suppose."

"There are times I'd love to be able to do that, just stay in bed and not get up till the mood strikes me, to just be free to do what I want but then I hear one word and _that_ is more precious than anything." Quinn shrugged at Puck, "my little girl calls me 'mommy' and nothing else is important."

"I totally agree. The first time Beth said 'daddy', properly said it, my heart melted." Puck squeezed Quinn's knee, his hand travelling up her thigh a little, he looked her in the eye, smiling, "our babies are beautiful, amazing, wonderful little people. And I wouldn't swap my life for anything. Not ever." And Quinn felt exactly the same.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the original Glee concept. I do however own a disgruntled cat (she's been to my sister's for Christmas and munched her way through five houseplants) and finally after five days a fully recovered and working phone line. And false lashes and a spray tan ready for New Year's Eve, yay, happy fun times *big smile***

**A/N: Thank you guest for your review, it was very much appreciated. Things this time of year are busy for everyone and I totally understand that people don't have the time. So thanks for doing that. And to lexiepuckerman-evans14, lovely to hear from you again, as it is f1lo and Quick1329. Chloe, thank you for your review too and to An0n, thank you for taking the time to read my work and for the suggestion. It's not something I've considered doing as I feel writing about real people rather than the characters they play is quite an invasion of privacy. **

**Apologies for the lengthy delay in updating. We have been to stay with my mum for Christmas and New Year and unfortunately my mum doesn't have internet access.**

**I hope that everyone has a really excellent New Year. **

"I wish you'd left your dress on," Puck murmured against Quinn's throat as soon as they closed their bedroom door. "Your boobs look awesome in that dress." His lips travelled down her throat to the v of her t shirt, nudging aside the loose top. He lifted his head and smiled into her eyes at what he'd discovered. "Birthday underwear." His lips twitched, "cool. I really hope that's an invitation." His hands drifted lower sneaking under the waistband of her leggings, finding the matching panties. "Fuck, yeah." He mumbled against her breast, pressing Quinn's body back against the door, his hard body setting hers on fire.

Quinn's fingers quickly unbuttoned Puck's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, he allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. Her fingers found the button and zip of his pants, easing them open. Puck groaned as her fingers stroked him, his lips closing around her nipple, exposed by the sexy undies. Quinn sucked in a breath and looked down, one hand rising to his head, her fingers spearing through his hair. She guided his head up, their lips joining. Puck bent at the knees a little, his hands on her ass, straightening up lifting Quinn higher, he pressed himself into her centre. Quinn thrust herself away from the door into him. Puck stepped back carrying her, he laid her on their bed. Stood between Quinn's thighs he tugged her leggings down, throwing them to the floor behind him. Quinn pulled her t shirt off and threw that too. She sat up, her lips finding his nipple, pushing his pants down blindly. Puck pressed on Quinn's shoulders easing her back down. "God you look amazing. Did you have that underwear on all night?" Quinn nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth. She sucked in another breath, her body arching up from the bed as Puck leant over her, his hot breath almost scalding her. "Fuck, if I'd have known _that _we wouldn't have got to the exhibition." He dropped to his knees looking all the way up her body, they held eye contact as he dipped lower, his tongue blindly seeking her, finding her through the opening in the panties. Quinn's eyes closed as he sipped, licked, nibbled, his fingers joining his tongue, opening her, entering her. Quinn's body tightened in reaction. "No, I want you, just you," Quinn's breathless demand coincided with her fingers spearing the front of his hair, pushing his head up, away. "Please, now." She whispered. Puck happily complied, standing up then kneeling on the bed still between her thighs. He leant forward, one hand at the side of her head, the other guiding himself into her. Quinn gripped Puck's ass thrusting herself up to meet his thrusts. As their mouths melded he rolled over taking Quinn with him. She pushed herself up, sitting up, her hands on his chest, rocking back and forth. Just as Quinn felt the tension gather in the pit of her stomach, he rolled again, kneeling up, he lifted her hips a little, pulling her tight to him, Quinn's breath stuck in her throat as she shattered in slow motion. Puck felt her muscles gripping him, milking him, forcing his release, his back bowed as he thrust as far into her as possible, not a millimetre between them. He collapsed onto her with a grunt.

"Happy Anniversary," he smiled against her throat, "better than this morning?"

Quinn smiled, her arms tightening round Puck's shoulders. "Different. Not better. There was nothing wrong with this morning. Every time is amazing."

"True, every time with you is totally amazing," Puck kissed her again. And again. And again, shifting inside her, hardening again. Quinn's legs wrapped around his hips as he began thrusting once more.

On Tuesday morning they both groaned when the alarm sounded. "Time to get up," Quinn murmured into Puck's chest, his arm around her shoulders. Quinn went to make breakfast. Julia joined her just before Puck came down ready to go to work.

"What's the plan of action for today?" Julia asked, bright and full of energy. "Is there anything I can help you with? Anything I can do?"

"Not really, no particular plans for today," Quinn mused. "I don't know if John or Ruth have something in mind."

Puck had breakfast and left taking his lunch with him. He reminded Quinn that the alarm people would be coming today so that the painting could be hung in their home. "I know, I'm not intending going anywhere today." Quinn smiled as she kissed him on the door step. "See you later."

Quinn and Julia chatted at the kitchen table for a while. Quinn brought Joss down when she heard him waken. Julia had fun feeding Joss his breakfast while Quinn went back up for Beth who had shouted that she'd 'waked up mommy'.

Rob came down soon after Beth and insisted on cooking breakfast for them all, showing off his one and only culinary skill, according to Julia, omelettes. They were delicious and again they sat at the kitchen table laughing and chatting. "You know, I might start trying to get Joss to take a bottle today. When we had to go back to school Beth had to learn how to take a bottle. She didn't like it at first but we persevered." Quinn said, deep in thought. "If Joss can get used to it, me and Noah can go away for the weekend, just on our own."

"Where would you like to go for your weekend away?" Julia asked, "if you had the choice of anywhere in the world, absolutely anywhere, where would you go?"

"If there were no time constraints like travelling to get there, I'd absolutely love to go to Australia, see The Great Barrier Reef. I think if I could just up and go anywhere, that's where I'd go first." Quinn replied after giving it some thought. "Right, pump. I won't be long." She stood and took herself off to express. When she returned with a bottle full, Joss' eyes lit up. He bounced and giggled in his highchair, his hands reaching out excitedly. "Well, if he's that ready for this it might just do the trick. Would you like to do the honours? I get the feeling if I try to give it to him he won't want it, he'll just go for the source." Quinn handed the bottle to Julia. She took Joss out of his chair and Julia sat him on her knee, a little awkwardly till Quinn helped her to settle him. Joss laid back smiling up at Julia and as soon as the silicon nipple touched his lips they closed round it and he sucked away. Quinn watched from over Julia's shoulder. "You'd think he'd never been fed any other way, wouldn't you?" She shook her head and snorted, remembering all the times they'd tried to get Joss to even take water from a bottle and failed. Kids. So unpredictable.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." Puck laughed when he came home from work. "Are you sure that's my son?" Joss was very happily taking a bottle of expressed milk from Quinn. "Beth would never take it from you, would she? From anyone else, yeah but not from you. When you were feeding her she only wanted the real deal." He marvelled.

"Well, they do say all babies are different, and I just thought it was worth giving it another try. He seems happy enough." Quinn smiled down at Joss. "And if he carries on accepting his feeds from a bottle it means we can look at getting away for the weekend sometime soon. Maybe even before the holidays."

"Maybe." Puck agreed, "but I didn't think you'd get on it this soon, mom only gave us that coupon yesterday."

Quinn grinned. "There's no time like the present."

"Yeah, true. It's my day off tomorrow so if you want I can come with you all to Beth's party at day care. Help out maybe?" Puck kissed Beth on top of her head as Quinn nodded, smiling. "I'll go shower, what's for dinner?"

"Tuna pasta bake, it's just about ready." Quinn replied, still watching Joss. He was smiling back at her as he took a break from sucking on his bottle. "Julia and Rob are out with your mom, John and Hannah. And Evelyn and Tom too." Quinn called as Puck climbed the stairs. He answered but it was too muffled for her to hear properly.

After dinner Beth wanted to help mommy wash up. She stood on a stool and played in the water. It took Quinn a lot longer than it usually would to wash up and get the kitchen in order. But she appreciated that Beth was trying to help.

The next morning was very relaxed. Beth woke first and got out of bed to come see mommy and daddy. She climbed up into their bed to whisper to daddy that she needed the bathroom. Puck, laid on his back and sound asleep opened his eyes to Beth knelt on his chest, her hands either side of his head and her nose almost touching his.

"You waked up daddy," Beth said happily, "bathroom, pease." Puck blinked then opened his eyes wide, trying to really wake up.

"Come on then," his gruff voice was quiet. He got up, helping Beth down first and followed her to the bathroom. Once she'd finished she climbed back into bed and snuggled between mommy and daddy. Joss was the next to wake up. Puck heard him start to shift about in his bed. "Let's go get Joss," he whispered to Beth.

Joss had rocked up onto his hands and knees by the time Puck and Beth got into his bedroom. He had a huge beaming smile for both of them. "Morning bud," Puck grinned at him, lifting him from his bed. "So, shall we leave mommy sleeping this morning? Go get breakfast without her?" Beth watched as daddy changed Joss. She followed as he carried Joss through and laid him on the bed next to Quinn. Puck collected sweat pants from his drawer then went to the bathroom, asking Beth to stay with Joss, watch him for a moment.

In the kitchen Beth sat on her booster seat chattering away to Joss as daddy warmed Quinn's milk from the fridge then made Joss' rice. Puck fed him with that first then held Joss close as he drank the rest of the bottle. "This is cool bud," he smiled down at Joss, "and daddy used to give you a bottle too, remember that honey?" He asked Beth. Beth nodded her head although her expression was uncertain. "What are we going to have for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Bagels" Beth shouted, smiling.

"Not bagels this morning. Shall we have scrambled eggs? On toast?" Beth nodded at daddy's suggestion. "Think we should take some up to mommy to let her have breakfast in bed?" Again Beth nodded at daddy's suggestion.

"I think mommy doesn't need breakfast in bed," Quinn's voice interrupted them, "but thank you so much for the thought." Quinn kissed Beth as she passed then Puck. Joss grinned up at her from behind the bottle. "I can't believe how well he's taken to that. It was a struggle to even get him to drink water from one a couple of months ago."

Quinn made breakfast for them all as Julia and Rob joined them. Puck asked what time they were going to the Halloween party at day care in the afternoon. "It starts at one thirty," Quinn replied. They spent the morning just getting on with their every day lives, Quinn cleaned the house, Puck spent time with Beth and Joss. Tom and Evelyn came over to spend time with Julia and Rob. Tom and Rob offered to help Puck decorate the front of the house for Halloween. Beth loved helping too, she passed pumpkins to daddy.

When it was time to go to the party Quinn got both children ready in their costumes. Deena welcomed them as they walked in, Puck carried Joss the Caterpillar, Beth ran ahead, fluttering her wings telling anyone who would listen that she was a 'busafy'. All the children played games and had cakes. Beth loved the party.

After dinner Puck took both of them out round the neighbourhood, helping Beth to knock at doors and ring doorbells, reminding her of what to say when home owners answered while crouching down to hold Joss upright in his costume. Joss and Beth were a huge hit. Every single person who saw them thought the caterpillar and the butterfly costumes were brilliant. Well, almost every single person. There was one exception. Shona McDonald. But then again Shona was never going to say anything nice about the Puckerman family.

"Twick and tweet," Beth shouted to Edgar as soon as he opened the door, the grin on her face absolutely huge. "My's a busafy," she told him with all seriousness, swaying gently to make her wings flutter.

"You're a beautiful butterfly, and Joss is a fabulous caterpillar," Edgar crouched to talk to Beth, holding both of her hands. Behind him Shona seethed. How dare her husband talk to these people? How dare he know their children's names? Edgar looked over Beth's head to Puck. "But daddy didn't get dressed up, aww, that's a shame, isn't it Beth? Daddy should get dressed up next year too, what do you say?" He grinned widely at Beth nodding his head along with her as she very seriously agreed that daddy should dress up with her and Joss. Beth then very carefully chose a candy from the bowl that Edgar held out to her and dropped it into her pumpkin bag.

Puck laughed and shook his head at Edgar's suggestion. "Not a chance. Are we ready to go home now? Nana and Grandpa will be waiting to see you both," Beth nodded. "See you later Edgar, wave bye bye to Edgar," Puck encouraged Beth, holding her hand.

As soon as they reached home Beth ran into the house to see Nana and Grandpa. "Nana, my's a busafy" Beth skipped around twirling, making her wings flutter and flap even more.

"And you make a beautiful butterfly," Ruth bent over to tell Beth, Beth grinned back and sighed, nodding along with Nana. "Are you ready to come with me and Grandpa? Go trick or treating with Hannah? She's in the car waiting for you." Again Beth nodded and held on to Nana's hand. "We'll bring her back later. Ok?"

Just before they left Puck answered the door to two ghosts and a Frankenstein. He held out the bowl that Quinn had filled with goodies for them to choose. Quinn stood near with the caterpillar clad Joss in her arms. The two little girl ghosts were absolutely enchanted with Joss. Beth walked past holding Nana's hand and told them all that she was a 'busafy'.

Puck was busy at the door for a lot of the evening. "I never knew there were this many kids in the neighbourhood, I don't think I've ever seen any about," he grumbled to Quinn. Every time he answered he door he took Joss with him. Joss squealed and waved his arms about with excitement at all the people on the doorstep, some with parents at the gate, some parents came closer up the path. Everyone commented on the little caterpillar in Puck's arms. One mom, Puck thought he might have seen her about in the area, asked what costume their other child had on. "We have a butterfly too but she's gone out with her Nana." Puck told her, smiling. "Ah, here she comes now," as his mom helped Beth from her car seat. Beth ran up the path to her daddy, fluttering her wings.

Beth held out her bulging pumpkin bag, "Grampy gived me lots and lots." She said, sounding excited. She leant over her open bag and delved in, bending over to reach the bottom of the bag, Beth didn't realise that when she bent down the bag got lower too.

"You better check with mommy before you eat all of that," Puck told Beth. "Hey Hannah, did you have a good time with Beth?" He asked his sister, dressed as a mad professor, he was still waiting for the Rambo and the Dracula in front of him to make a decision about what to take from the goody bowl.

"Yeah, she was cool, she told everyone she was a 'busafy' as soon as they opened their doors," Hannah glanced at the two boys still making their decisions, "come on, get a grip, it's a candy not a life choice. Marvin, here, take it, go." Hannah took the choice out of their hands and plonked a few candies in their goody bags. "Go, spend an hour next door deciding. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She looked at her brother and her mother, "what?"

"Nothing," grinned Puck, "I never said a word." He looked towards his mom. "She is some sort of ass kicker, right?" Puck was seriously impressed with his sister. It was as good as a certainty that no mere male would ever walk all over Hannah Puckerman and get away with it. And Puck could totally live with that idea.

"I think here is the best place." Julia stood back and nodded. "There's enough light but it won't be in direct sunlight or anywhere near a heat source. It's the absolute bane of my life, heat. You've no idea the damage it can do to a painting."

"Perfect." Quinn agreed. "Although I'm not too worried about any damage, we have our very own art restorer in the family," she grinned at Julia, "perhaps you know her she works…" both Quinn and Julia broke out in laughter.

"You girls seem like you're having fun." Rob said as he came through into the family room, carrying Joss, Beth skipping along at his side. They both turned to look at Rob with the two children.

"You do too," smiled Julia. "You know, that looks good on you."

"What does?" He asked, blowing a raspberry on Joss' neck. Both Julia and Quinn looked at each other then back at him.

"I really think there's a strong possibility of this family getting bigger soon." Quinn grinned. Julia smiled shyly and nodded her agreement.

"I think you might be right." Julia said quietly, "spending time with these two gorgeous angels makes me think it's possible." She looked over to Rob, laughing at his shocked face. "It's what you've wanted for a long time. We can do this." She gulped suddenly, "can't we?" Rob nodded, not daring to say a word. A family of their own was something he had wanted for quite a few years.

Quinn answered the hammering at the door. Shona McDonald was once again furious. "Mrs McDonald." Quinn began, holding her hand up to stop the woman from even speaking, "if your dog has dug his way into our yard again I'm very sorry but he'll have to stay there until he digs his way back. Noah's at work and there's no way I'm going to take the fence apart." Shona stamped her foot, grunted and stormed off without saying a word. Quinn closed the door.

"Who was that?" Julia asked, amazed that anyone would be so rude.

"That was the woman who keeps accusing Noah of stealing her dog, bad mouthing him around the neighbourhood and us as a family." Quinn sighed. "I can't help but feel sorry for her though," she explained about their missing child. "I can't grasp what she's going through and has been for years, but the hours that Beth was missing felt like a lifetime for us." Quinn had to take a deep breath, it still got her, even after a year, even knowing that Tracy Ingram was locked up and couldn't touch them.

Rob went out to the yard to find Lord Pocklington digging up the lawn. Again. "He's determined to find something, isn't he?" Rob commented to Quinn who had just joined him.

"Yeah, it seems so." Quinn sighed. "You know, it's weird, every time he digs his way in here he always comes back to this spot and digs. I've no idea what's under there, he only started doing this when we moved in, he never did it when Saul lived here. Maybe there's dinosaur bones under there." Quinn sighed again and left the dog to it. Maybe if they left him long enough he'd actually find what he was looking for and then he might stop visiting.

"Errm, Quinn," Rob sounded hesitant. She looked back at him, "were you serious about bones being under there?"

Quinn glanced down at the earth that Lord Pocklington was flicking out behind him. She caught sight of the same thing Rob had just seen. "I wasn't but….." Quinn bent over, "these don't look like animal bones." Quinn looked towards the hole that was deeper than anything the dog had managed before, "Rob, grab him, don't let him dig anymore. I'm calling John." Both Rob and Quinn could see the dirt filled eye sockets of what looked like a human skull. A very small human skull.

The forensic team found the best way to gain access to the rear of the property without traipsing through the house was to temporarily remove a fence panel making it possible to go from the drive to the back yard. The huge white tent protected the area from both the elements and prying eyes. Saul and Sarah were in the kitchen with Quinn, Rob, John and Edgar. Saul feared the worst.

"I remember when Nita had the garden landscaped, the work was done while we were in Monaco. She was painting the princesses. It was September, October of 1989." He swallowed hard, looking at Edgar. "What if….I can't even say it." Saul reached out and covered his friend's hand on the table.

Edgar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It would give us an answer. After all these years we would finally know." He knew exactly what Saul meant. Was this skeleton his missing child? It was entirely possible. He hoped that it wasn't. But it was possible. "I have to go see Shona. Tell her what we've found. It might not be anything to do with Samuel, but I have to prepare her. Just in case." He stood, not entirely steadily and left.

John spoke quietly with Quinn and Rob. "One theory is that disturbing the ground for the swing set and to make the base for the playhouse and the sandpit released odours that the dog's sensitive nose picked up. That's possibly why he's been so determined to get into the yard to dig. As much as I hope this isn't Edgar's son I also hope it is. It'd give them closure that's long overdue." He glanced at Quinn, taking her hand. "How are you holding up? It must have been a shock to see that in your yard."

Quinn nodded. "It was but the worst part is knowing that only a few weeks ago me, Beth and Mercedes were sat in just about that spot on a blanket having a picnic." She trembled a little. "Poor Edgar, Mrs McDonald. I just don't know what to think." Quinn turned as Puck came through the door.

"Are you all ok?" He hugged Quinn, even with his clothes grimy from work. "Saul called the garage, he said to come home. I got a shock at the police cars and stuff outside. I wasn't expecting that." John explained exactly what had been found and what they currently thought it could mean to their neighbours. "Jeez, how's Edgar? And Mrs McDonald?" Asked Puck.

John just shrugged. "There'll have to be tests done first before we can say with any certainty that this actually _is_ Samuel McDonald. They're using ground penetrating radar just now to see if there's anything else under there too."

The activity in the yard went on long into the evening. A helicopter made numerous passes overhead, the footage shot from there making the news. Once more Quinn and Puck saw their house and yard on the TV. The newscaster mentioned both the disappearance of Beth a year ago and her return within 24 hours and Samuel McDonald, missing for over 23 years. The speculation was that these remains belonged to him, to Samuel McDonald. Edgar returned to the scene. Shona was waiting at home, her sister, Maureen had arrived from Cincinnati and was with her. No one was quite sure which hat Edgar had on. Chief of Police or daddy. Until a watch was unearthed. "Please tell me that watch isn't a Ninja Turtle watch," Edgar's voice was barley above a whisper. He was definitely wearing the 'daddy' hat. The look he received from the forensic technician gave him the answer he both wanted and dreaded. "Lot's of kids would have had one of those. Right?" Edgar looked towards John and other police officers hoping for confirmation, "Samuel wouldn't have been the only kid with a turtle watch….right?" His voice got quieter.

John walked over to his boss. "Edgar, I don't think it's a good idea, you being here. Go home. Go to Shona. I'll come to see you if there's anything definite to report." John patted Edgar's shoulder, encouraging him to go.

"Look after him, John." Edgar asked, "even if this isn't my son, this is someone's kid and he deserves that. Take care of him for me." John nodded that he would, knowing that the remains would be treated with respect, regardless of whose they were.

The atmosphere at Puck and Quinn's house was tense. Joss was picking up on that. It didn't help that he was also teething. Quinn was trying desperately to comfort Joss. The only thing that had even a little success was feeding him. "How long will it be till they know, do you think?" Quinn asked Puck.

"I've no idea." He answered, hugging Beth tightly to him. "They'll have to match DNA I suppose." Puck sighed into Beth's hair then turned away from the dining room window to meet Quinn's eyes, "I don't know whether to hope that it is or isn't Edgar's son." He saw Quinn's understanding. "If it's not him there's always hope that he's still alive, somewhere. If it is him it ends 23 years of searching. I don't know which would be worse." Quinn totally understood what he meant. She didn't know which would be worse either. They would all soon find out the truth.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: No claim to ownership. A confession of borrowing a scene from a TV advert.**

**A/N: This chapter was already written before I heard the news. The sudden and tragic, devastating death of my best friend has left me wondering what the hell I'm doing. My focus right now has to be on her children, helping them in any way I can to come to terms with losing their mother. Thank you all for your support along the way, for each of the fictions, chapters you've read. Maybe one day I'll be able to come back to it, who knows.**

**This is dedicated to Annie Fox. You've no idea the joy you brought to my life, how much I'll miss you. Love you forever, Foxy xxx**

The forensic team had finished their work by the weekend and had cleared away all of their equipment. The yard no longer resembled a scene from 'Bones'. Now it was just a waiting game to find out the results of the tests that would have to be conducted. Waiting to see which family would finally have their answer. Three families in Lima were living in dread to see if their missing child was the one who had been found in the Puckerman's back yard. Three families were praying that they wouldn't hear anything. The same three families were praying that their nightmare would be over.

Puck answered the knock at the door just after he'd returned from Cohen's on Sunday morning. "Edgar, Mrs McDonald," he said to the couple on the doorstep, more than a little surprised to see them. "Come in. How are you?" Puck didn't really know what to say. They were still waiting for conclusive proof that the skeleton uncovered in the back yard was that of their son, Samuel, but other items found in the shallow grave along with the skeleton seemed to indicate that it probably was. There was the Ninja Turtles watch, which Edgar had seen on the day Lord Pocklington uncovered the bones. There was also a two-headed trick coin and a gold signet ring on a chain. Samuel had been given a Turtles watch for his birthday, he had found a two-headed trick coin when they'd visited family in Atlantic City a couple of months before his disappearance and Samuel had taken to wearing his grandfather's gold signet ring on a gold chain around his neck since the lovely old gent had died. Circumstantial but fairly damning evidence.

"Noah," Edgar began quietly. "Would you mind if we errm…just have a few minutes….." he sighed, indicating the general direction of the back yard.

"Sure, take all the time you need," Puck said quietly, nodding, "you know the way," he patted Edgar's shoulder as they passed. Puck walked back into the family room to Quinn. "I just don't know what to say to them," he murmured, pulling Quinn close.

"I'll go put the coffee on," Quinn said with a sad smile, "maybe they might have a cup with us. When they're ready." She was finding it hard to cope with, knowing that there had been a child's body under their feet every time they'd gone into the yard. It made her cringe thinking that Beth had jumped and skipped and played and yelled and sung and laughed in the yard. It seemed so disrespectful to the poor child who had lain under their feet. A child who had probably been murdered. Maybe even murdered in their yard. By who? That was the question. Was there still a murderer at large in their neighbourhood? Were _her_ children safe? And thinking _that_ made her feel so selfish. Quinn was incredibly confused.

Puck leant in through the kitchen doorway. "Joss is still rolling over and Beth is playing with her blocks," he told Quinn. "They'll be fine for a few minutes," he finished as he went to the bathroom. Quinn heard Joss start to cry, he must have realised that neither mommy nor daddy were there to turn him over so he could roll again. Joss had only mastered the art of rolling one way and got frustrated when he came up against an immoveable object.

"My can do it, mommy," Beth called. Quinn left the coffee machine half filled to see exactly what Beth could do. As she reached the family room Beth was huffing and puffing, half carrying, half dragging Joss to a better position.

Quinn's heart was in her mouth. Her strangled "Thank you honey, but I think Joss is a little heavy for you to carry," caught Puck's attention just as he rejoined them.

"Crap," he murmured to Quinn. "I thought they'd be ok for a couple of minutes. Guess not."

Puck stayed in the family room with Beth and Joss, Quinn returned to the coffee machine. From the kitchen window she saw Edgar and his wife slowly turn and walk back towards the house. As they reached the top of the stairs into the kitchen she gave them a slight smile over her shoulder. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? Or at least coffee?" Quinn asked softly.

Edgar smiled back and nodded, "Yes, thank you. That would be nice."

Quinn left them to sit in the kitchen for a moment. "Edgar and Mrs McDonald are staying for breakfast, will you bring Joss through, please?" she asked Puck. Beth skipped to the kitchen herself.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you today?" Edgar tried to sound bright as he spoke to Beth. "Did daddy bring your bagels today?" he asked.

"My daddy bringed it brefstast," Beth nodded to Edgar. She climbed up onto a chair at the side of him and knelt up. Quinn lifted her and sat her on her booster seat.

Even Shona McDonald had to smile at Beth's earnest little face and her enthusiasm for her bagels. "How old is she?" Shona asked quietly. Shona seemed to be trying her absolute best to be pleasant. She also seemed a little out of it.

"Almost two and a half." Puck replied as he brought Joss in and sat him in his highchair. "And this little guy is just about six months old."

"So there's just two years in between them?" Shona again seemed to be trying to be nice. Her voice was stilted as though not used to speaking to people, her question unnecessary, possibly just something to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Puck answered anyway, "Yep, Joss arrived just a few days before Beth's second birthday. Didn't you bud?" Puck grinned at the baby who was bouncing up and down in his highchair, his arms waving wildly, excited at seeing his breakfast bowl in front of him with small pieces of bagel in it. Joss squealed and grinned showing off his two bottom teeth, his only teeth. When Puck set the bowl on his tray, Joss dived right in and squished the pieces in his fingers then tried to find his mouth with them. "Yeah, sorry about that," Puck apologised, noticing the surprised looked on Shona's face. "I guess his table manners could use a little work."

"Don't apologise," Edgar smiled, "you're just learning there, aren't you Joss?"

Quinn brought the coffee and sat down at the table. Beth was already nibbling around the edges of her first bagel, as usual held up on one finger like a giant ring. The talk around the table was of normal everyday things. It was very strained and more than a little strange, though no one was quite ready to talk about the giant elephant in the room. Beth chattered and chattered, oblivious to the tension. When she'd finished eating she sang her new song for Edgar. He was enchanted by Beth's mixed up rendition of How Much Is That Doggy In The Window. They were all relieved that it brought up the subject of Lord Pocklington. That in turn opened the floodgates.

"I apologise for accusing you of trying to steal my dog, Mr Puckerman," Shona said quietly. "I see now that my dog was just trying to help us. Guide us." Edgar's hand covered his wife's on the table, giving her the comfort that they both needed.

Quinn heard Puck asking Mrs McDonald to call him Noah even while she was thinking that she didn't quite understand Shona's statement. How was a dog, bought years after the event, trying to help his owner find someone that the dog didn't even know was lost? But if that was the way Shona was looking at it who was she to argue? If that helped Shona then it could only be a good thing. Quinn stood to answer another knock at the door.

"We're not expecting anyone, are we?" she asked Puck as she left the kitchen.

"Not that I know," he replied, shaking his head, helping Joss to put a piece of bagel in his mouth.

"Grammy," Quinn said in surprise as she opened the door to Coraline. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying it like that makes it sound like I'm not welcome," Coraline replied as she came through the door. "I've just been to church so I thought I'd call and see you on my way past." She handed Quinn her coat and sailed through to the kitchen. "Good mor-orning," she stumbled over the word as she caught sight of Shona McDonald sat at the table sharing breakfast with _her _great grandchildren. Coraline raised an eyebrow. "And to what do we owe the honour?" she asked, her tone making it sound as if she meant the exact opposite.

"Grammy," Puck began, rising to bring her a plate and a cup of coffee, "Edgar and Mrs McDonald came to spend a few minutes in the yard and now we're all having breakfast. You'll join us, right?" he didn't wait for an answer, neither did he expect one. He knew that Coraline would understand why the McDonalds had wanted to spend a few minutes in the yard. He also wondered if she would be the one to start talking about it properly.

"How exactly are you related, Mrs Black?" Shona asked, indicating the family around the table.

"I'm Quinn's grandmother," Coraline answered lifting her coffee cup, "on her mother's side," she clarified. "When shall we expect you to rejoin the kitting group?" Coraline asked. Shona didn't reply.

"Cake, Grammy," Beth told her, showing Grammy the small box from Cohen's. "S'_my _cake," she emphasised, "S'not for Joss. S'my cake."

"But will you share a tiny bit with your brother?" Grammy asked Beth, smiling at her. "I know you will, you love your baby brother, don't you?"

Beth screwed up her face, thinking about it. Quinn wasn't entirely convinced that Grammy's words would hold any water once Beth was ready for her cake later in the day. She might conveniently forget them.

"So," Grammy turned to Edgar and asked, "Do you know what happened yet?" She pointed in the general direction of the yard.

"So far the only thing that can be said with any degree of certainty is that the remains belong to a child under the age of fifteen," Edgar said with a sigh. "Although seeing what was brought up along with the….along with…." Edgar cleared his throat, his words choking him a little, "what was also uncovered, the watch, the ring and the coin, I have very little doubt Mrs Black, that we have finally found our son, Samuel." As Edgar finished speaking Shona tried to hold back a sob, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beth climbed down from her chair and went to Mrs McDonald's side, "Aww," she patted Shona's knee. "My kiss it better?" Beth asked, concern on her little face. Mrs McDonald broke down even more. She bent towards Beth and hugged her, squeezed her tightly. Beth patted the crying woman's shoulders then asked, "S'better now?" Shona nodded, straightening back up, trying to smile through her tears. Beth skipped back to her seat and climbed back up. She stretched towards Puck and kissed his cheek with a sloppy 'mwah'. "My kiss you daddy," she said with a beaming smile. Even Puck was blinking hard, Grammy too. Quinn couldn't even try to hide the emotion.

Edgar cleared his throat. "Thank you, for letting us…" his voice trailed off again as he pointed towards the yard, "and for inviting us to join you," he stood and held his hand out to his wife. She took it gratefully and they left with a wave. Puck closed the door behind them and came back to the table. Conversation was difficult to get going till Beth decided it was time to sing again and entertained them all with her full repertoire.

Judy rang on Monday morning long after Puck had gone to work. "Are you still thinking about taking some classes?" she asked Quinn.

"Yes," Quinn replied, not realising until she said it that she really meant it. "Why? Did you have an idea for me?"

"I did actually," Judy replied. "I bumped into one of your old teachers at the weekend, Ms McGann." Judy waited to see if Quinn would mention anything. She didn't. "Well, she was wondering if you were ok, you haven't contacted her about going in to school for the Sexual Health classes and every time she's tried to contact you, you haven't returned her calls. Anyway, we got to talking and we both agree it would be a good idea if maybe you could go in to school one day a week to support in the class, bring your experiences." Again Judy waited for Quinn to comment. Nothing. "What do you think? Do you want to do it? I'll watch Beth and Joss for you, all you have to do is call Ms McGann. Her number is…."

"Mom, I'm not so sure it would be a good idea," Quinn replied, feeling the dread filling her that thoughts of walking back through the doors of McKinley gave her. And she had no clue why.

"It was just an idea," Judy sounded hurt. "If there's anything else you want to do just let me know, I'll still watch them both for you. I miss having Beth a few days a week," she admitted.

"Why? You see Isabelle everyday." Quinn asked, puzzled. She couldn't understand it. Nor could she understand why she rarely saw her sister these days. Now that she thought about it, she rarely saw anyone. At all. And she rarely went anywhere. She rarely even got out of her 'lounging round the house' clothes. She looked down at herself and saw with fresh eyes the way she looked in her leggings and sloppy top. Quinn felt disgusted with herself. In the four days since Julia and Rob had returned to New York, she couldn't remember wearing anything else but these clothes. "Mom, do you feel like a trip to the mall, just to have a wander round, have lunch, just get out and see people?" Quinn asked.

"That would be nice. Do you want to meet there or shall I come and pick you up?" Judy asked.

"If you come and pick us up I can take the stroller instead of hiring one. It'll fit in your car, it doesn't fit in mine," Quinn replied.

"That's fine, I'll see you soon. Bye honey," Judy's pleasure could be heard in her voice. As soon as she ended her call to Quinn Judy rang the garage. Puck was on his break.

"Hey Judy, what's up?" Puck asked when Brian called him to the phone.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Judy asked, getting straight to the point. "She sounds really down, not like her old self."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Puck admitted, "I've no idea why, I'm just hoping she doesn't do the same as before."

"Doesn't she go out much? Meet up with friends?" Judy asked.

"Well, most of our friends are away at college and the double stroller doesn't fit into her car so going out to somewhere she needs it can be difficult," Puck replied.

"Why haven't you ever told me this before?" Judy sighed. "Ok. What's the best thing to do? Get a new stroller that will fit in Quinn's car? Then again, she's had that car for quite a while, since before Beth." Puck could almost hear Judy thinking. "Do you think she'd trade her car in? If you ask her, maybe?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Puck wondered, "but she does love that car. If you get a chance, talk to her about it, if not let me know and I'll talk to her about it tonight. Ok?"

"I'm picking her up soon, we're going to the mall for lunch and some people watching. Beth will enjoy the play area too," Judy told Puck. "I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Everything ok?" Brian asked. There were times he envied the sweet life of Quick but at other times he was glad he'd had time to sow his wild oats before he met and married his wife.

"Mmm, fine," Puck was distracted, eating a sandwich and thinking about Quinn. "Oh, Quinn wants me to invite both of you," he looked at both Brian and Jerry, "and your wives for dinner on Saturday night." He raised his eyebrow at them, "but it has to be bring a bottle. Still can't get served anywhere and Quinn destroyed my fake IDs long ago."

"That's cool," Brian replied, nodding, "just tell me what you want me to pick up and we'll bring it with us."

"IDs? Plural? More than one?" Jerry laughed, "How many did you have?"

"Six. Or seven. I can't remember, but I knew which places to use which ID." Puck grinned. "Got me into trouble a few times too." He shook his head, thinking back. "Time to get back to work I think," he said, tossing the wrappings from his sandwich in the bin, "before I tell any more of my secrets."

Quinn was just coming back downstairs as Judy arrived. All three of them were bathed, changed and ready to go. Quinn collected Joss' changing bag and her purse. "Ready when you are mom," she said, breathlessly.

Within a short space of time they were wandering slowly round the mall, Joss and Beth were in the stroller, Beth singing at the top of her voice, Joss blowing bubbles and clapping. Lots of people smiled at Beth as they passed, she was oblivious in her fifth chorus of How Much is That Doggy. As they looked at menus, deciding on lunch, Judy introduced the subject of the stroller versus the car.

"Why didn't you ever tell me it was a struggle for you?" Judy asked. "We can change the stroller or you can change your car. It's up to you. I'd prefer you to change the car if I'm honest, maybe you can talk to Noah tonight? See what he thinks, hmm?" Judy looked Quinn in the eye. "And do you want to talk about whatever it is that's got you feeling down? I'm here to listen. I've got all the time in the world."

Quinn didn't know where to start. It couldn't be the discovery of the skeleton that had started this, it was happening before that, the little flashes of fear. Fear of what, she didn't know. It wasn't something Quinn had discussed with her counsellor yet. Maybe she should. Judy agreed.

When Puck came home he saw a different Quinn than he had for the last few days. And he was relieved. "I've invited Brian and Jerry for dinner on Saturday, like you asked. They said they'll speak to their wives and let me know tomorrow. And we have to let them know what drinks we want them to bring."

"Good. I'm pleased." Quinn said, smiling up at Puck. "And if I express enough for Saturday night and two feeds on Sunday, I'll be able to have a drink too. Not a lot but at least a glass of wine or a couple of beers."

"How sad are we that we think _that's_ amazing?" Puck laughed. "I talked with your mom today," they'd decided not to keep it from Quinn, "did you make up your mind what you want to do? Change the car or the stroller?"

"Well, I know the stroller would be easier, but I'd rather get rid of the car. My dad bought me that as a reward for….well, it doesn't matter, it didn't actually apply at the time, so anyway, Mom says I have to tell her what car I want and she'll do the rest. Frannie called too. Mom's been speaking to her about me. I know you're all worried about me slipping back and honestly I'm trying not to, but," Quinn sighed deeply, "some days just feel so dark. I don't know why. It's got worse lately too."

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you that a year ago we'd just found out we were having twins." Puck shrugged, "it's been on my mind too."

Quinn thought about it. "Yeah, maybe that's it," she frowned as she finished putting dinner on the table, "I'll talk to Lynda about it." Puck felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Knowing that Quinn would talk to her counsellor about whatever it was that was bothering her was a good positive step. The fact that she was talking to him and to her mom was good too. As long as she didn't slip back to how she'd been before they moved he knew he could handle anything, they could handle anything.

Once both Beth and Joss were in bed Quinn and Puck laid together on the couch, neither really taking much notice of the TV. "Tell me about the car," Puck encouraged. "You started to tell me before but you stopped yourself. Why did your dad buy you the car?" he asked.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her cheek on his arm crossed over her chest. She felt his warmth behind her, comforting her. "My dad bought me the car for being named Chastity Queen," Quinn said quietly. "Only problem with that was, I was already pregnant with Beth. And I couldn't tell them about it."

Puck understood. "So you felt guilty?" he asked, "accepting a car that you felt you had no right to have?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "and every time I've driven it since. I hate that car."

"I always thought you loved that car," Puck said as he hugged her a little tighter for a second. "So we change your car. We have enough in our savings for a down payment and we should get a decent trade in on yours," Puck pushed himself up a little so he could see her face properly, "this is one we need to do for ourselves, right? Without any help from your mom."

Quinn nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah," she said, her voice really quiet, "get rid of the ghosts of the past." Puck hugged her tight again.

By Thursday evening the news that they'd dreaded was in. Positive dental identification had confirmed that Samuel McDonald had indeed been found, buried in Puck and Quinn's back yard. It was both good and bad news. Edgar and Shona no longer had to wonder where their child was. They now had to wonder what had happened to him and why. Edgar suffered a heart attack only hours after the news broke. It wasn't fatal but he would have to take time off from his position as Chief of Police, to recover. John, as an experienced officer and senior detective had been asked to step in for the time being. He had accepted.

It was Puck's Saturday off work so he helped Quinn around the house before they went grocery shopping. At the checkout, as Puck was helping Beth onto one of the little rides Quinn was unloading the cart. She was smiling at Beth going round and round, she didn't notice that Joss, in the seat at the front of the cart was happily snacking on a baguette that was poking up from the next cart in line. Quinn turned round at the bark of laughter from a man behind her.

Quinn was mortified. She blushed bright red. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she whispered through her fingers, "I can't believe he did that." She turned as Puck and Beth came back. "Noah, can you go get this gentleman a baguette, please? Joss has nibbled the end of this one." Quinn shook her head in embarrassment.

Puck laughed. "Were you hungry there bud?" he asked the grinning Joss. "Sorry dude, I'll be back in a second. You coming with me Beth?" he asked as he held his hand out to her. Beth took daddy's hand and she skipped along at his side.

The man called out to try to stop Puck going, "Hey, it's ok. I've got kids too, I'll just take the end off."

"Nah, it's cool, we'll take that one, I'll bring you a fresh one," Puck grinned as he went quickly to the bakery section. "That was pretty funny, huh?" he asked Beth. Beth giggled and nodded. He was very soon back at the check out. "Here you go," he passed the new baguette to the guy and took the Joss nibbled one from him. Puck was still grinning.

Beth had been bathed and was in her pyjamas, Joss had been fed and was already in bed when Brian, Leanne, Jerry and Beverly arrived. Puck answered the door. "Come on in," he stepped back opening the door wide.

"Thank you," Leanne and Beverly said together. Beverly carried a bunch of roses and Leanne carried a bottle of wine. Jerry carried another bottle of wine and Brian had brought the beers.

Quinn left the kitchen to come and greet their guests. Beth appeared at the family room door. She'd met Brian and Jerry many times but they were usually dirty, covered in grease. She looked shyly at the people in her house, reaching up for daddy's hand. "Don't tell me you're shy," Puck smiled down at Beth, "you know Brian and Jerry." Beth still turned her face into Puck's leg. He bent to pick her up. "Come on through," Puck led the way to the family room. Quinn took their coats and the flowers.

"What a beautiful room," Beverly complimented, glancing around at the features. "That fireplace is stunning. Especially with the red wall. Who did your colour designs?" she asked.

"Actually, Quinn did," Puck replied quickly. "She chose the colours for every room," he turned then to Brian and Jerry, "I just agreed." He smiled at Quinn as she returned with the roses in a vase and placed them just so.

"And that makes life so much simpler," Brian nodded. "It took me years to learn that."

Brian's wife, Leanne, scoffed, "I'll let you know when that ever happens," she told Beverly and Quinn. "I've been hinting for years that we should update our bathroom. I haven't heard any words of agreement so far."

Beverly raised an eyebrow in Brian's direction. "I have the most amazing tile supplier," she said, her tone making it sound like she was dangling a carrot, "I could do you a fabulous deal. Throw the design in for free," she winked at Leanne. "His and hers sinks, underfloor heating, black marble, chrome," she listed items off the top of her head that most of her clients asked for. "Tempted yet?"

Jerry laughed and slapped Brian's shoulder. "Give in gracefully," he advised. "It's so much easier," Jerry turned and grinned at Puck, "plus it'd mean I could get my new motor home."

"Oh, oh, thanks, buddy," Brian's voice sounded hurt, "what happened to dudes sticking together? Solidarity and all that?"

"Brian, man," Jerry replied, the amusement evident on his face, "I love you like a brother, you know that, but," Jerry heaved a big sigh and shook his head. "A new motor home, man. No contest. Get the bathroom. Please."

Quinn returned to the kitchen, Beverly and Leanne followed and sat at the kitchen table chatting together as Quinn kept her eye on dinner. Puck came through with Beth. "Kiss mommy goodnight," he told Beth.

"Goodnight sweetie," Quinn said, lifting Beth to kiss her, "and what do you have to remind daddy to do?" she asked her.

"Top on," Beth replied with a grin.

"That's right, put the top on the toothpaste," Quinn smiled and kissed Beth again, putting her back down. Puck pulled a face and took Beth's hand leading her up to bed. He was back downstairs shortly afterwards and in the family room with Brian and Jerry.

Quinn put the finishing touches to dinner and called them through to the dining room. They started with a homemade chicken soup. Quinn was immensely proud of that, she'd followed Mrs Fischer's guidelines exactly and everyone was impressed with the result. Beverly complimented Quinn on the soup. "You made this totally yourself?" she asked, "from scratch?"

"Mhmm," Quinn nodded, "I did. I had a great recipe to follow though, I must admit."

"Well, whoever gave you the recipe should get an award," Leanne sighed, "that was beautiful."

"Mrs Fischer who lives across from Ruth, she gave me the recipe," Quinn said quickly, "she's an amazing cook."

"Isn't she the one who makes those fabulous cookies?" Jerry asked. "The ones that I don't try and have never eaten because my wife is now glaring at me for cheating on her healthy eating plan." Jerry turned a huge beaming smile on his wife. "I really don't eat them," he tried valiantly to convince her, "I just listen to Brian, Saul and Puck moan in ecstasy while _they_ eat them." Jerry blinked at Beverly a few times, his grin never leaving his face. He shook his head at her, "You're not buying it are you? No, thought not," he still didn't stop smiling even though Beverly had slowly shaken her head in answer to his question. "See the trouble I can get myself into?"

"Anyway," Puck said swiftly, "moving on," he grinned at Jerry as he stood to help Quinn clear the table for the next course.

As the evening wore on Quinn became aware that she was feeling really happy. Happier than she'd felt in quite a while. She didn't feel any of the dark fog or the twisting of her stomach deep, deep down that she'd been hiding so well. She felt like Quinn. The real Quinn. Puck seemed to notice the light being turned on inside of her. He checked her glass. No, that wasn't it. Quinn had accepted a half glass of wine with her meal and she still hadn't had more than a sip or two. Whatever the reason, Puck was glad to see it happen.

"What are your plans, Quinn?" asked Beverly, "have you thought about what you'll do when Beth and Joss are older?"

"Actually, I'm making a start on that in the New Year," Quinn replied, making the decision there and then. "I'm going to help out in class one day a week at McKinley," Quinn glanced at Puck and bit her lip, she saw he was smiling, knew he would be happy for her.

"Which class?" Leanne asked, "I have a nephew and a niece at McKinley."

"Errm, the Sexual Health class," Quinn admitted, shyly. "There's a lot of information that I can pass on, things I can give advice on," again Quinn glanced over at Puck. "Not every teen pregnancy ends as happily as ours did," Quinn shrugged, "not everyone has the support and love that we've had, still have."

Puck nodded. "That's true," he said quietly as he picked up his beer, "we couldn't have done it without the family."

"Thank God for family," Quinn murmured as she picked up her glass too. Everyone round the table took that as a toast, each of them repeating Quinn's words, each of them meaning it sincerely. Puck held Quinn's gaze, the smile he gave her made her shiver inside, that look in his eyes, the love and tenderness she could see there. Yeah, thank God for family.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the original Glee idea or characters. **

**A/N: I thank you for your patience, it has been a difficult time recently but we are all fighting through it, we're getting there. The light isn't yet bright at the end of the tunnel but there is a glimmer of something.**

"Personally, I think the BMW would suit you very well," Saul put in, pointing to the shiny blue car. "It's a really good all round vehicle. You'd have the space you need for the stroller, shopping and it's a really good car."

Quinn sighed, looking again at the different choices in front of her. "I know it is, but I like that one," she pointed to the candy apple red Ford.

"You like the _colour _of that one," Puck laughed. "You can't choose a car because of the colour." He glanced over the top of Quinn's head at Saul, they shared a 'women!' look. "We have to decide which of the features are the most important to you, what you need most, then it comes down to reliability, efficiency, cost _then_ colour. Colour is always last," he slung his arm across her shoulders, pulled her closer to his side, and kissed her head. "Unless it's a mid life crisis sports car you're buying then it has to be Ferrari red, it's like a law or something. But the Ford's a decent choice too. It'd do everything you need. It's not as big as my car and I know you hate driving that," Puck led Quinn over to the BMW and opened the door. "Try this one first, sit in it, see how it feels, then do the same with that one," he pointed over at the Ford then glanced around for a salesperson, trying to catch someone's eye.

"Good afternoon," the happy, cheerful voice of the saleswoman made them all turn to her. "Can I help you at all? Are you shopping for a car for your…?" she asked Saul, her eyebrows raised in question, not wanting to presume a relationship.

"Actually," Puck caught the woman's attention and her eye. She shifted her body in a way that made Quinn want to gag, jiggling her breasts with her arms then pressing them together slightly to enhance her cleavage. Puck noticed but didn't react. "My wife and I are looking to replace her car with something a little bigger, something that will fit both of our children and their stroller in," he turned and winked at Quinn. "Something bigger than her little VW Beetle."

The woman let her arms relax, she could see that trying to use her assets wouldn't help her with a sale today. "Are you looking to trade in?" she asked. "And will you be looking to secure finance on the vehicle?" she asked hopefully, seeing at least some sort of commission coming her way.

"Yes, we want to trade in her old car and we might be looking at some financing," he didn't want to give her everything in one go. If she thought she had to work for her commission maybe they'd get a really good deal.

"Is George here today?" Saul asked the woman, giving the business owner's name. "He said he wasn't sure if he'd be here today when I spoke to him yesterday."

"He is, actually," she turned to smile at Saul. "Would you like me to give him a call?" she offered.

"Yes please," Saul nodded, "I'd like to introduce George to my grandson and his wife." Saul smiled very pleasantly at the woman as she turned to go back to the office. "We'll have a look around," he assured her.

"That was slick," Quinn grinned. "Is that why you said we'd get a good deal here? The owner is one of your friends?"

Saul tried to look as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "It's not always about _what_ you know, sometimes it's about _who_ you know," Saul admitted.

"Saul," a booming voice behind them made them all look round. "Good to see you," the portly gentleman with white bushy hair came towards them with his hand outstretched. Saul took it and shook it.

"Good to see you too George," Saul replied. "I'd like you to meet Noah and Quinn…." he was cut off by George.

"Your lovely wife's grandson, right?" George asked, looking at Puck. He held his hand out to shake, Puck took it. "George Goode," he introduced himself, "and you work for Saul?"

"That's right, I do," Puck nodded. "This is my wife, Quinn," he indicated Quinn with a sweep of his hand.

George shook Quinn's hand then turned back to Puck. "It's good to meet you. I've heard good things about you," George told him. "You've done some good work for me, on some of the cars I've taken as trade in." He turned to nod at Saul. "You've got three good guys working for you."

"I know," agreed Saul, nodding with a proud half smile, as always amused by George's over use of the word 'good'. He'd always been the same, ever since they were at school together.

"Where is that lovely wife of yours?" George asked, looking round for Sarah.

"Sarah's babysitting our great grandchildren while we look for a car for Quinn," Saul explained to George.

"You're in the market for a new car?" he asked, looking at both Quinn and Puck, sizing them up. "Good, good. You've come to the right place. What sort of vehicle are you looking for?"

"Well, Quinn has a Beetle and it's just not big enough for our family so we want to get her something that will take two children and a double stroller," Puck explained. "Maybe something like the BMW or the Ford," he pointed over at the two cars they'd been looking at. George nodded, considering their choices.

"Hmm," he squinted his eyes, looking round. "Have you considered a Chevy?" he asked, pointing to a deep burgundy SUV. "The Equinox has good space for a family. How much are you thinking of spending?"

"We're definitely looking at used cars not new and with trade in from my car," Quinn said, glancing at Puck for his nod, "twenty five thousand. Tops. We don't want to go higher than that."

George nodded, casting his eye around the lot again. "Have you brought your car?" he asked Quinn. She nodded. "Let's take a look, see what we can give you on it," he indicated for Quinn to lead him to her car.

They haggled a little, getting a more than decent price for Quinn's car. They haggled a little more and got a really good deal on a very low mileage all but brand new Equinox. Quinn drove away very happy with her new car, especially the colour, never mind what her know all husband said. Puck and Saul both thought she'd made a good choice and knew she'd got a good deal.

Judy and Abe came over in the evening. Abe wanted to spend some time sketching the children, observing them at play, to get a feel for the sculpture that Quinn had asked him to do. They admired Quinn's new car before going into the house.

"I still wish you'd let me help you out with that," Judy sighed. "I don't understand why you wanted to take on finance, burden yourselves with debt when you don't have to."

"Mom," Quinn held one of Judy's hands as they sat together, "it was necessary. For me. I had to do it, _we _had to do it for ourselves." Quinn took a deep breath. "You remember when dad bought me my car? What it was for?" she asked Judy.

"Yes of course, it was a reward for being crowned Chastity Queen," Judy smiled, so proud of both of her daughters for winning that title.

"Work out the dates mom," Quinn said softly. "I was already pregnant with Beth."

"Oh," Judy replied, then realisation hit her. "Ohhh. So you felt guilty? Felt like you didn't deserve the car?" she asked.

"That's right. I didn't deserve it," Quinn answered, feeling the guilt lifting as she admitted that to her mother. She looked into Judy's eyes, "I should have told you straight away, as soon as I knew, maybe asked you to help me instead of the way you found out. I should have done so many things differently but I didn't and I can't change that. But I can change the car, exorcise some of the guilt."

"And is this way the right way?" Judy asked, her eyes intently on Quinn, "will this make it right?"

"This way is me and my husband buying a newer car," Quinn smiled, squeezing Judy's hand gently. "_We're _buying a car. Not getting one as a reward or a gift or as a way of making sure I get some of what dad would have left me if we'd been a 'normal' family," she leaned forward and hugged Judy. "Don't get me wrong, we couldn't have done all that we have, be where we are without the help, the leg up we've had from all of you. This is just something it was really important for us to do for ourselves."

"And you're sure you can manage?" Judy asked, still concerned. She didn't want them to take on finance and struggle to manage. As long as Quinn knew the door was open for assistance should they need it, Judy would bite her tongue.

"I'm sure," Quinn nodded. "More than sure. We traded in my old car and used some of our savings so the repayments aren't that high. And before you say it, I know, if we find we can't manage you'll be happy to help,"

"I thought you were going to use some of your savings to go away for the weekend now that Joss will take a bottle," Judy reminded Quinn then turned to look questioningly at Puck.

Puck grinned at Judy then turned his flirty smile on Quinn. "The kids are still going to my mom's but instead of going away somewhere we are having a 'lock the doors, close the blinds, ignore the phones' stay-cation," he picked up Joss from the floor and blew a raspberry into his neck. "It'll still be awesome," Puck's face lit up with smiles.

Abe laughed quietly to himself as he watched his wife's face. There were just some times when her son-in-law said something that she couldn't quite handle. The way her eyes widened, her eyebrows rose a fraction and the smile on her face stayed fixed, all while trying not to show how embarrassed she was, it really was quite funny. Judy would always be that little bit more reserved, just ever so slightly unnerved at other peoples' freer attitudes. It was what made Judy, Judy and he loved her for it. Abe began to sketch some more, observing the similarities between Judy and Quinn, seeing many of their traits becoming more and more apparent in Beth. He watched how expressive they both were with their hands as they talked, saw that their thumbs were identical in shape, noticed the same curve to Beth's earlobe that was present in both Quinn and Judy. Abe wondered if he should get Coraline, Frannie and Isabelle together with them and do a generational piece. Abe wondered if he could get Noah to pose for him again, this time with Joss, or maybe Quinn with Joss, that'd look great the other side of the fire, to match up. It would be fabulous to do a piece in black maybe. He had a huge lump of serpentine in his studio that was calling to him to carve. He knew he wouldn't be able to guarantee the whole piece would be black, serpentine usually having variations in colour throughout the formation but he knew it would do justice to these beautiful children. He was starting to see an image forming from the rough piece of rock.

"Don't you agree?" Judy asked. "Abe? Abe? Hello-o, are you still with us?"

"Sorry, what?" Abe asked. He had no idea what they were talking about now, no idea how long it had been since he was last aware of the conversation. "I'm really sorry, I just sort of zoned out, I was planning a couple of new works in my head and I lost track. What am I agreeing to?" Abe deliberately concentrated on the conversation.

"Judy is trying to convince us to let her book us something to go away for our free weekend," Puck told Abe. "I think that's because we're paying for the car ourselves and politely refusing her generosity," he turned to look at Judy. "Can I say something without you getting upset and maybe never talking to me again?" Puck asked. Judy nodded that he could so he continued. "Judy, we all love you, Quinn loves you, Beth and Joss love you, we all do and it has nothing to do with anything that you pay for or buy. You don't have to do that. Not any more. You don't have that life anymore, you don't have to prove how worthy you are or how successful life is for you by paying for everything. We have to do stuff for ourselves, just like any other couple," he focussed on Judy's face. "Have I put my foot in it? Will you ever speak to me again?"

Judy took a few moments to compose herself, nodding. She looked to Quinn and to Abe before looking back at Puck. "I do do that, don't I?" she asked quietly, "want to buy everything, pay for everything. I'm sorry. I know I get pushy with it, sometimes. And I'm not trying to buy you, buy your affection, any of you," Judy sighed. "For me, it's just a way of spending Russell's money on things he would've totally disapproved of, in a way that would have him spinning in his grave," she couldn't quite stifle the little giggle. "And that makes it so worthwhile," she took a deep breath. "You've no idea the amount of pleasure I receive when I spend some of that hypocrite's money on something he would have detested. It makes up for every bruise, broken rib, concussion, everything."

"Well," Puck laughed. "When you put it like that…." he glanced at Quinn and winked. "I get it. I do, but we're still buying the car ourselves and staying here for our weekend. Maybe next year you can do something nice for Beth and Joss. Ok?"

"Ok," Judy nodded, understanding Puck's need to provide for his family himself. "But Christmas is coming and even though you all celebrate Hanukkah, I'm not making any promises about self control and spending when it comes to all three of my grandchildren. Just so we're clear on that," Judy gave Puck a genuine, huge smile. "Is it time for these little people to have their baths yet?" she asked, getting down on the floor to tickle Joss' tummy and grab Beth in a giggling hug. Puck would never get used to seeing Judy like that, it always made him smile. Judy, as always. was dressed to perfection, not a crease or wrinkle but she loved getting down on the floor with the kids and playing. Quinn had confided in him that she did it because she'd always wanted to do that with Frannie and her but had never been allowed to.

"It is," Quinn stood to pick Joss up. "Is Grammy coming to help mommy tonight?" she asked Beth. Beth nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Judy's hands to lead her upstairs.

Puck stayed with Abe and looked through some of the sketches. He was amazed at one of the pages, a profile of Judy, of Quinn and of Beth. They all looked so similar, more than he'd ever noticed. He picked up a sketch of Beth laying on her tummy building a wall with her sponge blocks, Joss was on the opposite side of the blocks, head to head with Beth, on his knees and one hand, caught just in the moment he was reaching with the other hand to tear down the wall between them.

"This is cute," Puck smiled. "Does his mohawk really stand up that high?" he asked.

Abe didn't answer, he just laughed and looked up at Puck's mohawk. Puck scrubbed his hand through his hair self-consciously. "Maybe it's time for this to go," he muttered. "Time to grow up, be an adult."

Abe didn't say a word, he just looked with one eyebrow raised and a half smile. Would this guy still be 'Puck' without the mohawk or would he just be 'Noah'?

As they settled into bed that night Puck brought up the subject with Quinn. "Will you still love me without the mohawk?" he asked, a wry smile on his face. He remembered when he'd had to have it shaved off before, how other people had looked at him. Then he realised he wasn't the same guy any more. He didn't have the burning need to be feared by his classmates and peers. He was happy, ecstatic with his life, he didn't need the 'rock star bad boy' look anymore.

"I'll still love you when you're old and bald or old and grey," Quinn smiled into his chest. She waited a moment. "I'm not sure about when you get fat and out of shape though, better keep working on that," she grinned as she stroked her hand down his abs, feeling the contours and muscles. Puck retaliated by tickling her until she begged for mercy, until it became something altogether more satisfying. For both of them.

Laid together afterwards, Puck leant over Quinn, stroking her body, slowly. "Do you know something?" he asked.

"What?" Quinn murmured sleepily.

"Your boobs are getting smaller," he said with a little pout, measuring the size of one of them with his hand.

"Yeah, I noticed," Quinn sighed. "And I've had to supplement Joss' feeds too. I don't think he's getting enough. Maybe I'm not producing enough milk anymore. Maybe it's time to stop feeding him altogether, just go with formula then at least I know how much he's getting."

"Maybe," Puck agreed, wondering how the 'earth mother' in Quinn would be affected by such a big change. She'd handled it well enough when Beth had made the transition to formula but only because of the accident. He hoped that she wouldn't see it as a rejection of herself, a failure as a mother and nurturer, he wasn't sure if Quinn's fragile self could deal with that. "He'll be fine. I bet he'll manage some turkey next week for Thanksgiving," Puck teased.

"Grammy has ordered, sorry, _invited_ all of us to her house for Thanksgiving this year," Quinn grinned. "She threw in the old guilt tripper 'this could be my last Thanksgiving' to make sure we all agreed."

"It'll be cool," Puck shrugged. "All of the fun, none of the mess, I can handle that," he said with a grin. "We'll still get to watch the football while all you ladies handle the food. Not a problem."

"Then it's Hanukkah straight after," Quinn reminded him. "Your mom says that her, John and Hannah are going to Tom and Evelyn's for a few days at Christmas. I offered for Hannah to stay here with us if they wanted a few days to themselves, she's going to ask Hannah what she'd like to do."

"But the most important thing is the weekend after Hanukkah," Puck said with a half smile. "Our" he kissed her stomach, "mini," he kissed between her breasts, "naked," he sipped at her throat, "stay-cation," he reached her lips, his tongue seeking entry.

As Quinn realised what he'd said she broke the kiss. "_Naked_ stay-cation?" she asked, not able to keep the smile hidden. "It'll be the middle of December, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Puck answered, concentrating on her throat and finding all the little places that made her shiver. "We'll turn up the heat," he said, his lips still at her pulse point, "or just make our own." And then he demonstrated once again exactly how good they were at that.

Thanksgiving at Coraline's house was wonderful. The whole family were present and Coraline held court, giving orders and instructions while entertaining all three of her great grandchildren.

"And next week you'll be a whole six months old," Coraline told Joss in a strange, excited voice, "won't you, little man?" She caught sight of Puck and did a double take. "Oh my Lord," she said in surprise. "You need to grow that hair back, you look weird without it." Peter had already asked to be introduced to the new guy in the family, Puck was just about at then end of his tolerance for comments about his newly shaved head. He still had work to look forward to next week and the undoubted ribbing that would come from Brian and Jerry.

"Grammy!" Quinn cried. "You've spent almost a year and a half grumbling for him to shave his mohawk off, now you're saying he has to grow it back?" she laughed and went to hug Puck as he stood looking really pissed off in the doorway to the kitchen. "I think you look hot with or without it," she kissed him then looked over her shoulder. "I don't care if you heard that Grammy," she called before Coraline could say anything more.

After dinner, John and Abe decided that the guys were on kitchen duty and encouraged all of the women to go sit down with the children. Between them all, Peter, Puck, John, Abe and Saul they got everything washed, dried and put away in record time. They sat at the table talking and sipping beer while occasionally clattering a couple of pots and pans on the table to make the women think they were still working.

"How are you going with the Samuel McDonald case?" Peter asked John. "I can't imagine it's easy to find any evidence or leads after twenty odd years."

"It isn't, you're right," John admitted with a sigh. "I've made the decision to call in a team of cold case experts. I just got approval for it yesterday."

"Do you think they'll be able to get to the bottom of it? Find out what happened?" Puck asked.

"Hopefully," John nodded. "The team I've called on is one of the top in the country, experts in their field," he took a drink from his beer before adding, "and one of them is my brother, Jason."

"So when will they be coming?" Abe leant forward, his interest in cold cases was well known to the whole family. "I assume that we'll get to meet at least your brother. I'd be very interested to talk to him, if he's got the time."

"Jay said they can be here by Wednesday," John looked up, "so yeah, hopefully we can get this investigation moving on, give Edgar and Shona the answers they need. Maybe even make an arrest, who knows."

"Your youngest sister is Jamie, right?" Puck asked. John nodded. "Huh, you're all 'J' names," he made the unnecessary observation.

"Yep, that's right," John smiled. "John, Julia, Jason and Jamie. We had an uncle who had learning difficulties and his favourite letter was J. My cousins are Jasper, Judith, Janine and Jocelyn."

Ruth, John and Hannah followed Puck, Quinn and the children home to make arrangements for Hanukkah. What they had decided to do was split the evenings between the four houses so they would host two dinners each. Judy was very nervous of making a mistake and was getting a lot of help and guidance from Sarah. The first night was to be at Dudley Road, the second at Ruth's house, the third at Sarah and Saul's and the fourth at Quinn and Puck's house, then they'd repeat ending with the final, eighth night of Hanukkah at theirs too. Quinn was excited about it, the first really big celebration they'd hosted since Joss' bris.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Quinn?" Ruth asked, following Quinn to the kitchen as she made coffee. "I don't want to seem, what's the word I'm looking for….?" she broke off.

"I know, I've looked bad again, been down and depressed again," Quinn smiled tightly at Ruth, "and I was, maybe still am but I'm ready for this, it's not too much pressure and it's important to all of us. I want to do this," she whispered, hugging Ruth.

"As long as you know you don't have to do all the work yourself," Ruth said as she hugged Quinn tightly. "We'll all help. Ok?" They nodded at each other then went back to join Puck and John who'd managed to find a football game on TV.

"Did you tell Noah that your brother is coming next week?" Ruth asked John, they nodded that he had, eyes still on the game. Puck and John both groaned as one of the teams scored. "Do you even know who's playing?" Ruth asked, again they both nodded. "And did you know I'm standing here naked?" Ruth asked a third question. Puck and John nodded, both still concentrating on the game. For a few more minutes.

"MOM!" Puck shouted as Ruth's words seeped into his brain. "Gross! You can't say that when my children are listening. Or when _your _children are listening. Ewwww."

Quinn and Hannah were in fits of laughter. Puck's faced screwed up as he winced trying to block out the image his mom had put out there. John was just in shock that Ruth would say something like that to get his attention. He said as much.

"It worked didn't it?" Ruth replied, smirking. "Now that I have your attention can I ask you again and get a proper answer?" John nodded and answered properly, concentrating on the actual questions.

"So, Hannah," Quinn said as she hooked her arm round Hannah's shoulders. "Have you decided what you want to do at Christmas? Do you want to go to Alaska with your mom and John or would you like to spend a few days here with us? Beth and Joss would love you to stay," she encouraged.

"Would you mind if I stayed here mom?" Hannah asked. "I've really missed waking up with Beth and Joss in the house."

"Is this about 'you know who'?" whispered Ruth.

"A bit," admitted Hannah, "plus it'll be really cool spending time with Beth and Joss. I miss them," she said again, hugging Quinn. "I miss you too but not my brother," she looked over at Puck as he turned his enquiring gaze their way.

"'You know who' who?" Puck asked. "It better not be a boy, Hannah Banana. I told you before, you can date when Joss is old enough to date."

"That'll be next week then if he's anything like his daddy," laughed Ruth, clapping her hands to her grandson as he sat on the floor bouncing on his well padded butt.

"I'm serious," Puck cried, jumping to his feet, his arms waving about wildly. "You're not going to let her have a boyfriend, are you?" he asked John, hoping for them both to join forces. "Are you?"

"Hey, who am I to say no?" John asked, his arms spread wide. "And he's a good kid, his mom's a police officer."

"Her dad," Puck told John almost shouting it at him, feeling very alone in his argument. "You're her _dad_. _You_ should be telling her she's way too young."

"It's not like they're 'dating' dating," Ruth said, trying to appease Puck. "They've been to the movies once and been bowling once. Both times with us. They haven't been out alone anywhere," Ruth rolled her eyes at her son. "And really," she held her hands out towards both Beth and Joss, "you're a fine one to talk."

"I can because I know what I'm talking about," Puck told them all. "How old is this kid?" he asked, staring at Hannah.

"Kyle? He's twelve," Hannah replied, feeling a little upset at her brother's attitude.

"That's definite then," Puck insisted, his arms folded defensively across his chest. "No way. I remember what I discovered when I was twelve."

"_Twelve_?" Quinn cried in disbelief, "you were twelve when you…?"

"No, no," Puck replied rolling his eyes, "not _that_," he scowled,_ "_but close enough," he finished under his breath. Far too close to _that _for Puck to want his sister to go out with an inquisitive twelve year old boy.

John looked on in just a little bit of nervous shock. He couldn't quite believe that not one single person had commented on or refuted Puck's claim that John had the right to veto Hannah's dates because he was her dad. And he loved it.

"Actually, I wouldn't want Hannah to go out with Kyle alone either," John admitted, "I think they are too young for that. Going out in a group, doing stuff together with family is fine, but that's as much as I'm comfortable with."

Hannah pouted a little and scowled at Puck. "I'm still staying with you for Christmas, you aren't getting rid of me that easily," she told him. Puck looked back at her with his eyebrow raised. "And for your information, grandpa, we're just _friends_."

"That's what I used to tell all the girls too," Puck admitted, leaning forward towards Hannah, his arms still folded. "And it got me further because all the girls at that age wanted a boyfriend not just a friend so they did stuff they might not have done to try to get me to be their boyfriend. I know the tricks, I know the lines, I used them often enough. So tell him to watch it. Ok?"

"I'm not one of the stupid, desperate girls like that," Hannah insisted. "I'm almost twelve and I know what happens between a girl and a guy, we do have Sex Ed, you know." Hannah glanced at Beth and Joss. "And _I_ won't be having kids until I'm a lot older than you, Noah, so quit worrying and just let me be a kid."

Puck grumbled a little more, not happy at all about the situation. "He's not coming here to visit with you, that's for sure," he insisted.

"Oh leave them alone," Quinn smiled, placing her hands on Puck's shoulders. "You know the best way to make something irresistible, more exciting is to deny access to it, don't you?" she asked. "Just accept that Hannah has a new friend and he's a boy. That's it. It's not the end of the world and it doesn't mean she's going to follow in our footsteps either. She's too bright for that, aren't you Hannah?" Quinn glanced over her shoulder to the young girl.

"I still don't like it," Puck pouted.

"And you're never going to," Quinn agreed. "It'll be the same with Beth I'm sure."

"Damn straight," Puck agreed, "Joss too. I don't want him getting up to the things I did either. I want them both to be old enough, not kids messing around."

"Good," Quinn nodded firmly, "at least we both want the same things for our children," she glanced at Hannah again, "and our sister."

Puck didn't like it but had to accept it, his little sister was growing up. He was determined she wouldn't grow up too much, too fast though. Especially not on his watch. She'd had her eyes opened too much the last time his mom had gone away and left him in charge. At least they could be certain that wouldn't happen again. God help this Kyle kid if he did try something with his sister. It might be a good idea if he did visit Hannah here at their house, it might just scare the kid into abandoning any plans he could possibly have of getting anywhere with Hannah Puckerman for a long, long time.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: No ownership to the Glee character names, no infringement intended. I do own the part they play in this tale. It's my work and I'm proud of it.**

**A/N: I still do not have access to my laptop, it's still fried. This chapter has been conjured up from somewhere, I hope it's a decent one, it's basically following the direction of travel I've been aiming for. Let me know what you think. Thanks BGM.**

**BTW, Ruby and Jasper are doing so much better now, we all are. We still all miss Annie very, very much but we feel that warmer, lighter days are coming.**

"Oh God," breathed Puck as Quinn hummed with him deep in her throat. "Do that again, ohh," he sucked in a breath as he looked down at her, watched her lips slide further along his length, her hand stroking, squeezing, she hummed again. Puck's phone rang. "Ignore it…" he groaned. "No, no, no, don't stop, please," he begged, reaching out to grasp at her as she stood to go to the kitchen and pick up his phone. "Let it go to voicemail," he pleaded. "Aw, babe," Puck groaned, laying back on the stairs, the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes. "We were so close to 'Quickening' the stairs," he grumbled. "This better be fucking important."

"I can't ignore it, what if it's about Beth or Joss?" Quinn said over her shoulder. "Oh, it was only Finn," she held the phone out to him, walking back into the hall. "Do you want to call him back? Never mind," she said as it rang again. "Finn, hi, what's up?" she asked. "He's right here," she answered then held the phone out to Puck again. "He sounds really weird," she whispered.

Puck groaned and walked reluctantly towards Quinn and the offending phone, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "S'up? You know this is the first weekend we've ever had to ourselves, right?" he all but growled to his friend hoping to make Finn feel incredibly guilty for disturbing them over something that was bound to be stupid and unimportant. "This better be life or…..she's done _what_? Shit," he said, his eyes wide, shock evident on his face. Quinn stepped up close to Puck, her hand trailing back to take his hard flesh in her grip again making Puck suck in a breath, his free arm wrapping round her, his hand on her butt, pressing her body against his. Quinn's lips trailed across his chest, nipping and nibbling, her tongue teasing his nipple. "Are you sure? I mean, she might have just….oh. That sounds pretty definite, wow, yeah. Shit, dude, I'm sorry. What are you going to do? I mean, do you even know where she is? New York? Fuck." Quinn's hand stilled as she looked up at Puck's face.

"What's going on?" she whispered, her hand stroking him again, very gently, absent-mindedly. "Is it Rachel?" she whispered between kisses to his chest. Puck nodded.

"Where are you now?" Puck asked Finn. "Oh, ok, erm, give us a few minutes," Puck covered his phone with his hand and informed Quinn, "he's outside, he sounds in a pretty bad way, I'm sorry babe, I can't ignore him. Where are my pants?"

"Through there where you stripped off," Quinn reminded him, pointing towards the family room and then headed that way to pick up her own clothes. "Argh," she screamed as she spotted Finn at the window looking in. Quinn dashed back into the hall. "Tell him to turn around," she demanded, totally embarrassed.

"He says he's already seen too much and his eyes are burning," Puck laughed, "yeah, I know, two kids and her boobs are _still_ smokin'," he said into his phone with a smile. "Just turn around and let us get dressed then I'll let you in. Of course we're naked, what the hell do you expect? We've got the weekend to ourselves for the first time _ever_, just give us a minute, ok?" Puck said before he ended the call. "Well, they are smokin'," he smiled at Quinn, taking one last look and feel of her boobs before she tugged her shirt on. Quinn bent over to pick up her leggings. "Mmmm," Puck groaned, stepping up behind her, his hands on her hips. "That's not the best view to give me if you want Puck Jr to settle down," he rocked against her as Finn knocked on the door. Puck mock sobbed. "I want to be buried so deep inside you right now," he murmured. "I'm coming for God's sake," he shouted over his shoulder in the direction of the front door.

"Don't tease me," Quinn sighed. "Finn can wait just a second, can't he?" she winked saucily over her shoulder as she stood up, very slowly. "Mmmm," she moaned as she brushed against Puck, lifting her arms back to wrap around the back of his head, his solid length slipping between her thighs. "Oh God, ten more minutes, just to take the edge off," she groaned as Finn knocked on the door again. "Call him, ask him to come back in ten minutes," begged Quinn.

Puck kissed Quinn's neck, sighed and pulled away. "We can't do that," he said sadly. "Rachel's left him, she's gone to New York and taken Kristin with her. He's really upset. I can't imagine how he feels, I know I'd be devastated if it was you and our two. I'd hunt you down and bring you back home," he promised, pulling his sweat pants on.

"But I wouldn't leave in the first place, so," Quinn shrugged, pulling on her leggings. "Go open the door, I'll get the beers," she stroked Puck's chest as she passed him. "And we are so picking up where we left off once Finn's gone."

"Damn straight, but I wouldn't bother with the beers, just get him a glass of water or something, he already sounds trashed." Puck called over his shoulder just before he answered the door to Finn who looked about ready to burst into tears. "Can I just say, before you sit down, you know the sacrifice I've just made for you, so don't ever tell anyone I'm not your best friend, ok?" Puck nodded at Finn to take a seat. "And I'm not apologising for this either," he indicated the front of his pants that was still a little tented out.

"I know," Finn half smiled. "I saw, much more than I'd ever want to and I'm really sorry for interrupting," he murmured his thanks to Quinn as she passed him a glass of water.

"So what happened?" Quinn asked, sitting with Puck on the wide easy chair, feeling him rise against her ass, flex a little, his hand sliding up to cup her hip under her shirt. He squeezed just slightly and deliberately shifted his hips, Quinn breathed deeply in anticipation of when they would be alone again to continue what Finn had so rudely interrupted.

"I didn't get her an engagement ring for Hanukkah," Finn said quietly, sat forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "The worst part is that I've bought her one, I just wanted to give it to her at Christmas, on _my_ timescale, _my_ holiday. Is that so wrong?" he asked. Both Quinn and Puck agreed it wasn't wrong. "But if I try to give it to her now she's going to think I bought it because she left me," he looked up, his eyes full of tears. "What should I do?" he asked. "I told you that Lima wouldn't be big enough for her, for her dreams, didn't I?" Finn said sadly.

"You did," agreed Puck. "So what now?" he asked. "I mean, are you going to go find her?"

"In New York?" Finn asked, puzzled. "How? There's like, ten billion people in New York, how am I supposed to find two out of that many?" he asked.

"I think you're overestimating the size of New York just a tad," Quinn said gently, "and where do you think the best place to start looking for her would be? Broadway?" she asked. "That's where I'd start. Or maybe ask her dads. They might be able to give you some clue," she advised.

"I already tried them," Finn replied sadly. "They threw me out and told me I'm a worthless piece of shit for ruining their daughter's life," Finn looked up and swallowed really hard, repeatedly. "I think I'm going to…." he got up and flew to the downstairs cloakroom without finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Puck said quietly to no one in particular. "I hope he cleans that up himself," he sighed to Quinn. "Shit, let me just check outside, make sure he didn't drive here," he said, standing and pushing Quinn from his lap. He turned away from the window. "His car's not here, thank God," he breathed as Finn rejoined them looking pale and sweaty.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. "I think I need to sleep," he said very, very quietly, sinking back down onto the couch and falling sideways into a dead sleep.

Puck sighed, Quinn almost cried. "He can't stay down here," she whispered furiously. "See if you can wake him up enough to get him to the guest room, I'll call Carole to let her know where he is. She must be worried to death."

Carole was thankful that Quinn rang, she'd been about to call the police for the fifth time since Finn had taken off. "No, he'll be fine here, we won't let anything happen to him, he can just sleep it off in the guest room," Quinn replied with a tight smile.

Puck came back down sans Finn. "Where were we?" he asked, smiling at Quinn crowding her up against the back of the easy chair, bending to kiss her.

"Race you to the bedroom," Quinn giggled as she dodged round him. "Don't forget to lock up," she called as she took off up the stairs.

Puck locked up in record time and made it half way up the stairs before he remembered Finn's water glass still on the side table in the family room. He tried to take another step, telling himself he could pick it up in the morning. "Fuck," he grumbled to himself, going back down to remove the glass and put it in the sink. "Yeah, like I'd have even noticed a table full of glasses three years ago. OC fucking D or what?" he asked himself.

"What took you so long?" Quinn asked as he came through the bedroom door. "I was about to start without you," she said, groaning lightly as she trailed her hand down her naked body. "I thought about putting some underwear on, I thought about taking a shower, I thought about coming to find you," she smiled, still moving sensuously on the silky soft quilt. "Strip, you're way too overdressed for the occasion," she ordered as she stroked herself.

Puck dropped his pants at the side of the bed and crawled up between Quinn's thighs, his hands planted at the sides of her hips. She watched as his head bent towards her, she lifted her hips just a touch, she felt fireworks explode through her as his tongue made that first contact. Heat on heat. Fire on fire. Puck flicked his tongue rapidly, making her almost scream. He knelt up and pushed her legs even wider. He guided himself into her, pausing for just a second to savour that moment, his favourite moment, when he joined his flesh to hers. As he slipped inside they both groaned, Quinn for the feeling of fullness inside her, Puck for feeling gloved in liquid fire.

Puck pressed Quinn's thighs even further apart, he watched himself slide steadily in and out, he stroked one hand up her thigh and over her stomach, rubbed his fingers over the tight bundle of nerves then plucked at it, Quinn's back bowed up from the bed. Her head rolled, her eyes tight shut, her mouth open as she tried to take a full breath, her fingers tugged her nipples. Puck leaned forward, pressed further into her and latched on to one of her nipples. He increased the depth and speed of his thrusts, Quinn's legs falling over his wide spread thighs, hooking around them with her feet, drawing Puck in as close as possible. He pushed one hand under her waist, lifting her slightly, thrusting even faster, deeper. The anticipation that had been building for them both all night, through their kissing, touching, stroking, licking, sucking, building to this one moment. "Oh, baby," Puck moaned against her breast then pushed upright, his hands on her hips pulling her closer and closer with every push inside her. "I'm….argh….coming," Puck shouted, he felt the first jet of his release as Quinn tightened round him as Finn opened their door. Puck grunted as he threw himself forwards over Quinn to cover her. "Get the fuck out," he shouted angrily over his shoulder. He looked down at Quinn, even with her eyes closed and her hands over her face he could see she was pissed. Seriously pissed. His body slowly stopped pulsing, Quinn's legs lost their grip on his thighs and fell to the bed, her body seemed boneless. "I am seriously going to punch him in the head," Puck said through gritted teeth. "Are you ok?" he asked, worried that she would be feeling incredibly embarrassed, mortified that Finn had walked in and seen them at the crucial moment. As mad as Puck was, he really would not like to be in Finn's shoes when Quinn got through with him.

"Go and see him, make sure he's safely in bed and unless the house is on fire tell him he does not leave that room till tomorrow morning," Quinn said very quietly, deliberately, controlling her temper. Just. "And tell him he's an asshole and in seriously deep shit," she called as Puck went to the door, his pants back in place.

Puck grinned back over his shoulder at Quinn. "Don't go to sleep yet, round two coming up as soon as I kick Finn's ass," he said.

Finn was sat in the hall, his back to the wall, his arms hugged round his knees. His head was back and his eyes were on the ceiling, he seemed to be blinking a lot. "What the hell was that about?" Puck asked, knocking Finn's sock clad foot with his own bare one. "You seriously didn't realise what we would be doing? After catching us naked when you first got here?"

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry," Finn whispered, close to tears. "I just had an idea of where Rachel would be, and I didn't think, I just, I'm sorry, I didn't think," he brought his clasped hands up to his forehead, his elbows on his knees. "On a scale of one to ten, how pissed is Quinn?" he asked, not really sure he needed the answer.

"About a twenty three," Puck replied, sliding down the wall to sit opposite his friend, almost mirroring his pose. "So where do you think Rachel will be?" he asked.

"With Shelby Corcoran," Finn said, looking across at Puck. "Think about it, it makes total sense. Shelby is her biological mother and who do girls run to in times of emotional need? That's right, their mother."

Puck shrugged, watching Finn. "Makes sense I suppose," he agreed. "That's where she could have gone. Is Shelby even in New York?" he asked. Finn nodded his head. "Ok, do you have an address? Or know where to get it?" Puck watched Finn sag in defeat at his question. "Obviously not," he answered himself. "That's cool, we have John we can ask. Maybe he can find out for us," he smiled as he nudged Finn's foot again.

Finn looked at Puck. "Us?" he asked. "You'll help me?" he said, shocked.

"If it means you don't walk in on us again," Puck replied, nodding. "And seriously, I am going to have sex again with my wife tonight so please, for your own safety, stay in your room till morning. I can't guarantee that Quinn won't cut your balls off if you come into our room again."

Finn looked up as Puck stood up, he genuinely looked embarrassed. "Tell Quinn I'm sorry, ok?" he asked. "Think she'll ever forgive me?"

"In about ten years or so," Puck answered with a grin, "maybe. I don't care that you saw my ass but she's pretty pissed that you managed to walk in at _just_ the wrong moment, you know?" he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"But I thought you shouted 'come in'. I mean, I knocked, I guess you didn't hear me," Finn explained.

"It wasn't 'come in' that I shouted," Puck replied, "do I even need to…..no, I guess not. Just really, don't even knock, we are definitely going to be very, very busy. Ok? Good. Good night," he said as he opened his and Quinn's bedroom door.

Quinn wasn't on the bed but Puck heard the shower running. He went into the bathroom and joined her, sliding his hands round her waist, pulling her back against him. "Finn says he's really sorry and that he only opened the door because he thought I shouted 'come in'," he explained between kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"Maybe you should try to not shout anything in future," Quinn advised, turning in his arms.

"But babe, I can't help it," Puck grinned, "you get me so hot," he kissed her again, "and wild," and again, "till I don't even know my own name," he kissed her more thoroughly till she moaned. Puck lifted Quinn up against the wall and even though a while later he shouted out again, they knew Finn wouldn't be able to hear him through the bathroom and bedroom doors, both of which were firmly closed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook you something for breakfast?" Quinn asked next morning. Admittedly Finn was still looking slightly worse for wear but he'd sobered up quite a lot.

"Leave him alone," Puck said, intervening on Finn's behalf. He knew from past experience that Quinn could be fairly brutal about breakfast when a hangover was involved. Especially to someone who'd upset her. "Just keep the coffee coming, right Finn?" he asked, nodding at Finn to encourage him to grow a set and apologise in person.

"Yeah, just the coffee, thanks," Finn replied huskily. He drew in a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Quinn, I am so sorry for last night," he started.

"Which part?" Quinn asked, her tone not exactly crying out forgiveness. "The part where you were spying through the window and saw me naked or the part where you walked in on us having sex?" she asked. She turned to Puck. "It's a good job he didn't come by any earlier or he'd have seen…" she stopped talking as Puck wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"He doesn't need to know that," Puck said hurriedly. "And he's sorry for all of it, aren't you?" he nodded at Finn again, encouraging him.

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing your weekend," Finn agreed quickly. He didn't really want to know what else his friends had been up to with the house to themselves for once. He had a fairly good idea but he could live without the graphic details. "So did you try Rachel's phone?" he asked Puck.

"I did and Quinn did too," Puck answered. "It's going straight to voicemail," he said, smiling as he heard Quinn muttering about learning her lesson and letting calls go to voicemail in future. "I called Mercedes and Tina too so they can give her a try. Mike said he'll check out some of the sights and the places we visited when we all went to New York and John is going to find Shelby's address for us," he listed all the things that had been set in motion while they were waiting for Finn to feel human enough to come downstairs. After his brief moment of clearheaded-ness when he had inadvertently walked into their room last night, Finn had pretty much been completely wasted.

"You have the receipt for the ring, right?" Quinn asked out of the blue.

"Of course I do," Finn answered, "but what does that matter, I'm not returning it. I'll just keep it to remind me of what I lost," he sighed.

"Don't be such a defeatist," Quinn all but shouted at him. "You have the receipt. Even though it'll mean Rachel finds out how much you spent, and trust me, she'll have a figure in mind of how much it should be, watch your balls if you were a cheapskate. Anyway, it'll have the date on it too. She'll be able to see _when_ you bought it so when you apologise to her for being a complete asshole she'll know you didn't buy it just because she ran away," she finished, smiling.

"You make it sound so simple," Finn complained. "Do you have anything for a headache?" he asked.

"Yes, water, lots of it," Quinn replied, "and a loud voice," she added before going to get him some aspirin.

"She's fun to be around when you have a hangover, isn't she?" grinned Puck. "Oh yeah, she knows exactly how to make you suffer. She'd make an amazing nurse don't you think?" Puck folded his arms looking off into the distance, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What are you imagining now, Puckerman?" Quinn asked as she put the tablets and a glass of water in front of Finn.

"You in a hot, sexy nurse's outfit," he replied, looking her up and down. "Oh yeah, I could really go with that," he murmured. "Ever thought of being a health care professional?" he asked, his expression just shy of serious.

"Ever thought of never having sex again?" Quinn countered, watching his eyes widen and his smile waver. "Didn't think so," she nodded. "I'm not dressing up as a naughty nurse or a nun or a…what was it you thought of last week? A dentist? You have some weird fantasies Puckerman," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just keeping it fresh, honey," he said with a smile. Quinn couldn't help but smile back and kiss him as she walked past to get his breakfast.

John called later with an address and a phone number for Shelby Corcoran. He gave updates on Beth and Joss and reassured a very anxious mommy that her babies were doing very well with Nana and Grandpa. "Thanks John," Puck said to him. "And I will tie her down if I have to, we are definitely not visiting today, we'll see you tomorrow when you bring the monsters back," he grinned at Quinn as he said it.

As soon as he was off the phone she slapped his arm. "My babies are not monsters, you jerk," she said with a scowl. Puck laughed at her and agreed, apologising. He didn't really think they were monsters either. Quinn stood where she was, in the kitchen with a very strange expression on her face. She wiggled about as she stood, her face puzzled. "Oh my God," she squealed and ran off upstairs. Puck and Finn just looked at each other.

"No idea what that was about," Puck said looking just as puzzled as Finn.

"Noah," Quinn shouted from upstairs. "Noah, come here for a second."

Puck went to the bottom of the stairs to call back up to her, he could hear that she sounded a little worried. "S'up?" he called up as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"No, seriously, I need you to come here," she motioned urgently. "Please, Noah I need you to do something for me," she said.

"What do you need?" he asked as he climbed the stairs, straight away ready to do whatever she asked.

"I need you to go out and buy something for me," Quinn pouted. "I can't believe it, after years of nothing. My period started and I don't have any tampons or anything, I haven't needed them since, wow. I haven't needed them since August 2009. And on our weekend," she wailed. "I just don't believe this. This is so not fair."

Puck held off the frown, only just, but sighed heavily. This weekend had been a total bust. First with Finn disturbing them and now mother nature finally deciding to kick in and spoil their fun. "After all this time? It has to start now?" he asked. "Is there anyone we can complain to? Tell them to take it back?" he teased pulling her close. "Babe, don't worry, it's ok. We'll continue this whenever you feel like it. I'll be back soon, which sort, brand, whatever? I mean, I've never bought them before, just the maternity ones you had to have. I'll call you from the drug store, I can tell you what's on the shelf in front of me and you can tell me what to get, ok?" he said then kissed her head before running back downstairs. "I'm just going out for a few minutes, pick up something for Quinn," he told Finn. "You can stay here or come with me, it's up to you," he offered.

Finn weighed up his choices as quickly as he could. "I'll come with you, I don't think I'm up to facing Quinn on my own," he admitted. "She's way too scary."

"You got that right," Puck muttered and wondered what the future held for the two of them. Would Hormone Crazy Quinn make an appearance now that her body seemed to be functioning in that department or was this a one off? Now that he thought about it, the possibility of no access to her body for at least a week out of every month had Puck coming out in a cold sweat. Maybe he'd be the one turning to Finn for advice for a change. "Come on then," he said to Finn as he walked to the door.

Puck got out of the car and told Finn to wait there. "I'll come with you," Finn replied as he looked at the front window of the drug store. "Maybe get something for this crappy feeling," he said, pulling a face.

"Hangover, Finn," Puck reminded him. "It's called a hangover. Not a headache, not a migraine, a hangover."

"Sympathy, yeah," Finn said sarcastically, "I can feel it flowing this way, in waves. Thanks dude, I feel so much better already."

Puck shrugged and gave a big wide smile. "That's what friends are for," he said as he slapped Finn's shoulder almost knocking him off balance. "Ok, tampons," he muttered to himself, pushing open the door and walking in. He fished his phone from his pocket and called Quinn. "Ok, I'm standing in front of about a million different products," he sighed as she answered. "What do you want me to get?" he asked. "What colour box is that? No, there aren't any that colour. Babe, it's been a few years, they might have changed the packaging since last time you needed any," he reminded her.

"Can I help you?" a sales assistant of about his mother's age appeared at Puck's side. "You seem to be struggling. For your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Er, no, my wife," Puck answered, "Would you talk to her for a second? Quinn, the sales lady here can maybe help you better, I'll just buy whatever it is she hands me, ok?" he passed his phone to the assistant who took only seconds to pass Puck a variety box of tampons. After listening to Quinn for a few more minutes, she was obviously explaining her history, the woman also handed Puck two packs of pads too.

"You wife might not feel comfortable with tampons after not using them for so long," she advised after Quinn had hung up. "She may find that for a while these suit her better," she nodded before walking away to help someone else leaving Puck in the aisle with his hands full.

"Girl stuff shopping again?" asked Finn. "Dude, you get shafted with it all the time. I wouldn't do it. Not for anyone, not even Rachel," he scoffed.

"With an attitude like that you wonder why she left you?" Puck retaliated. He felt bad as soon as he said it, saw the look on Finn's face. "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just….I'm sorry, ok?" he struggled to find the right thing to say.

Finn turned and went to pay for his items. Puck sighed and followed. All the way home Finn sat in silence in the passenger seat. Puck began to feel uncomfortable in his own car. Before they got out Puck apologised once again.

"No, you're right," Finn replied tightly. "I make a show of being understanding and supportive but really I leave everything to Rachel. I can't remember the last time I changed Kristin's diaper or fed her or even got her to sleep. I rarely stay with them because she wakes up so much in the night still and I like my sleep. If Rachel had started her period and needed anything, she'd have called Kurt or Mercedes to shop for her, even if I was sat in the same room as her, she wouldn't have asked me. I wouldn't have gone even if she _had_ asked," he looked at Puck with shame filled eyes. "What sort of an asshole does that make me?" he asked.

"A big one," Puck replied, unlocking the front door. "A colossal douche bag, there does that make you feel any….hi Carole, Burt," Puck stumbled as he came upon them in the kitchen with Quinn. He handed her the bag and she ran away upstairs to do what she needed to. "You have coffee? Good," Puck said, wondering if he should leave Finn alone with his mother.

Carole looked at Finn, she waited for him to talk. As usual he did and explained everything. "And you thought getting drunk and coming here to bother Quinn and Puck was the best course of action?" she asked. "Rachel called me this morning, which you would have known if you'd been at home," Carole didn't seemed to be full of sympathy. "Do you actually know why she's gone?" she asked.

"I figure it's to do with rings and commitment and stuff," Finn mumbled, shrugging, his hands in his pocket.

"Partly," Carole nodded. "But mostly she just feels like she's a single parent. Rachel does everything, you don't even stay a full night with them anymore." she accused.

"You don't know what it's like being there," Finn shouted. "Her dads are constantly moaning and complaining when I am there, the snide little digs never end. They're very good, they don't do it in front of Rachel, they wait till she's not around then it's endless. They tell me how crap I am at everything, how much I've taken from Rachel. Ruined her career, her life, it just goes on and on. They tell me that the only time Kristin doesn't sleep through the night is when I stay and she cries all night then, that's why I don't stay anymore. I like _my_ sleep but if Rachel has less than six hours, woah, watch out world," Finn stopped suddenly, looking at his mother. "I want to be a good dad, I just can't do it there, I don't know how," he shrugged.

"Well, we can start by letting you and Rachel, as soon as she comes home," Burt said, taking charge, "move into your old house. The lease with the last tenants is about up. We can fix it up, decorate it how you want and you two can move in there, if Rachel wants to," he looked around for approval to the plan. "Will that work for you?" he asked Finn. "We don't need the rental income so we can waive that, you just have the utilities to find, but I know you get paid well, your boss is a wonderful guy," he joked, "and he's looking for someone to take a deeper interest in the business," Burt revealed, looking questioningly at Finn.

Finn considered all that Burt had said, offered. His mom hadn't yet said that she approved the offer. Maybe she was waiting to see what Finn would decide to do. "I think that would be fantastic. Kristin can have my old room, we can decorate it in pink and stuff. Me and Rachel can have your old room, it'll be cool," he nodded. "And how deep an interest are we talking?" Finn asked Burt.

"Assistant manager deep," Burt replied. "Think you'd be interested? Or I could advertise?"

"No. No, no need to advertise. I'm interested," Finn replied quickly. "More responsibility, right? A chance to prove myself, to Rachel as well as to you guys. And to myself," he finished quietly, realising that maybe, proving his worth to himself was the most important thing.

Quinn returned to the kitchen with her phone at her ear. "One second," she said to whoever was on the other end of the call. "He's here," she held the phone against her chest and looked at Finn. "It's Rachel, she wants to talk to you, you can take it through there if you want," she offered, nodding to the family room. As Finn walked away with her phone Quinn glanced around the other people sat at the table. "What did I miss?" she asked.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Usual denial applies.**

**A/N: Still working without my notes, I hope this isn't too crappy.**

"How's the house coming along?" Quinn asked as she passed Rachel a cup of fragrant fruit tea.

"It's almost finished, we'll be ready to move in at the end of January," Rachel said as she smiled happily, excitedly. "We're going to combine a house warming party with our engagement party. I can't believe the change in Finn. He's so attentive both with me and with Kristin. My dads have been nicer to him and he's worked so hard on Kristin's room, he wouldn't let anyone else help at all. And Kurt's decorating ideas, ahh, amazing," she almost moaned in ecstasy. "He is so wasted at NYADA. He could make a fortune as an interior designer."

"That's great," Quinn smiled taking a seat opposite with her coffee. "You look so much happier than you did a few weeks ago, your ring is beautiful by the way. And at least our plan worked," she grinned.

"I know," Rachel laughed. "Who'd have thought that in the space of a few years we would have gone from being rivals to co-conspirators?"

"Manipulation of the male, that's something that will _always_ unite women," Quinn said with a giggle. "It ought to be taught in schools along with Sex Ed. And the best part is that Finn still has no idea he's been played."

"True," agreed Rachel, giggling behind her hand. "I hope he doesn't ever find out, he might never trust us again if he knew we'd both lied to him. My dads telling him I'd gone to New York was inspired. Maybe that's where Finn got the idea from, that I'd gone to find Shelby," Rachel was still slightly puzzled by that.

"Or maybe when he was in a drunken state of unconsciousness some evil minded person, who shall remain nameless, might have said her name a few times into his ear while she was waiting for her husband to lock up and come to bed," Quinn's grin was pure evil.

Rachel howled with laughter. "You didn't," she screamed, almost knocking her tea over.

"I did, I only just got into our bedroom and threw my clothes off before Noah got there. I soon wished I hadn't though," Quinn said, still laughing almost uncontrollably, "when he thought Noah shouted 'come in' it was really, really embarrassing. Oh God, it was more than embarrassing," she cried, her head falling to her arms on the table, her shoulders shaking. "But it was the New York thing that gave me the idea. Who thought of telling Finn you'd run away to New York?" she asked as soon as she could speak again, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"That was my dad," Rachel replied. "Actually, that doesn't help at all does it?" she cried, setting them both off again, laughing hysterically. When they'd calmed down a little Rachel managed to ask, "does Noah know?"

"He didn't at the time," Puck's voice stopped the girls' laughter abruptly. "But he does now," he said as he came further into the kitchen. "I can't believe you'd do that to someone. You two are pure evil, you know that, right?" he asked, smiling. "And I am so going to get some mileage out of this," he informed them both. "Is that why you weren't really worried?" he asked Quinn, she shrugged, still trying to control her grin. Puck looked back at Rachel, after shaking his head in mock disgust at Quinn. "So where did you actually go, if you didn't go to New York?" he asked Rachel, sitting down as Quinn stood to pour him some coffee.

"Cincinnati," Rachel replied. "Sam looked after Kristin while Mercedes and I did some shopping, got pampered at the spa in the hotel," Rachel hunched her shoulders up and smiled widely. "It was so relaxing, wonderful."

"They were in on this too?" Puck cried. Rachel and Quinn nodded. "Mike and Tina?" he asked, they nodded again. "Burt and Carole? Kurt?" they nodded once again. "Were me and Finn the only ones who didn't know?" he asked, looking at both Quinn and Rachel, seeing them nod slowly, shamefaced. "So you already knew about the house?" Puck asked, working things out. Rachel nodded again. "Why didn't you at least tell me?" Puck asked, looking just a little hurt. "You could have told _me_," he insisted.

"But if you'd have known it wouldn't have worked so well," Quinn insisted quickly, seeing that they might have hurt his feelings. "Your reactions wouldn't have been natural, especially when Finn turned up. Not that we expected Finn to get completely smashed and come here, that put a bit of a different spin on things," she looked up and fluttered her eyelashes at Puck. "Do you forgive me?" she asked sweetly.

"Ohhh," groaned Puck, laughing. "How can I resist those eyes?" he asked. "Come here," he said as he dragged Quinn onto his lap. "I will forgive you," he nodded, "but there's a price to pay," his flicked eyebrow and slow grin told Quinn that she would enjoy whatever payment he demanded.

"I'll get my check book," Quinn grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing their cheeks close together, both of them looking at Rachel. "What are you doing home so early, anyway?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"The instructor went home sick so we got the afternoon off," he said without a shred of sympathy. "I thought I'd come home for a while, spend some time with my apparently devious wife while our daughter is at day care and our son is with his Grammy," he gave Quinn's butt a squeeze out of sight of Rachel. "How soon can we throw Rachel out?" he whispered loudly, watching Rachel's face turn flame red. "You so owe us Berry. Did she tell you what happened on our weekend? Everything that could go wrong did."

"I know, Quinn said," Rachel said, at least sounding sympathetic even though she couldn't stop smiling. "I shall be kind and leave you in peace for the afternoon. I'll go pick Kristin up from my dads and maybe drop in at the tire shop with lunch for Finn, he's been working so hard, he deserves it," she finished her tea quickly then stood, she kissed both Quinn and Puck before leaving. "I'll let myself out," she said with a wink and hurried to the door.

"What did you have in mind?" Quinn grinned, her fingers busy unfastening the buttons on Puck's shirt the second the door closed behind Rachel.

"I'm not sure, I thought we could maybe clean out the playroom," Puck teased, standing with Quinn in his arms and carrying her to the stairs. "Right here," he said, laying her back. "Oh yeah," he murmured as Quinn very quickly unfastened his pants. "I don't think we need all the foreplay this time," he bent to kiss her, lingeringly, "I have so missed you, but I get it. On the other hand, if we get another three year break until your next period I don't mind it lasting nearly two weeks,"

"Speak for yourself," Quinn replied, "I could've lived without the stomach cramps, thank you very much."

"But it's over for now," he said with a grin, unfastening her jeans, pulling them down. Quinn assisted, lifting her hips. The stairs were finally 'Quickened'.

"I'll go pick Beth and Joss up, if you start dinner." Puck offered.

Quinn rolled over back into Puck's arms. "What do you feel like eating tonight?" she asked. "And please don't say spaghetti, Beth's already worked that one twice this week."

"Anything, you know me, I'll eat anything," Puck smiled as he dipped to kiss Quinn again before getting out of bed. "I'm going to have to run, I'm late picking Beth up as it is. Deena and Rosa are going to have my ass for this."

Quinn took a little longer to get dressed then sauntered into the kitchen planning what to cook. Her phone rang as she was studying the contents of the fridge, trying to decide what to make.

"Hi," she answered, distracted.

"Quinn, have you got a minute?" Frannie asked.

Quinn heard a note of worry in her sister's voice. It caught her attention. "Sure Frannie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked.

"It's not me, it's mom," Frannie replied, her voice wavering. "I'm really worried about her, there's something wrong and she's hiding it. From Abe too."

"How do you mean wrong?" Quinn asked, sitting herself down at the table. "Is she ill?" she asked, trying to think if Judy looked ill or different.

"Yes, I think that there is something seriously wrong with her health," Frannie answered. "She keeps taking calls from different doctors and she always shuts herself away in the study when she's talking to them. I'm really worried about her."

"Have you asked mom what's wrong?" Quinn asked, thinking to herself even as she said it, "what a stupid question, this is my nosey sister I'm talking to".

"Well, duh, I wish I'd thought of that," Frannie responded with sarcasm. "Of _course _I've asked her, so has Abe but she keeps saying nothing's wrong. I think we need a family conference, all of us together. Beat it out of her if we have to," Frannie's voice was getting stronger, more like her usual self.

"_That's_ going to help if she's ill," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes. "We're having dinner with mom and Abe tomorrow night, well, they're coming here for dinner. I'll see if I can get anything out of her. Ooh, actually, I have an idea…." Quinn said, then passed her idea on to Frannie. She ended the call with her sister and tried to concentrate on making dinner.

"I thought you said no spaghetti," Puck commented when he arrived home with Beth and Joss. "Mama Mia," he said in a really crappy Italian accent, "I'm-a going to look-a like-a piece-a spaghetti," he teased, picking Beth up to growl into her tummy.

"S'getti, yay," Beth immediately shouted, dancing on the spot as soon as Puck put her down.

"I know, but after Frannie's call I couldn't concentrate so I went with what's easy to make," Quinn frowned. "I'm sorry, but at least we know we're not having spaghetti tomorrow for dinner. Salmon tomorrow. Mom's favourite," she sighed as she turned back to stir the sauce. "Did you talk to my mom when you picked Joss up?" she asked Puck.

"Nah," he smiled. "I just ran in like a ninja and kidnapped him," he teased. "Yes I talked to your mom, why, what's up?" he asked.

"That wasn't funny," Quinn said, her voice quite cold. Puck apologised then she explained Frannie's call. "I can't say that I've noticed anything, have you?" she asked.

"Not really," Puck replied looking a bit confused. "She's maybe lost a bit of weight recently, I don't know," he tried to think harder. "I'm a guy, you can't ask me those things, girls notice stuff like that, not guys," he complained.

"Well, I'm worried," Quinn said, with a nod of her head, her mind ticking over and over.

Abe brought his latest creation with them when he and Judy came for dinner on Saturday night. The beautiful sculpture of Beth and Joss, both laid side by side on their stomachs, heads touching, both looking as though they were studying the same object, was absolutely perfect. The black sculpture made a dramatic addition to the family room and fitted perfectly near Puck's piano. After admiring it and thanking Abe, Quinn and Judy retreated to the kitchen to finish getting things ready for dinner.

Quinn couldn't help but study her mother's face, listen carefully to her voice, just trying to take notice of every tiny, little thing. And she had to agree with Frannie. There was definitely something. The occasional waver of Judy's voice. The tremble of her chin when she talked about the children and how big they were getting. Something just not quite 'Judy'.

"That's another amazing piece, Abe," Puck complimented him while Judy and Quinn talked in the kitchen. "Frannie talked to Quinn yesterday," he told Abe.

Abe nodded. "I know," he sighed. "Frannie told me. Judy says she's fine but there's something she's hiding, I'm sure of it," he shook his head sadly. "I wish she'd talk to me."

In the kitchen Quinn wasn't getting anywhere either. She decided it was time to be blunt, beating about the bush hadn't yielded any results. "Mom, we know something's up," she told Judy, taking hold of her mom's cold hand. "You're being secretive, emotional, nostalgic and just plain weird,"

"I'm fine, Quinn, really I am," Judy insisted, but the mist of tears in her eyes confirmed to Quinn that she was lying.

The salmon for dinner was cooked to perfection. Beth was very mistrusting as usual of any fish that wasn't gold. According to Beth, all fish had to be goldfish. "S'not gol-fish," she pouted as she poked her dinner with her fingers. "S'pink," she frowned.

"That's because it's salmon and not goldfish," Puck told Beth once again. "Eat up, mommy made it specially for you," he fibbed. Puck looked up at Quinn and crossed his eyes. Beth was getting more than a little fussy about the food she ate. Except for spaghetti.

Beth frowned even harder. "Want s'getti," she pouted, sitting back in her seat and trying to cross her arms over her chest. "Want gol-fish s'getti," she insisted.

"You'll be going to bed if you don't behave, little lady," Puck told Beth firmly. "Now sit up and eat your dinner. Look, Joss is eating his dinner, he likes salmon," Puck pointed out as Quinn spooned a tiny amount into Joss' eagerly open mouth.

"Are you sure he should be having that, Quinnie?" Judy questioned, looking uneasy. "Isn't he a little too young?"

"Dr Stenburge says it's fine as long as the fish isn't overly seasoned, is well cooked and organic," Quinn replied. "He doesn't have any allergies and nor is there any that we know of in either family. And he's enjoying it. He's got mostly potato and broccoli anyway, with just a little bit of salmon," Quinn felt she had to explain.

Judy accepted Quinn's word. Puck tried again to help Beth eat her dinner. "Well Beth, if you don't eat at least some of it,there's no desert for you," he warned. Beth reluctantly sat forward and took the bite from her fork that her daddy held out for her. Her face told a story. The story of 'I hate you daddy for making me eat this'. Once Beth had managed all that she was willing to eat, and in fairness, she hadn't left very much, Quinn brought desert to the table. A cake that she'd made. There was cream and chocolate sauce to go with the cake too, which cheered Beth up. As she finished cutting the first piece, someone knocked at the door.

"Could you go get that, please?" she asked Puck, putting slices of cake into dishes.

"Errm, Quinn?" Judy sounded confused. "Why are there," she counted quickly, "ten dishes?"

"Because we've all come for desert," Frannie said from the doorway. "And to talk to you mom."

Judy looked at the faces of all of the adults present. Her mother, her husband, her two daughters and their husbands and knew that she was going to have to come clean. "You're ganging up on me?" she accused, feeling hurt.

"It seems like we have to." Frannie insisted, sitting at the table with Isabelle on her knee. "Hi Beth, hi Joss, how are you?" Frannie grinned across the table at her niece and nephew. Both of them gave cake covered grins back to their Aunt Frannie. Frannie then turned her attention back to her mother.

"Did you know about this?" Judy asked Abe.

He nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but yes, I did," he replied with a sad smile. "We're all really worried about you and you won't tell us anything."

"Maybe there's nothing to tell," Judy replied, her tone harsh, defensive. "Did any of you ever think of that?" she asked, looking around at her family.

"Sorry, dear," Coraline answered quickly. "That dog won't hunt. You've turned back into Judy Fabray, closet punch bag. Hiding things is what you do best, you had to for twenty odd years. Well, it's not going to work now. If I have to shadow you all day, everyday for the rest of my life I will find out what's wrong with you and do my absolute damnedest to fix it," she promised.

"And if Grammy needs a day off we'll step right in," Frannie insisted, Quinn at her side, nodding.

"We can tell there's something," Quinn said softly, her hand covering her mother's trembling one on the table. "Please mom, just let us help you," she begged.

Judy closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, drawing up her courage to allow herself to open up and tell her family what she was hiding. It wasn't going to be easy. "Ok," she nodded, her voice very quiet. "Ok," she repeated. "I have a tumour on one of my kidneys and the other is damaged, probably from the years of being a punch bag," she said quietly, not able to look at her family. "I am going into hospital next Thursday for a nephrectomy. The kidney with the tumour will be removed, the other kidney will stay until a donor is found, then I will go back into hospital for further surgery," Judy couldn't quite disguise the sob as she looked around the faces staring back at her. She looked at her husband and was distraught at how devastated, hurt he looked. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to worry anyone," she managed to say before she dissolved into tears.

Quinn and Frannie were on either side of Judy in an instant, both of them hugging her and each other. "Ok, ok," Coraline nodded, her mind working at a mile a minute. "As soon as possible I'm getting tested," she looked at her daughter. "If I'm a match you can have one of mine, we'll manage with one each," she said with a tearful grin.

"Me too," Quinn said firmly, patting Judy's shoulders.

"And me," Frannie hiccupped. "We'll all get tested, all three of us. We're your closest blood relatives, maybe one of us will be a match," she sounded like she was asking a question instead of giving an answer.

"I can't ask you to do that," Judy insisted. "Mother, I love you for offering but I'm not sure if it would be advisable at your age. And you two girls, my beautiful girls," Judy smiled, tears pouring down her face. "You both have young families. I can't ask that of you, what if something were to happen? No, I can't ask that," she shook her head sadly.

"Judy," Puck put in softly. "No one was asking you," he reminded her. "They were all telling you, that's what's going to happen. And I support Quinn's decision one hundred per cent. Whatever it takes," he walked to Quinn, held her hand then tugged Judy out of her seat to hug her.

"Well said," Peter applauded Puck. "I couldn't agree more." He and Frannie hugged Judy from the other side.

Abe sat at the table opposite his wife. "I can't believe you carried this by yourself. I'm your husband," he said sadly. "Didn't you trust me?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," Judy sobbed, walking slowly to where Abe sat. "I went into defensive mode, I couldn't think clearly. I'm so sorry," she said again.

Abe stood and hugged Judy close. "Whatever it takes," Abe repeated the words of their family around them.

"Grammy sad?" Beth asked, looking at the grown ups with a puzzled face.

"No, Grammy is very, very happy," Judy told Beth, walking round the table to kiss the top of her head. "Grammy was a very silly lady but I think maybe she's a bit better now."

The rest of the evening was taken up by research. Peter found lots of information and forums. They 'live chatted' with other people who had been in a similar situation and had positive outcomes. They also heard from people who had less positive experiences.

"I think we have to prepare for none of you being a match for me," Judy reminded them. "There's always dialysis. And I can still wait for a donor kidney to become available. Maybe it'll happen. Maybe," she said, trying to be really positive.

Once everyone had gone home and the children were in bed, Quinn and Puck talked for a long time, cuddled together on the couch. Quinn curled up at Puck's side. "This has been the weirdest couple of days," he said. "You and Rachel playing Finn for an idiot. Your mom with that bombshell. My head's trashed. I think I need to watch some garbage TV for a while, numb my head before I go to bed. What do you say? Want to watch some crap?" he asked. "Want to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" he asked.

"Why Buffy?" Quinn asked. The movie seemed to be a strange choice. Not one she'd ever heard him make before.

"What's not to love about Buffy? Hot cheerleader chick, cool weapons and she can seriously kick ass," Puck grinned. "Just go turn the TV on, we'll see what's on," he said.

Quinn turned on the TV, it was on the local news channel. "Oh. My. God," she breathed, her hand over her mouth. "Did you hear that?" she asked Puck, looking round at him. Puck's face was just as shocked, obviously he had. Quinn turned back to the TV screen to watch the full report. Across the bottom of the screen, the red tickertape gave the same information.

"Lima Police Chief's wife arrested on suspicion of murder."

Puck picked up his phone to call his mom's house. He didn't think John would be there, not with this news breaking, but his mom might know something. She might have been watching the news for longer than they had at any rate. "Hi mom," Puck said absently as Ruth answered. "We just turned the TV on and saw the news. What's happened?" he asked.

"Jason and his team have arrested Shona McDonald for the murder of her son," Ruth answered. "That's as much as I know. I do hope Edgar is ok," she murmured. "John's at work, obviously. Poor Edgar."

"Did they say why?" Puck asked. "I mean, she's been searching for him for like twenty three years. It doesn't make sense," he was as puzzled as he sounded.

"I'm sure we'll get to find out eventually," Ruth replied. "We'll just have to hold judgement till then. Good night honey, kiss the kids for me, mwah," she blew a kiss down the phone. Puck pulled it away from his ear.

"I hate it when she does that," he grumbled to Quinn. "Blows kisses. She could just say it you know, she doesn't need to destroy my eardrum. Mothers! Who'd have 'em, eh?" he asked, smiling.

"None of us would be here without them," she replied quickly.

Neither Puck nor Quinn managed to clear their heads before they went to bed, their thoughts were still churning.

On Sunday morning when Puck went out to get breakfast, he called at Ruth's house first. John was there, looking very tired and strained.

"You ok?" Puck asked. John sighed and nodded. "What the hell is going on?" he asked then answered himself. "You can't tell me, right?" Again John nodded.

"Sorry Noah, I can't discuss that with you," John replied. "Jason and his team did what I asked them to do. Look at the evidence, check out stuff from the time, do their stuff and…" he shrugged. "My brother is very good at his job, he wouldn't have made the call if he wasn't absolutely sure. I have to be guided by the experts at this."

"How's Edgar holding up?" Puck asked, concerned about his neighbour. "He's barely recovered from Samuel being found and now this. He must be devastated," Puck commented, feeling really sorry for the police chief.

"He's not doing so well," John answered. They talked on for a while, going round and round the subject without actually talking about it.

"I have to get going," Puck said, standing up. "Joss'll be waiting for his bagel," he smiled. "It's like there's no filling that kid, he can just eat and eat. He loves real people food," he said proudly.

Puck returned home with breakfast. Joss was waiting impatiently in his highchair. Beth was paying with a truck on the table. Quinn was sipping coffee. "You were a long time," she told Puck, getting up to fix his coffee and to give Beth and Joss their breakfast.

"I called in at mom's to see John," he explained. "He said Edgar isn't handling things well."

"Are you surprised?" Quinn asked. She looked out of the kitchen window as something caught her eye. "Damn it," she whispered. "He's back," she nodded towards the yard. "We haven't seen him in weeks and now he's back."

Puck stood to look at Lord Pocklington who was staring up at them, his expression sad. "I can't call Edgar bothering him with this right now" Puck decided. "Just let him stay there for now, we'll figure something out later, ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Quinn grumbled. "But just remember what I said before, Puckerman," she said, her finger raised to make her point. "We are not getting a..." she was cut off by Beth shouting at the dining room window. Neither of them had even seen Beth get down from her seat at the kitchen table.

"S'my doggy, mommy," she squealed excitedly. "S'my doggy back."


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: No claim to ownership is made or even implied.**

**A/N: A couple of things to keep the story moving. I also decided to introduce a character from this season's Glee. Let me know if it worked or not. (Still working noteless btw.)**

A week later and Lord Pocklington was still a guest of the Puckermans. Granted, Quinn wouldn't allow him to sleep in the house, but she had made up a cosy bed for him in Beth's playhouse. Until it started to snow. Then Puck insisted on the dog coming in.

"The poor mutt will freeze out there Quinn," Puck beseeched on the dog's behalf. "Saul is happy to keep coming over a couple of times a day to walk him. Beth _loves_ playing with him," he turned the puppy dog eyes on her. "Can't he at least sleep downstairs in the playroom? Please?" he pouted. "Pretty please?"

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. Not only did she have puppy dog eyes coming at her from Puck, but she had them from Beth too. And from the damn dog. How was anyone supposed to resist those huge, sad eyes? "Fine," she snapped. "But if there's any mess, _you_ clean it up. Deal?"

Puck kissed her, smiling. "Deal," he grinned. Puck had already talked with Edgar. If Shona didn't return, and actually, after hearing about the evidence, the confession and the psychologist's report there was a good chance that she wouldn't be coming home for a long while, Edgar was more than happy for Spock, as he had become known, to stay with the Puckermans for good. He didn't feel well enough himself to take care of such a huge dog. He certainly didn't have the strength to take him out for walks, keep him under control. Edgar knew he wouldn't be able to manage. Puck was just hoping that between them, he and Beth could swing it for the dog to stay.

"I think it would be better to have a gate put in at the side of the house," Quinn suggested. "That way, when he comes back from the park covered in mud and I dread to think of what else, he can go straight round to the backyard to get washed off."

"Mmm, I agree," Puck nodded, wrapping his arms round Quinn's waist from behind, nudging her hair away from her ear with his nose. "He does manage to find the most disgusting stuff to root around in," he said with a smile. "But Beth loves taking him for walks, even just round the block with me after dinner. She sings and talks to him the whole time. She really loves that dog. Joss just wants to eat him, I hope he grows out of that," he whispered into her hair.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Quinn moaned, her hands over her face. "Just make sure he doesn't get into the family room. Or upstairs. I'm not having a dog upstairs. At all. Don't give me that look, Puckerman," she said without turning even round. "I don't care if it's forty below outside, he's in the playroom, there's heat down there, he doesn't need to come up here, except to go out of the door. Until the gate is in place. Then he can come in and go out that way."

"Thank you," Puck whispered against her ear, hugging her closer. "Edgar is going to feel so much happier knowing he has one less thing to worry about."

"So they really think Shona did it?" Quinn asked. "The doctors and the police?" she added. "They think the confession is real? Not just something she's thought up over the years?"

"Yeah," Puck replied. "From what Edgar's said, it's like Shona was jealous. Samuel was always over here, spending time with Nita, painting and stuff, he was a bit of an arty kid, apparently, and it was probably the reason she flipped out at Spock coming over here too. Anyway, when Saul and Nita went to Europe and had the yard landscaped, Samuel had been given permission by Nita to be here, documenting the changing shape and stuff. Shona had shouted him for dinner but he was lost in another drawing or something. When he didn't answer her, she strangled him. She told the doctors she just lost it and choked him. Poor Edgar," Puck sighed.

"Drawing? Wait a minute," Quinn said, her voice verging on excited. She took off upstairs, Puck followed, past Beth and Joss' rooms where they were sleeping soundly and up the stairs to the attic.

"Jeez, you can really put the speed on when you want to, can't you?" Puck teased, slightly breathless. "Why here? You want to 'Quicken' this room too?" he grinned. "Now?" he asked. "Cool," he murmured his hands going to his zip.

"No," Quinn shook her head. "Get your mind above your belt buckle for just a minute Puckerman," she told him, rolling her eyes. "Look," she said, holding out the pages she'd found in a huge black folder. "I wondered whose these were, they're too childish to be Nita's, they must be Samuel's."

Puck took the drawings and paintings from Quinn and looked through them. He recognised the house, drawn from the backyard looking up, he recognised a few local areas, the park looked different but still recognisable. They were very decent efforts. "We've got to give these to Edgar," he said, quite surprised that they'd still be in the attic after all these years. He wondered aloud why Nita hadn't given them to Edgar and Shona before, once she knew that Samuel was missing.

"Maybe she thought it might be like touching a raw nerve or something," Quinn shrugged, studying the pictures that Puck had put down.

"I'll take them over tomorrow after work," Puck said. "If it was me, I think I'd like to have them, to know that my kid did this," he held up a pencil drawing of a much younger Edgar working in the yard, "yeah, I'd want to have them," he said, almost to himself.

Edgar was grateful for the pictures when Puck took them the next evening. He and Beth took Spock for his evening walk and called to see Edgar. "Quinn found them in the attic along with Nita's work," he explained. "She didn't know who they belonged to but when I told her what you'd told me she figured your son must have drawn them. I hope you don't mind us bringing them," he said quietly.

"No," whispered Edgar, his voice quite hoarse. "I don't mind at all. Samuel always had a pencil in his hand, was always drawing or doodling something. It annoyed the life out of Shona that he could get lost in a picture," he remembered with a sad smile. "One time we took him to New York, to the Metropolitan and he just sat for hours, staring at the paintings, he was mesmerised. Nita really taught him well, don't you think?" he asked Puck, looking up from the pictures.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, she did," he replied quietly. "He could have been a great artist."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive her for this," Edgar admitted, his voice very soft, quiet. "She's allowed me to go on searching, praying, hoping, year after year and all the time she knew exactly where he was, what had happened to him," he looked up from the picture he was holding, his watery eyes searching Puck's. "What kind of a mother does that?" he asked. Puck didn't have an answer.

Later, while they listened to music in the family room, just the two of them relaxing, Beth and Joss in bed, Puck told Quinn how heartbroken Edgar had looked. "I hate to think that she sat at my table, eating with my babies, Beth even hugged her when she cried," Quinn reminded Puck. "And all the time she knew. Poor, poor Edgar," she sighed. "I really hope he can get past this, maybe get strong enough to go back to work. He needs something in his life, something positive."

"The way he looks right now," Puck sighed, his fingers interlocking with Quinn's, "he just looks broken, you know?" he asked. "Like there's nothing left anymore. I just wish there was something we could do."

Shona McDonald didn't give the justice system a chance to decide her fate. Whether it was out of fear or guilt no one would ever know, but in the early hours of the morning, the day after Puck had given Edgar the pictures, she took her own life using the sheets from her bed to choke herself. In some way she might have found it a fitting end, to take her own life in the same way as she had taken her son's. On hearing the news, Edgar suffered another heart attack. He did not recover well. With doctors' advice, the advice from family and friends, Edgar took the decision to retire from his position as Chief of Police. John was offered the job on a permanent basis. After taking advice and encouragement, John decided to accept the role. It gave the whole family something really positive to focus on.

Judy's first surgery had gone as expected. The doctors knew even before she went under the knife that the tumour itself was totally encapsulated within the kidney and once it was out, she would not need any further treatment for that. It was only when she was on the road to recovery that the full extent of the damage to her remaining kidney became apparent. She would not be able to wait long for a transplant. The family held another meeting, with Puck's family included.

"I can take a leave of absence from work to help with the children," Ruth offered to both Quinn and Frannie. They both accepted gratefully.

"We can help with Beth and Joss too, you know that," Sarah offered, indicating herself and Saul. "If you turn out to be the best match Frannie, we can help out with Isabelle," she smiled at the little girl and held her arms out to her. Isabelle ran into Nana's arms for a hug. The families spent so much time together that Isabelle called Ruth and Sarah 'Nana' just like her big cousin did.

"The results will be back tomorrow," Quinn said nervously, wiping her damp hands along her denim clad thighs. "As soon as we know if either of us is a good match then it's all systems go. We've already started the counselling, the risk factors for Frannie and myself are very low and we're both in really good health."

"Except for having to stop my pill if I'm the chosen one," Frannie grumbled half-heartedly.

Puck murmured something to Quinn, grinning, then sat up straight with a start. "Wait, you won't have to have the implant out, will you?"

"No, it's the combined pill that you have to stop taking," Quinn replied with a smile. "My implant is one hormone only, it can stay."

"Phew," Puck said loudly, aimed at Peter. "Just you then," he nodded at Peter. "Unlucky, I hate getting in the shower with my socks on," he grinned and winked.

Quinn was grateful for the distraction that this situation with her mom gave her. She was sure if it hadn't been for that she would have sunk into a deep pit of depression, remembering what had happened last January.

Puck had arranged to have the day off work the following day. He and Peter went to the appointment with Quinn, Frannie, Judy and Abe. They all sat nervously in the waiting room. Peter and Puck were both being very supportive, or at least they were trying to be. They were doing quite a bit of teasing and joking. Judy was once again trying to talk her daughters out of making the sacrifice for her. "We can wait till we find a donor," she insisted. "It doesn't have to be either of you."

"We know that mom," Frannie told Judy, taking her hand. "But I would much rather have a piece of me inside of you than a piece of a stranger," she admitted. "I know my health and history, same as Quinnie knows hers, with a stranger can you know absolutely everything?" she asked, shaking her head. "And it might turn out that neither of us is a good enough match for you. Look at Grammy, she's no match at all."

They were all called through to the doctor's office. "As you know we've conducted a number of tests on both of you to find the closest match for your mother," he glanced up at both Quinn and Frannie. "Frannie, you match on five counts which is really good, Quinn you match on six," he smiled and nodded. "You're the best match we could hope for," he told them all.

Puck heard the slightly ragged indrawn breath from Quinn, felt her hand tremble slightly in his. "Are there any limitations for the future?" he asked. This was the time to find out absolutely everything. Find out everything they needed to know.

"Just the general limitations for any surgery," Dr Britten answered. "No heavy lifting for a few weeks, no inter…"

"Again?" Puck mock moaned and put his head down. "I swear, you doctors are really out to kill me," he smiled. "What would happen in the future if we decide to have more kids? Will having only one kidney be an issue?" he asked becoming more serious.

"Not really," Dr Britten replied. "Studies have shown that post donation pregnancy carries only a slightly higher risk, but overall, it shouldn't be a problem. And I was going to say, no intercourse until you feel comfortable,"

"That doesn't mean the second I'm out of recovery Puckerman," Quinn said with her eyebrow raised. "That means when _I'm_ comfortable. You always feel comfortable." Puck didn't answer. He didn't need to, he just grinned.

"You don't have to do this Quinnie," Judy tried once again to make sure both of her daughters knew that she would not feel rejected if they chose not to give this huge gift.

Quinn turned to look at her mom, saw the fear in her face, her eyes. "Yes I do," she said softly. Frannie took Quinn's other hand and squeezed it gently, both sisters shared a look. They both knew that they would willingly give anything they had to their mother, even a body part.

"And how soon can the surgery be done?" Frannie asked. "We've both spent time with the counsellors, doctors, getting all of the tests done and I know I'm not quite as good a match as my sister but.."

"I'm ready for this," Quinn stated quietly, gently pulling away from Frannie to reach across and take hold of her mother's hand. "I know there are other tests and procedures to conduct first, but I'm ready to start right now. Are you ready mom?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Judy replied faintly.

The date was set for four weeks time. All the pre-op procedures, tests and counselling would be completed in that time. Despite trying to talk her daughters out of it, Judy was immensely relieved that her future was not going to be as bleak as she had thought just a few short weeks ago. Thank God for family.

The following week Quinn and Puck both went to McKinley for the Sex Ed session, taking Beth and Joss with them.

"Never thought I'd feel happy at walking back through those doors," Puck told Quinn with a smile. He pushed Joss' changing bag in the stroller and held Beth's hand as she skipped along at the side of him, Quinn carried Joss.

"You only need to come with me this one time," Quinn reminded him. "Claire thought it would be good to do a full day again, like we did before when Beth was just a baby. Next week I'll be here on my own, then after that it'll probably be a few weeks till I come back, once I've had the surgery," she said. She was glad that Puck was with her, she still felt really nervous when she had to come to school. Helping out in the Sex Ed class had been great but she dreaded every visit, just in case she encountered Sue Sylvester. So far she'd been lucky.

"I hope you appreciate me giving up my day off for this," Puck asked, his expression telling Quinn he would expect full and adequate compensation for it later. At least, she hoped he did.

"I will show my appreciation later," Quinn assured Puck. "Maybe even more than once," she winked with a huge smile.

As they walked into the classroom, Ms McGann greeted them. "Hi," she smiled. "We're all set up here and I can't thank you both enough for doing this again, especially for bringing both of the children in. Hello little man," she cooed at Joss. "And what a big girl you are," she exclaimed to Beth. Beth pouted, looking a little shy and mistrusting of this lady who was bending down and staring at her in the face.

"Come on," Puck encouraged Beth, shaking her hand a little. "You're not shy, you're a Puckerman," he reminded her with a grin.

"Are we doing the same as before?" Quinn asked. "Different age groups coming in for sessions throughout the day?"

"Yes, I think that worked well before," Ms McGann confirmed. "I don't think you'll have the sorts of questions that you got before though. At least I hope you won't."

"Me too," Quinn laughed. "And if Joss does get hungry he can eat in here, I don't feed him myself at all anymore. That'll spare us at least _some _of the embarrassing questions."

The first class of the day arrived and settled down, watching the visitors with interest. Quinn and Puck took seats at the front, Beth sat in between them and Joss sat on Quinn's knee.

"Good morning class," Ms McGann spoke to the gathered students. "You may remember Noah and Quinn from when they were students here. They graduated last summer but have kindly agreed to come back today to share their insight into parenting. The floor will be open to questions from you guys," she held her hands out to the students. "There is a lot that you can learn today, please be sensible with your questions. Thank you," she finished then took a seat at the back of the room.

"Hi," Puck said as he stood. "I see a few familiar faces so you might remember us," he took a breath. "I'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Beth and our son, Joss. Beth is just over two and a half, Joss is seven months. We're here to answer questions, maybe help you realise the importance of taking care of yourself, of each other," he winked at Quinn. They'd already decided that he would give a sort of opening speech. "I know you've been in class with Quinn a couple of times already and she's been able to give you an insight into teen pregnancy and motherhood from a girl's perspective. I can give you the perspective of a father, how it is for a teenage guy to deal with pregnancy. Life with kids isn't easy. It's really, really hard some days," he said as he paced slowly about in front of the class, his hands in his pockets. "Like if either of these two has been up all night, ill or teething or something, I still have to go to work the next day, Quinn still has to be there to take care of them. Doesn't matter if we're tired, doesn't matter if we feel ill or whatever. Life still has to happen. And these two come first, no matter what," he glanced back at Beth sitting so prettily, smiling at her daddy and rolling her favourite toy truck back and forth across her thighs. Once again Puck's heart melted. "And as angelic as she looks right now, Beth can be pretty demanding at times, especially if it isn't spaghetti for dinner," he told the class with a grin. They wanted to keep things fairly lighthearted but with a serious point. "Does anyone have any questions?" Puck asked.

The class ran smoothly, most people, if they asked a question at all, asked relevant, sensible questions. The third class of the day was a little different. Puck did his opening speech, as he had in each of the other classes, then asked if anyone had any questions.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. Were either of your kids planned or were they both accidents?" one of the girls asked.

"Hi, Lauren," Quinn replied. "Do you want me to take this?" she asked Puck. He nodded, taking his seat beside Beth. "Well, to be honest, Beth wasn't planned at all," Quinn admitted, "we were only sixteen when she was born, and even though we were only eighteen when we had Joss, he was planned. There were reasons for that, things that happened aside from being parents that brought our plans forward a couple of years, but we had definitely planned on having at least two children."

"We're not saying it's a good idea to have kids so young," Puck felt it wise to add, they didn't want to be accused of encouraging a baby boom at McKinley High. "It's hard, it's expensive, kids don't come cheap you know. And we have an incredible support system. Even now we rely heavily on family for a lot of emotional and moral support," he told them, Quinn agreed with him.

"Are you intending to have any more kids?" a guy with a vaguely familiar face asked them. "You said 'at least two', so I wondered if that meant you would have more."

Puck and Quinn looked at each other before answering. "Probably not," Puck replied at the same time as Quinn answered "Possibly," and then gave Puck a nervous, slightly embarrassed look.

"Maybe. We haven't totally ruled it out," she expanded. "Although I think," she glanced again at Puck, "looking at my husband's face I'm going to have to work on that one."

"You think?" Puck replied, dumbfounded that Quinn would even consider going through all that again. "After all the issues we had when Quinn was pregnant with this little guy," he said as he picked Joss up into his arms, "I'm certainly not in a rush to repeat the experience," he looked at the class again. "It's not always just a plus sign on a stick then eight months later a bouncing baby appears. Sometimes it ends well, sometimes the outcome is different," he shrugged, just a little sadly.

The same guy spoke again. "Sorry, I'm new here, I don't know the history behind you two," he stared really intently at Puck. "My name's Jake by the way," he said.

"Hi Jake," Puck replied. "Our history," he murmured, nodding. "For those of you that don't already know, in sophomore year I got Quinn pregnant, we had Beth, we got married during senior year then we had Joss, brief and to the point, but that's it, that's our history."

"Wasn't there something about a kidnapping or something?" Jake asked. He seemed insistent on delving into personal detail. "I'm sorry, I just moved to Lima a couple of months ago, but I think I remember seeing it on TV."

"Yes there was," Puck admitted, wondering how this guy looked so familiar if he was new to the school, "but what does that have to do with Sex Ed?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jake replied with a shrug. "I just wanted to know if you felt good about turning our dad away from your door when all he wanted was a chance to get to know you," he finished then stood up and walked down the aisle between the desks. "Jake _Puckerman_," he said, introducing himself, "your brother," he announced as he left the classroom.

Not a single sound was heard in the room. The students, Ms McGann, Quinn, Puck, they all sat there, mouths open in shock at Jake's revelation.

"Excuse me," Puck muttered, handing Joss back to Quinn. He followed Jake out into the hallway and found him waiting there, stood, leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling. "You're serious?" he asked, searching Jake's face for a hint of Seth Puckerman. "You're my _brother_?" Puck's incredulous tone couldn't be missed. "You're like….how old?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen," Jake replied. "And yes, he was with my mom all the time he was still married to your mom."

Puck turned away, took a step then turned back. "And you're ok with that?" he asked, "ok with knowing that he's always been a cheating asshole?"

"He's my dad," Jake said, as if that answer forgave everything about Seth Puckerman. "He'll always be my dad. Doesn't mean I have to like every little thing about him, but," he shrugged, running out of words.

"So you know he has a daughter too?" Puck asked, not wanting to sugar coat things. "Hannah. She's nearly twelve, so when he was cheating on my mom with your mom, he was cheating on your mom too. With my mom," Puck made a sound, halfway between a laugh and a snort. "This just gets better and better," he said aloud to himself. "I wonder how many more Puckermans are out there. You don't have any brothers or sisters do you?"

Jake sighed and took a breath before answering. "We have another sister," he admitted. "She's thirteen."

"Oh. My God," Puck whispered. "So your mom had two kids with him?" he asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, just me. Caitlin is with a totally different woman."

They both turned as Ms McGann came out of the classroom. "Is everything ok here?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

Puck looked at the younger man. "Yeah, we're fine," he said, realising that they were, Jake nodded along with him. Puck wasn't even surprised. "Actually, I'm not even shocked to tell you the truth."

"Do you want to come in and continue the class?" Ms McGann asked. "Or do you need some time, maybe?"

"It's cool, we'll come back to class," Puck half smiled with a shrug. "Quinn'll kill me if I leave her to face everyone alone." He looked back at Jake. "We're a team, always have been," he said with a smile. "Want to come and meet your sister-in-law properly?" he asked. "And your niece and nephew?"

Jake's slow smile was the double of Puck's. "Yeah," he said quietly as he nodded. "I'd like that."

As Puck and Jake walked back through the door the bell rang to indicate lunch time. "Why don't you go get some lunch then come back in here, spend some time together before Jake has to go to his afternoon lessons?" Ms McGann suggested.

"Thanks Ms McGann," Puck murmured before taking Jake to be properly introduced to his family. "That sounds like a good idea," he nodded.

"It's Claire," Ms McGann reminded Puck, "you're not a student any longer. I'll see to it you aren't disturbed for a while. Any problems, give me a yell, I'm just next door, ok?" she said as she left the room.

Jake sat at the front desk facing Puck and Quinn. "So what do you want to know?" he asked Puck.

Puck shook his head. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I mean, he's been out of my life for so long that I don't even think about him anymore."

"I know he tried to contact you when…." Jake pointed towards Beth, not sure what to say, not sure if Beth would be upset if he mentioned the incident.

Beth was oblivious, sat on the floor with her truck, eating slices of apple that Quinn had brought with her. Joss sat near Beth, his arms waving madly in his efforts to scoot across the floor on his butt to get to Beth's truck. Beth, totally aware of her brother picked up the truck and turned her back on him. Joss' face fell, his mouth turned down and he looked at Quinn with tears in his eyes before he actually cried.

"Beth's not big on sharing," Puck shrugged. "Beth, honey, come here and meet Jake," he called softly, holding a hand out to his daughter.

Beth stood up and walked over to her daddy. She screwed up her face and squinted at the person smiling at her.

"This is your Uncle Jake," Puck told her. "Can you say 'hi'?" he asked. Beth shook her head shyly, leaning against her daddy. "What about you, bud?" he called to Joss who was still trying to scoot across the floor. "Will you come and say 'hi'?" Joss waved his arms even more excitedly, grinning, drooling and showing off all six of his teeth.

"They're cute kids," Jake said with a smile. "How do you cope? Did you ever consider doing things differently? Not having them, I mean?" he asked.

Quinn smiled at both of her children before telling Jake what the original plan had been. "But when it came to it, I couldn't give her up," she admitted. "And I don't regret a single second."

"Me either," Puck added. "It has been hard sometimes, especially when she was taken, but the family have always been there for us."

"Not exactly _all_ of your family though," Jake reminded him. "There's been someone missing all of that time."

"He lost the right to be in our lives when he cheated on my mom," Puck said without any sympathy.

"He didn't cheat on you, just your mom," Jake insisted. "Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

"No, I don't," Puck replied, bending to pick up Joss who had finally shuffled close enough to his daddy. "I remember almost every day, coming home from school and finding him with some woman or other, when he was supposed to be taking care of Hannah. He always managed to dodge getting a real job, he wanted to be a rock star, be famous. He never cared about us, just about himself," he told Jake.

"I never saw him that way," Jake said, shaking his head. "I mean, I knew he had another family in Lima and he only stayed with us sometimes and I know he cheated on my mom, was cheating _with_ my mom, but he was good to me," he shrugged.

"At least one of us was lucky," Puck said just a little sadly. "Hannah doesn't even know him at all, he hasn't been around for almost all of her life. He's only tried to contact us twice in maybe ten years, does that sound like someone who wants a relationship with his kids? 'Cos it doesn't to me," Puck finished.

"Maybe Jake can come to see us at home sometime," Quinn offered. "Perhaps meet Hannah? Give you two a chance to get to know each other properly?" she suggested.

"I'd like that," Jake smiled. "I've met Caitlin, she's pretty cool. A bit of a badass or at least she tries to be. Like you, if the stories I've heard since I've been at McKinley are true," he grinned at Puck. Quinn couldn't help but see the physical similarities.

"That would depend on the stories," Puck replied, glancing at Quinn, his face breaking into a huge grin. "Let's get these kids fed. Then you can get your butt changed and maybe go in your stroller for a while. You'll be sleepy soon, won't you bud?" he asked Joss, kissing his head.

Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at Quinn. "He's a badass?" he asked, sounding skeptical "I don't think so."

"He can be but he's also a kickass dad," grinned Quinn. "And an amazing husband," she finished with a smile.

"I'd rather be a kickass dad than a badass," Puck admitted, bending down to pick Beth up in his free arm. He kissed both Beth and Joss on their cheeks, both of them hugged daddy back. "This is the bit that he never got, never understood. It isn't about me, it isn't about Quinn. It's about these two right here, they're the important ones, they're the only ones that matter," he glanced at Quinn. "Right Q?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said quietly, her hand on Puck's back as she stood to his side. "Absolutely. They're the only ones."


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: No claim to ownership of the Glee characters. The other ones are figments of my imagination.**

**A/N: A mixed reaction to the introduction of Jake. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for reviewing and unfortunately my laptop is unrepairable so all my notes are lost. Heyho, such is life.**

**I have no idea if this particular thing could happen, there is so much conflicting information. It suited my story for it to be possible. Thank you.**

"Hey," Puck called as soon as he came through the door on Saturday after work. "What are you doing up here?" he asked Spock, greeting him by roughly stroking his head and ears. "Does Quinn know you're up here?" he muttered. Puck checked in the kitchen and didn't find anyone. The family room was deserted too. Puck hopped over the safety gate at the bottom of the stairs leaving the dog sat watching him. "Hello?" he called again as he climbed the stairs. "Anyone home?" he asked, more to himself than expecting an answer.

Puck checked Joss' room, then Beth's. Still no one about. "Welcome home," he grumbled sarcastically to himself. "Work all day in a freezing garage then come home to an empty house and no dinner. Guess you know where you come in the pecking ord…..fuck" he breathed as he saw Quinn laid back on their bed as soon as he opened their bedroom door.

"I'm glad you're home, I've been waiting for you," Quinn said, hiding a sly smile. "Beth and Joss are at your mom's for the night," she smiled wider, leaning back on her elbows. "I thought we could have a special night, just the two of us, then we're going to your mom's for dinner tomorrow before I go into the hospital on Monday," Quinn said softly as he stepped into the room.

She got up from the bed and walked towards him, her hips swinging with every step, her underwear made Puck almost forget to breathe, well, not exactly underwear. Her nipples were covered by nothing more than glittery red heart shaped pasties

"I need to shower," Puck reminded her. "I'm all dirty and greasy," he said as she wrapped herself around him.

"You go shower, I'll still be waiting for you," Quinn said as she stretched up to kiss him. "Don't take too long," she grinned over her shoulder at him as she stalked back to the bed, giving him a wonderful view of her ass in her tiny, minute thong.

"Aren't you showering with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Quinn replied with a smile as she knelt on the bed, facing him. "You'll be quicker on your own."

"That's true," Puck agreed, his smile growing. "Give me ten minutes," he said as he went into the bathroom. "Don't start without me."

"You'd better hurry then," Quinn murmured, her hand trailing down her body to rest on the front of the glittery red heart shaped piece of fabric between her thighs.

Puck almost swallowed his tongue, he threw his dirty clothes off and nearly tripped as he ran to the shower.

"What's for dinner?" he asked when he returned less than ten minutes later, in an attempt to distract himself, not wanting this to end too soon. "Besides you?" he groaned, watching her fingers tease and taunt her own body, stroking his erection as he stood beside the bed.

"Dinner is in the oven, the timer is set, you don't need to worry about that right now," Quinn's low, husky voice matched her sensual movements perfectly. "The only thing you need to think about right now is getting over her and…..ohh," she sucked in a breath as Puck's mouth landed exactly where she'd been praying it would. She had teased herself enough with her fingers, Puck reaped the rewards.

"Mmm, juicy," Puck murmured against her thigh, "so sweet," he said to himself, his tongue flattened against her, taking a long, slow stroke. He changed the shape of his tongue and darted it in and out of her, her thong tugged to one side, his hands holding her thighs spread wide.

Quinn moaned. She stretched sensuously, her fingers spearing through the short growth of hair across the top of his head. She pushed to sit up, slowly nudging Puck backwards. "I want to taste you too," she whispered as they swapped positions. "Always ready for me," she murmured against his hard, velvety flesh. "Mmm," she moaned as he slid past her lips, her head bending further to take more of him in, then more.

Puck sucked in a breath as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He watched Quinn's head rise slowly, felt her grip around the base of his rock hard length, then watched her head descend again. Puck fell backwards, his head pressed into the quilt, his hips pumping up and down, almost involuntarily. His hands stretched down, one tangling with her hair, the other going under her to seek out and tug on her pastie covered nipple.

Quinn shifted to allow him better access without missing a beat. Her hand and mouthed worked together to bring Puck right to the edge. As she felt the change, felt his balls rise just a touch, heard his breathing shorten, she raised her head and crawled over him. Quinn's mouth found Puck's, their tongues tangled, duelled. Puck's hands slid down her sides to her waist and wrapped around her. He pushed up a little, throwing her off balance and rolled them over. The split second before he entered her he raised his head and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as his flesh pierced hers, their mouths joining once again, Quinn mumbled a response against his lips. Puck lay still between her thighs, the only movement, a slight flexing of his hardness inside of her.

Quinn squeezed her muscles tight, gripping onto him, her hands on his cheeks, bringing his mouth back to hers. She rolled her hips under him, just enough to break his concentration. Puck grunted as he slammed into her time after time after time.

The ringing of his phone was easy to ignore, they were both too close to exploding. "Oh God," Puck grunted, never slowing, never ceasing his thrusts into Quinn. "Fuck off," he yelled in the direction of the phone. "I'm….." he stopped speaking as he grunted and pulled out of her, his hand sliding back and forth on himself as kept up the momentum till he erupted two seconds later all over Quinn, her stomach, her breasts, her neck. Puck slumped across her, breathing heavily. His stomach growled loudly. They looked at each other and both laughed. "I'm sorry," Puck said with a grin. "I really love all this, coming home to you waiting for me like this, being spontaneous and stuff, but I'm starving," he admitted.

Quinn glanced at the clock. "Dinner should be just about ready by now," she smiled, stroking her hands across his shoulders. "Let's go shower then we can go downstairs and…..what the hell is that animal doing in my bedroom?" she yelled the last part right into Puck's ear.

"Jeez, Quinn," Puck grumbled, pulling away from her, shaking his head, stretching his mouth open and closing it, trying to restore his full hearing. "Spock? What are you doing up here?" Puck asked in a really friendly tone. Spock took it as an invitation and jumped up on the bed. Quinn screamed and shoved Puck off of her.

"Get him out of here," Quinn yelled. "Did you let him upstairs?" she shouted at Puck.

"No," Puck shouted back, waggling his finger about in his ear, "he was already in the hall when I got home. I thought you'd let come up from the playroom," he said, a little calmer, quieter. Puck rubbed the dog's head. "He must have jumped the gate at the bottom of the stairs. He's just being friendly," Puck said gently, "look, he wants to play with you," he insisted as Spock stuck out a great big paw towards Quinn.

Quinn growled and flounced off to the bathroom. "He better be out of here by the time I'm done in the shower," she warned.

Puck waited till she'd closed the bathroom door then spoke to the dog. "Come on dude, back downstairs, I told you, we have to wait till the time's right, then she won't be able to resist you," he said as he petted Spock's ears, looking into his sad eyes. "I'll tell you when the time is right, but I have to say, a sneak attack on the bedroom isn't doing you any favours. And you have to stop crapping in the sandpit every time she lets you out into the yard. Ok? That's for Beth and Joss to play in, not for you to shit in," he murmured, smiling at the dog's quizzical expression. "Come on, haul ass before she gets done in the shower," he advised. He pulled on some sweat pants and took the dog back down two flights of stairs to the playroom, making sure that the door wasn't completely latched. Spock would make his way up to the first floor again soon.

"Room enough for two in there?" Puck asked, sneaking into the huge shower behind Quinn, taking the shampoo bottle from her. "Let me wash you, then we can go get dinner."

"Did you check your phone yet?" she asked. "It rang again, you must have been downstairs," she told him.

"If it's really important they'll ring back. If it was about the kids, my mom would have rung the house phone not my mobile," he shrugged, his hands sliding round to cup her breasts, coat them with soapsuds. Then his stomach growled again, loud enough to hear over the running water in the shower.

"You really need food, hurry up," Quinn encouraged. She got out of the shower first and wrapped up in a towel. Back in the bedroom she picked up Puck's phone. "Oh," she said in surprise. "It was Jake," she told Puck, holding the phone out for him to see the screen. "Wonder what he wanted?" she mused.

"He came to see me at work today," Puck admitted. "I didn't get a chance to tell you. Anyway, he wants to come and see me, maybe meet Hannah. I'm not sure what to say to my mom, I mean, do I ask her if she'll allow Hannah to meet him, is it mom's choice? What if she says no but Hannah wants to? Urgh," he grunted, "questions, questions, questions, all going round my head, I don't know what to do for the best," he admitted.

Puck and Quinn hurriedly dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Quinn rescued a slightly charred vegetable lasagne, which they ate hungrily. Puck heard a distinctive click as they were sat at the kitchen table and just a second or so later Spock appeared at his side. "Look, he's lonely down there, can't his bed be brought up here? To the utility room? He's a very sociable dog, he likes lots of chatter through the day. That's why he loves Beth, she never stops talking," he said, rising to answer the knock at the door. "Jake," he said in surprise. "I didn't expect you here tonight," Puck told his newfound brother.

"Can I come in?" Jake asked, just a little shyly. "I won't take up too much of your time, I just want to speak with you. Please?" he asked again.

"Sure," Puck replied, opening the door wider. "Hold it," he said to Spock as he trotted half way out of the open door, grabbing his collar and making him sit. "It's not time for your walk yet," Puck said to the dog, bending over him, looking into Spock's eyes. "Let me at least finish dinner first, ok?"

"Did I disturb your dinner?" Jake asked, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, look, I'll go, I'll come back another time. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's cool," Puck replied, "come on in. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I already ate," Jake replied with a half smile, "but thanks anyway."

"Quinn," Puck said as he walked back into the kitchen. "It's Jake," he announced, even though he knew Quinn could see him for herself.

Puck sat back down, Spock came to sit on the floor next to him. He offered a seat to Jake.

"Thanks," Jake said quietly as he sat. "I'm sorry for disturbing your dinner, I tried to call but no one answered," he said in a rush.

"Yeah, we were busy," Puck replied with a wink at Quinn. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked Jake.

"I wondered if you'd had time to ask your mom about me meeting Hannah yet?" Jake asked.

"Not yet, I only just got home a little while ago," Puck replied. "I'll talk to my mom tomorrow when we pick Beth and Joss up. They're staying there tonight with their Nana to give me and Quinn a little time to ourselves before she goes into the hospital for surgery on Monday," he explained.

Jake felt even worse for disturbing them. "I'm really sorry," Jake said again. "I'll get out of here and leave you in peace. Give me a call when you can, ok?" he asked Puck.

"Wait a minute," Puck replied. "I'll be taking Spock out for a walk soon, you can come with me, if you want," he offered.

"Spock?" Jake said with a grin. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a Star Trek kind of guy," he laughed.

"That's not where his name came from," Puck said, shaking his head. "His kennel name is Lord Pocklington of something, somewhere, I forget, the full name is just stupid. Anyway, he came to stay with us a few weeks ago and Beth, well she starts almost all of her sentences with 'its' but it's usually just the 's' that she says. So 'its Pock' sounded like 'S pock'. That's why he's now called Spock. He seems to like it, don't you, Spock?" he asked the dog. Spock woofed loudly, bouncing slightly with the effort.

"He's a cool dog," Jake smiled, "huge, but cool. He looks like Scooby Doo," he laughed.

"And just as stupid," Quinn grumbled.

"Quinn's not Spock's number one fan, are you, Q?" he asked. "She likes little girly animals, like cats and rabbits," he said the last bit as enticement to Spock. Spock started going nuts, running round in circles, woofing really loudly, chasing his own tail.

"That's not true," Quinn replied. "I like dogs well enough, I just don't want one. And he's just stupid," she repeated. "Look at him," she pointed and rolled her eyes. "And you want him to be up here? Bouncing round my kitchen? Not happening. Check the small print on the Ketubah, it says my word is law Puckerman," Quinn said, not totally able to hide the start of a smile.

"Oh no, that's where you're wrong," Puck denied, "I had the guy write in 'love, honour and obey'," he said. "_You_ have to love, honour and obey _me_," he grinned.

"In your dreams," scoffed Quinn. "Go take your stupid dog out for a walk," she said, rising from her seat and clearing the table. "And he's not staying up here," she insisted over her shoulder, her back to Puck.

Puck winked at Jake. "But he really feels lonely down in the playroom," Puck said in a sad voice. "Maybe we'll have to get him a friend, another dog for him to play with…" he stopped talking as Quinn turned back to face him.

"You seriously think that's going to work?" she asked. "You've managed to get one dog in here, you're not getting another and no, he definitely isn't moving, bed, bowl and smelly big ass up here. Get over it," she spun back to the sink.

Puck stood up and walked over to her, his arms going round her waist from behind, kissing her neck. "I love it when Head Bitch makes an appearance," he growled into her neck. He turned back to the dog. "Come on then mutt, let's go for a walk. You coming, Jake?" he asked.

As they walked the dog, Jake and Puck talked. Jake asked about Quinn's surgery. Puck explained what was going to be happening on Monday. He'd taken the week off work to be at home with Quinn and the kids but his Nana and Saul were coming to stay tomorrow night to take care of Beth and Joss while he was at the hospital with Quinn on Monday.

"It must be scary," Jake said, considering the information he'd been given. He sighed, nodding to himself. "I have something to tell you," he admitted to Puck. "It's the real reason we moved to Lima," he blew out a breath, gathering himself to speak again. "Dad's dying, he only has a couple of months left, if that. He wants to see you and Hannah. He just needs to make his peace with you, you know?" Jake appealed on Seth's behalf. "He wants to apologise for screwing up," he finished.

"He thinks a deathbed apology will do what, exactly?" Puck asked, his voice hard, hiding the emotions that he actually felt.

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "I just know I have to do all I can to get you and Hannah to meet him, speak with him, that's all I can do. I can't make you forgive him, that's up to you. Just, please, will you meet him? Please?" he asked quietly.

"Look, Jake, I'm sorry, I can't even think about that right now, ok?" Puck said as he stopped walking and turned to face his brother. "Let me get through Monday first, then I'll think about it, that's the best I can do right now. I have to concentrate on my wife and our kids, they're the most important things in my world. I have to focus on them. You understand, right?" he asked.

Jake nodded, sadly. "Yeah, I understand," he said quietly. "Thanks for listening to me. Maybe I can give you a call? Next week sometime, maybe? Not Monday, yeah, I know. Thanks," he said again before walking away, his head down, his hands in his pockets.

Puck watched his brother walk away and tried hard not to feel bad. He couldn't find any sympathy in him for Seth Puckerman but when he saw how Jake walked, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he felt bad for the kid. He'd try to talk to his mom tomorrow.

Sunday morning was a beautiful, peaceful start to the day. "Mmm," Quinn moaned and stretched in to Puck, her back against him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, used to him being up at this time on a Sunday and making a breakfast run.

"Woof," came Spock's reply. Quinn shot up and found the huge dog laid beside her. Puck was nowhere to be seen.

"Goddamnit," screamed Quinn. "Move you stupid animal," she almost sobbed, trying to push the dog off the bed. She got up and flung her robe around her body, tying the belt really tightly. "Get off of my bed," she squealed in frustration.

Quinn stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The coffee was brewing, the table was set for two, a paper tulip that Beth had made during craft time at day care was tucked into an empty beer bottle in middle of the table. A note beside one of the plates stated that Puck had gone to pick up breakfast and would be back soon. "But you're not here right now, are you, asshole?" Quinn shouted at the note. "Where the fuck are you when that dog is in my bed?" she shouted towards the ceiling.

"Good morning to you too," Puck answered the cry as he came in the door. "Happy Sunday before surgery day," he said, pulling Quinn close and kissing her. "I take it Spock got upstairs again?" he asked unnecessarily. The question was unnecessary because he'd let the dog upstairs.

"I thought he was you," Quinn replied, in tears. "I was snuggling up to a smelly dog with bad breath and I thought it was my husband," she wailed.

"You think I'm smelly? With bad breath?" Puck asked. "Thanks, bitch. I can throw insults too," he laughed, hugging her even closer. "If it makes you feel any better I've only been gone about fifteen minutes so the most he's been with you is about ten minutes," Puck said with a smile. "Where is he now?" he asked, still trying hard to be sympathetic but finding it very funny.

"He's still up there, in our room, on our bed," Quinn pouted. "I don't want him on the beds. I don't want him upstairs. If I allow him to live up here, in the kitchen and be with us, will you find a way to make the gate higher so he can't jump over it? Please?" she bargained, her head still tucked under Puck's chin.

"I'll sort something out," Puck promised. He couldn't look at her. The look of triumph on his face would have been a dead give away. Result. Luckily he'd already had Jerry make a taller version of a child's safety gate, following the exact spacings of the bars, the locking system and everything. It was ready to be sent to the paint specialists that the garage used for re-sprays to get powder coated in white. Welcome to the family, Lord Pocklington.

Dinner at Ruth's house was on the whole, a light-hearted affair. Sarah and Saul joined them. Quinn was in really good spirits although just sometimes Puck felt she was more verging on hysteria than genuinely laughing at something. "How are you really doing?" Ruth asked as Puck helped clear up the kitchen after dinner.

Puck sighed and thought about his answer. "I'm really scared, to tell you the truth," he answered honestly. "I mean, I know the risks are small, but what if something goes wrong? What will I say to Beth and Joss when they're older? I know, I know, it'll be fine, I'm just worrying for nothing, but….." he sighed and turned away.

"I know," Ruth said gently. "She's everything to you, she's the love of your life," she hugged her son, feeling him tremble just ever so slightly.

"Yeah," he said, his voice quiet, husky. "Yeah she is."

Mother and son hugged for a moment longer before they both pulled away. Puck sniffed a little self-consciously and cleared his throat. "Mom, there's something I need to talk to you about. Not about this with Quinn. It's about dad," he said, then looked at Ruth. "He's dying, he wants to see me and Hannah before it's too late. I told Jake I'd speak to you about it," he finished.

"Who's Jake?" Ruth asked.

Puck closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Maybe this would be a hurt too far for his mom. "He's our brother," Puck told Ruth. "He's seventeen and he goes to McKinley, they've moved back to Lima for dad to die here, it's what he wants," Puck shrugged. "There's more," Puck admitted. "There's also a sister, Caitlyn. She's thirteen apparently, I haven't met her yet. But Jake really wants to meet Hannah, even if you don't want her to see dad. I told Jake I'd think about seeing dad and that I'd ask you about Hannah." he said, watching for Ruth's reaction.

Ruth nodded. "Jake," she said, considering the name. "That must be the boy he had with the woman from Barbados, yes?" she asked.

"I don't know where she's from, he's mixed race, so maybe," Puck shrugged.

"And he has a daughter with her too? Caitlyn, you said?" Ruth seemed to have processed the information.

"No, Caitlyn is with another woman, Jake's an only one," Puck said, then realised what he'd said. "Technically. Maybe. But anyway," he said with a shake of his head. "His mom only has him."

"Let me think about it, decide what to do," Ruth said with a tight smile. "It's not something I can just do on a whim, I'm not like he is. And he's dying you say?" she asked Puck. "Have you any proof of that or is it another insurance scam?" she asked.

"I haven't any proof," Puck admitted, "and until we get tomorrow out of the way, I'm not even considering meeting him myself. I have to concentrate on Quinn first," he said, determinedly.

"Let's get tomorrow over with," Ruth agreed. "If you decide to go meet with him, let me know and I'll ask Hannah if she wants to. I'm not going to force her to," Ruth warned. "If she says 'no' then its no."

They were interrupted by Quinn coming to find out if they needed help, they'd been so long.

"We were just talking about you," Puck lied, a huge grin on his face. "How much of a drama queen you're going to be while you're laid up. It'll be change the channel, I don't want to watch that, bring me a drink and a million other demands," he kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapping round her neck and shoulders. "Don't think there won't be payback, Fabray, because there will. Huge payments, vast. Of the loving kind," he said in a sickly, smarmy, cringe worthy, Puckasaurus voice.

Eventually they left Ruth's to go home. Sarah and Saul followed them, making themselves comfortable while Puck and Quinn bathed the children and got them ready for bed. Quinn gave Joss his bottle, singing softly to him as he fell asleep. Once she'd taken him up to bed she came downstairs with one of Beth's reading books. She sat on the couch, Beth curled up in her arms looking at the pictures. She fell asleep as Quinn told her the story of Hansel and Gretel.

"Do you want me to take her up?" Puck asked quietly.

"No," Quinn smiled. "I want to do it, I won't be able to for a while."

When she returned to the family room, Puck and Saul had taken Spock out for his walk. Sarah was alone. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

Quinn sat beside her on the couch. "I'm nervous," she admitted. "I wouldn't be human if I wasn't nervous. But also," she said with a touch of wonder, "I feel so calm. Both at the same time. Is that weird?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged. "I don't think there are any rules that say you have to feel this or have to feel that. And whatever you do feel, you have all of us right here beside you. Don't ever forget that, ok?" she said, hugging Quinn.

"I won't, thank you," Quinn sniffed.

When they went to bed, they were extra tender and loving. Puck didn't want to let Quinn go all night. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her. Quinn wanted the exact same thing.

Quinn wasn't allowed to eat breakfast on Monday morning, she sat with a glass of water while everyone else ate. She kissed her babies goodbye and sucked back her tears and her fears as Puck carried her bag to the car. Quinn followed a little slower behind, shaking with nerves.

"Are you doing ok?" Puck asked quietly as she fastened her seat belt, managing it on the third go. "Wave to them, don't let them think you're upset." he advised as he backed off the drive, Sarah and Saul held both Beth and Joss who waved at mommy and daddy from the doorstep.

They arrived at the hospital at almost the same time as Judy and Abe. "How are you feeling?" Quinn asked her mother.

"Nervous," Judy replied. "How about you?" she asked.

"My knees are knocking to tell you the truth," Quinn replied with a laugh.

"Thank God for that," Puck laughed. "I thought there was something wrong with the car."

The first part of the morning was taken up with final tests before Quinn was taken to the operating room. Puck walked down with her, holding her hand as she lay on the bed, drowsily trying to talk sense, her brain a little befuddled by the medication she had been given. At the door, he bent to kiss her one last time. "I love you," he whispered, "I'll be waiting here for you, see you soon," his voice was husky, then he kissed her again.

Quinn's last view was of Puck waving his hand very slightly to her as the doors closed. She knew no more.

Puck first became aware that something wasn't right in the OR when several different doctors raced into the room, the doors swinging shut behind them. When the doors opened again for someone to race back out he could hear alarms and beeps, frantic voices. He stood and watched through the gap in the doors every time someone raced in or out. They appeared to working really hard at something. What ever it was, Quinn was not responding. Puck felt cold. He felt the blood drain from his body, he sat back down on the chair he'd occupied for the last three hours, unable to stand up. Unable to ask what was going on.

"Mr Puckerman?" a kindly voice interrupted his thoughts.

Puck looked up. "Wh-" he swallowed, hard. "What's happening?" he managed to ask. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's been taken to HDU, she had a bad reaction to the anaesthetic, she slipped into a coma. I'm sorry, that's all the information I have for you right now," the doctor said, stepping back, "if you'd like to come this way you can be with her."

"How did she have a reaction?" Puck asked. "She's had surgery before and nothing happened, what…I don't…is she going to die?" he asked, swallowing back the tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer those questions at this moment," the doctor replied. He urged Puck to follow him to the High Dependency Unit.

Quinn looked pale, asleep. She looked peaceful, calm. She was attached to what seemed like a hundred different machines, all of them beeping, one of them breathing for her. Puck lifted her hand in his own. It was cold. He leaned over her, stroked her hair from her face.

"What happened Q?" he asked her quietly. "Can you hear me?" he asked. "I love you, you have to come back to me. Beth and Joss need you. I need you, you have to open your eyes, you have to come back to me," he couldn't say any more. The tears overwhelmed him. Puck had never been so frightened in his life.

Hour after hour Puck sat beside Quinn's bed, her hand in both of his, his head on his hands. He said every prayer he knew and some he made up. In his head and sometimes out loud, he begged and begged for Quinn to wake up. Just to open her eyes. She didn't. And no one could tell him when she would. Or even if she would. He prayed that she would.


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: No ownership of the original Glee characters claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I hope this one is to your liking. I am in no way claiming this is possible or probable, but this is fiction and not reality so things can be bent a little.**

"Noah," Quinn screamed. Even to her own ears her voice was hoarse, desperate. She'd been calling him and calling him and he was just totally ignoring her. She could hear him, talking to her, pleading with her, bargaining with God, but he just wasn't answering her. "Noah, please," she croaked, dissolving into tears once more.

"He can hear you," a familiar voice said, from somewhere out of sight. "He just doesn't want to answer you."

"Why?" Quinn asked, still upset, still emotional. "Why wouldn't he want to answer me? He loves me," she told the voice.

"Love," the voice scoffed. "You're fucking teenagers. What the fuck would you know about love? He doesn't _love_ you," the voice became nasty. "He just loves to fuck you and you're enough of a whore to let him."

"Who are you?" Quinn shouted, she knew that she knew the voice but she couldn't place it. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Quinnie," the voice was right behind her ear, she could feel her hair moving. "_I'm_ here, but where's your bitch of a mother? _She's_ not here, she doesn't love you enough."

"Who are you?" Quinn's voice was barely a trembled whisper, she knew who it was. "Noah, please, I'm scared. Noah, please, I'm begging, please help me."

"Noah, please, Noah, please," the voice mocked. "He isn't going to help you. Ever. I'm not letting you go back to him Quinnie, you're mine now, you're staying with me."

"No, please," Quinn begged, "my babies, I have to see my babies, they need me,"

She was cut off by the voice. "They don't need _you_," the voice sounded malicious, insidious. "They need a _real_ mother, not a fucking schoolgirl whore, they need a proper mother."

"NO," she screeched, "they need ME," she found the strength to fight back. From somewhere deep inside she found the strength. "You're not real," she told the voice. "You're dead, you can't hurt me, you're dead,"

"And what do you think you are Quinnie?" the voice asked softly, the tone nasty. "Alive?" it mocked. "Sorry honey, they're going to do to you what you bitches did to me. See that switch over there? When they turn that off, you'll be with me for forever. It won't be long till they do Quinnie, you're just a shell, a nothing, look down, see? You're just a shell."

Quinn looked down and saw herself on a bed, wires and tubes attached to her, attached to machines. She gasped. Noah was sat beside her, his head on her hand, one of his hands resting on her stomach. She heard voices out in the hall and forced herself to follow them.

"He hasn't left her side in three days," Ruth said in a hushed voice. "Please doctor, can you give him something? Maybe help him to sleep at least? He won't leave her, he won't let anyone else stay with her. He needs to eat, he needs to sleep, he needs to see the children."

"I'm sorry Mrs Puckerman," the doctor answered, his voice just as quiet as Ruth's. "I can't prescribe him anything, he isn't my patient. You'll have to try to persuade him."

Quinn watched from above as Sarah, Ruth and Frannie watched Noah watching her. She had no idea of the passage of time, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

"Fucked up, isn't it?" the voice said, almost laughing, "it's really fucked up, watching them, watching you, watching them. Messes with your mind, doesn't it?" it said, gleefully.

"You're not real dad, you're dead," Quinn said to the voice. "I know that this is just a figment of my imagination. Any second now I'm going to wake up from the anaesthetic, I'll be back in my room, Noah will be waiting for me, Frannie will come to see me, Mom will have her operation and we'll both get better together. That's what's going to happen."

"So why are you floating down the hallway with me?" the voice asked conversationally. "Sort of fucks up your plan of waking up from the anaesthetic, doesn't it? And by the way, just in case you're interested, you had your operation on Monday, today's Wednesday, oh no, tell a lie, it's Thursday now. I told you, you're not waking up Quinnie, they're going to pull the plug on you, just like you all did to me and then you'll be with me for forever."

"NO," Quinn shouted and willed herself back to her room. She hovered above, watching the comings and goings, watching Noah shrinking into himself until he wasn't even able to answer anyone. Not even Ruth.

Ruth entered the room to try again. "Noah, honey, please," she begged quietly, "you have to get some rest. Let John take you home, I'll stay here with Quinn. Beth and Joss need to see you, you need to get some sleep," she finished with a sob.

"I can't," Puck's quiet answer sounded nothing like him. "Please don't make me leave her. I'll sleep, I promise, but please don't…I can't live without her, I have to be here when she wakes up," his voice broke.

Ruth eventually left. In the hall she spoke to the doctor again. "Can we at least get a cot in there or something? If he's there with her he might sleep just a little. Please?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do," the doctor agreed.

"Can't live without you," the voice sneered. "What a load of crap. The minute you're in the ground he'll be out fucking every girl he sees."

"You're wrong," Quinn replied, her voice strong, sure. "He's not like that. He's faithful, he's warm and loving. And he loves me."

"He doesn't love _you_," Russell Fabray's voice insisted. "If he loved you, _really_ loved you, he'd let you go."

"Can I come in?" Mercedes asked quietly from the doorway.

"Sure," Puck replied, covertly trying to wipe his face, trying to make it look like he was rubbing sleepy eyes.

"Mercedes," breathed Quinn in relief. Mercedes would hear her, would feel her, her faith was strong, Quinn was sure of it. "Mercedes, tell him I'm here, tell him I love him. Mercedes," she kept trying, closing her eyes and concentrating, focussing all of her energy towards her friend.

"Well _that_ worked well," Russell mocked, "don't you think? Ooohh, now she's hugging your husband, seems to be going on a long time, some friend she is. Is he copping a feel? Yep, he sure is, watch, he'll be kissing her in a minute, then he'll bend her over your bed and fuck her from behind like the fucking animal that he is."

"SHUT UP," Quinn screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, you don't know anything," her voice was angry, scathing, "not everyone is like you, Noah isn't. He would never hurt me, ever. Not physically and not emotionally. _You_ are the animal. You."

"Oooh," Russell laughed. "Quinn finally got balls. Easy to fight back when you're dead, isn't it?" he asked, still laughing.

"I AM NOT DEAD," she screamed. Deep inside her head Quinn heard Russell's voice, quiet, echoing, fading. "But you soon will be."

"Puck, you need to go home," Mercedes said softly, her hand on his shoulder. "I'll stay with her until you get back, just go get some rest, see your babies, eat something. Please. You won't be any use to Quinn if you make yourself ill. Please Noah."

"I can't leave her," Puck insisted, his voice barely above a whisper, recognising that for the first time ever, Mercedes had used his real name. "I promised her I'd be here, waiting for her when she woke up. I can't leave till she opens her eyes. I can't break my promise to her," he said sadly.

"I think she'd understand," Mercedes said, her smile a little sad. "I think she'd really want you to spend some time with Beth and Joss."

Puck heard a sound and turned to the door again. Santana and Brittany were there. "Can we come in?" Santana asked. Puck nodded.

"We only need Tina and Rachel and we've got the full set of girls here," Puck said with a half smile.

"You mean us two?" Tina said from the doorway. "Can we come in too?" Again Puck nodded.

"Can we have a few minutes of 'girl time'?" Santana asked. "Maybe just remind Quinn of a few things, just talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure," Puck agreed finally, giving in to the relentless pressure from everyone to take a break . "I'll be outside," he said. Puck wobbled as he tried to get up from the chair he'd been sat in for almost four days. The only time he'd left it was when he absolutely had to go to the bathroom. "Woah," he said, trying to clear his swimming head. He felt a strong arm around his shoulder and a hand under his arm, Puck turned just slightly. "Thanks Finn," he mumbled.

"Anytime," Finn replied, "you'd do the same for me, right?" Finn led Puck to a comfortable waiting room. The seats were recliners, there were blankets stacked on a shelf, there was coffee, juice, snacks. "Here, grab this," he offered a bottle of water to Puck. "Get yourself sat here, just close your eyes for a few minutes, you'll feel a lot better."

"Thanks man," Puck whispered, asleep almost as soon as he put his head back. Finn and Sam gently reclined the chair. Ruth came in and covered her son with a blanket. She took the bottle of water away, they hadn't needed it. He had fallen asleep without the spiked drink.

"Let's hope he sleeps for a while," Finn said quietly to Ruth.

"Even half an hour would be better than nothing," Ruth replied. She had no doubt that her son wouldn't be able to stay away from Quinn for much more than that.

"I think we should sing to her," Rachel whispered.

"That's a fucking novelty for you, Hobbit," Santana hissed. "We're not in high school anymore, get over yourself, the world doesn't revolve around fucking show tunes."

"Well excuse me," Rachel hissed back. "I'm just trying to help. I thought if maybe we sang something that we'd all sung together she might hear it and wake up."

"Right," Santana looked at Rachel like she'd just fallen from the sky, "because the love of her fucking life hasn't been in here for four days talking to her and singing to her, right? If anyone could wake her up by singing to her it would be Puck. Did you ever watch her when she watched him sing? Did you ever see how she always felt about him? It showed on her face every time, it was beautiful to watch. I don't suppose you ever saw anyone other than yourself though, did you?" she asked.

"I don't think arguing is the best use of our time here," Tina put in, trying to step between the two girls. "I think we should talk to her for a while, let's just try."

Each of the girls took it in turn to remind Quinn of something special, something funny or in Santana's case something entirely inappropriate.

"When did you realise you were in love with her?" Brittany asked Santana. The other girls sucked in a breath as one. "I mean, I've always known that you love Quinn more than you love me. I just know that you picked me because she wouldn't be into girls and I don't mind either way," she said with a shrug. "And she's listening too so be careful how you answer."

"Oh Brit," Quinn sighed, "thank you Brit. You know I'm in here, don't you? Tell them something so I know you can hear me. Tell them…tell them that Noah painted his toenails purple last weekend because he lost a bet."

"Brit? Brittany?" Santana called, snapping her fingers trying to get Brittany's attention.

"Purple," Brittany said, randomly, then shook her head as if just waking up and smiled brightly at everyone in the room. "Shall we wake Quinn up?"

"Thank God," Quinn cried, sobbing. "I knew you could hear me." She tried again and again to get Brittany to hear her but she didn't seem to respond anymore. Quinn felt exhausted. She glanced at the doorway. The guys had appeared to take over from the girls.

"Is he sleeping?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yeah, I don't know how long for, he didn't even have a drink of that water. Ruth poured it away. She's with him right now. We're going to have half an hour with Quinn," he indicated the other guys. "Then Ruth and the others are coming in, if he's still asleep," he shook his head. "He's a mess," Finn looked around at all of his friends. "He's in such a mess. God help him if she doesn't…"

"No, don't say it," Puck's raspy voice came from the open door. "She's not going to die. She can't, I won't let her," he insisted.

"Do you have purple toes?" Brittany asked Puck.

"Wait, what?" Puck asked, looking incredulously at her. "How could you…? What?" Puck couldn't put into words what he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask how the fuck she could possibly know that. The only other person on the planet who knew about that was Quinn.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged. "I just got a picture in my head of purple toes," she pulled a face at the others, demonstrating her confusion.

"I think you should try singing to her again," Rachel advised softly. "What about some of the songs you've sung to her in Glee before. I mean, you've done some beautiful ones and some stupid ones. Remember first day of senior year? That one was just awesome. Try that," she encouraged.

Puck looked around, more than a little self-consciously. "Ok," he nodded. He picked up Quinn's hand from her side and perched beside her on the bed. He sang softly to her, stroking her face, stroking her fingers. Nothing.

"Try Make You Feel My Love," Tina suggested. "When you sang that to her it was more than awesome."

Puck looked around again, feeling like an idiot for singing to Quinn in front of them all. He sighed heavily then started singing. When he reached the end of the song, he could feel the tears welling up again, remembering his birthday, when she'd bought him the piano. Had that really only been a few short months ago? It felt like a century had passed since then.

"This Woman's Work," Brittany suggested, she turned to face the rest of the group. "Did we even sing that song? I can't remember it. What does it sound like?" she asked, her nose screwed up, concentrating.

"Why did you suggest it if you can't remember it?" Sam asked, as puzzled as the rest of the group.

"I don't know," Brittany answered self-consciously "I just got a picture in my head of a woman scrubbing floors, doing work and the title just came to me," she said, her fingers locking together as she shrugged.

Puck sighed heavily once again, feeling even more despondent than before. He laid Quinn's hand on his thigh as he stretched then settled back to sing again. He leaned over Quinn slightly, one hand on the bed at her shoulder, the other next to hers on his thigh. He started to sing, watching her face for anything, a flicker, a frown, anything.

"Pray God you can cope,  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oooh it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father

I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left

I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking

All the things we should've said that I never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things we should've given but I didn't  
Oh my darling, make it go,  
Make it go away

Give me these moments back  
Give them back to me,  
Give me that little kiss  
Give me your ha…..

"She moved. Her hand, she moved it, get the doctor in here, look, her fingers are moving," Puck was crying, shouting. "Get the doctor," he repeated, bending over Quinn, he grunted into her neck, a sound of relief. "I knew you were still with me," he whispered, "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Within what felt like seconds the room was cleared of everyone but Quinn and medical staff. Puck stared through the window, his eyes never leaving Quinn. "I knew she wouldn't leave me," he whispered to no one in particular. He felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder.

"No, she wouldn't leave you," Finn acknowledged. "Not ever, she loves you so much. Just like you love her," he smiled. They both watched through the window as one by one the wires and the tubes were removed.

Quinn coughed and choked as the tube that had been providing oxygen for her was drawn from her sore and rasping throat. But she felt free, she was breathing for herself. She tried again to open her eyes but they felt weighted down with lead. Someone, a doctor possibly, lifted one of her eyelids and shone a light straight into her eye. She jerked and tried to shut her eye. A reaction. Quinn coughed again and tried to speak. "No-ah," she managed to croak.

"He's just outside," the doctor replied gently. "He'll be back with you soon, we just need to make a few checks first, ok?" he said, reassuring her all the while they worked.

"Noah," Quinn repeated, a little steadier. "Noah," she said again, getting agitated, trying to fight off the hands that were helping her.

"Can we get the husband back in here please?" the doctor requested over his shoulder, "I don't think she's going to settle without sedation if he's not in here, and I don't want to risk her slipping back."

A nurse opened the door. "Mr Puckerman, can you come in here please?" she asked quietly.

Puck followed her in. "Your wife is incredibly agitated and that's not good," the doctor informed Puck. "She's asking for you, she needs to be calm, settled. We need to run a few tests and if she's thrashing about she could get hurt. Our only other option if she doesn't settle down is sedation and we really don't want to go down that route if we can help it," he murmured.

"What do you want me to do?" Puck asked, his eyes still on Quinn.

"Talk to her, hold her hand, everything you've been doing since she was brought in here," the doctor advised. "Can you do that and let us get on with what we need to do?" he asked. "I need you to remember that we aren't trying to hurt her, just help her, ok?" he looked at Puck and saw him nod. "Alright then, give it a go."

Puck stepped up to Quinn's side, he kissed her head first. "Hey, Q," he whispered, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently, raising it to his lips. "Let these doctors do their stuff then they'll leave us in peace, ok baby?" he murmured with a smile.

Quinn turned her head to the sound of Puck's voice. She still couldn't make her eyes open but she could hear him, feel him.

"Noah," she breathed.

"Yes baby, it's me," Puck replied, so relieved to hear her voice that his almost broke. He drew in a deep breath to calm himself.

"My dad," Quinn whispered.

Puck looked warily at the doctors. "Her dad's dead," he whispered, "has been for a couple of years. Should I tell her?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head. He didn't want anything to give Quinn a shock.

"Dad was here," Quinn said in a faint voice. "Said I was dead too," she mumbled.

"Well, at least she knows he's dead," the doctor said to Puck.

"You were just dreaming babe," Puck said, stroking her hair. "It's all good, you were just dreaming," he repeated.

The doctors finished their checks, Quinn settled down and fell asleep. Puck was petrified. What if she didn't wake up again? How could she need sleep? She'd been asleep for four days, surely she shouldn't need to sleep for a week.

Judy visited, brought in a wheelchair by Abe. She was already looking so much stronger, healthier. The only thing weighing her down was guilt.

"My poor, poor baby," she sobbed. "This is all my fault," she wailed.

"Hey, it wasn't anyone's fault," Puck hugged Judy, giving her the comfort and reassurance that she needed. "It just happened. The mix of drugs that they gave her just gave her a bad reaction. A different mix of drugs and she would have been fine. It was just one of those things," he shrugged. The only way he could make any sense of almost losing her was to write it off as 'one of those things'. Otherwise he'd want to kill the incompetent bastard who'd administered the anaesthetic to her.

"But she'll be ok?" Judy asked. She really needed to know that her daughter would be ok.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Puck nodded. "And as soon as she wakes up again, I'm going to go home, get some sleep, something to eat, have a shower and see the kids," he snorted a laugh, "but not necessarily in that order."

"They've missed you, both of you," Abe told Puck, "they've been asking for mommy and daddy. Beth couldn't understand where you were and Joss hasn't been sleeping properly. They both need you," he looked at Quinn. "We'll stay with her for now, till she wakes up again. Go home, see those beautiful children and get some rest. I'll call you the second she opens her eyes, ok?" Abe instructed.

Puck nodded, seeing that he was right. "Ok," he agreed. He bent to kiss Quinn, "I'll be back later," he told her. "I'm just going to see Beth and Joss, alright?" he said, stroking her hair gently, still finding it hard to actually leave her. "Right, I'm gone," he said, standing up straight, blowing out a deep breath. "Thanks," he said to Abe and Judy as he left the room.

"Hey," Finn said as Puck passed the waiting room. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," Puck replied, yawning, stretching. "I'm going home for a while, see the kids, have a shower and stuff. Why?" he asked.

Finn held up Puck's car keys. "I'm your chauffeur. John didn't think it would be a good idea for you to drive anywhere till you've had a proper sleep," he said, his face showing his apology.

"Cool," Puck replied, shocking the hell out of Finn. "You can get something to eat too," he told him.

Puck fell asleep on the short drive home. Finn woke him when he pulled up outside his house. "We're here dude, you're home," he said, nudging his friend.

"Already?" Puck asked, yawning. "God, I must be tired, I never even saw us getting out of the parking lot," he admitted.

"I know," Finn replied with a smile. "And dude, you really snore loud," he told Puck.

Puck didn't reply, he just opened the door and walked into his house. Beth ran to her daddy, Joss crawled. Puck bent and picked up Beth first then Joss as he reached them. He breathed in deeply, taking them both in, hugging them tight, kissing them both, not even trying to hide the tears. "I love you two so much," he whispered tightly. Puck saw a movement from the kitchen. He looked up. "Hey Grammy, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she answered, looking intently at Puck, "how's Quinn doing?" she asked.

"She's sleeping now," Puck said with the touch of a laugh. "But it's just sleep, thank God," he nodded as Finn came in and closed the door. "Where's the dog?" he asked, wondering why Spock hadn't come to greet him.

"Hannah's looking after Spock at your mom's house," Grammy told him.

"Ooh, I bet that went down well with my mom," Puck said, pulling a face at Beth and Joss. "Nana hates dogs. Right," he said, decisively. "Shower first then some dinner," he told Beth and Joss, putting them down. Beth wanted to climb back up daddy's legs and Joss pulled himself up using Puck's pants to cling on to. Both of them were crying for daddy. "A few minutes, and daddy will be back ok? I'm just going upstairs, alright?" he said, bending over to kiss them both again.

"Just go," Finn urged. "We'll see to these two, they'll be fine," he insisted.

Puck's shower was brief but wonderful. He felt so refreshed afterwards. He didn't dare lay down, despite feeling the temptation to just sink into his bed. No, he had to eat and spend time with Beth and Joss first. Then he could sleep, then go back to the hospital.

"It's not pork," Grammy claimed, waving a spatula at Puck the second he entered the kitchen. It's beef, ok? You can eat beef, can't you?" she asked.

"Yes, we can eat beef," Puck nodded. Actually, Grammy looked so scarily like her former self he'd have agreed that they could eat pork just so that she didn't give him _that_ look again. He didn't even bother to remind her that they couldn't eat the lasagne she put in front of him, not with the cheese sauce on. Puck thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I'm sure we can be forgiven this lapse, it wasn't intentional and it's been a stressful week," he convinced himself then tucked in. He didn't realise how hungry he was until he finished his second helping. Beth and Joss had both eaten their fill too.

"Will you give them their baths now that you're home?" Grammy asked Puck.

"Sure will," he replied, grinning at Joss' orange face. "Grammy just knows how long it will take to scrub you clean, doesn't she, bud?" he said to Joss. Beth left her seat to come and sit on daddy's knee. "Hey beautiful, how've you been?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy sleepy?" Beth asked, drawing patterns on Puck's chest with her little fingers.

"Yes, mommy's still sleepy," Puck nodded. "But she's getting better, she'll be awake soon, ok," he told her.

"My and Joss go see mommy?" Beth asked. "Go hospsal see mommy?"

"Not today, sweetie," Puck replied. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll ask the doctors if you and Joss can visit mommy tomorrow, ok?" he pacified her, seeing tears beginning again.

"Daddy take you up for a bath?" he asked. "You and Joss? You ready for your bath, bud?" he asked Joss, looking at his now grinning son. "Come on then, let's get the pair of you bathed and ready for bed."

Puck bathed them both together. Grammy brought Joss' bottle upstairs after Puck shouted down for it. He'd intended to take them downstairs as usual till he realised that he'd kept them both playing in the bath for well over an hour.

"This is our secret," Puck whispered to Beth. She lay at the side of him on his huge bed, looking at the pictures in her book and making up a story to go with them. Joss lay in Puck's lap, drinking his bottle, his eyes closing, getting heavier and heavier. Once Joss was done, Puck lifted him to his shoulder and patted his back.

"My sleepy, daddy," Beth said in a whiny voice.

"I know, honey," Puck murmured, "me too. Let's just stay here and snuggle together, you, me and Joss, hmm? What do you say? Want to sleep in here with daddy tonight?" he asked, more for the comfort for himself if he was being entirely honest.

Beth managed a cute smile, her eyes almost closed. "Secret," she whispered, snuggling further down.

Puck got off the bed, walked to the other side and placed a couple of pillows down the edge. He shuffled Beth across a little then laid Joss beside her. He undressed and pulled on an old pair of shorts that he used for sleeping in and climbed in at the other side of Joss. He leaned over and kissed both of their heads. "Good night," he whispered to them, even though they were both asleep. Puck reached behind him and turned out the light, as he did so he caught sight of the clock. "Seven thirty?" he laughed to himself, at himself. "I can't believe I'm going to bed at seven thirty," he laughed again then made himself comfortable and within minutes was asleep.


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied to the original Glee characters. **

**A/N: The continuing saga of Quick.**

"Well hey there, Sleeping Beauty," Puck winked at Quinn as she opened her eyes and stretched. He was sat on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep, he bent to kiss her and took great delight in the feel of her hand sliding to the back of his neck.

"Hello to you too," Quinn replied, a smile in her voice. "I missed you when I woke up last night, but I'm glad you stayed at home with Beth and Joss. Where are they?" she asked. "The nurse said they were coming in to see me, you'd called and asked if it was ok," she said, sounding a little anxious, excited to see her babies.

"Abe took them to visit your mom while you were asleep," Puck told her, lifting her hand to kiss her fingers. "I don't know, it might take a long time for me not to freak out when I see you asleep," he admitted with a shrug.

They both looked over to the door, hearing footsteps outside. "Here we are," Abe said to Beth and Joss. "Look who's awake."

"Mommy," cried Beth, breaking away from Abe's handhold to run to Quinn's bed. Quinn sat up as Puck stood and lifted Beth up on to the bed. She fell happily into her mommy's arms.

Joss threw himself forward in Abe's arms, reaching for Quinn, his little hands grabbing at the air. "Mamamamama," he squealed, "mamamamama."

Puck took Joss from Abe and carried him to Quinn. She gathered Joss into her arms too, embracing both of her babies, crying happily on their heads. "Mommy missed you so much," she whispered through her tears. "So much," she repeated, kissing them both again and again. "Have you been good for Grammy and Nana?" she asked, Beth nodded.

"I'll bring your mom to see you in an hour or so," Abe called from the doorway. "She's going home later today, she's doing really well," he said as he came back into the room. He bent over to kiss Quinn on her forehead. "And it's all thanks to you. Thank you," he whispered, smiling at the family before going back to his wife.

"S'a secret mommy," Beth told Quinn importantly, looking up at her, her voice an excited, loud whisper, she held her finger to her lips and looked round to make sure no one was listening. "Secret, shhhhhh," she nodded, her eyes wide.

"What's a secret, honey?" Quinn asked, kissing Beth again.

"My sleeped in daddy's bed," she grinned, her shoulders shrugging right up to her ears, she covered her mouth with both hands and giggled. "Secret, shhh," she repeated.

"Who did?" Quinn asked, feigning surprise. "You did?" she asked.

Beth nodded. "And Joss did," she informed Quinn. "And daddy did," she said, pointing at Puck.

"You and Joss slept with daddy?" Quinn asked. "Last night? In mommy and daddy's bed?" she asked, smiling and looking over at Puck, watching him trying to avoid her eyes.

"Mmm," Beth nodded, hugging close to Quinn again.

"Thanks Beth," Puck laughed. "Mommy's the one we were supposed to keep the secret from," he told her. "I'm in big trouble now, aren't I?" he asked Quinn. They'd always agreed that they wouldn't let their children sleep with them all night. Coming in with them in the morning for a cuddle was different, but they didn't want them to get used to being able to come into mommy and daddy's bed every night.

"I have a confession to make," Quinn replied, looking more than a little shamefaced.

"What's that?" Puck asked, sitting on the edge of her bed again, his hand on her knee.

"I brought Beth in to sleep with me the whole week you had to stay at your Nana's before we got married," she admitted. "And if the situation was reversed," she said looking at both Beth and Joss. "I'd have done the same thing." Quinn smiled at Puck, her eyes moist. She didn't want to stop looking at any of them. She didn't ever want to miss an opportunity to look at any of them, kiss any of them, hug them or tell them that she loved them. Life was way too precarious for that. Quinn sighed happily, felt the warmth of just loving her family cover her like a blanket.

"Did the doctor say when you can come home?" Puck asked, hoping it would be very soon.

"He wants to keep me here for a couple more days then I should be good to go," Quinn sighed and shrugged. "They still don't know what happened with the anaesthetic thing."

"As long as you never need to have one in the future," Puck said, finding it hard to hide his fears, "I don't know if I could survive anything like that again," he admitted with a shake of his head. "All the guys came to see you," he told Quinn. "They flew in from all over," he said, amazed at the power of their friendships.

"I know, I heard them, saw them," Quinn told Puck. He looked at her quizzically. "I did," Quinn insisted. "I saw you hug Mercedes, I saw Finn just about carry you out when you couldn't stand up. And what was Tina wearing? Oh my word, she always dressed a bit weird but that dress was just ridiculous. I watched Rachel and Santana arguing and I told Brittany about the purple nail polish thing. And the song. I told her to tell you to sing that song."

"How?" Puck asked, not really able to understand how she'd done that. "I mean, I know we're the only ones who knew about the nail thing and when Brit asked I was totally freaked out, like 'ok, how did you know?' but you were in a coma, how did you see anything when you were laid on a bed with your eyes closed?" he shook his head. "And trust me, if you'd said a word, I would have heard you."

"But I did, I was shouting at you, screaming for you to hear me and you didn't and then my dad was saying it was because you don't really love me and that I would have to stay with him," Quinn was getting a little excited again, her voice rising. She calmed herself down, breathing steadily. "I know, I know, my dad must have just been in my head, maybe it was a guilt thing, you know, because we turned his machines off and I was attached to the same sort of thing, but it was real. So real. I mean, how could I know that your mom was in the hallway with the doctor begging for them to sedate you so that you'd sleep? Or that they'd spiked a bottle of water to knock you out but you were so tired that you just fell asleep anyway," she demanded.

"They did what?" he asked, shocked. "Let's not talk about that right now," Puck smiled, with a nod towards Beth and Joss. "Think we can spring you from here and go to the cafeteria?" he asked. "I'll go check with the doctor," he told Quinn, standing up.

Once he was out of the room Puck sought out Quinn's doctor. He was more than a little worried. There were details Quinn was providing that she couldn't possibly have known. "But she says she saw us," he insisted to the doctor. "She described exactly what happened, what people were wearing, where they were outside of the room, how is that possible?" he asked.

"Quinn probably heard a lot and the only way her mind could process things was to turn it into a 'reality'," the doctor explained. "There's a million stories out there, a lot of people believe that they left their body when they were in a coma, I couldn't say if it's true or not," he admitted. "I don't hold to the theory that people can leave their bodies, but who are we to judge?" he said with a wry smile.

"But she'll be ok, right?" Puck pushed, needing answers. "Can we take her out? Just to the cafeteria for a while, just to be a normal family for a while," he asked.

"Yes of course, and don't worry, she'll be fine," the doctor replied. "I'll get the nurse to bring a wheelchair for Quinn," he said with a nod, leaving Puck to return to Quinn's room.

"Did he say we can go?" Quinn asked Puck as he stepped back into the room.

"Yep he did," Puck grinned. "Shall we take mommy for something to eat?" he asked both Beth and Joss. Joss heard the word 'eat' and started giggling and clapping. 'Eat' was his very favourite thing to do.

Puck pushed Quinn in the wheelchair, Beth and Joss on her lap. There were plenty of free tables when they arrived. Puck parked Quinn at one with a view over the hospital grounds, he went to find a highchair for Joss. On his way back to the table he was stopped by a nurse with a familiar face. "I thought I recognised you," she said. "How's your….." she concentrated for a moment.

"Son," Puck supplied. "Joss, we named him Joss," he told Lyn, the nurse from NICU who'd taken care of them. "They're over there," he pointed towards his family. "How's Jenna doing?" he asked.

"She's working in a bar in Lanzarote," Lyn replied, sounding a little annoyed about it. "Just about as soon as they arrived there, Grant up and left her, took off with an Australian girl, so Jenna's stuck there till she can afford the airfare to get home. She won't let me pay for it," Lynn sighed.

"Oh," Puck nodded, not exactly sure how to answer. Usually when you ask people how someone is doing they sugar-coat it, at least then you don't feel bad for asking. Puck felt like shit for even asking.

"I'm sorry for dumping that on you," Lynn apologised with a self-conscious laugh, her hand landing gently on Puck's arm. "It's been a really difficult few days in NICU and I think all my 'be nice to people' quota has been used up."

"Hey, I asked, you answered," Puck excused with a shrug. "Want to meet one of your former patients?" he asked. Lynn nodded. They walked together to the table. Quinn turned when Puck called her name as they drew closer. "Hey Quinn, look who I bumped into," he said with a smile.

"Lynn," Quinn said with a happy sigh. "How are you?" she asked. Quinn noted Puck hanging back a little and shaking his head, she narrowed her eyes just a touch and watched him mouth Jenna's name and shake his head again. Quinn took that as 'don't ask', so she didn't. "Here's our little man," she introduced Joss to Lynn. "He's a lot bigger now, isn't he?" she asked.

"Oh my word he is," Lynn smiled, bending to talk to Joss. "And he looks just like his daddy. And look at you," she said to Beth. "You are a really big, big sister now aren't you?" Beth looked at her mommy to see her nodding before nodding in reply herself. "And what have you been doing to yourself?" Lynn asked Quinn. "Nothing minor by the looks of things," she commented dryly.

"Is it ever minor with Quinn, I ask myself?" Puck said from just behind them. "No, never," he answered his own question. "And don't let her tell you it's nothing," he advised Lynn. "She had surgery on Monday to donate a kidney to her mom and then had a reaction to the anaesthetic. She was in a coma for four days. Scary times with Quinn," he mocked, "as usual."

"You do like to put this poor guy through the wringer, don't you?" Lynn asked. "Well, it's been lovely catching up with you and meeting this huge strong boy of yours but I have to get back to the ward. Bye," she called as she left them, turning back and waving. Joss and Beth waved back to her.

"Scary times with Quinn?" Quinn repeated, covering her smile with a pout, one eyebrow perfectly arched.

"You make the most ordinary of situations scary," Puck nodded. "Sometimes, anyway," he added.

"But I'm good for the entertainment value, right?" Quinn grinned. Puck nodded noncommittally. "I think we need to talk to Peter and Frannie," Quinn said suddenly. "I watched them arguing. Frannie's not happy and Peter wants to move back to Georgia. There's something definitely going on with those two," she said seriously.

Puck felt a shiver down his back. He knew that Peter and Frannie had argued, Peter had told him as they stood side by side in the bathroom down the corridor from the room where Quinn was. The only place Peter and Frannie had actually had a hushed argument while waiting to visit with Quinn had been in the waiting room, Puck had been with them the entire time they were visiting her. He knew they hadn't mentioned it, either of them and Frannie hadn't yet been in to see Quinn since she'd woken up. This out of body experience thing was starting to really freak Puck out. Maybe there was more to it than the doctor thought.

After lunch Puck returned Quinn to her room. Joss had fallen asleep and Beth was getting pretty drowsy too. "I'm going to take these two home," Puck told Quinn. "I'll come back and visit later, maybe bring Grammy with me too," he said, almost asking a question.

"I'm feeling pretty tired myself," Quinn said, trying to stifle a yawn, "but it'll be nice to see Grammy," she said, reaching for a kiss.

The second Quinn's lips touched his Puck felt as though his whole body had been electrified. He closed his eyes and hugged her tight, emotion filling every part of him. He couldn't put into words the things he was feeling. "I love you, I'll see you later," he managed to whisper.

"Bye bye mommy," Beth pouted, she didn't really want to leave mommy but daddy said they had to. Joss slept on.

"Frannie," Quinn smiled a couple of hours later when her sister peeked through the door. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, sitting up to hug and kiss her. "Abe brought mom in earlier and we had a good visit. She's looking wonderful, isn't she?" Quinn asked, happily.

"Yes she is, she is so much healthier already," Frannie said as she sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Quinn tightly. "I can't tell you how scared I was, we all were, Quinnie. We thought we'd lost you," she managed to choke out, tears pouring down her face.

"Well you didn't," Quinn smiled, pushing her sister away a little so that she could see her face. "You can't get rid of me that easily," she winked before becoming more serious. "So what's going on with you and Peter?" she asked. "And don't tell me nothing because I saw you arguing," Quinn told her then sat back and waited.

Frannie sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Peter's had an amazing job offer," she began. "Problem is, it's in Georgia. He wants to take it and I want him to, really I do but I don't want to leave mom," she looked at Quinn as she finished speaking. "What should we do?" she asked.

"What's the one thing stopping Peter from taking the job? You?" Quinn asked. Frannie nodded. "Well, you can work anywhere, can't you?" she stated more than asked but again Frannie nodded. "You originally came back here to be with mom when she was on her own and vulnerable. She isn't now, she's so much stronger and she has Abe too," Quinn said. She took Frannie's hand again and jiggled it, making Frannie look at her. "So tell me the rest," she said quietly.

"How did you kn…" Frannie stopped abruptly. "I've fallen in love with someone else," Frannie admitted. "I think that's why Peter wants us to go to Georgia. I'm so confused, I don't know what to think," she said, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder as she sobbed, relieved to be able to talk about it, disgusted with herself for being tempted by another man, ashamed at feeling like her father.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked. "Someone I know?" she watched her sister pull herself together, take control of herself.

"No, you've never met him," she replied, "and you never will," Frannie said, her voice sounding stronger. "Peter's right, I owe him that much. He came here with me when I needed him to, I have to go to Georgia with him. For the sake of my marriage, I have to do it. We have to do it," she nodded decisively.

"Do you still love Peter?" Quinn asked.

Frannie stayed silent for a long time. "I don't know that I ever did," she admitted. "I know I was grateful for what he did when we were in college and sometimes I think I confused that with love. But I married him, for better or worse and that's that," she swallowed hard when she finished talking. "That's the first time I've ever said that out loud," she whispered to Quinn.

"You shouldn't be with someone just because they love you," Quinn said, watching Frannie's troubled face. "If you don't love him, let him go, let him find someone who does love him. It's not fair to either of you," she advised.

"No," Frannie shook her head. "We're a family, we have a daughter, I can't just turn my back on my beliefs like that. We'll go to Georgia and I'll make it work. I have to," she said, sounding stronger, more positive.

Puck brought Grammy in to see Quinn after dinner. Grammy was so relieved to see her granddaughter awake, alive and looking so much like her usual self. She cried a little. "Oh sweetheart, you have managed to scare us so much this last couple of years, do you think we can have at least six months rest before you do anything to shorten my life by another ten years?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'll try my best Grammy," Quinn replied, hugging her back.

"She better," Puck muttered. "If I ever let my hair grow back it'll probably be gray already," he grumbled.

"Stop whining," Quinn teased and pulled a face at him. "You know you'd hate it if our life was boring," she smiled.

"Can we at least have a chance to see if we'd hate a boring life?" Puck asked. "I'm totally with Grammy on this one," he admitted.

"For you," Quinn said with a nod, sounding magnanimous, "I will, but only because you ask so nicely," she ended with a grin.

The visit wasn't a long one, Grammy was tired, feeling the strain of worry over the last few days and from helping take care of two active young children.

Quinn's homecoming was fairly quiet, considering what they were used to. Ruth, John and Hannah were there along with Saul and Sarah.

"Oh," Quinn sounded and looked disappointed. "I thought all the guys would have been here too," she pouted.

"They wanted to be," Puck admitted. "I put them off and said we'd have a party or something in a couple of weeks. Mike had to get back to New York anyway and Santana and Brittany had to get back for a competition too," he explained. "Rachel said she'll stop by tomorrow to see you and I've no doubt Mercedes will too before she goes back to college."

"So we're not enough for you anymore?" teased Ruth. "I'll remember that," she said, her voice sounding huffy.

"I'd have been devastated if you weren't here," Quinn told Ruth. "I'm so happy to be home," she sighed. "Where's that stupid mutt?" she asked. "I'd have thought at least he'd come to see me," she grumbled.

Hannah ran off to the play room to let Spock out and brought him upstairs. "Here he is," she called from the doorway of the family room. "Can he come in?" she asked.

"Yes, let him in," Quinn replied. "Come here and let me see you," she said to the dog as he sat down by her feet. "New ground rules," she said, ruffling his ears. "You can be here on this floor and downstairs in the playroom, but no sneaking upstairs to the bedrooms. Deal?" she asked holding out her hand to the dog. Spock held out a paw to Quinn and woofed as she high-fived with him.

"See," Puck told Quinn leaning over the top of the dog's head, looking into his eyes. "He's not a stupid mutt, are you? He understands everything you say, isn't that right?" he mock growled as he roughly rubbed the dog's head and ears. Spock made a loud noise back then woofed. Joss copied and tried to woof. "See what this big guy can do now," Puck told Quinn. "Joss, come over here to daddy, show mommy what you can do," he called, holding his hand out to Joss.

Joss crawled over to Puck then pulled himself up to a standing position. When Joss let go of his daddy's pants he wobbled on unsteady feet for a second or two then plopped back down onto his butt. He bounced on his butt and clapped, excited with himself.

"Oh you clever boy," Quinn cried. "You learned how to stand up," she looked at Puck with tears in her eyes. "He learned how to stand up and I missed it," she wailed.

"I would have missed it too if you hadn't been in the hospital," Puck reasoned. "Any normal week and I would have been at work and you would have been here with him. And there's a million more milestones to come so don't get upset at missing one. Please?" he asked, hugging her a little.

"Dinner's ready," Ruth called from the kitchen. "I made your favourite," she said kissing Quinn's cheek. "Well, ok, Beth's favourite but that's nearly the same thing, right?" she asked.

"What would we do without you?" Quinn asked. She hugged Ruth tight round the shoulders. "You are one of the most important people in my life, you know that, right?" she said quietly.

"I do," Ruth replied. "And right back at you," she smiled. "I can't believe how far we've all come, since the day you came back home with Noah just before Beth was born, it's been a huge journey but one I'm glad to have taken with you," she said, kissing Quinn's cheek and hugging her again.

"Break it up, break it up," Puck called. "Dinner's getting cold, can we do the love-fest afterwards? I'm starving," he grumbled with a smile.

The noise around the dinner table was loud. Spock made sure he was heard on a few occasions, Joss copying him every time he barked. Beth was singing with daddy and Aunty Hannah. "I just love these meal times," John told Ruth quietly. "I love being part of this family. You're all crazy, but I love you," he said with a smile.

Sarah brought out the huge coffee cake when the table was cleared. "Rosa sent this for you, she says she hopes you feel better soon and she'll see Beth at day care next week," she said as she placed the cake on the table. "Who wants some?" she asked, looking round at everyone nodding and shouting "yes please".

After everyone had gone home and Puck had bathed Beth and Joss, they followed their usual routine. Puck read a story to Beth while Quinn fed Joss his bottle. Puck carried Beth up first then came down for Joss. He took Spock out for a walk round the block returning quicker than Quinn had expected.

"Damn," she grumbled when Puck appeared in their bedroom doorway. "I thought I had enough time to do this," she indicated what she was doing. "Can you go away for a few minutes then come back?" she asked. "I just want this to be perfect," she smiled.

"I don't need all of that, you know that right?" Puck asked, indicating petals on the bed and her beautiful lingerie. "I just need to hold you all night. Have you in my arms, that's it, nothing else matters. Just you," he repeated, walking towards her. "I just need to hold you. Please?" he asked, his voice so soft, so gentle.

Quinn dropped the last few petals on the floor and ran into his arms. "I love you, you know that, right?" she said into his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life reminding you of that," she told him, sighing, the feel of his body against her own making her feel more than ever that she was home. "Get naked with me," she whispered, "I want to feel you against me, feel your skin. I want to please you, do terrible, disgusting things to you," she giggled between kisses. "I want to be with you but I know I'm not ready for that yet," she pulled back slightly and looked up through her lashes into his eyes, "but I feel up to doing so much other stuff, you won't be disappointed," she promised.

Puck wrapped his arms round Quinn and devoured her mouth, walking her backwards to the bed. He kissed every available inch of her, taking his time, worshipping each breast, the curve of her thigh, the crook of her elbow. Quinn was a shivering, quivering mess by the time he worked his way back to her mouth. She pushed up, sitting upright. Quinn pulled his shirt off over his head. She stopped short.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to his chest.

"It's a tattoo," Puck told her then waited for her to freak out.

"A tattoo," Quinn repeated, her voice flat. "I can see that," she replied, sounding just a touch pissed. "When did you get it and more to the point, why the fuck did you do that?" she asked, her voice getting louder and angrier.

"I got it yesterday after I left you at the hospital," Puck replied looking at the ink on his chest, "and it means 'love, life and loyalty'," he explained the heart leading into a cross with a wedding band wrapped around one side of the heart. "I love you, I love our life and I will be loyal to you always," he said simply, shrugging.

"Bet you haven't told your mom yet," Quinn said, she still sounded really, really pissed.

"Why would I have to?" Puck asked. "I'm over eighteen, I don't live in her house, it's nothing to do with my mom," he said,

"Nor me apparently," Quinn replied quick as a flash. "Why? Just tell me, why? Why would you do that to yourself?" she couldn't believe he would want to mar his beautiful chest like that.

"You don't like it?" he asked, really not needing her answer, he could tell by her face that she hated it.

"No," she said, sounding quite astounded, "I don't like it. Whatever possessed you to do something like that? Without even talking to me about it?" she asked, really, really pissed at him.

Puck sat back, facing her. "How pissed are you though?" he dared to ask. "Like Spock jumping onto the bed pissed or Hudson walking in on us having sex pissed?"

"I'd say somewhere in between," Quinn replied, sighing, stroking her hand over the offending artwork. "I can't believe you did that," she looked into his eyes.

Puck gave her the puppy dog eyes back. "But you still love me, right?" he asked. "Come on, tell me you love me," he murmured, leaning forward again to kiss her.

"Yeah, I still love you," Quinn admitted, "even though you're an idiot."

"And I think I want to meet my dad," Puck admitted softly, looking to Quinn for her understanding. "After this week with you, I think maybe," he shrugged, "life's too short, you know? What if I need to forgive him, how will I feel if I leave it too late, does that make sense?" he asked.

"It does," Quinn nodded then sighed, "and even that makes sense," she said, rolling her eyes with another nod towards his chest. "But don't ever do that again, please?" she asked. "I'd hate for you to be covered in tattoos, your body is beautiful, it doesn't need anything adding to it, ok?"

"I promise I won't have another tattoo without your prior knowledge," Puck grinned, taking her lips in another long, long kiss. He'd have to work on that one, the design for his next tattoo was burning a hole in his nightstand draw.


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I realise that this fiction is so far removed from anything that RIB gave us, that I don't actually need to remind anyone that I don't own anything to do with that stuff, but I will anyway, just in case.**

**A/N: My new profile picture is the design I am currently trying to convince my husband would make an excellent new tattoo for me - I have the site picked and everything *big hopeful smile* - so far he's not going for it, he says I have too many already *sad face*. This design also happens to be, funnily enough, the design that my very favourite badass has just had inked onto his chest (last chapter). Quelle surprise!**

"Chicken pox?" Puck exclaimed to the doctor. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. "Why me?" he asked of no one in particular. "Beth picked it up at daycare then spread it to Joss and now me? How is that fair?" he grumbled.

"Well," Quinn answered Puck's grumbles, trying to hide a smile, "better you than me right now, don't you think?" she asked. "I mean, can you imagine what would happen if I got chicken pox? With my luck it'd probably mutate into a zombie plague and wipe out the entire population or something," she joked. "Anyway, I had it when I was a little girl," Quinn told Puck, trying to make him feel just a little better.

"Thanks Q," Puck grumbled, "that's really not helping right now."

"Aww you poor thing," Quinn tried a different approach, heaping huge amounts of fake sympathy on him. "Does _that_ make you feel any better?" she asked brightly.

"No," Puck answered, looking and sounding like any one of Beth's peers at daycare. He sat slumped in the seat opposite the doctor, his arms folded across his chest, pouting, frowning, ignoring the stifled snigger from the doctor watching the by-play in front of him. "No it doesn't."

"If it helps any," the doctor said, trying to find his professionalism, "you'll need a couple of weeks off work, at least till you aren't contagious any more," he added.

"That sounds more like it," Puck muttered. "And I bet I'll need waiting on, right Doc?" he asked, looking at Quinn with just one eyebrow raised. "Really need looking after?" he tried, hopefully.

"Don't be such a baby," Quinn laughed. " You'll be fine. Spotty," she grinned, "but fine. It's a good job I love you Puckerman, I don't know anyone else who would be willing to cover you with calamine lotion to stop you itching," she said, kissing his head as she stood up. "Thank you Doctor Carrass," she said, before turning back to Puck and watching him slowly scratch at the red spots on his arm. "Stop scratching," Quinn admonished, slapping his hand lightly, "you'll scar," she said, looking at the doctor for confirmation.

"This is true," Dr Carrass agreed, "you can cause scars by scratching at chicken pox spots."

"Great," Puck muttered, his face set in a scowl, "you get all the badass surgery scars and I get the freakin' chicken pox scars. Not cool," he grumbled.

As soon as they got back in the car to drive home, Puck called Brian at the garage. "Thanks dude," Puck said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Quinn was trying her best not to join in with the laughter she could hear coming from Puck's phone . "Yeah, well, it means I have to be off work till I'm not contagious anymore," Puck informed him when Brian finally managed to get himself under control. Puck listened some more. "Oh man," Puck whined, "that's just great," he moaned. "You and Jerry get to work on that without me ? Can't you just stretch it out a couple of weeks? Save me something to do on it?" he asked. Quinn realised he was talking about a car, quite possibly something just a bit special by the sounds of things, but she had no idea what sort of car he was almost drooling over. When he ended the call Puck groaned again. "Urgh," he groaned, his head back on the headrest, his hands covering his eyes. "A '67 Shelby and the owner wants it finished by next week," he grumbled. "A fucking '67 Shelby," he repeated. "I'm never going to get another chance to work on one of those," he informed Quinn. "I feel like just going in to work anyway, fuck the doctor's advice," he pouted, looking at Quinn waiting to see if she disagreed.

"Maybe we could call in just now, on our way home," Quinn offered, "just to see it, I mean," she qualified quickly. "I don't think Brian or Jerry, or Saul for that matter, would be impressed if you passed chicken pox on to all of them or the customers," she said with a smile.

Puck pulled up round the back of the garage and parked in his usual spot. "Do you want to wait here?" he asked Quinn. "You mean you want to hear them ripping the shit out of me, don't you?" he asked when she shook her head.

"Not at all," Quinn denied, "I want to see the car that made you look like you were just about to shoot your load just from hearing about it," she replied. "And if a car can make you pull that face, I'm insulted, totally insulted, and don't even think of mentioning a blow job just because I'm out of commission this week," she said as she twirled away from the car, heading towards the depths of the garage.

"This fucking blows," Puck grumbled as he followed Quinn. "I'm covered in spots, sex is not an option and I don't even get to work on the coolest car on the planet," he muttered to himself, "my life just fucking sucks."

"Your life might suck," Puck heard Jerry's voice at his back, "but apparently your wife won't," he grinned.

"You heard that?" Puck asked, pulling a face when Jerry smirked and nodded. "Shit. Better not let Quinn know you heard her say that," Puck advised, "otherwise I might never get any again. Ever."

Jerry laughed and hooked his arm round Puck's neck, walking into the garage with him. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you," Quinn advised when she turned and saw them coming towards her, "he's contagious," she warned.

"Me man," grunted Jerry, beating his chest with his free hand. "Spots not scare me."

"Thrilled to hear it, caveman," Brian shouted from the office doorway, "but we'll be totally shafted if you come down with chicken pox too," he said walking cautiously towards them. "Step away from the mutant rooster," Brian added, putting a face mask and latex gloves on. "Unclean, unclean," he cried, making a cross with the forefinger of both hands, as if warding off Puck's germs.

"Thank you, Brian," Quinn said, sounding as though she really appreciated Brian's input. "I've been telling him for years that he's unclean and he's never believed me," she smiled.

"That's not true," Puck denied, "you don 't tell me I'm unclean, you tell me I'm _dirty. _ Totally different thing babe," he added, giving Quinn a look that she knew so well. "Fuck," Puck breathed as he finally laid eyes on the Shelby. "You are one beautiful lady," he said, running his hand along the wing, bending to look at the dashboard. "_Awesome_," he whispered to himself. Puck looked up at Quinn, from his position, still bent at the waist looking into the car. "Oh come on," he said, "you've got to admit this is beautiful," he demanded.

Quinn pulled a face and looked incredulous. "It's an old car," she shrugged. "It's got a wheel at each corner, a motor in the front and it gets you from A to B faster than walking," she added, watching all three, Puck, Jerry and Brian stare at her with their mouths open. "What?" she asked.

"How can you _possibly _be the wife of a mechanic?" Jerry asked, looking at Quinn like she'd just fallen from another planet. "I blame you," he pointed at Puck. "You married her and you didn't tell her she had to learn the code? Fail, man," he told Puck. " _Epic_ fail," he insisted, shaking his head in disgust.

"_This _is what I have to put up with," Puck grumbled, his arms spread wide. "You all think I've got it made, right? Beautiful wife, two beautiful kids, crazy dog, but you've no idea how hard it is," he looked either side of himself at Jerry and then Brian, "you feel sorry for me, right?" he asked.

"Man, I do," Jerry agreed, his hand on his chest. "I surely do. I feel your pain ," he mock sobbed, resting his face on his arm on Puck's shoulder and pretending to cry. Brian just laughed silently.

"You're all comedians," Quinn fake laughed. "Time to go Puckerman," Quinn said suddenly. "Saul and your Nana have plans this evening, we have to get back for Beth and Joss."

Puck and Quinn got back into the car, Brian and Jerry clucking after Puck, walking like chickens and scratching at the floor with their toes. "You're both assholes," Puck called out of the window as he reversed out of his spot, "you know that, right?" he shouted as he drove away.

Saul was as unsympathetic as Brian and Jerry. Sarah frowned at him as he tried to keep his face straight, tried to hold in the laugh that was bubbling up and threatening to escape. "I laughed too," Quinn admitted quietly to Saul, looking shamefaced when Sarah frowned at her too. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" she asked to distract Sarah.

"Thank you Quinn, but no," Sarah replied, giving a happy sigh. "I'm so excited for tonight. It's been so long since I saw a ballet and Swan Lake is my favourite . I'm so lucky to have such a generous husband," she smiled at Saul, hugging his arm.

"And we're going out for dinner first," Saul said, giving a slight bow. "A beautiful night with a beautiful lady," Saul added, lifting Sarah's hand to kiss the back of it. "I'm looking forward to it," he said with a smile.

"He's so romantic," Sarah told Quinn in a loud whisper, "it's wonderful," she smiled.

Sarah and Saul left, Quinn waved them off from the doorstep. Spock stood by her side and woofed. Quinn looked down at the dog, he sat down at her feet and looked up at her, his eyes sad. "What's wrong with you?" she asked the huge beast.

Puck walked up behind her, stripped down to just shorts, more and more red spots appearing on his body, popping out like on a cartoon. "He wants to go for a walk," Puck reminded her. "I can't take him ," he pouted. "Quinn'll have to take you to the park today, you'll like that, won't you?" he asked the dog, ruffling his ears, making the dog all but groan in ecstasy.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows rising right up. "Hey, I agreed to him staying here, living in the house with us, I never agreed to taking him for walks. That's your job Puckerman," she insisted.

Puck watched her walk back into the house. "Think we're screwed buddy," Puck told the dog. "I'm going to have to take my contagion to the park and pass it round the whole of Lima," he added loudly over his shoulder, wondering if Quinn would feel even the slightest bit of guilt.

"Just don't go near people," Quinn replied from the kitchen. Apparently not.

After his walk to the park and before dinner, Puck was laid on his back on the floor in the family room playing with Joss, holding him in the air and flying him like a plane. "It's Superbaby," Puck cried, humming a version of the Superman t heme.

Puck didn't get up when he heard the front door open, he carried on 'flying' Joss. He didn't see his mom come into the room. "Noah Yusef Puckerman," Ruth screeched, her eyes on his bare chest.

Puck leaned his head back a touch and looked at his mom upside down. "Oh oh," Puck grinned up at Joss.

"Oh oh," Joss copied and then squealed.

"Oh oh," Puck repeated, looking back at his mom again. "I think Nana's about to kill daddy," Puck told Joss. "Superbaby to the rescue," he called. Ruth stood, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "That didn't work like I thought it would," Puck said, smiling up at Joss who was still giggling down at his daddy.

"What the hell made you go and do something stupid like that?" Ruth asked, nodding towards his tattoo.

"Impulse?" Puck offered, not even bothering to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked.

"We came over to take Spock out for you," Ruth explained. "And do you want to try again with the explanation? Impulse doesn't cut it," she told him crossly.

Puck sighed and brought Joss down to lay on his chest. "You like it, don't you bud?" he asked Joss. He sat up, standing Joss on his feet, holding his hands and letting him dance. "Quinn already ripped into me for it, you know?" he told his mom, his subtle way of reminding her that he was a grown man with a family of his own, he could make his own decisions, his own choices. Even if it pissed his wife off. Or his mom.

"And you did it because...?" Ruth asked, not taking the hint.

"I did it when Quinn woke up," Puck explained, standing up as Joss let go of his hands, plopped down on his butt then crawled away. "It means 'life, love and loyalty'" he told Ruth. "It's like a visual...I don't know the word, but like confirmation, you know?" he asked, trying to put into words the feelings he'd wanted to express with his tattoo.

"An affirmation, you mean?" Ruth asked, nodding slowly, understanding even though she didn't like that he'd had a tattoo .

"Yes," Puck pounced on the word, "that's it, an affirmation of everything I feel for Quinn, for our life together," he nodded. "And I already took Spock to the park, he's cool, you didn't have to come over for that," Puck informed Ruth.

"There was another reason," Ruth admitted. "Hannah has decided that she wants to meet Jake," she said with a tight smile . "She's still not sure about meeting your dad though."

"I haven't seen Jake in a couple of weeks," Puck replied, nodding. "He didn't want to risk picking up any germs from Beth or Joss and passing them on to dad. And now he's staying away from me," he sighed.

"So it's definite then?" Ruth asked, "Seth really is dying?"

Puck nodded. "Yep, he really is. Cancer, " he told his mom a touch sadly. "It feels like such a waste, you know? I mean, he could've been in our lives all the time. He chose not to be and when I look at my own kids I wonder how a dad can make that choice. But as a son, knowing that he stayed in Jake's life and not in mine, I'm jealous. A bit anyway," Puck admitted.

"No one ever said your dad was a rational man," Ruth reminded Puck. "Will you call Jake for me, tell him that Hannah wants to meet him?" she asked.

"Sure," Puck agreed and picked up his phone, scratching absently at the spots on his stomach as he waited for his call to be answered.

Ruth slapped Puck's hand away from his stomach. "You'll scar," she warned.

"So my wife told me when she beat me up too," Puck grumbled. "Hi Jake, it's Puck, give me a call when you get this message," he said to the answering service.

Ruth walked towards the kitchen, Puck following with Joss. They stopped in the hallway, listening to Beth singing earnestly. "Wed and lellow and pink and gwee-een, purple and owange and blue," Beth sang, Quinn mouthing the words along with her, encouraging her. "I can sing a wainbow, sing a wainbow, sing a wainbow too," she finished then gave an embarrassed smile while her mommy, Grandpa and Aunty Hannah all clapped and cheered for her.

"That was a beautiful song," Ruth told her granddaughter, her eyes just a little misty. "Did you learn that at daycare?"

Beth shook her head. "Daddy did it," she told Nana. Puck had sat at the piano with Beth on his knee, playing the song and singing it with her for the last couple of nights, she'd picked it up really well.

"Good job, daddy," Ruth said to Puck, sounding as if she really meant it. She turned to Quinn. "Do you think you have a minute to have a quick look at some dresses?" she asked her.

"Sure," Quinn replied. "Can you put the coffee on?" she asked Puck, already leaving the kitchen to join Ruth and her pile of magazines. "What colour scheme did you decide on?" she asked.

"Still not totally there with the colour scheme yet," Ruth admitted. "I think I have it then I see something different and I can't decide between them," she grumbled. "This is just so not like me," she scoffed at herself. "At work I'm so decisive, I have to be, but with this, I'm like a kid in a candy store running from one jar to another and can't make up my mind," Ruth told Quinn then laughed at herself.

"I hate to say it Ruth," Quinn said with a slight wince, "but time is running out, you have to make your mind up. And soon," she advised. "Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked quietly, making sure they were alone, totally alone.

"Sure," Ruth replied, looking at the magazines again. "You can ask me whatever you want, you know that," she invited, looking back at Quinn, smiling.

"Do you think you can't make up your mind because you're not sure about the wedding?" Quinn asked, looking nervously at her mother-in-law.

Ruth sat back, stunned at the question. She thought about it for a few minutes and started to answer then shut up and thought about it some more. Ruth sat forward. "No," she said firmly. "Definitely not. I've just run through a whole heap of scenarios both with and without John. I love him and I am marrying him in June," she said with a definite nod of her head. "And we're having yellow and blue for our colours," she added, more than a touch of finality in her voice.

"Good," Quinn replied with a firm nod too, a smile playing with her lips. "So what colour am I wearing?" she asked. "Might as well make the decision while you're this focused," she added.

"You, my dear, sweet attendant," Ruth told Quinn, opening one of the magazines at a page with the corner folded down. "Will be wearing...blue, well bluebell, but it's blue, so will my mother. Hannah and Beth will be in daffodil, well, yellow and I really like this style for you," she showed Quinn a particular dress.

"Ooh, that's nice," Quinn agreed. "You know what it reminds me of?" she asked, Ruth shook her head. "You know the nobody put's baby in a corner scene in Dirty Dancing?" she asked, Ruth nodded. "The mother's dress, it looks like that, it's gorgeous," Quinn said, taking a closer look at the dress. "Alfred Sung, nice, I like it," she said firmly. "Will the guys have blue or yellow accessories?" Quinn asked. "And what about Joss?" she added.

"Joss will be in a little suit, matching all of the guys and I'd love to say yellow but I have a feeling that it will have to be blue," Ruth pouted. "I can't see Noah wearing yellow, can you?" she asked.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and gave Ruth a knowing smile. "You know your son one way," she told Ruth, "I know him a completely different way. Watch and learn," she whispered. "Hey, Puckerman, come here a minute," she called to Puck then winked at Ruth. Quinn stood and met him near the door to the family room.

"S'up?" Puck asked.

"Your mom and John's wedding," Quinn started to say, flicking through the magazine, landing on the dress Ruth had picked out for her, "the colours are yellow and blue. I think yellow would be the best colour for the guys to accessorise with, your mom thinks blue, what do you think?" she asked, making sure he was looking at her face. "Yellow?" she asked, "or blue?" then repeated the question. "Yellow or blue?" she gave Puck a minute to answer.

Puck swallowed hard, his eyes on Quinn's lips. "Erm," he stumbled then swallowed again. "Yellow," he all but gasped, "yellow would be good," he said then grabbed Quinn's hand. He pulled her close, his lips on her ear. "That better be a fucking promise," he whispered. Quinn gave him a look, a wink and a smile and he knew that it was.

"Do I want to know how you did that?" Ruth mused to herself out loud, her fingers steeple'd under her chin, her elbows on her knees. "No, no I don't, I'm better off not knowing," she answered her own question, Quinn giggled.

"So that's decided then?" Quinn asked, "don't you need John's input?" she asked.

"You have your ways with Noah, I have my ways with John, let's leave it at that," Ruth replied with a cheeky wink.

During a noisy dinner where Beth continued to sing her rainbow song, Jake called back. Puck left the table to take the call.

"Yeah," he said to Jake. "Thanks for calling so soon," he added. "Hannah would like to meet you, she isn't sure about dad yet, but she wants to meet you," Puck told his brother. "No, it wouldn't be a good idea coming here," he advised. "I've picked up chicken pox from Beth. Yeah, her and Joss are out of their contagious stage but I'm totally in that stage. Just a minute, I'll ask," he said, walking back to the kitchen. "Hannah?" Puck called, covering his phone, "Jake wants to know if you want to meet him by yourself or wait for me to get better?" he asked.

Hannah thought for a second. "I'd rather wait till you can be with me," she replied after considering it. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, it's cool," Puck said, smiling at his little sister. He spoke again to Jake. "She'd rather wait till I'm better," he explained. After a few more minutes with an update from Jake about his dad, Puck ended the call.

"And how is he?" Ruth asked. She couldn't in all honesty say that she was feeling much of anything towards Seth Puckerman that she wouldn't feel for any human being, knowing that their life was drawing to a close, whether she knew them or not. As a mother she felt sad for her children that the possibility of any sort of relationship with their father would soon be taken from them. For their own peace of mind, so that they couldn't condemn themselves in the future and wish that they had, she hoped that both Hannah and Noah would go see him at least once, allow their father to make his peace with them before it was too late. She wouldn't force them to though. She knew Noah wanted to, his reasons for that had been the experience he and Quinn had recently gone through. Ruth could understand it.

"He's hanging on," Puck replied. "That's all Jake can tell me, he's hanging on."

"Maybe he's waiting till he sees you two before he can let go," John suggested, remembering how Glory had surprised everyone, even the doctors, by how long she had managed to hold on. She'd finally slipped away when her niece was two days old, Glory's sister was devastated, naturally, but had named the newest member of the family after her courageous aunt.

Puck nodded his agreement, he thought it sounded feasible. "I know you haven't made your mind up yet," he said quietly to Hannah, "but if this is the only chance of ever meeting him, even just to tell him he's been an asshole all of your life, I think you should take it. I think _we_ should take it," he told her, covering her hand with his. Hannah didn't speak, she looked at her brother with bright eyes and nodded.

Quinn smacked Puck on the head as she passed collecting the plates, because Beth was sat bouncing on her booster seat shouting "ass-hole" as loudly as she'd been singing earlier. Ruth leaned over and smacked Puck's head too.

"Do you see this?" Puck said to Joss at his side in the highchair. "Do you see how mommy and Nana treat daddy when he's ill?" he grumbled. Quinn turned and gave Puck a look. Puck stared back and gulped. "No, oh no," he said, his eyes not leaving her, "you can't go back on it now, you promised," he insisted.

"Promised what?" Hannah asked, distracted just a little, trying to balance her spoon on her nose, Beth was trying to copy but at least she'd stopped shouting 'asshole'.

"Nothing Hannah," Quinn said quickly, bringing dessert to the table. "And a promise will count for nothing if you swear in front of my children again," she told Puck. Ruth said nothing, she didn't need to, Quinn had everything under control, especially Noah. She did have to hide a smile though.

**I just had to put a 'Shelby' somewhere in this story and obviously Puck had to have a 'thing' for it. The name has appeared in so many of my other stories I felt this one was getting left out. Cheesy, I know, but I don't care :)**


	84. Chapter 84

**/Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with the original Glee characters. **

**A/N: The long dreaded meeting with Seth Puckerman, how will it go?**

"So come on Virginia, hm hm hm hm…" Puck sang, dancing round the back yard with Joss in his arms. "Sooner or later it comes down to fate, da da da da da daa."

Joss squealed with delight, throwing himself about in his daddy's arms, laughing uncontrollably. Spock bounced and woofed around Puck's feet getting way too over excited.

"Crap in the sandpit again and Quinn will definitely find another use for your balls," Puck laughingly advised the lolloping dog.

"Having fun here?" Jake called over the gate, grinning at his brother, watching him make a complete fool of himself for the baby and not seeming to mind in the slightest. "I knocked but obviously no one answered," he added, motioning with his head towards the house.

"Always have fun out here with my boy," Puck called back, walking over to unlock and open the gate. "Isn't that right bud?" he asked the baby, lifting him slightly to blow a raspberry into Joss' tummy. "Hannah's not here yet," he advised. "They're having dress fittings, they should be here soon though. How's things?" he asked.

Jake blew noisily into the palm of Joss' hand, smiling at his nephew. "Just the same, he's holding his own, that's all the doctors can say," Jake answered, his smile to the baby in complete contrast to the sadness of his words.

"Well, now that I'm not contagious," Puck sighed, "we're both ready to go see him. As soon as Hannah gets here, really," he added, wanting to get it over with.

Puck thought back to the last time that he'd actually seen his dad. Beth had been gripped tightly in his arms, just barely returned to them after their twenty-three hour ordeal. He wished that he'd taken the time to actually speak to his dad, have a conversation with him, maybe get to know him a little, maybe he wouldn't feel quite so guilty now. Puck swallowed the hard lump of guilt in his throat and looked over his shoulder at the sound of voices.

"Hey," Quinn called as she came out of the back door. "We're back," she announced.

"Hey babe," Puck murmured against her lips as they met in the middle of the lawn. "Did you have a good time trying on your dress?" he asked Beth as she caught up with them.

"Pwetty dwess," Beth sighed, lifting the hem of her dress that she had on and twirling with it. "Pwetty, pwetty dwess," she sang, turning circles on the lawn. "Mommy pwetty dwess," she told her daddy very seriously.

"Cool," Puck smiled as he crouched to speak to her. "I'm glad mommy has a pretty dress too," he grinned, kissing Beth's head and picking her up in his other arm. "Come say hello to Uncle Jake," he whispered loudly, kissing first Beth's cheek then Joss'.

"Hi Beth," Jake said with a big smile. "What colour is your pretty dress?" he asked, not really sure how to talk to an almost three year old.

"Lellow dwess," Beth sighed, her hands clasped in front of her. She truly loved her pretty yellow bridesmaids dress. She'd been a bit of a diva when Quinn had tried to get her out of it to be honest.

"Hannah," Puck called as his sister finally joined them. She'd hung back a little nervously, taking her time getting herself a drink in the kitchen, not totally ready to meet a new big brother.

Jake looked towards the young girl walking towards them. "Oh my God, she's the image of Caitlyn," he said very quietly. He didn't know if Hannah knew about their other sister and he didn't want to be the one to tell her. Today was going to be big enough for her.

"Hi, I'm Hannah," Hannah said a little breathlessly, nervously, holding her hand out to shake Jake's as she'd seen all the grown ups do in their family for years and years.

"Pleased to meet you Hannah," Jake smiled with a nod, taking her hand. "Really pleased to finally meet you," he added, meaning it very sincerely.

"Ok, are we ready?" Puck asked, looking at both his sister and his brother.

"As I'll ever be," Hannah murmured, her lips together in a tight smile.

"You don't have to do this Hannah," Quinn reminded her young sister-in-law. "If you feel it's too much, just tell Noah and he'll get you out of there as quick as he can. Ok?" she said, hugging Hannah and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "But for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing," she whispered almost silently into Hannah's ear.

"I'm ready," Hannah assured her brothers.

Puck put Beth down and passed Joss into Quinn's waiting arms. "I don't know how long we'll be," he murmured quietly before bending to kiss her. "One more for luck," he whispered, leaning back again.

They left by the gate and all climbed into Puck's car. Hannah shivered a little in the back seat, between the two baby seats. Jake commented on Puck's car, how nice it was and stuff. Hannah told Jake about the truck getting obliterated and Judy buying him this car because Noah had wanted to marry Quinn.

"What?" Jake asked, his voice high, disbelief on his face. "You wanted to get married and have more kids so your mother-in-law bought you a luxury car?" he cried. "How the hell does that work?" he demanded. "I can't see Mrs Rose doing anything more than slapping another spoon of potatoes on my lunch if I wanted to marry Marley," he grumbled with the same half smile that so often appeared on Puck's lips.

"Yeah, well," Puck sighed, grinning to himself, "you're just not as lucky as me," he ended with a wink at Hannah in the rear view mirror. "I got a beautiful wife, two fantastic, amazing kids and a caddy."

As they pulled up in the parking lot at Lima Memorial Hospital, Puck felt a little catch in his throat. He swallowed hard. This was going to be difficult. "How're you doing Hannah?" he asked his sister, catching her eye in the mirror again.

Hannah swallowed nervously and nodded. "I'm ok," she said quietly, sounding so far from ok that Puck considered turning round and taking her home.

"Sure?" Puck asked. Hannah nodded. "Ok, let's do this," he said, taking a deep breath as he got out of the car.

Puck held Hannah's hand all the way from the parking lot to the elevator, down hallways and corridors to the room that Jake guided them to. Outside the door, just before Jake opened it, Puck asked again. Hannah nodded. "Let's do this," Hannah said quietly, her hand trembling in Puck's like a little captured bird.

Jake opened the door slowly and entered first. "Dad," Jake called softly. "Dad," he called again, walking closer to the bed, touching Seth Puckerman gently on his thin shoulder. "Dad, Noah and Hannah are here to see you," he said quietly, leaning closer to Seth's ear.

Seth jerked a little, his eyes opening, his breathing shallow, loud, a huge effort. "Noah? Hannah? They came?" he asked in a weak, trembling voice, looking at Jake, his eyes pleading.

"They came," Jake confirmed with a smile. "They're here," he added, looking across Seth's tiny, emaciated frame in Puck and Hannah's direction. "Come closer," Jake urged them both. "Here, I'll sit you up a little," he told his dad, hiding his emotions by busying himself making Seth a little more comfortable.

Puck and Hannah stepped closer to the bed, both of them feeling uncomfortable, out of place. Puck tried to think of something to say. He cleared his throat a couple of times but couldn't find anything at all to say. Puck felt Hannah's fingers tighten on his a little, he gave hers a squeeze back, a little bit of comfort between them.

"I just want," Seth croaked, struggling to string words together, "to apologise to both of you," he had to stop, unable to catch his breath.

Jake put the oxygen mask back on his dad's face. "Take your time," Jake soothed, "no hurry," he added quietly, taking Seth's hand.

Puck watched the interaction between Jake and his dad. Jake and Jake's dad. Puck still felt removed from the man, the situation. He couldn't imagine ever walking out on Beth and Joss. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to, ever being able to. He adored his kids, worshipped the very ground they walked on, the air they breathed. No, he still couldn't quite forgive Seth for abandoning him and Hannah. "Why did you do it?" Puck asked quietly, his eyes on Seth's face. "Wasn't I enough? My mom enough?" he asked, glancing towards Jake.

Seth's tired, sad eyes focused on Puck. "I always loved you," Seth replied, very quietly, his voice strained. "Both of you," he added, his gaze settling on Hannah. "I never stopped. It was never your fault, I was just too much of an idiot to know what I had," he said, he struggled then, coughing, needing the oxygen even more. "Till I threw it all away," he choked out finally. "I'm sorry," he whispered, lifting a thin, weak hand from the bed, holding it out to them.

Puck watched the trembling hand rise slowly. He felt something inside him start to crumble. Puck stepped closer and took the hand. "I need you to know that we've had a good life without you," he said very quietly to his dad. "Better than when you were with us," he admitted with a little huff of a laugh. "Mom was happier, the bills always got paid because you weren't there to drink the money away, we've had it good," he said nodding. "I'll never understand how you could walk out on your kids but in all honesty I'm grateful that you did. What you did showed me how not to be a father, how not to be with my kids, so I became the exact opposite of you and I'm thankful for that," he said. "I love my wife and my kids, I could never treat them the way you treated us, never abandon them, they're my life," he finished, laying Seth's hand back on the bed.

"I don't remember you," Hannah drew herself up to say. "I haven't missed anything because I didn't know any different. I have a dad now, John, and he's the best," she added, without a care if she hurt Seth's feelings. She had no love for him, he had never been an active part of her life.

"I understand," Seth breathed, his chest rattling. "I'm glad that you're happy," he added before falling into another coughing fit. It took a long time for him to be able to speak again. "I'd like to think that you can forgive me," Seth looked at both Puck and Hannah as he said that. "I just need to know that you don't hate me," he added, coughing again.

"Dad," Jake whispered quietly, "you need to rest now, you're too tired, you need to rest," he begged, seeing his dad sinking further and further.

"Just another moment Jake, please?" he asked, his eyes flicking up to his son.

Puck stepped up closer to the bed, he bent and looked his dad in his watery eyes. "I forgive you, you didn't know any better," he said and placed a kiss on his dad's cold forehead. Puck stepped back. Hannah followed her brother's actions.

"I'm ready to go now, Noah," Hannah said very quietly. They'd watched Seth sink back into a deep sleep.

"Thank you, both of you," Jake said quietly outside the room as they all left. "I'm going to hang around for a while," he answered when Puck asked if he wanted a ride home. "But thanks, especially for what you just did, even if you didn't mean it, he needed to hear it, maybe he can go now," he shrugged sadly, "find some peace."

"Maybe he can," Puck agreed, giving Jake a quick brotherly hug. Hannah copied.

"I'd really like to see you again Hannah, if it's ok with you," Jake told her, returning the hug from her.

"I'd like that too," Hannah sniffed, the tears coming a little faster than she'd anticipated.

"Sure you're ok?" Puck asked as they got back in the car. "Want to go somewhere? Just us? For a little while anyway, maybe talk about it?" he encouraged.

"Can we go get a milkshake?" Hannah asked. "Maybe go drink them in the park or something?" she suggested.

"Sure Squirt," Puck answered with a wink, his hand ruffling her hair. He called Quinn on the way and told her what he and Hannah were doing. "We'll see you all in a while. Hannah's still coming to dinner and sleeping over tonight," he reminded her.

In the park, Puck and Hannah sat side by side on swings, both of them moving very gently.

"Did you mean it when you said you forgive him?" Hannah asked, squinting up at her brother.

Puck thought about it for a few minutes. "Yeah, I think I did," he answered quietly. He shrugged a little, frowning down at his milkshake. "I know that I could never walk out on Beth and Joss or Quinn, I love them all too much," he said, looking at Hannah, wanting her to see that he was being honest. "And I don't know that I'd have become the husband and father that I am if he had stayed in our lives, I don't think mom would be the woman she is, he would've dragged her down, made our lives a misery," he added, lifting Hannah's hand again in his. "We've been a lot better off without him than we would've been with him," he told Hannah, nodding firmly.

"I think you're right," Hannah replied thoughtfully. "I'm grateful that we have John as a dad, he's a really great guy," she said, sucking the last of her milkshake noisily through the straw. "If he hadn't left us, you might never have met Quinn then you'd never have had Beth and she wouldn't have been kidnapped so we wouldn't have met John," she reasoned. "And you'd probably be a deadbeat high school drop out. I'm glad that all didn't happen, I think we've got a brilliant family," she said, a touch embarrassed.

"I like the way you think Hannah Banana," Puck said with a smile, leaning over and kissing his sister's head. "Come on, let's go get some dinner," he sighed, standing up. He lifted his phone and called Quinn. "Hey babe," he said when she answered. "We're on our way, do you want me to pick anything up?" he asked her. "Cool," he nodded. "Do you want Chinese tonight Hannah?" he asked, his hand on Hannah's head making it nod. "Hannah says yes she does," he laughed, still talking to Quinn.

"Yep I do," Hannah agreed. "Can I get sweet and sour chicken?" she asked.

"You can get whatever you want," Puck replied. "I'll call at China Star," he told Quinn. "We won't be too long," he promised, mentally noting the dishes that Quinn had asked him to pick up.

Once they were back in the car and heading towards the Chinese restaurant, Puck asked his sister a few questions. He hadn't really spent a lot of time with her lately, everything seemed to have been really busy since Quinn's surgery and now their mom's wedding was racing up to meet them really fast. "So what's new in your life?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Hannah sighed, twiddling her thumbs. "We don't have a girls' soccer team anymore which is a bit pathetic," she grumbled. "Olivia's moved schools so I don't see her very much," she pouted.

"What about the boyfriend?" Puck asked, wondering if he really wanted to know. "Still going strong?" he enquired.

"He's just a _friend_," Hannah insisted once again. "And I haven't seen him for ages either," she said, pulling a face.

"I can't say I'm sad about that," Puck told Hannah with a huge grin, "it makes me feel a lot better. Ok, we're here. Want to come in with me?" he asked.

"Yup," Hannah nodded, getting out of the car.

"Hey," Quinn said, hugging Puck the second he walked through the door behind Hannah. "How was it?" she asked, searching his face.

"Weird," Puck said, pulling her close with one arm, take out bags in the other hand. "Dinner's getting cold," he reminded Quinn, pulling back from her a little before sneaking another kiss. "I can't believe Beth chose Chinese over spaghetti," he added sceptically.

"She might not have been given a choice," Quinn admitted. "But she'll eat it, she's not been as bad lately," she added. "I wonder if the terrible two's are almost over," she mused. "I hope they are," she sighed. "Then we get to go through it all again, yay us," she cheered sarcastically.

"Look at it this way," Puck said with a smile. "Another couple of years and it'll all be over, the diapers, the teething, the potty training, the crawling," he listed. "Another twenty years and it'll just be us," he added, dropping a swift kiss on her pouting lips.

"Stop making my babies grow up before I'm ready for it," Quinn said, the pout turning into a smile. "Let me get dinner out," she added, taking the bags from him and walking to the kitchen.

Hannah was already sat at the table between Beth and Joss, holding one of their hands each, singing with them. Puck helped Quinn to dish up the food, grinning and sniggering as he listened to Beth's version of You Are My Sunshine. He rather liked her singing You Are My Funtime, he loved listening to her warble whatever song was her current favourite.

"Nanty Nannah," Beth trilled, smiling cheekily at Hannah, leaning in to Hannah's arm.

"S'up Bethy Boo?" Hannah asked, giving her niece the name that made her laugh.

"I love you, Nanty Nannah," Beth sighed, blinking happily at her aunt.

"I love you too," Hannah replied, giving Beth a kiss on top of her head. "And I love you too, Buster," she grinned at Joss before giving him a kiss on his chunky little cheek, making Joss giggle too then lean towards Hannah making 'mah, mah, mah," sounds and smacking his lips, trying to kiss her back.

Quinn and Puck sat down, Quinn helped Joss to eat in between eating her own meal. "So how are you feeling now?" she asked both Puck and Hannah.

"I'm glad I went," Hannah said with a troubled look on her face, "but I don't want to go again. He isn't my dad. John's my dad. I don't know Seth Puckerman, he's just a name," she added with a shrug. "Is that awful?" she asked, looking at Quinn with slightly damp eyes.

"No," Quinn replied, her voice thick with emotion. "It's not awful at all Hannah," she assured the young girl. "And I know exactly what you mean. My dad was a horrible person, cruel. Abe has been more of a father to me than my own dad ever was and I'm so grateful that my mom met him," she said with a tight, watery smile. "How about you?" Quinn asked, looking at Puck.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I went to see him, got to say to him what I wanted to say, but that's it for me," Puck admitted with a nod. "He doesn't mean anything to me, he's just the biological reason I'm here," he said with a sad half smile. "It made me even more in awe of the way my mom raised us, took care of us without his help and it's made me more determined than ever to never turn out like him," he vowed. "I love you all too much to ever turn out like him," he added with a slight snort of a laugh. "You're all stuck with me for forever," he threatened, flicking his eyebrows up and down at Quinn, turning the hint of a sexy smile on her.

"I can live with that," Quinn replied, a smile forming on her own lips. "I wouldn't want it to be any other way," she added to herself silently.

Hannah went to bed early after a long conversation with her mom on the phone. She was still feeling more than a little emotional but she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay with Puck and Quinn for the night.

Quinn finished tidying away the toys, putting the family room to rights while Puck cleared up the kitchen. Beth and Joss were in bed, Spock had been for a walk and was snoozing in front of the unlit fire.

Quinn's arms stealing round his waist, her cheek resting on his back while he stood at the sink staring blindly out of the kitchen window was Puck's first indication that he'd lost track of time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Quinn asked softly, pressing a kiss through his clothes to his shoulder blade. "You seem a little," she struggled to find a word that fit what she meant. "Distant," she finished, not really able to make another word fit.

Puck sighed and turned in the circle of her arms. He wound his arms round her shoulders pulling her tight into his chest. "I guess this must be how you were feeling the night before the machines were turned off on your dad," Puck mumbled against her head. "I feel like I'm losing something but it's stupid because it's something I never really had to begin with," he sighed.

"I think it's that there's no hope left that things could possibly change," Quinn agreed. "But you know I'm here for you, right?" she asked, leaning her head back to look into his eyes. "I'll always be here for you," she added softly, stretching up to place a kiss on his lips.

Puck pulled Quinn closer and deepened the kiss, his hands travelling over the surface of her back, burrowing under her clothes. Puck pushed away from the sink and stepped towards the table. He bumped Quinn's ass up against it, sitting her on the edge of it. Puck's hand slid up her thigh, stroking and pressing against lace panties. He lifted his head slightly and waited a second for Quinn to open her eyes. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to, their eyes said everything. Puck watched Quinn swallow, felt the shift as she opened her legs a little more, giving him room. His fingers took advantage. Quinn sucked in a breath, her arms still around him, her hands stroking his back, feeling the ripple of movement as his hand worked harder at giving her pleasure.

"Now," Quinn commanded breathlessly, her fingers finding the tab of his zip, sliding it down, burrowing inside his jeans to the hot, heavy, solid flesh waiting there for her. Puck's head descended once more, their lips crashed together. Quinn's firm grip guided him, his fingers held aside her panties. Without removing a single item of clothing he sank into her, the welcome feel of her hot tight walls closing in on him made him feel like he'd come home. He felt the quiver as Quinn tightened and released her internal muscles, working him. Quinn gripped either side of his head, holding his mouth at her own, her tongue tangling with his, their lips parting fractionally, for just milliseconds at a time, just enough to get air. Puck's strong arms tunnelled under Quinn's thighs, lifting her a touch. Without moving from the table he slammed in, withdrew slowly, slammed in hard, pressing forwards, deep, deep inside her then withdrew slowly. Again and again he slammed in, withdrew.

Quinn felt the shiver in her stomach, the signal that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, the hitch in her breath and the way her hands tightened round the back of Puck's neck telegraphed to him how close she was. Puck felt the answering reaction tingle in his balls. He only had seconds, he changed angle slightly, pressing on her clit, Quinn held in a shout, her body suddenly boneless as she flew apart. Puck's lips touched Quinn's, his tongue entered her mouth, his breathed grunt as his first hot jet hit inside her made Quinn's body bow again, a second wave washing through her. She cried out, into his open mouth, her arms pulling even tighter.

"Oh God," Quinn breathed, panting heavily, her head lolling back on her shoulders. "How do you always do that to me?" she asked, overwhelmed by the strength of her feelings for him, for this.

"I don't know," Puck admitted, his own breath unsteady, coming in pants. "I think it's because we're made for each other, we're soul mates," he added, his hands coming up to cup her face, "we're meant for each other," he whispered, just before his lips took hers again in a long, long emotion filled kiss.

Throughout the night, Puck tossed and turned, his sleep disturbed. He tried not to wake Quinn, going downstairs for a drink of water, letting Spock out into the yard in the early hours of the morning. At four fifty, Puck's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered warily, not recognising the number.

"It's Jake," came the stilted response. "He's gone," Jake said, his voice breaking a little. "I thought you should know straight away," he added a moment later when he was a little more in control. "It just happened, ten minutes ago, I thought you should know," he repeated.

"Are you alone?" Puck asked, he didn't want to ask if Jake was ok, it was pretty obvious he wasn't from his voice. "Do you need me to come?" he asked, wondering if he should wake Hannah to tell her.

"No, my mom's with me," Jake replied, his voice a little stronger still. "You can come if you want but there's nothing we can do right now, everything will have to wait till morning," he said, then blew out a deep breath. "I don't know how to deal with this, what I should do," he admitted, sounding very scared.

"Go home, get some sleep," Puck advised. "You're right, there's nothing anyone can do right now. Will you call me later?" he asked. "When you've made some decisions, let me know what's happening? I want to be there Jake, whatever I felt for him, you're my brother, I'm here for you, ok?" Puck said quietly. Jake agreed and rang off, thanking Puck.

Puck climbed back into bed. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked huskily, barely awake.

"Yeah," Puck sighed, pulling her close up to his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "Jake just called. He's gone," he said, a slight catch in his voice. "I'll tell Hannah when she wakes up," he added, kissing Quinn just above her ear. "I'll call mom too, she should hear about this from me, it's only right," he sighed again. Puck's arms tightened around Quinn for a second then relaxed. "I'm glad I went yesterday, I think I'd have regretted it for the rest of my life it I hadn't gone," he said, his eyes closed, a frown on his face. Puck squeezed his eyes tight, feeling a surge of emotion that he hadn't expected.

Quinn's arms tightened over his for a moment. "It's ok to feel sad about it, feel upset," she offered quietly over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure what I feel," Puck replied, kissing her shoulder then rolling her over a little onto her back. He leant over her, kissing her deeper, moving over her and as millions of people before him, since time began, affirmed life in the face of death the only way he knew how.

Quinn clung to Puck as he moved inside her, his face pressed into her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him as tight as she could, gave what comfort she could. As he shuddered and emptied inside her, Puck lifted his head and stared into Quinn's eyes. "I love you," he told her then kissed her again before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: No ownership is claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Sometimes men are just idiots, and sometimes they even figure out why.**

Jake clung to Puck, his face buried in his big brother's chest needing, for just a few minutes, more comfort than his mother could give him. Hannah stepped up to her brothers and wrapped an arm around each of them. Puck looked to his side, and dropped one hand to his sister's shoulder. "How're you doing, Squirt?" Puck asked her softly.

"I'm ok," Hannah replied. "I'm just sad for Jake," she said. "He'll be ok, won't he Noah?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, Hannah," Jake managed to say, sucking in a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "I just lost it for a minute," he admitted. "I'll be fine," he repeated.

The three siblings watched as Seth Puckerman's casket was carried past them. Rabbi Golding performed the ceremony. Slowly their father disappeared into his final resting place. Puck tried to identify how he was feeling. Nothing. He felt sad for Jake, sad even for Hannah but for himself, nothing. He wasn't going to miss Seth Puckerman because he hadn't even been a dot on Puck's landscape.

Quinn stood off to the side with Ruth away from the mourners, both standing by, on hand if they were needed. In case Hannah got very upset. In case Puck did. They seemed to be fine, both of them, they seemed to be concentrating their efforts on Jake, he was the one who wasn't handling things so well. Then again, Jake was the only one of the four siblings who had ever spent any amount of time with Seth Puckerman in recent years. Quinn thought that maybe Puck was still feeling a little slighted by that. He couldn't figure out how his dad could choose one son over another.

"It'd be like keeping Joss and giving Beth away," Puck had told Quinn a couple of hours ago, before they'd left the house. "I just don't get it, why would a dad do that?" he'd asked.

"I don't think there's any rhyme or reason to it," Quinn had replied. "He's not my idea of a great dad anyway," she'd retorted. "You, on the other hand," she'd murmured against Puck's throat, her hands locked with his as she'd rocked her hips against him. "You are an awesome dad," she'd whispered as his lips touched hers.

"We don't have time for this right now," Puck had groaned. "I can't be late for my father's funeral because I was fucking my wife," he'd said crudely, then groaned again.

"We've been really quick before," Quinn had reminded Puck, as she let go of his hands. "When the occasion required it," she'd added, and heard him groan as her hands cupped and stroked him through the front of his pants. "We have ten minutes," she'd encouraged and made her finger strokes firmer. Quinn had looked up through her lashes, her teeth tugging on her lip had kept her smile hidden.

"Argh," Puck had groaned, as his head fell back, unable to will his body to settle down. "Hurry up then," he'd demanded, then his hands had snaked up under her dress, "you better be ready for me," he'd said as his fingers dipped into her molten heat. "Fuck," he'd breathed when Quinn widened her stance to give him room and wiggled to let her panties drop. "Wet, so wet for me," he'd murmured against her throat, as he'd guided his freed erection into her. "Ungh," he'd grunted into her throat as he'd sawed in and out of Quinn rapidly as she'd stood, pressed against the side of the bed. Quinn's nimble hand had threaded it's way between them and cupped his balls, she'd scraped them with her long nails, felt the texture of his skin, given them a gentle squeeze, enough to speed him on his way. "Mmmm," Puck had moaned as he felt Quinn's body tighten, heard the catch in her breath, felt her shivering climax then he'd unloaded into her. "Fucking quick," he'd breathed into Quinn's ear. "Leave them off," he'd suggested as she'd stepped aside to pull her panties back on. "Like at your dad's wake," he'd reminded her. "Maybe that should be our thing," he'd grinned. "Fuck at funerals then go commando," he'd smirked then dipped his head and kissed her soundly. "And now we really do have to haul ass," he'd insisted.

Puck looked across the cemetery to where his wife stood, he saw the look on her face, saw how she widened her stance as a breeze blew the skirt of her dress above her knee. "Please, please, please," he begged silently. "A little stronger breeze, please, give me a glimpse of my own personal heaven," he pleaded. Puck looked heavenward then at Rabbi Golding. Maybe it was better that his wish hadn't been granted. He wouldn't really want everyone from Temple seeing his wife's shaven haven.

"You know, Seth never told me he was married," the lyrical voice to the side of Ruth claimed. "Not till after Jake was born," she sighed.

"Ruth Puckerman," Ruth introduced herself. "This is my daughter-in-law, Quinn, Noah's wife," she explained, pointing her purse in her son's direction. "You've met Noah and Hannah, I believe," she added.

"Yes I have," Jake's mom nodded, returning the smile.

"I knew about you," Ruth admitted. "I went to the restaurant where you worked after he told me about you, you waited on me, you didn't know who I was but I knew about you," she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about that," Jake's mom replied. "He cheated on both of us," she said with a twitch of her shoulder. "I was just the idiot who kept taking him back," she admitted. "Laticia Puckerman," she introduced herself. "The other stupid thing I did," she mocked herself. "Married him after you divorced him," she sighed rolling her eyes. "And no, he never changed," she added sadly.

"Did anyone see where Puck went?" Jake asked, looking around the room. "My dad asked me to give him this," he told Ruth, holding a small box out towards her. "I have something that he wanted Hannah to have too," he explained, "and something for Caitlyn," he added. "He wanted me to give Puck this first," Jake mumbled to himself, getting a little agitated at not yet having carried out his dad's wishes. The dark haired girl at his side seemed to calm him.

"I'm sure Noah can't be far away," Ruth murmured, glancing around for either Noah or Quinn. She couldn't see either of them. No doubt they were together, probably had found a quiet corner to hide in. Ruth rolled her eyes. God they were shameless the pair of them.

Twenty minutes later Puck and Quinn reappeared. Ruth lifted an eyebrow at her son and daughter-in-law. Quinn at least had the grace to blush. Puck looked back at his mom for a moment or two, then raised one eyebrow, almost daring her to make a comment. A slight smile tugged at the corner of Puck's mouth as he looked across the room at his mom. Maybe he'd even tell her one day that he'd just used his dad's bed to lay his wife on and make her scream. Quinn had stuffed Puck's tie into her mouth to keep the scream in. It had felt so good to do that, felt like he was telling his dad to get fucked.

John was watching Beth and Joss with Sarah when they got home. "Hi," Quinn smiled at John. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you'd be at home waiting for Ruth," she commented, turning to pick Joss up, bending over, keeping her legs straight. Quinn quirked an eyebrow over her shoulder at Puck and gave him a slow wink. Puck gave her a knowing smile back. Again? Oh yeah, not a problem.

"I have a favour to ask you, Noah," John said, sounding a little nervous. "It's for your mom mostly," he added, hoping he wasn't sounding too much like a love struck adolescent.

"No problem," Puck nodded, "what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I'd like you to sing at the wedding," John asked in a rush of breath. "It would be awesome if you could get a few of your friends to join you too," he grinned, hoping that it wouldn't be too much to ask.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Puck nodded, pleased to have been asked, honoured even. The fist pounding on the door was a bit of a surprise to everyone. Puck went to answer it, frowning, wondering who would be trying to hammer his front door down.

"Why?" Jake demanded the instant the door was opened, his face showed how furious he was. "Why would you even do that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Do what?" Puck asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Use my mom's bed," Jake clarified. "What? Did you want to hurt her, upset her even more than she already is? Did you think of it as payback for him leaving _your_ mom?" he shouted. They were still at the door, Jake hadn't come in, Puck hadn't invited him to either.

"No," Puck denied, knowing exactly what Jake was referring to . "It was nothing to do with your mother," he admitted. "It was a 'fuck you' to Seth Puckerman," he said, not a hint of apology in his voice. "I still remember the day I came home from school, I must have been six or seven, it was before Hannah was born," he explained. "I came home, went into the house, he didn't answer when I shouted, I went to my bedroom and found him fucking the girl from across the street. On my bed," he told Jake. "And all he said was 'watch what happens when I get to fuck something with a pulse'," Puck sneered. "And he carried on, just ramming into her, even though she was crying and trying to push him off and I just stood and watched, watched him fucking her, on my bed," Puck growled. "That's the sort of dad he was, what a great guy," he hissed sarcastically.

Quinn, John and Sarah heard every word. Luckily Beth was distracted because she was singing to Spock and Joss was resting his sleepy head on Quinn's shoulder. Sarah tried to hide a smile as she glanced at Quinn. Quinn's cheeks were very pink as she looked anywhere but at Sarah or John. "On his bed?" Sarah asked, laughter in her voice. "You are so bad, the pair of you," she whispered, trying to keep the chuckle in, she didn't want Jake to hear her and think she was laughing at him.

"You know what it's like when emotions are running high," Quinn replied, sounding so innocent.

"More like hormones," Sarah muttered into her hand. Quinn didn't reply but at least she blushed a little more. John didn't dare say a word, he was having enough trouble keeping from bursting out laughing.

Puck returned to the kitchen alone. "I think Jake is really pissed at us, me," he announced. "Tough," he said with a shrug. "I got to do something I've wanted to do ever since I realised what _he_ was actually doing on my bed," he informed them without any shame. Puck glanced at his sleeping son and his daughter. "They are so lucky that they'll never know what an absolute asshole he really was," Puck sighed, shaking his head. "And they are so very lucky that they have three really great grandpas," he whispered.

John squeezed Puck's shoulder as he stood up. "Thank you," he said, accepting the compliment. "I'm going now, but unless your mother asks you about singing something, can we keep this between us?" he asked. "I'd really like you to sing something for us to have our first dance to," he added hopefully.

Saul called to collect Sarah after the garage closed for the day. "How did it all go?" Saul asked Puck.

"Jake got really upset," Puck replied, "to be honest, I only went because Jake asked me and Hannah to. If Hannah'd said no, I wouldn't have gone either," he sighed. "I couldn't let her do that alone," he shrugged. "And now I've managed to piss my brother off so I think I'd have been better off going to work instead of the funeral," he admitted. "How's Jerry?" Puck remembered to ask.

"Left wrist and thumb, right ulna," Saul answered with a shake of his head. "I ask you, what sort of idiot bounces off of a trampoline?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Errm, Jerry?" Puck replied, trying not to laugh. Jerry hadn't laughed when Puck had broken his leg, he'd just about pissed his pants when Puck had chicken pox though. "I bet Beverly's pissed," he sniggered. "Haven't they just booked a vacation?" he asked.

"Beverly is a tad annoyed," Saul replied quietly. "She's got to do everything for him, both arms in casts from the knuckle to the elbow. Still, it felt good today to tinker about in the workshop," he smiled. "I might pop in a bit more often, keep my hand in," he mused.

Puck's phone chimed suddenly with about eight messages, one after the other. He checked the first one. "Holy crap," Puck whispered and glanced round to check where Quinn was. Puck and Saul were alone in the family room. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a message like that?" he asked, showing Saul the picture that he'd just opened on the screen. Puck's phone chimed again and again and again. "What the hell is this?" he asked, "this has got to be some sort of network screw up," he said, looking to see if Saul agreed or had any other ideas.

"We're on the same network," Saul commented, taking his own iphone from his pocket. "We have the same phone," he added, looking puzzled. "Mine's not getting pictures like that," he frowned.

Puck's phone chimed again. "Crap, it's emails too now, look," he said crossly. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Saul contacted the network provider. "No sir," the exceedingly polite young woman on the other end of the line replied. "We don't seem to have received any other complaints about that," she said, sounding embarrassed. "Could I possibly talk to your grandson?" she asked. Saul handed the phone to Puck. He held his own in his hand, it was pinging and chiming constantly with picture messages and emails, every last one of them of the most hardcore content. "I can hear it," the girl commented, "it's going nuts, isn't it?" she asked. "And you say the messages are of an adult nature?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah," Puck nodded even though he was talking on the phone. He caught a couple of seconds of video before he could stop it. "Extremely," he gulped.

"Well sir, it's a service that you'd have to sign up for," the girl explained. "It couldn't just start. Are you sure you haven't signed up for anything recently?" she asked, searching for an explanation. "Downloaded anything?" she tried, thinking of possible causes.

"No, no," Puck spluttered. "Look, I haven't signed up for this, I don't want this, how the hell do I get it to stop?" he demanded.

"You'd have to log onto the website and go through the process," the girl advised.

"Which website?" Puck asked, feeling at a loss.

"I can't help you with that," she replied, sounding very sorry. "When you find the website, just log on with your password…."

"I don't have a password," Puck cried, cutting her off. "I haven't set up the account in the first…Jake," he said suddenly, closing his eyes, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry," he apologised, "I lost my train of thought there. Is there any way you can block this?" he sighed, defeated.

Puck turned his phone off until he could get it sorted out. He used Quinn's phone to contact the important people, to let them know to get in touch via Quinn if they needed him. John thought it was hysterically funny. Ruth tutted and told him it served him right if Jake had done that, he had been very disrespectful to Laticia and to Jake this afternoon.

Two days later and Puck had a new number and had changed his email address. Quinn had seen the funny side. They'd also seen a benefit too. Quinn, after watching a couple of the videos, had suggested that they have a go at recreating them. It hadn't worked out too badly. Puck didn't mind so much that his number and email address had been pranked by Jake, although they still hadn't heard a word from him.

"You're such a big boy," Quinn cried, holding Joss' hands as he tried to jump up and down. "You'll be able to walk down the aisle at Nana's wedding now, won't you, my clever man?" she asked, him, grinning at him. She couldn't wait till Beth and Puck came home.

"Mommy," Beth squealed almost an hour later. "I love you, mommy," she sighed, hugging Quinn around the legs the second that she reached her. "I love daddy, I love mommy, I love Joss, I love Nana, I love Grampy," Beth heaved a great big sigh and then listed every other family member.

"You sure love a lot of people," Quinn smiled as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "And you know that everyone loves Beth too, right?" she asked. Beth nodded happily. "And guess what Joss has been doing all day," she said, her eyes wide.

"What's he been doing?" Puck asked as he came into the kitchen with the mail, flicking through the envelopes that were addressed to him.

"Walking," Quinn announced proudly. "All day, by himself, he's hardly sat down," she grinned.

"Cool, where's my big boy?" Puck called. Joss pushed up onto his feet and tottered around to his daddy. "There you are," Puck said as he picked Joss up. "You're a clever boy aren't you?" he asked the baby. Joss leaned back in Puck's arms and clapped himself for being a clever boy and then he wanted down. The second his feet touched the floor, Joss was off. It was a while before he sat down again.

Quinn set Joss' bowl in front of him and sat down, all four of them ready to start their meal. "Have you heard from Jake yet?" she asked, reaching for a warm bread roll.

"No," Puck replied, shaking his head. "Then again, he doesn't have my new number, so," he shrugged. As much as Puck wanted to know his brother was ok, he thought it better to let Jake come to him when he was ready.

Quinn nodded, considering how to tell Puck that Jake had called at the house today. "Jake came by this afternoon," she said, deciding that straight out would be the best thing. "He asked me to tell you he's sorry," she added with the hint of a grin. "He wants to see you," she told Puck. "I think you should, I think you both have things to apologise for," she said, giving Puck her 'don't argue with me I'm a mommy and I know everything' look.

Puck sighed, his shoulders slumped. He knew Quinn was right, he did have to apologise to Jake for his behaviour. To Jake's mom too. "I'll go over after dinner," Puck said quietly.

Puck took Spock out for his walk after dinner. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. "Noah," Laticia said in surprise. "Did you come to see Jake?" she asked, glancing down at the huge dog.

"I came to see both of you actually," Puck replied with a tight smile. "Can I tie him up in your back yard?" he asked, with a nod down at the dog.

"Sure," Laticia agreed, pointing the way. She opened the kitchen door for Puck to come in once Spock was secure. "Jake," she called. "Can you come here for a second?" she shouted in response to Jake's faintly heard yell of 'what'.

Jake's step faltered as he saw Puck in the kitchen with his mom. He glanced between them, his eyes flicking at each of them. "Quinn told you I called?" he asked.

Puck nodded. He looked straight into his brother's eyes. "I came to apologise," he said quietly, turning to Laticia. "To you especially. I'm really sorry for doing that to you," he told her uncomfortably. "There's no excuse for taking advantage of your hospitality like that, especially on such an emotional day for you," he said quietly, swallowing hard. He felt like an absolute asshole.

"It's ok," Laticia replied. Sure, she'd been annoyed when she realised someone had snuck into her bedroom during the wake, until she'd realised that actually, that was something that Seth Puckerman would have done. She'd thought it quite fitting that someone had done that to him. Even more fitting when she'd figured out it was Seth's oldest son.

"It's not," Puck sighed. "I allowed myself to behave like he would have," he said sadly. "Only difference is, it wasn't with a random girl, it was my wife," he added quietly looking up and making eye contact with first Laticia then Jake. "I'm sorry for doing that."

"Thank you," Laticia acknowledged with a gracious nod. "And I believe Jake has something to apologise for too," she said pointedly, giving her son a knee quaking stare.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for pranking your phone and your emails," he mumbled in a rush.

Puck tried to keep the hint of a grin hidden. "It's cool," he told Jake. "Interesting websites you visited there," he added, one eyebrow lifting slightly. "I've changed my number and got a new email address, I've deleted the others from my phone. Can I trust you with them if I give you the new ones?" he asked.

Jake's slow smile lit up his eyes. "You can trust me," he assured Puck. "I won't do anything like that again," he promised.

Puck gave Jake his new information. "I better get the beast back home," Puck informed Jake, nodding towards the back yard.

"See ya," Jake called as he watched his brother walk away.

Puck took a slow walk home. He still felt like a dick. At the last minute he detoured and called in to see his mom. "Hey," he said quietly so as not to startle Ruth.

Ruth looked up from the book she was reading and saw her son stood in the doorway. "Hi," she said as she stretched and yawned. "What are you doing here? I never heard your car," she asked.

"I walked, Spock's in the yard," Puck explained. "I just called to see Jake and his mom, to apologise for what I did the other day," he told Ruth, frowning a little. "Have you got a minute?" he asked, still looking troubled.

"Sure," Ruth replied, standing up. "Do you want a drink? Something to eat?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," Puck answered following his mom to the kitchen. Puck sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Ruth took a seat opposite him. "There's some stuff you need to know," he began quietly. "I think it's sort of why I am who I am," he said, still looking at his hands on the table. "I can't tell you how many times I came home from school and found dad with a woman. It was, or it seems at least," he corrected himself, "like it was every day, always when you were at work, even before Hannah was born," he explained. Puck swallowed hard and glanced up to look his mom in the eye. "Remember that girl, I forget her name, but she lived on the corner with her dad, her mom had died or something?" Puck asked. Ruth nodded. "That was the worst," he said, his voice a little shaky. He had to swallow hard before he could continue. He told Ruth how he'd found his dad in his room and what he was doing, what he'd said. "I know she was only very young, I think she's Caitlyn's mom," he added. "I still haven't met her yet, she doesn't want to, it's fine, it's her choice," he shrugged, his face still troubled. "But I don't know, I think that maybe it's why I never cared who they were, how old they were, why I thought it was ok to go from one girl to another to another," he said, trying to find his own feelings, sort out his own thoughts as he was telling his mom. "I was twelve when I started experimenting, mainly with Santana," he admitted, "I was thirteen first time I had sex with her, she was as curious as I was," he explained. "Quinn doesn't know any of this by the way," he put in, just to make sure his mom didn't say anything, this was stuff he would have to talk about with his wife. "It was more luck than anything else that I didn't get anyone pregnant before Quinn," he said, swallowing, still frowning. "I never saw anything wrong with it, I was just doing what I thought was normal for all guys," he added sadly.

"And how do you feel about all that now?" Ruth asked gently, reaching out to cover Puck's hand with her own.

"Ashamed," Puck replied, not even having to think about it. "Stupid, dirty," he added. "I could think of an endless list of words to describe how I feel, but I can't change anything. I wish I hadn't been like him, I wish I hadn't ever been with anyone else but Quinn," he said, feeling his chest tighten with emotion. "There hasn't been anyone else for me since Quinn," he told his mom. "And there never will be. I'll never do to her what dad did to you or to Laticia. I'll never cheat on her, never give her any reason to doubt that I love her," he vowed, his voice intense.

"I know that," Ruth said with a soft smile. "I think you should go home and talk to Quinn, you need to tell her some of this, a lot of this," she told her son. "Thank you," she added, "for explaining that to me, it helps, knowing that I didn't fail you as a mother, it wasn't something that I did wrong that made you turn out that way. I've always wondered," she said with a half smile. "Wondered if it was something I'd done, something I'd said," she gave Puck a tight smile. "But you're not like that now," she reminded Puck, "you found something real, something true and you chose to make that your life, you chose to let go of the past, of the way your dad lived," she praised. "I'm proud of you," Ruth whispered. "So proud of you Noah."

Puck kissed his mom's head as he passed her to collect Spock. His walk home was a lot quicker than the walk to his mom's house, his footsteps a lot lighter. He felt lighter. He felt clean.

"You were a long time," Quinn commented when Puck walked into the family room. "Spock have a good walk?" she asked.

"I went to see Jake then my mom," Puck told Quinn. "Kids in bed?" he asked, noting that the usual clutter of toys was already tidied away and the lights were flashing on the monitor on the end table. He smiled a little when he heard the little grunted snore that could only have come from Joss. "There's something I want to talk to you about," he told Quinn sounding serious, taking the seat next to her on the couch and taking her hand.

Quinn tried to keep the tremor from her lip, tried to hide the hitch in her breath. "You can tell me anything, you know that," she replied with more confidence than she actually felt.

Puck took a deep breath, his hand tightened on Quinn's just a touch. "I need to start right at the beginning….."


End file.
